Instruyendo a Arnold
by Tsubasaglz
Summary: Traducción de la historia "Tutoring Arnold" Oh no. ¡Parece que Arnold necesita un poco de ayuda en su tarea de poesía sí quiere obtener una calificación decente en Inglés! Me pregunto cual poeta laureado podría asignar el Sr. Simmons para que lo ayude. ¡Posconfensión para hacer las cosas aún más divertidas! ¡AXH!
1. Haciéndose un largo fin de semana

**Instruyendo a Arnold.**

Por: Azure129

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

 _Nota de traductora: Este fic en su idioma original se encuentra en inglés. La autora Azure129 me dio el permiso para poder traducirle su excelente trabajo al español y espero poder hacer una buena adaptación a nuestro idioma. Hey Arnold! No me pertenece ni mucho menos el fanfic original (Tutoring Arnold). Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción. Espero lo disfruten._

 _Además, la autora original pide que los reviews si gustan los puedan poner en la historia original, en español. Dice que sabe un poco de español y que le daría mucho gusto leerlos y saber lo que opinan de su historia._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Haciéndose un largo fin de semana.**

* * *

Era otro típico viernes por la tarde en el salón de cuarto grado del Sr. Simmons en la P.S. 118. Los niños ya habían terminado con sus lecciones de la mañana de matemáticas y ciencias, desayunado y hasta concluido con su segmento de historia –el único que quedaba era Inglés y, con solo quince minutos para que la campana sonara a las 3 en punto, pocas personas estaban prestando atención a lo que de manera entusiasta el joven educador de pie frente a ellos estaba diciendo.

"¡Bueno clase, ya que no los voy a ver en dos días completos tengo una tarea especial de escritura para darles a cada uno- para entregar el Lunes! ¡¿No es emocionante?!"

Ante este anuncio, la clase de repente pasó de mirar al unisonó las lentas manecillas del reloj a ver al Sr. Simmons con ojos bien abiertos acompañados de gruñidos familiares.

Harold Berman, un niño regordeto quien había estado mirando a escondidas un comic en su escritorio, fue el primero en hablar. "AWWWW… odio escribir, ¡siempre tarda mucho tiempo!" Cruzó los brazos frente a él y tomó un poco de una barra de dulce escondida en los bolsillos de sus shorts.

Un chico delgado con botas go-go llamado Sid secundó el comentario de Harold. "¡Caramba, allí va todo el fin de semana!" Estiró sus brazos en el escritorio y bajo la cabeza con un ruidoso suspiro.

"Ahora clase," comenzó el Sr. Simmons, viendo que aún más estudiantes estaban por hacer alguna clase de queja, "no será malo. De hecho… ¡les haré un trato chicos!" Algunas personas dejaron de quejarse, dando a su maestro el beneficio de la duda. Otros regresaron a mirar el reloj, esperando que el tiempo corriera antes de que el Sr. Simmons pudiera dar oficialmente la tarea. Él continuó. "Iba a dejarles un reporte breve de un libro, pero, en vez de eso ¡lo haré una tarea de escritura creativa! De este modo no tendrán que hacer ninguna investigación – solo escribir algo que sea único de ustedes. ¡Lo tengo! ¿Qué tal si cada uno de ustedes escribe un poema corto acerca de algo que los inspire? ¡Eso hará que la tarea sea aun más rápida! ¿Qué dicen?"

Unos pocos quejidos y algunos ojos girados ocasionales de sus estudiantes mostraron al Sr. Simmons que, aunque estaban aun algo infelices, su clase especial encontraba esta tarea un poco más razonable que la que originalmente tenía prevista.

"Bien. Ahora, antes de que la campana suene dejen regresarles sus poemas de práctica que hicimos en la clase en la semana. La mayoría parecen haber captado el concepto de rima y métrica, y fue interesante ver qué fue lo que cada uno eligió para tema – realmente aprendí mucho sobre sus pasiones e inspiraciones. Bueno, veamos…" El Sr. Simmons se sentó en su escritorio, revolviendo algunos papeles. Finalmente sacó un montón y comenzó a caminar entre las filas de escritorios entregando los papeles a sus respectivos autores. "Sheena, muy buen uso del haiku... Rhonda, excelente uso de la imaginación: me sentí como si realmente pudiera 'ver' el atuendo que estabas describiendo… Helga," colocó el papel boca abajo sobre el pupitre de la chica de dos coletas para que nadie fuera capaz de ser su contenido y murmuró con una sonrisa, "como siempre un brillante trabajo; deberías considerar dar consejos a algunos de tus compañeros."

Le guiñó el ojo, pero ella solo regresó su cumplido encogiéndose en su asiento y cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho. Con el ceño fruncido se quejó de nuevo. "Ajá, ajá," y, con eso, arrugó el papel y lo tiró dentro de su mochila abierta que estaba debajo de su escritorio, aparentemente sin preocupación alguna. El Sr. Simmons negó con la cabeza un poco decepcionado, y continuó por la fila de pupitres.

Naturalmente, Helga G. Pataki le hubiera gustado agradecer a su maestro por su ánimo, especialmente desde que obtenía tan poco de los adultos en su vida. Sin embargo, ella _tenía_ una 'reputación' que mantener y simplemente no estaría bien que sus compañeros de clase supieran que la persona más dura entre ellos tenía un talento en la forma de arte más suave y sensible; poesía. Todo lo que ella esperaba era que nadie hubiera escuchado al Sr. Simmons decirle eso antes de dejar su escritorio para atender al siguiente estudiante. ' _Oh bueno…'_ ella pensó internamente. Con un suspiro Helga se giró para contar los minutos del reloj por ella misma, no sin antes lanzar una mirada a su musa – la _razón_ por la que ella se sentía tan inclinada a escribir tanto y tan bien como lo hacía. Era un joven niño con la cabeza amplia y el cabello amarillo claro a quien el Sr. Simmons se acercaba actualmente.

El Sr. Simmons se detuvo al lado del pupitre de Arnold con una mirada preocupada y le dio un pequeño suspiro. "Arnold, ¿puedo hablar contigo después de clases?"

Arnold giró rápidamente una de las orillas de su tarea boca abajo en su escritorio y pestañeo en sorpresa por la calificación que vio."Um… claro Sr. Simmons."

Justo cuando el último estudiante recibió su tarea de vuelta, la campana sonó en todo el pequeño salón señalando el fin de semana. Al instante, todo el grupo de cuarto grado agarró sus pertenencias y corrieron rápido llenando los pasillos de la Primaria P.S. 118. Todo el grupo, excepto por un solitario chico con cabeza en forma de balón ahora sentado frente al escritorio de su maestro, esperando una explicación acerca de la calificación que acababa de recibir. No era como que hubiera reprobado o algo –Arnold siempre hacía todo lo posible para hacer un buen trabajo en su tarea, y siempre las entregaba a tiempo – pero una C+ no era una calificación común en él.

De repente, Arnold escuchó un 'golpe' a sus espaldas, casi como si algo pesado se hubiera caído. Rápidamente giró su cabeza solo para ver a Helga G. Pataki intentando recoger varios libros de texto que habían caído por debajo de su mochila de repente rota. Bajo circunstancias normales, Arnold habría saltado y ayudado a cualquiera de sus compañeros en esa situación. Sin embargo, dudó un momento antes de acercarse.

Él se había sentido… bueno… _incómodo_ alrededor de Helga desde que el mes pasado cuando él y su mejor amigo Gerald Johanssen habían salvado el vecindario de ser derribado… o, más específicamente, desde que Helga le había contado un secreto muy inolvidable en la azotea del edificio de FTi justo minutos antes de que su aventura terminara finalmente. Como resultado, por las últimas pocas semanas había salido con ella en grupos, hasta hablado con ella en ocasiones durante su bombardeo de insultos diarios que ella lanzaba, pero a toda costa había evadido tener que estar a solas con ella. No quería verse insensible… solo que no sabía que decir.

' _Aún así, tal vez ella solo había inventado todo. Tal vez si fue solo el 'calor del momento', o alguna clase de broma o algo. De todos modos, probablemente solo estoy sobreactuando. ¿Digo, REALMENTE –Helga G. Pataki_ _enamorada_ _de_ _mi_ _?'_ Arnold había estado tratando por semanas de convencerse a sí mismo de que todas esas cosas que ella había dicho – las que fueron sus palabras exactas: 'te acosa de día y de noche, y hace altares en los armarios en tu honor'- no fueran ciertas. Sin embargo, en el fondo él no podía negar que había habido sinceridad en su confesión. Arnold sabía que había visto un lado de Helga que antes solo sospechaba que existía –ella era una persona decente, no solo una matona centrada en sí misma. Si ella había arriesgado tanto solo para ayudarlo a salvar todo lo que a él le importaba, era tan loco creer que tal vez ella pudiera tener sentimientos genuinos hacia él… a aceptar que tal vez la chica de pie frente a él en realidad podría…

Arnold había comenzado a perderse en sus pensamientos, pero de repente regresó a la realidad. Se dio cuenta con sorpresa que había comenzado a sonreír mientras esa idea entraba en su mente, y agitó su cabeza para empezar. _'Esto es loco… ¿Por qué no puedo dejar ir esto?'_

Arnold enfocó su atención de nuevo a los libros regados de Helga y suspiro mientras su buena naturaleza ganaba de nuevo. Sin importar las circunstancias el no podía simplemente ignorar a un amigo en apuros y, finalmente, caminó hacia el pupitre de Helga y comenzó a juntar una o dos libretas de rayas. Al principio, su admiradora pareció no haber notado su presencia – su rostro permaneció serio, como si estuviera pensando en algo más que la tarea en sus manos. Pero de repente ella notó que muchos de los objetos que estaba a punto de recoger ya no estaban en el piso, y levantó la mirada en curiosidad, no solo para ver a su no-tan-secreto objeto de sus afecciones ayudándola en silencio, aunque no había hecho contacto visual con ella aún.

Sin necesidad de decirlo, Helga también se había sentido algo incomoda alrededor de su amado desde su confesión. La forma en lo que acababa de 'soltarlo todo' – de alguna manera se sentía mal… ¿y luego retractarse? Ella deseaba poder hacer todo de nuevo, pero no había vuelta atrás: Arnold había escuchado su secreto y nada podía cambiar eso.

' _Supongo que soy solo afortunada que cayera en esa excusa del 'calor del momento'… parecía casi tan buena para ser verdad…'_ Ella solo deseaba que esa tensión entre ellos pudiera romperse; era como si estando juntos pidiera algún tipo de respuesta de él a lo que ella había dicho, independientemente de si Arnold pensara que era verdad o no.

Mirando rápidamente alrededor del salón para estar segura que sus otros compañeros se habían ido, Helga tragó saliva y de repente tartamudeó, "Oh… um, gr-gracias Arnold," con una voz tan sincera como pudo reunir.

Arnold permaneció inmóvil, sosteniendo los pocos objetos que había levantado en sus brazos, y luego sonrió y respondió, "Um, claro Helga." Por un momento sus ojos se encontraron, pero luego los dos niños de diez años rápidamente giraron lejos uno del otro y comenzaron a limpiarse las gargantas nerviosamente y a mirar con torpeza hacia el suelo. De repente, ambos notaron un pequeño papel arrugado a sus pies que aparentemente había caído de la mochila de Helga junto con todos sus libros de la escuela. Teniendo menos cosas en sus manos, Arnold decidió alcanzarlo para regresarlo. Helga, sin embargo, recordando que había exactamente en el papel, rápidamente intento agarrarlo sin darse cuenta de las intensiones de Arnold.

¡WHAM!

"¡OUCH!" los dos niños de cuarto grado gritaron al unísono. Sus cabezas acababan de chocar, lanzándolos en direcciones opuestas hacia el piso.

Los libros de Helga regados de nuevo (junto con varios de Arnold ahora). Helga rápidamente sacudió su cabeza y, tomando ventaja de la distracción de Arnold mientras se sobaba el pequeño chichón formándose en su frente, alargó su mano para agarrar su tarea de poesía arrugada. Sin embargo, Arnold no había olvidado su misión y, mientras una mano sostenía el moretón formándose en una de sus sienes, la otra aún trataba de tomar la bola de papel.

A la inesperada sensación de sus manos tocándose, los ojos de ambos niños se abrieron de repente. Arnold y Helga saltaron instantáneamente de nuevo uno del otro.

Arnold se puso de pie, ya sin preocuparse por la lesión en su cabeza de forma extraña, y sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. "Um… lo siento, Helga." Comenzó a recoger los pocos objetos que habían caído de su propia mochila.

Helga rápidamente junto los libros alrededor de sus pies, se levantó, y con un ligero sonrojó respondió, "Um… solo… olvídalo, cabeza de balón." Caminó pasando a su lado hacía la puerta tan rápido como pudo, sorprendida por la obvia reacción a su toque y un poco sorprendida por la reacción de él. '¿ _Qué pasa con él? ¿Realmente esta tan asustado por mi? Ugh, debe de pensar que soy una completa lunática por todas esas cosas que le dije en la azotea de ese edificio. Criminal Helga –ya era demasiado malo cuando no solo le gustabas, pero ahora ¡él piensa que eres una loca de remate también!'_

Perdida en sus pensamientos, Helga casi deja caer sus libros de nuevo al casi chocar contra el Sr. Simmons quien estaba reingresando a su salón de cuarto grado. "Oh Helga, bien; me alegro que aún estés aquí. Eres justo al persona que tenía en mente."

"¿Huh?" Exclamó Helga, aún un poco sorprendida.

"Ambos por favor, tomen asiento," dijo él, señalando hacía Arnold y Helga. Ambos tomaron los asientos en la primera fila cerca del escritorio del Sr. Simmons, Helga aún muy confundida por lo que su maestro había querido decir en su extraño saludo hacia ella.

El Sr. Simmons se puso de pie frente a su escritorio y dejó salir un breve suspiro antes de comenzar. "Arnold, quiero hablar contigo acerca del poema que entregaste en nuestro trabajo de práctica la semana pasada – el que te entregué de vuelva hoy."

Arnold sacó la página con su calificación del bolsillo de su pantalón y dijo en una voz algo abatida, "Me lo imaginaba."

Curiosa, Helga miró y notó la calificación de Arnold en el papel con sorpresa. ' _Ouch… ¿qué pudo haber sido tan malo sobre su poema?'_ se preguntó.

"Arnold," continuó su maestro, "eres uno de mis estudiantes más especiales, y no deberías dejar que esto te preocupe. Ten en mente que la poesía es una forma… como decirlo… de arte muy _subjetiva_. En otras palabras, no es que hayas hecho un mal trabajo en tu tarea, es sólo que no creo que tengas un firme control sobre algunos de los fundamentos. Por ejemplo," tomó el papel de Arnold y lo escaneó, "Realmente no parece como si estuvieras inspirado en nada, solo estás contando una historia narrativa en rima."

Arnold levantó la mirada hacia su maestro, algo confundido. "Pero yo pensé que un poema podía ser sobre cualquier cosa; ¿qué tiene de malo hablar sobre lo que me pasó a mí y a Gerald durante el escandido de Industrias Futuro?"

El Sr. Simmons sonrió y miró de nuevo a su estudiante. "No es que algo así no pueda servir para un poema, pero yo quiero que escribas más sobre como algo te hace _sentir_ en vez de solo lo que pasó; una verdadera reacción humana hacia una persona, una cosa, un evento… cualquier cosa que te _haga_ querer escribir, que te obligue a escribir." El maestro luego se giró a la izquierda hacia la chica de dos coletas sentada y le dio una gran sonrisa. "Una musa es como tú lo llamarías, ¿cierto, Helga?"

Helga había estado mirando con curiosidad, aún sin entender porque ella estaba allí y sintiéndose como un extraña de la conversación entre su amado y su maestro. El repentino reconocimiento de su presencia la sorprendió un poco, pero rápidamente reanudó su actitud defensiva y con su clásico ceño fruncido respondió, "Hey, ¡'usted es' el maestro!" Aún así, a Helga no le gustaba que la pusiera en evidencia de esa manera, especialmente en frente de Arnold. ' _¿Por qué siempre tiene que hacer la gran cosa sobre el hecho de que le gustan mis poemas?'_

Sin embargo, la respuesta desdeñosa de Helga no fue suficiente para desanimar al Sr. Simmons esta vez, y su sonrisa solo se ensanchó mientras regresaba su atención hacia Arnold. "Arnold, pienso que podrías utilizar algo de ayuda de un estudiante más experimentado para descubrir el poeta 'especial' que hay dentro de ti, y es por eso por lo que quiero asignarte un tutor."

Arnold había prestado mucha atención a los comentarios entusiastas de su maestro y asintió comprendiendo la resolución del Sr. Simmons. "Supongo que eso estaría bien." Tenía sentido; él estaba teniendo un problema, así que ¿ _por qué no_ conseguir a uno de sus compañeros más hábiles para que lo ayudará? Recordó brevemente el tiempo que había tutelado a Torvald en matemáticas; había sido difícil al principio pero, al final, todo el esfuerzo había valido la pena y Torvald había mejorado mucho como estudiante. Aun así, Arnold, siempre un poco denso, no había puesto juntas a quien tenía pensando el Sr. Simmons para ayudarle.

"¡Maravilloso!" El Sr. Simmons aplaudió juntando sus manos y rápidamente volviendo su atención a Helga, quien se puso algo pálida al darse cuenta de lo que su maestro estaba pensando. "Y aquí es donde entras _tu_ Helga- ¡había pensado que tu serías la perfecta tutora de poesía para Arnold!"

Helga sabía que si no hubiera estado sentada, sus piernas hubieran cedido bajo ella al anuncio. Su boca se abrió un poco en shock y pestañeo un par de veces, tratando de encontrar una manera de responder a esta solicitud absolutamente imposible. "Uh… yo… yo… yo no creo que haya necesidad de eso Sr. Simmons." Rió nerviosamente y jaló el cuello de su blusa para ayudar a aliviar el sudor frio formándose en su cuello. "Además, Yo-yo estoy muy ocupada, y de todos modos… yo… yo no tengo experiencia para nada en la enseñanza. Je, je… je…" Normalmente, Helga G. Pataki habría saltado ante la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con su amado, pero ¿cómo se suponía que ella iba a ayudarlo a encontrar su inspiración cuando él era SU inspiración? Para hacer las cosas peores, él ya sabía (gracias a su confesión) que cualquier cosa que ella pudiera escribir pudiera ser sobre él. La sola idea de tener que discutir su poesía con él no solo hacía que el color regresara a sus mejillas, sino que las volvía rojo brillante. Si apenas podía pasar unos pocos segundos sola con él sin que la situación se tornara completamente incómoda, ¡¿cómo podían esperar a que ella compartiera sus pensamientos más personales con Arnold TODO EL FIN SE SEMANA?!

El Sr. Simmons le ofreció una sonrisa esperanzadora. "¿Por favor, Helga? Solo será por esta tarea de fin de semana, estoy seguro de que ustedes dos solo tendrán que juntarse un par de veces. Y en cuanto a la experiencia, bueno, no serás una maestra Helga, pero tu hermana fue una de mis mejores asistentes con las que he trabajado y estoy segura estará feliz de ayudarte si tienes algún problema. ¿Qué dices?"

Durante este pequeño intercambio entre Helga y su maestro, Arnold había estado sentado con la su amplia barbilla apoyada en su mano, y preguntándose porque su maestro elegiría a Helga G. Pataki para ayudarlo a escribir poesía. ' _Él debe estar realmente impresionando con lo que ella escribe para recomendarla para algo como esto. Me preguntó sobre que ha escrit…-'_ De repente, los ojos de Arnold se abrieron y tragó saliva mientras otro fragmento de lo dicho por Helga en el edificio de Industrias Futuro resurgía en su cerebro… _'¡¿Qué otra mujer te acosa de día y de noche, y hace altares en los armarios,_ _ **y escribe libros y libros de poemas en tu honor?!**_ _'_

"¡De ninguna manera!"Fue el primer pensamiento que el incrédulo chico de cuarto grado tuvo y ahora, desgraciadamente, fue lo primero que dijo antes de poder detenerse. Ambos, el Sr. Simmons y Helga voltearon abruptamente para mirarlo después de vociferar, y Arnold se sintió sonrojarse levemente mientras lentamente se daba cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"Uh…" se limpió la garganta un poco, "Quiero decir… Sr. Simmons, no creo que necesite molestar a Helga. Estoy seguro que puedo obtener ayuda de Gerald o Phoebe o alguien. No tiene que ponerla en el problema de instruirme, especialmente si ella está ocupada con algo más."

Escuchando a Arnold, Helga sabía que él debía sentirse tan incomodo con todo eso como ella lo estaba y esperando que, entre los dos, pudieran hacer olvidar al Sr. Simmons sobre todo este pequeño proyecto. Miró suplicante a su maestro. "Ahí tiene Sr. Simmons; yo no quiero ayudar a Arnold y Arnold no quiere mi ayuda- todo resuelto claro y pulcro. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo una cita en mi oficina al final del pasillo así que solo me iré."

Con una sonrisa convincente, Helga agarró sus libros y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, fue detenida por un argumento final del Sr. Simmons. "Helga, sabes, _Arnold_ no es el único que necesita mejorar sus calificaciones en esta materia."

La mano libre de Helga estaba ya en el picaporte de la puerta del salón, pero ella se detuvo de repente y volvió una mirada interrogativa a su maestro. "¿Huh?"

Él suspiró. "Tú necesitas mejorar también, Helga."

Helga levantó una ceja para él. "¿Pero yo pensé que usted había dicho que yo era una 'estudiante experta'?"

El rostro del Sr. Simmons se puso serio. "Lo eres Helga; al escribir los poemas reales. Pero tu participación es muy pobre: nunca lees tus poemas en clase voluntariamente, nunca pareces tener ningún interés en revisar las tareas o comprensión de tus calificaciones, y dices casi nada en lo absoluto durante nuestros talleres de escritura. A como estamos, no podré ser capaz de darte más que una C en escritura creativa también.

Los ojos de Helga se entrecerraron con frustración y regresó a su escritorio vacio en la primera fila, al darse cuenta que había mordido el anzuelo. Big Bob nunca la dejaría vivir con algo debajo de una C, especialmente desde que Olga les había enviado a todos copias de su nuevo ensayo A+ con impresiones laminadas de la carta oficial indicando que había logrado estar en la lista del Decano por séptimo semestre consecutivo.

Helga suspiró; no había manera que pudiera imaginarse usando sus habilidades uno a uno para ayudar a Arnold a encontrar 'su propia especial inspiración', pero ella absolutamente NO haría nada para revelar a toda la clase de cuarto grado que Helga G. Pataki era la poeta laureada de la clase. _'Y al manos si le sigo la corriente a Simmons en esto, podré pasar algo de tiempo con Arnold. Además, es mejor que solo_ _él_ _sepa acerca de mi poesía mejor que_ _toda la clase_ _. Y tal vez ni siquiera tendré que mostrarle nada de lo que he escrito… Podría solamente discutir técnicas con él por algunas horas o algo. Esto podría no ser_ _tan_ _malo'._ En resumen, podría pasar un fin de semana incómodo con Arnold o una adolescencia insoportable al ser motivo de burla de sus compañeros por su 'sensibilidad'.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera responder, Arnold anunció repentinamente del otro lado del salón. "Yo lo haré si Helga está de acuerdo con ello."

Helga lo miró inquisitivamente, pero Arnold solo miró al Sr. Simmons quien sonrió y respondió, "¡Excelente, Arnold! Si te va bien en esta tarea, reemplazaré tu C+ a cualquier calificación que ganes." Se volvió hacia su otra estudiante. "Bueno, ¿Qué dices, Helga?".

Helga apenas asintió con una expresión en blanco en su rostro, muy confundida para responder de todas formas.

Mientras Helga había estado considerando las consecuencias de ser una Pataki con menos de un perfecto Promedio de Puntos, Arnold había estado pensando por su cuenta. ' _¿Por qué Helga no quiere ser mi tutora?'_ El pensamiento lo atormentaba mientras el Sr. Simmons intentaba convencer a Helga de participar en todo esto. _'Digo, sé porque_ _yo_ _no quiero que ella –si existe aunque sea una posibilidad de que sus poemas de alguna manera sean sobre_ _mi_ _… bueno, creo que solo no podría mirarla a la cara. Pero, si sus poemas no son sobre mí, ¿entonces porque se ve tan nerviosa?'_ Después de un minuto de ir y venir en su mente de esta manera, Arnold finalmente llegó a una conclusión. _'Sí dejo que me instruya y toda esta cosa de 'amarme' es una mentira entonces todo lo que va a pasar es que ambos obtengamos mejor calificación…'_ Dejó salir un pequeño suspiro a este punto. _'…Y sí yo estoy equivocado y ella en realidad ha estado escribiendo acerca de mi… bueno, entonces al menos sabré a ciencia cierta cuál es la verdad de una vez por todas."_

"Bueno, ¡entonces, todo está arreglado!" Exclamo felizmente el Sr. Simmons, y regresó a su escritorio mientras sus dos estudiantes juntaban sus cosas y se dirigían hacia la puerta para finalmente iniciar su fin de semana.

"Oh, Arnold, ¿podrías quedarte por un minuto más?" lo llamó el Sr. Simmons mientras los dos estudiantes estaban preparados para dirigirse a través de la puerta.

Arnold y Helga se miraron entre sí con miradas en blanco por un momento, luego Helga se encogió de hombros y casualmente dijo, "Nos vemos luego, cabeza de balón," caminó hacía el pasillo y fuera de la vista del salón de la P.S. 118.

Arnold se acercó al escritorio del Sr. Simmons con una mirada interrogante, preguntándose que otras posibles noticias podría tener para él su maestro.

El Sr. Simmons se inclinó sobre su escritorio. "Arnold, estoy muy contento que tu y Helga acordaran hacer esto. Ella realmente necesita la experiencia tanto como tú, y no solo en sus calificaciones. Pienso que ustedes dos pueden aprender mucho el uno del otro…" sonrió. "Solo… se paciente con ella."

Arnold levantó una ceja hacia su maestro.

"Lo que quiero decir es, dale tiempo de mostrar de lo que ella es capaz, Arnold- te garantizo que te sorprenderás." Le guiñó el Sr. Simmons.

Arnold asintió con su cabeza, y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la puerta. "Lo intentaré. Adiós, Sr. Simmons."

"Ten un buen fin de semana, Arnold," despidió a su alumno que finalmente salía, "¡y espero ver algo 'especial' por parte de ambos cuando regresen el lunes!"

Arnold respiró profundo mientras se dirigía a los ahora desiertos pasillos de la Primaria P.S. 118. Si había una cosa que sabía sin lugar a dudas es que Helga G. Pataki podía ser sorprendente.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora original:** Bueno, eso es todo por ahora… ¡¿Helga le mostrará a Arnold sus poemas?! ¡¿Podrá Arnold pasar un fin de semana completo con Helga bajo las circunstancias sin llegar a ser increíblemente… _reveladora_ … la situación –posiblemente para ambos?! ¿Por qué estoy preguntándoles a ustedes chicos cuando _yo soy_ la que se supone está escribiendo el fanfic ?

Bueno, eso es porque estoy más que abierta a cualquier recomendación, ¡claro! Ya tengo una muy buena idea de lo que será el foco principal del siguiente capítulo; ¡Por favor R&R!

¡ArnoldXHelga por siempre!

 **Nota de la traductora:** _Recuerden que la autora (Azure129) pide que los reviews si gustan los puedan poner en la historia original, aún si los reviews están en español. Ella dice que sabe un poco de español y que le daría mucho gusto leerlos y saber lo que opinan de su historia._


	2. Leer o no leer

**Instruyendo a Arnold.**

Por: Azure129

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

 _Nota de traductora: Este fic en su idioma original se encuentra en inglés. La autora Azure129 me dio el permiso para poder traducirle su excelente trabajo al español y espero poder hacer una buena adaptación a nuestro ! No me pertenece ni mucho menos el fanfic original (TutoringArnold). Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción. Espero lo disfruten._

 _Además, la autora original pide que los reviews si gustan los puedan poner en la historia original en español. Ella dice que sabe un poco de español y que le daría mucho gusto leerlos y saber lo que opinan de su historia._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Leer o no leer.**

* * *

"¡¿Es en serio, Arnold?! ¡¿Un fin de semana completo… con _Helga Pataki_?!" Gerald Johanssen se detuvo en seco en la banqueta al escuchar las noticias de su mejor amigo.

Arnold se detuvo también y dio un suspiro resignado. "Bueno,solo tendremos que reunirnos una o dos veces… además, es la única manera en la que el Sr. Simmons nos ayudaría a arreglar nuestras calificaciones."

Gerald negó con la cabeza y ambos chicos reanudaron su caminar a casa. "Digo, tu pensarías que Simmons te asignaría alguien para ayudarte como, no lo sé, Phoebe." El rostro de Gerald se suavizó un poco. "Digo, ella es tan inteligente –Estoy seguro que ella seria genial en eso…" Arnold notó el cambio repentino en la actitud de su mejor amigo a la mención de su compañera de clase Phoebe Heyerdahl y no pudo evitar más que sonreír un poco ante el obvio afecto de él hacía la chica. Después de un momento, Gerald agitó su cabeza como si estuviera saliendo de un sueño y continuó. "Hablando de, ¿en qué materia es ella tan buena que el Sr. Simmons piensa que ella _sería_ la persona correcta para ayudarte?"

"Bueno, realmente…" comenzó Arnold, pero luego se detuvo. ¿Debería mencionar a su mejor amigo que todo este asunto era sobre una tarea de poesía? Considerándolo; no le gustaba mantener secretos con Gerald, pero no parecía que Helga quisiera que nadie supiera sobre su habilidad. ¿Y que si Gerald le decía alguien de los otros chicos? Su talento secreto podría estar afuera en la Primaria P.S. 118 para el lunes en la mañana, _'Enamorada de mi o no, ella me mataría… Además, me sentiría como si estuviera traicionando su confianza.'_

"¿Uh, Arnold? ¿Hola, _Arnold?_ "

Arnold parpadeó un momento, y luego regreso a mirar a Gerald. "¿huh?"

"¿Estás bien, viejo? Te vez un poco fuera de ti" La expresión de Gerald se volvió preocupada.

En este punto los dos chicos habían llegado al pórtico de la Casa de Huéspedes y Arnold se acercó a la puerta principal. "Ajá, estoy bien. Sólo estoy un poco cansado… creo que trataré de sacar mi tarea fuera del camino y tomaré una siesta." _'De esa manera todo de lo que me tendré que preocupar por el resto del fin de semana es cómo manejar las cosas con Helga,'_ añadió mentalmente.

Gerald miró a su mejor amigo con escepticismo, pero finalmente respondió, "Bueno… está bien, viejo. Pero si Helga comienza a ponerte de nervios solo llámame –sabes que siempre puedo traer a mi viejo FuzzySlippers para desenterrar algo sucio sobre ella… algo que podamos utilizar para volverla realmente loca."

Arnoldrió para sí mismo un poco. _'Ni te molestes con FuzzySlippers, Gerald; ya sé prácticamente todo lo que Helga no quiere que nadie se entere'_. Exteriormente, negó con la cabeza a su mejor amigo y solo sonrió. "Gerald, realmente no creo que vaya a ser tan malo. Además, te lo dije antes, no quiero que-"

Gerald giró los ojos y terminó la oración de Arnold. "Lo sé, lo sé, no 'quieres rebajarte a su nivel'. Hablando en serio, viejo, tal vez es momento que empieces a jugar rudo con Helga Pataki –no es como si ella no lo hubiera estado pidiendo durante todos estos años."

Arnold suspiró hacia el familiar consejo y abrió la puerta de la Casa de Huéspedes. "Nos vemos, Gerald."

Gerald despidió a su mejor amigo. "Nos vemos, viejo." Su rostro de repente adquirió una amplia sonrisa mientras añadía sarcásticamente, "y recuerda; si te golpea, solo _recuéstate_ y _permanece_ abajo."

* * *

Arnold había subido a su cuarto tan pronto como entró a la Casa de Huéspedes, sin ver a nadie mientras hacía su camino hacia el ático. De hecho, había estado allí por una hora. Sin embargo, en lugar de tomar una siesta y terminar sus otras tareas como lo había planeado, Arnold simplemente había estado sentado frente a la pantalla de la computadora en blanco por la última hora, sus libros de texto fuera de su mochila pero aún intactos, argumentando consigo mismo sobre algo pequeño apretado en el puño de su mano derecha.

Arnold continuó debatiéndose consigo mismo, como había estado haciéndolo durante la última hora. "No debería –Digo, ¿realmente no tengo el derecho a… cierto? Suficiente, ¡no voy a mirar!"Arnold rápidamente se levantó de su escritorio y tiró la pequeña bola de papel que había estado sosteniendo a través de la habitación, donde aterrizó sin sonido alguno en la almohada de su cama. Dejando salir un suspiro de frustración, se tiró encima de su sillón rojo, tomó el control remoto del estéreo de la mesa cercana, y, presionando unos pocos botones, los sonidos suaves del jazz comenzaron a llenar el aire a su alrededor. El confundido chico de cuarto grado se giró boca arriba y miró a través del cristal en su techo a las nubes blancas arriba. Por un momento Arnold estuvo en silencio y para cualquiera observándolo hubiera imaginado que su decisión, cualquiera que fuese, era, a este punto, final… Pero, de repente, él se sentó y caminó hacia su cama, una vez más mirando la bola de papel que continuaba casualmente descansando allí.

"Por otra parte, me refiero a que sería por el bien de la tarea… y podría ahorrarle algo de tiempo a Helga… y parece como si ella _lo iba_ a tirar de todas formas…" Tomó el objeto y comenzó a lanzarlo por los aires unas pocas veces mientras continuaba. "Y bueno, sí _es_ sobre… mí," no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por la idea, aunque nadie estuviera cerca para escucharlo, "entonces tengo algo de derecho para verlo, ¿no?"

Esta era la cuarta vez que Arnold se había convencido a si mismo de un curso de acción para cambiar de repente de parecer. Desde que había llegado a casa, vació su mochila, y descubrió el poema arrugado de Helga entre sus cosas, un poderoso pensamiento lo había estado carcomiendo: _'¿Debo leerlo?'._

Arnold atrajo la bola de papel más cerca de sus ojos; había unas pocas palabras visibles desde afuera pero nada que revelara mucho sobre el contexto –excepto, claro, por el nombre de Helga perfectamente visible por la tinta morada en la que estaba escrito. Arnold aún no podía creer que después de todo el problema que Helga le había dado tratando de obtener la bola de papel (y después de todo el problema que _él_ había pasado para intentar dársela de nuevo –aún tenía el moretón en su frente para probarlo) que de alguna manera había terminado con él. Arnold comenzó a levantar una de las esquinas del poema, casi deseando que cayera abierto como un libro para él leerlo.

Al instante, sin embargo, sintió una pequeña punzada de culpa y la dejo caer de nuevo en su cama. "No… de alguna manera esta simplemente _mal_. Esto pertenece a Helga –es suyo no importa de lo que se trate. Si quiere que vea algo de lo que ha escrito entonces estoy seguro que ella me lo mostrará en algún momento este fin de semana. Debería dárselo de vuelta a Helga cuando venga… o al menos tirarlo a la basura."

En este punto, Arnold apagó la música y movió su mirada al pequeño cesto de basura por su escritorio. Con un suspiro resignado, tomó el papel arrugado de su almohada y lentamente caminó hacia el pequeño bote de basura. Se detuvo por un momento al frente con su mano levantada, lista para tirar el papel y la idea de leerlo de una vez por todas.

De repente, el sonido de unos golpes fuertes en su puerta sobresaltaron a Arnold y, en un impulso, en lugar de eso, metió la bola de papel en su bolsillo y gritó rápidamente "¡Entren"!

Sin vacilar, la puerta de Arnold se abrió y el ya rápido latido de su corazón se aceleró mientras la persona más inesperada (e irónicamente) imaginable caminó dentro y se plantó directamente frente a él.

Helga Pataki se cruzó de brazos y con una pequeña sonrisa dijo, "¿Hola, cabeza de balón? ¿Cómo van las cosas?"

Arnold vaciló un momento, todavía un poco aturdido por su presencia en su cuarto. Agitó su cabeza y aclaró su garganta. "Oh, um, hola, Helga. No me había dado cuenta que querías empezar tan pronto… um, yo solo estaba…" Arnold escaneo su habitación hasta que sus ojos se posaron en los libros de texto regados en el piso, "… ¡limpiando!" Camino rápidamente hacia su mochila y metió los libros dentro, por alguna razón tenía la sensación como si tuviera que tener algún tipo de cuartada aun cuando sabía que Helga no tenía idea de que él tuviera su poema.

Arnold se giró para mirar a Helga sobre su hombro. "¡Puedes sentarte en el sofá si quieres!"

Helga frunció el ceño. "¡Oye, dame un poco de crédito, Arnold-o! No me habría solo aparecido en tu casa sin llamar o algo. Y además, ¡yo _si_ tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mi viernes por la tarde que tarea, sabes!, Solo vine a dejarte saber que mi agenda está completamente llena para el resto del día, pero vendré mañana a medio día y podremos terminar con esta cosa; ¿lo entiendes?"

Arnold arrojó su mochila al sofá y se sobó la parte de atrás del cuello. "Uh, claro. Suena bien." La repentina sorpresa de la llegada de Helga finalmente disipándose y antes de que Arnold continuara, tomó un largo respiro y agregó con una voz más calmada, "Realmente aprecio el hecho de que me estás ayudando, Helga."

Helga suspiró con impaciencia y giró la cara lejos de él, como si estuviera aburrida de lo que él estaba diciendo. "Ajá, ajá, no te pongas todo sentimental sobre mi Pelos necios. No es como que tenga otra opción, después de todo, agradécele a Simmons." Regresó a su ceño fruncido y enfoco sus ojos en Arnold, apuntando con su dedo índice justo a su rostro. "¡Solo asegúrate de estar despierto para las doce en punto, zopenco!"

Acostumbrado a los repentinos cambios de humor de Helga, Arnold simplemente sonrió y respondió con una voz fácil, "Claro Helga, lo que tu digas."

Helga le dio una sonrisa de satisfacción. "¡Bien –tu mantente en esa actitud y terminaremos trabajando bien juntos! Ahora, todo lo que necesito es tu poema." Extendió su mano con una sonrisa expectante en su rostro.

Arnold parpadeó. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

La chica de dos coletas frente a él dio un suspiro exasperado. "Bueno, Arnold, ¿Cómo se supone que te voy a ayudar a 'descubrir tu poeta 'especial' interior'," Helga hizo comillas en el aire con sus dedos mientras repetía las palabras de su maestro de esta tarde, "si no leo tu poesía? Criminal, tienes suerte de que voy a tomar algo de tiempo del resto de mi vida para leerla antes de empezar mañana. Ahora, ¡¿me la vas a dar o qué?!"

Arnold había estado consumido toda la parte pensando acerca de leer la poesía de _Helga_ que no había siquiera considerado el hecho de que ella ciertamente tendría que leer la _suya_. Lo considero por un momento y de repente una idea interesante se le ocurrió. Sin vacilar, se acercó al cajón de su escritorio y sacó su tarea de Inglés que el Señor Simmons le había regresado hacia tan poco tiempo.

Con una pequeña sonrisa Arnold se acercó a Helga y colocó la página en sus manos. "Aquí tienes, Helga; espero que puedas encontrar la manera de llevarlo a tu estándar." Le guiñó un ojo, esperando que él comentario la hiciera un poco más receptiva a lo siguiente que iba a decir.

Un poco desconcertada por su repentino cambio de actitud (y el cumplido que acababa de darle), Helga tragó saliva pero logró mantener la compostura. "B-bueno, v-veré que puedo hacer, cabeza de balón." Cerró los ojos y cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho nuevamente.

Arnold comenzó a pasearse a su alrededor un poco, con la esperanza de agarrarla con la guardia abajo. "Genial –Será de gran ayuda que le des un vistazo a lo que he hecho…"

Helga dobló la página y la colocó dentro de su bolsillo de su vestido, respondiendo con un tono más sarcástico, "Estoy contenta de que captes mi punto, cabeza de balón. Ahora… solo me iré –¡te veré mañana!" Se acercó a la puerta a girar la manija para abrirla.

Reconociendo su oportunidad, Arnold respiró profundamente y casualmente agregó "Y también sería de gran ayuda poder ver algo de lo que _tú has_ escrito… tal vez entonces tenga una mejor idea de lo que busca el Sr. Simmons." Caminó unos pocos pasos más cerca y continuó. "No sucede que tengas una copia de uno de los poemas que has escrito, ¿verdad? Digo, si _tú_ vas a familiarizarte con lo _malo_ que pasa con mi estilo de escritura, pienso que solo nos ayudaría a ambos si _yo_ me familiarizo con lo que está _bien_ en la tuya."

Arnold espero para ver si habría algun tipo de reacción inusual de Helga hacia sus palabras; algo para decirle si estaba caliente o frio sobre si sus poemas tuvieran que ver en algo sobre él. Sin embargo, Helga había estado preparada para esa pregunta y respondió sin perder el ritmo. "Bueno, rayos, Arnoldo, ¿piensas que cargo con un montón de mis antiguas tareas escolares conmigo a todos los lados que voy? Criminal, no es como si tenga un poema en mi bolsillo o algo." _'Al menos no desde ese incidente como mi libro rosa,'_ no pudo evitar más que pensar. "Los tiro todos tan pronto como obtengo la calificación -¿Cuál es el uso de ellos después de eso?" Helga no pudo evitar sentir una ligera punzada de dolor al tener que decir esa última parte de su pequeño discurso. _'Oh, Arnold, si tan solo supieras lo tanto que atesoro cada una de las palabras que he escrito sobre ti… desería poder mostrarte cada volumen que he trabajado, todos guardados en mi altar para ti… Oh, ¿por qué tuve que retractarme de mi confesión, mi pequeño Dios de amor? Tal vez ahora, en lugar de ocultarlo de ti como siempre, te mostraré los frutos de la inspiración que me has dado todos estos años.'_

Arnold no pudo más que sentirse un poco decepcionado; su una oportunidad de confirmar el supuesto 'amor' de Helga hacia él podrían haber sido esos poemas. Él sabía que no sería justo solo mirar al que había encontrado sin su conocimiento… pero si ella le iba a mostrar otros de todos modos, podría haber sido capaz de justificar mirar a escondidas al menos.

"¡Hasta mañana, cabeza de balón!"Helga tenía la puerta abierta y estaba a punto de salir, cuando de repente, Arnold tuvo una última idea.

"Um, Helga…"

Ella se giró para mirarlo con una expresión irritada en su rosto. "Oh, por el amor de Dios, ¿Qué más quieres?"

Arnold puso su brazo detrás de su espalda y cambió su mirada de ella hacía el piso. "Hipotéticamente, si tú _si hubieras_ guardado alguna de tus tareas de la clase, tú me _dejarías_ mirarla, ¿verdad?"

La expresión de Helga se volvió sin expresión. Levantó una ceja y con una voz confundida respondió lentamente, "Uh… ajá… eso creo…" Sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco. "¿Por qué?"

La sonrisa de Arnold se agrando mientras rápidamente caminaba hacia ella. "Oh, ninguna razón –solo preguntaba. Bueno, supongo que tienes muchas cosas por hacer, ¡así que dejaré que te vayas! ¡Buenas noches, Helga!"

"Uh, está bien entonces –Buenas noches, Arno–." Pero antes que Helga pudiera terminar, un sonriente Arnold ya la tenía en las escaleras que conducen hacia su habitación en el ático, y la puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

Helga se rascó la cabeza y miró confundida hacía la puerta de repente cerrada. "Hmm… ¿Qué está haciendo?" No le había gustado como había actuado Arnold durante esos últimos minutos juntos, y _definitivamente_ no le gustaba algo acerca de la última pregunta que él le había hecho. Se detuvo por un momento y consideró regresar, pero luego suspiró y agitó su cabeza para despejarse. _'Nah… ¿de qué me preocupo de todos modos?'_ Se rió un poco. _'Digo, Arnold no es exactamente un genio cuando se trata de entenderme.'_

Helga caminó los escalones abajo y comenzó a hacer su camino hacia la salida de la Casa de Huéspedes. _'Probablemente solo estoy siendo paranoica… Digo, vamos, Helga, esto es solo tarea -¡Contrólate!'_ Helga estaba finalmente escaleras abajo en este punto y abrió la puerta principal, pisando el pórtico. "Está bien, Helga –tú tienes las cartas en la mano aquí. ¿Qué podría salir mal?"

* * *

De regresó en la habitación de Arnold, el joven de cuarto grado estaba ahora sentado en su sofá con una sonrisa en su rostro y el papel arrugado fuera de su bolsillo. Lo giró en su mano mientras hablaba. "Bueno… tal vez ella no va a mostrarme ninguno de sus otros poemas –tiene sentido después de todo que no tenga ningún de ellos nunca más. Pero…" su voz tembló por un momento, "Dijo que si los tuviera ella podría…"

Arnold caminó a su escritorio, se sentó, y limpió un pequeño espacio. Suspiró. "Así que, de alguna manera, ella dijo que estaría bien si lo leo…" Arnold desdobló el papel, alisando las orillas contra la superficie dura de madera, y lo giró.

"Helga Pataki, Sr. Simmons. 4to. Grado. Tarea de Poesía…"

Arnold se detuvo y respiró profundamente. ' _Bien, suficiente de posponer –vamos por el poema realmente…'_

Pero, por alguna razón, no podía simplemente decidirse a hacerlo. No importaba cuando quería justificarse, de alguna manera Arnold sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no era justo. _'Si tan solo le hubieras dicho que habías encontrado su poema, ella te habría dando realmente_ _permiso_ _para leerlo y tu no tendrías que espiar como lo estás haciendo ahora. ¿Y como me sentiría_ _yo_ _si Helga encontrara algo personal mio y retorciera mis palabras para que se sintiera mejor acerca de invadir_ _mi_ _privacidad?'_ Suspiró. ' _Eso es suficiente, no voy a hacer esto –El Sr. Simmons dijo que solo tendría que darlo algo de tiempo y ella me mostraría lo que puede hacer por ella misma…"_

Arnold estaba a punto de empujar el poema fuera de su escritorio al bote de basura de una vez por todas cuando, de repente, las palabras de otra persona que había hablado con él en la tarde saltaron en su cabeza. ' ' _Tal vez es momento que empieces a jugar rudo con Helga Pataki –no es como si ella no lo hubiera estado pidiendo durante todos estos años'._ '

Mientras las palabras de su mejor amigo hacían eco en la mente de Arnold, un torrente de recuerdos comenzó a arrazar sobre él de todas las veces que Helga se había burlado de él, tomando su lado solo para aventarlo al lodo, luego para hacerle que lo odiaba, que le gusta, que no le importaba, y para rematar todo eso de que ella lo 'amaba' solo para retractarse de nuevo. ¡E incluso ahora se estaba rompiendo en pedazos y todo sobre ella! Y todo lo que ella podía mantener 'escondido' –haciendo a todos creer que ella era algo que no era, jugando sus juegos a expensas de los demás…

Normalmente, todas esas cosas por separado nunca habían molestado en realidad a Arnold. Sin embargo, mientras reflexionaba sobre el número de veces que habían sucedido y cuantas veces las dejaba pasar –y cuantas veces Helga dejaba de pasaran de nuevo–se volvió más y más frustrante. De repente, se levantó de su escritorio tan rápido que tiró su silla al suelo, con una expresión inquieta en su usualmente alegre rostro. "¡Eso es todo! No puedo seguir esperando a que Helga 'confiese'. ¡Sería otra cosa si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para averiguar lo que realmente es pero solo tengo este fin de semana para acercarme a lo que sea que ella está escondiendo!" Arnold comenzó a pasearse, intensificando lo elevado de su voz. "Esta podría ser la única oportunidad que tendré de saber sus verdaderos sentimientos…"

Enderezó su silla y se sentó de nuevo, dejando escapar un suspiro exasperado. "Si quiero saber la verdad sobre Helga de una vez por todas tendré que averiguarlo yo mismo…."

Arnold movió el poema de nuevo frente a él y comenzó a leerlo. "'Sin título'" Suspiró. "Bueno, eso no es exactamente revelador, ¿o si? Oh bueno…" Y con esas palabras Arnold lentamente giró sus ojos hacía la primera línea del poema de Helga, esperando encontrar alguna pista acerca del misterio detrás de la chica más confusa que nunca antes había conocido.


	3. Secretos y los secretos de su guardián

**Instruyendo a Arnold.**

Por: Azure129

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

 _Nota de traductora: Este fic en su idioma original se encuentra en inglés. La autora Azure129 me dio el permiso para poder traducirle su excelente trabajo al español y espero poder hacer una buena adaptación a nuestro ! No me pertenece ni mucho menos el fanfic original (TutoringArnold). Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción. Espero lo disfruten._

 _Además, la autora original pide que los reviews si gustan los puedan poner en la historia original en español. Ella dice que sabe un poco de español y que le daría mucho gusto leerlos y saber lo que opinan de su historia._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Secretos y los secretos de su guardián**

* * *

' _Sin título'_

 _Todos los días estaba jugando al juego:_

 _Mantenerte distante, insultando tu nombre._

 _Pero siempre regresabas con esa sonrisa de infante,_

 _Nunca dejando molestarte más que por un tiempo._

 _Pero un día me atrapaste intentando ayudarte._

 _Debiste estar sorprendido –yo pensando más que en mi misma._

 _E hice algo de lo que espero no te arrepientas,_

 _Aunque tú pareciste creer, no fue mi intensión._

 _Fui feliz antes, aun cuando no lo pudiste ver,_

 _Pero tomé la oportunidad, esperando que me aceptaras,_

 _Alas, amor, ¿por qué no puedes seguir la pista?_

 _A pesar de lo que he dicho, sigo loca por ti._

Helga había estado recitando su poema intencionalmente una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras continuaba destrozando, primero su mochila y ahora su cuarto entero, en busca de un objeto que estaba desesperada por encontrar. Eran ya las 11:30 AM pero aún estaba en su ropa de dormir, su cabello aplanado y enredado por su reciente sueño nocturno. Era un hermoso día de primavera afuera y el sol brillaba a través de la ventana de Helga, recordándole a la frenética niña de 10 años hasta qué punto la mañana había progresado.

Helga había terminado de revisar de nuevo debajo de su cama por el objeto que estaba intentando encontrar. De repente se puso de pie y salió corriendo a su mochila rota y obviamente vacía para sacudirla por décima vez desde que se había despertado. "Vamos, vamos -¡Tiene que estar aquí!"

Helga dejó de agitar la bolsa y se detuvo por un momento, como si en realidad esperara que algo cayera al suelo frente a sus pies en esta ocasión. Desafortunadamente, después de haberse roto en la escuela ayer y ahora ser sujeta toda la mañana a una furiosa agitación, la bolsa estaba en sus últimas. Así, en lugar de revelar el objeto que Helga deseaba, la cosa simplemente se rompió en dos dejando a Helga sosteniendo la parte baja en sus manos mientras la parte superior caía casualmente sobre la alfombra rosa de su cuarto.

La chica de cuarto grado frunció el ceño y arrojó los restos de su mochila sobre su hombro con un gruñido.

Con un suspiro de derrota, Helga se dejó caer sobre su cama nuevamente y con una voz tensa comenzó a regañarse a sí misma por su falta de cuidado. "Rayos, ¿en que estaba pensando? -¡Escribir sobre mi _confesión_! ¡Brillante, Helga, ahora toda la población estudiantil de la Primaria P.S. 118 sabrá acerca del posiblemente día más incómodo de tu vida!" Tomo un respiro profundo, tratando de calmarse. "Bien, Helga, chica, no hay razón para entrar en pánico –No es como que tu hubieras escrito su 'nombre' en él o algo." Pasó por las palabras de su poema en su cabeza de nuevo para asegurarse. Después de confirmar que el nombre de Arnold de hecho no aparecía en ninguna de las líneas de su más reciente tarea, se detuvo un momento y se sentó con una sonrisa expectante. "Además, un conserje probablemente solo lo tiró… cayó en el piso después de todo."

Este pensamiento la consoló un poco pero aún seguía un poco preocupada. En realidad, Helga probablemente habría olvidado acerca del poema en cuestión si no hubiera sido por una cosa. Desde que salió de la casa de Arnold ayer en la tarde no había podido dejar de pensar en las cosas extrañas que él le había preguntado antes de empujarla fuera de la puerta: ' _"si tu sí hubieras guardado alguna de tus tareas de la clase, tú me dejarías mirarla, ¿verdad?"_ 'De hecho, había estado tan preocupada con la inusual pregunta de su amor toda la tarde que aun cuando había caído dormida, lo primero que había hecho era buscar por su tarea arrugada. No estaba considerando realmente mostrárselo a él… pero de alguna manera se sentía culpable de no poder ser capaz de darle algún tipo de ejemplo para comenzar. ' _Tal vez solo podría mostrarle algunas pocas líneas… no es como si tuviera que llevar los catorce volúmenes de mi poesía hacia Arnold a su casa en un vagón rojo o algo.'_

Sin embargo, la búsqueda de una hora no solo en sus libros de texto, sino en su cuarto entero no había dado resultado hasta el momento; el papel arrugado del que había sido tan descuidada ayer estaba definitivamente perdido y muy posiblemente en los pasillos de la Primaria 118. Para decirlo sin rodeos, un poema de amor con el nombre de Helga Pataki estaba tirado a la intemperie en un lugar donde cualquiera de sus compañeros podría encontrarlo… y leerlo.

Cuando ese último pensamiento entró en su cabeza, Helga se estremeció un poco. _'Con mi suerte, quienquiera que lo encuentre va a empezar a cantarlo por los pasillos tan pronto como yo entre a la escuela la próxima semana…'_ Con un tragó de miedo se puso de lado y acercó sus rodillas a su pecho. _'No… no es tan sencillo. Quienquiera que lo tenga encontrará la manera de sutilmente dejarme saber que lo tiene, y luego usarlo para obtener lo que quieran de mi –favores, dinero, información.'_

El rostro de Helga perdió su ceño fruncido y adquirió una expresión triste. Se giró boca arriba de nuevo y sacó su relicario de Arnold de su mesa de noche donde siempre lo guardaba cada noche antes de dormir. "Oh Arnold, probablemente les diría lo que quisieran saber si eso significa protegerte de todo lo que pasó entre tú y yo-"

' " _Y también sería de gran ayuda poder ver algo de lo que tú has escrito" '_

' " _No sucede que tengas una copia de uno de los poemas que has escrito, ¿verdad?" '_

' " _si tu_ _sí_ _hubieras guardado alguna de tus tareas de la clase, tú me_ _dejarías_ _mirarla, ¿verdad?" '_

Estas partes de los últimos minutos de su conversación con Arnold inundaron la mente de Helga en un instante y culminaron con el recuerdo de ella y Arnold tratando de recoger sus libros en el piso ayer por la tarde… junto con una tarea de poesía muy especial que sospechosamente no había visto desde entonces.

Los ojos de Helga se abrieron como platos mientras la verdad del paradero de su poema la golpeaba. "OH… MI…" Afortunadamente, no había nadie más en la casa esa mañana para escuchar el grito perforador que se desató desde la habitación de la niña de diez años.

* * *

Arnold se sentó en una pequeña silla plegable en la azotea de la Casa de Huéspedes, un ligero viento cálido soplaba a sus mechones de cabello rubio en la brillante luz del sol. Sin embargo, en lugar de mirar hacia las nubes perdido soñando despierto como usualmente lo hacía, su mirada cambiaba entre el reloj en su muñeca a la calle debajo con una mirada de frustración en su rostro. "Mmm… ya pasa de medio día… Me pregunto dónde está…"

Con un suspiró, Arnold cerró sus ojos y reclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, secretamente agradecido por al menos un momento para él mismo antes de su primera sesión de estudio con Helga Pataki. En silencio, comenzó a tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos una vez más esa mañana – y tenía mucho por resolver.

La noche anterior, tras la salida de su tutora de poesía y su constante tormento infantil, Arnold había hecho algo muy fuera de personalidad; después de horas de debate moral y sopesar las potenciales consecuencias de su única oportunidad de acercarse a la verdad de lo que Helga ocultaba de una buena vez por todas, había puesto sus deseos antes que la privacidad de su amiga y había leído su poema.

Ciertamente, le había tomado un poco de tiempo darse cuenta exactamente de lo que el poema estaba describiendo. De hecho, se había tomado su tiempo para volver a leer una y otra vez para asegurarse que no perdiera nada que lo que Helga podría haber estado intentando decir (No obstante tan inexperto era Arnold al escribir poesía, siempre había sido el doble de terrible al interpretarla.) Y después de una noche completa estudiando con cuidado el poema de Helga, Arnold estaba bastante seguro de que sus sospechas finalmente eran confirmadas: Helga G. Pataki, en efecto, parecía amarlo.

Sin embargo, tenía unas dudas; sólo porque esto parecía ser la única conclusión lógica no quería decir que estaba listo para aceptarla. _'Quiero decir, no tiene mi_ _nombre_ _en el o algo, pero definitivamente parece ser un poema de amor para alguien. Alguien a quien ella ha insultado, alguien que no le cree, alguien por quien ella se preocupa de todas formas…'_ Arnold se sonrojó levemente. _'Sin embargo, aún hay una posibilidad de que pudiera ser para_ _alguien más_ _–digo, ¿Quién soy para decir que yo soy la única persona a la que ella ha 'amado'?'_

Arnold no estaba completamente ciego; cada vez que iniciaba esta línea de pensamiento hacia una conclusión más lógica lo había dominado. _'Tú sabes que ella estaba diciendo la verdad, Arnold… solo que no querías lidiar con eso entonces. Y tú sabes que eres el único que calza en el poema… En todo caso, ella no uso tu nombre porque era muy obvio que está hablando de_ _ti._ _'_ Arnold había tenido esta conversación consigo mismo mientras trataba de quedarse dormido la noche anterior, y cuando este último pensamiento vino a su mente había jalado su almohada sobre su rostro con un suspiro derrotado. Exhausto por la confusión del día, se había quedado dormido en un profundo sueño rápidamente y había comenzado a soñar con una nueva idea que no podía entender (y que no había podido recordar en su totalidad por la mañana) había empezado a aparecer en su mente. _'¿Y que sería tan malo…_ _sí fuera_ _sobre mi…?'_

Ahora, Arnold se sentaba en su azotea con un aparente número ilimitado de preguntas estorbando en su cabeza. _'¿Cuándo tiempo se ha sentido ella de esta manera? ¿Por qué actuaría tan mala todo el tiempo en lugar de solo decir algo? ¿Y por qué negarlo después de pasar por todo el problema de confesarse ante mí, y en uno de los días más locos de mi vida?'_

Arnold abrió los ojos y sacó el poema hecho bolita de su bolsillo, con una sonrisa en su rostro. "No puedo creer que ella escribiera esto, sin embargo, supongo que realmente no pude entender todo lo que quiso decir con todas esas cosas en el edificio de Industrias Futuro hasta que lo vi con mis propios ojos." Su rostro adquirió una mirada soñadora. "Hmmm… ¿me pregunto si esto significa que el tema sobre 'acosarte día y noche' y 'hacer altares en los armarios sobre mi' son ciertas también?" A pesar de que probablemente debería sentirse un poco incómodo con la posibilidad, Arnold no pudo resistir reír un poco ante la idea de Helga pasando por todos esos problemas en lugar de simplemente decirle la verdad. Negó con la cabeza, divertido. _'Nah, ella debió haber estado exagerando… ya habría notado algo para ahora.'_

En cualquier caso, Arnold puso estos dos últimos temas en el fondo de su mente para abordar después si incluso llegara tan lejos con Helga.

Por ahora, sin embargo, aún estaba un poco indeciso de cómo manejar la situación. La noche anterior todo lo que había tenido en su mente había sido encontrar la manera de leer el poema de Helga – ni siquiera había considerado lo que podría hacer después.

Arnold bostezó, estirando los brazos en al aire cálido de primavera. "Bueno, supongo que tendré que enfrentarla sobre eso… eso sería la forma más directa de hacerlo." Sin embargo, su rostro adquirió una expresión un poco preocupada. "¿Pero qué pasa si estoy equivocado –Digo, parece que hubiera escrito sobre mi, pero siempre hay una posibilidad… y que tal si niega todo de nuevo? No quiero asustarla, sólo quiero que me diga la verdad."

Suspiró y se levantó de la silla, caminando hacía el borde de la azotea para obtener una mejor vista de la calle abajo, aún vacía. "Tal vez deba acercar el tema lentamente… no quiero avergonzarla. Veré si puedo hacer que ella me hable sobre su poesía y tal vez eso me ayude a asegurarme de que éste es sobre mi… y averiguar si hay otros…" Arnold suspiró. "Entonces tal vez al fin pueda traer a colación lo que paso en Industrias Futuro para que podamos hablar de eso juntos." Sin necesidad de decirlo, ni él ni Helga habían siquiera mencionado el tema de su confesión desde que había pasado, ambos demasiado avergonzados y sorprendidos para decir una sola palabra.

De repente, otra cosa que Arnold no había considerado saltó a su cabeza. _'¿Qué le voy a decir? Si ella admite de nuevo que me ama… ¿Cómo siquiera puedo empezar a responder a eso?'_ Él considero. _'Bueno, si ella me está diciendo como se siente, supongo que sólo tendré que decirle como me siento yo… que me gusta, que la admiro y que la considero una amiga… pero –'_

De repente, los ojos de Arnold se agrandaron y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando vio un borrón rosa y rubio corriendo calle abajo hacia su pórtico. Rápidamente corrió a su ventanal y se dejó caer en su cama. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta, y estaba a punto de apurarse escaleras abajo para permitir que una Helga Pataki aparentemente frenética entrara a la Casa de Huéspedes cuando de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y Arnold sintió algo chocar contra él, haciéndolo caer de nuevo sobre la alfombra de su habitación.

Arnold se apoyó en los codos y sacudió su cabeza para despejarse, con los ojos todavía cerrados. Podía sentir un peso sobre su cuerpo y por un momento pensó que su cerdo mascota, Abner, de alguna manera había irrumpido a través de la puerta y aterrizado sobre él. Sin embargo escuchó un gemino familiar y abrió sus ojos solo para ver a Helga tumbada encima de él, sobándose la cabeza del mismo modo y tratando de liberarse de su repentino encontronazo.

Acostumbrado a chocar contra Helga así, Arnold normalmente se hubiera disculpado por lastimarla y ayudado a levantarse. Pero, en cambio, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y gritó con voz un tanto en pánico. "¡HELGA!", y rápidamente se alejó de ella, dejando a la chica levantarse por sí misma, por una vez. Era extraño, pero de repente se sintió muy incómodo estar tan cerca de ella – su estómago se había retorcido en un nudo y su corazón parecía haberse detenido.

Una vez fuera de debajo de ella, se detuvo por un momento y trató de sacudirse la repentina sensación de ansiedad; supuso que era solo un efecto de saber con certeza como se sentía ella por él. _'Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba… tengo que tomar las cosas con calma.'_

Arnold tragó saliva y se obligó a sí mismo a alcanzar la mano de Helga para ayudarla, aunque ya estaba de pie. "¡Criminal, Cabeza de balón, ¿estabas esperando detrás de la puerta a propósito o algo?!" Se dio cuenta de su brazo extendido. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Arnold forzó una sonrisa aunque aún se sentía un poco nervioso. "Um… yo solo trataba de ayudarte a levantarte, Helga."

Ella se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos. "¡Bueno, creo llegas un poco tarde, ya que obviamente ya estoy de pie, Arnoldo! ¡Rayos!"

Arnold bajó su brazo y se sonrojó ligeramente. "Oh, cierto – lo siento, Helga."

"Deberías," replicó ella con un tono de victoria. "Está bien, hemos perdido ya suficiente tiempo – ¡vamos a empezar para que pueda salir ya de aquí!" Helga irrumpió pasando junto a él y se sentó en el escritorio de Arnold, subiendo sus pies sobre la mesa y mirando hacia abajo con una mirada molesta.

Mientras Arnold consideraba que le debía preguntar a Helga primero, Helga tenía sus propios pensamientos en mente. Sabía que no podía preguntarle a Arnold si tenía su poema; había siempre la opción de que él solo lo hubiera recogido pero no lo hubiera notado entre sus cosas, aunque su naturaleza astuta lo dudaba. En pocas palabras, Helga estaba enojada; no le gustaba la idea de que Arnold tuviera algo de ella y estaba absolutamente furiosa sobre la idea de que él hubiera invadido su privacidad. Había decidido, después de correr fuera de su casa a la de Arnold solo minutos después de su última búsqueda, que encontraría una manera de hacer que Arnold admitiera si había leído su poema o no y luego manejar la situación a partir de eso. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era ser inteligente y preguntar las cosas correctas… Arnold era listo pero sabía que era demasiado honesto como para mentir en una pregunta directa. Además, si había una cosa que Helga G. Pataki sabia como hacer era como manejar a Arnold.

"Bien… um… está bien." Arnold cruzó su habitación para agarrar su mochila del piso cerca de su cama. _'¿Qué pasa conmigo? Necesito calmarme o ella empezará a sospechar algo. Sí algo,_ _ella_ _debería ser la que este nerviosa aquí; no es como si_ _yo_ _fuera él que está enamorado.'_ Arnold sintió un poco más de confianza con este último pensamiento.

Sin embargo, mientras se hacía paso a través de la habitación hacia Helga con su mochila al hombro, un nuevo y mucho más interesante concepto llego a la mente de Arnold: se dio cuenta que nunca había considerado realmente lo que el amor de Helga por él podría significar. Volvió a pensar en todas las veces que él había estado 'enamorado'; Ruth, la Señorita Felter, Summer, Lila. Los sentimientos de Helga parecían ser un poco más fuertes que los suyos, considerando lo que ella había dicho en su confesión… pero tenía que haber algunas similitudes, no obstante, ¿cierto? Cuando finalmente se acercó a Helga, ahora cargando una silla en su mano libre para que ambos pudieran sentarse en el escritorio, Arnold trató de recordar el efecto que tenía en él el estar enamorado. _'Bueno, veamos; siempre me sentía muy nervioso cuando hablaba con la persona – como si no pudiera pensar claramente, y siempre me encontraba a mí mismo pensando sobre ellas cuando estaba solo, y cada vez que me acercaba a ellas me sentía muy torpe y una luz en mi interior…'_

Perdido en su tren de pensamientos, el rostro de Arnold había adquirido una expresión muy enamorada completada con una sonrisa amplia y una mirada soñadora para cuando llegó junto a Helga con la silla y sus libros de la escuela.

Desde el escritorio de Arnold, Helga había estado observando el cambio de la expresión en el rostro de Arnold mientras hacía su camino a través del cuarto. A medida que sus alterados, también lo hicieron sus propias expresiones comenzando a cambiar de la típica molestia "Helga G. Pataki" a una mirada curiosa y finalmente a una mirada un poco nerviosa. ' _Uh oh… conozco esa mirada… ¡_ _ **lo sabe**_ _!'_ Helga sintió su corazón latir más y más rápido - ¿Y sí él iba a enfrentarse a ella directamente? ¿Sólo dejando el poema justo frente a ellos en el escritorio y empezar a hablar sobre sus 'sentimientos' y como él la valoraba como 'amiga'? Helga tragó saliva, tratando de mantenerse plantada en la silla cuando todo lo que quería hacer era correr tan lejos de esta situación tan rápido como pudiera. _'Sabía que esto era una mala idea; ¡todo esto! Olvídalo – prefiero sacar una C que tener que pasar por eso.'_

De repente, sin embargo, una nueva idea se le ocurrió a Helga que puso su ceño fruncido de nuevo en su rostro. _'¡¿Y si esa mirada es porque quiere mostrarme alguno de sus poemas de amor sobre Lila o Ruth?!_ _ **¡¿Qué sí espera que lo ayude con ellas o algo?!'**_ Helga apretó los puños – su enojo hacia la idea de que algo así le pasara estaba tomando lo mejor de ella. _'¡_ _Juro_ _que si me pone una hoja de papel desde esa mochila con la palabra 'Lila' frente a mi voy a romperla en pedazos y luego lo voy a hacer pedazos a_ _él_ _!_

A pesar de estos pensamientos, Helga logró mantener su posición relajada aparentemente mientras Arnold se sentaba a su lado aun viéndose extremadamente feliz. Viendo que él no iba a salir de su trance en cualquier momento, Helga preguntó la primera pregunta que pudo pensar en una voz tan casual como pudo reunir. "¿Para qué es la mochila, Arnoldo?"

Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron de repente y sacudió su cabeza para despejarse. "¿Eh?"

Helga rodó los ojos. "Dije, '¿para qué es la mochila', melenudo?"

"Oh… sólo pensé que podríamos necesitar nuestras anotaciones de Inglés –"

Helga cerró los ojos y lentamente negó con la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia delante con una sonrisa divertida. "Arnold, Arnold, Arnold… ¿realmente necesitas ayuda, verdad?" Se dio cuenta de su mirada confundida en su rostro, pero estaba aliviada de que él _no iba_ a mostrarle un montón de cursis poemas de amor a Lila que no pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa. "Esto no es un trabajo de investigación o una entrevista o algo así - ¡Es poesía! No puedes confiar en algún tipo de estructura o libros de textos preplaneados para hacerlo – es algo a lo que tienes que llegar por tu propia cuenta. Un poema dice algo sobre quién eres… ¡un montón de 'notas' no pueden decir eso, cabeza de balón!"

Arnold parpadeó sorprendido – nunca había escuchado a Helga decir algo tan profundo antes. Por lo general, sólo parecía prestar atención sobre las cosas hasta que quisiera algo sobre ellas pero había era algo diferente sobre este tema – una pasión que solo había visto en Helga G. Pataki una vez antes… la única vez que ella se había abierto con él y le mostró su verdadera personalidad y sus verdaderos sentimientos…

Arnold quería preguntar más sobre como ella sabía tanto sobre lo que significaba ser un poeta, pero decidió no hacerlo. _'Esto no nos va a llevar a ninguna parte; necesito encontrar la manera de hablar con ella sobre su último poema…'_

Mientras tanto, Helga estaba teniendo pensamientos similares mientras ella concluía su explicación de poesía para Arnold. _'¡Necesito dejar de hablar tanto – tengo que encontrar la manera de conseguir traer el tema de mi poema! Veamos…'_

"De cualquier manera, Cabeza de balón, todo lo que necesitamos son algunas libretas limpias y algunos lápices. ¿Crees que puedas conseguir eso?" Levantó una ceja hacia él en pregunta.

Arnold abrió un cajón y sacó un par de libretas de espiral vacías y dos lápices. Los puso frente a él mismo y Helga. "¿Estos están bien, Helga?"

Ella apenas echo un vistazo a los objetos. "Ajá, ajá, bien. Oh, por cierto," Helga buscó en uno de sus bolsillos de su vestido y sacó un papel doblado, "Vi tu poema." ' _Perfecto',_ pensó para si misma mientras arrojaba el papel sobre el escritorio frente a ellos, _'al menos esto va a traer la tarea real… además,'_ se rió un poco para sí misma, ' _he estado esperando preguntarle sobre esto.'_

Momentáneamente Arnold dejó de lado su misión de hacer que Helga admitiera de una vez por todas lo que sentía por él. Casi había olvidado que tenían que discutir su poema, y no estaba seguro porque en realidad estaba curioso de lo que ella pudiera tener que decirle. Le dio toda su atención. "Oh, genial – así que ¿qué te pareció?" Cogió el papel y empezó a desdoblarlo. De repente, una mirada confundida llegó a su rostro. "Helga, ¿pensé que dijiste que lo habías leído?" Arnold había esperado marcas de correcciones, tal vez algunos comentarios en los márgenes – pero la página estaba justo igual como cuando él se la había dado.

"¿No es lo que acabo de decir, melenudo?"

"Pero," giró la página para que estuviera frente a ella, "¿por qué no lo corregiste, entonces?"

Helga tomó un lápiz y uno de los cuadernos y empezó a garabatear distraídamente. "Arnold, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Eso no es un problema de matemáticas donde no arrastraste el 3 o algo – esto es sobre interpretación y experiencia personal. ¡No puedo solamente poner algunas flechas y tachar algunas cosas para mágicamente 'arreglarlo'! ¡Es tu poema y mejorar en una pieza de escritura es totalmente sobre ti!" Apuntó con su dedo a su cara a su última palabra, y luego se apartó de él y empezó a jugar con su lápiz y con una media sonrisa en su rostro. "Aunque si tengo algunas 'sugerencias' si quieres escucharlas"

"Uh, claro, eso sería genial, Helga." Arnold se recargó y colocó sus manos en su regazo, esperando a que ella iniciara. Ella lo miró por un momento, y finalmente giró los ojos. "Criminal ¿tengo que _hacer_ todo yo?" Agarró la libreta extra y un lápiz y se los dio a Arnold. "Toma, Arnold – una libreta y un lápiz para que realmente puedas _tomar notas_ de lo que te voy a decir."

Arnold se sonrojó un poco con vergüenza. A pesar de su buen carácter en general estaba empezando a sentirse un poco frustrado con Helga. Sabía que ser áspera en los bordes era solo parte de su personalidad, pero no le gustaba que ella tuviera la necesidad de ser tan abrasiva aún cuando estaban solos. La sonrisa dejó su rostro y sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco. "Bien. Vamos a empezar." Arnold tocó con el lápiz la página en blanco esperando de nuevo a que Helga iniciara.

Helga notó su cambio de actitud y sintió una pequeña punzada de culpa. _'Tal vez debería aligerarme un poco. Digo, no es como si hubiera nadie más aquí. Además, nunca voy a lograr que hable sobre mi poema si ni siquiera quiere hablar conmigo en primer lugar.'_

Ella se aclaró la garganta, y trató de sonar un poco más sincera. "Bueno, para empezar, Simmons tenía razón sobre la cosa de 'no emoción'. Tú, más que nada, sólo contaste una historia que rima – ningún simbolismo, no hay capas en su significado, de ninguna manera alguna conexión personal."

Arnold volvió su mirada de Helga hacia la página en blanco frente a él y comenzó a escribir. "Pero traté de escribir sobre todas las cosas importantes que me pasaron durante el incidente de Industrias Futuro - ¿Por qué eso no califica como algo personal?"

Helga flanqueó y casi sintió una lagrima llegar a su ojo. _'Bueno, gracias por incluirme_ _a mí_ _en todas esas 'cosas importantes' Arnold.'_ En ninguna parte del poema de Arnold había mencionado sobre la confesión de Helga. No que Helga no estuviese agradecida de que Arnold se mantuviera callado sobre su secreto pero, aun así… su comentario había lastimado un poco.

Helga suspiró y trato de continuar con la lección. "Arnold, _todos_ saben lo que pasó durante la cosa entera de 'salvar al vecindario'. ¡Es aburrido! Quiero decir, desde las primeras líneas de 'Gerald y yo estábamos jugando pelota, cuando un constructor malvado apareció – era demasiado alto' hasta las líneas finales de 'El vecindario estaba feliz porque habíamos salvado el día, Todos celebraron gritando ¡Viva!' ¡Sentí que me iba a quedar dormida! ¿Por qué no intentas escribir sobre algo único en tu vida – algo que nadie más sepa pero que tenga un significado para ti?"

Arnold vio esta oportunidad y fue por ella. "¿Es sobre lo que tú escribes, Helga? ¿Las cosas secretas que te importan a ti?"

' _Uh oh, esto es un problema.'_ Los ojos de Helga se abrieron y miró directo a Arnold, un poco baja de guardia por lo que él le acababa de preguntar. Tragó saliva y rápidamente dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente. "Bien… ¿ _Tú_ qué piensas, cabeza de balón?"

Arnold frunció el ceño – había estado esperando una respuesta mucho más reveladora. "Bueno, eso es lo que acabas de decir que hace bueno un poema, ¿cierto? Así que eso tiene que ser sobre lo que tú escribes."

Helga tomó un buen vistazo de él. _'Está bien, ¿cuál es su dirección? Arnold no hace tantas preguntas – NUNCA. ¡Digo, rayos, una vez cayó en que yo solo estaba tomando un paseo cuando me atrapó caminando dormida en su escalera de escape en medio de la noche! Está bien, Helga, chica – solo relájate y trata de tener el control de la conversación… tal vez solo estas siendo paranoica'_

"Ajá, ¿cuál es tu punto?" respondió.

"Bueno, ¿podrías darme un ejemplo? No estoy seguro de que entiendo lo que quieres decir con 'conexión personal'. ¿Tal vez tú podrías decirme sobre _qué_ era tu último poema?" Arnold sonrió; ella tendría que darle algo ahora. Solo había una manera de salir de esa pregunta y tenía planeado como manejar las cosas si ella se iba por esa opción…

Helga sonrió y se levantó de su silla con la libreta y el lápiz en su mano. "¡HOO-LA, Arnold! ¡Pensé que habíamos pasado por esto ayer!" Se dirigió hacia el sofá rojo de Arnold y se sentó casualmente. Había sido agradable sentarse tan cerca de Arnold, pero poner un poco de distancia entre ellos le daría una mejor vista para observar sus gestos y poder averiguar si guardaba algo. Además, era lindo estar en su cuarto y no estar atrapada ya sea detrás del sofá o en un closet; quería explorar desde todos los ángulos mientras todavía pudiera.

Después de sentarse, ella continuó con su respuesta. "¡Ya te dije que no guardo ninguno de mis poemas! ¡Lo siento, amigo, pero si quieres algún ejemplo soy la chica equivocaba para el trabajo!" sus ojos se entrecerraron. "Y en cuanto al que me dieron de vuelta ayer – es extraño pero no parece que pueda _encontrarlo_ …" Buscó por una reacción en Arnold pero él aún tenía la misma expresión satisfactoria en su rostro. "Sabía que lo tenía ayer por la tarde… ¿no llegaste a ver lo que hice con él antes de comenzar a hablar con el señor Simmons, o si?"

Una sonrisa satisfactoria llegó a su rostro. _'Perfecto; ¡no hay manera de que Arnold pudiera mentirme a una pregunta directa! ¡Por lo menos tendrá que venir con una excusa débil y evidente para salir de esto. Lo tengo ahora!'_

Sosteniendo su propio cuaderno y lápiz, Arnold simplemente continuó sonriendo con una mirada entrecerrada sabionda y caminó hacía el sofá para sentarse al lado de Helga. Había estado esperando esta excusa, pero sabía que no había una manera fácil de rodearla… y tal vez podía tener una oportunidad de probar algo de lo que tenía curiosidad mientras estaba en eso.

Exteriormente, Arnold se veía perfectamente feliz y confiado. Internamente, sin embargo, estaba sintiendo una pequeña punzada de culpa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. _'Aun así, será interesante ver que pasa…'_

Arnold dio la respuesta más veraz que se le ocurrió sin delatarse. "Mmmm, no sabía siquiera que estabas buscándolo hasta ahora." Notó como la sonrisa de Helga en su rostro se volvía un gesto de decepción, pero continuó. "De todos modos, sé que has dicho que no tienes nada que mostrarme, pero tienes que recordar algo sobre lo que tratan – sólo pensé que tú podrías recordar el tema del más reciente."

De repente, tomó la mano derecha de Helga en su mano izquierda y añadió, "Por favor, trata de recordar, Helga. Tú has sido de mucha ayuda hasta ahora… pero entonces de nuevo, no hubiera esperado nada menos de la mejor escritora de nuestra clase."

Al principio, Helga no dio ninguna respuesta pero Arnold podía ver que sus hombros se habían tensado y sus ojos se habían agrandado un poco. Ella tragó saliva, y lo regresó. "Bueno… ¡no es como sí yo estuviera haciendo esto por tí, Arnold-o!" Su voz temblaba un poco; Arnold no había esperado nada como esto. "Y no es como sí yo fuera diciendo a todos que soy alguna clase de 'poeta' froo-froo, la-de-da, remilgada y pequeña azucarada" escupió la última palabra en una voz tan sarcástica como pudo sacar. "Rayos, sólo porque Simmons tiene alguna clase de fijación por todo lo que escribo no quiere decir que – "

En un impulsó, Arnold la interrumpió. "Solo estoy diciendo que debes de ser realmente buena, especialmente para que él te haya elegido como tutora – eso es todo." Movió su rostro más cerca del del ella como si estuviera estudiando algo. "Debes haber escrito sobre algunas cosas realmente maravillosas, Helga. Y solo quería tener una mejor idea de que eran y… um… _por qué_ las elegiste." Esta parte fue la más difícil para Arnold de sacar pero si era lo que más quería saber. Tenía el control de la conversación y, conociendo la tendencia de Helga de cambiar las situaciones como estas a su favor, quería tomar ventaja de su poder temporal el mayor tiempo posible.

Helga no pudo ayudarse a sí misma; quería callarlo con un insulto gracioso, una observación sarcástica o un comentario obvio… ¡lo que fuera! Y aun así… cada palabra que ella hubiera escrito había sido para Arnold, y realmente escucharlo interesado en su trabajo y hasta dándole cumplidos (a pesar de que ella aún no estaba segura de que él hubiera leído alguno de ellos sabiendo que eran suyos) era el momento en el que casi no pudo soportar la idea de sabotearse.

"¿Helga?" El rostro de Arnold ahora adquirió una expresión preocupada; ella sólo estaba sentada allí, mirando con los ojos abiertos hacía él y no diciendo una sola palabra. _'¿Tal vez estoy llevando todo esto demasiado lejos?'_ Se preguntó a sí mismo.

No había duda en su mente a este punto que Helga definitivamente tenía sentimientos por él; había estado buscando la oportunidad para casualmente tocarla y ver su reacción y aún no podía creer el efecto que había tenido. Él había estado en contacto con ella antes; en los juegos de basebol y futbol, en la escuela, y hasta chocando mutuamente en la banqueta, pero nunca había sido tan personal y él nunca se había realmente tomado el tiempo de revisar si ella reaccionaba de alguna manera especial al estar cerca de él. _'Sí ella me ama'_ había estado pensando desde que había recordado el efecto que Lila y Ruth y las otras habían tenido sobre  él, ' _entonces podre revisar algo aún si yo sólo toco su mano. Y eso me ayudará a saber si tengo algún tipo de plan de repuesto si ella comienza a tratar de evitar mis preguntas – alguna manera de tirar de ella un poco y hacerle bajar la guardia.'_

Ahora, sin embargo, definitivamente estaba teniendo algunas dudas sobre su plan. Todo parecía bastante como si estuviera tomando ventaja de sus sentimientos. Retiró su mano y decidió que no haría nada como esto de nuevo a menos que no tuviera otra opción.

Helga regresó a sus sentidos tan pronto como estuvo libre del toque de Arnold, y de golpe alcanzó a decir, "Uh, ajá, Arnold… uh, lo siento yo sólo –sólo- sólo estaba tratando de… recordar sobre que era mi último poema, eso es todo."

"Oh" Arnold estaba a punto de preguntar qué era lo que había logrado recordar, pero se detuvo. Sentía que ya había empujado suficiente a Helga por un día y no quería presionarla más por más respuestas. Cualquier cosa más que ella pudiera darle sería porque saldría de ella…

* * *

 **Nota de la autora original:** ¡Bueno, eso es todo hasta el siguiente capítulo! Como siempre R &R es muy considerado. Y quédense en sintonia porque tengo algunos planes interesantes para Arnold y Helga – este fin de semana aún no se acaba, ¡no por un buen rato!

 **Nota de la traductora:** _Recuerden que la autora (Azure129) pide que los reviews si gustan los puedan poner en la historia original, aún si los reviews están en español. Ella dice que sabe un poco de español y que le daría mucho gusto leerlos y saber lo que opinan de su historia._


	4. Almuerzo y encontronazo poético

**Instruyendo a Arnold.**

Por: Azure129

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

 _Nota de traductora: Este fic en su idioma original se encuentra en inglés. La autora Azure129 me dio el permiso para poder traducirle su excelente trabajo al español y espero poder hacer una buena adaptación a nuestro Arnold! No me pertenece ni mucho menos el fanfic original (Tutoring Arnold). Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción. Espero lo disfruten._

 _Además, la autora original pide que los reviews si gustan los puedan poner en la historia original en español. Ella dice que sabe un poco de español y que le daría mucho gusto leerlos y saber lo que opinan de su historia._

 _Y perdón por la tardanza, pero, rayos ¡sí que es difícil traducir los poemas! jejejeje  
_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Almuerzo y encontronazo poético**

* * *

"Uh, ajá, Arnold… uh, lo siento yo solo –solo- solo estaba tratando de… recordar sobre que era mi último poema, eso es todo."

Helga sabía que había sido un error al segundo que esas palabras dejaron sus labios, pero era todo lo que había sido capaz de pensar. Sabía que había jugado justo en la curiosidad de Arnold sobre su poesía y, si había habido alguna duda en su mente de que Arnold no solo poseyera pero también hubiera leído su poema, se había ido ya. ' _¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! Debí haberlo callado - ¿Por qué soy tan tonta cuando estoy cerca de él? Perfecto, Helga – ahora él te va a preguntar sobre lo que recuerdas y, conociéndote, ¡agitará sus pestañas y tú comenzaras a recitar cada oda a su gloría en la que puedas pensar! Criminal, ¡debe haber una manera de salir de esta!'_

Para sorpresa de Helga, sin embargo, todo lo que dijo Arnold de vuelta fue, "Oh." Y luego rompió el contacto visual con ella, acomodándose incómodo en su asiento, doblando los brazos detrás de su cabeza, y empezando a mirar a través del cristal de su techo como pensando que su conversación había terminado y ahora tenía otra cosa para pensar.

Helga no estaba segura de qué debía decir después. El hechizo de tener a su amor verdadero tan cerca de ella ahora se había casi desvanecido pero, aún ahora, estaba preocupada que en cualquier minuto él la tomaría de la mano o colocaría su palma en su hombro… algo que la dejara completamente a su merced de nuevo. _'¡¿Quién se cree que es de todos modos?! Si realmente se diera cuenta de cómo me siento sobre él, sabría que algo como eso haría que yo...'_

De repente, Helga una muy incómoda realización cayó sobre ella: _'Él lo hizo a propósito…'_ Helga se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, insegura de si debería estar enojada que Arnold usara su debilidad contra ella o triste de que él hubiera tomado ventaja de sus sentimientos o hasta orgullosa de que él finalmente hubiera tomado un pequeño pasó por si mismo contra ella. Frustrada por su conflicto emocional, Helga abrió los ojos ahora con el ceño fruncido y con un suspiro agitado, simplemente exclamó, "¡Oh, por el amor de dios, Arnold!"

Arnold continuó mirando el cielo sobre él un segundo antes de girarse lentamente para encarar a Helga con una expresión en blanco. Levantó una ceja en vista de curiosidad, durando, y luego abrió su boca como si pensara que fuera a decir algo cuando, de repente, un golpe en la puerta lo silenció.

Detrás de la puerta llegó una pregunta ahogada. "Oye, hombre pequeño, ¿puedo pasar?"

Arnold se detuvo un momento, luego le contestó a la voz familiar. "Uh, claro, abuelo."

El abuelo de Arnold entró en la habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Oye, chico, ¿Cómo va el estudio con tu pequeña amiga?" Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia al mirar a Helga quien se hundió un poco más en su asiento y continuó con el ceño fruncido.

"Uh," Arnold se giró hacia Helga, esperando obtener alguna clase de confirmación de ella de que las cosas entre ellos estaban bien. Sin embargo, se negó a hacer contacto visual con él. Miró de nuevo a su abuelo. "Bien, abuelo. Sólo estábamos…"

Arnold miró hacia abajo por un momento y levantó su libreta, la cual había caído al suelo por sus pies… "… solo estábamos tomando notas."

"Mmm hmmm." El abuelo caminó de nuevo hacia la puerta de Arnold, aún viendo a ambos niños de diez años con una sonrisa sabionda. "Bueno, ya es la una en punto. Si tú o tu pequeña amiga – eh ¿cuál dijiste que era su nombre?"

"Es Helga, abuelo."

El abuelo se acarició la barbilla pensando mientras el recuerdo de haber escuchado el nombre de Helga de repente volvía. "Cierto, cierto... bueno, si cualquiera de ustedes tiene hambre, hombre pequeño, tu abuela hizo comida y todos los inquilinos están por empezar a comer abajo en el comedor."

Arnold le dio a su abuelo una mirada preocupada.

"Oh, no te preocupes, hombre pequeño. La comida es definitivamente comestible esta vez – tu abuela esta con el furor del estilo sureño esta semana y cocinó una gran lote de pollo frito, bisquests, ¡y para postre una tarta de frambuesas… MMM!" El abuelo se frotó el estómago de alegría ante la idea de esta última golosina. Arnold no pudo evitar más que dar una pequeña sonrisa ante el hecho de que su abuelo estuviera tan emocionado sobre comer una de las comidas que siempre le había advertido a Arnold nunca tocar, y que siempre parecía hacer tanto daño a su estómago.

El abuelo rápidamente se sacudió el pensamiento feliz de la tarta que lo esperaba dos pisos abajo. "De cualquier manera, ustedes dos únanse cuando terminen de golpear los libros." Su rostro adquirió una mirada molesta cuando abrió la puerta de Arnold y se preparó para descender hacia el piso de abajo. "¡Tengo que bajar allá antes de que el pésimo vago de Kokoschka robe toda la carne de pollo!"

La puerta de Arnold se cerró y ambos, Arnold y Helga, se sentaron en silencio hasta que el sonido de los pasos del abuelo de Arnold se alejó. Arnold se giró a Helga. "Así que, ¿tienes hambre?"

Preguntó eso como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos hacia poco. Helga, aún molesta con él, sin embargo, por realmente usar su poder sobre ella para su propio beneficio, no estaba por dejarle las cosas tan fácil. _'¿Él piensa que todo lo que tiene que hacer es sostener mi mano y yo comenzaré a seguirlo alrededor como un cachorro? Bueno, ni hablarlo - nadie controla a Helga G. Pataki… ni siquiera Arnold…'_

Ella se giró para encararlo, con el ceño fruncido todavía y replicó, "¡No!"

Siguiendo a su respuesta, hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos niños de cuarto grado en el cual el estómago vacío de Helga (había estado tan ocupada buscando en su cuarto por su poema para Arnold toda la mañana que corrió fuera de su casa antes de desayunar) eligió emitir una queja muy clara y audible.

Helga cruzó sus brazos apretados sobre su abdomen como si estuviera tratando de silenciar el obvio sonido, aunque se negó a dar cualquier otra señal de que lo hubiera escuchado.

Arnold sonrió. _'¿Por qué no solo lo admite?'_

"¿Estás segura Helga?" Levantó una ceja en sospecha, y se acercó un poco más a ella.

Helga cerró los ojos y sostuvo su nariz en alto con un aire de superioridad. "Por supuesto que estoy segura, cabeza de balón."

Helga estaba esperando que su estómago hubiera terminado sus plegarias por comida, pero no pudo quitarse el pensamiento de su mente del pollo frito y el hecho de que no había comido en todo el día. Helga inhaló y de repente dando cuenta que podía oler el sabor salado de la comida, ya que los vapores se abrieron camino a través de las salidas de aire de la Casa de Huéspedes y dentro de la habitación en el ático de Arnold. Aún así, se mantuvo en su sitio… aunque su estómago tenía otros planes.

Otro gruñido interrumpió el silenció entre los dos niños de diez años, y Arnold tuvo que esforzarse mucho para reprimir la risa ante la persistencia de Helga. Con una mirada entrecerrada y una amplia sonrisa, Arnold continuó. "Creo que lo estás, Helga."

Movió su rostro un poco más cerca al de ella, pero Helga estaba preparada para esto esta vez y se alejó unas pulgadas más de Arnold, "No, _no_ lo estoy _Arnold_."

Él se acercó un más de nuevo, disfrutando este juego que parecían estar jugando uno con el otro. Era divertido verla actuar tan obstinada sobre algo tan simple como la comida, y todo lo que ella podía mantener era su 'orgullo'.

La sonrisa de Arnold se agrandó aún más y amenazaba en convertirse en una risa plena. " _Suena_ como que tienes hambre, Helga."

Helga se alejó aún más de él, tratando de mirar abajo. En una voz ligeramente más débil respondió hacia él, "El único _sonido_ del que deberías preocuparte es sobre lo que estoy _diciendo_ – y estoy _diciendo_ que ¡NO TENGO HAMBRE!"

Arnold continuó acercándose aun más a Helga. Se sintió tentado a tomarla de la mano de nuevo, así tendría una mejor oportunidad de ganar este pequeño argumento que estaban teniendo, pero recordó su promesa de no tocarla a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. En su lugar, simplemente continuó sonriendo en una forma casi seductora. Otro fuerte gruñido escapó del estómago de Helga, y Arnold tuvo que fingir que se aclaraba la garganta para cubrir la risa que finalmente escapó de él. " _Realmente_ pienso que podrías estarlo, Helga. No seas tan terca." Anticipando que ella se alejaría de nuevo, Arnold solo se colocó un poco más cerca de Helga antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Un poco desactivada por su proximidad de nuevo, pero aún decidida de salirse con la suya, Helga respondió con una voz tan firme como pudo reunir. "Yo NO soy TERC- ¡OUCH!" Helga hizo su último intento de poner la mayor distancia entre ella y Arnold como fuera posible. Sin embargo, se había quedado sin sofá en este punto y en su lugar cayó en el piso de Arnold con un fuerte golpe donde ahora estaba sentada sobándose la espalda.

Arnold se puso de pie y finalmente no pudo contenerse; rió tan fuerte que tuvo que sostener sus manos contra su estómago para mantenerse en pie.

Helga lo miró, enojada por avergonzarse a ella misma. "¡NO es gracioso!"

Arnold hizo un intento fallido de cubrir su risa con tosiendo algunas veces intencionalmente y dirigiéndose a su puerta. "Lo siento, Helga."

Cuando su risa finalmente se calmó, se giró hacia Helga y con una voz divertida dijo, "Bueno, si te da hambre, estaré abajo comiendo." Luego con un guiño añadió, "Estoy seguro que a todos les gustaría conocerte – todos son algo 'diferentes' pero realmente agradables una vez que los conoces." Y con eso, Arnold desapareció del marco de la puerta por completo.

Helga se levantó y se limpió. "¡Oh, bien, cabeza de balón! Iré abajo y comeré contigo si significa 'tanto´para ti. ¡Pero sólo porque no quiero pasar media hora sola en esta tétrica habitación tuya!" Gritó esta última frase hacia el marco de la puerta de Arnold, ya que Arnold ya había alcanzado el piso de abajo. Él la escuchó pero solo negó con su cabeza sonriendo. Pronto, el sonido de los pasos de Helga descendiendo lo alcanzaron, y él espero al final del pasillo para que ella pudiera alcanzarlo.

Helga estaba un poco de mal humor mientras caminaba por el pasillo para encontrarse con Arnold. _'Oh bueno,'_ pensó, _'al menos podré comer con Arnold y su estrafalaria pero amable familia. Siempre puedo ponerlo en su lugar más tarde… Además, ¡ese pollo si huele bien!'_

Arnold le dio a Helga una mirada cálida, y en una voz juguetonamente sarcástica dijo, "Estoy contento de que decidieras acompañarme."

Helga se cruzó de brazos, pero no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. "Ajá, bueno, no te hagas ilusiones, Arnold. Ahora, vamos, ¿vamos a hacer esto o qué?" Arnold se inclinó ligeramente y extendió su brazo frente a ellos como diciendo 'tu primero', y con eso él y Helga se hicieron camino por las escaleras hacia el comedor donde la Casa de Huéspedes completa estaba alrededor de la mesa cargada con dos platones de pollo frito caliente y varias canastas de bisquests esponjosos.

Arnold y Helga tomaron asiento uno junto al otro cerca de la cabecera de la mesa. Helga sabía que, en lo que sabía Arnold, no debía estar familiarizada con cualquiera de las identidades de los inquilinos. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta el número de veces que había colado en su casa, Helga tenía una idea básica de quien era cada quien. Se inclinó en su cabeza hacía lo que había aprendido durante los años de acosar a Arnold. _'Veamos; ese es el tipo Sr. Huynh cuya hija Arnold quería encontrar la navidad pasada, y ese tipo escondiendo todos los palillos en sus bolsillos del pantalón debe de ser el Sr. Kokoschka sobre el que el abuelo de Arnold estaba hablando – supongo que está casado con esa mujer rubia que esta pateándolo cada vez que él mete otro allí, jejeje. No creo que nunca haya visto al bajo de estatura de allí tan seguido… pero siento que lo conozco de algún lado… oh bueno, pensaré en eso después. Hmmm… ahora todo lo que falta es-'_

De repente, la abuela de Arnold irrumpió en la habitación silbando una canción Dixie y vestida en un vestido amarillo de cuerpo completo de belleza sureña. En su mano derecha sostenía una gran bandera de la Confederación y en su izquierda una jarra de limonada casera que colocó en la mesa mientras concluía con las últimas notas de su canción. En un acento sureño adquirido especialmente para la ocasión se dirigió a la mesa, "Atención tropas: el General Lee me acaba de informar que todos serán enviados al frente de batalla a las 2400 horas esta noche, asi que coman abundantemente y den un golpe contra los chicos de azul por mi! ¡Denme una porra por la Confederación!"

"Tómalo con calma, Pookie, ¡y baja esa bandera antes de que te lastimes!" El abuelo de Arnold consiguió hacerse con el asta de la mano de su esposa y lo recargó contra la pared detrás de él.

Arnold estaba acostumbrado a las travesuras de su abuela, especialmente cuando llegaba la hora de comer, pero se sonrojó ligeramente mientras consideraba como debía de verse todo esto para Helga. Se inclinó hacía ella y susurró: "Uh, esa es mi abuela. Ella es solo un poco 'entusiasta'…"

Helga, quien ya había tomado varias mordidas de una de sus pechugas de pollo que había puesto en su plato, miró hacia Arnold con una sonrisa entre pasadas de bocado. "Arnold, yo tengo suerte si tengo una comida decente de Miriam dos veces a la semana. ¡Si tu abuela puede cocinar como esto no me importa si ella comienza a bailar tap sobre la mesa!"

La mirada preocupada de Arnold cambió a una sonrisa sorprendida – Nunca había escuchado a Helga tan agradecida antes, y raramente si no es que nunca la había escuchado decir un cumplido a alguien o nada. Soltó una risita, y murmuró, "No le des ninguna idea."

Arnold se sirvió un vaso de limonada y tomó un largo, refrescante trago, sintiéndose mucho más relajado que cuando su abuela había venido con su carga para todos la primera vez. _'Tal vez Helga se empezara a relajar un poco también. Entonces podré comenzar a traer el tema de su poema de nuevo… o tal vez hasta el de Industrias Futuro. Después de todo, ya se ve mucho más feliz.'_

Arnold puso abajo la pieza de pollo que estaba por empezar a comer y miró de rápido hacia Helga; ella estaba sonriendo y dándose a sí misma una segunda mano de bísquets, y sonriendo cada vez que Suzie regañaba a Oscar por tratar de robar comida.

* * *

Un poco más tarde, Helga se había hecho parte central de las conversaciones de la comida que pasaban alrededor de la mesa de la Casa de Huéspedes. De hecho, parecía haber congeniado bien con todos.

El Sr. Potts estaba discutiendo su más reciente demolición con ella.

Pretendiendo jalar la palanca de su bola de demolición, describió una típica demolición para Helga. "Así, pues, limpiamos el área y solo jalamos hacía atrás y… ¡BOOM!, ladrillos volando por doquier, enormes nubes de polvo," saltó hacia el piso, emocionado solo por la idea de tirar un edificio, "Y unas pocas varas de dinamita para romper los cimientos si puedo manejarlo." Hizo un guiñó y le dio un codazo a Helga con su hombro.

Helga rió y le dio una mirada astuta, ahora recordando de donde había reconocido al Sr. Potts. "¿Aun le dejan usar dinamita después de que usted y Big Bob trataran de volar la calle completa para detener a Sheck?"

El Sr. Potts se ruborizó un poco y murmuró para ella, "Bueno, todo lo que destruimos fue un espectacular. Y además, uh… 'estrictamente hablando', no mucha gente sabe que yo fui el que suministré la dinamita para eso de todos modos, así que realmente nadie ha estado checándome. Quiero decir, lo que las autoridades no saben no les 'hace daño', ¿cierto?"

Helga le guiñó un ojo. "¡Eso es lo que siempre digo!"

El Sr. Potts le sonrió a Helga y se giró hacia Arnold. "Oye Arnold, tu pequeña amiga aquí está en lo correcto. ¡Deberías de traerla más seguido!" Bajó la voz. "Y cualquier día que ustedes dos quieran ver mi, uh, _almacén_ , solo vengan y les daré a ambos el gran tour."

De repente, del otro lado de la mesa Suzie gritó "¡OSKAR!" mientras su esposo tomaba varias bolsas para sándwiches que estaba ya llenando con pollo ya que sus bolsillos estaban llenos.

Suzie nervó a su esposo fuertemente para hacerlo detenerse pero Oskar Kokoschka solo se sobó el costado con una mirada herida en el rostro y dijo, "Aw Suzie, solo me estaba asegurando que el pollo se mantuviera fresco. Además, si alguien debe de comerse las sobras, ¿porqué no nosotros, jejeje?"

El rostro del abuelo adquirió una mirada enojada, y agitó el puño en dirección a Oskar. "¡Kokoschka, ladrón – esa comida es para todos, ahora regrésala!"

Oskar volvió sus ojos suplicantes hacia su arrendador. "Aw, pero Abuelo, casi nunca tenemos comida así de buena. Y Suzie es una horrible cocinera. Solo unas pocas piezas más, por fa-"

"¡Kokoschka, si no regresas esa comida no comerás en esta mesa por una semana!" El abuelo regresó a su propio plato. "¡Y deja de llamarme abuelo!"

De mala gana, pero para el gran alivio de Suzie, Oskar regresó el pollo que había guardado en las bolsas de plástico. "Honestamente, Oskar, ¡¿tienes que haces esto cada comida – y cuando tenemos compañía?!"

Suzie hizo un gesto hacia Helga, quien se burló y respondió, "Eso no es nada – deberías de ver al Gran Bob en los buffets de todo lo que puedas comer. Hace que Miriam llene su bolsa entera con comida. Como él siempre dice," Helga infló sus mejillas y se preparó para hacer su mejor imitación de Big Bob Pataki, "Es todo lo que puedas comer y solo porque no pueda comerlo ahora no quiere decir que no lo voy a querer más tarde."

Oskar reanudó su argumento. "Ves, esta querida niña está de acuerdo conmigo. Tal vez solo una pieza más-" Sin embargo, antes de que pueda agarrar algo del pollo, el abuelo lo alcanzó y lo jaló el plato lo más lejos de la mesa.

Suzie rodó los ojos. "Oh, Oskar." Luego regresó a su comida, esperando que los caprichos de su esposo finalizaran por el día.

De repente, sin embargo, Suzie levantó la vista de su plano y le dio una mirada interrogatoria a Helga. "Cariño, ¿dijiste que el nombre de tu mamá era 'Miriam'?"

Helga tomó otro sorbo de su limonada. "Ajá. Miriam Pataki. ¿Por qué?"

Suzie sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron con reconocimiento. "¿Era tu familia la que compartió la casa de playa con nosotros durante las vacaciones de primavera?"

"Sip, esos eramos nosotros." Helga se cortó un trozo de tarta de frambuesa, la que ahora estaba servida cuando la comida llegaba a su fin.

"Sabes, tu mamá y yo realmente llegamos a conocernos bastante bien esa semana. Tomamos algunas clases de baile gratis y, de hecho, fue una de las mejores vacaciones que he tenido." Suzie le pegó a Oskar de nuevo, esta vez por tratar de esconder un pedazo de tarta en una de sus bolsitas de plástico. Regresó hacia Helga. "Hmmm… no me había dado cuenta que Miriam tenía una hija."

Helga tragó el bocado de tarta que estaba masticando y desvió la mirada ligeramente hacia abajo. "Ajá, bueno… estuve un poco 'ocupada' la mayor parte del viaje." _'Ajá, ¡ocupada en mantener a esa desleal, apuñaladora por la espalda, usachicos, barbie de Summer lejos de mi hombre!'_

Arnold notó el cambio en la expresión de Helga y la observó con una mirada curiosa. De repente, sin embargo, los acontecimientos de aquel fatídico viaje comenzaron a volver a él: el tiempo que había pasado con Summer, los accidentes 'aparentemente al azar' que les pasaban a ambos, los intentos de Helga para mostrarle a verdadera personalidad de Summer… _'Hmmm, pensándolo bien, Helga_ _si_ _pasó casi toda segunda mitad de la semana que estuvimos allí siguiéndome y advirtiéndome sobre Summer. Y si ella realmente fue responsable de todas las cosas que nos pasaron al principio de las vacaciones, no es de preguntarse que no tuviera tiempo para pasar con su mamá.'_ Arnold sonrió, sorprendido, ahora que pensaba sobre ello, por todo el esfuerzo que Helga había puesto en ayudarlo.

De repente, la voz del Sr. Hyunh interrumpió los pensamientos de Arnold. "Así que Helga… ¿Estas ayudando a Arnold en un proyecto escolar?"

Helga apartó su plato y se sentó recargándose en su asiento un poco, "Ajá, sin embargo solo por este fin de semana, verdad, cabeza de balón?"

Arnold se sonrojó, suspirando mentalmente. _'Sabía que ella me llamaría de esa manera en frente de todos tarde o temprano. Oh bueno, solo espero que ninguno de los inquilinos empiece a molestar con eso.'_

Oskar y Suzie se miraron entre ellos, sonriendo. El Sr. Potts trató de cubrir una risa. "¿Cabeza de balón?" Heh, ese es bastante bueno – debo de recordar ese."

El abuelo lo interrumpió con una sonrisa. "Así que, ¿Qué clase de tutoria exactamente le estás dando a Cabeza de ba- uh, Arnold?" Trató de contener su propia risa ante el inusual, aunque divertidamente preciso, apodo.

Helga consideró inventar algo por el momento; no le gustaba solo la idea de que la gente conociera sobre sus habilidades en poesía. Aunque, esta no era su clase o algo – Era la familia de Arnold. _'Diablos, ellos probablemente se olvidaran de esto al momento que dejen la mesa.'_

Arnold sintiendo la vacilación de Helga, estaba a punto de dar una respuesta genérica como 'Inglés'. Sin embargo, Helga lo detuvo antes de poder decir nada. "Bueno, el 'hombre pequeño' aquí," sacudió el pulgar en dirección de Arnold, "está teniendo un pequeño problema con poesía, así que le voy a dar algunos consejos."

El Sr. Hyunh sonrió. "Oh, mi hija Mai ha estado estudiando poesía en la universidad. ¡Dice que es una materia muy interesante!"

Sin pensarlo, Helga inmediatamente preguntó. "¿Y cómo esta su hija. Sr. Hyunh?"

El Sr. Hyunh sonrió ampliamente ante la pregunta. "Oh, ¡esta excelente!" Entonces le dio a Helga una mirada curiosa. "¿La conoces? No recuerdo haberte visto aquí tan seguido-"

Los ojos de Helga se abrieron como platos al reconocer su error. _'¡Oh, estúpida,_ _estúpida_ _! ¡Tú no debes de conocer sobre su hija – diablos, Helga, tu probablemente no debes ni siquiera conocer su apellido! Está bien, ¡Tiene que haber una salida para esta! ¡Rápido: PIENSA!"_

Helga miró alrededor nerviosa y tragó saliva pero, afortundamente, la salvó de tener que explicarse por la repentina exclamación de la Abuela de Arnold. "Y ahora es tiempo para el espectáculo de piso tropas!" Se paró en su silla y rompió al cantar, causando que Abner entrara en el comedor y comenzara a correr alrededor de su silla. "¡OH CHARLESTON, CHARLESTON, MADE IN CAR-O-LI-NA! SOME DANCE, SOME PRANCE-"

El abuelo la interrumpió con un suspiro exasperado. "¡Suficiente Pookie! ¡Siéntate antes de que los vecinos se empiecen a quejar de nuevo sobre el ruido!"

La abuela se sentó pero continuó tarareando la melodía mientras sostenía a Abner que ahora estaba contento sentado en su regazo.

El abuelo se giró hacia Helga y Arnold. "Así que Helga, ¿eres buena para la poesía, huh?" Su sonrisa se hizo astuta y se giró hacia su esposa por un momento. "¿Recuerdas, Pookie, que tal buena eras dibujando cuando estábamos creciendo? Aún tengo muchos de los retratos que hiciste de mi." Rio para sí mismo. "Trató de enseñarme como una vez, pero era realmente terrible en el arte que nunca pude ponerle una mano. Tu siempre fuiste la talentosa, Pookie."

La abuela tomó una de sus manos. "Aw, soldado, tu puedes haber sido un desastre con el lápiz o con el pincel pero siempre has sabido que decir para poner una sonrisa es este rostro de viejo jefe de pelotón."

Arnold estaba escuchando con interés a la conversación de sus abuelos. Siempre le habían gustado las historias sobre la infancia de sus abuelos, y este hecho sobre su abuela siendo artística era nuevo para él. "Wow, abuela, no sabía que solías hacer dibujos del abuelo."

El abuelo se limpió la garganta y se giró hacia su nieto. "¡Hmm, oh, sí, hombre pequeño! ¿No te dije esa historia?.. Spe que te conté algo sobre la manera en la que ella siempre estaba siguiéndome cuando eramos niños…" De repente, sin embargo, un fuerte y enfermo gruñido interrumpió la conversación. El abuelo se agarró el estomago y la sonrisa en su rostro cambio por una mirada de preocupación. "Oooh, sabía que no debía de haberme comido esta tercera ración de tarta!" Se levantó de su silla, y, aún agarrando su estómago, corrió fuera de la habitación gritando hacia Arnold, "¡Te lo diré después, hombre pequeño – La naturaleza llama! ¡Recuerda, NUNCA comas frambuesas!"

* * *

Unos minutos después, los dos niños de cuarto grado regresaban a la habitación de Arnold, ahora completamente llenos de la comida sureña que habían comido.

Helga Pataki se dejó caer en el sofá de Arnold y empezó a limpiarse los dientes con un palillo. "Wow, Arnold," sonrió, "Nunca había visto a nadie correr al baño tan rápido."

Arnold se sonrojó ligeramente. "Ajá… mi abuelo realmente se supone que no debe comer frambuesas pero parece siempre olvidarlo hasta 'después' del postre."

Ambos niños rieron un poco ante el hecho, y, sintiéndose un poco menos consientes, Arnold se sentó en la cama.

"¿Así que, en dónde estábamos?" Arnold dijo casi automáticamente, pero luego preocupado sobre la seguridad de la pregunta mientras recordó la situación de alguna manera incómoda que habían dejado antes de la comida.

' _¿Aunque quien sabe? Parece estar de buen humor ahora – tal vez ella comenzará a realmente abrirse conmigo un poco.'_

Sin embargo, en lugar de dar el 'rollo' sobre sus 'sentimientos' como a Arnold le hubiera gustado, Helga se quedó en silencio por un momento. Luego volvió su mirada hacia él, una sonrisa extraña en su rostro. "Creo que estábamos hablando sobre inspiración…"

Los ojos de Arnold se agrandaron. _'Wow, realmente va a empezar a contarme sobre.'_

Sin embargo, sus esperanzas se desvanecieron por la siguiente cosa que salió de la boca de la chica rubia. "Arnold, tienes una mesa entera de algunas de las personas más interesantes de cualquier lugar justo abajo, y los has conocido durante toda tu vida y por una buena parte de la de ellos."

Arnold se limitó a mirarla fijamente, sin idea de a donde iba a llegar con eso. "Bueno, supongo pero-"

Ella lo interrumpió con una voz de mando. "¡Elige uno de ellos y descríbemelo en un _poema_! ¡VAS!"

"Uh…" Arnold no estaba seguro de donde comenzar. No estaba seguro siquiera de quien debía de elegir, realmente, pero había obedecido tantas veces antes la voz de mando de Helga en su vida como para ignorarla ahora. "Bueno, yo… um…" se aclaró la garganta, con la esperanza de tener un poco más de tiempo, y finalmente dio su mejor tiro: "Mi abuelo es viejo y sabio, es divertido y cuesta geniales historias, solo espero que no comiera frambuesas…"

"¡EHHH!" Helga hizo un sonido fuerte como un timbre señalando a alguien la respuesta incorrecta en un programa de juegos de preguntas. Se sentó en el sofá de Arnold, bostezando, y estiró su brazo detrás de su cabeza.

Arnold se levantó, mirando hacia ella con una expresión ligeramente molesta. Entrecerró los ojos un poco y se cruzo de brazos. "¿Por qué fue eso? ¡Pensé que lo estaba haciendo bastante bien considerando que lo estaba inventando!"

Helga sonrió. "Uno:" Helga sostuvo su dedo índice frente a ella, "No había absolutamente ninguna emoción en esta cosa para nada – ¡quiero decir que solo hiciste tres oraciones de eso y ya me estaba quedando dormida!" Helga levantó su dedo medio para acompañar al índice. "Dos: la gente que es 'vieja' y 'sabia' y que 'cuenta historias' son un centavo por docena - ¿porqué no tratas de describir algunos de los rasgos que hacen que tu abuelo sea un individuo único e importante para ti? Sabes, ¡cosas que no sean DOLOROSAMENTE obvias para el resto del mundo!" Helga levanto su dedo anular para acompañar a los otros dos en el aire. "Y tres: ¡piensa antes de escribir, cabeza de balón, porque te reto a llegar con algo que rime fácilmente con la palabra 'historias'!"

Arnold pensó por un momento sobre una palabra que rimara con 'historias', luego se sonrojó al darse cuenta que casi nada llegaba a su mente. _'Glorias… tal vez, pero es un poco fuerte… bosnias… bueno, era una palabra pero no tenia nada que ver con su abuelo…'_

"Oh." Arnold se sentó de nuevo en su cama mirándose un poco decaído. Suspiró y recargó su barbilla en su mano. "Helga, solo no creo que sea nada bueno en esto…"

Helga se levantó, sonriendo, y caminó hacia la cama de Arnold donde se sentó junto a él. "Aw, vamos Arnoldo, ¡no te rindas así de fácil! Rayos, ¡tú eres el que se supone debe de ser el optimista aquí! Y si sigues con esa actitud, realmente tendré que llamar a Olga por ayuda como Simmons dijo, y _nadie_ quiere eso – créeme." Lo golpeó en broma y Arnold no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Helga sonrió pero volvió a su voz de mando. "Está bien, ahora intentemos esto de nuevo: elige a alguien más que estuviera sentado en esa mesa y dime algo sobre ellos que no podría adivinar con solo conocerlos hoy. Algo que solo podría averiguar al tener una relación personal profunda con ellos. ¡VAS!"

Arnold se aclaró la garganta, listo para intentarlo de nuevo. "Okay…" Consideró por unos momentos antes de elegir a su siguiente sujeto.

" **Él no parece querer ayudar a terceros,**

 **él parece solo preocuparse solo por sí mismo,**

 **aunque pocas personas le dan la oportunidad de probar,**

 **que su esposa es su más grande logro**."

Con una mirada esperanzada en su rostro, Arnold se giró hacia Helga por su aprobación. "¿Qué tal eso? ¿Estuvo bien?"

Helga cerró sus ojos y puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, recostándose en su cama. "Hmm… ¿sobre quién fue ese?"

"El Sr. Kokoschka; verás, siempre actúa un poco egoísta y perezoso, especialmente frente a su esposa, Suzie, pero sé que en el fondo realmente la ama. Puede no mostrarlo siempre pero hay veces cuando puedes ver que tanto le importa realmente." Se detuvo Arnold por un momento y luego preguntó de nuevo, "¿Así que, estuvo bien?"

Helga se giró hacia él con una sonrisa aprobatoria en su rostro. "Bueno, no sé si ganaría algún premio pero honestamente no fue del todo malo, melenudo. Eso era lo que el _Sr. Simmons_ quería, y eso es lo que _yo_ estoy buscando; había algo debajo de la superficie de quien es el Sr. Kokoschka – algo más profundo que la mayoría de la gente puede pasar por alto."

La expresión de Arnold se volvió de una insegura a una contenta y, olvidando sobre su nueva política de no tocar a Helga a menos que de fuera absolutamente necesario, la abrazó en gratitud. "Gracias, Helga."

Arnold miró hacia Helga por el rabillo del ojo mientras continuaba abrazandola. De repente, alzó una ceja cuando notpo que Helga estaba sonriendo de un modo extraño con ojos ojos medio abiertos como si estuviera soñando despierta o algo así. Él sintió que se ruborizaba y que su garganta se secaba – por un momento no supo que hacer y solo se sentó allí, con sus brazos aún envueltos alrededor de ella. ' _¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Debería hacer algo para despertarla? Ella se ve tan 'feliz'…'_

Un pequeño, casi imperceptible suspiro se escapó de los labios de Helga pero fue suficiente para sacar a Arnold de su trance desconcertado. Se separó de ella y se aclaró la garganta. "Um, ¿Helga?"

Al instante, ella agitó su cabeza como aclarándola y reanudó su expresión facial normal. "Eh… oh, um…" Helga se sonrojó y se dio la vuelta, frotándose la parte de atrás del cuello con su mano derecha. "A-así que… ¿Qué estas esperando, Cabeza de balón? Elige otra persona y hazlo de nuevo. Rayos, ¡¿Tengo que decirte _todo_?! Ahora, ¡VAS!"

Ella volvió a la normalidad y Arnold suspiró de alivio. Aun curioso sobre lo que había causado tal cambio tan repentino en ella en primer lugar, aunque, de repente se dio cuenta de que acababa de entrar en el mayor contacto posible con ella al abrazarla. Sintió sonrojarse con vehemencia. _'Realmente necesito recordar no tocarla. Además, ya se está abriendo un poco conmigo… no quiero que nada la haga sentir incómoda de nuevo,'_ tragó saliva nerviosamente, ' _o a mí.'_

* * *

Por la siguiente hora o más, Arnold y Helga continuaron componiendo poemas en este estilo, Arnold guardándolos en su libreta mientras terminaban. Y, lentamente, Arnold comenzó a entender lo que Helga había estado intentando enseñarle desde que había llegado. A veces regresaba a sus viejos hábitos pero, mientras progresaban a través de cada inquilino, el mejoraba sus habilidades poéticas más y más.

" **Desgarrado por batallas y guerras,**

 **hizo lo que pudo para su vida salvar,**

 **Y después de años de plegarias, esperanzas y esperas,**

 **finalmente pudo verla en víspera de navidad…** _"_

Helga estaba acostada sobre el sofá de Arnold de nuevo, ahora haciendo aviones de papel de alguna de las hojas de su propia libreta. Se detuvo a la mitad de hacer uno y miró a Arnold con otra sonrisa aprobatoria. "Wow, Arnold-o, estoy impresionada. Realmente lo estas consiguiendo. Y ese fue sobre…"

Arnold se sonrojó ante el cumplido de Helga. "El Sr. Hyunh; fue separado de su hija durante la Guerra de Vietnam hace mucho tiempo y no fue hasta la navidad pasada que de alguna manera la encontró de nuevo-"

"Si, si," Dijo Helga rápidamente, interrumpiéndolo antes de que pudiera empezar a reflexionar sobre cuán 'misteriosa" había sido en realidad el regresó de la hija del Sr. Hyunh (o recordar como de extrañamente Helga conocía el nombre de su hija en la comida más temprano). "De todos modos, Arnold, ¡el punto es que ese fue uno de tus mejores hasta ahora! Diablos, probablemente podrías entregar ese al Sr. Simmons el lunes y pasar con colores brillantes – casi estoy pensando que ni siquiera necesitaremos reunirnos mañana."

Arnold estaba sonriendo satisfecho, orgulloso de que Helga estuviera contento con él. Sin embargo, sus últimas palabras lo hicieron preocuparse: había estado tan distraído por su reciente éxito que casi había olvidado completamente sobre su objetivo de hablar con Helga sobre su poema. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba empezando a pesar en su mente de nuevo y sabía que se estaba quedando sin tiempo para traer el tema. _'Ya son las 2 en punto, y si no nos reunimos mañana entonces esta es mi última oportunidad. Tengo que encontrar una manera de traer de nuevo el tema a la conversación. Hmm…´_ De repente, una idea interesante llegó a Arnold – una que probablemente no se atrevería a usar antes de las necesarias clases de Helga pero que ahora sentía que tenía la suficiente confianza para intentar considerarla en su reciente saltó en sus habilidades poéticas. Escribió su poema del Sr. Hyunh rápidamente y luego dejó su libreta a un lado.

"Está bien, Arnold. ¿Hay alguien más que no hayamos intentando hasta ahora?" Helga había confundido los momentos de profunda reflexión de Arnold pensando que él estaba haciendo tiempo, y quería mantener el ritmo con él que habían establecido.

Arnold observó a Helga con cautela moviéndose para sentarse en el sofá a su lado, lo que causó que ella se sentara e hiciera espacio para él. "Así que ¿puede ser cualquiera que estuviera en la mesa abajo durante la comida, cierto?"

Helga levantó una ceja, sin gustarle su mirada, "Uh, si Arnold… cualquiera de esas personas 'únicas' con las que comimos hace una hora."

"Está bien… veamos…" Arnold podía sentir su corazón latir y comenzó a jugar con sus manos. Tragó saliva, y abrió su boca…

" **Conozco una chica, quién hoy junto a mí se sentó,**

 **aunque para llevarla le tuve que rogar,**

 **es siempre tan obstinada sobre su reputación,**

 **pero por una vez, pareció no importar…** "

Arnold tuvo que maravillarse ante el repentino cambio que pasó en Helga G. Pataki mientras decía esas pocas palabras. Ella parecía no haber notado nada fuera de lo normal con la primer línea; para la segunda línea sus ojos se habían abierto bastante y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta: y en algún lugar entre la 3era y cuarta línea se levantó de un salto y voló hacia Arnold con una mezcla entre dolor y rabia en su rostro.

"¡OYE, ¡¿QUIÉN DIJO QUE PODÍAS ESCRIBIR ALGO SOBRE MI?!" Lo tenía inmovilizado contra el sofá, imponiéndose sobre él como si hubiera golpeado en el nervio más sensible posible.

Arnold giró ligeramente su rostro lejos del de ella y trató de mantenerse tranquilo. "Bueno… tu dijiste, Helga…"

Ella lo empujó más fuerte contra el sofá y gruño entre sus dientes apretados. "Te juro Arnold, voy a-"

Arnold tragó saliva, y dijo en una voz un poco más confiada, "Tu dijiste que podía ser sobre cualquiera en la mesa, Helga, y tú estabas en la mesa."

Helga estuvo en silencio por un momento, pero entonces de mala gana soltó a Arnold de su agarre. Cruzándose de brazos frente a su pecho, se apartó de él y se sentó lo más lejos posible de él en el otro extremo de la cama.

Arnold se sobó uno de los hombros que Helga le había clavado y esperó para que ella dijera algo. _'Tal vez realmente estoy llevando esto demasiado lejos… probablemente debería solo darle algo de espacio. Aun así, si ella va a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado…'_ Arnold suspiró mentalmente, sabiendo que lo que tendría que hacer lo que fuera posible para evitar que corriera de la situación. _'No puedo solamente dejarla salir de esta.'_

Mientras tanto, los pensamientos de Helga estaban corriendo a millas por hora, y también sus emociones. ' _Ese pequeño camarón con pelos, ¡¿Quién se cree que es?!... Oh, mi pequeño dios del amor, ¡tu realmente escribiste un poema para_ _mí_ _!... Primero él lee mi poema sin preguntármelo, luego empieza a usar mi debilidad en mi contra, y ahora ¡¿Qué cree que está haciendo?!... Realmente inspiré a Arnold - ¡Creo que voy a morir!.. ¡Lo odio!... ¡Lo amo!... ¡Oh, criminal, realmente soy un bote vacio!'_

Consciente de que Arnold estaba esperando por su respuesta, Helga simplemente frunció el ceño hacia él pero dijo en una voz más calmada, "bien."

Arnold, tomando su respuesta como una buena señal, estaba a punto de responder. Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando notó una sonrisa astuta, casi maliciosa llegar al rostro de Helga. Su ceño fruncido desapareció y ahora su voz se volvió claramente agradable. "Sabes, había alguien más en esa mesa también, Arnold…" Helga se aclaró la garganta y Arnold sintió una muy mala sensación en la boca del estomago.

 **"Un cierto Cabeza de balón aprendió algo de mi hoy,**

 **Ahora es un trovador que la gente puede soportar,**

 **Pero si cree que colocar las palabras me llegarán,**

 **¡Mejor que tenga cuidado-** " Helga apretó sus puños, " **porque eso es solo soñar!** "

Helga se recargó hacia atrás, una sonrisa satisfactoria en sus labios. Arnold se quedó sin palabras por un momento, luego levantó una ceja y una pequeña sonrisa vino a su rostro. Se levantó y se sentó en el lado opuesto de Helga.

" **Puedo estar soñando,**

 **pero tu tendrás que confesar,**

 **creo que estas preocupada que en poesía,**

 **tal vez la mejor no serás.** "

Helga levantó una ceja y su sonrisa se volvió más cortante.

" **Arnold, estás contra una veterana de palabras,**

 **he compuesto más frases de las que tu nunca leerás,**

 **no pienses que es tan fácil superar a la 'maestra',**

 **o tu cabeza de balón, tendré que golpear.** "

Arnold no estaba por tomar las cosas lentamente esta vez. En lugar de casualmente acercarse hacia Helga, se levantó y rápidamente a través de la longitud de la cama, se colocó directamente frente a ella. Usó sus pocos minutos de sorpresa ante su repentino acercamiento para empezar justo en su siguiente mensaje en rima.

" **Si eres tan buena escribiendo y has hecho cosas tan buenas,**

 **por qué ocultarlo de todos y esconderlo también,**

 **no creo que te des cuenta de lo orgullosa que deberías estar,**

 **justo como trataste, en la azotea de FT-** "

"¡Adiós!"

"Huh… espera, ¡Helga!" había estado sentada completamente inmóvil aún escuchando la más reciente composición poética de Arnold. Sin embargo, el momento que la letra 'F' de FTi salió de los labios de Arnold, su mirada de asombro cambio a una de pánico y miedo. Al instante, había corrido tan rápido bajo su mirada y hacia la puerta que él no había sido capaz de detenerla.

Helga parecía furiosa y estaba murmurando algo en voz baja que sonaba como, "¡De ninguna manera!, ¡De ninguna apestosa manera!, ¡Me voy de aquí!" e irrumpió por la habitación.

Arnold instantáneamente corrió detrás de ella y consiguió tomar su mano lejos de la perilla de la puerta antes de que pudiera alcanzarla. "¡Helga, detente!"

En el fondo de su mente Arnold había estado esperando ser capaz de someterla de nuevo con su tacto. Sin embargo, la furia de Helga sobrepasaba su amor e inmediatamente se alejó de él, no dejando ser engañada de nuevo por él ese día. "¡¿Quién dijo que puedes tocarme, cabeza de balón?!" _'¡No hay manera que le vaya a dejar empezar a pensar que todo lo que tiene que hacer para ganar contra mí es tocarme!'_ "¡Ahora muévete, me voy de aquí!"

Arnold no estaba seguro de porque ella estaba tan enojada, pero si sabía, de alguna manera, que había hecho algún error. _'Tengo que hacer que se quede, o al menos que regrese mañana.'_ "Helga, lo siento. ¡Por favor, no te vayas!"

Ella solo frunció el ceño y gritó de vuelta, "¡No accedí a ayudarte para que tu pudieras jugar conmigo Arnoldo! ¡Tu necesitabas la tutoría y te di la tutoría; ese era el trato y ahora terminamos! Oh y," Helga golpeó su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda, "Si dices algo sobre nuestra pequeña 'sesión de poesía' a ALGUIEN, ¡voy a desinflar esa cabeza de balón tuya, PERMANENTEMENTE!"

No pensando sobre lo que estaba diciendo, Arnold giró los ojos y murmuró calmadamente en voz baja, "Ajá, claro…"

Helga lo miró malvadamente. "¡¿Qué fue eso?!"

Arnold dio su más inocente mirada. "Dije… um…" De repente, una idea vino a él y dejó caer sus ojos hacia abajo rendido y casi pareciendo triste. "Dije, bien, Helga…" Entonces se alejó de la puerta, asegurándose de mantener la espalda hacia su enojada amiga.

Helga estaba a punto de salir de la habitación pero entonces dudó y miró hacia Arnold, su ira enfriándose mientras los segundos pasaban hasta que finalmente murmuro en una voz mucho menos amenazadora, "Mira, solo olvídalo… Yo… yo te veré el Lunes." Helga giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta lentamente… sin embargo ella no se fue. Lentamente, su expresión cambio de estar enojada y molesta a una de preocupación e inquietud. _'Oh, por el amor de Dios, acabo de romper su pequeña burbuja de optimismo, ¿no? Pensó que podría pasar sobre mi si 'hacia lo mejor' y trato de 'sacarlo'… Bueno, tal vez si sobreactué un poco… Quiero decir, no puedo culparlo por estar un poco confundido sobre, bueno,_ _todo_ _. Oh Arnold; solo mírame, inténtalo y detenme, grítame – ¡has ALGO para demostrarme que aún te preocupas por mi!_

Helga se aclaró la garganta y se sobó la parte de atrás del cuelo con su mano libre, mirando de atrás hacia adelante, de Arnold hacia el piso. "Um… a menos… a menos que quieras reunirte mañana también…" tartamudeó. Luego rápidamente añadió en su mejor voz de matona que pudo reunir bajo las circunstancias, "Si hago algún espacio en mi agenda, digo…"

Arnold sonrió para si mismo, feliz de que su plan hubiera funcionado y que Helga hubiera respondido tan bien ante su 'decepción'. Se giró para ver a Helga con una sonrisa esperanzadora en el rostro. "Me gustaría eso, Helga – y realmente lo sien-"

Helga lo interrumpió, no queriendo recordar lo que había pasado entre ellos. "Ajá, ajá, así que, ¿misma hora, mismo lugar?"

"Claro, Helga." Arnold se acercó hacia ella de nuevo para verla salir de su habitación.

Helga dio un paso hacia la escalera del ático y descendió los primeros escalones. Sin embargo, antes de desaparecer por completo abajo hacia el pasillo, se dirigió hacia Arnold una última vez. "Pero nada de cosas raras." Sus ojos se entrecerraron y apunto su dedo índice hacía su rostro.

" **Ella me dijo nada raro,**

 **y una sonrisa no pude evitar,**

 **porque debía ser yo quien dijera eso…** "

" **No presiones Arnold, y más tarde me verás…** "

Helga sonrió mientras terminaba su poema por él, luego termino de descender los escalones y se hizo paso abajo hacia la salida de la Casa de Huéspedes. Mientras Arnold la miraba marcharse, no pudo evitar más que soltar una risita hacia la oración final que ella había inventado para su último poema del día. Y, mientras Helga G. Pataki desaparecía en la esquina del pasillo él solo pudo pensar para sí mismo, ' _Al menos tengo mañana para aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas… solo espero que nada más pase…'_

* * *

 **Nota de la traductora:** _Recuerden que la autora (Azure129) pide que los reviews si gustan los puedan poner en la historia original, aún si los reviews están en español. Ella dice que sabe un poco de español y que le daría mucho gusto leerlos y saber lo que opinan de su historia._


	5. ¿TodasLasCosasBuenasPasanEnLasAzoteas?

**Instruyendo a Arnold.**

Por: Azure129

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

 _Nota de traductora: Este fic en su idioma original se encuentra en inglés. La autora Azure129 me dio el permiso para poder traducirle su excelente trabajo al español y espero poder hacer una buena adaptación a nuestro ! No me pertenece ni mucho menos el fanfic original (TutoringArnold). Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción. Espero lo disfruten._

 _Además, la autora original pide que los reviews si gustan los puedan poner en la historia original en español. Ella dice que sabe un poco de español y que le daría mucho gusto leerlos y saber lo que opinan de su historia._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: ¿Por qué todas las cosas buenas pasan en azoteas?**

* * *

"Wow, viejo, ¿puedes creer que ya es tiempo para el Festival del Queso de nuevo?"

"Uh." Arnold agitó la cabeza por un momento confundido, luego comenzó a tomar la familiar atmosfera de carnaval en el que él y su mejor amigo, Gerald Johansson, parecían estar parados. "Oh, uh, ajá… pareciera que solo fue el año pasado que celebramos al festival anual del sagrado provolone."

Arnold puso la mano en su frente, sintiendo una extraña sensación de deja vu. _'Extraño… ¿no dije eso una vez… pero no fue esa vez ahora? ¿Por qué estoy tan confundido?... mmm, supongo que comí muchos palitos de queso.'_

De repente, Gerald le pega a Arnold con su codo y apunta hacia la multitud, la cual, Arnold de repente nota, los están rodeando. "Oye, viejo," murmuró, "allí esta ella - ¡Ahora es tu oportunidad!"

Arnold miró hacia donde Gerald estaba apuntando y, después de un momento, ve a la persona que estaba indicando. "Gerald, ¿de qué estás hablando? La única persona que está allá es Ruth McDougal."

Gerald rodó los ojos y le dio a su mejor amigo un suspiro exasperado. "¡Duh, viejo! Mira, ¡sé que estás nervioso pero solo ve y pregúntale ya! ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?" Gerald sonrió y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a Arnold.

Arnold levantó una ceja confundido. "Gerald, realmente no sé de qué estés hablando. ¿Por qué yo le preguntaría a Ruth McDougal algo? Ni siquiera he pensado en ella en meses."

Gerald se cruzó de brazos frente a su pecho y respondió sarcásticamente, "Oh, ajá, es por eso que tu haz estado insistiendo sobre venir aquí con ella desde que pusieron el poster del Festival de Queso hace dos semanas. ¡Ahora, deja de postergarlo y solo ve y pregúntale si quiere subirse contigo a alguien juego o algo!"

Él le dio a Arnold un empujón hacia adelante, causando que él se moviera unos cuantos pasos más cerca de Ruth quien continuaba de pie sola cerca de una mesa de picnic comiendo casualmente un pedazo de fondue. La cabeza de Arnold le había comenzado a doler por el extraño comportamiento de su amigo y el azar de la situación. _'No lo entiendo – no me ha gustado Ruth McDougal por al menos dos Festivales del Queso… y eso fue casi hace un año…'_ Pero, de alguna manera, la situación en la que estaba ahora y la situación de entonces comenzaba a verse muy familiares. _'¿O es ahora? ¿Aún me gusta Ruth?... pero espera un momento, eso no puede ser correcto… Pensé que lo hacía hasta que me di cuenta que la clase de persona que realmente es…'_ Tragó saliva mientras recordaba la decepción de su primer enamoramiento, y luego suspiró exasperado. ' _¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!'_

Arnold continuó caminando hacia Ruth, aún inseguro de si debía o no realmente hablar con ella o siquiera que estaba pasando exactamente. De repente, falló un paso y cayó duró contra el polvo del piso, cara primero.

"¡Ow!" Se levantó el mismo y se sacudió el suéter.

"¡Mira por dónde vas Arnold-o! ¡Je, je je!" Helga Pataki estaba de pie, con la pierna extendida, riéndose por haber logrado que Arnold tropezara.

Los ojos de Arnold adquirieron una mirada enojada. "Oye, ¡¿por qué hiciste eso?!"

Helga le dio una sonrisa maliciosa. "¡Es un penalti por el Strike Uno, Cabeza de balón!" Le guiñó y luego se alejó corriendo, dejando a Arnold aún más confundido que antes.

Después de un momento, Arnold casi se quitaba de los hombros el mensaje críptico de ella y trataba de encontrar a Ruth entre la multitud de nuevo para ver si la visión de ella aún le causaban mariposas explicando en su estómago. De repente, sin embargo, la multitud a su alrededor comenzó a espesar y eventualmente fusionarse en un segmentos indistinguibles de color y luz. Arnold cerró sus ojos y se sobó la cien aún más fuerte – los sonidos a su alrededor se estaban mezclando ahora también y hacían su dolor de cabeza peor. Una luz brillante apareció y Arnold cerró los ojos para bloquearla.

"¿Arnold? ¡¿Arnold?! ¿Cielos, estás completamente seguro que estás bien?"

Arnold frotó sus ojos, y luego finalmente los abrió. Mientras los puntos nublando su visión desaparecían, lentamente se dio cuenta que estaba afuera afuera en el sol, sin nueves, en un día de primavera.

"¿Arnold, te estás sintiendo bien?"

Él se giró y notó que estaba sentado en una banca del parque con Lila, quien le estaba dando una mirada muy preocupada mientras ella colocaba la palma de su mano contra su frente para revisar su temperatura.

Él empujo su mano lejos y dijo con una voz quebrada, "Ajá, Lila… estoy… estoy bien. Um… ¿de qué estábamos hablando?"

Lilia continuo estudiándolo con una expresión de preocupación, pero pareció momentáneamente satisfecha con su respuesta y respondió, "Estabas diciéndome que ahora yo te 'gusto-gusto', Arnold. Pero, como estaba diciendo, desafortunadamente ya no me siento de la misma manera sobre ti. ¿No te sientes muy mal, o si?"

Arnold descansó su frente contra una de sus palmas y trato de pensar fijamente otra vez. _'Está bien, ahora_ _sé_ _que esto ya pasó… ¿cierto? Digo, pasó recientemente pero no hay manera que este pasando justo ahora. Pero aquí estoy… mmm; tal vez solo tuve algunos recuerdos por que la respuesta de Lila me sorprendió, o algo. ¿Estoy sorprendido, cierto?'_ Arnold pensó por un momento, tratando de recordar la sensación de dolor, vergüenza, y genuina tristeza que lo había abordado cuando Lila lo había terminado… Extrañamente, sin embargo, no pudo parecía no poder reunirlo… al menos, no en la forma tan intensa como había sido ese día. Estaba el recuerdo de estar dolido, por supuesto, y un grado de desilusión, pero nada que pareciera molestarlo tanto. De hecho, estaba en parte agradecido que por terminarlo, ella se iría pronto. Quería estar solo para asi poder finalmente analizar lo que estaba pasando.

"No Lila, estaré bien. Bueno… supongo que te estaré viendo."

Él se puso de pie y le dio una breve despedida y una amable sonrisa. Ella se levantó y le dio una mirada sincera. "Yo espero completamente que aún podamos ser amigos, Arnold."

"Claro, Lila." Él la miró alejarse hacía la salida del parque.

De repente, el gran árbol que había estado refugiando la banca en la que Arnold habían estado sentados cayó hacia abajo. Después de unos momentos de confusión, Arnold se encontró a si mismo cubierto de hojas y pequeñas ramas, habiendo escapado de haber sido engullido por el follaje del árbol. Arnold movió algunas ramas lejos de sus ojos y busco para ver que había causado que el árbol colapsara. Su mirada finalmente se posó en una ligeramente avergonzada Helga G. Pataki, quien estaba sentada en la mitad de la rama que seguía intacta, silbando tímidamente.

Ella levantó la mirada y notó que él la estaba observando. "Oh, uh, lo siento, Arnold, Supongo que me deje llevar aquí con el Strike 2, je, je. ¿Estás bien, no?" Sus ojos parecían realmente preocupados, y ella comenzó a acercase a él con cautela, como si no estuviera segura que la quisiera cerca de él.

Arnold se quitó las últimas pocas ramitas de su cabello. "Uh, ajá, estoy bien." La mirada de preocupación de Helga fue reemplazada por una sonrisa de alivio. Arnold le correspondió con una pequeña sonrisa, pero entonces se giró por un momento para hacerse camino a través de unas pocas ramas regadas hasta que estuvo completamente libre del árbol. Mientras tanto, continuó hablando con ella. "Um, ¿puedes decirme que está pasando aquí? Estoy un poco confundido."

No hubo respuesta y Arnold notó que el escenario a su alrededor parecía haberse oscurecido. Se giró de nuevo para encontrar a su asechadora de sueños. "¿Helga?" Sin embargo, estaba ahora en un paisaje completamente negro, solo. En lugar de estar sorprendido, sin embargo, Arnold casi suspiró y se sentó en el también negro 'piso' bajo sus pies, para ahora más que acostumbrado a estos repentinos cambios de ambiente.

"¿Por qué estoy aquí… y dónde está Helga?"

"¡Dos excelentes preguntas, Cabeza de balón!"

Arnold dio la vuelta, sorprendido por la presencia de otra voz. Sin embargo, no pudo localizar su fuente, aunque reconoció el tono suficientemente bien. "¿Helga? ¿Dónde estás?" Se levantó y comenzó a buscar alrededor aunque todo parecía de ser el mismo color negro.

En una voz cantarina, Helga respondió, "Estoy en todos lados y en ninguno, pero más que nada en todos."

Arnold rodó los ojos, reconociendo la misma respuesta que Helga (en su disfraz de Voz Ronca) le había dado a una pregunta similar solo horas antes de su confesión. Normalmente, Arnold habría sido paciente con la actitud de Helga, pero él ya había sido arrastrado por dos de sus recuerdos más incómodos de su vida (hechos aún más difíciles por los caprichos de Helga en ellos), y no estaba de humor para obtener sarcásticos comentarios cuando todo lo que quería eran respuestas.

Entrecerró los ojos. "Muy divertido 'Voz Ronca', ahora ¿me dirás dónde estoy?"

"Diablos si lo sabré – es tu sueño, melenudo."

Arnold parpadeó, encontrando esta nueva idea muy interesante y sintiéndose sorprendido que no se le hubiera ocurrido antes. "Espera, ¿esto es un sueño?"

"No, cabeza de balón - solo has estado saltando a través del tiempo y el espacio gracias a un experimento científico que fue horriblemente mal, lo cual tiene perfecto sentido especialmente ya que ¡es fin de semana y no estamos siquiera en la escuela! DUH, Arnoldo - ¡Por supuesto que esto es un SUEÑO!"

Arnold se cruzó de brazos frente a su pecho y se sentó, echando una mirada de enojo hacia sus alrededores vacios en donde la voz de Helga hacía hecho eco. "Sabes, ¡pudiste solo decir 'si'!"

"Aw, pero ¿qué sería lo divertido en eso?" La voz de Helga rió.

Arnold rodó los ojos y dio un suspiro exasperado. "Lo que tú digas, Helga."

"Oye, ¿quién te dijo que era 'Helga'?"

La voz (la cual se había vuelto de repente claramente agradable) ahora sonaba como si estuviera viniendo de alguien directamente detrás de él en lugar de solo hacer eco en las paredes invisibles de dondequiera que estuviera Arnold, y se levantó y se giró ante la sorpresiva pregunta solo para encontrarse con la una extraña visión. "¡Oh!"

Ruth McDougal estaba de pie frente a él, limando sus uñas con una lima y golpeando su pie contra el piso impaciente. "Ugh, ¿Y quién es 'Helga' de todos modos?"

Arnold pestañeó en sorpresa, aún impresionado por la visión de su primer enamoramiento. _'Pero pude haber jurado que era la voz de Helga… tiene que haber sido… bueno, tal vez no lo era, pero… pero Ruth es la que está aquí de pie…'_ Mentalmente suspiró exasperado. _'Desearía solo poder despertar ya.'_

Arnold continuó mirando a la extraña aparición, aún demasiado lanzado para hablar. Ruth terminó de limarse la mano derecha, y había vuelto su atención de nuevo había el niño de cuarto grado con cabeza de balón frente a ella. "¡Hol-a! ¡Dije 'quién es esa persona 'Helga' porque definitivamente no soy ella!"

"Oh, lo siento, es solo que tu sonaste mucho como ella antes… podría haberlo jugado…" Arnold cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza para aclararla. "De cualquier manera… um… ¿cómo estás, Ruth?"

"Arnold, ¿quién es Ruth?"

Arnold abrió los ojos de nuevo, solo para ver a una Lila sonriente de pie frente a él. "¡¿Lila?! Espera un momento… estoy confundido - ¿has sido tú todo el tiempo?"

Los ojos de Lila adquirieron una mirada interrogatoria y frunció el ceño hacia Arnold. "Estoy completamente segura que no sé qué quieres decir, Arnold. Yo solo acabo de llegar aquí y no creo haber visto a nadie más además de nosotros dos."

Arnold respiró profundamente y se sentó de nuevo, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos. _'Tal vez solo estoy confundido… quiero decir, ambas son pelirrojas – tal vez solo pensé que vi a Ruth aunque fue realmente a Lila. O, esto está todo en mi cabeza – Helga dijo que yo estaba soñando… pero ¿esa era la voz de Helga?; ¿o de Ruth?; ¿o de Lila?... ¡No lo puedo recordar!'_

Arnold suspiró, decidiendo que lo mejor sería seguir el juego hasta que u obtuviera algunas respuestas o despertara. "Está bien, Lila, así que… uh, ¿puedes ayudarme a salir de aquí?"

Lila lo miró un poco desconcertada. "¿No quieres pasar tiempo conmigo, Arnold?"

Arnold se aclaró la garganta, sintiéndose un poco incómodo sobre la pregunta. "Um… no es eso… solo me gustaría irme a casa. Eso es todo."

Lila suspiró y giró su mirada hacia abajo. "Oh." Hubo un momentáneo silencio incómodo, luego ella levantó la mirada de repente y agregó, "Es probablemente mejor de esta manera, ya que no me 'gustas-gustas', quiero decir."

Arnold levantó una ceja. "Uh… ajá, supongo…"

"Y realmente espero que estés bien con esto Arnold, ya que yo te 'gusto-gusto' y todo eso."

"Uh, claro, Lila." Arnold caminó lejos de ella, sus ojos escaneando sus alrededores por alguna clase de marca o salida.

Lila continuó hablando, sin embargo. "¿Yo aún te 'gusto-gusto', cierto Arnold?"

Arnold rodó los ojos pero se las arregló para mantener su voz nivelada (tener la ayuda de Lila para salir de este sueño era mejor que no tener ayuda de nada). "Uh… ¿podemos hablar de esto luego, Lila? ¿Cómo cuando estemos fuera de aquí?" No hubo respuesta, pero Arnold estaba tan distraído buscando una manera de salir (y en sus propios pensamientos) para notarlo. _'Mmm… pensándolo bien, supongo que no sé cómo me siento sobre Lila ya… digo, supongo que aún me 'gusta-gusta' pero realmente no había cruzado mi mente por un tiempo. Entre todas las veces que me ha rechazado desde que primero le dije, y luego el escándalo de Industrias Futuro, y Helga… Helga… ¿dónde está Helga? ¡Sé que estuvo aquí! Nadie más me llama–'_

"Cabeza de Balón, ¡¿Aún no lo has descubierto?!"

"¡LO SABÍA!" Arnold se dio la vuelta, seguro de que esta vez vería a la genuina Helga G. Pataki de pie indudablemente detrás de él. Sin embargo, sus ojos cayeron en una extraña visión que confirmó para él de una vez por todas que él, de hecho, estaba soñando.

Lila continuó mirándolo, pero sus usuales trenzas rojas habían sido reemplazadas por unas coletas rubias altas, y su pulcro vestido aún era el mismo diseño, solo que ahora con un familiar color rosa goma de mascar en lugar del normal verde Kelly.

"Toma una fotografía; ¡estoy completamente segura que durará más!"

Arnold parpadeó, sintiéndose mareado. De repente, la extraña figura frente a él creció en altura y el cabello rubio se volvió más corto y retenido por algunos broches. "Como, ¿qué estas mirando, Arnoldo?"

Arnold apretó las manos contra su estómago, y se tambaleó hacia atrás. "Espera… que… yo…"

De inmediato, las coletas altas regresaron pero en un tinte rojizo, y el atuendo de la chica se reorganizó hacia el suéter de Ruth y su minifalda, ambos del mismo tono de verde Kelly. Su cuerpo se acortó y el famoso ceño de Helga Pataki apareció en su rostro. "Dios mio, Arnold-o, ¡te vez completamente enfermo!"

Y en verdad, Arnold si se veía como si fuera a desmayarse para este momento; entre ser arrastrado de un lugar a otro, perdido en este extraño limbo oscuro, y ahora ser obligado a ver a las únicas tres chicas que había amado transformarse en alguna clase de conglomerado una de la otra, estaba completamente pálido y su dolor de cabeza le estaba causando hacer una mueca de dolor (lo cual solo se estaba poniendo peor mientras la figura frente a él continuaba alterando su apariencia).

' _Espera un momento - ¿qué estoy diciendo, 'las únicas tres chicas que he amado'? Tuve enamoramientos con Ruth y Lila, ¿pero no es una de las personas de allí también Helga? Digo, me preocupo por Helga… y quiero ayudarla… y sinceramente estoy más preocupado por ella que por las otras dos, pero no lo sé… oye, ¿dónde está ella de todos modos? Sé que estaba aquí...'_

"Helga… detenlo… Helga…" logró decirlo antes de arrodillarse en el suelo entre confusión y dolor.

"¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres?"

"Arnold levantó la mirada. La chica había pasado por otra transformación y ahora llevaba dos trenzas rubias, un vestido de Helga Pataki en azul (el mismo color que el suéter de Ruth), y el rostro de Ruth. Sin embargo, su metamorfosis parecía haberse detenido ahora y estaba esperando por una respuesta a su pregunta, aunque Arnold no pudo detectar desde su posición de cual esperaba que fuera la respuesta. Se frotó las sienes y dijo la primera cosa que le vino a la mente. "Si, me gustaría hablar con Helga."

De repente, alguien le llamo en el hombro y él se giró con un llamado. "¡HELGA!" Arnold estaba tan sorprendido y feliz de finalmente verla que la había tomado en un abrazo y sonreía, olvidando completamente sobre el confundido dolor en su cabeza… y para su mayor interés, ella no pareció estar empujándolo lejos…

"¡Sabía que eras tú, Helga! Sabía que no podría haber sido Lila o Ruth antes – Oh, Helga, ¡es tan genial verte! ¡Sé que tú serás capaz de sacarme de aquí! ¿Helga?" Los ojos de Arnold estaban cerrados y estaba sonriendo ampliamente, "Helga, ¿me escuchaste? Oye, Helga…"

Csertefadsfkasdflkjadskjh

* * *

"¡OYE ARNOLD! ¡OYE ARNOLD! ¡OYE ARNOLD!"

"¡¿UH?!"

Arnold se sentó de golpe en la cama, sus brazos aún estrechamente apretados alrededor de una de sus almohadas de plumas azules. Respiraba con dificultad y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos en estado de shock. Con un rápido movimiento de una de sus manos desconectó su reloj alarma de papa, sus ojos aún mirando al frente. Finalmente, tomó una respiración profunda y llevó la palma de su mano hacia arriba para descansar su frente sobre ella.

"Whoa… que raro sueño: el festival del queso y el parque y Lila y Ruth y…" sintió una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. "Helga…" Su otra mano involuntariamente agarró más fuerte la almohada hasta que su mirada caño cayó sobre el objeto suave muy apretado contra su pecho. "¡Ahhh!" En un comienzo, arrojó la almohada lejos de manera no deseada que se desplomó en la cama, aterrizando en el suelo en una maraña de mantas.

Arnold se levantó, tratando de recobrar la compostura aunque nadie más estuviera por allí para notar su pequeño 'accidente'. Tosió de manera falsa en una de sus manos y sus mejillas se colorearon de ojo con un rubor nervioso. Tratando de evitar la extraña sensación que le acababa de pasar ante el pensamiento de Helga, vocifero la única otra pregunta que había estado en su mente desde su despertar. "Uh… me… ¿me pregunto qué hora es?"

Empujó las cobijas que habían caído de su cama a un lado y jaló hacia abajo su reloj-alarma de un cajón cercano. De repente, sus ojos se abrieron grandes y se quedó sin aliento por un momento. "¡11:30! ¿¡Cómo pude dormir hasta dos horas tarde?! ¡Aún tengo que vestirme y pasear a Abner y recolectar la renta, todo antes de que venga Helga! ¡Mejor me apuro!"

De repente, Arnold escuchó su teléfono sonar del otro lado de la habitación y corrió para responderlo. "¿Hola?" Dijo con una voz ligeramente quebrada, aun sintiéndose un poco dormido.

"Oye, Cabeza de Balón… ¿Eres el Cabeza de balón, cierto?"

Arnold tragó saliva, reconociendo completamente quien estaba en el otro lado de la línea. En una voz ronca exclamó "¡Helga!" y luego sintió sus mejillas volverse completamente rojas ante el extraño sonido que salió de su boca. Aclarándose la garganta, intentó de nuevo en una mucho más voz grave intencional. "Quiero decir," dijo las siguientes palabras lo más graves posibles, " _Helga_ … si, soy yo." Luego con una voz asustada añadió. "Espera, no puedes estar aquí, no estoy… ¡aún no estoy vestido!"

"Cabeza de Balón, ni siquiera estoy – y nosotros estamos en el tele – y por qué siquiera eso – "

Hubo a pausa momentánea en la línea durante la cual le comenzó a caer encima a Arnold cual ridícula e ilógica había sido verdaderamente su respuesta. De repente, Helga habló de nuevo en un suspiro apurado como si no quisiera que alguien cercano pudiera escuchar lo que estaba diciendo. "Arnold… voy a asumir que te acabas de despertar o algo asi y dejar eso a un lado, porque, francamente, es solo más sencillo. Segundo, solo quería hacerte saber (eso, si estas lo suficientemente coherente para entenderlo) que podré llegar un poco tarde. Me levanté prácticamente de madrugada esta mañana para encontrar a Olga saltando por mi casa y lanzando ordenes como si yo fuera alguna clase de esclava a sus deseos insanos para una casa perfecta. Lo intentaré y me desharé de ella, aunque, no serán mucho más que unos cuantos minutos tarde. ¿Eso está bien para ti, melenudo?"

Arnold se enderezó después de tropezar con el cable del teléfono durante su explicación y respondió, "Um, bueno… no hay problema. Todavía tengo cosas que hacer de todos modos…"

"¡Te veo después, Cabeza de Balón!"

Arnold dijo la primera cosa que saltó a su mente antes de escuchar que el receptor en la casa de Helga fuera a colgar. "¡Estaré contando los minutos!"

Mientras la voz de Helga fue reemplazada por el tono de dial, Arnold colapsó en su sofá con un suspiro derrotado. "¿'Estaré contando los minutos'? ¿Por qué tuve que decir 'eso'? Debí haber sonado completamente ridículo para ella… ¡Nunca me dejara vivir de esta! Debí haber estado nervioso por ese sueño… er, pesadilla… er, lo que sea fue fuera – ajá, eso es. Me sentiré mejor después de desayunar algo y una vez que ponga mis tareas fuera del camino."

Con eso, Arnold dejó de lado la vergüenza de su conversación con Helga e hizo su casi destruida cama lo más rápido que pudo, dándose cuenta que, aún si Helga iba tarde, sería difícil para él hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer si no se apuraba. En un instante, se quitó la pijama y se puso sus ropas habituales.

Caminó antes de abrir la puerta. "Está bien, supongo que iré por la renta de los inquilinos primero – ellos ya habrán comido el desayuno ahora, y usualmente están de mejor humor después de una buena comida." Arnold solo pudo esperar que la 'racha' sureña de su Abuela hubiera continuado para esta mañana, y que los inquilinos hubieran consumido una ración abundante de sémola y salchichas y huevos fritos, más que su normal plato misterioso de 'crema-o-algo' y pudín espeso. Con un suspiro, abrió su puerta y se preparó para comenzar, esperando en la parte de atrás de su mente que Helga hubiera olvidado su incómoda conversación telefónica para cuando ella llegará a su casa.

* * *

Mientras Arnold había estado dando vueltas en las primeras horas de la tarde debido a las extrañas visiones de niñas cambiantes que habían llenado su cabeza, Helga Pataki había estado siendo perseguida por un sueño muy inquietante.

Helga observó a una versión más pequeña de ella misma sentada en una pequeña silla de plástico, mirando a un cierto chico joven con cabeza de balón que había conocido solo hace unas pocas horas desde el otro lado de la habitación. _'Desearía que él me mirara de nuevo,'_ Helga dormida escuchó a ella misma más joven pensar mientras se acomodaba su moño con una mano y suspiraba. Helga dormida sonrió mientras veía este sueño de un recuerdo como un observador viendo una obra. _'Me encanta este sueño… ¿tal vez en lugar de esperar para que el me note yo debería intentar ir por misma y ver si puedo obtener un beso antes de despertar?'_

Estaba tentada a desviar el patrón usual de su sueño sobre la primera vez que conoció a Arnold cuando, extrañamente, el escenario cambio. Aunque aún estaba mirando la escena en el salón de kínder, era una muy diferente memoria la que estaba reviviendo; una de las más significativas en su vida, de hecho. Helga joven estaba sentada en una pequeña silla de plástico de nuevo pero Helga dormida notó muchas cosas recortadas toscamente, corazones rojos de papel y blondas colgando del techo del salón de clases. Frente a cada uno de los estudiantes había varios pedazos de papel en blanco en donde estaban coloreando tarjetas de San Valentín para cada uno y sus seres queridos.

Helga dormida conocía esta escena de su niñez bastante bien y suspiró profundamente mientras se preparaba para lo que venía. _'Genial, no pude haber soñado sobre el Día de San Valentín donde realmente fui con él a una cita (o al menos cuando 'Cecile' fue en una cita con él); ¡Tenía que soñar sobre este!'_

En lugar de luchar contra lo que inevitablemente pasaría, Helga simplemente se resigno a ver las circunstancias de ese triste día casi siete años atrás desarrollando la esperanza de que tal vez, cuando hubiera finalmente terminado, ella despertaría (o al menos pudiera moverse a un sueño de Arnold mucho más placentero por el momento.)

La joven Helga tragó saliva y miró hacia abajo hacia su simple pedazo de papel en donde ella había dibujado, usando cada uno de los colores en su caja de 36 de crayones, un dibujo de ella misma tomando de la mano a una familiar figura con cabeza de balón. Rodeando el dibujo estaba un gran corazón rojo. La joven Helga miró de nuevo, tratando de asegurarse que estaba bien escrito mientras recordaba todos los esfuerzos que había puesto en aprender cómo se deletreaba.

-linea-

Dos días antes, Olga había venido a casa con una tarjeta de San Valentín que parecía haber hecho a su padre enojar. Sorprendida de que su papá estuviera realmente infeliz por algo que había hecho Olga, Helga Joven le había preguntado a su hermana que había tan malo sobre esa tarjeta.

Olga se sentó con ella y le explicó la situación lo mejor que pudo a una niña de tres años. "Bueno, hermanita bebé, ¡Papi solo está siendo algo tonto! Solo está un poco molesto porque, bueno," Olga se sonrojó, "es de un chico y dice la palabra 'amor' en la portada, eso es todo." Olga sacó la tarjeta de su bolsillo y se la mostró a la Helga joven, quien miró hacia el gran corazón rojo con esas marcas blancas chistosas que aparentemente deletreaban la palabra 'amor'.

"Pero Olga, ¿por qué es tan malo si dice 'amor?"

Olga soltó una risita. "Oh, Helga, ¡no es que sea malo! Darle a alguien algo que diga que lo amas significa que te preocupas mucho por ellos, y que tu esperas que ellos se sientas de la misma manera sobre _ti_ algún día." Olga entonces palmeó a su hermana menor en el hombro y desfilo escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto, una sonrisa satisfecha y emocionada en su rostro.

Más tarde esa tarde, mientras el resto de la familia estaba cenando (lo que quería decir Big Bob masticando frente a una inmóvil televisión mientras veía 'La Ruleta', Miriam haciéndose otro smoothie, y Olga preparando una pequeña cena gourmet para ella misma), Helga Joven había subido en silencio las escaleras al segundo piso de su casa y se había entrado a hurtadillas a la habitación oscura de su hermana. Solo había visto alrededor por unos momentos antes de ver la tarjeta que Olga le había mostrado solo hacía unas cuantas horas antes de colgarla orgullosamente en su mesa de noche. Durante horas hasta que escuchó los pasos de su hermana en las escaleras, Helga Joven había estado observando hacia la tarjeta y su simple pero aparentemente poderoso mensaje, recordado de memoria a la persona que le gustaría darla. De hecho, el momento que Olga le había explicado lo que quería decir, había decidido que ella haría una tarjeta para su amado Arnold cuando tuvieran San Valentín en clase en unos cuantos días.

"Oh, Arnold," había murmurado en el silencio y privacidad de la habitación de su hermana, "Te amo…"

* * *

Por las siguientes 48 horas, Helga Joven había estado memorizando las líneas chistosas que significaban amor y practicado haciéndolas una y otra vez en cualquier pedazo de papel que pudiera encontrar. Finalmente, había escrito la palabra perfectamente y solo esperaba, observándola impresa tan nítida en el especial de San Valentín frente a ella, que fuera lo suficientemente buena para ayudarle a que Arnold se sintiera de la misma manera.

Nerviosamente, la Helga de tres años cuidadosamente tomó la tarjeta de San Valentín en su mano, se levantó, e hizo su camino hacía un muy ocupado Arnold quien estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por hacer la tarjeta en la que estaba trabajando tan especial como fuera posible. Para su alivio, los otros estudiantes estaban tan involucrados en sus propios proyectos que ni siquiera parecieron notar hacia donde esta dirigiéndose.

"Nadie, ¡No solo AMAS esta brillantina! ¡Mami la trajo especialmente para mí de Francia! ¡Es simplemente DIVI-na!" gritó Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd a su mejor amiga.

"¡Harold, NO! No puedes comerte la sopa, ¡ni siquiera está cocinada!" Gritó su maestra a Harold Berman, quien estaba llenado su boca de de fideos duros y riéndose mientras robaba más de los niños a su alrededor.

Eugene había accidentalmente pegado sus manos a su cabeza y estaba intentando librarse, para el gran entretenimiento de los pocos estudiantes que estaba alrededor. La maestra negó con su cabeza y, después de algunos pocos intentos en vano por separar estas dos partes del cuerpo de Eugene, finalmente lo tuvo que llevar a visitar la enfermería.

"Arnold…"

El Arnold joven se detuvo de pegar calcomanías a su tarjeta y se giró con una sonrisa en el rostro a la pequeña niña rubia que se había dirigido a él. "Oh, ¡Hola Helga!"

El mejor amigo de Arnold, Gerald Johanssen, quien estaba sentado al otro lado de él, notó la presencia de la Helga Joven y le dio una mirada sospechosa. Ella lo miró a los ojos y gruñó ligeramente, lo que lo hizo apartarse de ella. Arnold, sin embargo, parecía ajeno a este hecho y simplemente siguió sonriendo a la Joven Helga esperando que dijera algo.

De repente, sus ojos cayeron hacia el suelo y sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rojas. Comenzó a arrastrar con uno de sus pies en la alfombra del salón y jugando con la tarjeta detrás de su espalda. Helga dormida dio un suspiro mental de exasperación. _'Aquí vamos: tiempo de ver mi primer intento de confesión irse abajo por las llamas. Supongo que solo soy afortunada de que los cerebros de los otros idiotas de mi clase fueran tan pequeños para recordar este fiasco.'_

"Um, Arnold, yo… yo solo quería…" Helga Joven comenzó a sacar la tarjeta detrás de su espalda, sus pequeñas manos ahora temblaban violentamente. "Yo quería decirte…"

De repente, sin embargo, Helga Joven sintió el pedazo de papel conteniendo su confesión ser arrancado de sus manos por detrás. Se giró y vio a Harold Berman sosteniendo la hoja por arriba de su cabeza y riendo. 'Ooooo, ¡¿Helga le va a dar una tarjeta de Valentín a Aw-nold?! Helga y Aw-nold sentados en un árbol –"

Antes de poder pesar, el enojo de la Helga Joven tomó lo mejor de ella. En un instante, su semblante nervioso había cambiado a un ceño mortal y estaba peleando contra el niño gordillo hacia el piso. Finalmente agarró su tarjeta de su puño e instantáneamente la rompió en pedazos para destruir la evidencia de su amor. "Oye, ¡¿Qué te dije antes?! ¡No te metas conmigo o la Vieja Betsy y los 5 vengadores irán por ti, niño rosa!"

A pesar que ella lo había tirado al piso, Harold aún estaba riendo y había logrado gritar, "B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E; Primero viene el AMOOOOOOOR!" La Helga Joven lo pateó en las costillas, y él inmediatamente dejó de hablar. Sin embargo, todos los demás niños habían escuchado sus lloriqueos y ahora estaban mirando a Helga, riendo y sonriendo para ellos mismos y apuntando hacia ella y Arnold. Los ojos de la Helga Joven se abrieron como platos y se giró para ver a Arnold de nuevo, quien le estaba dando una mirada confundida – esa misma mirada que le había dado en su primer día de escuela cuando lo había conocido y Arnold la había acusado de preocuparse por él. No pudo soportar la mirada y, antes de saberlo, estaba haciendo la cosa más feo y bravucona posible que pudo pensar… todo para proteger su 'reputación'.

Regresando su rostro a su familiar ceño fruncido, ella caminó fuertemente hacia el desconcertado Arnold y cogió la tarjeta en la que había estado trabajando en la mesa frente a él. En la voz más mala que pudo reunir, gritó, "¡Quería decirte que pienso que tu tarjeta es estúpida, y que tu eres un estúpido Cabeza de balón!" Entonces se dio la media vuelta, dejándola caer en el piso y se alejó. Sin el conocimiento de sus otros compañeros de clase quienes simplemente habían regresado a sus propios proyectos después de que la escena había terminado, calientes lagrimas llenaron sus ojos mientras se dirigió al rincón más apartado del aula, demasiado avergonzada para mirar atrás y ver la expresión de dolor que debían de tener los ojos de su amado. "Él será mi San Valentín algún día, cuando sea mayor como Olga… sólo lo sé…" susurró para nadie más que para ella misma…

* * *

Helga dormida había estado esperando despertar una vez que esta dolorosa escena había terminado y, por un momento, pensó que estaba saliendo de su sueño cuando el ambiente a su alrededor se había desvanecido en completa oscuridad. Sin embargo, al momento se encontró a ella misma en otro recuerdo demasiado familiar. Otra versión joven de ella estaba en un limpio vestido rosa y sentada en su actual escritorio, aunque sus pies no podían tocar el piso porque aún era demasiado chica. En el pizarrón frente a ella estaba escrito en limpias letras cursivas con gis, '¡Bienvenidos a Primer Año!'

Helga dormida conocía este escenario demasiado bien, y los recuerdos que tenía de ese momento comenzaron a correr por su memoria. Recordó su resolución después del fiasco en el preescolar de decirle a Arnold para cuando iniciarían la escuela primaria; sería un borrón y cuenta nueva para todos - una nueva escuela, una clase más grande, y una nueva oportunidad para que ella le gustara a él tanto como le gustaba a ella. Lo había prácticamente evitado por el resto del año escolar después del incidente de San Valentín en preescolar, demasiado temerosa de repetir lo que había pasado la primera vez. Pero ahora ella sabía que era el momento; ella podía hacer esto y nadie podría detenerla.

La parte de la mente de Helga que aún estaba vagamente consciente de que este era todo un sueño por poco suspira de nuevo, esperando que esta fuera la última escena deprimente que tuviera que soportar antes de finalmente despertar. _'¡Esto es como mirar una sección de errores de mi vida! Rayos, quiero decir, ¿quién_ _más __hace que este tipo de cosas sucedan –_ _honestamente_ _?'_

Mientras tanto, Helga de seis años continuó reflexionando solo en cuál sería la mejor manera de decirle a Arnold sus sentimientos. De pronto, sin embargo, fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos por la maestra de aspecto amable ahora parada frente al salón de clases quien se estaba intentando dirigir hacia ella y sus compañeros de estudios. "¡Buenos días, niños y niñas! Hemos tenido un maravilloso primer día de nuestro primer año hasta ahora, ¿no?"

Los niños detuvieron de arrastras los pies en sus asientos y volvieron sus rostros jóvenes y ansiosos a la amable mujer de pie frente a ellos. Ella sonrió de vuelta. "Ahora, acabo de terminar de leer los párrafos sobre sus vacaciones de verano que cada uno me entregó esta mañana y, debo decir, ¡estoy muy impresionada! Su escritura es muy buena, sobre todo, y cada uno tenía tan interesantes pequeñas historias que contarme. ¡Su ortografía es muy buena también para una clase que acaba de empezar la escuela primaria!"

Los pequeños niños se entusiasmaron con su profesora, felices por el elogio.

La joven mujer saco un montón de papeles del cajón de su escritorio, separando uno del resto de la pila. "Ahora, antes que entregárselas de nuevo me gustaría leer uno de los mejores en voz alta. De hecho, este estudiante escribió un poema en lugar de un párrafo sobre sus vacaciones, lo cual creo que será de mucha ayuda para todos ustedes escuchar ya que estaremos hablando sobre poemas al final del año después del capítulo de nuestro libro."

Helga joven aún estaba un poco distraída pensando en cuál sería la mejor forma de confesarse ante Arnold pero, al oír esto, sus mejillas se volvieron de un rojo escarlata y sus pequeñas manos agarraron fuertemente el lado de su escritorio. _'Otras personas escriben poemas, ¿cierto? No soy la única. Pero, y si Arnold lo descubre… No, NO ESTOY LISTA, solamente ¡NO ESTOY LISTA! Olviden lo que dije, no puedo decirle ahora - ¡MORIRÉ!'_

La maestra se aclaró la garganta, y leyó del pedazo de papel frente a ella el cual la Helga joven reconoció como suyo gracias a su único tinte rosado. "Este se titula 'Mi proyecto de verano' '-'

 _Arnold tira muchas cosas, algunas asquerosas pero la mayoría las guardo,_

 _Él casi me vio esta vez, pero me escondí cruzando el camino;_

 _La mayoría de los días hice esto, me gusta porque es divertido,_

 _El verano en casa es divertido, pero el verano cerca de Arnold es cálido como el sol."_

La maestra le dio a la clase una mirada de advertencia cuando comenzaron a sonreír y reír, y un muy tímido pequeño niño rubio se puso de color rojo brillante y se hundió en su asiento. "Ahora, estudiantes, no deberían de reírse de los sentimientos del otro…" Revisó el poema brevemente, luego añadió, "Mmmm, ¿no tenemos a un Arnold aquí?"

Arnold, con una sonrisa muy avergonzada en su rostro, tímidamente levantó su mano al aire. La maestra le sonrió. "No te sientas avergonzado, Arnold, eres muy afortunado de tener alguien que se preocupe tanto por ti, y justo en tu propio salón."

Arnold trató de darle una tímida sonrisa de vuelta, pero parecía que solo quería que cambiara de tema.

La maestra dio una pequeña risita. "Está bien, entregaré de vuelta estas. Pero, primero, ¿puede la persona que escribió esto por favor ponerse de pie? Hel-"

Helga joven se quedó sin aliento, aunque nadie lo notó. Los ojos de la maestra cayeron justo en ella y, cuando ella se dio cuenta de la mirada de pánico en el rostro de la niña de seis años, se detuvo a mitad de su nombre. Afortunadamente, en esa breve pausa la campana sonó señalando el final del día de escuela que había llegado a su fin. Los niños saltaron de sus escritorios, cargando con sus grandes mochilas y todos con una sonrisa, deseosos de contar a sus familiar todo acerca de su primer día de escuela en la primaria.

Helga Joven espero hasta que todos se hubieran ido para lentamente acercarse al escritorio de su maestra para reclamar su papel. "Um… disculpe," dijo tímidamente. "Um, ese es mío." Apuntó hacia el papel rosa que la maestra aún estaba sosteniendo. "¿Puedo tenerlo, por favor?"

Con una sonrisa amable, la maestra le entregó el pequeño papel a la preocupada niña frente a ella. En una voz sincera, le dijo a la más pequeña, "Helga, ¿estabas un poco avergonzada por que leí tu poema, o no?"

Helga joven asintió con la cabeza, el rubor en sus mejillas reforzándose.

La cara de la maestra tomó una expresión preocupada. "Lo siento, Helga, debí de haberme dado cuenta que te podría molestar. Pero fue tan buena la pieza de escritura para alguien de tu edad - ¡deberías estar orgullosa de ello!" Sonrió de nuevo y puso su mano en el hombro de Helga, y luego en un susurro juguetón dijo, "Te diré que – de ahora en adelante, si quieres entregar un poema y yo creo que sea tan especial que merezca ser leído frente a la clase, no mencionaré tu nombre en lo absoluto, ¿de acuerdo?"

Helga joven consideró esto, y luego en silenció asintió con la cabeza.

"Y solo entre tu y yo," agregó la maestra, inclinándose más cerca para de la aún incierta niña frente a ella, "tal vez después de este año (una vez que aprendas como escribir mejor) debas de poner 'Anónimo' en tus poemas junto con tu nombre, de esa manera tus maestros sabrán qué prefieres que ellos no le digan a nadie que tú los escribiste." La mujer le guiño un ojo y Helga Joven, intrigada por su sugerencia.

"Um… gracias," dijo, agradecida. Luego metió su poema dentro de su mochila y salió del salón. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo suspiró mentalmente para ella misma. _'Tal vez no deba decirle a Arnold aún – parece una buena idea, pero no creo que este lista ahora… Tal vez el próximo año'._

Una sonrisa vino al rostro de la joven Helga ante su resolución, y sus pensamientos luego se volvieron a la interesante conversación que acababa de tener con su maestra. _'Tal vez intente eso – como se decía – eso 'Noni-mus' el próximo año, una vez que aprenda cómo escribirlo. Por ahora, al menos, ella me prometió no decir nada así que puedo seguir entregándole mis cosas que escribo sobre Arnold. Oh, Arnold, fue muy divertido coleccionar todas esas cosas que solían ser tuyas este verano – tu vieja playera, esa agujeta rota que tiraste, esos bloques que no quisiste… Mmm, ahora tengo muchas cosas para seguirlas guardando en esa caja de zapatos debajo de mi cama. Debo de encontrar un lugar más grande para guardar todo… tal vez mi closet pudiera funcionar…'_

La escena se volvió negra de nuevo, y la parte de Helga que aún estaba vagamente consciente de que todo esto era un sueño estaba esperando que esta vez pudiera ser capaz de despertar de esta colección de sueños al azar de algunos de los peores momentos relacionados con Arnold en su vida. ' _Criminal, ¡_ _por favor_ _dime que esto ya ha terminado!'_

Lamentablemente, sin embargo, Helga se encontró a si misma reviviendo otro nuevo escenario, y este era mucho más reciente que los otros dos.

' _Uh oh, este no es… oh cielos, si es, ¡¿cierto?! Oh, por Dios santo, ¿no fue suficiente vivir esto_ _una_ _vez?'_

Helga Joven estaba en su vestido que usa normalmente, solo que Helga dormida reconoció por la situación que sabía que iba jugarse frente a ella que estaba en tercer grado en lugar de cuarto.

Un observador hubiera pensado que Helga joven solo estaba tomando un largo trago de agua de un bebedero sobre el cual estaba agachada su cabeza, pero al mirar más de cerca revelaría que ella estaba mirando ligeramente hacia arriba en el cartel montado justo encima de la fuente anunciando el baile anual del tercer grado que se llevaría a cabo esa noche. Helga joven había estado robando miradas hacia eso las últimas dos semanas, siempre bajo la apariencia de mitigar algun tipo increíble de sed. Quería que Arnold la invitará tanto – este sería su primer baile juntos (los bailes nunca se habían llevado a cabo para nadie menor del tercer grado) y había estado soñando todas las noches de presentarse con él y bailar juntos hasta que él cayera locamente enamorado de ella como ella lo estaba de él. Por lo menos, quería bailar con él una vez, mientras estaba allí. De alguna manera esa noche sería perfecta… y tal vez podría finalmente decirle su secreto a Arnold.

Helga dormida observó la escena cambiar a su casa unas pocas horas antes del baile, donde ella misma más joven había sacado un viejo vestido del closet de su hermana Olga y se había encerrado en su cuarto mientras trataba de coserlo para que así le pudiera quedar. Helga joven nunca había intentado coser nada antes pero, ya que no podía contar con que sus padres le compraran un nuevo vestuario para el evento, había estado leyendo y releyendo un libro de cómo hacerlo que había logrado sacar de la biblioteca. Era más difícil de lo que pensó que seria, pero después de varias horas y muchas picaduras de dedos, Helga joven finalmente logró transformar el vestido en algo usable. En Olga había sido un vestido corto color rosa pálido con tirantes de seda y pequeños corazones rojos embonados entre ellos en el centro de la línea del cuello. Las modificaciones de Helga joven lo habían cambiado un poco, pero en todo ella pensaba que se veía bastante bien. Ser mucho más joven y pequeña que Olga habían hecho que cuando se lo pusiera, el vestido fuera a los pies de Helga joven. Había quitado los corazones de cristal (para ella solo se veían de mal gusto), y había agregado unas pequeñas hendiduras a ambos lados del vestido en la parte de abajo. Posando en el espejo con su cabello peinado hacia arriba, Helga de ocho años pensó que se veía algo sofisticada. La parte en la mente de Helga que aún estaba consciente de que estaba soñando se burló al recordar ese detalle. _'Supongo que por eso vestí eso la vez que traté de probarle a Arnold cuan 'sofisticada' podía ser durante la cena en el Chez Pierre… Rayos, ¡esa noche fue un fracaso! Bueno… excepto por ese guiño que me dio… eso fue bueno…'_ Helga joven sonrió con entusiasmo sobre cual maravilloso sería el baile de esta noche. "Si esto no hace que el Cabeza de Balón baile conmigo, nada lo hará."

En su sueño, Helga, observó a su versión joven caminar hacia el baile. Para cuando llegó a la Primaria PS. 118, todos ya estaban dentro y la fiesta estaba bastante avanzada (le había tomado un poco más de lo esperado poner las alteraciones finales en su vestuario y asegurarse que su cabello estaba seguro en un apretado moño) asi que entró en silencio y logró encontrar una silla contra la pared junto a su mejor amiga, Phoebe Heyerdahl.

"Que hay, Pheebs – cielos, ¡hablando de la central friki!" Helga joven sonrió y apuntó hacia sus otros compañeros quienes estaban tratando de bailar incómodamente entre ellos en el centro del salón. Todos los niños estaban estaban rígidos en sus trajes en los que sus padres, obviamente, los habían medio para la ocasión, y las niñas estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para mantenerse en sus nuevos vestidos lo más limpias y bonitas posibles a pesar del hecho de que los niños seguían paseándose en sus elegantes pies.

Phoebe se giró hacia su mejor amiga y sonrió. "Hola, Helga. No sabía que ibas a venir. ¡Tu vestido en absolutamente precioso!"

Helga joven no pudo evitar más que sonreír por el cumplido, agradecida de que todo su trabajo duro hubiera dado frutos. "Ajá, bueno… encontré algo de tiempo en mi apretada agenda. Además, ¡no me perdería a la mitad de nuestra clase haciéndose los tontos completamente por ellos mismos en público!"

Phoeberió un poco y, antes de que su modo intimidatorio la alcanzara por completo, Helga joven añadió, "Te vez también muy bien, Phoebe… y um, gracias."

Phoebe sonrió y las dos niñas comenzaron a caminar, aunque Helga constantemente buscaba a Arnold a través del rabillo del ojo, esperando que él la viera pronto. Parecía que él estaba al otro lado de la habitación, hablando y riendo con su mejor amigo, Gerald, y Helga joven no pudo evitar más que sentir un poco de resentimiento hacia el chico de cabello alto por tomar tanto del tiempo que Arnold pudiera pasar con ella.

Después de un rato, las otras pocas chicas sentadas alrededor de Helga joven y Phoebe finalmente les habían pedido bailar, dejando a las dos solas entre ellas. De repente, Helga joven notó a Gerald levantarse y dejar a su mejor amigo atrás en su silla. Sonrió, feliz que Arnold podría finalmente tener una oportunidad de verla. De repente, Gerald apareció frente a Helga joven y Phoebe, una sonrisa astuta en su rostro. Se giró hacia la última y con una voz suave dijo, "Hola, nena, ¿quieres bailar?"

Phoebe soltó una risita y se sonrojo levemente, luego se giró hacia Helga joven para asegurarse que estaría bien que la dejara sola. Helga joven le dio a su amiga una pequeña sonrisa, feliz de que finalmente tuviera una oportunidad de estar sola ahora que Arnold estaba también solo.

Sastisfecha, Phoebe se giró hacia Gerald, "Um, por supuesto, Gerald… ¡Eso sería un placer!"

Los dos niños de tercer grado caminaron hacia la pista de baile juntos y se perdieron en la multitud allí.

Helga joven tomó un respiro y se puso de pie. Antes de que pudiera detenerse a si misma, caminó directamente hacía Arnold y se sentó en la ahora silla vacía de Gerald. Casualmente, y en una voz tan agradable como pudo, comenzó, "Así que, Cabeza de Balón… ¿Te estás divirtiendo?"

Arnold no la había notado al principio pero luego se dio cuenta con sorpresa que Helga estaba de repente sentada a su lado. "Oh, um, hola Helga. Si, supongo que está bien… ¿te la estás pasando bien?"

Helga joven se encogió de hombros. "Supongo." Hubo un momento de silencio, durante el cual Helga joven decidió que era ahora o nunca. "Así que, parece que nuestros dos mejores amigos se están divirtiendo." Apuntó hacia la pista de baile con un gesto donde Gerald trataba de enseñarle a una radiante Phoebe como hacer el paso eléctrico.

Arnold asintió. "Ajá, le dije que Phoebe diría que si sí él le preguntaba. Estoy contento de que la estén pasando bien." Sonrió, feliz por su amigo.

Helga joven tragó saliva, resignada ante el hecho de que si ninguno de los dos iba a preguntar por el baile al otro, sería ella quien le preguntaría. "Así que, Arnold… um, te gustaría… quiero decir, quisieras - ¡Ahhhh!"

Helga joven fue interrumpida a la mitad de su oración cuando el recipiente de ponche entero de la mesa cercana aterrizó en su cabeza, manchando su vestido y causando que su cabello cayera desordenado alrededor de su cara. Desde el otro lado de la mesa vino un sonido familiar de "Estoy bien" mientras Eugene Horowitz se levantaba de debajo de la mesa y trataba de de quitarse un héroe de 6 pies de algo del cabello. Helga joven, furiosa de que su vestuario y su única oportunidad para preguntarle a Arnold si quería bailar hubieran estado arruinadas, arrojó el recipiente fuera de su cabeza y corrió hacia él gritando. "¡Voy a MATARTE, Eugene!" a todo pulmón.

Eugene trató de correr más rápido que ella pero resbaló en algo del ponche y cayó de nuevo al suelo. Elevandose encima de su forma rastrera, Helga lo agarró por el cuello de su traje, lo levantó y tiró su puño hacia atrás. "¿Unas últimas palabras, cerebrito?"

Eugene cerró los ojos y espero por el golpe pero, de repente, Helga joven sintió una muy cálida y muy familiar mano retener su brazo, y una voz que conocía demasiado bien dijo desde atrás de ella, "Helga DETENTE, ¡fue un accidente! ¡Por favor, bájalo!"

Helga joven vaciló por un momento, pero luego no pudo resistir más a la suave sensación de la palma de su mano en su hombro o la sinceridad en su dulce voz. Dejó caer a Eugene con un suspiró y se giró a Arnold con el ceño fruncido, el ponche aún goteando de su cabello. "Bien, Cabeza de Balón, ¡ni siquiera es digno de mi tiempo!"

Con eso, irrumpió a través de la pista de baile y hacia fuera de la escuela, plantándose al final de los escalones de cemento que conducen a la entrada del edificio. Allí, se cruzo de brazos y se sentó temblando en su vestido mojado, esperando por su coche, el cual no vendría por al menos otra media hora (si tenía la suerte y Miriam o Big Bob siquiera se presentaban). Sintió las lagrimas en sus ojos pero no intentó detenerlas – nadie estaba allí afuera, además, era imposible decir la diferencia entre el ponche rojo goteando por su rostro y las cálidas lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos, de todos modos. Mantuvo su rostro en una mueca, sin embargo, con los brazos cruzados con fuerza alrededor de sus rodillas como si se protegiera a si misma.

Después de unos pocos minutos le pareció escuchar pasos acercándose, y trató de limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos bajo el pretexto de quitar algo del ponche de su rostro con la parte baja de su vestido.

"¿Helga, estás bien?"

Su se detuvo y su aliento se quedó en su garganta. Se enderezó y sus ojos se abrieron como platos pero, mientras Arnold se sentó a su lado, rápidamente recupero su postura normal. Cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra, y giró su rostro hacia el frente para que él no pudiera ser capaz de ser cuan rojos se habían puesto sus ojos de llorar. "¡¿Qué pasa contigo Arnold-o?!"

Un Arnold más joven podría haberse sorprendido por el tono de voz, pero, con ocho años de edad, ya estaba acostumbrado a sus repentinos estallidos de actitud y simplemente dijo de nuevo, "Solo quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien. ¿Has estado aquí afuera todo este tiempo?"

Su preocupación la tocó profundamente pero aun estaba echando humo por lo que había sucedido en la pista de baile hace tan poco tiempo. No dispuesta a mostrar ninguna vulnerabilidad, escupió de regreso, "No, Arnold, tomé un viaje alrededor del mundo en un globo aerostático en los últimos veinte minutos pero luego decidí que me sentía nostálgica y regrese aquí solo por el placer de hacerlo – ¡con vestido arruinado y todo! ¡Rayos, que pregunta tan tonta!"

Arnold suspiró. "Bueno, voy a regresar adentro, nos vemos Helga." Se levantó, una mirada derrotada en su rostro, y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la entrada de la escuela.

Antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, Helga joven de repente se levantó y lo llamó en una voz asustada, "¡Arnold, ESPERA!"

Él se detuvo y giró su rostro hacia ella.

"Arnold… yo… yo… yo quería decirte… algo." Tragó saliva. _'Puedo hacerlo ¡sé que puedo hacer esto!'_

Él esperó. "Bueno, ¿qué es?"

Ella suspiró. "Yo solo… yo realmente, realmente… quiero decir… Arnold, yo-"

"¡Yuju, hermanita bebé!"

' _Oh, Jesucristo, No.'_

Helga joven volvió su cabeza a regañadientes solo para tener una vista terrible ante ella: su hermana, Olga, acababa de detener su convertible morado y estaba saludando entusiasta desde el asiento del conductor.

"¡Helga, mami y papi están un poco ocupados pero decidí venir a casa desde la Universidad por un fin de semana y pensé que podría recogerte!, ahora, es hora de ir a casa, Helga, ¡dile adiós a tu pequeña cita!"

Helga joven se golpeó la frente con la palma abierta y cerró los ojos con exasperación. Sus mejillas se inundaron con color y estaba agradecida de que el ponche rojo pintando su piel estuviera enmascarando este repentino signo de su absoluta vergüenza.

Arnold se aclaró la garganta y movió los pies, mirando abajo hacia el piso. A Helga joven no le importaba sentirse incomoda pero no podía soportar poner a Arnold en una situación como esa.

Miró a su hermana y gruñó. "¡Cállate, Olga - iré en un minuto! ¡Y métete en tus propios asuntos!" Luego de volvió hacia Arnold de nuevo, "si alguna vez te metes en mi camino de nuevo cuando estoy tratando de poner a algunos frikis con los que estamos obligados a asociarnos en este lugar, juro que voy a batear esa Cabeza de Balón tuya a 100 yardas completas - ¡Y NO LO OLVIDES!" Empujó a su amado tan fuerte como su corazón enamorado le permitió (lo cual fue apenas suficiente para hacer que se tambaleara hacia atrás unas pocas pulgadas) y pisoteando hacia el coche de Olga sin mirar atrás.

Azotó la puerta del pasajero.

"Helga, ¿de qué estas cubierta? ¿Y porque estás tan enojada, hermanita bebé? ¿No te la pasaste bien?"

Helga joven apenas tuvo la fuerza para decirle, "Solo maneja, Olga - ¡Está bien, por favor, solo maneja!"

El resto del camino a casa fue en silencio con un solo pensamiento cruzando la mente de Helga joven todo el tiempo. _'Soy tan cobarde… ¡una completa cobarde! Eso es todo – le diré el próximo año, aún si me mata… cualquier cosa es mejor que esto… cualquier cosa…'_

Mientras Helga joven salía del auto de su hermana al final del viaje y se hizo camino hacia la puerta de enfrente, un pensamiento final llegó a ella que se veía aún más importante que otra confesión fallida. _'Nunca lo tocaré de nuevo así. Y me aseguraré que nadie más lo haga – Sí la gente piensa que nadie se mete con Helga G. Pataki, no sabrán siquiera lo que les espera si tratan de meterse con Arnold.'_ Para e momento que subió las escaleras y estuvo segura en su cuarto, las lágrimas silenciosas habían logrado limpiar una solida línea del ponche rojo de su pegajoso y manchado rostro _._

La escena se volvió negra de nuevo.

"Está bien, eso lo hace; ¡estoy ENFERMA de este sueño!" gritó la Helga dormida; quien se estaba volviendo más y más consciente (y molesta) de que estaba durmiendo.

Sin embargo, el sueño no se detuvo allí; continuó a través de varias conocidas confesiones fallidas del cuarto grado, incluidas otro Día de San Valentín para recordar, una disculpa después de cierto show de magia que se había vuelto casi demasiado personal, una tentadora oportunidad siguiendo su primera sesión de terapia, una caminata a cierto bosque que había terminado mal, un contratiempo al azar en la cueva de la Isla Elk donde casi derrama los frijoles, y varias otras memorables. Después de cada una, Helga se volvía más y más frustrada de que estuviera atrapada en un sueño hasta que finalmente se encontró a punto de revivir la más importante e inolvidable 'confesión' en su joven vida.

' _Está bien, ¡ Puedo en serio DESPERTAR ahora! ¿Hay alguna necesidad de revivir esto? – ¡todos sabemos que pasa! Criminal, ¡¿No me he visto a mi misma ir hacia las llamas lo suficiente por una noche?!'_

Sin embargo, a pensar de sus plegarias, Helga dormida de repente se encontró observando una versión mucho más reciente de ella misma diciendo las familiares oraciones de su única confesión exitosa de nuevo mientras se enfrentaba a Arnold en lo alto del edificio de Industrias futuro.

"…Te amo Arnold, ¡te amo desde la primera vez que vi tu cabeza de balón! A partir de ese momento, cada segundo de mi vida había esperado tener la oportunidad de rebelarte finalmente mi secreto. ¡Abrasarte y besarte! ¡Oh, VEN AQUÍ MI GRAN AMOR!"

No obstante por mucho que quería salir de este sueño, pensó, Helga dormida estaba más que lista para dejarse perder en la memoria de ese beso…

"¡Ahhhh!"

Helga se sentó de jalón en su cama, respirando profundamente y instantáneamente despierta. "¡Criminal, finalmente estaba llegando a la parte buena y _ahora_ despierto! Y apenas es de mañana." Helga abrió sus cortinas; la ciudad tenía un tono grisáceo con apenas cualquier detalle visible de los edificios alrededor y las calles. "Rayos," se dejó caer de nuevo en su colchón, "me preguntó que me habrá hecho despertar."

Como respuesta a su pregunta, un pequeño golpe en su puerta seguido por la entrada de la única persona que NUNCA quería ver en las mañanas.

"¡Buenos días, Hermanita bebé! ¿Finalmente estás despierta, dormilona? ¡He estado llamándote desde abajo por la última media hora!"

Helga, demasiado sorprendida para siquiera preguntarle a su hermana mayor que es lo que estaba haciendo aquí, apenas giró los ojos hacia el pequeño reloj de alarma junto a su cama. "Olga," comenzó en un tono de voz obviamente molesto, "son las 8 AM y es DOMINGO… ¡LA MAÑANA NO COMIENZA DURANTE OTRAS 2 HORAS!"

Olga rió tontamente. "Oh, Helga, sabes lo que dicen: '¡el pajarito mañanero atrapa al gusano!' ¡Ahora, vístete y ven abajo a ayudarme a poner un genial gran, desayuno para chuparse los dedos para mami y papi! Luego tengo algunas otras cosas con las que necesito que me ayudes…"

Comenzó a caminar hacia fuera pero Helga saltó fuera de su cama y logró acorralarla en el pasillo antes de que se precipitara hacia la planta baja. "Oye, primero que nada es DOMINGO y ¡si tu quieres levantarte en las grietas del amanecer es TU problema pero deja a los seres humanos NORMALES fuera de esto! Segundo, ¡ _no_ soy tu esclava especial o ayudante así que no trates de ordenarme alrededor! ¡Tercero, tengo planes hoy y no hay forma de que los vaya a romper, diablos! Y cuarto, y lo más importante de todo, ¡¿QUÉ, EN EL NOMBRE DE LA CREACIÓN, ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ, OLGA?!"

Helga estaba respirando difícilmente y gritando a todo pulmón, no importándole si despertaba a Big Bob o a Miriam para este momento.

Olga continuó sonriendo y susurró con una voz aún alegre, "Oh, cariño, unos pocos otros maestros suplentes de mi escuela en Alaska estaban planeando un viaje hacia el sur por esta semana, ¡así que sólo lo deje y pensé que podía ir con ellos en el último minuto! ¡Ahora, alístate y encuéntrame en la cocina para que podamos empezar el día ya!"

Y, con eso, se fue hacia las escaleras tan campante como siempre, dejando una Helga con aspecto cansado y muy desaliñada quejándose en la oscuridad del pasillo sola. "Bien, te ayudaré con tu estúpido desayuno (aún cuando ella SI arruinó la única parte decente de mi sueño) pero no hay manera que pierda pasar tiempo con Arnold solo para atender sus deseos vánales - ¡DE NINGUNA APESTOSA MANERA!". Suspiró mentalmente y no pudo evitar añadir tomando en consideración su más reciente sueño, _'Aunque es probable que_ _hubiera_ _terminado en un decepcionante fracaso.'_

Helga dio un suspiro exasperado y caminó de regreso a su habitación retirar su ropa del día de uno de sus cajones del vestidor. "Criminal, ¿por qué no solo puedo decirle a Arnold de una vez por todas que lo amo? ¡Estoy tan harta de tener que pretender todo el tiempo! ¡Y llegué tan cerca en la azotea de ese edificio!" Azoto la puerta del vestidor para ir a su closet y tomar sus zapatos. "Criminal, ¡hasta saque las PALABRAS! ¿Qué diablos está mal conmigo?; ¡retractándome!" Tomó un par de tenis blancos y azotó la puerta de su closet para cerrarlo. "Eso es todo – uno de estos días la oportunidad perfecta para decirle a Arnold todo vendrá y en lugar de tratar de sabotearlo, o ignorarlo, o solo dejarlo pasar ¡Voy a sacar el máximo provecho de ella! ¡NO voy a ser un caso perdido nunca más!" Y con eso Helga comenzó a vestirse a regañadientes, determinada a ver a su amado Arnold a toda cosa.

* * *

"¡Gracias Sr. Potts, lo veré después!" Arnold estaba a mitad de camino de la puerta de ErniePotts con la renta lista en sus manos cuando escuchó las palabras que temía cada vez que recolectaba la renta, pero unas que parecían estarlo siguiendo a todos lados hoy.

"Oye, Arnold, antes de que te vayas ¿puedes venir y ayudarme con algo?"

Arnold suspiró. "Sr. Potts, realmente se supone que debo reunirme con alguien para estudiar en," Arnoldrevisó su reloj de pulsera, "quince minutos. ¿Hay alguna manera de que pueda regresar después y-"

"Aw, Arnold, solo tomará un segundo, ¡lo juro!" El Sr. Potts se paró recto con su mano derecha sobre su corazón y su mano izquierda levantada en el aire con la palma viendo hacia fuera como si estuviera haciendo una plegaria. Arnold suspiró de nuevo, esta vez con un sonido mucho más rendido, y de mala gana entró de nuevo a la habitación.

"Está bien, Sr. Potts, pero por favor que sea rápido - ¡tengo un montón de cosas que hacer antes de que mi amiga llegue aquí!"

El Sr. Potts sonrió y dejo que el cansado chico de cuarto grado entrara a la habitación. "No es casi nada, chico," dijo, rascándose la cabeza, "Solo necesito un poco de ayuda clasificando estos." Sacó una hoja fuera de un par de cajas, cada una llena hasta el borde de ladrillos de diferentes formas y tamaños. El Sr. Potts explicó la situación a un muy confundido Arnold. "Verás, todos estos son ladrillos de recuerdo de cada una de las demoliciones que he hecho, he tenido la intención de ponerlos en orden desde hace tiempo. De cualquier forma, los chicos del club de los 500 vendrán esta tarde y, tú sabes, ellos esperan ver algo como esto en orden, no solo amontonados debajo de mi cama. Están enumerados y todo – Solo necesito que los apiles por decenas. ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme, chico?"

Arnold estaba muy cerca de decir 'no' esta vez, pero su buena naturaleza lo sobrepasó cuando vio la mirada de suplica en el rostro del Sr. Potts. Suspiro otra vez y respondió débilmente, "Claro, Sr. Potts… uh, no hay problema."

Unos cinco minutos más tarde, los dos solo habían logrado ordenar a través de las primeras dos filas de ladrillos y Arnold estaba comenzando a realmente estar corto de tiempo. _'Helga dijo que podría llegar tarde, pero aún asi…'_ Arnold decidió que, considerando las circunstancias, tendría que hacer con el Sr. Potts lo que había hecho con el resto de todos los inquilinos quienes parecían estar desesperados por su ayuda esta mañana (como el Sr. Huynh tratando de retapizar sus sillones, u Oscar tratando de agrupar sus periódicos para su ruta de la próxima semana, o hasta Susie necesitando que alguien doblará su ropa por ella [Arnoldtuvo que ir en realidad con ella para obtener la renta cuando Oscar había revelado a la mitad del camino de enrollar periódicos que en realidad no la tenía con él en ese momento]). Se aclaró la garganta. "Um, Sr. Potts… tengo que ir a, um, al baño… pero le prometo que regresaré más tarde para terminar esto con usted, ¿está bien?"

Afortunadamente, Ernie estaba demasiado distraído con sus ladrinos para realmente notar el muy débil intento de excusa de Arnold para irse. "Oh, número 143 - ¡esa fue una gran demolinción! Fue la vieja casa de Opera y el sonido sonó a través de ese lugar cuando mandé la bola a través de él – Huh, oh, está bien, Arnold, suena bien – Ajá, nunca olvidaré ese sonido…" Continuó hablando sobre el tema, todo mientras pasaba el ladrillo contra su cara con sus ojos cerrados en felicidad.

Sonriendo, Arnold se deslizó en silencio fuera de la habitación, feliz de haber recolectado su última renta y evadir al último inquilino del día. Mientras hacia su camino hacia abajo para darle a su abuelo el dinero, pasó una mirada preocupada por su reloj. "Está bien, ¡son las 11:55 ahora! ¡Si Helga llega cinco minutos tarde, eso me da 10 minutos para llevar a Abner por una caminata rápida alrededor de la calle! Solo tengo que encontrar…"

De repente,Arnold giró en la esquina para descubrir a su abuelo sentado en la mesa de la cocina bebiendo una taza de café y comiendo un plato de galletas. Arnold corrió dentro de la cocina, agitado de su rápido viaje a través de la casa. "Hola, abuelo, ¡aquí está la renta!" Le dio los billetes al hombre viejo quien los tomó con una sonrisa. "¡Gracias, hombre pequeño!" Los guardo en su bolsillo, y luego notó como le faltaba el aire a su nieto. "Oye, ¿cuál es la prisa?"

Arnold se sentó por un minuto y tomó una de las galletas, aún no habiendo desayunado. "Solo estoy tratando de tener mis quehaceres para cuando llegué el momento de que Helga venga, abuelo. Pero yo uh," se sonrojó y tomo un mordisco rápido de la galleta en su mano, "me quede dormido un poco tarde."

La sonrisa del abuelo se convirtió en una sonrisa astuta y sospechosa. "Ya veo; ¿pesadillas?"

"Bueno…" Arnold fijó los ojos hacia abajo, sintiéndose un poco incómodo con la idea de discutir ese sueño en particular con su abuelo.

La sonrisa del abuelo se amplió. "¿Algo de lo que quieras hablar?"

Arnold no pudo evitar más que sonrojarse un poco más. "Um, no, está bien, abuelo. Estaré bien." Se levantó y tragó el último pedazo de su galleta, tratando de cambiar el tema. "Solo tengo que estar listo para encontrarme con Helga; ¡te veré después!"

Arnold estaba a punto de dejar la cocina cuando su abuelo lo llamo de nuevo. "Eh… ¿chaparrito?"

Arnold se giró, esperando que lo que fuera que su abuelo le pudiera decir fuera rápido.

"Pareces estar realmente disfrutando el tiempo que estás pasando con esa niña del moño rosa y una sola ceja…"

Arnold suspiró. "Su nombre es 'Helga', abuelo."

El abuelo soltó una pequeña risita. "Cierto, cierto, 'Helga'. Bueno, ustedes ciertamente parecen estar pasándola bien juntos… eh, ¿en qué es lo que están trabajando de nuevo?"

Arnoldsilvó por Abner, esperando gastar el menor tiempo posible saliendo por la puerta mientras la conversación con su abuelo terminaba. "Ella me está ayudando con poesía, abuelo, para la escuela. Tenemos una tarea por entregar mañana."

Abner entró a la cocina a través de la puerta para el cerdo y salgó justo a los brazos de Arnold. Arnold le dio una palmada en la cabeza y luego agarró la gorrea colgando de un gancho cerca de la puerta y se la deslizó por el cuello.

"Pero pensé que ustedes dos habían terminado todo eso ayer - ¿me estuviste diciendo toda la noche cuanto ella te había ayudado?" La pregunta soñó más astutamente curioso que realmente sincero, pero Arnold tenía tanta prisa por irse que no lo notó.

"Bueno, ella si me ayudó ayer, pero… hay algo más que necesito hablar con ella y es realmente importante." Escuchándose a sí mismo, Arnold se dio cuenta que aún no tenía un plan para como traer de vuelta el incidente de Industrias futuro con Helga en una forma que no la hiciera huir en pánico de su cuarto como lo había hecho ayer. Además de eso, tampoco estaba seguro podía ser capaz de hacer que ella se quedara considerando que ella ya le había enseñado un montón de sus técnicas él había mejorado muchísimo como escritor de poesía el día anterior… Pensando en eso, ¿ellos no habían ya decidido que él entregaría uno de los poemas de práctica que había hecho con ella mañana?

' _Supongo que solo debo sentarme con ella a solas y calmadamente hacerle saber que está bien que ella me ame, y que yo realmente me preocupo por ella y la admiro, y que la encuentro interesante… y que me gustaría poder conocer más sobre ella… y tal vez pasar más tiempo con ella si no le importa…'_ Ahora que lo pensaba, Arnold realmente había disfrutado conocer a Helga ayer. Ella era un poco dura en las orillas pero era realmente fascinante explorar un lado completamente diferente de ella (la poeta) que nunca había sabido que existía – ¡era realmente cómodo estar con ella y algunas veces muy divertido hablar con ella!

"¿Arnold? ¿Hola, Arnold? ¿No dijiste que tenías prisa, hombre pequeño?"

El abuelo estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja y chasqueando los dedos frente a la cara de Arnold, la cual había tomado una apariencia muy soñadora y una gran sonrisa. Continuó manteniendo su mirada vacía por un momento antes de darse cuenta del sonido de los dedos de su abuelo chasqueando. "Huh, ¿qué? Oh um…" _'Mmm… supongo que solo estoy preocupado que se me hará tarde y perderé mi oportunidad para hablar con ella de una vez por todas…_ ' "¡Tienes razón, abuelo! Volveré en unos pocos minutos – ¡si Helga llega, solo mándala a mi habitación!"

Y con eso Arnold corrió hacia la puerta con Abner pero no sin antes su abuelo lograra llamarlo, "Sabes, hombre pequeño, ¡sigo diciendo que le gustas! ¡JE, JEJEJE!"

Arnold intentó actuar como si estuviera muy lejos para escuchar esas palabras finales, pero no pudo evitar ponerse rojo brillante mientras salía a la banqueta con su cerdo mascota. _'No tienes idea Abuelo, no tienes idea…'_

* * *

Helga se había vestido y estuvo abajo en la cocina con su hermana en cuestión de minutos. Dio un profundo bostezo y con una voz falsamente alegre finalmente preguntó, "Así que, ¿Qué feliz tarea quieres que haga primero, Olga? Pelar papas, picas cebolla, quitarle la cascara a la fruta, desplumar pollos…"

Olga rio de nuevo. "Oh, Helga ¡no seas tontita! Toma," le pasó un recipiente con harina para pancakes, "¿por qué no agregar algunos huevos a eso y lo bates por un rato? – yo te haré saber cuándo la plancha este lista."

En ese momento, los dos Patakis finales emergieron en medio de la cocina adormilados con Big Bob liderando el camino. "¡¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?!" Empezó aturdido. "¡Estoy soñando sobre llevar a nivel nacional mi imperio de localizadores, y la siguiente cosa que se es que me levanto con los gritos de la niña en el pasillo!" De repente, sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes al ver quien estaba de pie en la cocina. "¡OLGA, eres tú! ¡¿Cuándo diablos llegaste aquí?!"

Olga sonrió y le dio vuelta a un gran omelet en el aire. "¡Oh, hace una hora, papi! Solo decidí tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones y venir y visitar a mis dos maravillosos padres y mi querida hermanita bebé, ¡y pensé que ya que estaba aquí tan temprano les haría un gran desayuno para todos! ¿No es eso cierto, Helga?"

"Lo que sea," Helga dijo en una voz plana, continuando agitando la masa.

"¡Ahora, ustedes dos regresen arriba y tómense su tiempo para vestirse y todo, y cuando bajen de nuevo asegúrense de traer sus apetitos!" Y con eso apuró a sus aún dormidos padres escaleras arriba y luego regreso justo al trabajo.

Helga miró hacia el reloj arriba de la estufa y gruñó para sí misma. _'Ugh, son solo las 9 AM – 3 horas más sin Arnold…'_ Helga revisó la cocina y vio todas las ollas, cacerolas, platos y utensilios que Olga estaba usando, y suspiró mientras consideraba cuando tardaría cocinar la comida, servirla y limpiar todo, sin mencionar las otras cosas que Olga había mencionado vagamente para lo que necesitaría que Helga hiciera esta mañana. _'Oh hermano – ¡Deje un sueño sobre besar a Arnold por esto! Ugh… estaré aquí para siempre.'_

* * *

' _No tienes idea Abuelo, no tienes idea…'_

Arnold estaba tan distraído con ese pensamiento que, de repente, sintió chocar contra algien mientras daba la vuelta en la esquina.

"¡Ouch!"

"¡Ouch!"

Arnold se sobó la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados, e hizo lo mejor que pudo para aferrarse a la correa de un Abner luchando. El primer pensamiento que llegó a su mente fue, _'¡Oh no! ¡Choqué contra Helga DE NUEVO! Apuesto que ella ya fue a mi casa y se enojó tanto de que no estuviera a tiempo cuando dije que lo estaría que solo se alejó. Probablemente está tendida en el suelo frente a mi ahora mismo, y en cualquier segundo la escucharé decir-'_

"Arnold, ¿te encuentras bien?"

El siguiente pensamiento que vino a su mente al escuchar esta voz familiar venir de donde asumía estaría el cuerpo de Helga frente a él fue, _'Oh, no, ¿estoy soñando de nuevo, cierto?'_

A regañadientes, abrió sus ojos y vio de pie frente a él el rostro preocupado de una justa, niña pelirroja con trenzas, su brazo estirado para ayudarlo a levantarse.

"Oh, hola, Lila," Arnold respondió con un poco de alivio mientras aceptaba su mano y se paraba, sacudiéndose el mismo. "Estoy bien. ¿Tú estás bien?"

Ella sonrió. "Ciertamente, Arnold. Gracias por preguntar. ¿Cómo va tu fin de semana?"

Arnold tiró fuerte de la correa de Arnold para detenerlo de chocar contra un bote de basura. "Oh, bien… Aunque tengo que irme, en realidad. Voy a verme con Helga dentro de poco… ella me está ayudando con algo para la escuela."

Lila continuó sonriendo. "Bueno, cielos, Arnold, eso suena tan agradable… ¿ustedes dos se están llevando bien juntos?"

Una pequeña sonrisa vino a los labios de Arnold. "En realidad, si… ha sido una experiencia muy interesante."

"Bueno, estoy contenta por ustedes, Arnold. Helga puede actuar un poco… 'desagradable' a veces pero yo realmente pienso que ella tiene buenas intenciones, y yo estoy tan segura que ustedes dos podrían volverse muy buenos amigos si se conocieran el uno al otro un poco mejor."

Arnold sonrió, sorprendido por la actitud de Lila sobre Helga (siempre parecía ser que él era el único que vería a través de su fachada de chica ruda). "Sabes, ¡creo que tienes razón, Lila!" Empezó a rascar a Abner detrás de las orejas distraídamente. "Gracias." No estaba totalmente seguro porque tuvo que agregar esa última parte pero, por alguna razón, se sentía bien. "Bueno, te veré mañana en la escuela, Lila." Se despidió y comenzó a caminar, de repente sintiéndose muy confiado sobre cómo sería su reunión con Helga.

Se movió unos cuantos pasos en el camino antes de que Lila lo llamara de nuevo. "Oh, ¿Arnold?"

Él se detuvo y se giró de vuelta. "¿Ajá?"

Ella revisó su reloj. "¿Estaría bien si paso a tu casa esta tarde y recojo esa libreta que te preste para la clase de ciencias? Hay una página allí que necesito rehacer para mañana, y olvide que tú la tenías hasta esta mañana."

Arnold se despidió de nuevo de ella. "Claro, ven cuando puedas. Helga y yo probablemente estaremos en mi habitación."

"¡Gracias, Arnold!" lo llamó antes de reanudar su caminata calle abajo.

Arnold continuó su rápida caminata con Abner, y finalmente llegó de nuevo a la puerta de la Casa de Huéspedes al medio día exacto. Y lo que más le interesó fue que aunque la niña más agradable, bonita y lista de la escuela iba a pasar por su casa en algún punto más tarde ese día, estaba demasiado envuelto en lo que podría ocurrir entre él y Helga en las próximas horas para siquiera darle un segundo pensamiento…

* * *

"De acuerdo, Olga, ¡ESCÚCHAME!" Helga tomó sus manos alrededor de su boca como simulando un megáfono a pesar de que su hermana estaba sentada justo a su lado en el auto. "¡NECESITO-QUE-ME-LLEVES-A-CASA- **AHORA**!"

Olga sacudió su cabeza de atrás para adelante mientras giraba el choche por una calle lateral y chasqueaba la lengua. "¡Oh, Helga, ya habrá un montón de tiempo para que juegues con tus pequeños amiguitos cuando hayamos terminado todas nuestras tareas!"

Helga dio un suspiro frustrado y le hundió un poco más en su asiento, cruzándose de brazos frente a su pecho. Frunció el ceño y gruñó, "No tengo 5 años Olga – ¡no 'juego' con mis amiguitos! ¡Se SUPONE que tengo que ayudar a alguien con un proyecto escolar! Y prometí que los vería en su casa a medio día y ya son," examinó el reloj del tablero del auto, "¡las 11:15!"

No era que Helga no estuviera agradecida por una oportunidad de escapar de la compañía de su 'fanfarrón padre' y su 'patética madre' como ella solía decir pero, después de una mañana completa de estar completamente bajo el cuidado de su hermana mayor, ¡ya lo estaba! Olga había levantado a Helga a las 8 AM en **Domingo** por la mañana, luego la había reclutado en gastar casi dos horas preparando un ridículamente enorme desayuno, después del cual Helga había sido forzada a limpiar la cocina completa ella sola por una hora mientras Olga entretenía a sus padres en la sala con entretenidas historias sobre su viaje de Alaska. Ahora, por la última hora Olga había manejado por la ciudad a tiendas gourmet al azar para escoger ingredientes para su 'fabulosa' comida que tenía planeada para esta tarde. Y, a pesar de lo largo de todo esto, a pesar de las protestas de Helga, su hermana se había negado a comprender el hecho de que Helga tenía un lugar donde estar hoy; un lugar que no pensaba perderse - ¡por nada!

Olga le dedicó una de sus sonrisas ganadoras de premios a una aún molesta Helga. "Oh, hermanita bebé, ¡no te preocupes! Aún tenemos algunos pocos lugares más para hacer parada antes de ir a casa". Le guiñó un ojo, y luego rebuscó en su bolso mientras detenía el auto en una luz roja. "Toma, cariño," dijo, dándole un pequeño celular morado a Helga, "¿Por qué no llamas a tu amiguito si estás tan preocupada en que podrías llegar tarde?"

Helga le arrancó el teléfono de las manos de su hermana y dijo de nuevo insatisfecha, "Bien."

Marcó el número que se sabía tan bien y, después de un par de tonos, escuchó una voz que eventualmente reconoció como de Arnold.

"¿Hola?" una muy dormida voz dijo hacia el receptor.

"Oye, Cabeza de Balón… ¿Eres el Cabeza de balón, cierto?"

"¡Helga!" Helga parpadeó – nunca había escuchado su voz tan agrietada. _'Espero que no esté enfermo… ¡Oh, mi amado, si estás mal me escaparé de las malvadas garras de la reina 'Olga'de la perfección y la molestia y encontraré una manera de cuidarte y traerte de vuelta la salud!'_ Hubo una pausa, luego escuchó en una voz mucho más fuerte, "Quiero decir… Helga… sí, soy yo…"

* * *

Arnold caminó de vuelta a la Casa de Huéspedes, un nudo en su estómago sobre la inminente llegada de Helga. _'Solo tengo hoy para hacer que se abra… para averiguar lo que necesito saber de ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde… me pregunto si ya está aquí'_

"¡Oye, abuelo!" Arnold llamó desde el pasillo. "Abuelo, ¿ya llegó Helga?"

No hubo respuesta desde la cocina, la sala o el estudio. Arnold se encogió de hombros. "Oh bueno, tal vez este arriba…"

Rápidamente, el joven de cuarto grado soltó a su cerdo mascota y corrió escalones arriba. "¿Abuelo? ¡Abuelo! ¿Estás aquí?" llamó mientras alcanzaba el segundo rellano, casi sin aliento. Sin embargo, en lugar del rostro sonriente de su abuelo, Arnold se encontró con una visión más incómoda.

"¡Allí esta!"

"¡Si, ahí está!"

"¡Lo encontramos!"

Arnold tragó saliva: de pie frente a él con unas miradas bastante molestas en sus rostros estaban todos los inquilinos.

"Arnold, necesito que me ayudes a organizar esos periódicos. Dijiste que regresarías y me ayudarías a terminar, jejejeje," sonrió el Sr. Kokoschka, enseñando tantos periódicos como puro cargar en sus dos brazos.

"Arnold, honestamente, habría esperado algo mejor de ti. ¡Dejándome para terminar de hacer la ropa por mi sola es algo que _Oskar_ haría!" Suzie golpeó con su pie en frustración, una cesta de ropa sucia contra su cadera derecha y una bolsa de ropa sucia colgando de su espalda.

"Arnold, sabes que necesito a dos personas para rehacer los dos sofás grandes en la sala. ¡Por favor apúrate!" El Sr. Huynh sostuvo un libro de cómo retapizar bajo su brazo.

"Arnold, vamos – ¡los chicos del club de los 500 estarán aquí en una hora y voy en el numero 342 de mis ladrillos! ¿Cuál es la gran idea?" El Sr. Potts sostuvo un ladrillo color beige medio roto en su mano, el numero 352 pintado en negro en la superficie.

Arnold se quedó inmóvil, sus ojos bien abiertos y la boca cerrada. Desde que había comenzado a recolectar la renta por sus abuelos, había encontrado maneras de zafarse de los quehaceres al azar que todos los inquilinos parecían requerir de él hasta que finalmente le daban sus cheques de la renta. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta su naturaleza servicial, Arnold siempre había tratado de al menos terminar las locas solicitudes de cada uno de los inquilinos, solo abandonando las tareas más insuperables en algunas raras ocasiones cuando se presentaban. Nunca había intentado abandonar todas al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, y las consecuencias de hacerlo ahora para que pudiera estar a tiempo con Helga lo estaban mirando a la cara, esperando por una explicación.

De repente, la puerta del baño del pasillo se abrió de golpe y salió la única persona que Arnold realmente había querido encontrar al venir arriba. "Whoo–¡NO debí comerme el resto de la tarta de frambuesas en el desayuno!" El abuelo de Arnold se sobó el estomago y luego miró sorprendido cómo el anteriormente vacio pasillo se había vuelto. Se giró hacia su nieto por una explicación. "Oye, chaparrito… eh, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿No deberías estar en tu cuarto esperando por tu pequeña amiga?"

Al instante, los inquilinos comenzaron a vociferar sus demandas de nuevo y Arnold le dio una mirada desesperada a su abuelo. Comenzando a entender la situación, el Abuelo intentó calmar a la enfurecida multitud frente a él y a su nieto. "¡Está bien, está bien! Lo entiendo - ¡todos necesitan ayuda con sus pequeños problemas!"

"¡Ajá, y Arnold prometió ayudarme… eh… nos!" Gritó el Sr. Kokoschka, agregando el 'nos' cuando Suzie le lanzó una mirada enojada.

El abuelo descansó su mano contra su cadera. "Bueno, el chico tiene otros planes; él se va a encontrar con su pequeña amiga de nuevo para estudiar así que todos tendrán solamente que - ¡BIEN, ARNOLD, CORRE!"

Los inquilinos, distraídos escuchando el argumento que pensaban que el Abuelo iba a presentar, demasiado aturdidos para reaccionar hacia Arnold de repente corriendo a través de su afiliación para alcanzar las escaleras hacia su habitación en el ático. De hecho, Arnold ya había ascendido los primeros escalones antes de que siquiera se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

"¡OYE, ESPERA UN MINUTO!"

"¡ATRAPENLO!"

"¡ARNOLD, EN SERIO, REGRESA AQUÍ!"

"¡CORRE, HOMBRE PEQUEÑO, CORRE!" Gritó el Abuelo sobre los gritos de los demás.

Mientras los inquilinos hacían su carrera hacia Arnold tropezando uno sobre todo, el joven de cuarto grado trepó por la escalera y abrió la puerta y jaló la escalera para cerrarla tras de él, cortando el acceso a su habitación completamente.

Arnold cerró su puerta real detrás de él y soltó un respiro en señal de alivio, feliz de estar a salvo en su habitación. _'Nunca haré eso de nuevo – ¡solo soy afortunado de que el abuelo estuviera allí para ayudarme! ¡De ahora en adelante, no más excusas para librarme de ayudar a alguno de ellos a menos que sea una emergencia!'_

"¡Arnold, Arnold, baja aquí!"

"Prometiste ayudarme, Arnold, y estos periódicos me están haciendo cortadas de papel - ¡Ouch!"

"Arnold, puedes ver a tu pequeña novia más tarde, ¡los chicos del club estarán aquí en unos pocos minutos!"

Arnold, aún podía escuchar los gritos amortiguados del piso de abajo y se sonrojó furiosamente antes este último comentario. _'¡Por favor no dejen que el Sr. Potts diga algo como eso cuando Helga llegue aquí!'_ De repente, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al pensamiento de Helga. ¿Cómo se supone que ella iba a llegar aquí con el montón de adultos enojados rodeando la entrada? "Ni mencionarlo," Arnold murmuró para el mismo, "probablemente no podremos ser capaces de estudiar mucho con todo este relajo pasando."

Arnold no pudo hacer la frase exacta de nuevo pero podía aun escuchar murmullos y podía solo esperar que su abuelo hubiera logrado someter a los inquilinos. _'O están tramando algo… lo que significa que probablemente estoy en problemas.'_ Arnold recordó brevemente la vez que varios meses atrás cuando el inquilino anterior, el Sr. Smith, había tenido un paquete misterioso entregado a la Casa de Huéspedes el cual los otros inquilinos habían peleado con garras y dientes para abrirlo – eventualmente haciendo el paquete pedazos con sus manos desnudas (y rompiendo a la mitad la fotografía en el interior).

De repente, la idea perfecta llegó a Arnold mientras chascaba sus dedos, la sonrisa de nuevo en su rostro. "¡El techo! Subiré y buscaré a Helga y le diré que suba por la escalera de incendios, así no tendrá que lidiar con los inquilinos. Luego, si es aún es muy ruidoso aquí, siempre podremos estudiar en el techo." Arnold miró rápidamente hacía el cielo de la tarde de Domingo sobre él, el cual brillaba en un azul real sin nubes - ¡el perfecto clima para el aire libre!

En un instante, Arnold había trepado sobre su cama y estaba subiendo las escaleras hasta el panel del tragaluz que se abría, hacia el techo y las escaleras de incendios. El había subido hacia el techo y tomó un respiro profundo de aire fresco de primavera mientras se preparaba para sentarse y esperar por la llegada inminente de Helga.

* * *

"¡Te veo después, Cabeza de Balón!" Helga colgó el teléfono, un poco perpleja por la conversación que acababa de tener con su amado. _'¿Estaré contando los minutos? ¿Cuán cursi fue eso? ¡Chico, debió haber tenido una noche difícil para estar tan fuera de él!'_

Metió el pequeño teléfono de nuevo dentro de la bolsa de su hermana. El segundo que ella vió que la conversación había terminado, Olga inmediatamente comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

"Y, ¿con qué tema estas ayudando a tu amiguito, Helga? Sabes, siempre me encantaba instruir a mis compañeros cuando tenía tu edad – ¡era la única persona que daba tutoriales en todas las materias!" Olga seguía negándose a callar, muy al pesar de Helga.

Helga apretó los dientes. _'Genial – sabía que era un error decirle que estaba ayudando a alguien por la escuela… ahora ella seguirá sobre cuangenia loca perfecta es…'_

"¡Eso es genial, Olga!" Dijo Helga sarcásticamente (aunque, como normalmente, Olga pareció no notar su actitud.)

"Y… ¿cuál es el tema, hermanita bebé?"

Helga estaba tentada a decir cualquier cosa si eso significaba callar a Olga, así que de mala gana murmuró entre dientes, "Inglés."

"Ooooh," chilló Olga, "¡Inglés era mi materia favorita! ¿Qué parte de Inglés, Helga – ensayos, historias cortas, poesía, discursos, literatura clásica-"

Dandose cuenta que esta lista podría continuar para siempre y solo esperando algo de paz y tranquilidad, Helga respondió con voz tensa, "¡Poesía, está bien!"

"Ooooh," chilló Olga de nuevo, "¡Mi hermanita bebé, una poeta laureada! ¡Vas a tener que mostrarme algo de lo que has escrito algún día!"

Helga se burló. _'Si, claro.'_

"Y," Olga continuó con la conversación, para el disgusto de Helga, "¿Cuál de tus compañeros de clase vas a ir a visitar? ¿Es esa adorable amiguita tuya, Phoebe? ¡Oh, ella es tan linda y una muy buena influencia! ¿O esa adorable niñita con todas esas hermosas ropas – su nombre era Rhonda, cierto?" Los ojos de Olga se abrieron con emoción. "¿O, es mi maravillosa 'Hermana pequeña' Lil-"

Mientras Olga había continuado en esta perorata en particular, Helga habría estado apretando los dientes fuertemente en frustración, alimento a fondo por su hermana mayor ahora. Pero, mientras escuchaba a Olga casi por empezar en una explicación de que tan grandiosa y perfecta era su relación con su 'pequeña hermana' Lila, Helga solo no pudo con más y gritó de vuelta en un intento desesperado por detener a su hermana, "¡ARNOLD, OKAY! ¡Es ARNOLD – voy a ir a ver a ARNOLD! Cielos, ¡¿ahora me dejarás en paz y me dejarás salir de este maldito carro?!"

Giró apartó su cara de su hermana mayor para mirar con frialdad por la ventana del lado del copiloto, y esperando escuchar comenzar a Olga brotar sobre cuan dulce y amable y atento era un joven como Arnold… y tal vez ir a un argumento de que tan perfecto sería él para Lila ( _'¡Yuck!')_

Sin embargo, Helga apenas escuchpó a su hermana dar una risita extraña. Algo curiosa sobre esta inesperada reacción, se giró a verla con una ceja levantada.

Olga notó la confusión en su hermana y soltó otra risita más fuerte, y luego la alcanzó para tomarla en un abrazo estrecho. "¡Oh, mi dulce pequeña Helga, casi toda crecida!" Naturalmente, está acción tuvo un efecto adverso en la conducción de Olga, mientras Helga podía ver claramente desde el hecho de que el convertible morado en el que iba sentada ahora estaba desviándose para chocar contra la barredora de calles al frente.

"¡OLGA, MANEJA!" Gritó Helga, y empujó los brazos de su hermana lejos de ella de vuelta al volante.

Al instante, Olga enderezó el auto, pero parecía más preocupada sonriendo con un rostro lleno de rímel corrido y lagrimas de felicidad que por la experiencia cercana a la muerte de ella y su hermana.

"Por Dios santo, Olga, ¡¿QUÉ PASA CONTIGO?!" Helga estaba respirando difícilmente y agarrándose de la puerta, en shock de lo que su hermana acababa de hacer. _'¡Criminal, espero por su bien que las habilidades de manejo de Miriam no las heredara ella!'_

"Oh, Helga," dijo radiante Olga, quien ahora se estaba sonado la nariz y sonreía mientras trataba de limpiarse el rímel arruinado de sus mejillas, "¡Es solo que no puedo creer que vas a salir en tu primera cita real! ¡Mi hermanita bebé ya ha crecido!"

Demasiado sorprendida para creer que realmente había escuchado bien, Helga parpadeó y preguntó en una voz muy desconcertada, "¿perdón?"

Olga, radiante, pareció no escuchar la pregunta de su hermana, "¡Oh, esto será tan genial, Helga! Iremos e compras y elegiremos el atuendo para ti y te peinaré - ¿qué tal unas lindas trenzas como tiene Lila? Oooh, ¡y puedo ayudarte a maquillarte! Oh, Helga," colocó una mano en el hombro de Helga, "¡Esta será una genial experiencia de apego para nosotras!" Se detuvo en otra luz roja y miró a los ojos a una Helga estupefacta. "Hasta dejaré mis planes de lado de hacer la comida para Mami y Papi y de llevaré y te recogeré yo misma. En realidad, pensándolo bien, son muy jóvenes que necesitarán alguna clase de supervisión ¡así que me quedaré todo el tiempo y seré tu chaperona! Oh, ¿no será genial, Helga? ¡¿No será solamente simplemente FANTÁSTICO?!"

El rostro de Helga había permanecido congelado en una expresión estupefacta durante el anuncio completo de Olga (aunque su ojo derecho había comenzado a temblar un poco). Simplemente se sentó allí, dejándose perder en los pensamientos que fueron apareciendo aleatoriamente en su cabeza con cada nueva palabra que decía su hermana. _'Heh… este_ _es_ _un sueño nutrido… Digo, DEBO aun estar soñando. Heh, Olga viniendo a casa, haciendo que le ayude a cocinar una gran comida y hacer todas esas tareas vanales toda la mañana, e interfiriendo con ya frágil relación con Arnold… ¿Comí algo malo anoche o algo? Quiero decir, ¿tal vez esa ensalada de pollo estaba contaminada? Debo de asegurarme de revisar la etiqueta tan pronto como despierte. Aun asi, solo para estar segura que nada de esto realmente está pasando (Whoo, ¡me voy a reir sobre esta impresionante pesadilla en la mañana, solo lo sé!), tal vez deba…_

Mientras Olga concluía sus planes, Helga se pellizcó fuerte su brazo izquierdo y gritó alto, "¡OUCH!"

Una expresión preocupada apareció en el rostro de Olga. "Hermanita bebé, ¿estás bien?" Olga se detuvo. "¿Necesitas ir a ver al doctor antes de que vayamos a comprar tu vestido?"

Los ojos de Helga se abrieron tan grandes como pudieron. _'Oh, estúpida… Oh mi…'_

Sin decir una palabra (y todo mientras sus ojos bien abiertos se enfocaban completamente en la ahora confirmada-real Olga), Helga se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, quitó el seguro de la puerta, cuidadosamente dio un paso hacia el pavimento, y luego cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Olga estuvo en silencio por un momento, muy sorprendida de las acciones de su hermana menor. "Helga, tontita, ¿Qué estás-"

Antes de que Olga tuviera tiempo de reaccionar o detenerla siquiera, Helga corrió lo más rápido que pudo calle abajo, nunca deteniéndose a mirar atrás y esperando solo en perder a su hermana (y esa hermana que no sabía dónde estaba la casa de Arnold).

Helga escaneo las tiendas cercanas, tratando de encontrar alguna familiar para guiar su camino hacia la casa de Arnold. _'Hey, espera un momento - ¡ese es Slausen's! Mmm, supongo que debimos de haber regresado en algún punto… Oh bueno, ¡será tarea fácil llegar a donde Arnold desde aquí!'_

Helga se escabulló en un pequeño callejón para recuperar el aliento. "Aún asi, tal vez sobreactué un poco. Diablos, tal vez si solo me hubiera sentado y aplicado a Olga que esto NO es una cita y que apreciaría si ella solo nos deja a mí y a Arnold solos, ella me hubiera realmente escuchado por una vez."

Repentinamente, Helga se agachó detrás de un bote de basura al escuchar a un auto pasar con la voz de Olga sonando desde él. "Hermanita bebé, ¡sal ahora! ¡Esto no es divertido! ¿Cómo es que vamos siquiera a tener tiempo de ponerte lo más adorable si no empezamos en este mismo segundo? ¡Tu novio va a pensar que no te gusta tanto si tu chaperona le tiene que decir que llegaste tarde porque estabas jugando a las escondidillas! ¡Helga!"

El auto se movió hacia adelante y la voz de desvanecio. Helga se levantó y respiró un suspiro de alivio. "O, tal vez debí de haber abandonado a Olga mucho antes de que me pusiera en la posición de tener que salir de la nada y agitar mi camino hacia la casa de Arnold mientras ella conduce por todo el vecindario actuando como una brigada de búsqueda de una sola mujer por mi ¡Criminal, estoy rodeada!"

* * *

Unos pocos minutos después (y después de varias impresionantes maniobras para evitar a su hermana mayor, aunque la mayoría de ellas habían estado muy cerca de hecho) Helga se encontró a sí misma en la esquina de la calle Vine.

"Perfecto, ¡ahora todo lo que tengo que hacer es llegar a la puerta de Arnold y seré libre!"

De repente, Helga escuchó un rechinido de llantas y giró rápidamente su cabeza. "¡Allí estás, hermanita bebé! ¡Finalmente te encontré! Ahora, suficientes juegos – ¡mientras tú te fuiste escribir todo lo que necesitaremos para hacer de este el día más perfecto para ti! ¡Ooooh, recuerdo mi primera cita!"

Olga apenas se había detenido en el otro lado de la calle detectando a Helga. Helga peleó de vuelta un grito y corrió por el callejón más cercano en un último esfuerzo por escapar de su hermana. _'Tengo que encontrar una manera de llegar a donde Arnold sin que me vea – de otra manera ella sabrá donde vive y entonces… ¡Oh, no puedo ni siquiera pensar en eso!'_ Imágenes pasaron por la mente de Helga de Olga tocando a la puerta con un listón y un vestido de fiestas con un moño en una mano y una bolsa de maquillaje en la otra, diciéndole a Arnold que fuera un caballero con su 'hermanita bebé', sacando el álbum de sus fotos de bebé…

Helga agitó la cabeza para aclarar esos horribles pensamientos de su mente – tenía que enfocarse en llegar a donde Arnold sin que Olga se diera cuenta. "¡Lo tengo! ¡La escalera de incendios! ¡Solo me escabulliré hacia el callejón a lado de la casa de Huéspedes y, cuando Olga pase, trepare y me esconderé en el techo hasta que ella se haya ido. ¡Luego puedo colarme de nuevo hacia el piso y pasar por la puerta principal de Arnold! ¡Perfecto!"

Asegurandose de que su hermana no estaba viendo en su dirección, Helga corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el callejón de Arnold y se recargó contra la pared de ladrillos, rezando por no escuchar los familiares sonidos de su hermana encontrándola de nuevo. Por suerte, unos pocos segundos pasaron y todo lo que Helga escuchó fueron las llamadas de Olga perdiéndose más y más lejos mientras se movía calle arriba.

Rápidamente, ascendió la por la escalera de incendios de Arnold, aliviada de que su plan realmente funcionara.

* * *

¡SLAM!

"¡Ouch!"

"¡Ouch!"

Arnold estaba tendido en su techo, frotándose la cabeza. Había chocado contra algo muy duro mientras hacia su camino por el tragaluz y hacia el techo arriba. Sin pensarlo, y aun sintiéndose un poco atontado, dijo, "¿Lila?"

Escuchó un bajo y muy conocido gruñido que lo puso serio al instante y causo que abriera los ojos muy abiertos con miedo.

"Siento decepcionarte, Cabeza de balón." Helga se levantó y se sacudió, pero entonces de repente, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se puso de rodillas, tirando de Arnold con ella.

"Helga," preguntó, una mirada confundida en su rostro, "¿qué estás haciendo?"

"¡SHHH!" sostuvo su dedo en sus labios y, sin preguntar, Arnold permaneció en silencio y escuchó.

Aun curioso, sin embargo, sobre lo que estaba pasando, finalmente preguntó de nuevo, "Helga, ¿por qué estamos-?"

Ella puso su mano sobre su boca para silenciarlo y rápidamente explicó. "Olga está tratando de encontrarme, y si me ve aquí arriba entonces…" Helga se detuvo, dispuesta a revelar el embarazoso malentendido entre las dos chicas de hacía poco tiempo, "bueno, ¡solo digamos que ambos lo lamentaremos!"

Por los siguientes pocos segundos, ambos niños de diez años permanecieron en completo silencio, agachados en el techo de la casa de Arnold. Helga, al principio distraídamente, pero luego porque estaba disfrutando de la sensación de los labios de él contra su piel, continuó manteniendo su mano contra la boca de Arnold. Y, a pesar del hecho de que él no planeaba decir nada que pudiera dar con el paradero de Helga a Olga Pataki, Arnold continuó dejando que su mano residiera ahí. De hecho, pensó que era casi gracioso todos los problemas que estaba pasando por esto e hizo lo posible para contener una risa al respecto.

Finalmente, Helga dejó salir una respiración profunda. "Está bien, suena como que su carro se fue, o al menos como que ya alcanzó el final de la calle." Sonrió, pero justo mientras ambos niños de cuarto grado estaban por ponerse de pie, exponiéndose a ellos mismos efectivamente, los ojos de Helga se abrieron grandes al escuchar la voz alegre gritar desde la calle de abajo (al parecer, Olga había vuelto sobre sus pasos a lo largo de la calle por una oportunidad más de localizar a su hermana menor). "¡Helga, si no sales en este mismo momento le diré a Mami y Papi que no creo que seas lo suficientemente responsable y madura para permitirte ir en tu cita hoy!"

Helga cerró los ojos y se golpeó a si misma en la frente con la palma abierta, arrastrándola hacia abajo en su cara de desesperación. Después de unos pocos segundos, el sonido del auto de Olga finalmente murió a lo lejos junto con su voz.

Ambos niños de diez años se levantaron. Finalmente, Arnold rompió el silencio. "Así que," dijo en una voz forzada con los ojos extrañamente abatidos, "Um, ¿con quién tienes una cita, exactamente?"

Le tomó a Helga varios minutos procesar lo que su pregunta quería decir. _'No hay manera. Ni siquiera_ _él_ _es tan denso… ¡no hay manera de que no se haya dado cuenta que ella estaba hablando sobre él y yo! ¡Oh, esto es demasiado bueno! Oye, debería…'_ Helga tuvo la breve fantasía de decirle a Arnold que ella tenía una gran cita con alguna clase de amante misterioso en un intento desesperado por hacerlo sentir celoso. Una pequeña sonrisa vino a sus labios mientras seriamente consideraba ese curso de acción, y sus ojos tomaban una mirada entrecerrada.

Arnold la observó con curiosidad. _'Wow, mira su rostro… ella realmente debe de gustarle ese chico…'_ Mientras ese pensamiento llegó a él, Arnold sintió la extraña sensación de tención en su estómago y no pudo evitar preguntarse en su mente de nuevo, _'Me pregunto si ella también lo 'ama'…'_

Helga continuó manteniendo esa nueva idea por otro momento, pero luego agitó su cabeza mientras sus pensamientos la traían de nuevo a la realidad. _'Oh, para que molestarme; Arnold tendría que 'amarme' para estar celoso de alguien más… Además, probablemente me explotaría en la cara de todos modos y no quiero gastar mis últimas pocas horas a solas con Arnold enterrándome a mí misma más y más a fondo en una pila de mentiras.'_

Helga sonrió orgullosa de sí misma; solo unos pocos meses atrás habría actuado con el plan de la cita de fantasía sin dudarlo un momento. _'Y Olga piensa que no he madurado - ¡Hmph!'_

Helga se aclaró la garganta, dándose cuenta que Arnold aún estaba esperando por una respuesta. "No te preocupes por eso, Cabeza de balón, eso solo fue un… malentendido." Le dio una palmada en el hombre mientras caminaba hacía un sillón lounge vacío en el centro de la azotea, sentándose con un suspiro de satisfacción.

Arnold la siguió y se sentó en la silla lounge a su lado, su voz aún teñida con un poco de resentimiento aunque estaba tratando lo mejor que pudo de esconderlo. "Bueno, ¿debe haber algo de eso si te estaba persiguiendo por todo el vecindario de esa manera?"

Helga se sonrojó un poco pero trató de alejar su rostro para que Arnold no lo notara. "Cabeza de balón, realmente no es nada… no te preocupes por eso."

La cara de Arnold tomó una mirada decepcionada y frunció el ceño mientras miraba hacia el cielo. _'Tal vez ese poema realmente no era para mí… tal vez era para el chico que va a ver en la noche…'_ suspiró mentalmente. _'Oh bueno, debería estar contento ¿cierto? Digo, ahora no tendré que traer el tema del poema. Y solo probablemente menta que dejar toda la cosa de FTi detrás también… ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez en el calordelmomento ella quería decirle todas esas cosas a_ _ese_ _chico pero yo era el único que estaba cerca…'_ Suspiró mentalmente. _'Tal vez solo le diga que no me estoy sintiendo bien y que la veré mañana en la escuela…'_

Mientras los pensamientos de Arnold se procedían hacia su expresión involuntariamente volviéndose cada vez más tristes y más triste, por el rabillo del ojo Helga notó ese cambio producido en él. _'¿Qué está mal con él… piensa que le estoy mintiendo o algo?'_ Finalmente, ella no pudo soportarlo más, y su deseo de ver a su amado feliz superó su miedo a la humillación. Respiró profundamente, comenzó nerviosamente haciendo girar sus pulgares, y calmadamente dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, "Ajá… um… verás, le dije que iba a ir a la casa de un amigo a estudiar y ella me preguntó cual amigo y yo le dije que eras tú y… bueno, ella se volvió un poco loca y tuvo esta loca idea de que yo venía aquí por una cita… je, je… ¿divertido, huh?" Intentó una sonrisa en la dirección de Arnold pero se sintió tan nerviosa sobre cómo podría reaccionar a lo que acababa de decir que apenas pudo soportar mirar hacia él más que por un momento (aunque continuó lanzando miradas desde el rabillo del ojo).

Al principio, Helga solo escuchó silencio de Arnold, pero luego un sonido inesperado se encontró con sus oídos. Arnold estaba riendo para sí mismo y su risa estaba volviéndose más fuerte.

Feliz de haberlo animado, pero un poco herida de que pareciera que la idea de una cita con ella era una cosa tan cómica, Helga replicó en un tono humilde. "¡Bien, gracias, Arnold-o – estoy contenta de que creas que la idea de salir en una cita conmigo sea tan de 'risa'!"

Arnold logró controlar su risa, y una sonrisa reemplazo su antigua mirada melancólica. "Lo siento, Helga, no quise decir eso, de verdad. Solo que creo que es gracioso que de te las arreglaras para convencer a tu hermana de que estabas en una cita al punt de que tuviste que correr todo el camino hasta aquí, escalar por el lado de mi casa, y luego hacerme poner en cuclillas en el techo junto a ti hasta que ella se fuera."

Arnold rompió en otra racha de risa, y muy pronto Helga se encontró tratando de detener unas pocas risitas también. "Supongo que en verdad es algo gracioso, Cabeza de balón… ¡Y sin embargo todas esas cosas no son la mejor parte!"

Arnold rió. "Bueno, ¿cuál es la mejor parte?"

Helga intentó contener su risa mientras balbuceaba, "¡quería llevarme a comprar un vestido primero, y luego quería llevarme a casa y arreglar mi cabello y ponerme un montón de maquillaje! ¡Y luego quería venir de acompañante mientras yo estuviera aquí!" Helga se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento, sosteniéndose el estómago mientras lo hilarante de la situación la alcanzaba. "Imagínate; yo toda vestida con mi cabello peinado en alguna clase de salón froo froo, y maquillada también – Cielos, ni siquiera he tratado algo como eso desde el pasado San Valen-"

Helga inmediatamente se silenció a sí misma, _'Eso es todo; ¡me estoy poniendo muy cómoda junto a él! No puedo permitirme resbalar de esa manera – ¡Criminal, espero que no haya escuchado lo que acabo de decir!'_ Helga echó un vistazo hacia Arnold pero el parecía demasiado atrapado en su propia risa para hacer notado su resbalón, y dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio ante su ignorancia. _'Está bien, Helga, chica, sé que te la estás pasando bien y todo pero estás dejando que él se acerque mucho a ti si comienzas accidentalmente a decir cosas como esas. Es tiempo de darle un pequeño empujón para alejarlo de nuevo.'_

De mala gana, pero sin ver otra manera accidentalmente no empezar a soltar la sopa a Arnold, Helga estaba a punto de reanudar su actitud defensiva de nuevo ( _'Tal vez puedo actuar como si aun estuviera enojada de que él se esté riendo tan fuerte ante la idea de tener una cita conmigo – ajá, ¡eso es!'_ ) y lanzar alguno de sus insultos genéricos al chico con cabeza de balón que se reía a su lado.

De la nada, sin embargo, una pregunta de Arnold la detuvo. "Solo no entiendo," dijo entre risitas, las cuales por fin estaban cediendo, "¿cómo pudo ella llegar a esa idea equivocada?"

Como si fuera una respuesta a la pregunta de Arnold, algunos gritos descontentos se comenzaron a escuchar desde la calle de abajo. Arnold y Helga se miraron entre ellos con miradas curiosas y luego a acercaron al borde del edificio. Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron como platos ante la vista bajo él: los inquilinos estaba afuera, mirando arriba hacia la azotea y señalando.

"Ven, les dije chicos que había escuchado sonidos desde la azotea… y miren, allí esta él con su pequeña novia. Me siento lastimado de que pensarás que podría mentir, Ernie."

"¡Ajá, bueno, no sería la primera vez que nos dices alguna absurda historia para sacarnos a todos de la cocina y poder robar todo lo que tus manos puedan tomar del refrigerados, Kokoschka!" El Sr. Potts dejó de mirar hacia Oskar y en su lugar volteó a su vista (la cual se vería mucho más impaciente que nada) hacia Arnold. "Oye, Arnold, ¿quieres terminar tu cita? ¡Bien – tráela abajo para ayudar a contar tabiques! ¡El club de los 500 estarán aquí en cualquier minuto!"

"¡Arnold, ya terminé de retapizar pero necesito que me ayudes a cambiar los gabinetes de la cocina! Tu novia puede elegir el color y tu puedes pegarlos!"

"Arnold, ¿puedes al menos dejarme subir al techo después de que termine tu cita para que pueda colgar algunas cosas en el tendedero a secar? Oh, ¡Hola, Helga, cariño!" Suzie Kokoschka agitó la mano hacía Helga y le dio una sonrisa amigable.

Helga saludó de regreso, la sonrisa en su rostro ampliándose poco a poco a lo largo de todo ese intercambio hasta que ahora era de oreja a oreja. Sonrojándose, se giró hacia Arnold, quien estaba mirando hacia abajo al resto de sus locos y amable familia con la boca ligeramente abierta. Su rostro en un color rojo brillante y parecía están en estado de shock total.

Helga le dio una palmada en la espalda, tratando de reprimir un ataque de risa. "Bueno, Cabeza de balón, ¡parece que debería de hacerte la misma pregunta!"

Arnold fingió aclararse la garganta, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza. Helga caminó de nuevo hacia la silla lounge, sentándose de nuevo. Permaneció en silencio por un momento, queriendo darle a Arnold a oportunidad de recolectar sus pensamientos, luego pregunto en una voz casual, "Asi que, ¿cómo exactamente esto," agitó su pulgar en dirección de los inquilinos, "pasó?"

Arnold se giró hacia ella y se aclaró la garganta una última vez, aún negándose a mirar directamente a Helga por la vergüenza. "Bueno… um… verás, ellos se pusieron un poco enojados porque-"

De repente, hubo más gritos desde la calle abajo. Arnold estuvo en silencio y al instante los gritos se volvieron más claros.

"¡Helga! ¡Helga! ¡Oye, ven aquí un segundo!"

"Si – Novia de Arnold, ¡por favor, ven aquí!"

Intrigada ante el hecho de que los inquilinos parecían estar llamándola, Helga caminó de nuevo al borde y se inclinó contra él en curiosidad y dio un entretenido vistazo. "Si, ¿qué pasa?"

El Sr. Potts dio un paso al frente primero. "Oye, escucha – Arnold nos prometió ayudarnos con un montón de cosas antes de que nos abandonara a todos. ¡Y luego cuando lo encontramos él se las arregló para encerrarse allí arriba y que no pudiéramos alcanzarlo! Si tu nos dejas saber cómo subiste para que nosotros podamos subir también y traerlo aquí debajo de vuelta, ¡haremos que valga la pena!"

Arnold genuinamente sentía como si se fuera a desmayar. _'No puedo creer que esto esté pasando. No puedo creer que todos acaben de acusar a Helga de ser mi novia y no puedo creer que ofrecieran sobornarla para que me entregue."_ Miró hacia Helga, la cual estaba aun sonriendo hacia los inquilinos. _'No hay manera de que ella me entregue, sin embargo… no si ella me ama, ¿cierto? Ella_ _querría_ _pasar tiempo conmigo. No me importa si ella es la matona de la escuela: ella no podría… no lo haría…'_

Helga recargó su codo derecho en el borde y recargo su cabeza sobre su mano. "Estoy escuchando…"

Arnold tragó saliva y volteó rápidamente su cabeza para verla con horror. _'Oh no…'_

Los inquilinos sonrieron. El Sr. Potts habló de nuevo. "Tú nos dejas saber tu pequeño secreto para subir allí y yo te daré 20 dólares más todos los dados explosivos de mi almacén que puedan tomar."

Helga ni siquiera miró a Arnold, quien estaba dando una mirada muy suplicante. "Hmmm… interesante… ¿qué mas tienen?"

El Sr. Kokoschka elevó la voz. "Te doy a Sizie para limpiar tu casa por una semana de forma gratuita… Okay, tal vez por propinas, y dinero para gasolina y comida… ¡pero aparte de eso es toda tuya!"

"¡Oh, Oskar!" gruñó Suzhie, "¡No soy esclava de nadie para que me puedas mandar lejos! Además de que no me importa si se quedan allí arriba para estudiar – ¡solo quiero subir para poder tender estás cosas!" señaló hacia el cesto de ropa mojada que apoyaba contra su cadera.

El Sr. Huynh dio un paso al frente, dirigiéndose a Helga. "Puedo darte toda la comida gratis del restaurante donde trabajo que quieras - ¡tienen muy ricas alitas de pollo y papas a la francesa!"

"Bastante tentador," Helga se cruzó de brazos y sonrió astutamente. Entonces finalmente le dio una mirada momentánea hacia Arnold quien, a este punto, parecía verdaderamente horrorizado. Helga rápidamente se volvió hacia los inquilinos. "Pero no estoy convencida… Arnold realmente es una mercancía muy especial…"

Puso su brazo alrededor del hombro de él, lo que causó que Arnold dejara salir un suspiro profundo de humillación y se pegará la frente con la palma abierta, dejándola caer por su rostro.

"Oh, vamos," Insistió el Sr. Potts, constantemente revisando su reloj ya que estaba muy preocupado sobre tener las cosas listas antes de que sus compañeros del club llegaran, "¿qué tan buena cita puede ser él?"

Hubo algunos murmullos de aprobación del Sr. Kokoschka y del Sr. Huynh, seguidos por una risa ahogada.

Helga continuó sonriendo, aunque para este punto se estaba sonrojando ligeramente.

Arnold había tenido suficiente. De repente anunció en una voz nerviosa, "Está bien, Helga, creo que deberíamos empezar ahora… uh, ¡vámonos!" rápidamente la tomó del brazo y la jaló lejos del borde.

Desde el piso abajo, otros gritos alcanzaron sus oídos, cortesía del Sr. Potts. "Oye, solo estamos diciendo, no esperes mucho; no es como si él tuviera mucha experiencia con chicas."

' _¡Vamos, solo un poco más lejos'_ Arnold estaba jalando a Helga más y más cerca de su techo de cristal, tratando de ignorar los lloriqueos de los inquilinos abajo.

Súbitamente, el Sr. Kokoschka gritó, "¡Sabes qué, te apuesto que ni siquiera es un buen besador!"

Suzie le silbó a su esposo, "Oh, Oskar, silencio, estoy segura de que el besa bien - ¡Deja al pobre chido en paz!"

El Sr. Huynh elevó la voz, "¡Concuerdo con Suzie, Arnold es un chico agradable y estoy seguro que él besa bien!"

El Sr. Potts interrumpió con la voz intrigada, "Saben qué, tomaré parte de este asunto – ¡les apuesto cinco dólares a que ella dice que es un pésimo besador!"

"¡Yo estoy adentro también!" gritó Oskar, tomando cinco dólares del bolsillo de su esposa antes de que ella pudiera detenerlo.

"¡Yo también!" segundó el Sr. Huynh, sacando cinco dólares de su billetera con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro.

Tratando de sofocar su risa, el Sr. Potts gritó hacia el techo antes de que Helga y Arnold estuvieran fuera del alcance de su oído, "Oye, Helga, es… uh… ¿cómo lo llamaste – 'Cabeza de balón'? ¡Ajá, eso era! ¿El 'Cabeza de balón' es bueno besando?"

Arnold casi colapsa por los nervios. Tanteó por el pestillo de su tragaluz, sus manos temblando todo el tiempo. _'¡Por favor no respondas Helga! ¡Por favor ignóralos! ¡Por favor!'_

De repente, Helga se giró, aún sonriendo maliciosamente, y comenzó a gritar de vuelta, "Bueno, REALMENTE…"

"BIEN, Helga, ¡Vamos a mi cuarto, ahora!"

Arnold finalmente había conseguido abrir el panel de cristal y logró jalar a Helga adentro con él… pero, desafortunadamente, no antes de que un comentario final desde abajo alcanzara sus oídos cortesía nuevamente del Sr. Potts. "Whoa, Arnold," reprendió con voz sarcástica, "¡No estoy seguro si están listos para dar ese paso aún!" un coro de risas le siguió a esta declaración, la cual fue cortada mientras Arnold cerraba y aseguraba la puerta de su tragaluz detrás de él.

Nota de la autora original: ¡Bueno, eso es todo hasta el siguiente capítulo! Como siempre R&R es muy considerado. Y quédense en sintonía porque tengo algunos planes interesantes para Arnold y Helga – este fin de semana aún no se acaba, ¡no por un buen rato!

Nota de la traductora: _Recuerden que la autora (Azure129) pide que los reviews si gustan los puedan poner en la historia original, aún si los reviews están en español. Ella dice que sabe un poco de español y que le daría mucho gusto leerlos y saber lo que opinan de su historia._


	6. ¡Fácil como una mañana de domingo!

**Instruyendo a Arnold.**

Por: Azure129

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

 _Nota de traductora: Este fic en su idioma original se encuentra en inglés. La autora Azure129 me dio el permiso para poder traducirle su excelente trabajo al español y espero poder hacer una buena adaptación a nuestro ! No me pertenece ni mucho menos el fanfic original (TutoringArnold). Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción. Espero lo disfruten._

 _Además, la autora original pide que los reviews si gustan los puedan poner en la historia original en español. Ella dice que sabe un poco de español y que le daría mucho gusto leerlos y saber lo que opinan de su historia._

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: ¡Fácil como una mañana de domingo!**

* * *

Arnold colapsó en su cama, aun completamente sonrojado y dejó salir un suspiro de alivio de que posiblemente el momento más humillante de su vida por fin hubiera terminado. Helga, por otro lado, estaba rodando sobre su cama con un ataque de risa.

Arnold miró hacia ella con los ojos entrecerrados y dijo con una voz rígida, "No es divertido, Helga."

Helga estaba casi llorando, se estaba riendo tan fuerte. "¿Bromeas, Cabeza de balón? ¡Tú me hiciste sufrir solo porque Olga estaba pasando en un auto y ahora intentas decirme que en comparación 'eso' no fue HILARANTE! De ninguna manera, Arnoldo - ¡eso absolutamente no tuvo precio!"

Arnold caminó hacia su sofá y se dejó caer sobre él con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. "Ajá, bueno… al menos _yo_ no ofrecí entregarte a Olga a cambio de algunas cosas gratis."

Helga se sentó, su risa por fin cediendo. Miró hacia Arnold con una sonrisa juguetona. "Oh, vamos, Arnoldo – tu no pensaste en realidad que les iba a decir sobre la escalera para incendios, ¿o sí? Solo me estaba divirtiendo un poco…" Suspiró. "Mira," caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó junto a Arnold quien aún estaba enfurruñado, "tú te reíste de mí, yo me reí de ti; ahora estamos a mano ¿está bien?"

La expresión de Arnold permaneció seria a excepción de una ceja interrogante hacia lo que le planteaba Helga.

Ella se frotó la parte posterior del cuello con aire de culpabilidad. _'Supongo que sobrevalore eso un poco… ¡realmente se ve algo enojado!'_ "Mira, te debo una, está bien, ¿Cabeza de balón?"

Ella extendió su mano y, de mala gana, Arnold la agitó, la sonrisa regresando a su rostro. "Supongo que si fue un _poco_ divertido…"

Helga le sonrió de vuelta. "Así que, uh," se recargo de nuevo en su asiento, tratando de sonar casual, "¿Cómo ellos llegaron a la conclusión de que nosotros somos un 'par', exactamente? ¿Y cómo, de nuevo, ellos estaban buscándote en primer lugar?"

Arnold suspiró. "Bueno…" Arnold le explicó a Helga como él se había levantado tarde y, en su prisa por terminar sus quehaceres de la mañana antes de que ella llegara, había de alguna forma abandonado a los inquilinos y a sus tontos trabajos al azar (convenientemente dejando fuera del contenido el sueño que había causado que él se quedara dormido, y en realidad olvidado su breve encuentro con Lila en la mañana).

"Así que, verás, todos ellos están un poco molestos conmigo… pensándolo bien, eso es por lo que probablemente hasta dijeron todas esas cosas allá atrás." Señaló hacia el techo arriba.

Helga se vio bastante intrigada. "Wow, Arnoldo – eso fue escurridizo, deshonesto y simplemente grosero." Le dio una palmada en su hombro. "¡Estoy impresionada! Si no supiera mejor, pensaría que estoy comenzando a influenciar en ti un poco."

Arnold se sonrojó.

"Y lo que es más sorprendente," ella añadió rápidamente mientras aún tenía el valor, "hiciste todo solo para pasar tiempo conmigo… estoy conmovida, Cabeza de balón." Helga no pudo evitar más que una ligera sonrisa ante este último pensamiento, aunque trato de encubrir su sincera felicidad con un juguetón empujón en el brazo de Arnold.

Arnold soltó una risita, su melancolía ahora completamente olvidada, y, sin pensarlo respondió, "Oh, vamos, Helga, no eres 'tan' mala."

Helga cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho y le dio una mirada sospechosa, insegura de si debería estar enojada ante el tono sarcástico en su voz o eufórica de qué el parecía estar sugiriendo que le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella.

Arnold, notando su cambio de actitud, rápidamente trató de explicarse a sí mismo. "Solo quiero decir que no te das el suficiente crédito a ti misma." Se rascó la parte de atrás del cuello avergonzado. "Digo, seguro, puedes ser mandona, agresiva y un poco ruda en los bordes… pero también puedes ser servicial y divertida y realmente una buena amiga."

Arnold sonrió hacia ella con una mirada medio abierta y el rostro de Helga adquirió una expresión estupefacta. Impresionada ante lo que acababa de escuchar de la boca de su amado, apenas logró tartamudear en respuesta, "¡Oh! Um… bueno, gr-gracias Arnold…"

Se sonrojó ligeramente y giró su rostro hacia abajo esperando que él no hubiera notado o de que él al menos dejara de mirarla con esa mirada seductora. Por unos cuantos segundos más, sin embargo, él continuó haciéndolo como si solo estuviera perdido en alguna clase de fantasía. Finalmente, Helga no pudo soportar más el silencio y se aclaró la garganta, esperando que eso despertara a Arnold.

Ante el sonido, Arnold pestañeó y sus pensamientos regresaron a la realidad. Había sido tan agradable solamente observar a Helga sentada allí viéndose casi avergonzada de recibir un cumplido – la manera en la que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado y sus ojos azules se habían abierto…

Incitado por sus pensamientos y dándose cuenta de que había estado observando a Helga por casi medio minuto seguido, Arnold se sonrojó también y fingió aclararse la garganta para ganar un poco tiempo para pensar en algo para decir, "Así que, um…" buscó por un tema para revivir la conversación, "¿cómo sabes sobre la escalera de incendios, a propósito?"

"¡¿Huh?!" Helga sonaba sorprendida y saltó tan mal que casi se cae del final del sofá.

Instantáneamente, Arnold se arrepintió de la pregunta, aunque no estaba seguro del porqué.

Repitió, incapaz de pensar en alguna otra cosa por hacer. "Solo me preguntaba como sabías sobre la escalera de incendios que llega hacia mi cuarto. Nadie usa esa cosa desde-" De repente, un recuerdo emergió en la cabeza de Arnold de unos pocos meses atrás: una noche de invierno frio cuando se había despertado ante un sonido de golpe fuerte afuera de la puerta de su techo de cristal y había ido a investigar, solo para encontrar a Helga y Phoebe paradas en el descanso de la escalera de incendios en sus piyamas.

"Oh, espera, ya lo recuerdo – tú y Phoebe la subieron una noche el invierno pasado." Espero por una respuesta, una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

En una voz apática, Helga respondió, "No sé de qué estés hablando."

"¿Recuerdas, Helga – Les pregunté qué estaban haciendo allí arriba y tu dijiste que solo estaban 'paseando por mi escalera de incendios'?"

"Arnold," se movió incómodamente en su asiento, "podemos solo olvidar sobre-"

"¡Oh, vamos, Helga! Lo menos que puedes hacer es decirme la razón real porque estabas allí."

"Te dije que estábamos pasea-"

Él le lanzó una mirada presumida. "Así que, lo admites - ¡Tú estabas allí arriba!"

La cara de Helga cambió a una mueca de frustración. "Mira, Arnold, no es importan-"

"¡Vamos, Helga, dijiste que me debías una!"

Helga lanzó un suspiró exasperado y luego, después de un momento de silencio, su rostro finalmente cayó a un aspecto de confianza. "Bien… mira, Phoebe y yo solo estábamos allá arriba porque… bueno… ¡estaba caminando dormida, bien!"

"Oh…" Arnold trató bastante de ahogar su risa pero no fue de ayuda: rompió a otro ataque de risitas. _'¡Wow, ella debe realmente de pensar mucho en mí para terminar caminando dormida a mi casa! Estoy sorprendido que no descubriera su secreto entonces…'_ Arnold pensó de nuevo sobre esa noche y recordó que, en el aturdimiento de su sueño cuando estaba a punto de abrir la ventana y ver lo que había allá afuera, había pensado que había escuchado como su nombre en un sonido extraño como murmullo, aunque había ignorado esos sonidos como fragmentos de un sueño o solo como sonidos del viento de invierno soplando a través del callejón de abajo.

Helga miró hacia él. "¡Bien, ahora estamos a mano, Cabeza de balón! ¡Así que cuando termines de reírte a mis expensas solo estaré esperando aquí!" Cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho nuevamente y se giró lejos de él.

Arnold logró tener su risa bajo control y colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de Helga (el cual notó, al instante había ido de tenso con enojo a relajado y complacido con su mano). "Lo siento, Helga… pero sabes que pudiste solo decirme eso esa noche. No tenías que mantenerlo en secreto."

"Ajá, bueno," el enojo de Helga se estaba suavizando bajo el toque de su amado, y sabía que él sabía eso, "¡no es como si fuera de tu incumbencia, Cabeza de balón!" Había querido que su voz sonara dura y demandante pero solo salió infantil y terca. _'Oh, por el amor de Dios, ¿por qué sus manos deben de ser tan cálidas y suaves y… ¡Salte de esto, Helga! ¡_ _No_ _dejes que tu guardia baje de nuevo! Estas siendo demasiado amistosa con él - es tiempo de hacerle saber quién es el jefe justo como estabas planeando hacerlo en el techo'._

Helga estaba a punto de alejarse de él y lanzarle el primer insulto que vino a su mente, cuando Arnold la interrumpió. "Y… ¿supongo que debemos de comenzar, entonces?"

"¿Huh…?" Helga perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

"Con el tutorial, quiero decir…" _'¿Por qué se ve tan conten – oh, cierto.'_ Arnold tomó conciencia del hecho de que su mano estaba descansando en el hombro de Helga, y la quitó, sonrojándose ligeramente.

Recordando, de repente, porque estaba ella allí en primer lugar (para instruir a Arnold ante la petición del Sr. Simmons), Helga deshecho sus planes de insultar a Arnold y apenas respondió, "Oh, um… ajá, claro, Arnold."

Arnold sonrió hacia ella y luego se levantó y camino sobre su escritorio para buscar las libretas que habían estado usando ayer. Las encontró, tomó un par de lápices, y regresó hacia Helga quien estaba mirando hacia el cielo azul claro a través de su techo.

Le entregó una libreta y uno de los lápices. "Toma, Helga."

"Um, gracias, Cabeza de balón." Tomó la libreta y Arnold notó que tenía una mirada incómoda en su rostro, casi como si estuviera peleando la urgencia de hacer algo.

Internamente, Helga de hecho estaba teniendo una batalla con ella misma. _'Vamos - ¡realmente él estaba pasándola bien contigo! ¡No vayas y lo arruines como siempre lo haces solo porque no quieres que se acerque demasiado! Pero, ayer él casi trajo a colación mi,'_ tragó saliva, _'confesión… ¿qué si trata la misma cosa hoy? ¡NO PUEDO dejar que eso pase! No, solamente no es momento indicado para hablar sobre eso aun. Además, no parece intentar hablar sobre eso ahora… y no es como que haya alguien más aquí para ver. Eso es – No voy a empezar a alejarlo solo porque no quiero lidiar con el hecho de que él sabe. Al menos él está pasando tiempo conmigo, lo cual es mucho más de lo que merezco considerando como lo he tratado todos estos años…'_

"Y," Arnold comenzó, dándose cuenta que el mejor no curioseaba en lo que fuera que ella estuviera pensando solo en caso de que ella se enojara con él de nuevo, "¿tienes alguna otra sugerencia sobre mi poesía? ¡Esas cosas que hicimos ayer realmente fueron de mucha ayuda!"

Helga pestañeó y suspiró, y luego dijo en una voz tan amable como reunir, "En realidad, Arnold, realmente mejoraste un cien por ciento ayer… de hecho, aún pienso que podrías solo entregar uno de los últimos pocos poemas que hiciste, mañana. Si conozco a Simmons, seguro te dará una A si ve uno de esos." Helga sonrió y, para su sorpresa, realmente estaba empezando a sentirse relajada y casi cómoda solo sentada aquí y hablando con Arnold: sin motivos ocultos, sin secretos, sin reflejos defensivos – solo compartiendo una honesta opinión.

Arnold sonrió hacia ella. "Tú eres la jefa, Helga."

"Oh, Arnold," dijo con una voz juguetona, reclinándose hacia atrás en el sofá, "siempre sabes justo la cosa correcta para decir."

Arnold soltó una risita, feliz de que ella finalmente pareciera cómoda. De repente sintiéndose valiente, preguntó antes de poder detenerse a sí mismo, "Oye, Helga ¿ya escribiste tu poema para mañana?"

Sintiéndose tan relajada, Helga comenzó a responder completamente honesta antes de detenerse a sí misma a la mitad de su respuesta. "Oh, probablemente solo use otro de mi libro de Arno – yo, yo, yo, digo…" Helga observó alrededor desesperada. "Al no… al no… ¡¿al no haber sacapuntas en este cuarto?! ¡Rayos, Cabeza de balón, este lápiz está más desgastado que una de las clases de ciencia de Simmons!"

Saltó, el supuestamente lápiz sin filo en su mano, y rápidamente se acercó al escritorio de Arnold para remover en el cajón por un sacapuntas. Finalmente, se encontró con uno y comenzó a afilar el lápiz tan fuerte como puso, esperando que el momento pasara y que Arnold dejará ir el incidente. _'¡Por favor, oh por favor, no dejes que él sea capaz de darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir! ¡POR FAVOR!'_

Mientras el corazón de Helga latía furiosamente en su pecho ante su llamada cercana, Arnold estaba bastante curioso sobre su reacción a su pregunta. Decidió, sin embargo, esperar hasta que ella regresara al sofá antes de repetir la pregunta.

Después de otro minuto Helga no pudo fingir más afilar el lápiz (había alcanzado el envoltorio de metal rodeando la goma a este punto, y era solo imposible para ella continuar girándolo más). Con un suspiro nervioso, finalmente regresó a sentarse al lado de Arnold, asegurándose de evitar el contacto visual con él.

Arnold tomó un respiro profundo, sabiendo que era ahora o nunca. "Um, lo siento Helga. Ahora ¿qué estabas diciendo sobre tu poema?"

Helga ocultó su rostro detrás de su libreta, pretendiendo garabatear algo. "Um… nada, Arnold. Solo olvídalo… lo hice anoche. De todas maneras, vamos a regresar a tu-"

En una voz sinceramente interesada, Arnold preguntó, "¿Sobre qué lo hiciste tú?"

Helga había estado tratando de mantener su actitud defensiva bajo control pero estaba comenzando a enfermarle sus preguntas. "Oye, _yo_ te estoy enseñando a _ti, Arnoldo_ – eso significa _yo_ discutir _tu trabajo_ , ¡no al revés! ¡¿Captas?!" Frunció el ceño y lo apuntó con el dedo índice hacía el rostro de él.

Arnold estaba un poco sorprendido y rápidamente respondió con un trago de saliva nervioso. "Bien, Helga… entonces, ¿qué quieres discutir sobre 'mi trabajo'?"

Helga tomó unas pocas respiraciones profundas y logró calmarse a ella misma. "Nada… es genial… te he enseñado todo lo que puedo y el resto es todo sobre tu propio talento e inspiración. Lo harás bien el Lunes…"

"Oh." Arnold estaba feliz por el cumplido pero también se sintió un poco preocupado ante rotundidad de su tono. ' _¿Qué si ella quiere irse antes de que yo tenga una oportunidad real de hablar con ella?'_

Como una respuesta a su miedo, Helga se levantó y se rascó la parte de atrás de su cuello con su mano derecha. "Bien, supongo que probablemente deba irme entonces…" dio una risa forzada. "No hay mucho daño que pueda hacer por aquí."

A Helga le hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con Arnold pero de alguna manera sentía que no tendría sentido y tal vez hasta sería perjudicial para su relación. _'Él realmente es un mejor poeta ahora, y tiene todo lo que necesita para pasar la asignatura… Además, al menos ayer tenías la cosa del tutorial como barrera entre nosotros: si me quedó sin eso, sin embargo, entonces no tendremos anda sobre qué hablar. Las cosas solo se pondrán más y más incómodas hasta que finalmente no pueda soportarlo más y explote contra él. Al menos si me voy ahora estaremos en buenos términos…'_

Enfurruñada, pero sabiendo que era lo correcto por hacer, Helga comenzó a hacer su camino hacia el techo. Interesante, encontró que ni siquiera parecía importarle ya sobre la posibilidad que Arnold aún pudiera tener su último poema (de hecho, no había siquiera cruzado su mente todo el día hasta ahora) – solo estaba feliz de que ella hubiera logrado ayudarle y que, al menos, él pudiera considerarla una amiga.

Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, desde atrás de ella Arnold de repente gritó, "¡Espera!"

Él no sabía lo que iba a decir para detenerla: solo sabía que ella no podía irse… no aún… "Uh… ¿necesitas alguna ayuda con tu poema?" Fue la única cosa que pudo pensar.

La pregunta casi detuvo a Helga cómicamente, y se encontró a ella misma murmurando bajo su aliento, "Oh, créeme, Arnold, has ayudado con mis poemas lo suficiente…"

"¿Qué, Helga?" Preguntó Arnold, una mirada desesperada aún en sus ojos.

"¿Hmmm?" Habló ella. "Oh, nada, nada. Erm… no, no creo que necesite ninguna ayuda. Gracias de todas formas, sin embargo, Arnold."

Helga subió a la cama de Arnold y se preparó para ascender los escalones hacia su tragaluz.

Pensando rápidamente, Arnold buscó por algo más para mantenerla de irse. "Helga… te… um… ¿te gusta la música jazz?"

Helga se detuvo a medio paso y se giró para encararlo, una expresión insegura en su cara. "Um… No lo sé. Realmente nunca he escuchado mucho… ¿por qué?"

' _Bien, al menos parece interesada… solo tengo que seguir con esto.'_

"Bueno… tengo una selección bastante decente, y este es un genial sistema de sonido." Arnold tomó el control remoto de su escritorio y presionó unos cuantos botones. Al instante, las luces bajaron y el estero de Arnold se encendió. Helga casi no lo había notado antes, pero ahora observó cuan superior se veía, y el número de bocinas que estaban colocadas en diferentes locaciones alrededor del cuarto.

Él se aclaró la garganta. "¿Qué tipo de música _te_ gusta, Helga?"

Helga descendió los pocos escalones que había logrado escalar y se sentó de nuevo en la cama de Arnold, un tono cauteloso en su voz. "Temas de musicales."

Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron en sorpresa. _'¿Tengo algún tema de musical? Tal vez el Abuelo tenga algunos discos viejos abajo…'_ "Wow, realmente Helga, nunca tendría-"

"Relájate, Arnoldo, estaba bromeando." Lo interrumpió con la misma voz cautelosa.

"Oh." El rostro de Arnold decayó. _'Ella ni siquiera quiere estar aquí, ella solo quería reírse una última vez antes de irse. En qué estaba pensando…'_

De repente, sin embargo, Helga habló de nuevo, aunque en una voz mucho más cómoda ahora que había roto el hielo con un chiste. "En realidad, más que nada me gusta el rock alternativo y algunas bandas de metal."

Arnold estaba feliz de que Helga en realidad estaba siendo honesta con él pero, al mismo tiempo, se sintió un poco decaído. _'No tengo nada como eso en mi colección, y no puedo pensar en nadie en la casa de huéspedes que pudiera tener música como esa tampoco (no es como si yo fuera a bajar y tratar de pelear mi camino contra los inquilinos de nuevo)… Tiene que haber algo sin embargo…'_

"Bueno," comenzó con una voz nerviosa, "tal vez podamos-" Arnold se sentó en su sofá rojo, y accidentalmente apretó uno de los botones de su control remoto. De inmediato, una canción de Dino Spumoni comenzó a sonar a través del cuarto de Arnold – un dueto reciente que había hecho con su hija Nancy Spumoni.

 _'_ _Sweetheart Swinger, come sing along with me!'_

 _'_ _Sad-eyed Swinger, come dance along with me!'_

"Oh, lo siento, Helga."

Arnold torpemente trató de sacar el control remoto de su bolsillo, pero Helga levantó su mano. "¡No, espera, me encanta esta canción!"

Arnold puso el control remoto de nuevo en el buró al lado de su sofá y miró hacia Helga con sorpresa. "¿En serio? Pero pensé que dijiste que solo te gustaba-"

Ella lo corrigió. "Yo dije 'más que nada' como Rock y metal… ¡Pero amo a Nancy Spumoni! Y su padre no esta mal tampoco."

 _'_ _Together we'll show the world that we can play!'_

 _'_ _We'll sing, dance, swing from midnight to the dawn of day!_

Helga se sentó de nuevo en la cama de Arnold, golpeando su pie al ritmo. Arnold sonrió, aliviado de que finalmente encontrar una conexión con ella. La canción fue a un largo segmento instrumental, y él tragó saliva y preguntó nerviosamente, "Oye, Helga… tengo el álbum completo que Nancy y Dino Spumoni hicieron juntos, y algunos discos viejos de Dino Spumoni… ¿no quieres quedarte un poco más y escucharlos, o si?"

Arnold estaba casi demasiado asustado para mirarla, y espero respirando con ansiedad por su respuesta.

Hubo un momento de silencio, llenado solo por el lamento de la banda de swing desde el estero de Arnold. De repente, Helga habló. "¿Tú… quieres que me quede, Arnold?"

Ella miró justo a sus ojos, como si estuviera buscando por algo. Arnold finalmente le regresó la mirada. "Claro Helga… si tú quieres, quiero decir."

"Eso me gustaría, Arnold…" De repente, Helga dándose cuenta de que tan abierta estaba siendo con él, y añadió, "Digo, es mejor que ir por el cambio de look del infierno de Olga, je, je…" Puso su mano detrás de su espalda y le dio una sonrisa nerviosa. La reacción hizo que Arnold sonriera, lo que hizo más para que Helga se sintiera a gusto con su decisión de quedarme más que nada más pudiera hacerlo.

* * *

Unas pocas canciones después, ambos niños de cuarto grado estaban disfrutando de ambos. Arnold había puesto un par de canciones más del álbum a dueto de Dino y Nancy Spumoni, y luego cambió a algunas cosas más recientes de DinoSpumoni, el cual Helga había comenzado a realmente interesarle.

"Nada mal, Cabeza de balón. ¿Cómo se llama la siguiente canción?"

Arnold examinó la portada del álbum. "Veamos… pista 4, 'La muñeca sabe bailar' Oh, esa es una de las favoritas de mi abuelo y abuela."

"¡Bien, entonces vamos a escucharla!"

Arnold sonrió – no podía creer que en realidad había logrado que se quedara. _'Realmente necesito traer el tema del edificio de Industrias Futuro y todo con ella, aunque, antes de que se vaya…'_ Aunque, cada vez que encontraba una oportunidad para hacerlo, el dudaba – las cosas estaban yendo tan bien que no quería interrumpir esta racha placentera que había florecido entre ellos (recordó cuan mal las cosas habían cambiado cuando había intentado mencionar la confesión de Helga ayer).

Sin embargo, justo cuando Arnold estaba prometiéndose hacer (por la tercera vez) eso antes de la siguiente canción y finalmente traerlo a colación, su teléfono sonó.

Arnold dejó el control remoto y alcanzó el teléfono. "Un segundo, Helga."

Helga se recostó en la cama de Arnold. "Oye, no me voy a ir a ningún lado." _'No cuando puedo recostarme aquí y seguir oliendo ese genial shampoo en tus almohadas – ¡Honestamente, uno de estos días debo de meterme en tu baño y encontrar de qué es!'_

Él recogió el auricular. "¿Hola?"

"Oye, hombre, escucha, no te preocupes-"

"Ger-," Arnold comenzó en un tono sorprendido.

"Shhh, trata de no sonar mucho como si no estuvieras esperando escuchar de mi - ¡Solo escucha!"

Confundido, Arnold lanzó una mirada hacia Helga para ver si ella estaba observándolo. Sin embargo, ella estaba recostada contra una de sus almohadas y tenía sus ojos cerrados, una sonrisa contenta en su rostro.

Regresó hacia su conversación telefónica. "¿Qué pasa?"

Gerald habló rápidamente, "Escucha, ¡oí de una fuente confiable que Helga te está haciendo pasar el día de hoy de nuevo con ella! ¡Lo siento, viejo!"

Arnold suspiró. "¡En serio, Gerald, estoy bien! En realidad estábamos pasándola bi-"

Gerald lo interrumpió, aún hablando en una voz ronca. "Pero no te preocupes, viejo – ¡tengo un plan para sacarte de eso! Verás, estaba mirando una comedia el otro día y cuando escuche el aprieto en el que estas, recordé algo que los personajes en el programa hicieron para librarse de una situación como la tuya."

Arnold rodó los ojos. "Escucha, Ger-"

"¡Solo sígueme la corriente, Arnold!" Su mejor amigo lo interrumpió de nuevo, bastante ansioso por su 'brillante' plan. "Verás, llamé para pretender que necesito que hagas algo para mí o estar en algún lugar donde deberías de estar. Luego solo actúa como si fuera realmente importante, y cuando colguemos le dices a Helga que tienes algo que hacer que habías olvidado completamente hasta que recibiste esta llamada. ¡Entonces puedes hacer que se vaya y ella ni siquiera sabrá que la estas corriendo! ¡¿Es genial, no?!"

Arnold bajó la voz a un murmullo para que Helga no pudiera escucharlo. "Gerald, escúchame – en realidad estoy pasando un muy buen tiempo con Helga, ¡y ella realmente me está ayudando bastante! No quiero 'deshacerme' de ella, así que, por favor – no planes locos para hacer que ella se vaya de mi casa."

Hubo un momento de silencio en la línea, seguido por un muy inquietante, "Oops…"

Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron como platos. "Gerald, ¿Por qué acabas de decir eso?"

"Bueno…"

"¡Gerald!"

"Mira, en mi defensa viejo, honestamente no pensé que realmente quisieras pasar tiempo con Helga G. Pataki… ¿Estás seguro que en realidad quieres pasar tiempo con ella, cierto?"

"Si, Gerald ¡estoy seguro! Sabes, no es una horrible persona - ¡es una de nuestras amigas!"

"Una de tus amigas, tal vez…" murmuró Gerald de vuelta.

Arnold suspiró frustrado. "Gerald, ¡deja de tratar de cambiar el tema! Ahora, ¿por qué fue ese 'oops'?"

Hubo otro momento de silencio y luego Gerald tímidamente comenzó. "Bueno… verás, pensé que habría una posibilidad de que si estabas afuera de tu cuarto, u ocupado, o afuera knoqueado por un buen gancho a la cara o algo, de que Helga podría accidentalmente responder el teléfono…"

Los ojos de Arnold se entrecerraron. "¿Y…?"

Gerald suspiró en el otro lado de la línea. "Y… algo así como que llamé a algunos de nuestros amigos y les dije que te llamaran o se fueran por ti y sacarte de estar con Helga – tu sabes, ¡refuerzos!"

"¡GERALD!"

La voz de Arnold se había elevado. De repente, sin embargo, recordó que Helga estaba en la habitación y se giró para ver si lo había escuchado. Definitivamente le estaba dando más atención hacia él a este punto: aunque parecía estar jugando con la colilla del lápiz que había hecho hace tiempo antes, sus ojos estaban abiertos ahora y ocasionalmente le lanzaba miradas con un aspecto curioso en su rostro.

"¡No te preocupes viejo, no te preocupes!" Gerald dijo rápidamente, tratando de quitar la preocupación de su mejor amigo. "Solo les llamaré a todos de vuelta y les diré que se cancela… Eso es, ¿si tú estás absolutamente SEGURO que no quieres salirte de esto?"

"Gerald…" Arnold estaba intentando mantener su voz nivelada pero estaba poniéndose más y más impaciente.

Gerald reconoció el tono serio en la voz de su mejor amigo y no insistió en la sugerencia más. "De cualquier manera, no te preocupes, viejo – Me haré cargo de esto. Aunque puede ser un poco tarde para algunos de ellos…"

Arnold suspiró. "Bueno, solo inténtalo, Gerald - ¡Por favor!"

"No te preocupes, Arnold – nos vemos."

"Ajá, nos vemos, Gerald." Arnold suspiró mientras colgaba el teléfono. _'Sé que solo estaba tratando de ayudar, ¡pero no puedo creer que hiciera eso sin preguntarme primero! Oh, bueno, estoy seguro que encontrará a todos antes de que algo se salga de las manos. Y, además, ¿a cuántas personas pudo haberles dicho?'_

Arnold caminó hacia donde estaba Helga sentada en su cama, agarrando el control remoto en su ida. "Lo siento, solo era Gerald… Entonces, ¿quieres escuchar la canción ahora?"

Helga lo miró curiosamente pero pareciendo aceptar su respuesta y respondió con satisfacción, "¡Dale, melenudo!"

Justo cuando Arnold estaba por presionar 'play', sin embargo, escuchó a través de los ductos de ventilación de su habitación el timbre sonar abajo. Tragó saliva. _'Probablemente no es nada – solo un vendedor o algo… Pero aún así…'_ Si realmente si era uno de sus compañeros, no quería que sus abuelos o alguno de los inquilinos respondieran a la puerta y los guiaría arriba hacia su habitación. _'¿Qué pasa si Helga averigua lo que está pasando y piensa que yo estaba de acuerdo con eso y no la estoy pasando bien con ella?'_ Arnold sabía que ya estaba sobre hielo delgado con Helga, y absolutamente no quería hacer nada para poner en peligro este raro momento agradable entre ellos (especialmente ya que no había tenido oportunidad [o mejor dicho, el valor] de hablar con Helga sobre nada aún.)

De mala gana, se levantó. "Helga, ya regreso… Tengo que responder la puerta." Caminó hacia la puerta.

Helga se sentó. "Aw, vamos, Arnoldo - ¡Deja que alguien abajo lo haga!"

Arnold suspiró con su mano en la manija de la puerta. "Regresaré rápido, Helga – Lo prometo… Y tratare de traer algunas galletas también." Antes de que ella pudiera protestar más, Arnold había caminado hacia la escalera y cerrado la puerta tras él.

La puerta trampa del techo que conectaba la escalera de su cuarto con el segundó piso aún estaba cerrada contra los huéspedes (Arnold había jalado la cuerda que abría la puerta desde adentro para que nadie fuera capaz de utilizarla). Precavidamente, empujó hacia abajo un poco la puerta, asomándose para asegurarse de que el pasillo estaba vacío. _'Ellos probablemente se han olvidado ya… pero, aún así, debó ser precavido…'_

Viendo que el pasillo estaba de hecho vacio, Arnold empujó la puerta para abrirla completamente, dejando que su escalera se extendiera al piso de abajo. Bajó y procedió hacia pasillo abajo y las escaleras hasta que estuvo en el recibidor. El timbre sonó de nuevo, y con un respiro profundo, Arnold abrió la puerta principal.

"¡Arnold, querido!" Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd caminó justo adentro seguida de cerca por su mejor amiga y cómplice, Nadine. Puso su mano en el hombro de Arnold y murmuró a su oído, "Arnold, no te preocupes – Gerald me dijo todo sobre tu problema," elevó los ojos hacia el techo para indicar a Helga escaleras arriba, "¡y estoy aquí para ayudar! ¡Después de todo, les debo una a los dos por ayudarme a modelar los atuendos de insectos que Nadine y yo hicimos durante el proyecto en el que trabajamos en el semestre pasado en clase!" Guiñó, aclarándose la garganta, y luego gritando en una voz muy alta hecha para llegar hasta Helga en la habitación de Arnold, "¡ASÍ QUE, DE CUALQUIER FORMA, ARNOLD, DEBES DE RECORDAR CÓMO ME PROMETISTE AYUDARME A MÍ Y A NADINE A MODELAR ATUENDOS EN EL FASHION SHOW DE LA FUNDACIÓN DE CARIDAD QUE MI MAMI ESTÁ HACIENDO EN EL COUNTRY CLUB HOY! SIMPLEMENTE NO PODEMOS LLEGAR TARDE ASÍ QUE TENDRÁS QUE CANCELAR CUALQUIER OTRO COMPROMISO Y VENIR CON NOSOTRAS DE UNA VE-"

"¡Rhonda, detente!"

Rhonda dejó caer su voz de nuevo a un suspiro y sonrió. "No te preocupes, Arnold, aun si ella no se lo cree, tenemos buenas noticias – en realidad si hay un Fashion Show de la Fundación de Caridad que mi mami está haciendo… ¡Y nosotros si necesitamos un modelo más!"

Arnold suspiró y jaló a Rhonda y Nadine(quien estaba cargando varios tuxedos y varios vestidos de noche completos en bolsas de compras en sus brazos) adentro, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas. "¡Rhonda, apreció lo que estas intentando hacer pero realmente no es necesario! Verás-"

Débilmente a través de la ventilación al lado de la puerta, Arnold de repente escuchó el tono único de su teléfono arriba. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. _'¿Qué pasa sí es alguien más? ¿Qué pasa si Helga lo responde? ¡Tengo que regresar allá arriba!'_

Se giró hacia Rhonda y Nadine. "¡Escuchen, solo quédense aquí y yo regresaré y les explicaré todo en un rato!" Las posicionó en el pasillo tan lejos del tubo de ventilación como fuera posible (para que Helga no pudiera ser capaz de escuchar nada que pudieran decir desde su habitación, eso si no lo había hecho ya). Antes de que pudieran responder, Arnold corrió escaleras arriba (asegurándose de quedar fuera de vista de cualquiera de los inquilinos) y corrió hacia su habitación justo cuando Helga estaba a punto de responder el teléfono.

"¡Yo respondo!" Gritó Arnold, y corrió hacia delante y levantó el auricular, jadeando por su rápido viaje de todo el camino desde el primer piso hacia el ático. "¡¿Hola?!"

"Oye, Arnold, escucha – Gerald me dijo que te llamara aquí y pretendiera que necesito que hagas hago para que puedas sacar a Helga de tu casa. Si en realidad quieres puedes ayudarme a liberar a los mamíferos del Acuario de la ciudad, ¡realmente lo apreciaría!"

Arnold suspiró. "Curly – escucha, ahora no, está bien, uh…" Arnold miró sobre su hombro y notó a Helga mirándolo bastante suspicaz, "Solo olvídalo, ¿está bien?"

"Pero, Arnold," Curly comenzó a quejarse, "Gerald dijo-"

Arnold bajó su voz a un murmullo y se giró de donde estaba Helga. "¡Olvida lo que dijo Gerald! Mira, Curly, apreció lo que estas intentando hacer pero por favor, no molestes – Ya tengo a Rhonda y Nadine abajo, y quien sabe quien más esté planeando aparecerse."

"¡RHONDA!"

Arnold tuvo que alejar el auricular de su cabeza, el gritó de Curly fue tan alto. "Ajá, pero escucha, no te preocupes-"

De repente hubo un clic del otro lado de la línea, y la voz de Curly fue reemplazada por el tono de marcado. Arnold colgó el teléfono y suspiró de nuevo. _'Supongo que entendió el mensaje… solo espero que Gerald se ponga en contacto con todos los demás antes de que sea demasiado tarde…'_

"Arnold, ¿Qué fue todo eso?"

Arnold se giró para ver a Helga observándolo con una mirada muy desconfiada, sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho y su pie derecho pegando impacientemente contra el piso.

Arnold trató de pensar rápido. "Eso fue solo… um…" De repente, el peor sonido imaginable alcanzó los oídos de Arnold, de nuevo, cortesía de los ductos de ventilación: el timbre estaba sonando de nuevo abajo.

Los ojos de Arnold se agrandaron. "Uh… lo siento Helga. Ya regreso – lo prometo." Corrió de nuevo hacia el segundo piso y cerró la puerta del ático tras él de nuevo (teniéndose que esconder detrás de una maceta por unos pocos segundos mientras Ernie guiaba a su club de los 500 pasillo abajo hacia su departamento). Finalmente, cuando la vista estuvo libre, hizo su camino hacia las escaleras y de nuevo hacia el recibidor, jadeando fuertemente.

"¡¿Arnold, dónde has estado?! ¡¿Y por qué te vez todo," Rhonda arrugó su nariz con disgusto, "sudado?!"

Arnold ignoró su comentario y caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola con su mano izquierda mientras se agarraba el costado con una punzada que le había dado con la derecha. Allí, frente a él de pie estaban Harold, Stinky y Sid, sonriendo.

"¡Oye, Arnold!" comenzó Stinky, "¡Gerald nos llamó y nos dijo que necesitabas a alguien para darte una excusa y sacarte de trabajar con Helga hoy, así que pensamos que podríamos pasar por aquí y ver si podíamos ayudar!"

¡Ajá, pero entonces estábamos pensando," abrió la boca Sid, "en lugar de tratar de inventar algo para decirle…"

Harold terminó su oración por él, "¡Solo la golpearemos!" Sonrió y golpeó con su puño en su mano. Luego continuó, "O, al menos, podemos atarla y dejarla atada a una silla en el sótano o algo…" Se rascó la cabeza pensando. "Sé que le hicimos eso a alguien una vez aquí…"

Los ojos de Arnold se entrecerraron. "Fue a _mí_ , chicos. Recuerdan, ¿cuándo pensaron que habían volado la estación de policía, se metieron a mi sótano para esconderse y yo estaba allí, y para que no arruinara su coartada, me dejaron atado a una silla con un calcetín en la boca por dos horas?"

Harold no pareció siquiera notar el tono molesto de Arnold, pero solo respondió, "¡Oh, sí! ¡Ya lo recuerdo!"

Stinky caminó más adentro en el recibidor. "¿Y, quieres que hagamos algo como eso a Helga, Arnold?"

Los tres tenían miradas ansiosas en sus caras, un hecho que molestó a Arnold profundamente considerando cuan cercano había llegado a estar de Helga durante los últimos par de días. Negó con la cabeza. "Escuchen, chicos, ha habido un cambio de planes – No sé qué fue lo que Gerald les dijo, pero se suponía que iba a llamar y-"

De repente, Arnold casi colapsa al escuchar su teléfono sonar a través de los ductos de ventilación de nuevo. Sus ojos se agrandaron y jaló a Sid, Harold y Stinky adentro del recibidor para unirse a Rhonda y Nadine. "¡Escuchen, chicos, solo quédense aquí y les prometo que regresaré y les explicaré todo!"

Arnold tomó dos escalones a la vez (lo cual era sorprendente considerando que tan cansado estaba a este punto), corrió a través del pasillo tan rápido que aun si uno de los huéspedes pudiera verlo no serían capaces de detenerlo, y se lanzó escaleras arriba a salvo en su habitación tan rápido como fuera posible.

Sin siquiera ver hacia Helga (quien su ceño estaba creciendo más y más) corrió por el teléfono y grito. "¡¿HOLA?!" hacia el auricular, sus nervios casi quebrándose.

"Oye viejo, este es tu número, ¿cierto, Arnold?"

Arnold reconoció la voz al instante. "Oh, hola, Iggy…"

"Oh, bien, eres tú… Mira, Gerald me llamó y me avisó que podrías necesitar de alguien que hiciera una coartada ya que estas atrapado con," su voz dio un estremecimiento audible, "Helga Pataki. Así que, pensé que te debería ayudar ya que aún te debo una de toda la cosa de la 'venganza de la pijama de conejo'-"

Arnold lo interrumpió, habiendo escuchado el timbre de la puerta sonar de nuevo abajo. "¡Iggy, escucha! Gerald hizo un error-" Estaba tentado a explicar todo en un murmullo lo más bajo posible, ni siquiera preocupándose por voltear y ver como Helga intentaba escuchar. "Ya tengo a un montón de personas acá de las que me tengo que deshacer-"

"¿Oh, él se refería a ir en persona?"

"NO, ESPERA, ESO NO FUE LO QUE-"

El timbre de la puerta sonó de nuevo. "¡No te preocupes, viejo, lo entiendo!" Arnold escuchó el auricular hacer clic mientras Iggy colgaba pero, estando preocupado por abrir la puerta, no tuvo tiempo de darle a su respuesta un segundo pensamiento.

"¡ARNOLD, ESPERA!"

Arnold se detuvo en seco ante el tono demandante de la voz de Helga. Se giró hacia ella, una mirada suplicante en sus ojos. "Helga, lo siento, solo tengo que abrir la puerta una vez más. Yo-"

"Arnold, ¡¿qué DIABLOS está pasando aquí?!"

"¡Te prometo que te lo haré saber tan pronto como regrese!"

De nuevo corrió fuera de su habitación antes de que Helga pudiera pelear, absolutamente frustrado de que tuviera que pasar por todo este problema y el riesgo de herir su relación con Helga todo porque nadie parecía aceptar que ella era una persona decente.

Por suerte, nadie estaba en el pasillo así que Arnold fue capaz de ir directo al recibidor el cual ahora contenía un total de cinco de sus compañeros, de los cuales todos estaban extremadamente desconcertados.

Arnold pensó por un momento antes de responder la puerta. _'Rhonda, Nadine, Sid, Stinky, Harold, Curly, Iggy… esta bién, ¡No puede haber muchas más personas! ¡Tal vez esta sea la última!"_

Arnold apenas había girado la manija de la puerta cuando se abrió de repente y lo mandó volando contra la pared.

"¡RHONDA, MI AMOR, TU HOMBRE HA LLEGADO!"

"¡UGH, ALEJATE DE MI TU FENÓMENO!"

Curly había atacado contra la puerta, un moño de clic en su cuello y un montón de flores de dientes de león en su puño.

"¡Oh, vamos, Rhonda, bebé! ¡Tú sabes qué me quieres!"

Y, para la mayor consternación de Arnold, Curly comenzó a perseguir a Rhonda pasillo abajo, golpeando contra mesitas, un espejo, hasta un jarrón. Sin embargo, Arnold no tuvo suficiente tiempo para maravillarse ante el caos que habían logrado crear en los pocos segundos cuando desafortunadamente escuchó su teléfono sonar arriba de nuevo.

Arnold tomó un respiro profundo. "Está bien - ¿Harold, Sid, Stinky? Ustedes chicos sostengan a Curly y deténganlo de perseguir a Rhonda. Esperen aquí hasta que yo regrese, ¿lo entienden?"

Todos asintieron y los tres chicos procedieron a agarrar los brazos y piernas de Curly, inmovilizando efectivamente en el piso, aunque se mantuvo haciendo ruidos fuertes de besos con los labios dirigidos hacia una el rechazo de Rhonda.

Arnold corrió escaleras arriba sin mirar atrás (esta vez escondiéndose en el baño para evitar ser detenido por el Sr. Huynh quien estaba cargando varios rollos de diferentes colores para los gabinetes debajo de sus brazos). Con casi nada de fuerza, se empujó hacia arriba en la escalera hacia su cuarto, ahora completamente sin aliento.

De repente, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio a Helga correr para agarrar el teléfono. Usó su última energía en una carrera final y logró agarrar el auricular de sus manos, sonriendo tímidamente ante el ceño oscuro que ella le estaba dando.

"¡¿Hola?!"

"Oh, hola, Arnold - ¡Soy Eugene! ¿Cómo estás?"

Arnold suspiró ante la voz aguda de su amigo. "En realidad, Eugene…"

"Oh, no te preocupes," vino la respuesta positiva de Eugene, "¡Gerald nos dijo a mí y a Sheena y a todos sobre tu problema con Helga y estamos aquí para ayudar!"

Arnold cerró los ojos con exasperación. "Eugene, por favor, eso no es-"

"¡Oh, somos _felices_ de ayudarte, Arnold! Ahora, Gerald nos dijo que solo te llamáramos pero pensamos, considerando la excusa con la que llegamos, ¡qué sería mejor si nos mostramos en persona!"

"¡NO!"

Hasta Helga dio un paso hacia atrás, sus ojos grandes con sorpresa ante la desesperación en la voz de Arnold.

"Confía en mí, Arnold, no es realmente problema. ¡Estamos solo a la vuelta de la esquina! ¡Bueno, te veré pronto!" Y con eso Eugene colgó.

Helga rápidamente se recuperó de su breve sorpresa ante el estallido de su amado y caminó directo hacia Arnold, acorralándolo contra el sofá. "Está bien, ¡eso es todo, Cabeza de balón! ¡Quiero saber qué son todas esas llamadas y timbres, y lo quiero saber AHORA!"

Irónicamente, mientras Helga decía eso, el timbre sonó debajo de nuevo causando una mirada de pánico llegar a los ojos de Arnold. "Helga, por favor, te prometo que te diré tan pronto como-"

"¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!" lo empujó más fuerte contra el sofá, sus manos contra el cuello de su camisa. "¡Quiero respuestas, AHORA!"

Arnold no quería que ella estuviera enojada con él pero no pudo soportar la idea de que ella averiguara lo que estaba pasando y que pensara que él tuvo algo que ver con eso, y lastimar sus sentimientos. Desesperado, Arnold hizo la única cosa que pudo pensar para escapar de su furioso agarre…

Levantó sus brazos y gentilmente tomó el rostro de ella en sus manos. "Helga, ¿no confías en mi?" logró sacar, a pesar de estar ya sin aliento y ahora teniendo una presión alrededor de su tráquea, apenas pudo manejarlo.

Helga continuó mirándolo amenazadoramente por uno o dos segundos, y al principio Arnold pensó que no había funcionado. De repente, sin embargo, él sintió las mejillas de ella calentarse bajo su piel y la presión en sus hombros aligerarse considerablemente. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes y por un momento simplemente se le quedó mirando… luego solamente asintió con la cabeza como si no pudiera hablar.

Era la única oportunidad que Arnold necesitaba. Se deslizó fuera de sus brazos y le quitó las manos del rostro mientras se preparaba para correr escaleras abajo de nuevo. Antes de hacerlo, pensó, se giró y la miró directamente a los ojos. "Lo siento, Helga, y te prometo que regreso pronto."

Una vez abajo, Arnold se detuvo contra la pared un momento para recuperar el aliento y luego finalmente, dirigirse hacia la puerta. La abrió para encontrarse con tres nuevas caras saludándolo.

"¿Oye, Arnold, qué pasa?" Iggy se pavoneó, actuando tan fresco y confiado como siempre.

"¡Hoool-aaaaaaa, Arn-oooooooold!" Eugene y Sheena llegaron practicando, y aparentemente actuando algún tipo de coreografía que habían hecho ellos mismos mientras cantaban el nombre de Arnold.

"Wow, ¿vas a tener algún tipo de fiesta o algo?" preguntó Iggy, al ver a toda la gente de pie alrededor del recibidor de Arnold.

Con un toque de amargura en su voz, Arnold respondió: "No exactamente. Están aquí por Gerald."

Iggy sonrió. "¿Qué? ¿Helga no se creyó sus excusas o algo? No te preocupes, Arnold, porque yo tengo la definitiva: ¡Le diré a Helga que necesito que me ayudes a re decorar mi cuarto! ¡No hay manera que ella se quiera interponer en el camino de un proyecto tan genial como ese!"

"Um, ¡disculpen!" Eugene caminó al frente, dirigiéndose a Arnold con una sonrisa en la cara. "En realidad, Sheena y yo hemos estado trabajando muy duro en nuestra rutina de baile toda la mañana y nos gustaría tener una tercera opinión primero, si está bien. Verás, pensamos que le diríamos a ella que necesitamos tu ayuda con un número musical que estamos montando para el show de talentos del próximo año. Estoy segura que ella lo creerá ya que tú tuviste el papel principal junto a mí en el musical de la escuela del invierno pasado.

"Oh si, Arnold," llegó Sheena con una voz aguda alta, "¡Estoy segura que eso funcionará!"

"Oye, no es justo, ¡Yo estaba aquí primero! ¡Yo tengo que intentarlo!" Retó Iggy en una voz molesta.

"¡Pero nosotros hemos estado ensayando por horas! ¡Solo miren!" Pero Arnold estaba demasiado ocupado para notar a Eugene y Sheena romper a una canción y baile mientras el sonido de su teléfono sonando DE NUEVO llegó a sus oídos.

"Oh…" Gruñó. Asegurándose que los tres estuvieran a una distancia segura de la ventilación, de mala gana se dirigió al piso de arriba, sin preocuparse si todos los inquilinos salían al mismo tiempo y lo veían.

Afortunadamente, sin embargo, llegó a su habitación sin incidentes y levantó el teléfono (sin siquiera preocuparse por averiguar o preguntarse porque Helga no solo lo había respondido ella misma si estaba tan preocupada por saber con quién estaba hablando).

"Hola…" dijo en una voz plana.

"Oye, viejo, lo siento – no fui capaz de localizar a nadie. ¿Lograste decirles que se cancelaba el plan?"

Normalmente, Arnold era una persona bastante paciente, pero a este punto al final de la soga (y sucediendo que estaba hablando con la misma persona que lo había puesto allí). "No, Gerald, no lo hice. De hecho," bajó la voz a un murmulló de nuevo, en caso de que Helga estuviera escuchando, "¡hay alrededor de nueve de ellos abajo en el recibidor junto a mi puerta!"

"Ouch… está bien, viejo, ¡no te preocupes! ¡Estaré allí en un minuto y los sacaré a todos de allí!"

"Gracias, Gerald…" la voz de Arnold se estaba calmando ante el sonido de esas buenas noticias.

"Mientras estés realmente seguro que no quieres que alguno de ellos solo suba allá y le diga a Helga…"

"¡GERALD, solo ven y arregla esto! ¡Por favor!" los ojos de Arnold se entrecerraron.

"Está bien viejo, está bien – solo pensé en checarlo una vez más."

Gerald colgó y Arnold dio un respiro de alivio. Estaba a punto de girarse para hablar con Helga cuando, de repente, escuchó el sonido del timbre sonar de nuevo. _'Ese puede ser solo Gerald… Tal vez deba dejarlo solo y dejar que se encargue del desastre allá abajo. Pero… Gerald no usaría el timbre… supongo que al menos hay otra persona más a la que le dijo que viniera.'_

De mala gana, Arnold se giró de nuevo hacia el recibidor pero involuntariamente dio un vistazo sobre su hombro para ver lo que Helga estaba haciendo. Lo que vio lo hizo detenerse: estaba sentada en su cama, sus manos en sus mejillas donde las suyas habías estado solo momentos atrás. Tenía una mirada entreabierta y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Se acercó a ella, una ceja levantada en curiosidad. "¿Helga?"

Ella no dijo nada, pero un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios que hizo que Arnold se sintiera muy nervioso sobre las consecuencias de lo que había hecho. "¿Helga…?"

Sus ojos regresaron a enfocarse y quitó sus manos de su rostro, aunque la sonrisa soñadora permaneció aún.

"Arnold, quiero decirte algo…"

"Helga, solo tengo que ir abajo una vez más y luego regresaré aquí y podremos hablar, ¿está bien?"

El rostro de Helga adquirió una expresión decepcionada y abrió la boca como si fuera a protestar, pero Arnold ya estaba fuera de la puerta antes de que ella pudiera comenzar.

Abajo en el vestíbulo las cosas estaban terriblemente tumultuosas y Arnold tuvo que luchar su camino a través de los muchos aturdidos estudiantes de cuarto grado para finalmente alcanzar la manija de la puerta. La abrió y parado Brainy, jadeando con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Um… hola…"

Arnold suspiró. "¿Gerald te dijo que vinieras también?"

Briany negó con la cabeza. "Um… no…"

La expresión de Arnold se volvió confundida. "Espera-¿entonces por qué estás aquí?"

Brainy continuó sonriendo. "Um… no lo sé…"

Arnold dio un suspiro exasperado, giró los ojos, y jaló a Brainy dentro del vestíbulo junto con todos los demás. Entonces luego dejó a todo el grupo sin decir una palabra, con la intención de volver con Helga de una vez por todas.

Arnold penosamente caminó a través del vacío pasillo del segundo piso y se arrastró hasta la escalera de su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, ahora agotado completamente. (Aunque esta vez, en su prisa, se olvido de tirar la cuerda de la puerta del ático para seguridad detrás de él.)

Miró hacia Helga, quien estaba aún sentada en su cama en el mismo estado en el que la había dejado, aunque el rubor en sus mejillas se había profundizado considerablemente.

* * *

Arnold no se había dado cuenta pero Helga había estado pensando seriamente mientras él había estado ocupado corriendo arriba y abajo de las escaleras tratando de mantener que ella descubriera lo que el resto de sus compañeros estaban intentando. Al principio, había estado furiosa con su repentino (y extraño) cambio de comportamiento hasta que finalmente había decidido para la tercera vez que él había corrido escaleras abajo que ella lo iba a sentar y averiguar de una vez por todas qué estaba pasando (o al menos responder la siguiente llamada telefónica antes de que él pudiera hacerlo.) _'¡No sé qué es lo que se trae pero si él está intentando tanto por ocultármelo entonces tiene que ser algo grande!'_

No obstante, algo había casi cambiado sus planes por completo: Helga aún podía sentir sus cálidas palmas en su rostro, la gentil sensación de ser sostenida por su amado, y la tierna mirada en sus ojos mientras él le había preguntado en esa voz suave suya, '¿Confías en mí?' En ese instante, todos sus pensamientos de la mañana habían regresado: las memorias que había experimentado en sus sueños de todas las veces que había intentado decirle a Arnold que lo amaba y fallado, la sensación de impotencia de nunca tener el coraje de decirle lo que sentía pero echarle la culpa (eso, había pensado, había sido el mayor problema de su confesión en la azotea del edificio de Industrias Futuro), y la idea de que solo necesitaba encontrar el momento correcto para finalmente sincerarse de una vez por todas. Y luego se le había ocurrido de la nada – _'¿Qué mejor momento que ahora?'_ Ahora: cuando ella era una invitada en su casa, cuando ellos habían estado pasándola genuinamente bien disfrutando la compañía uno del otro (menos los últimos minutos, claro), cuando ella había sido más amable con Arnold que lo que había sido en meses. ¡Si, _ahora_ podría ser finalmente el momento perfecto para admitir a su amado como se sentía realmente por él!

Después de que él la había dejado siguiendo el incidente entre los dos, sin embargo, la curiosidad de Helga había tomado lo mejor de ella. Por lo tanto, aunque le había dicho a Arnold que confiaba en él, había decidido levantar el teléfono la siguiente vez que sonara. _'Solo para estar segura'_ había pensado para sí misma. Así que, mientras Arnold había estado escaleras abajo (sin su conocimiento, guiando a Iggy, Eugene y Sheena al vestíbulo), Helga había esperado pacientemente al lado del teléfono. De repente, una llamada llegó y antes de que siquiera terminara de sonar por primera vez había levantado el teléfono hacia su oreja y nerviosamente dijo ante el auricular, "¿Hola?"

Para su mayor sorpresa, Phoebe le había respondido de vuelta. "¿Helga? ¿Eres tú?"

"Ajá, soy yo Pheebs. Uh… ¿qué pasa?" Helga había contestado con curiosidad en su voz.

"Ummm Helga," Phoebe había empezado cautelosamente, "¿estás en… problemas… de nuevo?"

"¿Huh?" Helga no había estado segura de lo que su amiga había quedo decir.

"Me refiero a… ¿necesitas que llame a tu mamá y le diga que tú vas a… um… 'quedarte en la noche en mi casa' o algo?"

Helga aún no había entendido por un momento, pero entonces recordó que estaba en la habitación de Arnold y en el teléfono de Arnold. "¡Oh, no, Phoebe!" había dicho, casi riéndose ante el malentendido. "No, uh, sorprendentemente yo en realidad tengo permiso de estar aquí esta vez – Arnold solo está ocupado por el momento y su teléfono sonó así que pensé que podría responder, eso es todo."

"Oh." La voz de Phoebe había sonado mucho más tranquila, y no había podido evitar más que soltar una risita también.

"Así que, ¿necesitas algo, Phoebe?" Helga había preguntado, sintiéndose bastante feliz tanto por su reciente encuentro con Arnold como también con el chiste interno que había pasado entre las dos chicas.

Phoebe había respondido, "Bueno, en realidad, he perdido mi hoja de mi tarea y he estado intentado llamar para saber cuál capítulo de ciencia tenemos que supuestamente leer para mañana. Extrañamente, sin embargo, todas las veces que intenté llamar a alguno de nuestros compañeros, ellos o no estaban en casa o sonaba el teléfono ocupado…"

Tan perpleja como su mejor amiga (debido a los murmullos callados de Arnold, Helga no había podido saber las identidades de la gente que lo había llamado a excepción de Gerald), Helga le había informado a Phoebe el capítulo correcto y luego se había despedido. Había sonreído para si misma. _'¿En qué estaba pensando? - ¡Arnold ocultándome algo a mí! ¡Sabía que no tenía nada porque preocuparme!'_

Había sido en ese preciso momento que el teléfono había comenzado a sonar de nuevo. Sin embargo, Helga, demasiado distraída en sus planes por genuina confesión, no lo había respondido esa vez pero había esperado por Arnold a que regresara a su habitación de nuevo y la respondiera él mismo.

Después de haber terminado con quienquiera que estuviera del otro lado de la línea esta vez, Helga había logrado sentar a Arnold para que ella pudiera finalmente comenzar con su 'confesión real'. Sin embargo, el timbre de la puerta sonando otra vez abajo la había interrumpido y había obligado a Arnold a retirarse de nuevo para responder su llamado (esta vez, de nuevo sin su conocimiento, para dejar pasar a Brainy al vestíbulo junto con el resto de su clase). Todo lo mejor, sin embargo, había pensado para ella misma mientras se sentaba sola, de nuevo, en su habitación. _'¡Necesito tanto tiempo como sea para prepararme!'_

* * *

Finalmente, sin embargo, Arnold estaba de vuelta y ella le iba a decir ahora o nunca.

"¿Arnold?" elevó la voz, apenas llamado su atención. Su voz se había quebrado un poco y se aclaró la garganta en un intento por hacer que esa reacción nerviosa se fuera.

Arnold se sentó en la cama junto a ella. "Helga, realmente lo siento… verás, lo que pasó fue…" Arnold no tenía idea de que excusa podía hacer o si él solo debería decirle simplemente la verdad y esperar que ella no lo tomara tan mal.

Sin embargo, Helga lo interrumpió antes de que él eligiera. "No es importante, Arnold…. Tengo… um… tengo algo que yo… que necesito decirte…"

Helga respiró profundamente y toda la atención de Arnold estuvo sobre ella. Él nunca la había visto tan seria, tan intensa. _'Bueno… excepto por una vez…'_ pensó para sí mismo, recordando lo que había pasado entre ellos solo unas pocas semanas antes en lo alto del edificio FTi.

Al instante, todo su cansancio estaba olvidado, remplazado con su emoción sobre lo que Helga pudiera decir. _'Ella finalmente va a hablar sobre ello – finalmente va a explicar todo…'_

Arnold había estado esperando todo el fin de semana por eso, pero ahora que estaba a punto de llegar no pudo evitar sentirse increíblemente nervioso: su corazón estaba golpeando en su pecho, la expectativa de lo que podría venir casi abrumándolo. Inhaló y exhaló profundamente una vez, esperando calmarse a sí mismo y mentalizándose para cualquier cosa que pudiera venir después.

De repente, el infierno se desató.

La puerta de Arnold se abrió de golpe y entraron corriendo Rhonda siendo perseguida por un muy emocionado Curly.

"¡EWWWW! ¡Aléjate de mí tu disgustante engendro!" Se lanzó contra el sofá de Arnold y comenzó a patear a Curly para alejarlo.

"Por favor, Rhonda - ¡Solo dame UN mechón de su perfecto cabello! ¡POR FAVOR!"

Siguiéndolos estaban Harold, Sid y Stinky, todos jadeando profundamente.

"Curly, regresa aquí," gritó Harold entre respiradas, "se supone que nosotros debemos... cuidarte… a ti…"

"Ajá, Curly, ¡deja de actuar como tonto!" Stinky tomó unos cuantos respiros profundos y luego continuó con su persecución contra él chico loco de cabello negro.

Iggy entró en la habitación de Arnold. "¡Oye, bonito tapiz el que tienes aquí, Arnold!" le guiñó un ojo. "¡Tal vez _si_ te deje ayudarme a redecorar mi habitación!"

De repente, Eugene y Sheena hicieron su camino por la escalera hacía la puerta de Arnold también. "Chicos, ¡no nos dejen atrás! ¡No podemos practicar nuestro acto si no hay nadie para criticarnos!"

Y, finalmente, completando la procesión llegó el posible –pronto a no ser – mejor amigo de Arnold, Gerald, respirando con dificultad mientras colapsaba contra el piso entrando a la habitación. "Chicos," crascitó entre pesadas respiraciones, "les dije que no siguieran a Curly hasta acá…"

De repente, Gerald notó a Helga y Arnold sentados en la cama de Arnold. Sus ojos se agrandaron. "Ooops…"

Mientras esa escena completa estaba ocurriendo, Arnold solo se sentó perfectamente con su boca abriéndose más y más con cada nueva persona entrando en su habitación, incapaz de creer la vista frente a sus ojos. _'Esto no está pasando… no ahora…'_

Helga estaba congelada también, su boca abierta detenida a mitad de palabra, y sus ojos abriéndose más y más con cada nueva adición a la multitud.

Uno por uno, los otros chicos de cuarto grado además de Gerald comenzaron a guardar silencio notando a Arnold y Helga y después de un momento nadie, ni siquiera Curly, se movían.

Arnold se giró para encarar a Helga, quien aún se veía en completo shock. Tomó una respiración profunda. "Está bien, déjame explicarte-"

Ante el sonido de la voz de Arnold, esta vez, Helga finalmente se quebró. "¡ESTO ES TODO!"

Se levantó volando de la cama, una mueca de muerte grabada en su rostro, sus dientes apretados con rabia, los puños cerrados con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. "¡QUIERO A TODOS USTEDES, ZOPENCOS, FUERA DE AQUÍ AHORA!" Se giró rápidamente hacía Arnold. "¡NO SÉ CUAL ES LA GRAN IDEA, CABEZA DE BALÓN, PERO MEJOR EMPIEZAR A EXPLICARTE PRONTO!"

¡Helga estaba absolutamente furiosa! Aquí había estado, finalmente lista para soltarle la sopa a Arnold, finalmente lista para dejar de lado sus defensas y sus miedos, finalmente lista para dejarle saber todo y sincerarse por primera vez en siete años de secretos y mentiras… y todo de repente, cada persona en su grado estaba de repente en su habitación mirándola a ella (y tenía un muy buen presentimiento que tenía algo que ver con la docena o más de misteriosas llamadas y visitantes desconocidos que Arnold había recibido durante los últimos diez minutos.) _'¡¿Confías en mí, él dijo?! ¡¿CONFÍAS EN MÍ?! ¡¿y esto es lo que obtengo?!_

Arnold se veía horrorizado - había estado tan cerca y ahora sentía que sería afortunado si siquiera Helga le hablaba de nuevo. Tartamudeó, casi demasiado sorprendido para formar sus propios pensamientos en palabras. "Yo… yo… yo… lo siento Helga… Mira… lo que pasó fue… verás… es sólo que-"

Lo fusiló con la mirada. "'ES SÓLO QUE', 'ES SOLO QUE', 'ES SOLO QUE', 'ES SOLO QUE'," repitió con un tono burlón, "¡ES SÓLO QUE APARENTEMENTE MI COMPAÑÍA ERA TAN HORRIBLE QUE SENTISTE LA NECESIDAD DE DESHACERTE DE MI AQUÍ ARRIBA PARA METER A LA MITAD DEL CUERPO ESTUDIANTIL DE LA P.S. 118 DENTRO DE TU CASA BAJO MIS NARICES! ¡Y LUEGO MENTIRME SOBRE ESO! ¡OH, CLARO, YO 'CONFÍO EN TI', ARNOLD! ¡¿EN QUÉ ESTABA PENSANDO?!"

Helga estaba gritando tan alto que su garganta comenzaba a sentirse rasposa. Bajó un poco el volumen, pero su tono continuó siendo afilado. "¿Hay alguien más qué vaya a aparecer que deba de saber? - ¡¿El Sr. Simmons tal vez, o Wolfgang, qué tal PeapodKid?!"

"¿Um… discúlpame, Arnold?"

Helga se giró al instante y los ojos de Arnold se abrieron como platos mientras se descansaron sobre Lila Sawyer de pie en su puerta y viéndose bastante confundida. Arnold tragó saliva – había olvidado por completo que ella iba a pasar.

"Lila…" él chascó.

"Sólo vine por mi libro, Arnold, tu Abuelo me dejó pasar." Sonrió aunque fue un gesto inestable.

"De repente, la furia de Helga regresó con toda su fuerza. "OH, ESO ES SOLO PERFECTO, ¡¿NO, CABEZA DE BALÓN?! ¡ESO ES SOLO LA CEREZA DEL MALDITO PASTEL!" Helga sabía que sus compañeros debían estar confundidos ante su reacción extrema por la presencia de Lila pero estaba tan enojada para este punto que solamente no le importó.

"¡ESO ES TODO, ME VOY DE AQUÍ!"

La conmoción de Arnold se rompió ante el sonido de esas palabras. "Helga, espera – no – solo déjame explicarte-"

"¡GUÁRDATELO!" Lo empujó contra su cama y comenzó a caminar aprisa hacia la puerta.

De repente, Gerald habló. "¡Oye, Helga, no puedes hacerle eso a Arnold!"

Hubo murmullos de asentimiento entre la multitud.

Gerald continuó. "No es su culpa, Helga - ¡Yo soy el que llamó a todos para que vinieran aquí!"

Helga escuchó lo que había dicho pero estaba tan enojada para siquiera considerar la idea de que ella había culpado erróneamente a Arnold, de todas formas si era cierto o no. "¡Oh, cállate, Cabeza de Cepillo y quítate de mi camino!"

De repente, sin embargo, los otros chicos comenzaron a amotinarse a su alrededor, todos con miradas molestas en sus rostros.

"¡Eres afortunada de que siquiera Arnold dejara un día para ti!" anunció Rhonda, su naríz alzándose alto en el aire.

"¡Si, Helga, con un cuarto tan genial como esto deberías de sentirte afortunada que siquiera Arnold te dejara entrar!" Gritó Iggy, aún bastante impresionado con el cuarto de Arnold.

"¡Ellos tienen razón, Helga – Deberías estar agradecida que Arnold se tomara todo su tiempo para ayudarte este fin de semana!" Bramó Harold.

Otro murmullo de asentimiento se hizo eco a través de la multitud.

Gerald los interrumpió. "Chicos, chicos - ¡Arnold no es el qué le está dando la tutoría a Helga, Helga es la que está dando la tutoría a Arnold!"

De repente, la expresión en los rostros de todos los niños cambio de molestos a confundidos.

"Pero, esperen un minuto," dijo Stinky, "Arnold realmente es listo. Diablos, excepto por Phoebe, probablemente es el chico más listo de la clase. ¿Por qué necesitaría la ayuda de Helga?"

Helga lo observó. "Bueno, ¡no soy exactamente una idiota yo misma, Stinkero!"

"Pero, en serio, Helga," Rhonda intervino, "¡Solo no veo en que tema podría ser posible que tu fueras más hábil que nuestro querido Arnold!"

"Tal vez deberías de ponerse esos horribles anteojos tuyos, Rhondaloid." Helga replicó con acritud, "¡parecen siempre mejorar tu visión!"

Lila se aclaró la garganta y habló desde la puerta. "Chicos, estoy segura de Helga-"

"¡Oh, solo no te metas en esto!" Helga rugió, y Lila al instante calló, mirándose petrificada. Helga no había querido callar a la única persona que, de repente se dio cuenta, podría ser su única defensora, pero ante este punto los insultos estaban viniendo de todos sus compañeros que estaba completamente a la defensiva. Y además, _era_ Lila…

Echó una final mirada desdeñosa a Arnold. "Bueno, ha sido una verdadera explosión, Cara de balón, pero he tenido suficiente del abuso de nuestros compañeros. Así que, si me disculpas, es hora de que nuestros caminos se separen. Tu no me llamas y yo no te llamo - ¡ya sabes la mecánica!"

Pero cuando Helga estaba por hacer su gran escape, una muy inesperada (y muy infortunada) persona caminó junto a través de la puerta frente a ella. "¡HERMANITA BEBÉ!"

Helga solo se paró allí, toda la pedantería afuera. Sorpresa absoluta había tomado su lugar, y estaba siendo aparente por cuan abierta estaba su boca ahora ante la vista de su hermana mayor de pie frente a ella.

Olga se veía bastante molesta; estaba golpeando con un pie impacientemente en el piso y tenía sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho. "Helga, he estado completamente PREOCUPADA por ti! Imagínate, dejarme así y ni siquiera llamarme para saber dónde estabas - ¡Estaba tan preocupada!" Tomó a su pequeña hermana por el brazo y comenzó a jalarla hacía la puerta. "Es algo bueno que me encontré con tu pequeño amigo Gerald y me dijo dónde estaba la casa de Arnold – ¡parecía tan preocupado como yo de saber que estabas a solas con ese chico!" Apunto hacía Arnold. Mientras tanto, Helga miró hacia Gerald con fuego en sus ojos: hizo un gesto amenazador cruzando su cuello con su dedo índice, y Gerald palideció y tomó un gran trago de saliva.

Helga jaló su brazo del alcance de Olga. "Mira, solo olvídalo, Olga. Ya estaba por irme de todas formas…"

"¡Si, tú lo estabas!" Anunció Olga comandantemente, "Y no me importa cuanta ayuda necesite Arnold con poesía – no habrá más ci-"

Había ya sido suficientemente malo que Olga había dicho la palabra 'poesía' de su boca frente a casi la clase completa del cuarto grado de la P.S. 118, pero Helga sabía que nunca sería capaz de vivir si ella decía la palabra 'cita'. Empujó a su hermana mayor hacia la puerta y logró interrumpirla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. "¡LO ENTIENDO, OLGA! ¡NUNCA VOLVERÉ DE NUEVO AQUÍ! ¡Ahora, vámonos!"

"¡Hmph!" Olga parecía molesta con la actitud de su hermana pero Helga estaba agradecida de que al menos ella finalmente se había callado. Helga trató de bloquear cualquier murmullo que pudiera llegar desde sus compañeros, incapaz de soportar la idea de su destruida reputación siendo destruida como ya sabía gracias a la gran boca de su hermana. _'Gracias a_ _mi_ gran boca, quiero decir – Sabía que nunca debí haberle dicho nada. ¡Soy tan ESTUPIDA!'

Sin embargo, antes de que ellas pudieran comenzar a bajar la escalera, cuatro rostros conocidos más emergieron en el cuarto de Arnold desde el piso de abajo.

"Ven, ¡les dije que finalmente estaba abierto! Ahora veamos lo que el niño y esa chica están tramando aquí…"

El Sr. Potts entró en la habitación seguido por el Sr. Huynh, y luego el Sr. Y la Sra. Kokoschka cerrando la marcha.

De repente, los cuatro inquilinos se dieron cuenta de que estaban parados en un cuarto lleno de niños y una muy ofuscada joven mujer.

Suzie habló primero, una expresión preocupada en su rostro. "Oh, Arnold, lo siento - ¿estamos interrumpiendo algo?"

Oscar preguntándose por todos los que los rodeaban. "Arnold, ¿cómo pudiste hacer esto? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer una fiesta y no invitarnos, a tus más queridos amigos? o al menos a mí… pro algo de comida gratis tal vez… ¡je, je, je!"

"Así que, Arnold," comenzó ligeramente molesto el Sr. Huynh, "¡¿esto es lo que has estado haciendo en lugar de ayudarnos como lo prometiste – haciendo una fiesta con sus amigos?!"

Ernie Potts murmuró en asombro. "¿Bromeas, Huynh? Es un milagro que siquiera tuviera tiempo de recolectar la renta esta mañana si estaba planeando lanzar una fiesta así de grande…"

"Sr. Potts," Arnold lo interrumpió, "No es una… no hice…"

Pero Ernie ni siquiera estaba escuchando – había notado a Helga de pie junto a él. "¿Whoa, Helga, estás bien?" El ceño fruncido vicioso de Helga le daba un aspecto muy diferente a la chica con sonrisa astuta que había visto hace sólo unas horas.

"¡No, no lo estoy, y me voy AHORA!" Gritó hacia la habitación. Empujó a Olga hacia el frente y luego se giró para bajar la escalera hacia el piso de abajo. Sin embargo, se detuvo en el primer escalón y se dirigió hacia los inquilinos. "Oh, y como respuesta a su pregunta de esta mañana. Sr. Potts" miró hacia Arnold directamente, huelo en su mirada, "En realidad, ¡BASTANTE **TERRIBLE**!" y con eso ella desapareció escaleras abajo, jalando a su hermana tan rápido como pudo hacia la salida de la Casa de Huéspedes, lagrimas calientes amenazando con bajar por su rostro mientras que su perfecto momento había sido tan horriblemente arruinado.

De vuelta en la habitación de Arnold, todos estaban tan sorprendidos por lo que acababan de ver y escuchar como para hablar. La mayoría ni siquiera parpadeaban, solo como piedras, sus bocas ligeramente abiertas.

Después de un minuto o dos, el Sr. Kokoschka rompió el silencio girándose hacia el Sr. Huyhn y anunciando en una voz orgullosa, "¡Yay, ya la escuchaste – Gané la apuesta! ¡Págame!"

Le tomó a Suzie todo su autocontrol para no ahorcarlo.

* * *

Nota de la autora original: ¡Bueno, eso es todo hasta el siguiente capítulo! Como siempre R&R es muy considerado. Y quédense en sintonía porque tengo algunos planes interesantes para Arnold y Helga – este fin de semana aún no se acaba, ¡no por un buen rato!

Nota de la traductora: _Recuerden que la autora (Azure129) pide que los reviews si gustan los puedan poner en la historia original, aún si los reviews están en español. Ella dice que sabe un poco de español y que le daría mucho gusto leerlos y saber lo que opinan de su historia._


	7. Peleas,FalsedadesYDelitosGravesY¡Oh!

**Instruyendo a Arnold**

Por: Azure129

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

 _Nota de traductora: Este fic en su idioma original se encuentra en inglés. La autora Azure129 me dio el permiso para poder traducirle su excelente trabajo al español y espero poder hacer una buena adaptación a nuestro idioma. Hey Arnold! No me pertenece ni mucho menos el fanfic original (Tutoring Arnold). Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción. Espero lo disfruten._

 _Además, la autora original pide que los reviews si gustan los puedan poner en la historia original en español. Ella dice que sabe un poco de español y que le daría mucho gusto leerlos y saber lo que opinan de su historia._

 _Y sobre todo, uffff, perdón la tardanza, los capítulos son algo largos y he tenido poco tiempo para traducirlos. :(_

* * *

 **Capítulo: Peleas, falsedades y delitos graves y ¡Oh!**

* * *

" _¿Qué?_ Solo estaba preguntando sobre mi dinero. Suzie, tu siempre estás hablando sobre cómo debo contribuir a nuestros ingresos." Oskar señaló con el pulgar en dirección por donde Helga acababa de irse. "Bueno, ¿cómo se supone que lo haga si tu no me dejas recolectar los cinco dólares que el Sr. Huynh me dijo que me daría si ella decía que Arnold-"

"¡OSKAR, VEN CONMIGO AHORA!" Suzie Kokoschka agarró a su esposo por la muñeca y lo jaló hacia la puerta abierta antes de que él pudiera decir otra cosa más.

"Aw, pero Suzie, mis cinco dol-"Suzie empujó un poco más a Oskar escaleras abajo las cuales ya estaba descendiendo, y se giró hacia el resto de los inquilinos y a Arnold con una mirada seria.

"Arnold, no estoy segura de lo que está pasando aquí exactamente, pero…" su vista se fue hacia abajo y ella suspiró, "si Oskar o yo tuvimos algo que ver con esto, lo sentimos mucho."

Arnold solo miró hacia ella, sin pestañear y demasiado sorprendido por todo lo que acababa de pasar en los últimos diez segundos para decir nada aún.

La mirada de Suzie de endureció de nuevo mientras se dirigió al Sr. Huynh y a Ernie Potts. " _Todos_ lo sentimos, ¡verdad! _Sentimos_ por darle a Arnold y a Helga un mal momento. Y, a menos que Arnold piense que podemos ayudar de alguna manera, lo dejaremos solo ahora para que pueda arreglar sea lo que sea que pasó antes de que se ponga peor de lo que ya parece estar - ¿ _correcto_ _?"_ Cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho y golpeó su pie impaciente en la suave y rugoza alfombra, esperando a que ellos respondieran.

El Sr. Potts y el Sr. Huynh se ruborizaron ligeramente y desviaron la mirada hacia abajo. El Sr. Potts se frotó la parte de atrás del cuello y habló por primera vez. "Sí… si lo estamos." Se giró hacia Arnold, quien aún parecía estar estupefacto. "Lo siento, chico… no queríamos enojarla o algo… quiero decir, solo estábamos tratando de vengarnos un poco de todas esas cosas en el techo…"

El Sr. Huynh asintió con la cabeza. "Si, Arnold – lo sentimos mucho si hicimos algo para molestar a tu novi-" El Sr. Huynh fue interrumpido por una mirada asesina de Suzie, quien era muy consciente del hecho de que ni Arnold ni Helga podrían querer que toda la clase estuviera dentro de esa pequeña 'broma' de más temprano en la tarde.

El Sr. Huynh se aclaró la garganta. "Quiero decir, tu amiga"

Ambos inquilinos caminaron hacia la puerta abierta y comenzaron a descender la escalera después de Oskar, Suzie viéndolos regresar a sus respectivos departamentos. Finalmente, ella comenzó a bajar la escalera pero no sin antes dirigirse a Arnold una vez más. "Arnold, si necesitas alguna ayuda… háznoslo saber." Ella sonrió y Arnold solo pudo dar un pequeño asentimiento para hacerle saber que él había comprendido su oferta y estaba agradecido por su esfuerzo justo ahora. Suzie entonces desapareció del marco de la puerta de una vez por todas.

Hubo otro momento de silencio total… y entonces los ojos de Arnold se abrieron como platos al instante mientras finalmente emergía de la conmoción de la situación. "¡HELGA! ¡ESPERA UN MINUTO, TENGO QUE DETENERLA!"

Arnold comenzó a empujar a sus compañeros en un intento desesperado para alcanzar la puerta. _'Está bien, ¡va a estar bien! La alcanzaré antes de que Olga comience a manejar, y le explicaré las cosas a ella, y entonces ella regresará aquí y-"_

Arnold se detuvo, jadeando, frente a su puerta abierta. _'Y, ¿qué? Ella finalmente estaba lista para abrirse… solo sé que lo estaba. Estábamos pasándola tan bien… Nunca me la había pasado tan bien con ella - con NADIE- antes. ¿Cómo siquiera voy a convencerla de hablar conmigo_ _ahora_ _? Debí decirle la verdad de lo que estaba pasando… Ella nunca volverá a confiar en mí y no la culpo…'_

Gerald, al ver la mirada de preocupación y ansiedad en el rostro de su mejor amigo, caminó hacia él y puso su mano sobre sus hombros. Con una voz preocupada, susurró. "Oye, Arnold… ¿estás bien?"

Arnold se encontró con la mirada de su mejor amigo. "Gerald, tengo que intentar… tengo que ir tras ella y… y…" Apunto vagamente hacia la puerta abierta.

Gerald estaba un poco confundido por la repentina compulsión de su amigo para perseguir a alguien que (por lo que él sabía) odiaba las tripas de Arnold. Él trató de llevarlo al sofá, a la vez que le hablaba con voz nivelada. "Arnold, viejo, no te preocupes por eso. Digo, ella se veía un poco enojada pero ella no te golpeó o algo. Sé que quieres hacer a las personas felices pero si vas tras ella todo lo que estarás haciendo será tentar tu suerte."

Arnold se detuvo en seco, causando que Gerald, quien lo estaba dirigiendo a través del cuarto, tropezara un poco hacia delante. Arnold se le quedó mirando con incredulidad en su rostro. "¡GERALD! Ni siquiera sabes lo que – ella podría – Gerald, ¡YO TENGO QUE hablar con ella!"

Por un momento ambos amigos se miraron de pie, total incredulidad en sus rostros.

De repente, los otros niños de cuarto grado de pie a su alrededor finalmente comenzaron a romper el silencio.

"Oh, honestamente, Arnold – ¡Helga no debió haber sido tan difícil en primer lugar! Quiero decir, ¿por qué si quiera preocuparse por ella si sólo se va a enfurecer cada vez que la llamen con ese absolutamente _atroz_ comportamiento de ella? ¿Estoy en lo correcto, Nadie, o estoy en lo correcto?"

Nadine, quien había estado sosteniendo varias bolsas de ropa pesada (llenas de un par de vestidos de gala y un smoking) desde que habían llegado las dos chicas, finalmente echó la carga hacia el suelo y respondió con una voz sin aliento, "Bueno… supongo…"

Rhonda sonrió, interrumpiéndola. "¡Lo ves!"

"¡Ajá, escucha a mi dulzura!" Curly agarró a Rhonda en un abrazo de oso por detrás.

"¡UGH, SI ME TOCAS DE NUEVO TE VOY A MATAR!" Ella se alejó de él y lo empujó al suelo.

Eugene habló. "Dios, Arnold, no quisimos lastimar sus sentimientos o nada, pero tienes que admitir que Rhonda tiene un punto. Además, Helga parecía bastante feliz de irse." Sheena asintió con su cabeza en acuerdo.

"Ajá, viejo, no te preocupes por eso." Gerald le dio a su amigo otra sonrisa tranquilizadora y extendió la mano hacia su hombro de nuevo. "Es como dice Rhonda: '¿Por qué molestarse?'" Gerald sonrió a Arnold y esperaba recibir una a cambio, pero Arnold limitó a mover la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia delante, como si él no pudiera comprender lo que Gerald consideraba una simple conclusión al problema que les ocupaba.

Arnold abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera, una voz burlona de la multitud de repente se elevó, "¡Yo sé por qué!"

Arnold giró su cara y vio a Sid codear a Harold Berman. "¡Él necesita a su tutor de 'poesía'!" Sid guiñó. Stinky Peterson (de pie al otro lado de Sid) y Harold se miraron en confusión por un momento, pero entonces grandes sonrisas aparecieron en sus rostros.

De repente, Harold gritó en una voz de bebé. "Ohhhhh, eso es cierto – ¡la gran ruda Helga Pataki es una POOOOOE-TAAAAAAA!" Aplaudió con sus manos juntas frente a su pecho a agitó sus pestañas, y entonces rompió en risa. "¡JA JAJAJAJAJAJAJ JA!"

Stinky se llevó la mano a la barbilla. "Bueno, ¿quién lo sabría? Nunca habría pensado sobre ello – Helga siempre gritando a todo mundo y escupiendo y peleando y esas cosas, ¡pero todo el tiempo ella ha estado escribiendo poesía lo suficientemente buena para impresionar al Sr. Simmons!" Comenzó a reírse junto a Harold. "¡Supongo que _SI_ es bastante divertido!"

Los tres niños estaban recargándose uno sobre otro con una risa incontrolable.

"¡AWWWWW… La gran mala Helga Pataki SENSIBLE!" Gritó Arnold.

Sid se limpió una lágrima de su ojo. "¡Ajá, apuesto que escribe sobre flores y perritos y todas esas cosas cursis de 'Querido Diario' de las que escriben _siempre_ las chicas!"

"¡AJÁ!" Stinky estaba doblado a la mitad, casi sin poder respirar a este punto.

Mientras tanto, Iggy había comenzado a sonreír a sus observaciones del otro lado del cuarto y, ahora, no pudo contener su diversión. "Amigo, eso definitivamente NO es cool - ¡La reputación de Helga estará arruinada!"

Sid se puso derecho e intentó controlar su risa por un momento. En una voz tan alta y aguda como pudo sacar gritó, "Las rosas son rojas, las violetas azules, el azúcar es dulce, y si no fuera tan delicada yo te _golpearía_."

"¡OYE!" Los ojos de Arnold se entrecerraron con enojó y saltó hacia Harold, Stinky y Sid quienes fueron sorprendidos en medio de otro ataque de risa.

Sin notar que Arnold se acercaba, los chicos solo continuaron bromeando entre ellos. Arnold levantó su voz y se dirigió de nuevo hacia ellos. "¡DETÉNGANSE!" Al instante los tres guardaron silencio y miraron a Arnold con expresiones de sorpresa; ellos nunca lo habían escuchado sonar tan molesto.

Y de hecho, a este punto, Arnold estaba temblando y sus manos estaban apretadas en puños en sus costados – dos gestos bastantes inusuales para nuestro joven héroe con cabeza de balón. "Ustedes chicos NO TIENEN IDEA sobre lo que Helga escribe. De hecho, ella ha escrito algunas cosas realmente maravillosas… cosas hermosas… y ustedes no tienen ningún derecho de—"

Una voz petulante del otro lado del cuarto lo interrumpió. "Arnold, ¡por favor! ¡No sé en _que_ estaba pensando el Sr. Simmons pero no hay manera de que Helga tenga un solo hueso sensible en todo su cuerpo! ¡Quiero decir, la chica es prácticamente barbárica!"

Arnold giró su cabeza para encararla, el enojo y la frustración creciendo dentro de él. "¡Rhonda, deja a Helga en paz! No tienes idea de cuantas cosas brillantes ha escrito—"

Rhonda se burló. "Oh ajá, ¡¿'cosas brillantes' sobre qué?!"

Arnold al instante se puso en un muy notorio tono escarlata y sintió la fuera de su enojo momentáneamente ceder ante una derrotada vergüenza. "Bueno… um…"

Había olvidado por un momento que tanto sabía él, el tema de cada poema que Helga había escrito era él. Si sus compañeros estaban molestando a Helga tanto asi solo porque sabían que ella escribía poesía, ¡¿qué le harían a _él_ si se enteraban que toda esa poesía era sobre él?! Tragó saliva. _'Ahora supongo que se cómo se siente Helga… sin querer que la gente sepa un secreto…'_

"Bueno," balbuceó, "eso es… eso no es importante."

Rhonda sonrió triunfante. "¡Probablemente ni siquiera has LEÍDO alguno de esos llamados poemas, Arnold! ¡De hecho, me niego a creer que alguno de ellos siquiera exista hasta que no los vea yo misma!" Cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho y se sentó firmemente en el sofá de Arnold, sus ojos cerrados y su nariz levantada alto en el aire.

Del otro lado de la habitación, Harold, Sid y Stinky se habían soprepuesto de la impresión del repentido ataque de ira de Arnold y habían reanudado una risa callada. Sid sonrió ante este comentario. "Ajá, veamos uno… para que nosotros podamos, um, 'ver que tan talentosa es Helga', ¿verdad muchachos?" Guiño un ojo a los otros chicos.

"Ajá, Arnold," Iggy intervino, tratando de mantener una cara seria, "vamos, ella debió mostrarte alguno."

Arnold, con su admirable y, sin embargo con demasiada frecuencia desastrosa, tendencia de ver solo lo bueno de las personas, sintió su mano casi ir involuntariamente hacia el bolsillo de sus pantalones donde había guardado el poema de Helga todo el día con la esperanza de finalmente regresárselo cuando ellos hubieran 'hablado'.

Afortunadamente, otra voz (hasta el momento inédita como la repentina partida de Helga) interrumpió su acción. "Disculpenme — Harold, Sid, Stinky, Iggy…" Lila aclaró su garganta y toda la habitación se giró atentos a su dulce nivel de voz. Ella sonrió y pusó las manos detrás de su espalda. "Estoy completamente segura que sus intenciones son buenas, pero no puedo evitar tener el sentimiento que sus primeras reacciones de las noticias sobre Helga que pudieran ser tentados a usar los contenidos de algo tan personal y privado como uno de sus poemas para 'molestarla' un poco más que solo 'ver que tan talentosa es'."

Los cuatro chicos se sonrojaron y agacharon las cabezas. Stinky se aclaró la garganta. "Bueno… tal vez… pero no hubiéramos querido nada con ello, señorita Lila…"

Lila continuó sonriendo y hablando placenteramente. "Bueno, Stinky, el punto es que te detuviste antes de cometer un error."

Harold, Sid, Stinky e Iggy finalmente decidieron permanecer en silencio, sintiéndose culpables bajo la mirada inocente de Lila para continuar su broma a expensas de Helga.

Arnold, mientras tanto, había parpadeado varias veces en shock y alejado su mano de su bolsillo mientras esa conversación se llevaba acabo ante él. _'Ellos iban a burlarse de ella por eso… ¿Por qué no me dí cuenta? Quiero decir… sé que Helga les da malos ratos la mayor parte del tiempo, pero ellos son nuestros amigos — No pensé que ellos fueran a hacer algo para engañarme solo para tener algo sucio sobre ella…'_

Mientras Lila terminaba de dirigirse a los cuatro niños de cuarto grado ahora enfurruñados con culpa del otro lado de la habitación, Arnold no pudo evitar girarse en su dirección y sonreír. Finalmente alguien parecía estar de su lado en todo esto — ¡alguien más parecía preocuparse sobre Helga también!

Notando que él la estaba observando, Lila se acercó a Arnold y le puso la mano en su hombro. "Arnold, creo que sería lo mejor si fueras a la casa de Helga y hablaras con ella sobre lo que probablemente sucedió aquí…" Lila levanto una ceja y le hizo un gesto hacía los otros estudiantes en el cuarto, sin saber sobre el fallido plan de Gerald sobre 'rescatar' a Arnold de Helga. "Estoy completamente segura de que sería más fácil para ella regresar aquí para que todos le digan que lo sientes si _tú_ hablas con ella primero." Le guiñó un ojo.

Arnold asintió con la cabeza (sin prestar mucha atención al extraño guiño de Lila), su urgencia regresando repentinamente ante el pensamiento de traer a Helga de vuelta. "Gracias, Lila—"

Ella lo interrumpió. "… Y creo que yo debo de ir contigo."

Arnold levantó una ceja. "¿Huh?"

Lila suspiró y le dio una mirada sincera. "Oh, Arnold, Olga parecía tan molesta contigo hace un momento… ¿Realmente piensas que ella de dejará ir y visitar a Helga por ti mismo?"

Arnold considero esto y asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo mientras se daba cuenta que eso era probablemente cierto. _'Ella prácticamente estaba jalando a Helga fuera de aquí antes de que ella decidiera correr por su cuenta… Pero, aun si Lila viene, ¿cómo voy a meterme en su casa… a su cuarto?'_ Arnold sintió sus mejillas calentarse ante este último pensamiento pero estaba demasiado distraído con cómo iba a encontrar una manera de entrar a la residencia Pataki para pensar mucho sobre eso.

Como si fuera una respuesta a sus preocupaciones, Lila puso una mano en su barbilla pensando y dijo, "He sido amiga de Olga por varios meses, Arnold, así que estoy tan segura que ella me dejara hablar con Helga. Una vez que esté en su cuarto, ¡le haré saber que quieres hablar con ella y estoy tan segura que entre las dos podemos encontrar alguna forma de que llegues hasta allí!"

Arnold respiró profundamente, aceptando este plan como el mejor que estaba a disposición para él considerando todo. "Bien… Gracias, Lila."

Ella sonrió. "Cientamente, Arnold."

De repente, un gemido de Harold hizo eco a través del cuarto. "¡AWWWWW, No quiero pasar el resto de mi fin de semana aquí sentado aquí para ver a Helga! Además, es casi hora de la comida y ¡TENGO HAMBRE!"

Sid dio un paso adelante y miró hacia Arnold. "Ajpa, además no es como si tu nos _fueras a hacer_ quedarnos aquí o algo" se burló.

"¡Ajá!" Harold sostuvo sus puños en el aire hacia la dirección de Arnold con una mirada molesta en su rostro.

De repente, otro niño de cuarto grado que no había hablado desde que habían sido guiados a la habitación de Arnold finalmente dio un paso adelante desde las sombras y dijo, en una sorprendentemente severa voz a pesar de sus respiraciones asmáticas que se vio obligado a tomar, "Yo… puedo…"

Todos los ojos en la habitación se giraron en asombro a la figura de Brainy, quien se había acercado a Harold y Sid con el ceño fruncido, poco característico en su rostro.

Un poco desconcertado, Harold se limitó a levantar una ceja y pronunciar con incertidumbre, "¿He?"

Los jadeos de Brainy se hicieron más fuertes, casi como si estuvieran construyendo sus emociones por cada momento que pasaba. "¡Quedarte… y… disculparte…!"

"¡Oh, por favor!" Rhonda resopló desde el otro lado de la habitación, "¡¿Se supone que debemos de tener miedo de BRAINY?!"

Brainy giró su rostro hacia ella, dándole la espalda a Harold. "Helga es… más agradable… que _tú_ …" Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente.

Una carcajada de Harold resonó detrás de él. "¡Ooooooooh — A Brainy la _gusta_ Helga! ¡JA JA JA — OUCH!"

En esta (dolorosamente veraz) provocación, Brainy levantó el puño derecho en el aire y (con toda su frikes si no increíblemente genial se podría decir) dio un golpe hacia Harold justo en la cara, tirándolo directamente al suelo.

Naturalmente, siendo mucho más musculoso que Brainy, Harold no estaba fuera de combate aunque si estaba un poco aturdido por el momento mientras yacía sobre la alfombra azul de la habitación de Arnold.

Los otros niños de cuatro grado sostuvieron el aliento con asombro y sorpresa. Brainy giró su rostro hacia un Arnold con los ojos bien abiertos. "Ve… por… Helga…"

Arnold permaneció inmóvil por un momento, pero entonces asintió con la cabeza aunque aún no pudiera realmente creer lo que había visto.

Gerald, mientras tanto, finalmente estaba al final de la cuerda. "Está bien, ¡he decidido que ustedes tres se han vuelto COMPLETAMENTE LOCOS!" Señaló a Arnold, Lila y Brainy individualmente. "Quiero decir, ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí, viejo?!"

"Gerald…" Arnold puso su mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo en un intento de calmarlo, ya que comenzaba a sonar un poco histérico.

Sin embargo, no parecía estar funcionando, y Gerald continuó. "¡Quiero decir, _Lila_ dándole ordenes a la gente, _Arnold_ sintiendo como que debe disculparse con _Helga_ , y _Brainy_ acaba de hacer algo impulsivo! Sin ofender, Brainy—" Gerald dio un paso hacia atrás lejos de la dirección de Brainy, casi como si tuviera miedo de que su última exclamación hiciera que él lo golpeara también. Brainy, sin embargo, apenas se encogió de hombros y regresó a su contento rostro usual.

Gerald comenzó a caminar a través de la habitación. "En serio, solo díganme ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁ PASANDO? ¿Hay alguna clase de fuga de gas aquí o algo, o solo estoy soñando, o QUÉ? — Quiero decir, ¡¿Qué _sigue_?! ¡¿Iggy comenzará a tratar de que entremos a un equipo de ajedrez?! ¡¿Rhonda va a donar esos nuevo zapatos suyos a caridad y renunciar a todas su posesiones materiales?! ¡¿Eugene comenzará a no estar 'bien' cuando se lastime?! Digo, Helga ya es algo así como una 'poetiza secreta' que aparentemente tiene un 'lado secreto' que solo tú puedes ver," asintió en dirección de Arnold, "Así que quien soy para decir—" sus ojos comenzaban a agrandarse más y más y su voz se estaba elevando mientras continuaba con su histérico monologo.

"¡GERALD!" Arnold cacheteó a su ahora totalmente histérico mejor amigo en la cara, y Gerald al instante guardo silencio.

Respirando con dificultad, se sentó en el sofá de Arnold cansado. "Oh viejo… um, gracias por eso, supongo…" Se sobó ligeramente la mejilla y sonrió avergonzado ante su mejor amigo.

Arnold sonrió. "No hay problema… ¿vas a estar bien?"

Gerald sonrió. "Bueno… ya que no entré en más pánico por el hecho de que me acabas de pegar, creo que voy a estar bien." Rio y Arnold se sonrojó, sonriendo avergonzado de vuelta a su mejor amigo.

Arnold ayudó a Gerald a levantarse de su sofá y los dos hicieron su saludo secreto.

"Arnold," Lila interrumpió vacilante una vez que vio que los dos chicos habían hecho las paces, "estoy completamente segura que deberíamos irnos lo más pronto posible."

Arnold regresó su atención hacia Lila y al instante recordó su plan para entrar a la casa de Helga. "¡Oh, cierto!" Sonrió y se acercó a ella.

"Bueno, ¡buena suerte chicos, supongo!" Gerald sonrió y agitó su mano hacia los dos chicos de cuarto grado que se estaban yendo.

De repente, sin embargo, Arnold pausó y entonces se giró de regreso a Gerald y dijo con una voz muy pensativa, "Gerald, creo que tu deberías venir también."

"¿Huh?" Gerald no estaba seguro de que hubiera escuchado bien.

Arnold caminó de regreso hacia él. "Tienes que venir y ayudarme a aclarar las cosas con Helga."

Los ojos de Gerald se abrieron mientras caía en cuenta de la propuesta de su mejor amigo. "¡¿QUÉ?! Espera un minuto, ¿por qué debo de ir yo? Yo no soy el que está obsesionado con disculparse con ella — diablos, ni siquiera entiendo para que necesitas disculparte con ella. Quiero decir, me siento más de que su hermana le dijera a todos 'su secreto', o lo que sea," hizo comillas en el aire, "pero aún así no veo por qué eso es nuestra culpa."

Arnold frunció el ceño. "¡Gerald! ¡Tú la hiciste sentir como que tu, yo y todos los demás aquí la odiamos tanto que no podemos entender cómo es que alguien quisiera pasar un solo día con ella! ¡Ella no es ninguna clase de monstruo!"

"¡NO YO DIJE QUE FUERA UN MONSTRUO! ¡Yo solo pensé que no te gustaría terminar _muerto_ este fin de semana! Digo, si me dieran un centavo por cada vez que ella ha amenazado con golpearte o empujarte o sacarte uno de tus órganos—"

"Pero, Gerald, ¡ESE ES EL PUNTO!" Arnold gritó. "¡¿Ella nunca realmente HA HECHO nada de esas cosas, o sí?! ¡Y tal vez si tú o todos los demás gastaran algo de su tiempo con ella verían que ella realmente es una persona normal y agradable que puede realmente ser interesante y divertida y lista cuando no está tratando de defenderse de casi una docena de personas riéndose a costa de ella!"

Para este punto, los dos niños estaban en una completa pelea a gritos. Gerald levantó una ceja ante la última afirmación de su mejor amigo. Pareció como si fuera a decir algo, pero entonces respiró profundamente y pareció cambiar de opinión a favor de otra respuesta. "Mira, viejo — bien, ¡¿ok?! Te gusta Helga, y no te voy a detener de verla. De hecho, considerando la nueva amenaza de 'Brainy, la bestia' por acá, incluso me voy a quedar un rato y esperar a que la traigan de vuelta (lo cual aún pienso que es una muy mala idea considerando que tan enojada estaba). ¡Pero yo _no_ voy a ir a su casa y disculparme con ella por esto cuando ella nunca se ha disculpado conmigo por ningún abuso que me ha hecho durante los pasados siete años!"

Arnold respiró profundo también, y le dio a su mejor amigo una mirada sincera. "Gerald… por favor has esto… como un favor para mi… te prometo que ella no es tan mala… Por favor…"

Lila se aclaró la garganta. No quería interrumpir la pelea que los dos chicos estaban teniendo, pero mientras más hablaron más se daba cuenta de que Gerald tenía un papel importante en lo que hubiera ocurrido aquí en los quince minutos pasados, "Gerald… sería realmente de mucha ayuda sí tu vinieras y le explicarás las cosas a Helga."

Gerald lo dudó por un momento, sus ojos como dardos ida y vuelta del desesperado rostro de su rubio mejor amigo a la cara suplicante de la niña peliroja de pie frente a él también. Finalmente, sin embargo, dio un suspiro y aceptó que ahora estaba en inferioridad por número. "Bien, viejo, ¡voy a ir, está bien! ¡Pero me debes una! Y esto debe de ser rápido, ¡y no me quedo solo en la habitación con ella!" Arnold estaba a punto de protestar con una mirada molesta pero Gerald lo interrumpió. "¡Oye viejo, no viste la mirada que me dio cuando supo que _yo_ había sido el que había mencionado a su hermana que ella estaba aquí! ¡No hay manera de que le dé una oportunidad conmigo, sin importar que tan 'agradable' pienses que ella puede ser!"

Arnold dio un suspiro exasperado y rodó los ojos. Al menos Gerald iba a venir, pensó — eso era lo importante. _'Tal vez si él le puede explicar lo que paró, ella me creerá y lo intentará y regresará… vale la pena intentarlo.'_

Lila sonrió feliz. "¡Fantástico, Gerald! Ahora, ¡creo que mejor nos vamos!" Ella caminó hacia la puerta abierta de Arnold y los dos chicos la siguieron detrás.

"Um, Arnold… ¿qué debemos hacer _nosotros_?"

Arnold se detuvo y se giró ante el sonido de la voz de Eugene: de repente recordó el hecho de que su habitación estaba aún llena con unos compañeros de cuarto grado.

"Oh, um…" No estaba realmente seguro de cómo responder esa pregunta. _'Supongo que ellos deberían irse a casa… Aún así, quiero asegurarme de que no se reirán de Helga cuando estemos todos en la escuela mañana… Hmm, tal vez—'_

La voz de Lila interrumpió sus pensamientos de nuevo. Ella se dirigió hacia la multitud. "Bueno, estoy completamente segura de que todos deberían de esperar a que traigamos a Helga de vuelta para que puedan disculparse, justo como le estaba diciendo a Arnold antes."

Parecía que todos los gritos entre Arnold y Gerald, y la repentina 'explosión' de Brainy, los otros niños de cuarto grado habían olvidado esta tarea que Lila había puesto para ellos. Sin embargo, ahora que había regresado a ellos de nuevo encontraron la idea dudosos y con varias quejas. Después de un momento, Rhonda tomó la palabra. "Honestamente, realmente tengo mejores cosas que hacer con el resto de mi domingo por la tarde que esperar aquí a ser abusada por Helga — Aún hay un show de moda que atender, ¡¿verdad, Nadine?!"

"¡Ajá, y yo aún tengo que conseguir algunos recortes de las uñas de los pies de Rhonda para combinar con el mechón de cabello que ella me prometió!" Curly comenzó a reírse maniáticamente, causando que Rhonda temblara de miedo.

Los otros estaban a punto de llenar la habitación con quejar, cuando de repente Brainy les lanzó a todos una mirada asesina que causó que la habitación completa quedará en silencio. Harold incluso se quejó un poco, todavía agarrándose la nariz adolorida. "Ve… Arnold…" jadeó.

Con estas palabras, Arnold, Lila y Gerald hicieron su camino hacia la puerta: Arnold, mirándose ansioso mientras se daba cuenta de que lo que estaba por venir podría ser su mayor confrontación con Helga por siempre, Gerald aún negando con su cabeza y ocasionalmente pellizcándose el brazo cuando nadie más miraba para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando, y Lila, tratando de mantener su sonrisa a pesar de que una racha de preocupación cruzaba su rostro.

Mientras ellos se preparaban para bajar la escalera de Arnold, sin embargo, alguien más subió por ella hacia la habitación de Arnold. "Oye, Hombre pequeño, oí algo de alboroto de aquí arriba cuando estaba en la cocina, y entonces pensé que los inquilinos podrían haber entrado ya que abriste la puerta, así que solo quería ver sí—"

Él se detuvo, sus ojos abiertos ante la repentina explosión de los niños de diez años, ahora en la habitación de su nieto. Él se inclinó y le murmuró, "Dime, Arnold… ¿estoy teniendo otro de mis 'episodios' o hay cerca de una docena de personas extras aquí arriba?"

Arnold negó con su cabeza en exasperación y murmuró de vuelta, "No, todos están realmente aquí, Abuelo. Es… algo como una larga historia… pero Lila, Gerald y yo tenemos que ir a ocuparnos de algo justo ahora: regresaremos en un rato. Todos los demás se van a quedar aquí a esperarnos. ¿Hay alguna manera de que pudieras traerles galletas o sándwiches o algo por lo mientras?"

Las orejas de Harold se levantaron y al instante olvidó su dolor de nariz.

"Sándwiches… ¡SI!"

Todos los otros niños murmuraron sonidos de aceptación — ya eran más de la una de la tarde, después de todo y ninguno de ellos había comido apropiadamente aún.

El abuelo se enderezó y sonrió a su nieto. "Claro, hombre pequeño, ¡sándwiches y galletas para todos! Haré algunos en la cocina." Se inclinó cerca de Arnold de nuevo y dijo en un tono pervertido, "Le diría a tu abuela que lo hiciera pero parece que el 'Viejo sureño' cambio a 'Comida orgánica' durante la noche y ahora está haciendo todo con insectos vivos." Le guiñó un ojo y Arnold sonrió (aunque había tratado muy fuerte de suprimir una risa ante este último comentario.)

"¡Gracias, abuelo! Bueno… regresaremos pronto… y ¿Brainy?"

Brainy se giró para encarar a Arnold, jadeando forzadamente.

Arnold levantó una ceja y le dio una sonrisa medio confundida, solo siendo capaz de pensar en una cosa para decirle. "Um… gracias…"

Brainy simplemente continuó mirándolo, jadeando pesadamente (su repentina explosión de enojo había tomado mucho de él). Sólo logró murmurar una palabra: "Helga…"

Arnold asintió y se giró de nuevo hacia la puerta abierta. Indicó a Lila y Gerald bajar antes que él, y luego dio una última mirada fugaz a sus compañeros de clase esperando que se disculparan con Helga muy pronto. _'Solo espero que esto funcione — debe ser difícil para Helga no ser ella misma… Pero supongo que puedo ver porque ella teme mostrar el tipo de persona que realmente es a todos. Solo espero que ella sepa que yo nunca me burlaría de ella — Ella es la mejor escritora que he visto en mi vida… y la persona más interesante que he conocido…'_

Con ese último pensamiento finalmente descendió junto a sus dos amigos, totalmente preparado para hacer frente a cualquier obstáculo para llegar a Helga.

* * *

"Phoebe, no me importa que tan 'genial' pienses que es él — ¡me delató con Olga y juró que lo voy a golpear en el primer segundo que lo vea! (a menos que esté con el Cabeza de balón — ¡entonces voy a golpearlo a _él_ primero y luego voy a ir por él!)"

"Oh, Helga… estoy segura que no pudo ser tan malo…"

"¡¿TAN MALO?!" Helga se dejó caer en su cama, el auricular del teléfono presionado fuertemente contra su oreja derecha. "Acabo de ser arrastrada fuera de la habitación de Arnold por Olga justo cuando estaba a punto de — bueno, no importa lo que estaba por hacer. De todas maneras, ¡ella me sacó de allí frente a toda nuestra clase que Arnold básicamente había estado escondiendo abajo por la última media hora que yo estuve allí! Oh, ¿y te mencioné la mejor parte? ¡Ella se aseguró de anunciar que yo era la _tutora de poesía_ de Arnold a básicamente todos los que conocemos antes de hacer que bajara las escaleras y sin poder escuchar!"

"Bueno, Helga…" Intentó Phoebe, "sí tienes un talento en algo como eso, ¿realmente es tan malo sí—"

"Phoebe — ¡estamos hablando sobre MÍ aquí! Helga G. Pataki — ¿recuerdas? Si fueras _tú,_ eso sería una cosa — todos esperan que _tú_ seas genial en la escuela. ¿¡Tienes alguna idea de lo que esto podrá hacerle a mi reputación?! ¡Mi única salvación será si nadie lo recuerda ya que el incidente completo en general fue una catástrofe! Digo, supongo que solo podría negarlo o algo, pero cuanto tiempo pasará antes de que alguien intente agarrar mi siguiente tarea de Inglés, ¡o se asegure de preguntarle a Simmons si pueden ver algunos ejemplos de las cosas que 'la increíblemente talentosa tutora de poesía Helga G. Pataki ha hecho! Criminal — debería ni siquiera ir mañana a la escuela…"

"¡Oh, Helga, no digas eso!" La voz de Phoebe sonó preocupada del otro lado de la línea.

"Pheebs… no sé cómo voy a arreglar esto…" La voz de Helga perdió su tono usual enojado, ahora sonando derrotada y casi temerosa en la oreja preocupada de Phoebe.

"Helga…"

" _¡Hermanita bebé!_ ¡Te dije que no teléfono! ¡Se supone que debes de esperar arriba hasta que mami y papi lleguen a casa para hablar con ellos, y luego podamos tener nuestra reunión familiar sobre lo que pasó hoy!"

El enojo de Helga regreso con toda la fuerza y ella gruñó fuertemente hacia el auricular (Olga había cogido el otro lado de la línea escaleras abajo), "OYE, YA ME HUMILLASTE FRENTE A MI CLASE ENTERA, ¡¿PUEDES AL MENOS NO ESCUCHAR MIS LLAMADAS PRIVADAS?! Ugh… lo siento Phoebe, te llamaré mañana…"

"Está bien, Helga…" A Phoebe no le gustaba la idea de terminar su conversación de esta manera, y deseo que Olga hubiera esperado al menos un poco más antes de interrumpir.

"Honestamente, Helga — Espero que no le des a mami y a papi estos problemas cuando no estoy cer—"

Helga golpeó el teléfono contra el recibidor a media oración de Helga, y al instante fue rodeada por el silencio en su cuarto. Olga parecía pensar, desde que habían llegado de la casa de Arnold, que su 'hermanita bebé' necesitaba 'tiempo fuera' ( _'¡Juro que es como si estuviera clavado en su mente que tengo 4 años o algo!')_. Como eso, le había dicho a Helga que se sentara en su habitación 'en silencio' (lo que no parecía incluir llamadas de teléfono o nada de las otras cosas que Helga había intentado hacer para probar los limites de esa pequeña regla — sonando rock pesado en su estéreo, zapatear por todo el piso hasta que se cansó demasiado casi para estar de pie, gritarle a Olga escaleras abajo que 'odiaba sus apestosas agallas, etc.) Olga la había detenido en casa una con un regaño. De hecho, Helga estaba algo sorprendida por la persistencia de Olga a este punto — nunca había visto a su hermana mayor tan enojada.

' _Supongo que realmente la asusté cuando huí… ¡Oh bueno, tal vez ahora finalmente comience a darse cuenta que nadie mandonea a Helga G. Pataki!'_

Así que ahora, Helga estaba acostada en su cama en una habitación completamente en silencio en un domingo por la tarde esperando por el regreso de sus padres y su posiblemente 'reunión familiar' más incómoda de su vida. _'Oh, por Dios santo: yo, Olga, Miriam y Bob hablando sobre la opinión de Helga de mis hábitos de cita inexistentes.'_ Era casi de risa para ella. _'Bueno,_ _ese es_ _un tema para mi próxima terapia con la Dr. Bliss el próximo mes, je…'_

Helga se giro en su costado y sacó su pequeño relicario dorado con su clásica foto de su amado Arnold. "Oh, Arnold… vale la pena cualquier castigo que Bob y Miriam puedan pensar y cualquier humillación que Olga pudiera dejar caer sobre mi por pasar tarde tan perfecta solo contigo…" Ella suspiró y se sentó. "¿Pero por qué tenias que mentirme? ¿Por qué no me dijiste solo lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no pediste mi ayuda?"

El rostro de Helga había adquirido una expresión bastante triste. "Tal vez estaba esperando demasiado… digo, supongo que puedo entender porque Arnold quisiera guardar secretos de mi… je, no es como si exactamente _yo_ hubiera sido completamente honesta con _él_ todos estos años…"

Helga dejó su relicario descansando en su almohada y comenzó a pasearse por la alfombra rosa de su cuarto. "¡¿Por qué tenía que explotar así — como SIEMPRE lo hago?! Finalmente estaba comenzando a sentirme cómoda y normal y feliz por una vez, y al segundo que tengo que estar con todos menos con Arnold (y aunque me tomó dos días estar sola con él para llegar a ese punto) solo… ¡ME PERDÍ!"

Helga dio un suspiro exasperado y se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo con frustración. Tomó unas cuantas respiraciones, su ceño fruncido lentamente desapareciendo, y luego se preguntó a si misma en una voz derrotada, "¿Realmente les temo tanto a ellos?"

' _Pero tú eres Helga — ¡Helga G. Pataki! ¡No le temes a nada! ¡Punto!'_

Helga consideró esa idea. "Hmph, ¿entonces por qué huí de allí como si ellos fueran a atacarme o algo?"

' _Porque Arnold y Gerald se metieron contigo — ¡y nadie se mete con Helga G. Pataki!'_

"Bueno, pensaré en lo de Gerald más tarde… pero Arnold…" Ella agarró el relicario de su almohada. "Tal vez si perdí la compostura, ¡tal vez no debí haberme ido! ¡Oh, Arnold, lo siento! Finalmente estaba tan lista para dejar las cosas claras de una vez por todas contigo — finalmente estábamos solos y finalmente sentí que era tu amiga más que alguna clase de histérico tomento que te hace bromas e insulta en cada oportunidad para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos."

Helga se puso de rodillas, su voz sonando cada vez más y más dramática. "¡Oh, la maldición del orgullo Pataki! Lo siento, Arnold, pero no importa que tanto me preocupe por ti no creo que pueda soportar darle mi más intimo secreto de mi vida al cruel mundo en el que vivimos — ¡exponer mi verdadero yo a la gente a nuestro alrededor y someterme a mi misma a sus prejuicios y a la ridiculez! Oh Arnold, nada es tu culpa — ¡Me hice esto a mi misma!" Helga alcanzó el clímax de su discurso y ahora se hundía en su cama, el relicario firmemente agarrado en su mano.

En el silencio de la habitación finalmente cerró los ojos y suspiró muy triste. En el silencio, murmuró quedamente, "Tal vez nunca debí haberte dicho en primer lugar…"

Desde el piso Helga escuchó varios 'golpes' y gruñó hacía la pared vacía que estaba viendo. Cada vez que ella había hecho algún sonido que su hermana mayor consideraba 'ofensivo', Olga había estado golpeando hacia el techo con el final del palo de la escoba como manera de decirle que se mantuviera callada.

Sin embargo, Helga no estaba de humor esta vez. "¡Oh, cállate Olga! No te preocupes — ¡Aún estoy 'segura' encerrada aquí, justo como querías!"

Los golpes pararon pero Helga aún estaba molesta. Se levantó, dejando de nuevo el relicario en el bolsillo de su vestido.

De repente, sin embargo, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro y se dijo a sí misma con una voz tortuosa, "Pero tal vez no lo esté para cuando llegues aquí… je, je, je…"

* * *

Arnold se recargó contra el costado del pórtico de Helga, jadeando junto a su igual de cansado mejor amigo, Gerald Johanssen. Ambos chicos junto a Lila habían corrido lo más rápido posible a la casa de Helga, y ahora Lila estaba de pie frente a la puerta esperando por una respuesta al timbre que acaba de tocar.

Lila alisó su vestido y se arregló el cabello (ella había querido llegar a la casa de Helga rápidamente también, pero no se había dado cuenta que tan lejos se podía sentir cuando estabas corriendo a toda velocidad). Tocó de nuevo el timbre, una sonrisa agradable reemplazando con fuerza la mirada cansada de su rostro.

Después de otro segundo de silencio los tres niños de cuarto grado escucharon un amortiguado pero alegre "¡Voy!" desde adentro de la casa.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y allí se paró frunciendo el ceño dramáticamente Olga Pataki, sus ojos ya brillaban, como si estuvieran a punto de inundarse en lágrimas. "¡Oh, mami, papi, estoy tan feliz que — Oh, hermanita pequeña!"

Al instante, su expresión cambio a una totalmente de alegría y abrazo a Lila con una gran sonrisa. "Oh, Lila, cariño, ¡déjame verte!" Caminó hacia atrás unos cuantos centímetros de la igualmente extasiada pelirroja de cuarto grado frente a ella y examinó a Lila. "Oh, ¡te vez tan adorable como siempre! ¿Cómo estás pequeña hermanita?"

Lila sonrió. "¡Oh, Olga, es simplemente maravilloso verte también! Estoy sencillamente genial, gracias, ¿y tú?"

"¡Oh, estoy absolutaypositivamente genial, Lila!" soltó unas risitas.

Lila continuó, su tono tan alegre como siempre. "¿Y cómo está Helga?"

La expresión de Olga se volvió un poco melancólica y suspiro aniñadamente. "Bueno, me temo que ella está siendo un poco terca en todo." Miró hacia Lila inocentemente. "No quiero castigarla, ¡pero ella me asustó bastante huyendo de esa manera! No sé qué hacer con ella…"

Lila respiró profundo. "Oh, lamento completamente escuchar eso, Olga… ¿Quieres que _yo_ intente hablar con ella?"

De repente, los ojos de Olga se iluminaron y miró directamente a Lila. "Oh, pequeña hermanita —¿ _Lo harías_? ¿Podrías? Tú eres tan buena influencia para ella, ¡justo como dice papi!"

Lila sonrió. "¡Por supuesto, Olga! Ahora," ella elevó su voz un poco para hacerse más audible, "¿Cuál es su habitación de nuevo?… no lo recuerdo bien"

Olga se enderezó y apuntó hacia la casa. "Oh, Lila, tontita — tú sabes que es la primer puerta de la izquierda subiendo las escaleras."

Lila sonrió. "Oh sí, ya lo recuerdo: la que tiene LA VENTANA QUE ESTA JUSTO JUNTO AL GRAN ÁRBOL DE TU PATIO, ¿CIERTO?"

Arnold suspiró para sí mismo y se dio una palmada contra su frente en frustración. _'Lila, podemos escuchar bien,'_ pensó tensamente, ' _deja de gritar cosas justo hacia nosotros — ¡Olga va a saber que pasa algo!'_

Olga levantó una ceja con curiosidad. Por un momento, ella miró a Lila sospechosamente y Lila no pudo evitar más que contener su aliento en una nerviosa anticipación de ser descubierta (aunque mantuvo su falsa sonrisa de dulzura). Finalmente, sin embargo, Olga solo se sacudió su extraño comportamiento con una risa, y respondió, "Ves, sabía que lo recordarías, Lila."

Ella la dejó pasar y Lila suspiró aliviada. "Gracias, Olga. ¡Estoy completamente segura que puedo hablar con Helga!"

"Oh, se que solo tú puedes Lila — Y si necesitas alguna ayuda solo llámame e iré de inmedia—" La puerta se cerró detrás de las dos chicas, dejando a Arnold y Gerald solos en la calle junto al pórtico de Helga.

Arnold le indicó a Gerald que lo siguiera de cerca una vez que se aseguro que la vista estuviera libre. A regañadientes, Gerald obedeció y pronto los dos niños se encontraron ante la cerca detrás de lo que era el patio de Helga.

"Gerald, ayúdame a empujar ese contenedor contra la cerca para que podamos subir…"

Gerald suspiró tranquilamente para sí mismo. "Viejo, no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto…" Tomó el otro extremo del contenedor y juntos, él y Arnold lograron empujarlo contra la cerca.

Arnold jadeó, luego se giró hacia su mejor amigo con una sonrisa. "Gracias, Gerald. ¡Bueno, vamos!" Comenzó a trepar el mismo.

Gerald hizo una pausa por un momento antes de seguirlo. "Oye, Arnold…"

Arnold se giró, ahora sentado en la cubierta del contenedor. Se secó algo de sudor de su frente. "¿Ajá?"

Gerald se impulsó a si mismo para sentarse junto a él. "Escucha… entiendo que realmente quieres hacer esto, y no importa lo que diga no te voy a hacer cambiar de opinión. Pero, al menos puedes decirme _por qué_ esto es tan importante… Digo, ¿algo pasó entre tú y Helga?"

Gerald estaba observando a su mejor amigo con la mayor sinceridad posible y, por un momento, Arnold se sintió muy tentado a explicarle todo. Después de todo, él había estado completamente solo tratando de resolver todo este asunto de 'Helga' durante el último mes desde el escándalo de Industrias Futuro y, considerando el hecho de que había pasado tanto este fin de semana… bueno, una oportunidad de hablarlo todo con alguien en quien pudiera confiar sonaba bastante maravilloso ahora.

Arnold suspiró y miró hacia sus rodillas, dividido entre mostrarle a su mejor amigo que confiaba en él y su promesa personal de no traicionar el secreto de Helga a nadie.

Él decidió dividir la diferencia. "Gerald… sólo hay cosas que he aprendido de Helga últimamente…"

"¿Cómo?" El tono de Gerald mostraba que quería que Arnold continuara.

Arnold suspiró. "Lo siento, prometí que no le diría a nadie… Pero es realmente importante y pienso que la razón por la que estaba tan molesta es porque estaba a punto de hablar sobre eso conmigo… pero entonces todos llegaron y supongo que arruinó el momento…"

Por un momento ambos niños se sentaron en silencio total. Después de unos segundos, Arnold miró hacia su mejor amigo solo para encontrar a Gerald observándolo con una mirada muy extraña en su rostro (similar a la que le había dado en su cuarto cuando Arnold había comenzado a enlistar todas las 'supuestas' cualidades de Helga). "Sabes, viejo, si no te conociera mejor…" Él levantó una ceja, una media sonrisa llegando a sus labios. Arnold le dio una mirada interrogativa pero Gerald solo negó con su cabeza y puso su mano en el hombro de Arnold. "Viejo, eres bastante complicado."

Arnold sonrió ante el comentario, aunque una de sus cejas se levantó como si no estuviera seguro de lo que quisiera decir.

"Bueno, vamos, viejo — ¡Hagamos esto!" Gerald indicó hacia delante con su mano para que Arnold fuera primero, y después de unos momentos ambos chicos finalmente estaban en el patio de Helga.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Lila finalmente había logrado deshacerse de Olga asegurándole una y otra vez que no había necesidad de que ella viniera arriba y ayudara, y que sin duda le llamaría si necesitaba ayuda con Helga.

Lila subió al segundo piso aterrizando en el descanso de la casa Pataki y se acercó al marco de la puerta de Helga. _'Oh, cielos, solo espero que Arnold y Gerald escucharan cual ventana es la de Helga lo suficientemente claro.'_ Levantó su mano para tocar en la puerta pero se detuvo y tomó una respiración profunda antes. _'Estoy segura que Arnold hará que Helga se sienta mejor, especialmente si le gusta a ella tanto como dice…'_ Lila brevemente repasó el día que Helga le había admitido sus sentimientos por Arnold. _'Solo espero que nada pase que arruine el secreto de Helga… Parecía ser una cosa tan importante para ella…'_

Lila respiró profundamente de nuevo y entonces tocó. _'Oh bueno, aquí vamos…'_

* * *

Phoebe Heyerdahl golpeó la punta de su lápiz contra la libreta en la que estaba escribiendo, tratando de encontrar una manera de finalizar el último párrafo de su tarea de inglés. De repente, sin embargo, dio un suspiró hondo y empujó su trabajo hacia un lado de su escritorio.

Involuntariamente, alcanzó su teléfono y marcó los primeros dos dígitos del número de teléfono de Helga Pataki pero entonces se detuvo a si misma al recordar la reciente prohibición de llamadas telefónicas de Olga.

"Espero que esté bien…" Pensamientos sobre una Helga triste recostada sola en su cama llegaban a la mente de Phoebe, aumentando su preocupación.

Consideró sus opciones por un momento y, de repente, su expresión cambio de una preocupada a una con resolución firme.

"No puedo solo dejar a Helga sola de esa manera… ¡Olga puede no dejarme verla pero sé de una persona con la que puedo hablar de esto!" Phoebe se puso de pie, empujó hacia dentro la silla de su escritorio y corrió fuera de su habitación, determinada a ayudar a su mejor amiga a toda costa.

* * *

"Hola… ¿Helga?"

Lila observó alrededor a lo que parecía una habitación vacía frente a ella. Tocó varías veces pero no obtuvo respuesta y así, finalmente, había abierto cautelosamente la puerta ella misma. Ahora, estaba de pie en medio de la habitación de Helga, ligeramente preocupada sobre el hecho que Helga no parecía estar dentro.

"¿Tal vez ella está en el baño? Oh bueno, mejor veo sobre Arnold y Gerald — Le puedo explicar a ella lo que está pasando después." Lila subió a la cama de Helga y abrió totalmente su ventana. En un murmullo alto llamó, "¿Arnold? ¿Gerald?"

"¡Solo un segundo!" Gerald se empujó a si mismo desde una rama abajo y agarró el margen de la ventana. Con un gruñido se levantó y finalmente se detuvo en la cama de Helga (junto con un montón de hojas y ramas rotas). "¡WHEW! Recuérdame por qué estoy haciendo esto de nuevo, Arnold…" Dijo hacia atrás de él entre jadeos.

Arnold agarró la repisa de la ventana y levantó una de sus piernas de lado. Se dio la vuelta en la ventana y aterrizó en la cama de Helga con un golpe, jadeando fuertemente también. "Porque eres el chico más 'fresco, suave y genial' de toda la ciudad…." Repitió las palabras que había acordado a decirle a Gerald cada vez que fuera cuestionado con esa pregunta por el resto del día (y que había dicho varias veces ya desde que habían escalado la cerca de Helga, caído en su patio, caminado al árbol [después de golpear un asador y casi ser atrapados por Olga], y escalar el tronco con las manos desnudas para alcanzar su ventana). "Y porque eres el mejor amigo que un chico pueda tener…" agregó con una sonrisa.

Gerald se sentó, sonriendo también. "Eso es correcto, viejo y no lo olvides."

Ambos chicos se limpiaron un poco. Gerald se paro primero y rápidamente inspeccionó donde estaba. "Hmmm…" puso sus manos en las caderas y sonrió, "¿La habitación de Helga Pataki? Un lugar que he visitado bastante en mis pesadillas…" Negó con su cabeza, aún sonriendo, y entonces ayudó a su amigo a levantarse de la cama.

Arnold se giró hacia Lila con una sonrisa amistosa. "¡Buen trabajo, Lila!"

Lila sonrió, pero al instante su expresión se convirtió en preocupación. "Gracias, Arnold… pero creo que tenemos un problema…"

Arnold levantó una ceja hacia ella. "¿Eh?"

Lila señaló hacia la habitación vacía a su alrededor. "Helga no está aquí."

Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron como platos y escaneo la habitación. "PERO… PERO… no, vamos — ¡Ella tiene que estar aquí! ¡Olga nunca la habría dejado salir después de la manera en la que le gritó en mi casa!"

"¡Aw, viejo!" Gerald cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho. "¡No me digas que hicimos todas estas peleas y reconciliaciones y rompimientos y entradas por nada! ¡Sí ella no está aquí entonces será mejor que ella empiece a tener miedo porque yo voy a tupirla por una vez!"

Arnold caminó en la habitación frenéticamente. _'¡¿Dónde está ella?! Ella no hubiera regresado a mi casa ¿o sí? No, no después de todo lo que pasó allá… Tal vez ella fue donde Phoebe o—'_

¡CRACK!

¡CRASH!

"¡OW!"

Arnold giró rápidamente y encontró un espectáculo muy interesante delante de él, y notó que Gerald y Lila también estaba mirando con sus ojos bien abiertos y caras incrédulas: la puerta del closet se había abierto de par en par ¡y tendida en el suelo frente a ella tirada sobre su espalda con los ojos cerrados por el dolor estaba Helga!

Ella tosió y se sobó la cabeza (con los ojos aún cerrados). "Oh, simplemente brillante, Helga — ¡simplemente brillante! Sólo tenías que usar el pequeño yunque que encontraste en el garaje para la cabeza ¡¿no?! ¡Y, por supuesto, tenías que intentar y subirlo por la escalera del ático mientras te estabas escondiendo allí! POR SUPUESTO que esa escalera no iba a soportar un yunque de treinta libras — _diablos_ ¡apenas podías sostenerlo _tú_ misma!" Se levantó, con los ojos abiertos pero mirando directamente dentro del closet. "Ahora tendré que buscar una nueva escalera, y después de todo ni siquiera estoy cerca de terminar con el nuevo alta — ¡aaaaaaahhh!"

Helga finalmente se había girado, solo para encontrarse cara a cara con un muy nervioso Gerald.

De repente, su cabeza giro alrededor de la habitación y notó que Lila y Arnold también estaban presentes. "¡¿ARNOLD?!"

"¡¿HELGA?!" La sorpresa de verla caer de repente fuera de su closet por fin llegando.

"¡¿GERALD?!" _'¡¿Qué está haciendo ÉL aquí?!_

"¡¿HELGA?!" El miedo de lo que sabía que Helga G. Pataki podría hacerle si pudiera de repente llegó a la mente de Gerald.

"¡¿LILA?!" Exclamó ácidamente Helga.

"Helga…" Lila trató de dirigirse hacia ella calmadamente, pero fue en vano.

"¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!" Helga finalmente había gritado todo a los cuatro vientos.

Una voz amortiguada sonó desde los escalones afuera de la habitación. "¿Todo está bien allá arriba, Lila? Pensé escuchar un golpe… y luego algunos gritos."

Lila tranquilamente caminó hacia la puerta de Helga y la abrió un poco. "Oh, ¡todo está bien, Olga! Solo se me cayó algo. Um… Helga lo está haciendo muy bien — creo que me estoy acercando a ella… ¡Sólo dame un poco más de tiempo!" Agregó brillantemente, aunque un tinte de nerviosismo era evidente en su voz.

"Está bien, hermanita pequeña…" Respondió Olga, vacilante, y se pudieron escuchar sus pasos descendiendo la escalera.

Lila cerró la puerta y suspiró. "Chicos, estoy completamente contenta de que lograran llegar aquí, pero ¿podrían por favor mantener las cosas en un tono bajo? Realmente no me gusta tener que mentirle a mi hermanita mayor… y realmente está comenzando a ponerme solo un poco al límite…" Lila se sentó en la silla de escritorio de Helga, jugando con sus pulgares nerviosamente. Arnold miró con confusión hacia Gerald y Gerald solo se encogió de hombros.

"Está bien." Arnold comenzó, tomando una respiración profunda y regresando a la tarea en cuestión. Se giró hacia Helga. "Um, hola, Helga… supongo que probablemente te estés preguntando porque estamos aquí…"

Los ojos de Helga estaba abiertos como platos en total shock — ni siquiera había intentado cerrarla puerta de su closet aún.

Arnold continuó. "Bien, sé que estabas algo molesta sobre todo lo que acaba de pasar, así que yo y Gerald" Gerald saludó inseguro con una mano, "y Lila," Lila había estado observando frente a ella pero entonces le lanzó a Helga una sonrisa tensa, "pensamos que podríamos venir y explicarte las cosas. Veras, lo que pasó fue—"

"¡¿Qué demonios — cómo hicieron — cuándo ustedes — dónde estabas?! — ¡Cabeza de Balón, sal de aquí ahora!" Helga murmuró tan alto como pudo sin hacerse audible afuera de la habitación.

Caminó hacia Arnold, agarró su brazo y lo empujó hacia su ventana, una mirada de total pánico en su rostro. Le tomó a Arnold un momento retomar su discurso, estaba muy sorprendido por su reacción. "¡¿Helga?!" Se alejó de su agarre. "Mira, sé que estás enojada pero ¡nosotros solo queríamos explicarte lo que había pasado y disculparnos y asegurarnos de que estabas bien!"

Helga estaba mirando fuera de la ventana hacia el piso abajo y murmurando para ella misma. "Hmmm… bueno, _yo_ lo hice una vez cuando estaba caminando dormida… no es tan lejos para un salto, de todas maneras… Sin embargo, desearía poder bajarlos a la planta baja primero — eso involucraría un menor rango de riesgo… ¡¿he?!" Se giró hacia Arnold, de repente aleta de que acababa de hablar.

Arnold puso su mano en su hombro y sonrió. "Helga, no te preocupes—"

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y murmuró en voz alta de nuevo, "¿No me preocupe? ¡No me preocupe! ¡¿Tienes UNA IDEA de en qué tanto problema estoy metida ya?! Si Olga los encuentra aquí, o aún peor Bob o Miriam… Arnold, escuché a Olga en el teléfono hablando antes sobre internados en el extranjero — ¡Internados!"

Ella lo agarró por los hombros y miró directamente en sus ojos. "Tienes que salir de aquí — ¡Todos ustedes!" Señaló hacia Gerald y Lila quienes estaban viéndose entre ellos con miradas igual de confundidas.

"Helga…" Arnold estaba realmente preocupado sobre que tan nerviosa la estaba poniendo todo esto — Nunca la había visto tan preocupada. Él le quitó las manos de sus hombros. "Solo cálmate un minuto. Olga ya sabe que Lila está aquí — ¡Ella le dijo que subiera aquí! Y Gerald y yo solo queremos hablarte unos pocos minutos y luego solo bajaremos silenciosamente el árbol. No te preocupes…"

Él tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas y la sostuvo fuertemente. Al instante, sintió los brazos de ella relajarse y luego lentamente todo su cuerpo. Ella tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y entonces finalmente dio un suspiro resignado y dijo en un tono mucho más calmado y casi más feliz, "Está bien, Arnold… bien…" De repente, sin embargo, su ceño fruncido regresó, trayendo su voz defensiva de nuevo. "Pero hazlo rápido, no voy a gastar mis próximos nueve años en alguna clase de prisión para chicas en los Alpes Suizos vistiendo un uniforme de marinero escocés y dirigiéndome a los maestros como 'Madam' y 'Caballero'". Apuntó su dedo índice de su mano libre hacia su rostro. A pesar de su intento de efecto amenazador, Arnold no pudo evitar más que reír ligeramente ante este innecesario gesto rudo.

Ella parpadeó ante esa inusual reacción hacia su ruda persona pero recobró su compostura en un instante. Con un "Hmph" Helga jaló su mano libre de su agarre y se sentó en su cama con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho, su cabeza volteando lejos del rostro de Arnold.

Arnold negó con la cabeza, aún sonriendo. _'Oh bueno, al menos está escuchando.'_

Arnold se reposicionó para así estar más cómodo al lado de Helga en su cama. Respiró profundamente. "Um… está bien…"

Arnold se detuvo de repente, como si recordara que no eran solo él y ella hablando esta vez — dos personas más iban a estar en la conversación. Personas que, tanto como sabía, no sabían absolutamente nada sobre el secreto de amor de Helga hacia él. _'¿Cómo debo…? Bueno, supongo que solo puedo decirlo alrededor de eso… aquí vamos.'_

"Uh, bueno, para comenzar, Helga… creo que sé porque te molestaste tanto cuando todos aparecieron así."

"Oh, lo sabes ¿no?" Helga dijo de vuelta en un tono sarcástico. "Bueno, entonces, ilústrame, Cabeza de balón." Giró su rostro hacía él, el seño fruncido aún presente.

Arnold se sonrojó levemente y miró hacia Gerald y Lila antes de comenzar. "Bueno… creo que tal vez finalmente estabas pensando en hablar conmigo sobre… tú sabes… esa 'cosa' de la que hablamos el mes pasado durante la aventura de Industrias Futuro… Pero entonces todos algo asi como que te interrumpieron…"

Helga trato lo mejor que pudo se mantener su mirada cautelosa pero no pudo evitar levantar una ceja hacia Arnold ante esta sorprendemente precisa observación de su amado. ' _Mmmm… ¿desde cuándo Arnold tiene esas ideas?... Sin embargo, no me gusta que hable así con Gerald aquí… Lila ya lo sabe y ha hecho un trabajo lo suficientemente decente de no decir nada, pero conozco a Gerald — ¡Él me delataría en menos de un minuto!'_

Ella estaba a punto de abrir la boca para expresar su preocupación hacia Arnold pero él la interrumpió, aún hablando. "Quiero decir, puedo entender como algo como eso pudo molestarte, y no te culpo por irte… Pero realmente deseo que pudieras regresar y le dieras otra oportunidad. Todos están esperando en mi casa para disculparse contigo y ¡realmente sienten mucho haber herido tus sentimientos!"

"Arnold, yo—"

Arnold la interrumpió de nuevo, esta vez tomándola de los hombros y mirándola intensamente en los ojos como si sintiera que las cosas que quería decirle todo el fin de semana estuvieran apilándose dentro de él. "¡Helga!"

Helga tragó saliva, absolutamente aterrada de lo que podría decir él después (y delante de quién lo estaba diciendo).

Arnold respiró profundo, "He estado tratando de lidiar con… uh," él recordó a Gerald y Lila "… ese 'secreto' que mencionaste hace casi un mes, y siento que voy a explotar o algo si no hablo sobre él. No puedo seguir solo pretendiendo que no existe. ¡Y no puedo imaginar cómo ha sido para ti mantenerlo en secreto todo este tiempo!" La preocupación en su rostro era casi abrumadora y Helga prácticamente sintió una lagrima llegar a sus ojos. "Por favor, Helga — ¡Háblame!"

Helga estaba genuinamente insegura de cómo responder — el conflicto dentro de ella era inmenso. _'¡Dile que se aparte! No, ¡dile que lo amas! No, ¡dile que gracias y termina esto como algún tipo de comentario sarcástico! No, mata a Gerald (¿Por qué? Porque él te delató con Olga, ¿recuerdas? Oh, aja — bueno, ¡eso haremos después!) UGH, ¡¿Por qué no sólo digo como me siento y al carajo con todo el resto?!'_

Helga tragó saliva y dijo el primer pensamiento que se le vino a la mente. "Arnold, hay gente observando…"

Arnold se apartó un poco de la chica rubia frente a él y miró hacia Gerald y Lila del otro lado del cuarto. Gerald parecía como si fuera a decir algo, solo que estaba congelado en el gesto; su mano derecha estaba levantada con su dedo índice ligeramente extendido, y su boca estaba abierta. Él parpadeó una o dos veces, haciendo como si realmente fuera a hablar, pero entonces finalmente se quedó callado.

Lila, mientras tanto, tenía una expresión de mucha curiosidad en su rostro que de repente cambió a una mirada de realización con los ojos bien abiertos. "¡Oh, Helga! ¿Tú le — él—?" Apuntó hacia Arnold, "Digo," se sonrojó y murmuró inútilmente hacia Helga, "¿él está hablando del mismo 'secreto' sobre el que _tú_ me contaste?"

Helga parpadeó unas pocas veces mientras caía en cuenta de lo que Lila quería decir. Pensándolo bien, no tenía mucho sentido negarlo a ella. Además, ¿había mucha diferencia entre Lila sabiendo que Helga amaba a Arnold y Lila sabiendo que Arnold sabía que Helga amaba a Arnold? Ella frunció el seño de nuevo y dijo de vuelta un obviamente afirmativo, "¡Tal vez!"

Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron grandes. "Espera — ¡¿Helga?!" Se giró hacia Helga. "¿Ella está hablando sobre el mismo 'secreto' que _tú_ me contaste?"

Helga cruzó sus brazos frente a ella y se miró a verlo a los ojos. "¡Tal vez!" enunció de nuevo.

Lila se levantó, sonriendo positivamente. "Oh, Helga, le dijiste ¡¿cierto?! Oh, estoy tan feliz por ti — ¡¿cuándo pasó?!" Lila corrió hacia Helga y le dio un abrazo.

Helga al instante la alejó. "¡OYE! Shessh, Lila, cálmate — ¡no es como si 'hubiera pegado con mi novio para el baile' o algo! Y si debes saber," ella podía decir que Lila (como Olga) no dejaría dejar esto a menos que diera una pista, "¡lo hice hace más de un mes!" No pudo evitar el pequeño tono de orgullo en su voz; ella podía no haber confesado a Arnold en la manera más deseada que hubiera tenido, pero, lo había hecho — y había tomado todas las agallas y valor que tenía en el momento para en realidad poder hacerlo. _'Je — pensándolo bien, ¡si eso no es un cumplido para mi entonces no sé que es!'_

Este pequeño detalle pareció saciar a Lila quien regreso sonriendo y soltando risitas a su asiento del otro lado de la habitación junto a Gerald. Helga se sentó de nuevo en su cama junto a Arnold y se secó la frente. "¡wow! Ahora que Lila terminó de aplastarme los pulmones sigamos con tu historia o disculpa o lo que sea que estabas diciendo, ¡Cabeza de balón!" Ella se giró con una sonrisa a encarar a Arnold pero, suficientemente extraño, no fue encontrada con el sonriente y paciente rostro que había estado esperando.

En su lugar, las cejas de Arnold estaban en un ceño acusatorio y tenía una mano descansando en su cadera; todo junto, se veía bastante irritado. Toda la presunción dejó el rostro de Helga y solo observó al muy inusual Arnold frente a ella.

Él empezó a hablar, una nota de frustración con fuerza en su nivel de voz. "Espera un minuto, ahora dejame entender bien esto — tú le dijiste a _Lila_ ," apuntó hacia Lila quien sonrió y saludó con la mano del otro lado de la habitación, "¡antes de decirme a _mí!"_ Apunto hacía él mismo.

Helga parpadeó y luego tartamudeó, "Bueno… um… yo—"

"Uh, ¿podría alguien decirme a _mí_ el secreto, por favor?" Gerald preguntó inocentemente en medio de la discusión, aunque nadie pareció darse cuenta.

" _Lila_ — una persona que no pareces soportar con regularidad — ¿sabe un secreto sobre _mí_ antes que yo?" Sonaba claramente molesto.

Helga se burló. "Bueno, siendo justos, Arnoldo. Tampoco 'parezco' soportarte con regularidad tampoco…"

Arnold cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho y la observó bastante cerca, no encontrando la broma nada graciosa.

Lila habló desde el otro lado del cuarto. "Además, Arnold, ella solo me dijo hace unos cuantos meses… alrededor de la fecha de la obra escolar para que le diera a ella la parte de Julieta." Lila sonrió tímidamente y añadió, "Pero tienes que admitir, era algo como oh muy obvio, Arnold. He hecho, yo ya lo sospechaba desde que me mudé aquí."

Arnold giró su atención a Lila, completamente sorprendido por su completa declaración. "Wooo, woo, woo… ¡espera! ¿Qué quieres decir con 'obvio'?"

"Um, ¿podría alguien _por favor_ incluirme en este 'obvio secreto' que involucra a Helga y Arnold sobre el que estamos hablando?" Gerald preguntó de nuevo, aunque tristemente él aún no recibió respuesta.

Lila levantó una ceja hacia Arnold. "Bueno, cielos, Arnold… Quiero decir, con toda la atención que ella te presta, y la manera en la que ella siempre está intentando que la notes, estoy completamente sorprendida que no te hayas dado cuenta por ti mismo antes de que ella hubiera tenido que salir a decírtelo."

Arnold estaba ya completamente frustrado con lo que él consideraba a este punto una presunción de Lila (aunque ella sólo estaba diciendo lo que sentía que era obvio). Se giró de vuelta a Helga y cambió el tema. "¡¿Y qué era tan importante sobre ser Julieta en la obra escolar para que fueras a contarle a alguien _todo_ mientras yo probablemente estaba sentando en casa preguntándome cómo iba a conseguir quitarme del cabello todas las bolitas de papel que me lanzaste antes de la noche de estreno?!"

Los ojos de Helga se abrieron ampliamente ante este inusual tono acusatorio de Arnold, y ella preguntó sarcásticamente, "Oh, cielos, Arnold — ¡¿Me preguntó que posible beneficio podría tener yo de ser Julieta que valiera la pena para decirle a la Señorita Perfección el mayor secreto de mi vida?! Pensemos sobre eso Arnold, solo por un minuto — ¿qué diablos había para mí?"

Arnold vaciló por un momento y entonces al instante se sonrojó intensamente en un tono escarlata y cerró su boca cuando se dio cuenta. "¡OH… um… oh!" tartamudeó.

"¡Discúlpenme!" Gerald estaba empezando a realmente molestarse de ser ignorado a este punto. "¡Tengo esta extraña sensación de que estoy siendo alejado de un buclé serio aquí, así que por favor alguien podría ya dejarme saberlo! Prometo que no le diré a nadie o nada — ¡Solo quiero entender _algo_ de lo que ustedes chicos están diciendo!"

"Helga…" Arnold estaba mirando hacia sus manos abajo, tratando de procesar de alguna manera la incómoda realidad de que la única razón por la que Helga había estado en la obra escolar era para besarlo. De repente, el sonrió avergonzado y miró hacia ella. "¿No piensas que podría haber sido más sencillo solo decirme todo antes en lugar que escabullirte por allí? Digo, no pudo haber sido sencillo sacar algo como eso — ¿no había ya dos niñas antes que Lila para el papel?"

"Tres en realidad," Helga lo corrigió casualmente en un tono casi orgulloso. "¡Fiu! Y creeme, viéndolo ahora, lo que hice en lo alto de ese edificio fue nada comparado con las acrobacias que tuve que pasar para sacarlas a todas y a la hermosa Lila del camino." Sacudió su pulgar en dirección de Lila.

"Sabes, siempre quise preguntarte como hiciste para que Rhonda, Sheena y Phoebe renunciaran al papel también. ¿Les dijiste el 'secreto' a ellas también?" Lila cruzó sus piernas y una mirada atenta llegó a su rostro.

"CHICOS, ¡¿HO-LA?!" Gerald ahora estaba de pie y agitando los brazos arriba y abajo, una mirada completamente molesta en su cara.

Arnold movió la cabeza para volver a mirar a Helga. "Espera un minuto, ¡¿Tú le dijiste a MÁS PERSONAS?!"

Helga al instante levantó las manos a la defensiva y sonrió tímidamente. "¡Oye, relájate, Arnoldo! ¡Sólo le he dicho a Lila y _solo_ porque nada más estaba funcionando con ella!"

Arnold respiró profundamente y pareció calmarse. "Bueno, está bien…"

"Las otras personas que han podido darse cuenta no tienen nada que ver con la obra escolar…" Helga rápidamente añadió en voz baja, aunque aparentemente no tan baja para que Arnold no la escuchara.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Él se levantó, los ojos abiertos y completamente asombrado.

Helga se levantó también y frunció el ceño hacia él, su voz sonando enojada de nuevo. "¡Oye, relájate, zopenco! Es solo algo que ocasionalmente ha pasado a lo largo de siete años — ¡no es como si tenga algún tipo de cuota que llenar o algo antes de que _tú_ finalmente te enteraras!"

"Arnold, pienso que es mejor si tú y Helga hablan sobre este tema después y nos enfocamos en porque estamos aquí—" comenzó Lila.

"¡ESTA BIEN, ESO ES TODO!"

De repente, todos los ojos se giraron hacia Gerald quien estaba de pie al centro entre Arnold, Helga y Lila. Sus puños estaban apretados a sus costados y estaba respirando pesadamente y con el ceño fruncido.

Se dirigió hacia Helga. "¡Ahora, mira! Arnold me arrastró aquí para disculparse contigo y aunque aun pienso que realmente no debo de hacerlo, ¡vine de todas maneras como un favor para él! Pero ya estoy harto de ustedes tres," apuntó hacia Arnold y Lila también, "¡yendo en círculos sobre un 'gran secreto' del que no tengo ni idea! Ahora, estoy dispuesto a decirle a Helga que lo siento pero pienso que al menos tengo que saber ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?!" Respirando pesadamente con la fuerza de su discurso, se dejó caer en su respectiva silla y se cruzó de brazos frente al pecho, viendo a cada uno mientras esperaba una respuesta.

Arnold, Helga y Lila todos se miraron entre ellos, inseguros de que responder. De repente, Arnold se giró hacia Helga y abrió su boca como si fuera a hablar.

"No." Lo interrumpió con una voz firme y plana.

"Per—" intentó el de nuevo.

"¡NO!" Gruñó de vuelta.

"Helga, tal vez tu debe—"

"Lila," Helga giró su cabeza, "después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy, ¡no estoy de HUMOR! ¡La respuesta es NO! ¡Absolutamente NO! ¡De ninguna manera!" Cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho — para ella el asunto estaba terminado.

' _Ajá, claro — ¡como si fuera a decirle a Geraldo que estoy enamorada de su mejor amigo para que pueda seguir la conversación un poco mejor! Hump — él puede disculparse conmigo, diablos, puede nombrar a su primogénito por mi si quiere pero no hay manera que le vaya a dar eso a él — ¡DE NINGUNA APESTOSA MANERA!'_

Gerald continuó esperando, su frustración aún aparente.

"Helga, ¡solo no entiendo que tiene tan malo de hacérselo saber! Digo, él es mi mejor amigo — ¡no es como si le vaya a decir a alguien!" Arnold se levantó, manos en las caderas. "Además, parece que ese es _tu_ departamento de todas formas…" añadió con un obvio tono de molestia.

"¡¿Quieres saber que es tan malo sobre eso, Arnold?!" Helga gritó de vuelta. "¡Es 'tan malo' porque es MI secreto, son MIS sentimientos y es MI vida y nadie más tiene derecho a ellos!" Levantó sus brazos arriba en el aire. "¡Estoy tan HARTA de ti actuando como si de repente tuvieras derecho de traerlo a colación sólo porque sabes sobre él!"

Helga estaba acostumbrada a que arrebatos como este callaran a las personas de una vez por todas en una discusión. Sin embargo, Arnold no estaba por retroceder. Entrecerró los ojos y contraataco, "¡Bueno, tal vez no TENDRÍA que traerlo a colación si TÚ no hubieras actuado como si no hubiera pasado!"

"Chicos, todo esto es muy conmovedor pero por favor ¡PODRÍAN TERMINAR CON ESTO ya!" Gerald golpeó sus dedos en el antebrazo de la silla, aún esperando impaciente. Ni Arnold ni Helga parecieron notarlo sin embargo.

"¡¿YO actuando como si no hubiera pasado?! Tú eres el que apenas puede estar a medio metro de mí desde la cosa de Industrias Futuro — excepto, por supuesto, ¡para manipularme completamente durante el baile del Día de los inocentes! ¡Vaya manera de usar mi secreto y ese tango para que no notara que nuestro piso se estaba convirtiendo lentamente en una ALBERCA!"

Arnold levantó la voz y respondió sarcásticamente. "Oh, y claro que TÚ fuiste completamente inocente durante todo eso — Digo, ¡No es como si me hubieras mentido sobre una seria condición médica por dos días para que fuera tu esclavo o algo!"

Los dos se estaban acercando más y más mientras esta pelea estaba en proceso, dando círculos alrededor de ellos.

De repente, Lila y Gerald notaron pasos en las escaleras abajo. Los ojos de Lila se abrieron como platos y rápidamente le murmuró a Gerald (quien, a este punto, estaba realmente intrigado con la pelea que tenía lugar entre el optimista y la matona de la escuela), "Gerald, estoy completamente segura que Olga puede estar curiosa sobre todo el ruido aquí arriba. Creo que debo ir abajo y detenerla — tú y Arnold intenten salir de aquí tan pronto sea posible."

Gerald asintió con la cabeza rápidamente, aunque estaba más interesado en esperar por la culminación de la pelea pasando frente a él que en tomar el consejo de ella seriamente. Lila se levantó, rápidamente haciendo su camino hacia la puerta y luego saliendo furtivamente.

* * *

Lila se encontró con Olga a mitad de las escaleras. "Oh, hermanita pequeña — ¿por qué son todos esos gritos? ¿Tú y Helga se metieron en alguna pelea?" Olga se miraba genuinamente preocupada.

Lila sonrió, determinada a ganar el mayor tiempo posible para Arnold y Gerald. "Oh, no te preocupes, hermana mayor, Helga esta sólo—"

Unos pocos gritos amortiguados desde la habitación de Helga interrumpieron la duda de Olga, y Lila pensó rápidamente. "Uh, Helga está solo… ¡teniendo una pelea con su amigo imaginario!"

Lila sonrió ampliamente, pero Olga la miro exceptica. "Lila, ¿estás segura que no debería—" Olga hizo como si fuera a subir las escaleras.

Lila se puso frente a ella. "Oh, no te preocupes, Olga — Helga y yo tuvimos una larga charla y estoy completamente segura que ella se siente mucho mejor. ¡Sólo dale unos cuantos minutos para intentar resolver las cosas por si sola y estoy completamente segura que ella estará bien!"

"Bueno…" Olga puso su mano en su barbilla, "está bien, hermanita pequeña… Sí tú piensas que es lo mejor…"

Lila saltó. "Estoy completamente segura que lo es, hermana mayor. Ahora, ¿qué tal si ponemos algunas de esas maravillosas películas viejas que nos gustan tanto, y las vemos con Helga cuando ella haya bajado?" _'Al menos una película hará suficiente ruido y espero que cubra lo que sea que estén diciendo allá arriba. Oh, ¡espero que terminen pronto!'_

Olga sonrió. "Por supuesto, hermanita pequeña — ¡eso suena como una maravillosa idea! ¡Vamos!"

Ambas chicas caminaron hacia la sala, Olga feliz de darse una oportunidad de pasar real tiempo de calidad con su hermana pequeña favorita y, por supuesto, su hemanita bebé, y Lila feliz de finalmente dejar a Arnold y Helga solos (bueno, excepto por Gerald) para entender las cosas entre ellos de una vez por todas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Helga, la pelea continuaba…

"OYE, sólo TE hice lo que siempre hago — así es como soy y francamente, Arnoldo, ¡tal vez no estaría tan tentada a bromear contigo si tu no fueras un blanco tan fácil!"

"¡Helga, mi punto es que desde que me dijiste, nada ha cambiado entre nosotros! ¡¿POR QUÉ QUIERES OLVIDARLO TANTO?!"

"¡¿OLVIDARLO?! ¡ES LA ÚNICA COSA EN LA QUE HE ESTADO PENSANDO POR LAS ÚLTIMAS CUATRO SEMANAS!" Helga finalmente admitió en una explosión de emociones. "Tú ya leíste mi último poema Arnoldo — ¡ni siquiera _tú eres_ lo suficientemente denso para no entender sobre que era! "

"Oye, así que Sid estaba en lo correcto — ¡ _Tú si_ leíste uno de sus poemas!" Gerald intervino, tratando de romper la tensión con un comentario ligero. De nuevo, nadie realmente pareció tomar nota de su presencia.

"Bueno—" Arnold tartamudeó, "tal vez si no hubiera sido tan vago yo hubiera estado seguro lo suficiente de que era eso sobre lo que hablaba—" De repente, Arnold se sonrojó y miró hacia Helga con los ojos bien abiertos. "Oye, ¿cómo supiste que yo—"

"¡Hmpf!" Helga resopló, una sonrisa petulante en su rostro. "Primero que nada, he estado manteniendo cosas así en secreto por años ¡así que creo que soy bastante decente en darme cuenta cuando alguien está OBVIAMENTE tratando de ocultarme algo! Segundo, Arnoldo, ¡apestas para mentir! Y tercero, Arnold querido, ¡no estaba 1000 porciento segura hasta que tú lo admitiste! ¡JA!" Ella apuntó su dedo índice hacia su aún asombrado rostro, una mirada de triunfo en su rostro.

De repente, sin embargo, los ojos de Arnold se entrecerraron causando que toda presunción del rostro de Helga desapareciera. Aprentó las manos a sus costados y comenzó a caminar hacia Helga quien se mantuvo alejándose más y más hacia atrás como reacción. En una voz de hecho anunció, "Sabes, Helga — Estoy realmente cansado de todos estos juegos. No quiero jugarlos más…"

Helga tragó saliva, sus ojos abriéndose más y más. Ella trató de responder en una voz dura pero todo lo que pudo murmurar fue un muy débil, "Yo —yo—no sé de qué estás hablando, Cabeza de balón…"

Gerald, mientras tanto, estaba hipnotizado por lo que estaba tomando lugar frente a él, y solo deseaba tener algunos aperitivos para masticar mientras disfrutaba del espectáculo.

Ella no respondió pero solo escuchó, preguntándose que sería lo que él diría después.

Él puso su dedo índice hacia la cara de ella. "Sabes, ¡sí tuvieras la mitad de agallas que dejar creer a la gente que tienes, finalmente empezarías a ser quien realmente eres en lugar de esconderte detrás de un montón de amenazas, mentiras y comentarios sarcásticos vacios! De hecho, ¡No veo ninguna razón para que no puedas decirle a Gerald o a alguien más TODO justo ahora!" Gerald sonrió, esperando que alguien finalmente le fuera a dar una pista. Arnold, sin embargo, apenas continuó con su discurso. "Digo, al menos _yo_ tengo una excusa razonable por mantenerlo en secreto — ¡No quería traicionar tu confianza! Sin mencionar," él dejo caer su mano y miró hacia otro lado, "parte de mí aún lo encontraba difícil de creer…"

De repente, Arnold la tomó por los hombros de nuevo: al cara de Helga continuó siendo una mezcla de terror y confusión. Él respiró profundamente y dijo en una voz que era una mezcla de frustración y desesperación, "Helga, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que es que alguien te desafía completamente en todo lo que sabes de ellos — de tener todas las emociones que sentiste por ellos de repente como si fuera a base de una mentira?"

La expresión de Helga no cambió por un segundo, pero entonces sus ojos se entrecerraron y gritó de vuelta ácidamente (y sarcásticamente) justo en su cara, "Oh, por supuesto que no, Arnold — Absolutamente NO tengo idea de lo que es estar en una horrible montaña rusa de emociones… ¡lo que es estar totalmente confundida por una persona a la que te vez forzado a ver todos los días! Digo, ¡esa confesión completa fue pan comido para mí! Así que dime, Arnold — comparte tu experiencia: ¡¿Cómo es estar genuinamente desorientado por una vez en tu vida?!"

Arnold sintió su enojo regresar con toda la fuerza ante esta respuesta sarcástica, y finalmente no pudo controlarse a sí mismo. "¡ASÍ!"

Arnold miró a Helga justo a los ojos, agarró los hombros de ella más firmemente, y, antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, la jaló hacía él en un beso directo en los labios.

Era algo bueno que Gerald _no_ tuviera ningún tentempié con él porque probablemente se habría ahogado con ellos.

* * *

Phoebe Heyerdahl corrió por la familiar calle citadina, pasó varias tiendas que conocía bastante bien, y finalmente se encontró en el pórtico del edificio el cuál era su destino.

Tomó unos pocos segundos para recuperar el aliento y entonces tocó la puerta. Después de unos pocos segundos, una voz conocía de un hombre viejo respondió. "Hola… oh, eres una de las amigas de Arnold, ¿cierto? ¿La inteligente que siempre anda con la niña del moño rosa y la uniceja?"

Phoebe sonrió hacia el abuelo de Arnold. "Hola Sr. Abuelo de Arnold - ¿Está Arnold en casa? Me gustaría hablar con él."

El abuelo se rascó la barbilla. "Bueno, en realidad él salió hace un momento con Gerald y esa niña sonriente peliroja… pero él dijo que regresaría pronto. ¿Quieres subir con todos los demás?"

Phoebe lo miró confundida. "¿Eh? Lo siento pero no entien—"

El abuelo señaló para que entrara a la casa de huéspedes. "Oh— bueno, él me dijo que era algo como 'larga historia'. De todos modos, todo lo que sé es que él tiene a la mitad de tu clase esperando en su habitación hasta que él regrese — Creo que tiene algo que ver con esa amiga tuya… su nombre es Helga, ¿cierto?"

Phoebe encontró esta situación bastante interesante. "Si, eso es correcto." Consideró sus opciones por unos momentos. _'Suena como si Arnold, Gerald y Lila pudieran haber ido a casa de Helga a consolarla, pero me preguntó porque Arnold querría que todos se quedaran en su habitación por lo mientras. Además, es altamente improbable que él, Lila y Gerald pudieran siquiera pasar por la puerta principal de Helga y salir bien si Olga aún está allí. En ese caso, ellos probablemente regresen pronto, y, a toda costa, si espero aquí al menos tendré una oportunidad para hablar con nuestros compañeros y determinar la importancia de lo que le pasó a Helga'._

Phoebe sonrió de nuevo hacia el abuelo de Arnold. "Creo que me quedaré. La habitación de Arnold está arriba, ¿cierto — el ático?"

"Ajá. Y dile a los demás que les llevaré sándwiches y galletas pronto." Le sonrió.

Phoebe asintió educadamente y se apuró hacia las escaleras, ansiosa por enfrentar a sus compañeros de cuarto grado y esperando que Arnold y los demás regresaran pronto.

El abuelo la miró ascender las escaleras y negó con la cabeza con diversión, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "No sé que se traen esos niños pero creo que será una _larga_ noche de domingo."

* * *

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en la casa Pataki…

"Está bien Olga — ¡Le diré a Helga que empezaremos a ver las películas ahora!" Lila le gritó a Olga mientras se paraba afuera de la habitación de Helga, teniendo la puerta abierta a la mitad.

Sonriendo, entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella solo para encontrarse con una escena MUY interesante, de hecho: Arnold y Helga en un beso de lleno en los labios, y Gerald en el piso al lado de su silla, sus ojos completamente desorbitados y la boca abierta.

La boca de Lila también se abrió cuando sus ojos regresaron hacia Arnold y Helga… quienes seguían abrazados.

' _Listo — ¡¿tal vez ahora ella vea cómo es?!'_ Pensó Arnold para sí mismo con enojo. Sin embargo, mientras el beso continuaba su furia se fue enfriando un poco, nuevos pensamientos comenzaron a aparecer en su cabeza. _'Espera un minuto… ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! Yo… yo… ¡yo no debería hacerle eso! Digo, no quiero lastimar sus sentimientos o algo… Solo quería que ella supiera lo que es que alguien te sorprenda de esa manera. Hmm… tal vez debería detenerme… Quiero decir — POR SUPUESTO QUE DEBO DETENERME… ¿Por qué no me he detenido aún, entonces? Digo, entiendo por qué_ _ella_ _no se ha detenido (Hmpf, ¡le mostraré un 'mal besador'!) Mmmm… es extraño, pero de alguna manera me siento mucho más calmado… al menos, ya no enojado. Es como si toda la tensión que había estado creciendo entre nosotros este fin de semana… en realidad de todo el mes… en realidad por un buen tiempo, supongo… y ahora se ha ido…'_

De repente, él sintió a Helga empujar contra sus labios un poco más, como si la sorpresa de lo que él acababa de hacer finalmente se hubiera cedido y ella estuviera lista para tomar parte de la acción también. Ante este movimiento, antes de que él supiera lo que estaba pensando, un muy interesante pensamiento llegó a la cabeza de Arnold de repente. _'No me había sentido asi de feliz desde que me levanté esta mañana pensando en ella en mi cama—'_

Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron como platos mientras la memoria resurgía y al instante se alejó de Helga, sintiéndose completamente mortificado aunque nadie podía saber lo que había estado pensando más que él.

Respirando con dificultad, miró hacia Helga para ver su reacción.

Ella tenía una mirada soñadora en sus ojos y las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca recién besada fueron, "Wow… este realmente es algún sueño…"

De la boca de Gerald salieron unos grititos agudos y chillones como si estuviera intentando hablar pero no pudiera lograrlo.

Lila apenas exclamo, "¡Oh, dios!" y puso una mano sobre su boca, sonrojándose ante la vista.

"Um… ¡Um!..." tartamudeó Arnold, completamente inseguro de siquiera como comenzar.

Se acercó a una muy blanda Helga y tocó su hombro. "¿Um… Helga? ¿Helga?"

"Mmm hmm…" se las arregló a decir.

"Uh, como dije, venimos aquí para decirte que lo sentimos, así que uh… lo sentimos y um…" Arnold no quería solo dejar a Helga, pero sentía como si realmente necesitara salir de allí para poder pensar las cosas (sin mencionar, para poder intentar y hacer alguna vana excusa para explicar sus acciones a su mejor amigo sin delatar por completo el secreto de Helga).

Helga tranquilamente quitó la mano de él de su hombro y respondió en una voz soñadora, "Arnold… ¿me disculparías por un momento…?"

Él levantó una ceja hacia ella. "Uh… seguro…"

Helga caminó tranquilamente a través de la habitación hacia su armario, dio un paso adentro y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Arnold, Gerald y Lila solo miraron hacia la puerta cerrada del armario e intentaron escuchar lo que pudiera estar haciendo ella allí. Todo lo que escucharon al principio fue algo de madera crujiendo (como alguien caminando en un piso de madera o algunos escalones… o una ¿escalera?). De repente, sin embargo, escucharon lo que sonó como si hablaran rápidamente amortiguado, y pudieron ver debajo de la rendija de la puerta una extraña serie de luces de colores aparecer y desaparecer. Luego un sonido como de libros cayendo alcanzó sus oídos, seguido por algo que sonó como un gritillo agudo y definitivamente un suspiro afeminado.

Esto pasó por unos cinco minutos, durante ese tiempo ninguno de ellos hablaron ni una sola palabra. Finalmente, Helga emergió del armario, cerrando la puerta fuertemente detrás de ella, una mirada completa de aserción en su rostro.

Arnold fue el primero en acercarse cautelosamente a ella. "¿Helga…?"

Helga permaneció en silencio por un segundo, luego se dio una cachetada a si misma bastante fuerte en la cara, negó con su cabeza y al instante recuperó su clásico seño fruncido y su voz gruñona. "¿Qué?"

"Uh…" Arnold consideró preguntarle sobre sus acciones en el armario pero decidió que posiblemente no era la mejor cosa por hacer bajo las circunstancias. "Nada…" terminó.

"¡Bien! Está bien, así que — tú te disculpaste, yo lo acepté, ¡Genial! Ahora, ¡veamos cómo sacarlos a ustedes tres de aquí!" Helga se aproximó hacia la ventana de nuevo, lista para juzgar la distancia de caída al instante.

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

Gerald finalmente había salido de su estado de completo shock. Se miraba absolutamente asombrado.

"Doi, Geraldo — ¡Tenemos que sacarte de aquí antes de que mis padres regresen o mi hermana se ponga buza! Ahora, ven, ¡ayúdame a amarrar estas sábanas para que ustedes chicos puedan usarlas como una cuerda!" Helga comenzó a sacar las sábanas de su cama.

"¡¿ACABO DE — ALGUIEN PUEDE POR FAVOR — USTEDES CHICOS NO ACABAN DE?!" Él estaba apuntando en varias direcciones, sus ojos completamente asombrados aún.

"Gerald," Lila intentó en una voz calmada, acercándose a él, "Tal vez sea mejor si ustedes dos sales de aquí primero y discuten las cosas después…"

Gerald frunció el ceño y dijo en una voz muy firme, "¡NO! ¡Quiero saber qué está pasando de una vez por todas, y quiero saberlo ahora!" Caminó hacia la cama de Helga y tomó a Helga por el brazo. "¡Helga, quiero hablar contigo a solas!"

Helga parecía desconcertada, pero trató de quitárselo de encima. "¡Oh, cállate, Geraldo!"

Gerald no estaba por tomar un 'no' como respuesta. "¡Helga, o hablo contigo justo ahora o voy a ir abajo y traer a tu hermana y decirle que estamos aquí arriba!"

Helga estaba más que lista para intentar amenazarlo y ya tenía su mano apretada en su puño moral. Lila, dándose cuenta que algo muy malo podía suceder si nadie intervenía, agarró el brazo de Arnold. "Arnold, ven conmigo."

"Pero—" comenzó a protestar.

Ella negó con la cabeza y le murmuró. "Arnold, creo que Helga y Gerald tienen algunas cosas que necesitan arreglar y estoy completamente segura que las cosas irán mucho más tranquilas de ahora en adelante si los dejamos solos ahora para hacerlo."

Arnold miró de Lila a Gerald y Helga unas pocas veces. Pensándolo bien, Gerald no podía sacarse la idea de la cabeza de 'Helga la brabucona', y Helga no parecía confiar o siquiera agradarle Gerald tanto para eso. Él había intentando explicarle las buenas cualidades de Helga a Gerald pero parecía no haber funcionado… ' _Bueno… yo me di cuenta que Helga tenía un lado diferente hablando con ella… ¿tal vez Gerald necesite eso también?'_ Finalmente, suspiró y se giró hacia Lila. "Está bien…"

Lila sonrió hacia él, y luego se dirigió hacia Gerald y Helga. "Nosotros estaremos del otro lado del pasillo escondiéndonos en el baño por unos minutos."

"Oye, espera un momento, nunca dije que—" Comenzó Helga, un ligero trazo de pánico en sus ojos mientras veía que Arnold la dejaba.

"Oh, ¡OL-GA!" Gritó Gerald. Helga le lanzó la mano sobre su boca, una mirada de pánico en su rostro.

"¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Rayos, Melenudo, lo entiendo! Bien — ¡Hablaremos! ¡Pero nunca digas que no te he hecho ningún favor!"

Y con eso, Lila dirigió a Arnold para salir de la habitación, dejando a Helga y Gerald solos para 'hablar'.

* * *

Nota de la traductora: _Recuerden que la autora (Azure129) pide que los reviews si gustan los puedan poner en la historia original, aún si los reviews están en español. Ella dice que sabe un poco de español y que le daría mucho gusto leerlos y saber lo que opinan de su historia._


	8. HayUnaRazónPorLaQueLasPuertasTienenLlave

**Instruyendo a Arnold.**

Por: Azure129

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

 _Nota de traductora: Antes que nada ¡Feliz año nuevo! Una gran disculpa por la tardanza, este mes fue de cambios muy locos y sobre todo tramitar la VISA para poder ir a Estados Unidos a Comic Con este año. Al parecer ya casi todo está listo, y espero Nickelodeon si tenga una conferencia sobre TJM, porque a eso voy principalmente. ¡Prometo actualizar más seguido!_

 _Este fic en su idioma original se encuentra en inglés. La autora Azure129 me dio el permiso para poder traducirle su excelente trabajo al español y espero poder hacer una buena adaptación a nuestro ! No me pertenece ni mucho menos el fanfic original (TutoringArnold). Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción. Espero lo disfruten._

 _Además, la autora original pide que los reviews si gustan los puedan poner en la historia original en español. Ella dice que sabe un poco de español y que le daría mucho gusto leerlos y saber lo que opinan de su historia._

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: ¡Hay una razón por la que las puertas tienen llave, gente!**

* * *

"Oh, ¡hermanita pequeña! Allí estás, solo venía por ti y Helga — ¿escuché que alguien llamó mi nombre?"

Lila inhaló rápidamente, sorprendida por la repentina presencia de Olga en las escaleras frente a ella. Sin embargo, intentó disimularlo con una pequeña tos y una sonrisa. "Oh… um ¡Por supuesto, hermana mayor! Esa solo era Helga diciéndome cómo es de maravilloso tenerte como una hermana mayor de verdad. Y esta realmente emocionada sobre las películas… Um, solo que…" Lila pensó rápido, "¡… está limpiando su habitación primero! Tu sabes ¡haciendo sus tareas para poder pasar el resto de la noche divirtiéndose mucho!"

Olga le sonrió a Lila. "Bueno ¡eso es maravilloso, Lila! ¡Sabía que hablar contigo iba a funcionar!" De repente, sin embargo, puso su mano en su barbilla y pareció un poco preocupada. "Realmente deseo que Mami y Papi lleguen pronto a casa, para que todos podamos hablar de esto como una familia también. Realmente pienso que necesitamos pasar más tiempo de calidad juntos…"

Lila sonrió nerviosamente, dividida entre intentar de bloquear la puerta de Helga (detrás de la cual Gerald estaba escondido) y la puerta del baño (la cual apenas había logrado cerrar tras Arnold antes de que Olga apareciera en los escalones). _'Oh… toda esta cosa se ha vuelto realmente un problema… Realmente espero que fuera la idea correcta venir aquí en primer lugar…'_

Olga continuó, su rostro iluminándose un poco mientras hablaba. "Sabes, Lila, hay un articulo completo en una revista que leí en la mañana en la importancia de que los niños tengan relaciones fuertes con sus padres y hermanos. Creo que debería mostrárselos a mami y a papi cuando lleguen a casa – sé que hacen lo mejor que pueden pero a veces no creo que realmente entiendan mucho a Helga… Sé que es un poco obstinada algunas veces, pero realmente es una hermanita bebé maravillosa…"

La sonrisa de Lila se agrandó mientras intentaba mantener su cubierta. _'Al menos si busca la revista hará que Olga vaya abajo… ¡Oh, odio mentirle tanto! Solo desearía que Helga pudiera escuchar lo que está diciendo justo ahora, porque – Olga realmente se preocupa por ella…'_

Lila se aclaró la garganta, "¡Eso suena como una oh tan perfecta idea, Olga!" Lila echó un vistazo rápido hacia la puerta de Helga. "Bueno, supongo que deberías buscarla – Helga y yo bajaremos pronto…"

De repente, sin embargo, Olga comenzó a ascender las escaleras. "Ahora veamos… ¿la deje en la cocina? No… ummm, creo que la deje en el baño mientras estaba limpiando esta mañana…"

Los ojos de Lila se abrieron como platos y, antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, saltó frente a la puerta del baño, obviamente en pánico, pero una dulce sonrisa aún puesta en su rostro. "¡NO!"

Olga miró a su pequeña hermana Lila muy curiosa y detuvo su paso de acercarse a la puerta del baño. "Lila, tontita… ¿qué te pasa?"

Lila pensó tan rápido como pudo y dijo la primera cosa que le vino a la mente. "Um… bueno… ¡Helga está en el baño!"

Olga pestañeó. "Pero… pensé que habías dicho que estaba limpiando su cuarto."

Los ojos de Lila se abrieron considerablemente mientras se daba cuenta de su error. "Oh… um…"

Olga levantó una ceja de manera sospechosa hacia Lila y golpeó con su pie impaciente, las manos en la cadera. "Lila, ¿qué está pasando aquí?"

Lila consideró por un segundo y luego dejó salir la primera cosa decente que vino a su mente. "Bueno, hermana mayor, prometí que no te diría pero…" Suspiró dramáticamente, mientras intentaba recordar los pequeños detalles que había logrado sacar de Arnold mientras estaban camino hacia la casa de Helga sobre lo que había pasado entre las dos hermanas Pataki más temprano ese día, "Helga está haciendo una sorpresa ahí." Lila relajó su postura, intentando no parecer tan ansiosa como se sentía.

Olga la miró con curiosidad. "Pero Lila, ¿qué sorpresa podría Helga posiblemente-"

Lila sonrió. "Bueno, se siente tan mal sobre haberse rehusado a tu ayuda con su cabello y maquillaje hoy que… ¡está juntando algunas cosas para que podamos hacer una piyamada mientras vemos las películas!"

El rostro de Helga prácticamente se iluminó. "¡OH!" gritó y jaló lejos de la puerta a Lila, abrazándola fuertemente mientras las lagrimas llegaban a sus ojos, causando que su máscara para pestañas se corriera. "¡Hermana pequeña! ¡Eres simplemente maravillosa por ayudarme con Helga de esta manera!" Entonces se paró derecha y juntó las palmas de sus manos en elación. "¡Y sé justamente que nos divertiremos muchísimo está noche!"

Lila suspiró, sintiéndose muy aliviada de que hubiera logrado desviar a Olga nuevamente ese día. "Oh, no tienes nada que agradecer, Olga ¡y estoy completamente segura de que tienes razón!" Tomó una de las manos de Olga mientras caminaba con ella de vuelta al tope de la escalera. "¡Bueno, estoy segura de que por ahora deberías de buscar en la cocina por esa revista, pero si la vemos en el baño la llevaremos con nosotras!" Le sonrió a Olga.

Olga le dio un último abrazo y entonces bajó las escaleras llamando de nuevo, "¡Gracias, hermana pequeña!" mientras desaparecía en dirección de la cocina.

Lila finalmente dejó salir un gran suspiro y su rostro contento cambió a una expresión cansada. _'Solo espero que después de todo esto, Arnold finalmente comience a gustarle-gustarle Helga…'_ mientras su pensamiento continuaba, una pequeña sonrisa vino a su rostro. _'Aunque después de ese beso, creo que es completamente obvio que siente algo por ella…'_ Y con esa anotación, Lila se giró y caminó energéticamente de vuelta al baño para esperar con Arnold mientras Helga y Gerald tenían su discusión.

* * *

"¡GUARDA SILENCIO!" Murmuró Helga, lanzando su mano sobre la boca de Gerald. Gerald hizo algunos sonidos de protesta amortiguados al principio, pero entonces se calló mientras él también escuchaba voces afuera de la habitación… ninguno sonaba como Arnold.

Después de unos pocos segundos, sin embargo, pareció que uno de los hablantes (Olga, probablemente, pensó) finalmente se dirigía de nuevo abajo. Entonces hubo silencio de nuevo.

Helga quitó la mano de la boca de Gerald, dándole la espalda mientras lo hacía, y caminó hacia su puerta para asegurarse que no había nadie afuera. Él se enderezó y miró hacia ella con molestia aunque seguía dándole la espalda.

"Bien," Dijo a nadie en particular, "se fue…"

Gerald estaba a punto de hablar pero de repente Helga se giró para enfrentarlo, una sonrisa astuta en su rostro. Lentamente se acercó a él, tronándose los nudillos. "No fue un buen movimiento Geraldo… para nada un buen movimiento…"

Gerald tragó saliva, pero intentó mantenerse tranquilo (aunque su voz se quebró un poco mientras preguntó), "¿Qué… qué quieres decir…?"

La sonrisa de Helga creció, golpeando su puño derecho contra la palma de su mano izquierda. "No hay testigos…" Los ojos de Gerald se abrieron considerablemente ante lo que dijo. Se acercó hacía él. "No he olvidado que fuiste tú quien le dijo a Olga que estaba en casa de Arnold… ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo qué hizo a mi reputación que ella fuera ahí? No puedo solo dejar ir eso…"

Gerald se alejó de ella, tragando saliva. "Helga… escucha, um, podemos hablar esto-"

"¡¿Por qué le dijiste a Olga que estaba en casa de Arnold?!" gritó de repente.

Gerald parpadeó, sin estar preparado para la pregunta. Al instante, intentó dar una respuesta que pudiera ser confiable sin ser simultáneamente justificadora para que Helga le golpeara los dientes fuera del cráneo. "E-e-ella estaba conduciendo por el vecindario y me vio y supongo que me reconoció de la escuela, Dijo que estaba buscando por la dirección de Arnold y cuando le pregunté que necesitaba me dijo que te habías escabullido esta mañana y dijo algo sobre ir ahí. Entonces se alejó manejando - ¡en serio!"

Sin detenerse y aún acercándose a él, Helga gritó de nuevo, "¿Y todos los demás? ¿Todos ellos también 'manejaban' por ahí o es solo otra excusa para que estuvieran ahí?"

Gerald tragó saliva, incapaz de comprender porque las respuestas a esas preguntas parecían ser tan importantes para ella. "Bueno, verás, Arnold lo había hecho sonar como que tú le ibas a instruir solo el sábado, así que pensé que algo podría… eh, estar mal… si tenias que ir de nuevo ahí hoy. Sabes, tiendes a amenazar a Arnold bastante…"

Ella lo observó amenazadoramente, y él tragó saliva y rápidamente continuó. "Lo que sea… supuse que le daría alguna manera de salir haciendo que todos pasaran por ahí y dijeran que lo necesitaban para algo – como una excusa. De esa manera no tendría que… um… 'molestarte' al pedirte que te fueras."

A este punto Gerald estaba acorralado contra su silla y se había dejado caer con miedo mientras Helga continuaba caminando amenazadoramente hacía él. Se detuvo de avanzar y lo observó. _'Bueno, esa es una manera de obtener respuesta del pelos de espagueti… ¡ese pequeño zopenco!'_ Helga en realidad no había tenido la intención de golpear al chico de cabello negro asustado frente a ella-solamente había querido obtener una respuesta rápida sobre lo que había pasado en casa de Arnold… y tal vez darle un buen susto. _'Me ha hecho enfadar tantas veces en el día, que tengo todo el derecho que darle un buen puñetazo si realmente quisiera hacerlo…'_

Helga sonrió maliciosamente, disfrutando su leve empoderamiento sobre Gerald (especialmente desde que había sacado su carta trampa amenazándola con llamar a Olga). "Sabes, podría golpearte antes de que siquiera Lila y Arnold puedan pensar en regresar aquí… antes de que Olga pueda escucharte gritar…" se inclinó hacia él justo en su cara, en modo completamente matona.

Gerald retrocedió, casi listo para gritar en un intento que esperaba que Olga pudiera escuchar. De repente, sin embargo, decidiendo dejar de lado el acto de brabucona, Helga se levantó; suspiró y su rostro se volvió mucho menos amenazador (aunque aún poseía un aire de molestia). "PERO… no lo haré…" Inesperadamente, le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse del piso.

Gerald solo observó hacia la mano extendida frente a él como si fuera un objeto extraño.

Helga suspiró exasperada. "¿Qué-has estado tomando lecciones de Arnold o algo? Es una 'mano' cabeza de cepillo-¡Tómala y levantate! Sheesh, ¡no te voy a morder o algo!"

Gerald parpadeó un par de veces mientras observaba la cara de su tormento, entonces finalmente salió del shock. Sin entusiasmo, finalmente tomó la mano de Helga y se levantó, viéndola de manera extraña.

"¡Hump!" Helga se giró lejos de él y se sentó en la ahora vacante silla de Lila.

Gerald se rascó la parte de atrás del cuello y cuidadosamente se sentó en su silla. Hubo un momento de silencio y entonces Gerald habló de alguna manera algo sarcástico. "Um, gracias… supongo…"

Helga se giró hacía él rápidamente y lo miró enojada, sin gustarle por completo su tono de voz. Sin embargo, no hizo un movimiento para lastimarlo de nuevo y en su lugar solo pronunció, "Ajá, bueno, no es como si no quisiera _golpearte_ Geraldo _¡créeme!_ " Helga pensó de nuevo en la conversación por teléfono con su mejor amiga y murmuró para sí misma, "Si no le hubiera prometido a Phoebe…"

Las orejas de Gerald se agudizaron ante el nombre. "Espera, ¿qué fue eso sobre Phoebe?"

Helga pestañeo, dándose cuenta que probablemente no debía haber mencionado ese pequeño detalle considerando el hecho de que su mejor amiga le gustaba mucho Gerald. _'Solo desearía que me creyera sobre el hecho de que ella también le gusta a él – quiero decir, Dah, ¡es tan obvio!'_ Intentó hacer lo mejor que pudo para zafarse de eso. "¡Nada, nada, ahora deja de cambiar el tema y comienza a 'hablar' lo que sea que quieras antes de que cambie de parecer!" Levantó el puño en su dirección, causando que Gerald tragara saliva de nuevo, aunque intentó disimularlo.

Gerald respiró profundamente e intentó regresar algo del enojo que tenía antes de que Helga amenazara con matarlo. "Lo que sea, chica… de todos modos, ¡quería hablar sobre lo que hay entre tú y Arnold!"

Helga se cruzó de brazos e intentó mantener su ceño fruncido, aunque estaba más nerviosa de lo que había estado en todo el día. _'Oh, criminal ¡lo sabe! Ya me había acostumbrado a tratar con Arnold-¡nadie puede ser tan denso como él y me ha hecho floja! Está bien, Helga, chica, solo mantén la calma y no le digas nada más de lo que ya sabe… ¡Tal vez sabe y tal vez no, y no serás tú quien se lo diga!'_

Helga lo observó. "Soy su tutora de poesía, Geraldo. ¡¿O acaso mi hermana no lo anunció lo suficientemente fuerte para que tú y todos los demás pudieran escucharla cuando me trajo de nuevo mi casa como un sabueso llevando a un zorro?!"

Helga esperó que el recordatorio del porqué estaba enojada con él hiciera que Gerald retrocediera, pero no sirvió: ¡Gerald iba con todo y no lo iba a soltar! "¡Helga, _por favor!_ " Se levantó, las manos en la cadera. "¿Arrastrándonos a mí y a Lila cinco cuadras hasta tu casa? ¿Dejando en cuarentena a todos en su habitación y ordenarles que se _disculparan_ contigo? ¡¿Besarte?!" Helga miró de nuevo al notar un pequeño estremecimiento en Gerald mientras decía la última frase. Aunque recompuso su postura rápidamente, y continuó. "Pataki, creo que es bastante obvio lo que está pasando aquí-¡Solo no puedo creer que lo hicieras!"

Helga cruzó las piernas, firmemente determinada a no darle nada. "Oh, aja. Bueno, dime qué es lo que 'está pasando aquí' pelos de spaguetti ¡porque me gustaría saberlo también!"

Gerald suspiró, incapaz de creer lo que estaba a punto de decir. "No sé cómo pasó pero solo hay una explicación…" se sentó de golpe en su silla y cerró los ojos con desesperación. "Mi viejo, Arnold… está enamorado de ti."

"¡Je!" Helga no pudo evitarlo-una pequeña y muy aguda risa escapó de sus labios y en realidad tuvo que poner una mano sobre su boca para esconder la sonrisa incontrolable que de repente había aparecido ahí. _'Wow, y yo que pensé que esto iba a ser difícil-¡Gerald está aún más confundido que Arnold!'_ Consideró por un momento el informarle que estaba terriblemente equivocado, entonces regresar a Arnold y Lila del baño y finalmente sacarlos de la casa de una vez por todas. De repente, sin embargo, una idea mucho más entretenida saltó en su cabeza. _'¿Por qué no lo dejo hablar? ¿Qué es lo peor que podría hacer-recordarme los pocos momentos de atención que en realidad tuve de Arnold este fin de semana? Además,_ _me encantaría_ _escuchar la lógica detrás de esta… je, je'_

Se quitó la mano de la boca e intentó mantener su risa bajo control. Justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntar a Gerald cómo había llegado a esa conclusión, él la interrumpió, frunciendo el ceño y apuntándole acusadoramente. "No puedo creer que seas lo suficientemente mala para que en realidad le des esperanza en esto, Helga-¡Esto es bastante bajo, hasta para ti!"

La boca de Helga se abrió al instante y exclamó en una voz absolutamente desconcertada. "¡¿BROMEAS?! ¡¿ _YO_ dándole alas?!"

Gerald se levantó de nuevo y se le acercó, aún frunciendo el ceño. "¡Ajá, correcto! No estoy seguro de que fue lo que pasó entre ustedes dos o cual es ese gran 'secreto' del que siguen hablando, pero todo lo que sé es que en algún momento de estos últimos días se enamoró de ti y tu ¡tú solo pareces que le estás dando cuerda!"

Helga se levantó, completamente enojada y gesticulando salvajemente mientras hablaba "¡YO-ÉL-TÚ-ARGGGGG!" Gruño en frustración total y se dejó caer en su cama. Quería defenderse (no le hubiera importado si Gerald la hubiera acusado de jugar con cualquier otro de sus compañeros, pero de _ninguna_ manera la iba a acusar de intentar lastimar a Arnold), pero no quería decirle a Gerald su secreto: esa la sensación más enloquecedora que hubiera experimentado jamás.

Gerald se acercó a la cama, aún lleno de enojo. "Sabes, Helga, él me ha estado diciendo todo este tiempo cómo es que tienes algún tipo de 'lado secreto' que nadie ve-cómo es que eres en realidad una persona decente y buena quien solo actúa ruda porque quiere respeto ¡y por un momento había comenzado a creerle! Pero lo que le hiciste con ese beso no fue una broma Helga… ¡fue realmente feo!"

Helga al instante se sentó y resopló. "¿Qué quieres decir con lo qué yo le hice con ese beso? ¡Él fue el que me besó!"

Gerald giró los ojos. "Exactamente-¿qué más pruebas necesitas de qué está enamorado de ti? Aunque no sé de dónde sacó la idea de hacer algo como eso" Para este punto, Helga se sonrojó ligeramente aunque Gerald no lo notó. Él continuó su regaño. "Y luego vas tú y comienzas a corresponder el beso, ¡cómo si realmente quisieras o algo y le haces pensar que tiene una oportunidad!" Gerald levantó un dedo acusador hacía ella. "Y luego, aleatoriamente vas dentro de su armario, francamente no sé porque fue eso y no quiero saberlo, sales y ¡actúas como si nada hubiera pasado! Rayos, Helga-¡en realidad le gustas y todo lo que haces es intentar y encontrar maneras de romperle el corazón!"

Para este momento, Gerald estaba bastante agitado, y Helga estaba mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos, insegura de cómo responder; quería decirle que se alejara pero lo que había dicho sobre actuar como si este último beso no hubiera pasado le recordó las dolorosas circunstancias del beso previo entre ella y Arnold en la azotea de Industrias Futuro solo hacia pocas semanas… y su propio corazón roto.

"Cállate, Gerald. No sabes de lo que estás hablando…"

"¿Oh, no lo sé, no lo sé?" Respondió sarcásticamente. Luego añadió, aún enojado ante la idea de Helga lastimando tanto a alguien tan bueno como Arnold, "¡Pero mira con quien estoy hablando-Es Helga G. Pataki: una chica que probablemente no reconocería el amor aún si llegara corriendo y le mordiera la espada!"

Helga tragó saliva y volvió a su ceño fruncido, aunque podía sentir las lágrimas quemando sus ojos. "¡Dije que te callaras, Gerald!" Intentó agarrarlo pero él se movió antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

"¡No, Helga, estoy harto de dejarte el camino libre! No me importa lo que piense Arnold o que 'secreto' le dijiste para que lo hiciera enamorarse de ti, pero vas a decirle la verdad tan pronto regrese aquí ¡¿entendiste?!"

Helga se estaba poniendo histérica mientras intentaba a toda costa pelear contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer. "¡¿QUIERES LA VERDAD, MELENUDO?! ¡NO PODRÍAS SOPORTAR LA VERDAD!"

"¡PRUEBAME!"

"Yo… yo…" Helga solo quería decirlo tanto-podía sentirlo quemándole la garganta, aligerando el peso de su corazón… pero aún tenía tanto miedo de lo que significaría solo decirlo.

"¡¿'TU' Qué?!" Gritó de vuelta Gerald sarcásticamente. "¿Lo sientes? ¿Vas a pegarme? ¿Vas a pasarlo a otro de nuestros compañeros después de que todo esto termine? ¡Sabes, Helga, realmente eres mala onda!"

"¡ARNOLD NO ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE MÍ, IDIOTA!" Se levantó y lo gritó a todo pulmón (lo que probablemente había sido algo malo si Olga no hubiera estado en ese momento afuera en el pórtico hablando con dos figuras muy conocidas…"

Tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y luego lentamente se sentó en la cama, aún con el ceño fruncido.

Gerald se sentó en la cama del lado opuesto. Unos pocos momentos de silencio siguieron durante los cuales observó a Helga muy cuidadosamente, buscando para asegurarse de su sinceridad. Estaba esperando una sonrisa, un cacareo, una burla-algo que le dejara saber que Helga solo se estaba haciendo la tonta y sin importar lo que había dicho en realidad estaba usando a Arnold. Sin embargo, todo lo que pudo ver fue frustración en su rostro… y, de ser posible ¿un poco de indignación?

Respiró profundamente, recordando la garantía de su mejor amigo sobre la buena naturaleza de Helga, decidiendo intentar un acercamiento diferente al problema. Tranquilamente, comenzó. "Helga… mira, sólo me preocupo por Arnold: ha salido lastimado por un montón de chicas en el pasado, y no quiero ver que pase de nuevo. ¿No crees qué él esté enamorado de ti? Bien. ¿Estás enojada conmigo? Eso está bien también. ¿Pero al menos podrías darme una pista de lo que ha estado pasando entre ustedes dos?"

Helga no respondió, aunque Gerald podía decir por la mirada pensativa en sus ojos aún con el ceño fruncido que ella lo estaba escuchando y estaba pensando lo que iba a decir.

Él continuó. "Mira, Helga, Arnold siempre me ha dicho cuando tiene un problema así que normalmente solo le pregunto, pero parece que piensa que va a 'traicionar tu confianza' o algo si me dice esta vez. Ahora, no sé lo que este 'secreto' tuyo tenga que ver con lo que ha pasado con él últimamente, pero no me gusta tener que sentarme y ver a mi mejor amigo sufrir."

Gerald esperó para que ella respondiera de nuevo, pero fue en vano. Ella continuó sentada ahí, un ceño familiar en su rostro, perdida en sus pensamientos. Gerald no estaba seguro de que hacer ahora. _'Mmm… tal vez aún este molesta sobre Olga… o,'_ recordó a su clase esperando para disculparse con Helga en la casa de Arnold, _'tal vez realmente la lastimamos… supongo que debería disculparme como dijo Arnold. Digo, si a él le puede gustar y si a Lila puede caerle bien y si a Phoebe puede caerle bien,'_ Gerald sonrió para sí mismo, _'Entonces debe haber algo bueno en ella ¿cierto?'_ Gerald se aclaró la garganta y dijo plenamente, "Esta bien, Helga, tu ganas. Lo siento-realmente. No quise hacerlo ver como si nadie pudiera soportarte cuando le dije a todo mundo que se presentaran en la Casa de Huéspedes. Sólo estaba preocupado por Arnold como lo estoy ahora…"

Se levantó y caminó frente a ella, extendiendo cuidadosamente la mano. "Así que, ¿qué dices? ¿Tregua?"

Hubo una pausa durante la cual Gerald pudo decir que Helga lo estaba considerando seriamente. Entonces finalmente se giró para encararlo con una media sonrisa en su rostro. "Tregua." Agarró su mano y la sacudió, asegurándose apretarla tan fuerte como podía, sólo un pequeño recordatorio de que, tregua o no, aún era el jefe.

Intentando mantener su postura, Gerald sonrió débilmente mientras finalmente le soltaba la mano de su fuerte agarre. La agitó varias veces para hacer que la sangre corriera de nuevo, y luego levantó una ceja hacía ella.

"¿Qué? ¡Tú eres el que quería el saludo de manos, Pelos de Spaguetti!" Sonrió.

Él se sacudió, más preocupado por el hecho de que finalmente parecía estar en el mismo nivel con Helga G. Pataki. Se sentó en la cama junto a ella, sintiéndose un poco más confiado, y preguntó casi bromeando (aunque seriamente esperando finalmente recibir una respuesta clara), "Así que… ¿alguna oportunidad de saber ahora el secreto?"

Helga sonrió, se levantó y respondió ligeramente, "¿Sabes sobre ese rumor de que Stinky es un vampiro? Bueno, soy la cazadora destinada a destruirlo y regresar el balance entre el bien y el mal en la Primaria P.S. 118."

Gerald se levantó de la cama y comenzó a decir (claramente molesto ante esta recaída en su actitud), "¡HELGA! Si no vas a tomar esto en serio-"

Ella lo interrumpió. "Oh, vamos Geraldo ¡míralo desde mi punto de vista! ¿Qué si tenemos una tregua? - ¡Ni siquiera somos amigos realmente! Obviamente no te agrado considerando el hecho de que acabas de asumir lo peor de mi en todas las situaciones posibles y, siendo francos, me estoy comenzando a hartar de ti y tu actitud. Digo, ni siquiera _Arnold_ debería de saber cual es 'el secreto' y es _sobre él_ , y la única razón por la que Lila se enteró es porque es la más manipuladora pequeña-"

Gerald la interrumpió. "Verás, esa es la parte que más me confunde-que es tú secreto pero es _sobre Arnold_ …"

Helga tragó saliva y al instante se dio una palmada en la frente y se sentó de nuevo, evadiendo la mirada con el mejor amigo de su amado sentado junto a ella.

Gerald respiró profundo y decidió intentar una petición más. "Helga, mira, realmente no me importa cuál es tu secreto y siquiera si lo adivinara honestamente no le diría a nadie…" Luego añadió, con un toque de molestia en su voz, "aunque nunca me la has puesto fácil con ninguno de mis secretos o problemas, como la vez que tu y todos se enteraron de que no sabía andar en bicicleta, o la vez que mi voz cambió antes del gran concierto, o…" Se dio cuenta que se estaba desviando y agitó la cabeza para aclararla. "De cualquier manera, Helga, suena como, desde lo que pude entender de esa pelea que tuvieron, que ha estado bastante solo con lo que sea que es. Y si eres tan buena persona como Arnold parece creer que eres, no creo que te gustaría dejarlo pasar por todo eso solo…"

Estaba hablando bastante sincero a este punto y, para su sorpresa, pensó por un instante que vio un toque de culpa en los ojos de Helga.

Helga consideró su argumento. _'Supongo que nunca lo pensé de esa manera- ya no es realmente_ _mi_ _secreto. Arnold no debería sufrir porque estoy… estoy…'_ Helga mentalmente dio un suspiro resignado, _'Asustada… supongo que estoy asustada ¿cierto? Helga G. Pataki – Reina del cuarto grado y que no teme a nada, excepto a toda la clase de cuarto grado, eso es.'_ De repente, sintió una ola valor y determinación. _"¡Bueno, ya no más! ¡No, si es que va a lastimar a Arnold! Después de todas las burlas, bromas y torturas por las que lo he hecho pasar en estos años, tenía todo el derecho de regresármela y decirle al mundo mis sentimientos pero no lo hizo, sin importar que tanto lo confundiera. Le debo una por todo en lo que lo he metido, y por todo lo que ha hecho por mí-No puedo dejarlo solo cómo yo lo he estado… nunca.'_

Helga continuó considerando cosas por algunos segundos, durante los cuales Gerald continuó observándola, esperando por una respuesta. Se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se entrecerraban de nuevo, pero más como si estuviera pensando seriamente más que por estar enojada por algo. Después de unos cuantos segundos más, vio una pequeña sonrisa llegar a sus labios, y de repente murmuró en voz muy baja, "Phoebe claramente sabe como escogerlos…"

"¿Qué fue eso, Helga?" Gerald pensó haber escuchado el nombre de Phoebe de nuevo y al instante paro las orejas.

"¿Eh?" Helga salió de sus pensamientos y lo miró. De repente, se dio cuenta de que debió haberlo dicho en voz alta, e intentando cambiar el tema por el bien de su mejor amiga. "Oh… nada, nada, je, je." Se jaló nerviosamente el cuello de la playera y tragó saliva, muy insegura de lo que estaba pensando justo ahora.

Helga realmente no sabía cómo empezar; las únicas veces que había dejado a la gente saber su secreto, lo habían adivinado por su cuenta o ella lo había gritado en un momento de frustración y pasión. Ninguno de las dos cosas parecía estar por pasar, así que decidiéndose por empezar lento, dando pistas y secretamente esperando que no tuviera que dar 'mucha' información. Mientras hablaba, intentó recordarse que todo lo que pudiera revelar sería por el bien de Arnold.

"Um, Gerald… mira… ¿recuerdas toda la cosa de Industrias Futuro? ¿Cierto? ¿Tú sabes, tu y Arnold intentando 'salvar el vecindario' de las 'malvadas garras' de Sheck, y todo eso?"

Gerald levantó una ceja hacia ella y respondió sarcásticamente, "Ajá, lo recuerdo 'vagamente'…"

Helga tragó saliva, se levantó y comenzó a caminar en círculos, consciente de que estaba perdiendo tiempo. "Bueno… ¿recuerdas cómo fue cuando llegaste con el autobús frente al edificio de Industrias Futuro para ir por Arnold, yo estaba ahí también al azar?"

Los ojos de Gerald se abrieron grandes con interés. ' _Mmmm, pensándolo bien, ella nunca me respondió cuando le pregunté lo que estaba haciendo ahí…'_

La caminata de Helga la había llevado de nuevo a las dos sillas en las que Lila y Gerald habían estado sentados, comenzó a golpear con sus dedos la parte de arriba de uno de los respaldos mientras hablaba, aún sonando ligeramente nerviosa. "Y um… ¿recuerdas cómo Arnold estaba atrasado por dos minutos para verte?"

Gerald no quería arriesgarse a molestarla y hacer que le gritara de nuevo, pero sintió que estaba rodeando lo que fuera que intentara decir. "Ajá… ¿um, Helga? ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con-"

Helga lo interrumpió, quería seguir hablando mientras aún tuviera el valor. Rápidamente dijo, "¡Bueno, estaba retrasado porque estaba conmigo, bien!" Se giró y miró hacia Gerald, su rostro atrapado entre una mirada de desafío y… ¿miedo?

Gerald la estudió de cerca, consciente de que (en su opinión) le acababa de dar algo grande. Sin embargo, aún estaba confundido del lo que quería decir su explosión. "Helga… um, lo siento pero no entien-"

"¡Grrr!" Exclamó Helga, regresando a su ceño fruncido. Se lanzó hacia Gerald y lo tomó del cuello de su playera, sorprendiendo al niño de cuarto grado y causando que sus ojos se abrieran preocupados. "¡Hola, Geraldo! ¡Ahí fue donde le dije 'el secreto!"

Gerald tragó saliva e intento mantenerse tranquilo. "¿Él cual es, exactamente?"

"QUE YO… QUE ÉL…" La voz de Helga tembló un poco mientras buscaba las mejores palabras para decir lo que tenía que decir, aún recordando que todo era por Arnold.

Sin embargo, a punto de decirle a Gerald Johanssen que estaba indudablemente enamorada de su mejor amigo, una 'mejor idea' vino a la mente de Helga: de alguna manera dejarle saber algo que debía estar confundiendo a Arnold sin tener que soltar la sopa por completo. Astutamente, pensó, _'Arnold debe estar confundido sobre el hecho de que haya hecho algo bueno por él, de que me hubiera preocupado lo suficiente por él para dejarme poner al límite por él-así que eso es todo lo que necesita hablar con Gerald ¿cierto?'_ Helga sonrió para sí misma, impresionada por su propia lógica. _'Y eso quiere decir que todo lo que Geraldo tiene que saber es que ayude a Arnold, no que lo amó. Además,'_ Continuó para sí misma, _'La única razón por la que Arnold quisiera realmente hablar con Gerald sobre mi secreto real sería que comenzara a cuestionarse sobre sus 'sentimientos' hacia mí o algo.'_ Por un momento realmente se permitió albergar la posibilidad de este pensamiento, pero luego regreso a la realidad. _'Ajá, esto va a pasar… entre mis locas explosiones, cambios de humor al azar y ocasionalmente gritarle en la cara ¡realmente lo he 'impresionado' hoy.'_

Dejando la idea atrás y completamente satisfecha de su 'brillante alternativa' a revelar su secreto, Helga finalmente anunció con un suspiro y una voz 'sincesa', "Gerald, yo… era Voz Profunda." Y con eso, Helga teatralmente se dejó caer en la cama a unos cuantos metros de él, muy confiada en su decisión.

Gerald pestañeó sorprendido. "Oh, uh… bueno, eso es, quiero decir…" Levantó una ceja hacia ella. "¿En serio?"

Helga cerró los ojos y asintió dramáticamente.

"Bueno, um… gracias, supongo…" Gerald se rascó la parte de atrás del cuello, inseguro de cómo responder a esta nueva información.

Helga se sentó. "Ajá, bueno, no te pongas todo sentimental conmigo, 'amigo'."

Puso énfasis extra en la última palabra, aunque Gerald estaba demasiado preocupado con esta nueva información sobre el alter ego de Helga que no lo notó. Sin pensarlo comenzó a preguntar, "Pero, ¿por qué?"

Helga sabía que esta pregunta iba a llegar y lo interrumpió con su ya preparada respuesta. "Criminal, ¡¿por qué es tan difícil creer que tal vez quería que nuestro pequeño y 'feliz' vecindario se quedara junto tanto como tú o el Cabeza de balón?! Digo, rayos ¡tu mejor amigo me pregunto la misma cosa como cuatro veces cuando finalmente se dio cuenta que yo era la que les estaba dando todas esas pistas! Puedo ser la persona más caritativa si quiero, sabes: ¡es un país libre!" Se cruzó de brazos, "Hmpf-así que, ahora ya lo sabes, y puedes ir y hacer que el confundido Cabeza de Balón se sienta mejor ya que parece no entender que no es el único que puede hacer 'las cosas correctas', o que no lo odio a morir 'completamente."

Gerald estuvo en silencio por unos pocos segundos mientras pensaba en sus motivos; el hecho que Helga hubiera sido Voz Profunda definitivamente era un 'secreto' (al menos para él) y definitivamente incluía a Arnold (' _Bueno, eso explica una pieza del rompecabezas…'_ ) Pero, aún así había algo molestándolo: algún tipo de inconsistencia en la que no podía poner su dedo. Notó que Helga tenía una ceja levantada con anticipación ante lo que fuera a decir (y, sin saberlo para él, si él iba a caer o no en la explicación de su 'secreto').

"Así que-"

De repente, sin embargo, la puerta de Helga se abrió…

* * *

"¿Lila? ¡¿Lila?!" Murmuró Arnold hacia la puerta cerrada del baño frente a él. Ambos niños de cuarto grado habían salido silenciosamente hacia el pasillo desde la habitación de Helga cuando, de repente, sintió que lo empujaban fuertemente y se encontró solo en el baño. Estaba a punto de llamarla de nuevo cuando de repente escucho desde el pasillo a Lila hablando con otra voz que sonaba mayor. Rápidamente se calló y se arrodillo detrás del inodoro solo en caso de que Olga Pataki quisiera entrar a pesar de lo que fuera que Lila pudiera hacer para dejarla fuera.

Después de un minuto o dos, escuchó silencio en el pasillo y pasos amortiguados bajando las escaleras. La perilla comenzó a dar vuelta y Arnold sostuvo la respiración, esperando que fuera Lila la que entrara…

Dio un suspiro de alivio cuando la vio entrar a la habitación y cerró la puerta firmemente detrás de ella. Mientras él se levantaba detrás del baño, sin embargo, Arnold notó que parecía un poco desesperada. Ella se sentó en la orilla de la tina y Arnold caminó hacia ella, con una ceja levantada.

"Oye Lila… ¿estás bien?"

Lila respiró profundamente y se dirigió a Arnold, pareciendo haberse calmado un poco. "No te preocupes, Arnold, estaré mucho mejor una vez que todo esto termine." Suspiró con un poco de estrés. "Es solo que, realmente quiero ayudar a Helga pero al mismo tiempo estoy completamente segura que mentir se siente completamente mal para mí."

Arnold sonrió y se sentó junto a ella en la orilla de la bañera. "Lila, realmente apreció toda la ayuda que me has dado y a Gerald-nunca hubiéramos podido entrar aquí sin ti."

Lila sonrió placenteramente, pareciendo regresar a ser ella misma, calmada y feliz. "De nada, Arnold."

Arnold suspiró, sintiendo un poco de culpa por poner a Lila en todo esto porque pasó a su casa por un libro de texto. "Y gracias por respaldarme en mi habitación sobre lo de Helga… tu eres la única persona que siquiera parece darse cuenta que realmente no es tan mala…"

Lila continuó sonriendo. "Oh, Arnold, estoy completamente segura que es lo menos que puedo hacer."

Después de este intercambio llegó un momento incomodo de silencio. De alguna manera, sin las complicaciones añadidas de tener a Helga y a Gerald en la habitación, parecía no haber mucho de qué hablar entre los dos. De hecho, ahora que Arnold lo pensaba, no estaba seguro de cuando se suponía que debía quedarse aquí para dejar que Helga y Gerald hablaran las cosas. _'¿Deberíamos esperar unos minutos y regresar? ¿Vendrá por nosotros Helga? Solo espero que ella no lo esté golpeando o algo…'_ este último pensamiento no pudo evitar agregarlo considerando la tensión entre su mejor amigo y su… su… _'Pensándolo bien, ¿si quiera que es Helga para mí a este momento? Bueno, supongo que la considero una amiga y me agrada bastante pero no es mi 'mejor' amiga… supongo que eso la vuelve mi 'amiga'chica (novia)… ¡quiero decir, una amiga que es una chica! ¡Ajá, eso es!'_

Queriendo alejarse de esos pensamientos, y romper el silencio, Arnold de repente le preguntó a Lilia la primera pregunta que se le vino a la mente. "Así que, Lila… um… ¿lo has sabido por meses, cierto?"

Lila se giró hacía él, mirándose un poco confundida, y luego dándose cuenta de lo que estaba hablando. "Mmm… oh ¿te refieres al secreto de Helga? Si, más o menos… Y, ¿te lo dijo hace un mes, cierto?"

Arnold se sonrojó ante el recuerdo de la confesión de Helga. "Um… ajá, mientras estábamos salvando el vecindario…"

Lila se miró intrigada. "¿Puedo preguntar cómo pasó, Arnold, si no es indiscreción? ¡Me siento completamente curiosa! Cuando me lo dijo, sonó como si nunca fuera a arriesgarse a dejarte saber nada…"

Arnold se sonrojó aún más y le dio una versión condensada de la historia. "Bueno, no hay mucho que contar… la atrape haciendo algo para ayudarme y a Gerald a salvar el vecindario de Sheck, y cuando le pregunté porque lo estaba haciendo ella solo me dijo que… tu sabes…" De repente, se le ocurrió a Arnold que tan incómoda realmente era esta conversación: le estaba contando a su técnicamente primera novia y técnicamente su más reciente crush, sobre la confesión de amor de otra chica hacia él – ¡una chica que acababa de besar frente a ella!

"Oh, ya veo," fue todo lo que dijo Lila vivazmente, aunque parecía estar pensando sobre eso bastante. Entonces agregó, "Bueno, supongo que fue lo mejor ¿tú no?" Sonrió hacia Arnold y soltó una risita.

Arnold sintió sus mejillas arder. "Bueno, yo… quiero decir… escucha, Lila, sobre lo que pasó allá…" apuntó vagamente en dirección de la habitación de Helga, pero luego suspiró, finalmente resignándose al hecho de que discutir sobre Helga con Lila era solo demasiado incómodo para funcionar. "Mira ¿estaría bien si no hablamos sobre Helga ahora mismo? Solo me está haciendo sentir… incomodo…"

Lila sonrió y agitó la cabeza. "Oh, Arnold, siempre he estado completamente segura de que quieres hacerlo bien, pero tienes tan poco tacto con sus sentimientos a veces." Soltó otra risita de nuevo, lo que Arnold encontró claramente molesto.

"¿Qué se supone que quiere decir?" Estaba frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, lo cual aparentemente Lila encontró divertido y sus risitas solo se incrementaron.

Viendo que lo estaba molestando, intentó reducir su risa. "Oh, Arnold, no te enojes. Solo quise decir que estoy completamente sorprendida cómo vas y haces algo tan dramático como besar a Helga, pero luego eres reacio a siquiera discutir sobre el tema."

Arnold cerró los ojos. "Lila, ¿podemos dejarlo por favor? Si quieres saber la verdad, este _fin de semana_ ha sido bastante confuso ¡y no he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar lo que quiere decir todo!"

"Por supuesto, Arnold. Les daremos a Helga y a Gerald unos pocos minutos más y luego iremos a revisar."

Sonriendo gratamente, Lila se levantó y caminó hacia el cesto de revistas debajo del lavamos dónde agarró un ejemplar al azar y se sentó en el piso, hojeándola casualmente.

Arnold mantuvo su expresión molesta por unos pocos segundos más, luego dejó salir un profundo suspiro y sin pensarlo dijo casualmente para romper el silencio, "Bueno, al menos una cosa tiene sentido ahora."

Lila levantó la mirada del artículo que estaba leyendo y preguntó educadamente (esperando que Arnold finalmente hubiera llegado a algún tipo de conclusión sobre Helga), "¿Y cuál es, Arnold?"

Las mejillas de Arnold se tiñeron de rosa ligeramente, pero respondió en una voz casual, "Bueno, ahora entiendo porque nunca te guste-guste de nuevo…"

Lila levantó una ceja y colocó su revista en el suelo, muy sorprendida por lo que Arnold acababa de decir. "Lo siento, Arnold, estoy completamente segura que no entiendo lo que quieres decir…"

Él continuó. "Bueno, sabías como Helga se sentía sobre mí, así que supongo que no quisiste interferir en sus sentimientos… Siempre me pregunté porque habías dejado de querer ser mi novia después de que pensaste que tú me gustabas-gustabas en esa semana-ahora tiene sentido." Arnold tenía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

Lila al instante se levantó y puso las manos en la cintura, frunciendo el ceño enojada. En un nivel de voz que pudo murmurar rápidamente le informó, "Discúlpame, Arnold, pero estoy completamente segura que los sentimientos de Helga por ti no tienen nada que ver con los míos. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía que ella te amaba hasta semanas después de que rompí contigo. ¡Y francamente, Arnold, encontró completamente rudo de que tu asumas que simplemente no pudiste 'gustarme-gustarme'! ¡Hump!" Se cruzó de brazos y giro su cara hacia arriba y lejos de él. "Honestamente, Arnold ¡eres muy agradable como amigo pero oh demasiado denso cuando se trata de amor!"

Arnold parpadeó en sorpresa, asombrado de que se hubiera ofendido tanto por su conclusión. _'Bueno, ¡pensé que tenía sentido! Digo, aún no entiendo cómo pude dejar de gustarle-gustarle después de tan pocos días-¡me tomó semanas superar a Ruth McDougal! Aunque se ve bastante molesta… supongo que salté a conclusiones… debería disculparme'_. Suspiró para sí mismo. _'Algunas veces no entiendo a las chicas…'_

"Lo siento, Lila." Arnold se le acercó, su mano izquierda extendida, sonriendo sinceramente.

Lila tomó su mano, luego puso las manos en la cadera y levantó una ceja hacía él esperando que continuara. Arnold se aclaró la garganta y añadió, "…Um, por no entender que 'simplemente no te gusto-gusto'…" Lila continuó mirando expectante, "y um… ¿por no aceptar tus sentimientos?"

Finalmente, Lila sonrió y agitó la mano de Arnold. "Disculpa aceptada, Arnold. Gracias."

Lila entonces se sentó para regresar a leer su revista. Arnold se levantó y comenzó a caminar junto a la puerta del baño, impaciente para regresar a la habitación con Helga y Gerald. Finalmente, perdiendo la paciencia, caminó hacia la bañera y se sentó en el borde frente a Lila. Decidió intentar hacer conversación para pasar el tiempo. "Así que… ¿de qué crees que estén hablando allá?"

Lila cambió la revista en sus manos por otra del cesto. "Bueno, estoy completamente segura que Gerald solo intenta obtener algunas respuestas… parecía algo confundido cuando comenzamos a hablar sobre el 'secreto' de Helga allá."

Arnold parpadeó, pensando en una idea interesante. "¿Crees que Helga, tu sabes… realmente le diga algo?"

Lila lo consideró por un momento, saltando las páginas de la nueva revista. "Oh, Arnold. Estoy completamente segura que Helga dirá lo que sea que crea ella que es lo mejor." Miró hacía él, dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Arnold involuntariamente suspiró en una combinación de cansancio, impaciencia y secretamente una extraña sacudida en el estomago ante la respuesta posiblemente afirmativa de Lila a su pregunta.

Lila notó su extraña reacción y puso la revista de lado de nuevo. "Arnold, ¿estás bien?"

"¿Eh?" La pregunta de Lila sacó a Arnold de sus sentimientos de incomodidad, y le tomó un momento procesar lo que había preguntado. "Oh, um, ajá… estoy bien…"

Lila se puso de pie y caminó para sentarse junto a él en el borde de la bañera, una expresión preocupada en su rostro. "Arnold, si estás preocupado sobre que Gerald se entere de lo que Helga siente por ti-"

Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron con sorpresa ante su sugerencia y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. "¡¿Eh?!" Respiró profundamente varias veces para intentar calmarse. "Digo-¡No! Solo que, quiero decir… no quiero hacer las cosas más difíciles para… para Helga."

Lila levantó una ceja. "Arnold, me temo que no entien-"

Arnold giró el rostro alejándose de ella ligeramente. "Quiero decir… Helga ha pasado ya por mucho hoy, y yo… solamente no quisiera que tuviera que pasar en confesar su secreto sobre todo."

Aunque Lila creía que la preocupación de Arnold por Helga era genuina, podía sentir un poco de vacilación al hablar y en la manera en la que no la veía a los ojos de que algo más que la idea de Helga diciéndole a Gerald que amaba a Arnold lo estaba molestando. "¿Eso es todo?"

Arnold parpadeó y lo consideró por un momento. "Bueno…"

"Arnold, Gerald ha sido un amigo tan maravilloso y estoy segura de que no le diría a nadie más el secreto de Helga si le dice, o que ustedes dos se besaron…"

Esperó por una reacción a este último punto y al instante vio como los ojos de Arnold se abrían y su rostro se ponía pálido. Inmediatamente se giró hacia Lila con una mirada desesperada. "Lila, prométeme que no le vas a mencionar eso a nadie. ¡Por favor!"

A Lila la tomó por sorpresa su plegaría pero logró responder amablemente, "C-claro, Arnold."

Arnold suspiró con alivio. "Gracias, Lila." Descansó su cabeza amplia en una de sus manos y cerro sus ojos, pensando profundamente algo.

Lila tragó saliva y decidió que ahora podía ser la oportunidad perfecta para cuestionarle la pregunta que había estado muriendo por hacer desde que había regresado a la habitación de Helga con Gerald.

"Uh, de nada Arnold… pero, um… ya que voy a guardar este secreto ¿crees que sería muy grosero de mi parte preguntar sobre él?"

Arnold miró hacía ella con una ceja levantada, inseguro de a dónde podía llegar con esto. "Uh, seguro, Lila…"

Lila sonrió. "¿Por qué besaste a Helga, Arnold?"

Las mejillas de Arnold se volvieron rojas escarlata y tragó saliva. "¡Lila! Yo… yo no… yo…" Estaba esperando para que ella se diera cuenta que la pregunta lo estaba haciendo sentir muy incómodo y que cambiara el tema, pero Lila solo se quedó observando con una mirada expectante. Se sobó la parte de atrás del cuello y tragó saliva de nuevo. "No estoy seguro…" finalmente admitió.

Lila cruzó las piernas, intentando verse lo más casual posible mientras decía lo que estaba planeando decir. "No fue que de alguna manera te podría 'gustar' Helga, ¿cierto Arnold?" Lila había elegido sus palabras muy cuidadosamente, intentando parafrasear la pregunta en la misma manera que lo había hecho con Helga sobre Arnold hacía todos esos meses.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No!" Se levantó, sorprendido por la acusación directa.

Una media sonrisa llegó a los labios de Lila, y continuó en un tono casual. "Bueno, porque si fuera eso lo que pasó, entonces sólo estas preocupado de que si ella comienza a decirle a las personas como se siente sobre ti, entonces tendrás que comenzar a admitir como te sientes respecto a ella…"

Arnold la miró con una expresión distintivamente molesta. Se cruzó de brazos y respondió con una voz firme, "Lila, no me gusta Helga."

Consciente de que comenzaba a hacerlo enojar, pero determinada a hacerle ver el potencial de sus sentimientos hasta el final, Lila tragó saliva y pregunto tan inocentemente cómo fue posible, "Bueno… ¿por qué no?"

Arnold parpadeó. Abrió la boca como si fuera a responder la pregunta, pero permaneció en silencio ante su sorpresa.

Lila continuó sonriendo, bien consciente de que ahora lo tenía. _'Esto es tan completamente perfecto-¡tendrá que admitir como se siente sobre Helga ahora! Oh, esto es tan completamente romántico.'_ Ella cruzó las piernas de nuevo, muy confiada en el pensamiento de que nada podría sacar a Arnold de responder su pregunta directa.

Nada, eso era, excepto por la puerta del baño abriéndose de repente…

* * *

"Uh… eso es todo…" Brainy se sentó en el piso de Arnold, muy cansado de su extensa explicación de todo lo que había pasado entre Helga, Arnold y la clase de cuarto grado esa tarde.

Phoebe Heyerdahl había estado escuchando todo lo que había dicho con mucho interés (Ante ambos, el tema y el hecho de que finalmente había escuchado a Brainy hablar más de una oración, aunque pareciera que le había tomado bastante tiempo para hacerlo.) Normalmente, no le hubiera pedido que hablara tanto pero todos los demás parecían demasiado ocupados para explicarle las cosas. _'¡Oh, cielos, no me di cuenta de que había sido tan serio! Ciertamente espero que Arnold, Lila y Gerald puedan manejar tranquilizar a Olga y explicar las cosas a Helga'._

Tomó otra mordida de una galleta de chocolate y suspiró para sí misma, dándole una sonrisa agradecida a Brainy. "Gracias, Brainy."

Brainy a penas sonrió de vuelta, demasiado cansado para decir 'de nada."

Phoebe miró alrededor, dando un rápido vistazo al resto de sus compañeros: Harold, Sid y Stinky estaban sentados en un circulo y jugando con una pelota de papel, Iggy estaba revisando el sistema de sonido de Arnold, Eugene y Sheena estaban sirviendo bebidas de la garrafa de limonada que el abuelo de Arnold había traído hacía veinte minutos, y Nadine estaba intentando hablar con una muy satisfecha Rhonda de que dejara salir a Curly detrás de la pared del sillón de Arnold dónde finalmente había logrado atraparlo hacía solo pocos minutos.

Phoebe suspiró de nuevo. _'Bueno, al menos todos están aun aquí. Espero que Arnold y los otros regresen pronto, porque-dudo que Brainy tenga la habilidad para mantener a nuestros compañeros mucho tiempo más…'_

Phoebe miró hacia Brainy y notó, con sorpresa, que en realidad se había quedado dormido como resultado de su esfuerzo por explicar la situación a su cargo.

Desafortunadamente, no era la única de cuarto grado que se había dado cuenta del hecho. "¡Genial, Brainy se quedó dormido! ¡Me voy de aquí!" Un seguro Iggy comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de Arnold. Al instante, otros niños en la habitación se giraron hacia Brainy, dándose cuenta de que así era, estaba profundamente dormido, y felizmente comenzaron a seguir el liderazgo de Iggy.

"¡Vamos, Rhonda! ¡Me estoy quedando sin aire! ¡Además, extraño el olor de ese brillante cabello tuyo, bebé!"

"Oh, bien, pequeño trol-¡además, ya nos vamos de aquí de todos modos!" Rhonda presionó un botón del control remoto de Arnold, haciendo que Curly saliera de golpe detrás del sofá y cayera de cara al piso. Caminó hacia la salida, Nadine siguiéndola.

"¡Aw, si, finalmente puedo irme a casa para comer!" Exclamó Harold, comiéndose la mitad final de su última galleta.

Sid se metió varias galletas en el bolsillo para llevarse a casa. "Pero, Harold, acabamos de comer galletas y emparedados."

Harold se rascó la cabeza y dijo lógicamente. "Bueno, supongo que una comida temprana es como un desayuno tardío."

Sid solo se encogió de hombros y miró hacia un Sid algo confundido, quien apenas respondió, "Tiene sentido, supongo." Los tres chicos continuaron caminando hacia la puerta.

"¡Hey, esperen, chicos!" Exclamó Eugene. Él y Sheena estaban intentando juntar algunos de los platos y vasos sucios. Justo cuando Eugene estaba por dejar una gran cantidad de platos, sin embargo, se resbaló con un vaso en el piso cayendo de lado en el piso y dejando caer todo, rompiendo la mitad. "Estoy bien…" Sheena lo ayudó y finalmente salieron de la habitación de Arnold también.

Sin pensarlo (y muy preocupada sobre cómo podría sentirse su mejor amiga si en realidad lograban escapar de Olga y regresar a la casa de Arnold solo para descubrir que todos sus compañeros de clase se habían ido), Phoebe se levantó y los llamó desesperadamente, "¡Esperen! Chicos, Arnold y Helga no han regresado aún-" Corrió hacia la puerta de Arnold, alcanzándola antes de que Iggy pudiera abrirla y ser el primero en salir.

Iggy se detuvo y se quitó los lentes por un momento para sobarse los ojos intentando ser paciente. "Mira, Phoebe, ha sido divertido pero Brainy está ya dormido," señaló hacia la figura somnolienta de Brainy en el piso, "y honestamente todos tenemos mejor y 'geniales' cosas que hacer para pasar el resto de nuestro fin de semana que lidiar con la obsesión de Arnold por Helga Pataki."

Hubo algunos murmullos de asentimiento detrás de él. Phoebe no pudo evitar verse un poco confundida ante esta última observación. "¿Obsesión? No creo-"

Iggy suspiró. "Solo digo que, no sé lo que esté pasando entre él y esa chica pero no quiero tener nada que ver. En lo que a mí respecta, Helga G. Pataki generalmente es mala noticia…"

"¡Si, si, ya pasamos con esto antes con Arnold y Lila!" Interrumpió Rhonda. "Ahora por favor, muévete Phoebe-¡Hay lugares donde debemos estar!" Rhonda pasó por encima de Iggy y Phoebe para agarrar la perilla de la puerta.

"Pero, chicos…" Phoebe no sabía que decir-nunca había sido buena con las confrontaciones (Helga siempre se hacía cargo por ella), pero la idea de que todos realmente pensaran tan mal de su mejor amiga que pudieran gastar su tiempo para hacerla sentir no querida al participar en el plan de Gerald pero no para disculparse por lastimar sus sentimientos, era muy molesto.

Stinky era la siguiente persona en hablar. En una voz comprensiva dijo, "Phoebe, sé que estás intentando ayudar, pero realmente dudo que nos puedas dar una buena razón para quedarnos más tiempo…"

Todos los demás murmuraron de acuerdo. Phoebe dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente. "Pero chicos, ¡es nuestra amiga!"

Rhonda giró los ojos. "Oh no, esto de nuevo-Phoebe ¿Tú y Arnold pensaron en el mismo argumento o algo? Porque a menos que nos puedas dar una razón más realista que eso…"

Phoebe suspiró y bajó la mirada, incapaz de reunir el suficiente valor para enfrentarse a todos sus compañeros a la vez. Viendo que no iba a responder, Rhonda sonrió victoriosa y el montón de niños de cuarto grado finalmente abrieron la puerta y comenzaron a salir (aunque un poco más inseguros que antes, considerando que tanto molestaba su ida a Phoebe).

Cuando estaban por comenzar a descender la escalera de Arnold, Phoebe, incapaz de pensar nada más que pudiera mantener a sus amigos en la habitación, de repente le gritó a Rhonda, "¡Canapés!"

Rhonda se detuvo a la mitad de la escalera y miró hacia Phoebe con una expresión molesta. "¿Disculpa?"

Phoebe respiró profundamente, intentando mantener la confianza. Rápidamente explico. "Canapés. ¿Recuerdas tu fiesta de disfraces, Rhonda? ¿No podías decidir entre dar canapés cuadrados o triangulares?"

Rhonda suspiró, perdiendo la paciencia. "¿Cuál es el punto, Phoebe?"

Phoebe tragó saliva, sintiéndose un poco más segura de sí misma ahora que tenía en realidad la atención de Rhonda. "Helga te ayudó a decidir-te dijo que eligieras ambos para que no tuvieras que reprimir tu creatividad."

Antes de que Rhonda pudiera decir nada, Phoebe se giró hacia Harold. "Y Harold, ¿recuerdas cuando tú y Helga se quedaron atrás en el viaje a la fábrica de chocolate? ¿Recuerdas como dijiste que después de todas las peripecias que ustedes dos habían tenido que afrontar para regresar a casa, en realidad habían terminado en las luchas juntos y divirtiéndose?"

Harold levantó una ceja. "Bueno, ajá, pero-"

Pero Phoebe ya estaba con la siguiente persona. "Y Stinky ¡¿recuerdas como al principio de año pasaste tanto tiempo con Helga que en realidad te empezó a gustar?!"

Unas pocas cejas se levantaron, y en una voz confundida Stinky respondió, "Ahora, espera un momento, pensé que Helga prometió que no le diría a nadie sobre eso…"

"Uh, Phoebe-¿Cuál es el punto exactamente?" Sid dijo curioso.

Phoebe no pudo evitar sonreír al efecto que su plan parecía tener (al menos estaban escuchando, después de todo). Emocionada, respondió, "No entienden que-¡Helga no puede ser tan mala porque de alguna manera u otra ha ayudado o se ha preocupado por cada uno de ustedes! Sólo es incomprendida, y si Arnold, Gerald, Lila, Brainy," señaló hacia Brainy, "y yo podemos darle el beneficio de la duda, entonces…" miró a todos los rostros y sonrió esperanzadoramente hacia ellos, "entonces… ¿ustedes también pueden?"

Esperó, una sensación pesada de espera en el aire. Por unos pocos segundos los chicos de cuarto grado de pie frente a Phoebe Heyerdahl permanecieron en silencio, algunos mirándose entre ellos por respuestas, otros pensando.

Rhonda fue la primera en hablar. "Nadine," Dijo en un nivel de voz muy bajo, "¿Puedes ser un amor y traerme mi celular? Lo deje en la mesa de allá."

El rostro de Phoebe decayó mientras observaba a una reacia Nadine abrirse paso entre la multitud y agarrar el celular de Rhonda. _'No funcionó… ¡¿Qué le diré a Helga?!'_

Rhonda se dio cuenta de la expresión devastada de Phoebe y se dirigió hacia ella mientras caminaba de vuelta a la habitación de Arnold. "Oh, Phoebe, honestamente no puedes esperar que no tenga contacto con nadie del mundo exterior hasta que Arnold y Helga regresen-al menos tengo que llamar a mis padres y hacerles saber que me voy a quedar aquí."

Al principio, Phoebe simplemente no fue capaz de procesar el significado de la respuesta de Rhonda. Entonces, de repente, sus ojos se iluminaron. "¡¿Quieres decir que te quedas?!"

"Bueno, por supuesto-nadie será capaz de decir que Rhonda Wellington Lloyd no paga a aquellos que la ayudaron." Y con eso Rhonda se sentó en el sofá y procedió a llamar a sus padres.

Phoebe miró al resto de sus compañeros. Harold, Sid y Stinky estaban mirándose entre ellos inseguros. De repente, Harold dijo, "Bueno… los sanwiches y las galletas fueron bastante buenos… ¡Tal vez el abuelo de Arnold tenga unos mejores para la cena!"

Sid lo consideró por un momento. "Ajá, y digo, sería muy descortés solo comer e irnos sin agradecerle a Arnold, supongo…"

Stinky suspiró. "Y supongo que me gustó Helga alguna vez…"

Harold y Sid se rieron entre ellos y se sentaron en una esquina cercana en la habitación. Stinky frunció el ceño y se fue a sentar con ellos. "¡Hey, no es gracioso!"

Iggy suspiró, aun bajando las escaleras. "Bueno, supongo que sería nada genial solo dejar el cuarto de Arnold sin siquiera decir adiós. Y supongo que no sería la cosa más ñoña del mundo disculparme con Helga…"

Eugene miró hacia Iggy y luego a Sheena. "Y yo rompí todos esos platos… alguien podría lastimarse si solo los dejo ahí en el piso." Él y Sheena caminaron de vuelta a la pila de platos rotos y comenzaron a tirar los restos en el cesto de basura de Arnold.

"¡Bueno, yo por lo mientras me voy de aquí! ¡Ahí se ven, idiotas!" Curly hizo un salto hacia la salida. Desesperada, Phoebe miró hacia Rhonda cuyos ojos estaban bien abiertos al darse cuenta de lo que Phoebe tenía en mente. Viendo la mirada con plegaria en los ojos de la joven asiática, suspiró y dijo desde el sofá de Arnold en una voz plana, "Oh, Curly. ¿Dónde está mi Curly?"

Al instante, Curly detuvo sus pasos y se giró hacia Rhonda, una sonrisa retorcida en el rostro. "¡Papito sabía que vendrías, pastelito!" Corrió hacia ella con los brazos abiertos.

Con un suspiro aburrido, Rhonda se levantó del sofá y presionó el botón de voltear el sofá de vuelta en la pared mientras Curly golpeaba contra él, atrapándolo efectivamente detrás de nuevo.

"¡¿Oigan, dónde está mi dulzura?! ¡Lo prometiste!" Curly pateó el sofá desde adentro de la pared.

Rhonda tiró el control remoto en uno de los buros de Arnold y se giró hacia Phoebe con una mirada aburrida. "¿Eso es todo, Señorita Heyerdahl?"

"Gracias, Rhonda." Phoebe sonrió hacia la chica de cabello negro ante el intento acertado de mantener a Curly.

Rhonda suspiró y se sentó en el suelo, jugando abstenidamente con su celular. "Oh, Phoebe… después de todo esto, será mejor que Helga termine siento una _increíble_ persona…"

La sonrisa de Phoebe se agrandó. "Bueno, yo creo que lo es…"

Viendo que Rhonda estaba demasiado distraída con su teléfono para escucharla más, Phoebe caminó hacia donde Brainy aún estaba dormido y pensó para sí misma. _'Solo espero que Arnold encuentre una manera de hacer que ella lo demuestre…'_

Un poco más tarde, la puerta se abrió…

* * *

 _Mientras tanto, de vuelta en la habitación de Helga…_

La quijada de Helga cayó por completo. "¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ!"

Los ojos de Gerald se abrieron grandes y no pudo evitar dejar salir un pequeño gritito. "¡Ahh!"

Miriam Pataki, aun de pie en el marco de la puerta con su esposo, sonrió airadamente. "Hola cariño-oh, y hola, um… Jerry ¿cierto?"

Big Bob Pataki miró de su hija mejor hacia el joven sentando en la cama con ella y recordó la breve explicación de porque Helga estaba exactamente en problemas hoy, de repente gritó, "¡Helga! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!"

Gerald se giró hacia una muy conmocionada y muy asustada (y ahora sin palabras) Helga y luego de regreso a su increíblemente enojado padre. "Oh uh…"

* * *

 _Mientras tanto, de vuelta en el baño…_

"Toc, toc Helg-¡Ah!"

"¡AH!" Lila se levantó de golpe, completamente aterrorizada. Olga de pie en la puerta de cara hacia ella y Arnold, sus manos sobre la boca cubriendo su pequeño grito.

"¡OLGA!" Arnold casi se cae hacía atrás en la bañera, aunque logró mantener el equilibrio al agarrarse de una de las manos de Lila, ahora rígidas y frías.

Los ojos de Olga se abrieron como platos. "¿Arnold…? ¿Hermanita menor…?" Se giró hacia Lila quien había cerrado los ojos, incapaz de ver la decepción que inevitablemente llegaría al rostro de su hermana mayor cuando se diera cuenta de lo que exactamente estaba pasando. Aún en shock, Olga comenzó, "Pero… cómo.."

De repente, los tres giraron su atención al cruzar el pasillo donde una conmoción similar estaba pasando.

Arnold miró hacia una Lila temblorosa y de vuelta hacia Olga y tragó saliva. "Oh uh…"

* * *

Nota de la traductora: _Recuerden que la autora (Azure129) pide que los reviews si gustan los puedan poner en la historia original, aún si los reviews están en español. Ella dice que sabe un poco de español y que le daría mucho gusto leerlos y saber lo que opinan de su historia._


	9. Un montón de discursos largos Parte 1

Por: Azure129

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

 _Nota de traductora: Este fic en su idioma original se encuentra en inglés. La autora Azure129 me dio el permiso para poder traducirle su excelente trabajo al español y espero poder hacer una buena adaptación a nuestro idioma. Hey Arnold! No me pertenece ni mucho menos el fanfic original (Tutoring Arnold). Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción. Espero lo disfruten._

 _Además, la autora original pide que los reviews si gustan los puedan poner en la historia original en español. Ella dice que sabe un poco de español y que le daría mucho gusto leerlos y saber lo que opinan de su historia._

* * *

 **Capítulo 9 parte 1: Un montón de discursos largos**

* * *

"¡Bien hecho, Geraldo!"

"¡¿Qué?!" Exclamó Gerald, girándose hacia Helga con los ojos sorprendidos y bien abiertos. "¿Cómo es esto _mi_ culpa?"

Helga se cruzó de brazos y resopló, muy consciente de que no podía defenderse de esa acusación pero aún sintiendo la necesidad de culpar a 'alguien' por el increíble desastre donde estaba metida. "Oh, cállate, pelos largos. ¡No estoy de humor!"

Gerald se dejó caer en la silla y giró los ojos. "Oh, no estás de 'humor', bien-"

Helga le gruñó y lo observó, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzarle otra amenaza…

"¡Chicos, ya basta!" Tanto Helga como Gerald se giraron hacia Arnold, sorprendidos por su repentino estallido.

Helga, Gerald y Arnold estaban en el cuarto de trofeos de la casa Pataki, esperando por el regreso de los padres de Helga y Olga Pataki, quienes aún estaban hablando entre ellos en el piso de arriba.

Helga se quedó en silencio momentáneamente por la exclamación de Arnold, pero después de un segundo de restablecer su naturaleza dominante replicó con un bufido, "¡Oye, _él_ empezó!"

Arnold podía ver que Gerald planeaba un contraataque (sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y ya tenía la boca abierta), pero él lo interrumpió al dirigirse a Helga. "Helga ¿no se supone que ustedes deberían estar arreglando las cosas allá arriba? ¿Para que así dejaran de pelear?" Puso sus manos en las caderas.

Helga pestañeó, sorprendida del ligero tono amenazador en su voz, pero no titubeó. "Ajá, bueno… ¡en eso estábamos! Pero, en serio, Cabeza de balón, tu mejor amigo está a punto de convertirse en la persona más terca y mandona que he conocido en mi vida-¡¿cómo lo aguantas?!" Apuntó el pulgar en dirección a Gerald.

Esta vez Arnold no fue lo suficientemente rápido para silenciar a Gerald. Se levantó de la silla en donde estaba sentado. "¡¿Perdóname?! ¡Tú fuiste la que intentaste matarme allá arriba!"

Ante esta acusación, Arnold cruzó los brazos y levantó una ceja hacia Helga exigiendo una explicación. A la defensiva, Helga levantó las manos y respondió. "Oye, oye ¡era una broma! Además," se giró hacia Gerald, con el ceño fruncido de nuevo, "¡Tú me amenazaste primero diciendo que irías por Olga!"

Gerald suspiró, dándose cuenta que esta pelea de apuntarse con el dedo no los estaba llevando a ningún lado. "Lo que sea, Helga…" Se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla y se giró para que sus piernas colgaran por un lado. "Bueno, al menos aclaramos una cosa allá arriba; ya sé cuál es el secreto, así que finalmente puedo saber de lo que están hablando."

Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron como platos. Se giró rápidamente hacia Helga, su rostro ligeramente pálido. "Quieres decir que-"

Ella lo interrumpió con la voz un poco asustada antes de que pudiera decir nada más. "Uh, más o menos…" Helga se aclaró la garganta y se jaló el cuello de la playera, sintiendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Finalmente, tragó saliva e intentó volver a su actitud dominante. "¡Digamos que le dije lo suficiente para que no tengas que estarte lamentando!"

Al unísono, ambos chicos se giraron hacia Helga Pataki y dijeron con una voz muy confundida. "¿Eh?"

Helga miró de uno a otro. Gerald la miró sospechosamente. "Helga ¿qué quieres decir con que me dijiste 'lo suficiente?" Arnold apenas había levantado una ceja, igual de inseguro de lo que quería decir Helga.

La joven niña de 10 años tragó saliva y cuidadosamente consideró su respuesta. Se decidió por dirigirse hacia Arnold. "Bueno… Arnold," volvió su mirada hacia los ojos confundidos del chico de cuarto grado con cabeza de balón, "Uh… Gerald me explicó como habías estado actuando algo… 'confundido'… sobre el 'secreto', y que parecías que necesitabas a alguien para hablarlo… como él, por ejemplo," Señaló con el pulgar en dirección de Gerald, "Así que le dije-"

Arnold la interrumpió con un toque de sorpresa y susto en su voz, su rostro rojo también. "Así que quieres decir que en realidad sabe que tú-"

Helga rápidamente le explicó. "SABE QUÉ… um… que soy Voz Profunda… ¿je, je?" Terminó la oración con una risita avergonzada.

Esperó por una respuesta, sus ojos apretados mirando hacia abajo, demasiada temerosa para ver que tanto la expresión confundida de Arnold pudiera decirle a Gerald que en realidad ese no era exactamente el 'secreto' al que Arnold, Lila y Helga se habían estado refiriendo en la habitación.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa no se encontró con algún tipo de reclamo por parte de Gerald al saber que había algo que estaba ocultado. En su lugar, Helga notó la sombra de Arnold acercarse a ella, y miró hacia arriba para ver una muy sorprendida expresión en el rostro del chico con cabeza de balón. Levantó una ceja y estaba a punto de preguntarle que estaba haciendo cuando de repente él habló. "¿Realmente es eso por lo que crees que es todo esto, Helga?"

Helga lo miró, sus ojos bien abiertos y tragó saliva. Arnold estaba muy cerca, su rostro justo frente al de ella mientras esperaba una respuesta a la pregunta. Ella comenzó a respirar más profundamente, nerviosa ante su proximidad (y a este punto olvidándose por completo de Gerald). "Yo… yo…" por un momento, Helga se encontró petrificada en su lugar-casi hipnotizada por la cercanía de su amado. Aún ante el riesgo de decirle la verdad, aún ante el riesgo de perder su reputación de chica dura, aún ante el riesgo de que sus padres y hermana bajaran por las escaleras en cualquier momento para encontrarlos justos de esta manera… no podía separarse de Arnold.

Sin embargo, de repente, el sonido de pasos de alguien acercándose trajo a Helga fuera de sus fantasías de bodas de verano, cercas pintadas de blanco y 2.5 niños y sintió el poder del habla regresar. "Yo… quiero decir… debería… uh…" Podía sentir que se estaba sonrojando y agitó sus manos sudorosas con ansiedad, "… ir por…"

"LILA."

Helga al instante se giró hacia Gerald con una ceja levantada, curiosa por saber porque había terminado la oración por ella. Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, Lila (quien en realidad acababa de entrar a la habitación) habló en su lugar. "Oh, hola, Gerald. ¿Pasa algo?"

Arnold, Gerald y Helga estaban viendo a Lila; habían estado tan envueltos en su conversación que casi habían olvidado que había estado en la cocina hablando por teléfono con su padre explicándole porque aún no había regresado a casa de su vida a la casa de Arnold hacía más de una hora.

Sin embargo, más que responder su pregunta, Gerald se levantó de su silla y apuntó con el dedo directo a la chica pelirroja. "¡Eso es-LILA!"

Los ojos de Lila se agrandaron y pestañeó sorprendida. "¿Disculpa?"

De nuevo Gerald no respondió pero, en su lugar, giró al instante su atención de vuelta a Helga. La aparición de Lila junto con la sospechosa explicación de Helga a Arnold le había hecho que recordara algo muy importante; el persistente cuestionamiento que había sentido en la habitación de Helga antes de que el resto de la familia Pataki hubiera llegado a interrumpir su conversación-la inconsistencia sin identificar con su secreto que no había sido capaz de poner en palabras en ese entonces. Escrudiñó a Helga por un momento, pensando en los detalles.

"¡Oye, toma una fotografía, Geraldo, durará más!" Dijo Helga, acercándose a él con una mueca en la cara y las manos en la cadera.

Sin molestarse por su actitud, Gerald de repente dijo en voz alta lo que estaba pensando. "Helga ¡le dijiste a Lila tu secreto durante la obra escolar!"

Helga giró los ojos y resopló, girándose hacia Arnold. "Cielos, Cabeza de balón-¿necesitabas ayuda para meterte a una casa y elegiste a alguien que le toma 20 minutos procesar un poco de información?" Sonrió hacia Gerald. "Eres todo un genio, pelos de espagueti ¿lo sabías?" Helga sabía que estaba confiando demasiado en el sarcasmo pero, entre esperar a que sus padres y su hermana finalmente bajaran y el sentido del tono acusatorio en el tono de voz de Gerald, sus nervios estaban casi al filo y necesitaba _algo_ para distraerse.

Gerald se le acercó, un gesto molesto en el rostro. "Pataki ¡ya tuve suficiente de ti! Ahora, escucha-si le dijiste a Lila tu secreto durante la obra escolar eso quiere decir que existe desde hace al menos cuatro meses-"

Enojada ante su agresión, Helga frunció el ceño y lo interrumpió. "Mira, Geraldo, entiendo que este ha sido un día bastante estresante ¡pero nadie me habla así! Ahora, di tu punto o callat-"

Él la interrumpió con una voz triunfante y determinada. "No eras Voz Profunda hasta hace unas pocas semanas ¡así que no hay manera de que ese sea tu secreto!"

Helga había estado pensando en potenciales respuestas a lo que fuera que Gerald pudiera decir, pero no había esperado eso. Su rostro al instante palideció y sintió como se le caía el corazón del pecho. Notó como la ceja de Gerald se levantaba cuestionando su obvia reacción asustada.

Lilia interrumpió el interrogatorio. "Helga, estoy confundida, ¿quién es Voz Profunda? Pensé que el único secreto que tenías era sobre tus sentimientos por Ar-"

"¡LILA!" Helga salió de su shock y al instante corrió hacia la confundida pelirroja, interrumpiéndola. "¿Puedo verte en mi oficina un momento?" Colocó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Lila y comenzó a guiarla hacia la cocina.

En una voz insegura pero cómplice, respondió Lila. "Um… por supuesto, Helga, pero estaría completamente agradecida si me dijeras que-"

"Lila, Itchen-Kay, Ow-Nay…" (N.A. Latín para 'Cocina, ahora') dijo Helga con una sonrisa forzada. Y con eso llevó a Lila al pasillo (y lejos del oído de Gerald.)

Gerald lanzó una mirada interrogatoria hacia su mejor amigo, quien a duras penas cerró los ojos y suspiró… "Gerald… por favor, solo no preguntes…"

* * *

"¡Fiu, eso estuvo cerca!" Helga Pataki, ahora a solas en la cocina con una muy confundida Lila, se dejó caer sobre la silla del desayunador y se dirigió hacia su amiga. "Lila, mira, no tengo mucho tiempo para llegar a los detalles así que aquí está la versión resumida." Helga se levantó y puso las manos en la cadera. "Primero, Gerald no tiene ni idea de cuál es mi secreto real así que no lo actualices -¡NUNCA! Segundo, le dije que mi secreto era que le ayudé a él y a Arnold a salvar el vecindario el mes pasado, disfrazada como una misteriosa figura llamada Voz Profunda ¡y si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, se quedaras con esa historia si te pregunta algo al respecto! Y tercero –y esto es MUY importante ¡así que mueve esas trenzas lejos de tus orejas y escúchalo bien!" Si Olga te pregunta algo y digo LO QUE SEA sobre mí y Arnold, no digas ni una palabra… ¿lo entiendes?"

Lila tragó saliva y asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

Ante esta respuesta, Helga sonrió y se relajó un poco, recargándose cómodamente en el asiento. "Bien-eso supuse."

Lila sonrió, aún un poco nerviosa. "No te preocupes, Helga-Estoy completamente segura que no tendré problema en mantener tu secreto sobre Arnold."

El ceño fruncido regresó al rostro de Helga al igual que el sarcasmo en su voz por un momento. "Bien, porque recuerda, si alguna vez le dices a alguien…" Helga hizo un gesto como apretando el cuello con sus mismas manos, similar al que había hecho para amenazar a Lila hacia tantos meses cuando le dijo por primera vez sobre su amor por Arnold.

Lila no pude evitar más que tragar saliva y ponerse una mano en el cuello. Sin embargo, intentó mantener su actitud positiva y preguntó complaciente en un intento de cambiar el tema, "Así que ¿hay algo más de lo que quieras hablar, Helga?"

Estaba esperando que Helga respondiera con un sarcástico 'no' y regresar al salón de trofeos. Sin embargo, en su lugar, hubo una ligera pausa y notó que el rostro de Helga se suavizaba.

Helga tragó saliva y preguntó con una voz mucho menos amenazadora, "Ajá, eh… Lila, ¿me puedes traer una Yahoo del refrigerador y sentarte por un segundo?"

Lila parpadeó, sorprendida ante su petición. "Por supuesto, Helga."

La peliroja rápido tomó bebidas para las dos y luego se volvió a sentar a la mesa junto a Helga, sonriendo ampliamente.

Helga tomó un sorbo de su refresco y estuvo en silencio por un momento como si le fuera difícil encontrar las palabras para expresar lo que tenía que decir. Empezó lentamente. "Y… ¿le dijiste a tu papá lo que pasó?"

Lila sonrió. "Oh si, Helga-Nos contamos todo. Solo le expliqué que estaba intentando ayudar a un amigo con algo y que iría a casa tan pronto como fuera posible."

"Oh… bien…" Helga estuvo callada por un momento, pero pronto continuó con una muy forzada pero sin duda alguna, sincera voz (todo esto sin hacer contacto visual con Lila). "Lila… mira, sé que hemos tenido algunos problemas en el pasado, pero… bueno, ayudaste muchísimo a Arnold hoy para llegar aquí y que Olga no se diera cuenta, y aunque tal vez no sea siempre la más 'agradable' de las personas contigo, has mantenido el secreto sobre cómo me siento sobre Arnold por meses… Y bueno, solo quería decir… decir que… Gr-gracias…" Helga forzó la última palabra y luego tomó un gran sorbo de su bebida, solo lanzando miradas en dirección de Lila.

Lila sonrió cálidamente y colocó una mano en el hombro de Helga. "Oh, Helga ¡de nada! Y en realidad no fue problema-eres nuestra amiga, y ayudar a Arnold a ayudarte a ti hoy era lo menos que podía hacer. Y por lo de tu secreto… bueno, estoy contenta de que las cosas funcionaran y que Arnold finalmente sepa cómo te sientes…" Muy inmersa en el momento, Lila no pudo evitar guiñar mientras terminaba la última oración.

Helga finalmente estaba mirando a Lila a la cara a este punto y levantó una ceja confundida ante su último gesto. "Uh, gracias… así que…" Helga intentó regresar a su compostura de bravuconería, aunque su 'furia' ya no parecía genuina. Frunció el ceño y apuntó con un dedo a Lila. "Asi que, uh… solo recuerda lo que te dije sobre Gerald y Olga y todo eso, y no tendremos problemas."

Más que lucir 'intimidada' por esa obvia muestra de enojo, Lila apenas sonrió cálidamente hacia Helga y respondió, "Lo prometo." No pudo evitar notar casi una mirada imperceptible de agradecimiento en la sonrisa de Helga.

* * *

"¡JOVENCITA, ESTÁS METIDA EN MUCHOS PROBLEMAS!" gritó Big Bob Pataki mientras se preparaba para descender las escaleras de su casa con su esposa y su hija mayor en fila.

Arnold y Gerald saltaron con sorpresa ante el sonido, sus ojos abriéndose grandes con miedo y nerviosismo.

Arnold miró en dirección de la cocida de donde Helga y Lila aún no salían. Se giró hacia su mejor amigo. "Será mejor que vaya por Helga antes de que su papá llegue aquí..."

Estaba a punto de irse cuando Gerald de repente exclamó, "¡Oye, de ninguna manera me vas a dejar solo con los Patakis! Ya tuve que lidiar con Helga cara a cara-¡no voy a hacerles cara a sus dos padres y su hermana también!"

Arnold rodó los ojos, ligeramente molesto con su mejor amigo y aún ligeramente horrorizado sobre la confrontación que pronto tendría lugar. "Bien, tú ve por Helga y Lila, y YO me quedaré aquí a esperar al señor y la señora Pataki y a Olga."

Gerald ya estaba a medio camino hacia la cocina, una sonrisa en su rostro. "Ya regreso-y recuerda ¡si él te golpea…!" Guiñó Gerald.

Arnold suspiró fastidiado. "¡Gerald, solo ve!"

Y con eso Gerald entró en el pasillo y se preparó para caminar por la puerta de la cocina, ansioso de salir del salón de trofeos y, por un momento, fuera del camino de Big Bob Pataki.

* * *

De vuelta en la cocina, Helga estaba tirando las latas vacías de refresco y alistándose para regresar junto a Arnold y Gerald.

De repente, sin embargo, sintiéndose valiente después del (más o menos) momento tierno de amistad que acababan de compartir, Lila preguntó despreocupada, "Helga, sin querer sonar entrometida, te puedo preguntar… ¿por qué no le dijiste a Gerald lo que sientes por Arnold?"

Helga, quien casi llegaba a la puerta de la cocina, suspiró y se giró para encarar a Lila en su lugar. "Lila… mira, es complicado. Tengo… tengo una reputación que mantener y además… ¡no le incumbe a nadie sobre cómo me siento sobre quien sea!" La actitud defensiva de Helga comenzó a regresar mientras terminaba su última oración.

"Oh, Helga," sonrió Lila, esperando llegar al lado bueno de Helga de nuevo, "nadie va a tratarte diferente solo porque te importa alguien… quiero decir, mírame, por ejemplo-hace algunos meses me gustaba bastante Arnold por unos pocos días y toda la escuela lo sabía ¿y me hicieron algo malo? Para nada."

Helga rodó los ojos y apretó los puños ante el recuerdo del breve 'gusto' de Lila por su amado. "Lila, no te hicieron nada porque tu reputación es ser una princesa sensible, cariñosa y mega amable- _mi_ reputación, por otro lado, involucra gobernar el cuarto grado con puño de acero. No saldría muy bien si de repente añado 'romántica empedernida' a esa descripción, si sabes a lo que me refiero." Helga se cruzo de brazos y le lanzó a Lila una mirada sarcástica.

Lila suspiró y se encogió de hombros, girándose hacía el lavabo de la cocina para lavarse las manos. "Bueno, tal vez no sería algo tan malo cambiar tu reputación, Helga-especialmente si tus sentimientos secretos son gran parte de cómo eres. Y Gerald sería la persona perfecta para probar tu nueva imagen-estoy completamente segura que respetaría tu secreto. _Es_ el mejor amigo de Arnold después de todo, y para serte honesta, Helga, no estoy segura que haya conocido a alguien con mejor juicio sobre las personas que Arnold…" Pausó, luego añadió, "Después de todo, te defendió allá en su habitación cuando nadie lo hizo justo antes de que nos fuéramos…" Sonrió, anticipando la respuesta de Helga ante esta revelación.

Helga no pudo evitar sonrojarse. "¿Él… qué?" Preguntó con cautela.

"Bueno, todos estaban en tu contra, pero Arnold les dijo que no solo eras una bravucona. Dijo que eras completamente interesante y una persona que valía la pena… y una muy buena escritora también…"

Helga se sonrojó profundamente. Pensándolo bien ¿no había Gerald mencionado algo sobre Arnold diciendo cumplidos sobre ella en su habitación? Helga se sacudió esos pensamientos e intentó ganar un poco de dureza en su voz mientras comenzaba a responder (considerando lo que todo podía significar después).

"Ajá… bueno… así que el Cabeza de balón me defendió ¡Gran cosa! ¡Defiende a todos!"

Enfrentando a Helga (y a la puerta de la cocina), Lila comenzó a hablar (sus ojos más grandes de lo usual). "Oh, hol-"

Sin molestarse en notar el inusual cambio en la expresión de Lila, Helga continuó. "Oh, no me digas 'Helga', Lila-no me importa que tan buen juicio sobre las personas sea Arnold o lo que haya dicho sobre mí-de ninguna apestosa manera voy a decirle a Gerald, 'Oye, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás pasándola bien? ¿Algo nuevo en casa? Oh, por cierto ¡estoy secretamente _enamorada_ de tu mejor amigo!'"

Helga terminó su discurso con una sonrisa sarcástica, la cual perdió rápidamente (junto con mucho de su color) al escuchar un fuerte golpe viniendo desde las proximidades de la puerta de la cocina. Se giró con un pequeño grito para ver a Gerald Johanssen desmayado en el piso justo detrás de ella. Se dio una palmada contra la frente, cerrando los ojos. "¡Criminal, si que tengo una gran bocota!"

* * *

Arnold estaba esperando nervioso en el salón de trofeos, rezando que Helga regresara antes de que lo hicieran sus padres y su hermana. De repente, para su alivio (y su confusión) entraron Helga y Lila… ¡jalando a un desmayado Gerald en el camino!

Arnold se les acercó y intentó ayudar a las dos chicas que dejaban a Gerald en la silla, "¿¡Qué pasó?!" sin pensarlo, dirigiendo su pregunta a Helga.

Helga, tomando su tono como acusatorio, frunció el ceño y respondió sarcásticamente, "Bueno, dah, Cabeza de balón-¡finalmente tuve que dormirlo! Pensé que sería lo mejor. Además, es mucho más sencillo lidiar con él así, no cree-¡Oh, no me mires así, Arnoldo- _por supuesto_ que no le pegué! Sólo entró a la cocina y se desmayó. Cielos ¡ten un poco de humor!"

Durante su respuesta, la cara de Arnold había decaído hasta que finalmente Helga no lo había podido soportar y le había dicho la verdad sobre la condición de Gerald. Arnold parpadeó unas cuantas veces, aliviado de que lo que le había pasado a su amigo había sido, de hecho, un accidente.

Los tres chicos de cuarto grado habían dejado por fin a Gerald en la silla, y Arnold fue el primero en intentar despertar a su mejor amigo con solo momentos antes de que los adultos llegaran. "¡Gerald! ¡GERALD!" Agarró a Gerald por el cuello de la playera, "¡Despierta!"

Lila se acercó e hizo un intento. "¡Oh, Gerald, por favor despierta! ¡Estoy completamente segura que no había necesidad de desmayarse después de escuchar eso!"

"Ajá, Gerald, vamo-" de repente, Arnold se giró hacia Lila con una ceja levantada confundido. "Espera ¿después de escuchar qué?"

Helga respondió en su lugar. "Nada… nada de qué preocuparse, Cabeza de balón. Probablemente ni siquiera lo recuerde después de una caída como esa. ¡Ahora, alguno de ustedes pásenme ese jarrón de allá y háganse hacia atrás! He esperado todo el día para hacer algo como esto…" Lila agarró a regañadientes el jarrón lleno desde la mesa de centro cercana y se lo pasó a Helga, quien rápidamente le lanzó el agua y las flores que tenía dentro justo en el rostro de Gerald.

Al instante, el chico de cuarto grado tosió unas pocas veces y luego abrió los ojos bien grandes. Miró a su alrededor confundido por un momento.

Helga sonrió. "Ven ¿qué les dije? Sin ningún daño."

De repente, sin embargo, su mirada cayó sobre Helga, y con una voz chillona anuncio, "¡Estás enamorada de Arnold!"

Sin dudarlo, Helga reaccionó ante la explosión a la cual temía que podía tener. Se lanzó sobre Gerald, agarrándolo por el cuello de la playera con ambas manos y murmurándole ácidamente justo de frente a la cara, "¡No digas ni una palabra más, TÚ, idiota!"

Hubo un momento de silencio, y de repente, Bob, Miriam y Olga Pataki finalmente entraron en el salón de trofeos, Bob fulminante. "¡Jovencita, más te vale sentarte y comenzar a explicarte, PRONTO!"

Helga se alejó de Gerald, aún mirándolo con desprecio, luego se giró hacia su padre y respondió sarcásticamente, "¡Claro que sí, BOB!"

"Pero entonces por qué lo tratas como si… ¡OH!" Mientras Helga se estaba preparando para el interrogatorio de su vida, Gerald lentamente estaba resolviendo los acertijos en su cabeza.

Helga se sentó en el taburete en el centro del salón, se cruzó de brazos y se aseguró de lanzarse una mirada particularmente amenazante a Gerald para decirle que se callara. Regresó su atención de nuevo hacia Bob.

Bob se sentó justo frente a ella, sin notar a Gerald. "¡Oye, oye, oye, oye, oye! No tomes esa actitud conmigo, jovencita. Ahora, ¿qué es eso sobre que estabas huyendo de tu hermana para pasar tiempo con, con… un chico?" Apuntó vagamente en dirección de los otros tres chicos de cuarto grado (uno de los cuales era un sonrojado Arnold). Bob continuó. "¡¿Y luego metes a toda esta gente a tu cuarto?!"

Helga se giró hacia su hermana mayor y dijo sarcásticamente, "Gracias Olga ¡estoy contentísima de que le explicaras _exactamente_ lo que realmente pasó!"

"Oh, hermanita bebé…" comenzó emocional.

"Así que… lo que le dijiste en el edificio… ¿pero por qué lo ayudarías si-¡OH!" Gerald comenzaba a ver algunos patrones. Helga apretó el puño. _'Cállate, Geraldo… cállate antes de que yo te callé…'_

"Ahora, Helga," Miriam intervino con algo de aire en su voz, sin prestar más atención a Gerald de lo que su esposo había hecho, "escucha a tu padre-solo está buscando lo mejor para ti… además, no debiste dejar a tu hermana de esa manera…"

Su padre frunció el ceño. "Eso es cierto, Olga-¡correr hacia la calle de esa manera! Y sólo tienes-¿siete, correcto?"

"Es 'Helga', PAPÁ, y tengo diez. Y, además, siempre camino sola-¡¿Por qué importa tanto de repente?!"

Finalmente, Olga habló, una expresión severa pero preocupada en su rostro. "Importa bastante, hermanita bebé ¡porque deliberadamente me desobedeciste! Y lo que es peor, hiciste que tus amigos," señaló a los otros tres chicos de cuarto grado, "¡nos mintieran a mami, papi y a mí!"

Bob habló de nuevo. "Eso es correcto-¿por qué no puedes ser más como Olga? Ella nunca hizo nada como esto cuando tenía tu edad-¿por qué no estabas tomando notas sobre su comportamiento en ese entonces?"

Helga giró lo ojos. "Cielos, no lo sé, Bob-¡¿tal vez porque ni siquiera había nacido?!"

"Oh, Helga…" intervino Miriam con el ceño fruncido ante la respuesta sarcástica de su hija.

"¡¿'Oh' qué?!" Se giró hacia su madre, señalando con sus manos hacia su padre. "¡¿De qué otra manera se supone que responda a esa pregunta?!"

"Pero aún no entiendo cómo es que estas instruyendo a Arnold en… quiero decir, cómo es posible que estés escribiendo un - ¡OH! Oh… no, esa es buena…" Gerald estaba intentando contener una risita mientras finalmente se daba cuenta que… o mejor dicho sobre 'quien'… estaba dedicada toda la poesía de Helga G. Pataki. Helga giró rápidamente la cabeza y prácticamente gruñó en su dirección. Afortunadamente, sus padres y hermana no estaban prestando atención a los intercambios entre los dos niños de cuarto grado.

Olga dio un paso adelante y puso las manos en los hombros de su hermana menor, y dijo con una voz muy sincera, "Helga, solo queremos saber porque hiciste todo esto- esto es todo, hermanita bebé, en serio." Sonrió.

Con un gesto de frustración, Helga empujó lejos las manos de su hermana. "Grrr… ¡Eso es lo que he estado intentado explicarte todo el día, Olga! ¡Pero, en serio, no escuchas!"

Helga se levantó, demandando la atención de todos. "Intenté explicarte porque necesitaba llegar a la casa de Arnold, pero en su lugar solo te inventaste una loca idea y me callaste por completo." Helga se giró hacia sus padres. "Y luego ustedes dos llegan aquí y empiezan a acusarme de un montón de cosas si siquiera preguntar o preocuparse porqué las hice ¡o siquiera saber si son ciertas! Criminal ¡sólo estaba intentando tener una calificación decente en Inglés!" Helga se sentó de nuevo en el banco, cruzando los brazos y anunció en un nivel más bajo de voz pero obviamente muy enojado. "Ahora, por última vez-" apuntó hacia Arnold, luego hacia Gerald y Lila consecutivamente, "No estoy saliendo con ARNOLD. Sólo estaba dándole sesiones de estudio en su casa y Gerald y Lila solo llegaron. Luego vinieron aquí para ver cómo estaba después de que mi hermana mayor decidiera HUMILLARME enfrente de toda nuestra clase. ¿Lo entienden?" Miró hacia los tres adultos de pie frente a ella. "Ahora, si ya terminaron de copiar a la inquisición española, me voy a ir a mi cuarto." Y con eso, Helga se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

De repente, Big Bob rompió el silencio, dirigiéndose hacia su hija menor. "¡Jovencita, regresa aquí ahora mismo!"

Helga se detuvo y se giró, su rostro aun lleno de furia pero con una ceja levantada con curiosidad ante lo que podría venir después. De mala gana, dio un solo paso hacia atrás pero se rehusó a dar más espacio que ese.

"Ahora, escucha," repentinamente, la voz de Bob se suavizó y, nervioso, se rascó la parte de atrás del cuello con la mano derecha, "¡ninguna hija mía sale con algún chico a menos de que yo de mi consentimiento!" Intentó ocultarlo, pero su preocupación era obvia. "¿Cómo sabemos que ese… ese… _Alfred_ es suficientemente bueno para nuestra Olga? ¡¿uh?!" se dirigió hacia su esposa.

Hubo un momento de silencio, durante el cual las otras seis personas en la habitación intentaron absorber este nuevo lado de la personalidad de Bob. Miriam levantó la voz. "Bob," colocó una mano en el hombro de su esposo, "Estoy segura que Arnold es un chico maravilloso…"

"¡Por quinta vez, no estoy saliendo con Arnold!" Gritó Helga, finalmente harta de la acusación.

Ignorándola, continuó Bob, esta vez acercándose a Arnold. "Ahora, escúchame muchacho ¿quién te crees que eres para meterte a escondidas a la habitación de MÍ hija, y llevarla SOLA a la tuya-"

"¡SUFICIENTE!"

Ante este punto, Big Bog tenía un dedo apuntando directamente al rostro muy horrorizado (y completamente rojo) de Arnold. Helga, sin embargo, incapaz de soportar que nadie amenazara a su amado, saltó justo entre ellos antes de que su padre pudiera ir más lejos.

"Olga, tu-"

"¡HELGA, PAPÁ! Es Helga, y este es Arnold, y, y…" tragó saliva, finalmente comenzando a perder algo de coraje pero determinada a hacer ver su punto a pesar de todo, "Y aunque no hay absolutamente nada entre nosotros," sus mejillas se pintaron de rosa, "y aunque solo soy su tutora… aún así no puedes hablarle de esa manera. Es listo, divertido y una muy buena persona, y cualquiera persona sería afortunada de tenerlo como amigo o… ¡algo más!"

Por unos momentos, padre e hija solo se miraron entre ellos desafiantes, sin decir una sola palabra.

De repente, la persona más inesperada rompió el silencio. "Señor Pataki, déjeme decirle con toda honestidad que no hay nada entre mi viejo, Arnold y su hija, Helga."

La atención de Bob (y también la de Helga) se giraron hacia Gerald Johanssen quien se había levantado y se acercó hacia ellos. El chico de cuarto grado, con su sonrisa más convicente, y preparado para sacar todo su encanto natural y carisma en un intento de relajar las cosas con el Señor Pataki. Tanto Helga como Arnold levantaron las cejas confundidos, y dijeron al mismo tiempo, "¿Eh?"

Bob se alejó de su hija y fue hacia Gerald. "¿Y quién diablos eres tú?"

Gerald habló con una voz confiada. "Soy Gerald. Un gusto conocerle. Un lugar muy agradable aquí, por cierto… ¿Rey de los localizadores, correcto?"

Big Bob pestañeó confundido, dividido entre el enojo y los halagos. "Uh… ajá… ¿así que qué estabas diciendo?"

Gerald se acercó hacia Helga y Arnold. "Bueno, Señor Pataki, puedo decirle sin duda alguna que Helga solo ha estado instruyendo a Arnold; en poesía en realidad…"

Bob se giró hacia Helga. "¿Poesía? ¿Desde cuándo escribes poesía?"

Helga cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la cara con clara desesperación. _'Genial, nos acabamos de asegurar que oficialmente todos en la ciudad sepan sobre mi poesía. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Vamos a hacer que otro de mis secretos se vuelva de dominio público? ¡Criminal, este fin de semana ha sido una pesadilla!'_

Gerald se aclaró la garganta para regresar la atención hacia él. "De cualquier manera, como iba diciendo, ella solo es su tutora. De hecho, Lila y yo hemos estado con ellos todo el fin de semana obteniendo ayuda de Helga para nuestra tarea de poesía que tenemos para mañana ¿cierto, Lila?"

"Mmmm…" Lila miró hacia Gerald, quien le guiñó un ojo. "Oh, um… sí, eso es totalmente correcto… eh, Helga ha sido una completa ayuda…"

Gerald le sonrió a Big Bob, "Listo, allí lo tiene, no hay nada entre su hija y Arnold-solo un grupo de amigos hacienda tarea."

Bob aún parecía inseguro. "No lo sé…"

De repente (y en bien intencionado intento por ayudar, pero sin pensar realmente en las consecuencias de su sugerencia) Lila dijo con una sonrisa entusiasta. "Oh, Helga realmente es una poetiza maravillosa… ¿porqué no les muestras algo de lo que has escrito Helga? Entonces podrán ver porque el Sr. Simmons te eligió para que ayudaras a Arn… digo… a nosotros."

Los ojos de Helga se abrieron como platos y agitó la cabeza ligeramente en un 'no' hacia Lila.

Olga sonrió. "¡Oh, esa es una idea maravillosa, Lila! ¿Helga, por qué no traes algunos de tus poemas y nos los lees a mami, papi y a mí? Oh, sabes que he tomado un montón de clases de poesía en la universidad, Helga-tal vez podría darte a ti y a tus amigos algunos tips. Por supuesto, no espero que sus proyectos sean tan avanzados como las cosas en las que he trabajado yo…"

"¡Gracias, Olga, ya lo entendimos!" Le dijo de mala gana a su hermana.

Big Bob lo consideró por un momento y luego añadió, "Ajá… esa es una buena idea. Si les estás dando clases a estos niños, jovencita ¿entonces por qué no hacerlo aquí? Muéstranos algunas de las cosas que haces en esa escuela."

"Haré algunos smoothies para todos… ¿qué tipo de fruta les gusta, niños?" Miriam se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Un pequeño y nervioso gruñido llegó desde una obvia sudorosa Helga Pataki. Viendo el efecto que toda esta escena estaba causando en ella, la sonrisa de Lila se evaporó por completo en una mirada de confusión y preocupación.

De repente, y de nuevo para la total confusión y sorpresa de Helga, Gerald llegó al rescate de nuevo. "Saben, esa es realmente una gran idea…" suspiró dramáticamente, "pero desafortunadamente, todas las cosas de Helga están en la casa de Arnold, verán, ella ha… eh…" y un brillo llegó a al ojo de Gerald mientras una idea se le ocurría, "… ella ha estado enseñándole a toda nuestra clase allá. De hecho, nos están esperando en la Casa de Huéspedes justo ahora…" Puso una mano en el hombro de Helga. "Y es por eso que venimos aquí-para traer a nuestra tutora. Así que, si está bien, nos vamos de regreso a la casa de Arnold…" Gerald puso su otra mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo y le hizo una seña a Lila, preparando a sus tres compañeros de clase de salir para salir de la habitación.

"¡Espera un minuto!" Los chicos de cuatro grado se detuvieron ante el sonido de la voz de Bob Pataki. Bob se giró hacia su hija mayor. "Olga, tu recogiste a Helga de la casa de… eh… Arnold ¿sabes algo de lo que están diciendo?"

Olga parpadeó. "Bueno, esta mañana sonaba como que ella iba a ver a Arnold a solas… pero cuando llegué allá, si vi a todos sus pequeños amigos en el cuarto de Arnold también." Se giró a su hermana menor. "¿Helga, por qué no me dijiste que era eso lo que estaba pasando?"

Helga se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente. "Yo no… eh… pensé que era… ¿obvio? Je, je…"

"Ves, te dije que habría una explicación razonable, Bob." Dijo Miriam sonriéndole a su esposo.

Bob se giró hacia su esposa, intentando mantener un aire de superioridad a pesar del hecho de que un niño de 10 años había probado que él estaba mal. "Supongo…" Miró hacia Arnold, "¡pero 'ser tu tutora' es lo único que mi hija va a hacer contigo!"

Arnold sonrió, intentando ocultar su sonrojo. "Helga ha sido una gran ayuda señor Pataki… estoy seguro que obtendré una A gracias a ella."

"¡Bueno, estoy completamente segura que será mejor que nos vayamos!" Lila se levantó y sonrió, esperando ser de alguna ayuda a la conversación después de su aparente error sobre la poesía. Los cuatro niños comenzaron a caminar con determinación hacia la salida de la casa de los Pataki.

De repente, Olga dijo, "Oh, hermanita bebé, no caminen ¡yo los llevaré! Me encantaría ver a todos tus pequeños amigos nuevamente, y para disculparme por alejarte de su lado…"

"No Olga… solo…no…" Para este punto Helga ya tenía suficiente-cada vez que parecían que las cosas iban a funcionar en este fin de semana, algo salía mal. Nada parecía fluir _ligeramente_ -era como si el mundo le estuviera exigiendo su secreto (su secreto en realidad) y no fuera a tomar un no por respuesta (al menos no sin ponerla en los dos días más estresantes de su vida).

"Oh, no digas tonterías, Helga-¡todos al auto y estaremos allí en un santiamén!" Y con eso, Olga salió por la puerta. En unos segundos, el sonido de un carro encendiéndose y el claxon sonando se pudo escuchar desde la ventana de la habitación de trofeos.

Helga apretó los dientes y se preparo para caminar hacia el pórtico y explicarme a su hermana firme y simplemente que no los llevaría a la Casa de Huéspedes. _'De ninguna manera me voy a meter a ese carro con Olga e involucrar a toda la clase en todo esto…'_

Sin embargo, una repentina exclamación del Gran Bob (quien, en los últimos minutos, había estado pensando algo en la cabeza de lo que había ocurrido en su casa desde que había regresado) rápidamente la hizo cambiar de parecer. "¡Oye, espera un minuto!" Apuntó hacia Gerald, quien (aunque estaba aún intentando mantener su actitud confiada y positiva) no pudo evitar tragar saliva ante el sonido del intimidante hombre frente a él. "Sí mi hija estaba ayudando a Alfred allá arriba ¡¿entonces por qué estabas TÚ a solas con ella en su recámara?!" Se giró hacia su hija menor. "¡¿HELGA?!"

Los ojos de Helga se abrieron como platos y se dirigió hacia sus otros tres compañeros antes de que este nuevo conflicto pudiera llegar más lejos. "Está bien, ya escucharon a Olga ¡vámonos!"

"¡Correcto!" Lila, Arnold y Gerald dijeron al unísono, y de repente los cuatro chicos de diez años salieron volando por la puerta de la casa de los Pataki hacia el convertible de Olga.

Olga (sin saber de la reciente idea de su padre allá en la casa) se giró hacia Helga quien de repente se había sentado justo detrás de ella. "Bien, ahora asegúrate de ponerte el cinturón de seguridad, hermanita be-" Helga (al igual que Arnold, Lila y Gerald) se pusieron los cinturones antes de que siquiera Olga pudiera terminar la oración.

Helga la interrumpió con un grito asustado. "¡Maneja!"

"Oh, muy bien". Y con eso el grupo aceleró hacia la Casa de Huéspedes de Arnold, y hacia el resto de la clase de cuarto grado.

* * *

"¡No quería que pasara, dije que no iba a dejar que pasara pero, por Dios santo, no puedo creer que a pesar de todo EN REALIDAD estoy en el auto con Olga y que ciertamente vamos a involucrar a toda la clase en esto!" Terminó de murmurar Helga para ella misma mientras se recargaba en el asiento.

Olga ajustó uno de los espejos retrovisores para poder tener una vista de Helga. "¿Dijiste algo, hermanita bebé?"

Durante sus primeros minutos en el auto que siguieron a su rápido escape, Helga se había comenzado a tranquilizar un poco de la tensión en la casa de los Pataki. Sin embargo, para este momento la realidad de regresar a la casa de Arnold con Olga por fin le estaba cayendo en veinte. _'Hmph… tal vez debimos probar suerte con Bob. Quiero decir, Olga ya le dijo a todos que escribo poesía ¡¿quién más hay que pueda humillarme?!'_

"¿Hermanita bebé?" Olga intentó de nuevo, esta vez interrumpiendo a Helga de sus pensamientos.

La rubia de diez años parpadeó. "¿Eh? Oh, nada…" Se dejó caer aún más en el asiento y miró hacia la ventana. _'Bueno, tal vez no sea tan malo-probablemente todos se fueron ya… sólo le diré a Olga que ya casi acabábamos con la sesión de tutoría cuando ella llegó, y que todos debieron irse a casa para comer… ¡ajá, eso funcionará, es un plan excelente!'_

"Gerald," Lila se giró desde el asiento del copiloto hacia Gerald, quien estaba sentado justo detrás de ella, "um… estoy completamente segura que para cuando lleguemos a la casa de Arnold para terminar la, um, 'sesión de estudios', la gente va a estar uh… confundida… sobre, um" Lila lanzó una mirada hacia Olga y luego se giró de nuevo a Gerald, insegura de cómo poner en palabras su miedo sobre la incómoda confrontación que vendría (al menos sin decirle a Olga el hecho de que todo eso era una mentira muy elaborada).

Gerald terminó la oración de Lila. "¿Te refieres al hecho de que Olga este nuevo con nosotros?"

"Eh…" Lila levantó una ceja confundida hacia Gerald, quien le guiñó un ojo haciéndole ver que realmente sabía lo que quería decir. "Si, Gerald."

"No te preocupes sobre eso," respondió casualmente. "Solo déjamelo a mí…"

Arnold, sentado entre Gerald y Helga, se giró hacia su mejor amigo con una mirada aún más confundida de la de Lila y murmuró, "¿Gerald, estás seguro que esto va a funcionar?"

"¡Será pan comido!" murmuró. "Solo llegaremos, anunciaremos que Helga regreso para apoyarnos como tutora, y luego ellos seguirán el juego. ¿Qué puede salir mal?" Gerald sonrió confiado hacia Arnold.

Escuchando esta conversación, Helga (de vuelta a su usual ceño fruncido), se dirigió hacia los chicos. "Chicos, están perdiendo el tiempo-todos se deben haber ido para este momento. ¡Quiero decir, es casi una hora! ¡¿Por qué se molestarían en esperar?!"

Arnold tragó saliva y se sonrojó, evitando los ojos de Helga. Helga, sin embargo, siendo la persona perceptiva que es, al instante la tomo contra su instinto que la estaba evitando. "¿Arnold, qué pasa?"

Arnold se aclaró la garganta y comenzó lentamente. "Bueno, algo así como que hice que todos prometieran que se quedarían hasta que nosotros regresáramos… para que pudieran disculparse contigo…"

Arnold esperó por una respuesta enojada de Helga pero solo se encontró con una risita y un pequeño golpe en el hombro. "Cielos, Cabeza de Balón ¡realmente me preocupaste por un segundo! ¡¿Les dijiste que esperaran para que pudieran disculparse _CONMIGO_?! ¡¿Le dijiste a gente como Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, Harold Berman, Iggy… que esperaran por quien sabe cuánto tiempo para ser agradables _conmigo?!"_ Helga se cruzó de brazos y piernas. "¡Ahora sé que no están allá!" Suspiró y puso una mano detrás de la cabeza con una sonrisa relajada. "¡Esto debe de ser pan comido!"

La expresión de Arnold se volvió molesta. "Helga, sé que no tienes la mejor relación con todos en nuestra clase, pero creo que deberías de darles un poco más de crédito-todos se preocupan por ti y sienten haber lastimado tus sentimientos."

"Ajá, claro…" Resopló Helga, regresando a su ceño fruncido.

"Helga," Arnold la tomó por uno de los hombros y la giró para que pudiera verlo a la cara, "¡Estoy hablando en serio! La gente no te 'odia' tanto como crees, y tal vez si dejaras de alejarlos y comenzaras a tratarlos cómo quisieras que te trataran…"

Helga lo interrumpió, girando los ojos. "Oh, aquí viene-el discurso de 'la regla de oro."

Arnold la ignoró, continuando lo que estaba diciendo. "Entonces… tal vez te darías cuenta de que tan especial eres para las personas… ¡qué tan buena relación puedes tener con alguien que se preocupa por ti tanto como tú te preocupas por ellos!"

Y con eso, Arnold se cruzó de brazos y se giró lejos de Helga, con una mirada frustrada en la cara.

Le tomó un momento a Helga procesar lo que acababa de decirle Arnold, pero una vez que lo hizo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se le sonrojaron las mejillas. Miró hacia Arnold, esperando por algún tipo de señal de que sus palabras eran más que el producto de su enojo. _'De alguien que se preocupa por ti tanto como tú te preocupas por ellos…'_

Sin embargo, Arnold apenas continuó sentado y viendo hacia delante, sin darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir… o sus implicaciones…

De repente, Gerald habló, mirando hacia la Arnold y a la nerviosa chica aun observándolo. "Ustedes dos son todo un caso ¿lo sabían?"

Ambos chicos de cuarto grado lo miraron. "¿Eh?"

Gerald agitó la cabeza, intentando contener la sonrisa que se expandía por su rostro. "Nada, solo intenten evitar matarse el uno al otro o cualquier cosa hasta que todo esto termine."

Arnold levantó una ceja hacia su amigo, inseguro de cómo responder a su extraño argumento. Helga a penas y frunció el ceño y se dejó caer un poco más bajo en su asiento, girándose para mirar de nuevo hacia la ventana.

"¡Aquí estamos!" Por fin, Olga Pataki se estacionó afuera de la casa de huéspedes de Arnold.

Helga intentó rogar de nuevo. "En serio, Olga, no tienes que venir, yo le explicaré a todos lo que pasó ¡no tienes que disculparte!"

Olga rió y salió del auto, abriendo la puerta de pasajeros. "Oh, no seas tontita Helga-tus amigos realmente merecen una explicación por perder a su tutora por tanto tiempo. Además," se inclinó y toco ligeramente la nariz de su hermana con su dedo índice, "quiero ver que tan buen efecto tiene mi hermanita bebé sobre su clase-quien sabe ¿tal vez hasta seas una maestra como yo algún día?"

Helga giró los ojos. "Bien, solo terminemos con esto…" Y con eso los chicos de cuarto grado y Olga Pataki se aproximaron al pórtico de Arnold, con Helga rezando en silencio, ' _Por favor, que esto funcione… POR FAVOR que esto funcione…'_

* * *

Nota de la traductora: Antes que nada, una gran disculpa, desde que terminé 'Español 2 era todo para ti' había tenido abandonada esta traducción, además de que los capítulos son muy largos jejejeje. Para que la espera no se alargue aún más, voy a dividir este capítulo que es el más largo en dos partes. _Recuerden que la autora (Azure129) pide que los reviews si gustan los puedan poner en la historia original, aún si los reviews están en español. Ella dice que sabe un poco de español y que le daría mucho gusto leerlos y saber lo que opinan de su historia._


	10. Un montón de discursos largos parte 2

**Instruyendo a Arnold.**

Por: Azure129

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

 _Nota de traductora: Este fic en su idioma original se encuentra en inglés. La autora Azure129 me dio el permiso para poder traducirle su excelente trabajo al español y espero poder hacer una buena adaptación a nuestro! No me pertenece ni mucho menos el fanfic original (TutoringArnold). Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción. Espero lo disfruten._

 _Además, la autora original pide que los reviews si gustan los puedan poner en la historia original, en español. Ella dice que sabe un poco del idioma y que le daría mucho gusto leerlos y saber lo que opinan de su historia._

* * *

 **Capítulo 9 parte 2: Un montón de discursos largos**

* * *

"Uh, déjenme adelantarme para asegurarme que no estén tonteando allá o algo. Vamos, Lila…" Sin esperar una respuesta de sus acompañantes, Gerald agarró a su amiga pelirroja y corrieron hacia las escaleras frente a Olga, Arnold y Helga.

En menos de un minuto, tanto él como Lila habían entrado en la habitación de Arnold, llegando cara a cara con un montón de niños de diez años jugando en círculo un juego en el piso.

"¿Alguien tiene un tres?" Suspiró Rhonda y recargo su barbilla en su mano.

"¡Bien, todos… necesitamos…!" Gerald comenzó a gritar entre respiros. Él y Lila estaban casi doblados por el esfuerzo de correr y adelantarse a Olga.

"¡Gerald, Lila, regresaron!" Phoebe sonrió y se levantó para saludar a sus dos amigos.

Gerald levantó la mirada ante la voz de Phoebe. "¡¿Phoebe?!" Al instante de levantó derecho y mantuvo sus jadeos bajo control. "Quiero decir ¡hola!" se aclaró la garganta y sonrió. "Eh… así que… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Muy consciente de que se estaban quedando sin tiempo, Gerald señaló ligeramente a Gerald. "Um… Gerald…" Apuntó educadamente hacia el reloj en la pared.

"¿Eh?" Gerald notó el reloj y de repente comprendió lo que la pelirroja había querido decir. "¡Oh, cierto! Lo siento Phoebe." Se giró hacia el resto de la clase. "¡Gente, escuchen!" La multitud giró su atención hacia él mientras continuaba. "¡Arnold, Helga y su hermana Olga estarán aquí en dos minutos! ¿Realmente quieren arreglar la situación de esta tarde con Helga?"

Sonaron algunos murmullos cansados de aceptación pero no tuvo tiempo de pelear por 'sis' completos. "¡Entonces sin importar lo que yo, Arnold, Lila o Helga digamos, solo asientan! ¡Lila, intenta ponerlos al tanto y yo iré a entretener a Olga!"

Lila asintió. "Por supuesto, Gerald." Pero ya había salido por la puerta y bajado por las escaleras antes de que ella pudiera terminar la oración."

* * *

Gerald bajó por las escaleras hacia el pasillo donde se encontró cara a cara con Olga y sus dos amigos. Sonrió. "Uh, solo un segundo-todos están recogiendo papeles, y limpiando basura de lápices… ha sido un día ocupado para _'estudiar'_ después de todo…"

Olga sonrió. "¡Oh, Gerald, tontito… solo quiero entrar y desearles buena suerte, y decirles cuanto lo siento por interrumpir sus estudios! ¡Oh, y tal vez pueda darles algunos puntos, si no te importa, hermanita bebé!" Olga comenzó a subir por la escalera, unos nerviosos Arnold, Helga y Gerald comenzando cerrando la caravana.

De repente, sin embargo, Helga sintió un ligero toque en su hombro y se giró. "¿Qué quieres Cabeza de bal…?" Comenzó a freguntar.

Arnold la interrumpió con un susurró. "Ya regreso…" Y con eso fue escaleras abajo hacia el pasillo.

Helga parpadeó, luego suspiró… _'Oh, cielos… cuando Arnold te abandona, sabes que lo que sea que vaya a pasar va a ser malo…'_ Luego giró su atención de nuevo hacia arriba, y siguió a su hermana y a Gerald hacia la habitación de Arnold.

* * *

"¡Toc, toc!" Olga dio un pequeño golpe en la puerta, la abrió y luego entró tan radiante como siempre.

"Hola, hermana mayor, solo estábamos limpiando-¿conoces a Rhonda, Stinky, Sid y todos los demás, cierto?"

Olga miró sobre los compañeros de su hermana menor quienes de hecho habían logrado ordenar la habitación en los pocos segundos que habían tenido antes de su entrada (aunque la mayoría de la basura estaba en el closet de Arnold, todos los platos debajo de la cama de Arnold y Curly aun estaba atrapado detrás del sofá donde había estado 'horriblemente silencioso' por bastante tiempo… pero todo se veía bastante decente).

De repente, una voz chillona gritó desde la multitud, "¡Helga, allí estas!" Los ojos de Phoebe Heyerdahl se iluminaron mientras corría a abrazar a su mejor amiga.

Helga no pudo evitar sonreír ante la cálida bienvenida de la pequeña chica. "Tranquila Pheebs… acabo de hablar contigo hace solo unas horas… ¿cuándo llegaste aquí de todas formas?"

Phoebe rió y soltó a su amiga. De repente, su rostro se volvió más serio y miró de Helga hacia Gerald y luego a Lila. "Oh, no fue hace tanto…" se aclaró la garganta y preguntó tímidamente. "¿Está todo bien? Quiero decir… contigo y…"

"Eh…" Helga la interrumpió, "todo está bien, Phoebe… solo hubo un mal entendido y ahora se terminó y estoy de vuelta para… um…" Helga tragó saliva y sintió como su cara se ponía roja por lo que estaba a punto de decir. Miró hacia Gerald como para asegurarse de que, de hecho, era la única manera de salir de un serio problema con su hermana. Gerald asintió, Helga respiró profundamente y dijo sin entusiasmo, "Estoy de regreso para… ayudarles como su 'tutora', chicos…"

Sin embargo, en lugar de responder con un millón de preguntas, y delatándola (lo cual Helga se había convencido que iba a pasar)…

"Bueno, si, Helga ¡te hemos estado esperando!" Anunció Rhonda en un tono falso de alegría.

"Si, Hel-ga-aún-necesitamos-tu-ayuda," dijo Harold (sin ser tan obvio de que estaba leyendo algo escrito en su muñeca).

"Uh… hola, Helga." Brainy sonrió y saludó con la mano, haciendo su contribución.

"¡Oh, sí!" Por la emoción de por fin ver a su mejor amiga, Phoebe casi había olvidado lo que Lila les había dicho que hicieran antes de que Olga entrara en la habitación. "He estado intentado ayudar a todos mientras no estabas, Helga, pero tú eres mucho mejor poetiza que yo. ¡Realmente te extrañamos!"

Olga sonrió. "¡Bueno, puedo ver que estás haciendo un gran trabajo, hermanita bebé! Asún así, si a nadie le importa que me quede un poco más y…"

Los ojos de Helga se abrieron como platos pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a protestar, algunos rostros muy conocidos aparecieron en la puerta de Arnold para llegar a su rescate.

"¡Señorita Pataki! ¿Cómo estás?" Una sonriente Suzie Kokoschka de repente puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de una sorprendida Olga Pataki.

Olga parpadeó con sorpresa ante la mención. "¿Discúlpeme? Lo siento, no creo que nos hayan presentado…"

Suzie la interrumpió con un amistoso saludo de manos, y luego señaló hacia los otros inquilinos que ahora estaban entrando en la habitación de Arnold (y un sonriente Arnold hasta atrás). "¿A toda nuestra feliz familia? ¡Si, es correcto! ¡Entraste y saliste tan rápido que apenas tuvimos oportunidad de presentarnos propiamente! Bueno, soy Suzie Kokoschka, y este es el Sr. Potts…"

El Señor Potts saludó con la mano, y sonrió educadamente. "¿Hola, cómo estás?"

Suzie siguió con la siguiente persona. "… Y el Señor Huynh…"

El Señor Huynh siguió el ejemplo de Ernie. "Hola ¡un gusto conocerte!"

Suzie caminó hacia su esposo. "… Y este es mi esposo, Oskar."

Oskar sonrió. "Hola, hermosa señorita, je, je, je, je… ¡AW!"

Suzie le dio un codazo, pero regreso a su actitud alegre con Olga. "¿Y cuál es tu nombre, cariño?"

Olga terminó de procesar la rápida presentación de Suzie y luego sonrió y respondió tan linda como siempre, extendiendo su mano. "Soy Olga, la hermana mayor de Helga, y es maravilloso conocerlos a todos. Lamento haberme ido tan rápido antes; hubo un pequeño malentendido con mi hermanita bebé. Pero ya todo se aclaro, así que…"

Una aún sonriente Suzie la interrumpió educadamente. "Oh, no lo menciones. Ahora, ya que finalmente nos presentamos propiamente ¿por qué no vamos abajo y tomamos un café y dejamos a los niños terminar?" Comenzó a guiar a Olga hacia la puerta abierta.

"Oh, pero," Olga dudó y miró hacia su hermana, "Le prometí a Helga que le ayudaría con sus clases a sus pequeños amigos y…"

Suzie cerró los ojos y alejó el deseo de Olga. "Oh, estoy segura que ellos estarán bien sin un montón de adultos entrometiéndose. Además, no tenemos muchas visitas aquí, excepto, por supuesto, por todos los maravillosos amigos de Arnold, como tu hermana-pero ellos siempre están ocupados trabajando en algunos proyectos o jugando algunos juegos o alguna otra cosa que apenas y tenemos la oportunidad de hablar con alguno de ellos. Nos encantaría escuchar todo sobre Helga y tu familia…"

"Si," Añadió el Señor Huynh, "Y sobre tus estudios también…"

"Ajá, y sobre cómo ha estado el negocio de tu papá desde el incidente de Industrias Futuro," dijo Ernie.

Hubo una pequeña pausa, luego Suzie rodó los ojos y le dio un codazo a su esposo quien añadió rápidamente, "… y, eh… ¿si estás saliendo con alguien? Je, je… ¡aw!"

De nuevo, Suzie le dio un codazo a Oskar, pero rápidamente giró su atención de vuelta a Olga y comenzó a guiarla hacia la puerta una vez más. "Si, y me encantaría escuchar sobre tu madre. Sabes, durante las vacaciones de primavera de los niños, nos volvimos buenas amigas en esa playa a las afueras de la ciudad. Me encantaría volver a ponerme en contacto con ella de nuevo…"

Olga comenzó a seguirlos, aunque dudosa. "Bueno, supongo que estaría bien…" Se giró hacia su hermana menor. "Helga ¿crees que estarás bien sin mi ayuda?"

Helga, paralizada por un momento, totalmente incrédula a la increíble suerte de las cosas que le estaban pasando. Rápido, sin embargo, agitó la cabeza para aclararse, y al instante regresó su poder de hablar. Poniéndose detrás de su hermana y empujándola hacia la puerta, dijo sin problemas y sincera, "¿Qué, y negarte la oportunidad de conocer a estas finas personas? ¡Nunca!" Se dirigió hacia los inquilinos, sonriendo. "Nos las arreglaremos aquí sin ti, Olga ¡Confía en mí!"

Olga sonrió como respuesta. "Está bien, entonces; estaré abajo, hermanita bebé. Sólo ven por mí, si necesitas algo o quieres irte temprano a casa." Echó una mirada hacia los otros niños de cuarto grado que la rodeaban. "Fue muy lindo verlos a todos de nuevo, y solo quiero decir que siento haber hecho que Helga viniera conmigo. ¡Espero que todos aún puedan terminar sus proyectos con tiempo para mañana!" Los niños solo sonrieron como respuesta a la disculpa, y con eso Olga felizmente siguió a los inquilinos fuera de la habitación de Arnold. "¡Adiós!"

Suzie fue la última del grupo en comenzar a salir por las escaleras de Arnold. Rápidamente, Helga logró tomarla por un hombro. "¡Oye, Suzie!"

Suzie miró hacia la muy aliviada niña rubia frente a ella. Helga no pudo evitar sonreir. "Eh… gracias."

Suzie le regresó la sonrisa. "No nos agradezcas a nosotros, Helga; Arnold fue el que vino por nosotros y nos dijo que podrías necesitar algo de ayuda con tu hermana. Además, fue lo menos que podíamos hacer después de lo de esta tarde." Le guiñó un ojo, y con eso cerró la puerta y bajó por las escaleras.

Helga regresó al centro de la habitación y no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que su amado había hecho por ella… y lo que sus compañeros de cuarto grado habían hecho también. _'No puedo creerlo- FINALMENTE algo salió bien hoy…'_

* * *

Por unos pocos segundos, Helga permaneció observando hacia la puerta de la habitación de Arnold con una sonrisa en su rostro por su buena fortuna. Finalmente, se acordó de que estaba rodeada por cerca de una docena de personas y que estaban esperando por algún tipo de confirmación de que este plan, de hecho, había funcionado.

"Uh, gracias, chicos…" Empezó una muy sorprendida Helga, finalmente mirando entre sus compañeros. Sus ojos cayeron sobre Arnold, y se acercó hacia él sonriendo. "Y um… gracias, Arnold."

Arnold apenas sonrió de vuelta con los ojos entrecerrados, e hizo un gesto con la mano. "Ah, no te preocupes por eso…"

Hubo un delicado silencio entre ambos mientras de pie se miraban el uno al otro por unos segundos.

De repente, Helga se dio cuenta de que había muchos ojos observándola (y las miradas curiosas que debía estar obteniendo por su comportamiento). Por lo que intentó regresar a su comportamiento malhumorado de siempre. "Quiero decir… tu sabes ¡fue algo bastante decente de hacer para un Cabeza de balón!" Se giró hacia los otros niños, ahora frunciendo el ceño. "¡Y supongo que ustedes CASI lograron arreglar algo por acusarme casi como algún tipo de homicida esta mañana!

Rhonda lanzó un suspiro exasperado y giró los ojos, sin estar de humor para la actitud de Helga considerando que ya se había perdido el show de moda de su madre sin mencionar la cita para su manicure, todo por ella. "Arnold, Gerald, Lila," se giró hacia ellos, ignorando el comentario de Helga, "¿Podemos irnos ahora, por favor?"

"¡Ajá, Arnold… en serio, pasar la mitad de tu fin de semana atrapado en una habitación no es nada _cool!_ " dijo Iggy.

"Ajá, nos alegra que salieras del problema de tu hermana, Helga," se levantó Stinky, "pero mi 'Pa se pondrá muy enojado si no estoy en casa para la hora de la cena."

"¡Ahhh, no menciones la comida!" Gruñó Harold. "¡Muero de hambre!"

"¡Esperen!"

Todos los ojos se fueron hacia Arnold, cuyas mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente por toda la atención que recibió de repente. Se aclaró la garganta y se giró hacia sus compañeros. "Uh, gracias a todos por ayudarnos con Olga… ¿pero no hay _algo_ que querían decirle a Helga…?"

Hubo un momento de silencio. "¿No podemos irnos de aquí hasta que lo digamos, cierto?" dijo Rhonda con una voz aburrida.

El rostro de Arnold tomó una expresión molesta pero Helga lo detuvo antes de que pudiera decir algo. "Ah, olvídalo ¡no quiero sus apestosas disculpas! Todo lo que quería era una calificación decente en Inglés y ahora la voy a obtener ¡así que nos vemos en las noticias!" Frunció el ceño y se alejó.

Harold frunció el ceño también. "Sabes, Helga… ¡tienes… tienes una mala actitud!"

"Ajá," añadió Stinky, "¡eres una chica muy gruñona!"

"¿Qué te dije Nadine? ¡Sabia que esto era una pérdida de tiempo!" Dijo Rhonda.

"Pfff… salgamos de aquí…" Sid se puso de pie.

"¡Váyanse! ¡Cómo si me importara!" Helga se cruzó de brazos y se giró. _'Finalmente… se irán y este día por fin podrá terminarse Y (si tengo suerte) tal vez podré pasar al menos unos pocos minutos más a solas con Arnold.'_

De repente, sin embargo, Arnold se interpuso entre Helga y la pequeña multitud de niños de diez años, y gritó en una voz sorprendentemente firme. "¡Deténganse!" Todos se detuvieron.

Arnold parpadeó, un poco sorprendido de que eso haya funcionado. "Uh, gracias…" se dirigió hacia la multitud. "Miren, chicos, todos cometieron un error esta mañana… y Helga," Arnold echo un vistazo hacia una muy terca Helga G. Pataki, "bueno, ella ha estado cometiendo errores por algo de tiempo…" Se giró de nuevo, anticipando la mirada que posiblemente ella le estaba lanzando. Continuó. "Pero en lugar de pelear ¿no sería más fácil solo disculparnos y finalmente comenzar a llevarnos bien?" Arnold se quitó de en medio, ganando confianza en su discurso. "Dije en serio lo que dije sobre Helga-realmente es una persona buena, agradable y decente una vez que la conoces, y se eso porque ustedes no arriesgarían su amistad con ella y ella no arriesgaría su amistad con ustedes."

' _¡¿Qué está haciendo diciendo todas esas cosas sobre mí frente a la gente?! ¡Va a destruir lo que fuera que aún queda de mi reputación después de toda la cosa de la poesía que Olga dijo!'_ A pesar de sus preocupaciones, Helga no pudo evitar suspirar internamente ante todas las maravillosas cosas que su amor estaba diciendo finalmente sobre ella.

Incómoda, sin embargo, no perdió un momento. Aún con el ceño fruncido, se giró hacia Arnold y dijo en un tono sarcástico "Está bien, eso es, Cabeza de balón-te voy a interrumpir de tus discursos épicamente morales por el resto del día porque francamente, no puedo soportar más de ellos (¡especialmente los que son sobre mí!) y segundo," se giró hacia sus compañeros, "para todos ustedes, miren, insultó a la gente, amenazo a la gente y algunas veces soy solo muy grosera con las personas… ¡pero así es como soy yo y no voy a cambiar!"

La mirada de Helga se posó sobre la multitud a su alrededor, pero luego sus ojos cayeron sobre Arnold: más específicamente, en un Arnold muy decepcionado y muy triste que sintió como su rostro se relajaba ante su sola mirada. _'Bueno… se debió dar cuenta que nunca voy a actuar toda cariñosa frente a todos… quiero decir ¡¿qué estaba esperando?! Tengo una imagen que mantener, y además todos empezaron con ese estúpido juego de "Juzguen a Helga"…'_ Aún así, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos por convencerse de que era completamente inocente, muchas de las palabras de Arnold sobre su propia responsabilidad hacia sus amigos y los errores que había hecho resonaron en su mente. _'Bueno… tal vez puedo ser un 'poco' difícil… ¡pero no voy a hacer que la gente piense que soy débil, y nadie va a pensar eso nunca de Helga G. Pataki!'._

Casi estaba convencida de su argumento cuando una última observación de una amiga suya que le había hecho notar salió a relucir en su mente… Para su mayor molestia, la voz de Lila llenó su cabeza. _'Bueno, tal vez no sería algo tan malo cambiar tu reputación, Helga…'_ Gruñó con frustración. _'¡Oh, genial, ahora hasta Lila comienza a tener sentido!'_ Los ojos de Arnold habían bajado por la decepción y finalmente Helga no pudo resistirlo más. _'¡Arg, no puedo creer que realmente voy a intentar hacer esto!'_

Respiró profundamente, se aclaró la garganta, suavizó un poco el tono de voz y se giro hacia sus compañeros. "Bien, miren… lo s-siento ¡¿está bien?! No estoy intentando lastimar a nadie o atacarlos personalmente o algo… es solo yo siendo yo misma… pero _supongo_ que ustedes, chicos, son mis amigos y _supongo_ que debí, no sé, 'tener en consideración' sus sentimientos o algo…" Respiró profundamente de nuevo, aún con el ceño fruncido pero ahora sonando mucho más sincera. "… de cualquier forma, eso era todo lo que quería decirles." Se detuvo y luego añadió después de pensarlo. "Oh y… gracias de nuevo por ayudarme con Olga. Lo aprecio bastante."

Un silencio por la sorpresa cayó sobre la habitación. Arnold sonrió.

' _¡Ahí lo tiene, el Cabeza de balón quería que mostrara mi lado 'amable, agradable y decente' y eso es lo más cercano que va a obtener!'_

Gerald fue el primero en hablar. "Um, Helga… mira, se que ya dije esto pero realmente siento haber planeado todo esto… o por decirle a Olga que estabas aquí…"

Helga levantó una ceja, sorprendida por la disculpa pública… De hecho, considerando todas las cosas que había hecho Gerald para ayudarla en los últimos veinte minutos casi había olvidado por completo sobre su participación al principio de todo este desastre en el que se había metido.

De repente, otras voces comenzaron a hablar también: murmullos de disculpas llenaron el aire, para la felicidad de Arnold y Lila y para la completa sorpresa de Helga.

Iggy dio un paso al frente. "Helga, supongo que sería nada genial no disculparme después de que tú te disculpaste con nosotros, así que… lo siento…"

"Uh… gracias, Iggy…" Helga levantó una ceja escéptica hacia lo que estaba escuchando.

Rhonda fue la siguiente. "Helga, mira, aunque eres un poco ruda, tosca y grosera, y que tienes casi un nulo estilo de la moda…" Brainy le dio un codazo a Rhonda. "¡Aw! Quiero decir, lo que estoy intentando decir es que a pesar de esas cosas ¡supongo que aún eres mi amiga y no debí haber insultado tus habilidades como tutora o seguir con todo el loco plan!"

Helga parpadeó. "Uh, gracias, Rhonda… supongo…" Rhonda sonrió.

Nadine se acercó a Helga y murmuró en su oído. "Lo siento también, Helga… le dije a Rhonda que era una idea pésima venir aquí en primer lugar pero de alguna manera siempre termino haciendo las cosas que _ella_ quiere hacer. Realmente lo siente… en su propia manera…"

Helga solo asintió mientras Nadine se alejaba para reunirse con Rhonda.

"Nosotros también lo lamentamos, Helga." Sheena dio un paso al frente.

Eugene sonrió a su lado. "En realidad, aunque venimos a ayudar a Arnold ¡realmente solo queríamos practicar nuestra nueva rutina de baile frente a un publico!" Ambos chicos de cuarto grado hicieron algunos pasos juntos, terminando en una pose con las manos unidas.

"Uh… está bien…" Esas disculpas se estaban volviendo cada vez más extrañas.

Harold, Sid y Stinky se acercaron.

"Helga… a ninguno de nosotros nos gusta cuando te burlas de las cosas que nos gustan como mi amor por el pudín de limón…"

"Ajá, o como algunas veces cuando me meto en problemas llamó a mi mamá…"

"Ajá o mi increíble voz estridente y aguda," Stinky y Harold levantaron las cejas hacia Sid, quien se aclaró la garganta, "¡En lo cual estoy trabajando!"

Stinky terminó. "Pero de cualquier manera, entendemos que debimos pensar en tus sentimientos antes de seguir el plan de Gerald y bueno, supongo que lo sentimos por pelear contigo."

Harold asintió. "Ajá, y por planear atarte en el sótano de Arnold…"

"Uh, eso es… ¿espera, qué?" Helga levantó una ceja, insegura de lo que había escuchado.

Lila se aclaró la garganta, ignorando la pregunta, y dijo en un tono de voz alegre. "Bueno ¿no es eso maravilloso? ¡Todos somos amigos de nuevo!".

Conmovida por la escena, Lila comenzó a abrazar a Helga, quien al instante la empujó. "¡Oye, oye, oye... ¿quién dijo que podías tocarme?!"

Lila la soltó y sonrió un poco. "Estoy completamente segura que lo siento mucho, Helga."

Helga giró los ojos y no pudo evitar una sonrisa. "Oh, no empieces tu también... la siguiente cosa que sabremos es que los de quinto grado comenzaran a tocar la puerta intentando disculparse por sacarme en el juego de baseball de la semana pasada."

Phoebe rió y le sonrió cálidamente a su mejor amiga. "¡Oh, Helga, estoy tan feliz de que las cosas funcionaran!"

"Eh... pudo salir peor, supongo." Helga se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia Arnold con una sonrisa. "Y, sabes qué, cabeza de balón ¡a pensar de que fue casi insoportable tu quinto discurso en las pasadas 48 horas, creo que en realidad funcionó!"

"Gracias, Helga." Respondió Arnold, intentando parecer serio aunque estaba peleando contra una sonrisa.

"Y, uh, escucha, pelos necios," Se giró hacia Gerald quien dio un paso al frente, "uh... te debo una, por todos los problemas de los que me sacaste con Olga... gracias."

"Ah, ni lo menciones." Sonrió Gerald.

Ella lo empujó ligeramente hacia un lado y le murmuró, "¿Uh... por qué hiciste todo eso?"

Gerald a penas sonrió y agitó la cabeza. "Te lo diré después..." Y con eso caminó por la habitación y se dejó caer casualmente sobre la cama de Arnold.

Rhonda se aclaró la garganta y dijo en un tono de voz que finalmente sonaba más sincero que sarcástico, "Bueno... supongo que ya debo de irme." Se giró hacia Nadine e intentó hacer su tono altivo. "¡Vamos, Nadine... llegaremos tarde para la cena y, además, Olga dio un buen punto; aún tenemos trabajo que hacer para nuestras tareas de poesía para mañana!"

"Ajá, ni siquiera he tenido oportunidad de empezar el mío ya que estuve aquí la mayor parte del día..." Stinky comenzó a acercase a la puerta también...

Phoebe suspiró. "Desafortunadamente, también tengo que completar aún la tarea... He tenido muchos problemas para encontrar una rima para mi última frase con el conteo de silabas que hice para mi poema. Con suerte, podré terminarlo después de la cena si me voy justo ahora."

Hubo algunos murmullos de aprobación en la habitación mientras la multitud comenzaba a dirigirse a la salida.

De repente, los ojos de Arnold se iluminaron, tenía una idea. _'Helga no estará feliz conmigo, pero...'_ Se obligó a quitarse ese pensamiento, antes de perder valor. "Si tienen problemas, conozco a alguien que puede ayudar..." Se giró hacia Helga, cuyos ojos se agrandaron al instante y le lanzó una mirada que mataría.

Sid sonrió. "Oh, ajá, es cierto, casi olvidamos que ¡Helga es una poetiza!" comenzó a reírse y alentó a que Harold y Stinky se le unieran.

"¡Les digo, aún me reuso a creerlo hasta que no tenga evidencia! Sin ofenderte, Helga." Rhonda, quien había hecho un avance significativo hacia la puerta, se detuvo de repente donde estaba y se giró para unirse de nuevo a la conversación, para la molestia de Nadine.

Helga jaló a Arnodl hacia ella y le murmuró ácidamente en la oreja, "¡¿QUÉ crees que ESTÁS haciendo, Cabeza de balón?!"

Arnold sonrió y se alejó de ella, dirigiéndose hacia los otros estudiantes. "Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que Helga me ayudó muchísimo este fin de semana... me dio un montón de buenos consejos y sugerencias que estoy seguro que les ayudarían a ustedes también si le dieran la oportunidad."

"¡Cállate, Arnold!" se acercó a él, con fuego en los ojos.

Arnold continuó ignorándola. "¿Así que qué dicen?"

"¡ARNOLD!" Helga lo agarró por uno de los hombros y lo giró para encararla. "¡No... NO de ninguna manera! ¡No voy a hacer esto! ¡No quiero hacer esto! ¡¿No lo entiendes?!"

Arnold le respondió con una mirada tranquila y dijo con una voz casi juguetona, "Sí, tu quieres, Helga..."

"¡No, _no quiero_ Arnold!"

"Bueno, lo hiciste por mí... ¿por qué no por los demás?"

Sin pensarlo le gritó, "Porque te am-" De repente recordando que no estaban solos, Helga miró hacia todos los rostros expectantes a su alrededor y rápidamente corrigió lo que iba a decir. "A... amo la idea de obtener una A en Inglés por hacerlo y ya la voy a tener ¡así que ya terminamos!"

Arnold no iba a dejarse vencer por su excusa floja. "Aw, vamos Helga, de todos modos ya todos saben sobre tu poesía... deberías empezar a seguir el consejo del Sr. Simmons y empezar a utilizarla para ayudar a los demás..."

"Arnold... te juro que..." apretó los puños.

Arnold cerró los ojos y respondió con una voz casual. "Bueno, si no crees que puedas hacerlo..."

Helga resopló, sorprendida por la actitud que estaba tomando contra ella. "¡¿Perdón?!"

Él abrió los ojos, sonriendo. "Sólo digo, debe de ser ya suficientemente difícil para ti enseñarme... es entendible que no seas capaz de enseñarle a tanta gente..."

"Arnold, sé lo que estás haciendo y no está funcionando." Se cruzó de brazos tercamente.

Arnold sonrió. "No estoy _haciendo_ nada, Helga. Sólo no quiero que te sientas mal de que no seas una escritora lo suficientemente buena para..."

Helga estaba temblando con furia para el momento. "¡ESTÁ BIEN, ESO ES TODO!" Se plantó justo en medio de la multitud que formaban sus compañeros, frunciendo el ceño pero determinada a decir lo que tenía que decir de una buena vez por todas. "Está bien, bobos, lo admito ¡Yo, Helga G. Pataki, escribo poesía! ¿Y saben que algo más? Es poesía BUENA... a Simmons le gusta y a mí también y eso es todo lo que necesitan saber. ¡Así que NO, no les voy a mostrar nada a NINGUNO de ustedes porque honestamente no es su problema!" Estaba respirando con dificultad. "PERO si quieren algo de ayuda con sus trabajos para mañana entonces... entonces..." Miró hacia su alrededor y casi se detuvo por los nervios, pero luego se las arregló para continuar. "...¡Entonces siéntense y comiencen a anotar RÁPIDO, porque esta será una clase de una sola vez y comienza justo ahora!"

Helga se dejó caer en la silla de Arnold, fulminante. "Y si alguien AÚN no cree que pueda ayudarlos," miró hacia Rhonda, "entonces solo vean la diferencia que hice en la escritura del Cabeza de Balón- ¡APESTABA hace dos días, y si puedo ayudar a alguien tan patético como ÉL, entonces puedo ayudarle a cualquiera!" Helga dio una palmada en el escritorio y luego apuntó con su dedo índice en una manera retadora a la multitud que se había echado hacia atrás.

Arnold parpadeó, no había esperado una explosión como esta de su parte.

Rhonda levantó una ceja. "Arnold, ¿está diciendo la verdad sobre ti?"

No pudo evitar más que sonrojarse ligeramente. "Bueno... si..."

La multitud comenzó a moverse. De repente, Phoebe dio un paso al frente. "Helga," comenzó tímidamente hacia el rostro agresivo de su mejor amiga, "estaría honrada si me ayudaras con mi poema..."

Helga sonrió. "Bueno, entonces ¡siéntate aquí y vamos a comenzar, Phoebe!"

Phoebe sonrió y se sentó en el piso junto a su amiga.

Helga miró hacia la multitud de nuevo. "¿Alguien más antes de que me deje de importar el probarle al cabeza de balón que está mal?"

Un momento de silencio. Gerald dio un paso hacia adelante. "Estoy con Phoebe en esto..." Se sentó junto a la niña de cabello oscuro y le sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Uh... yo le entro..." Brainy se unió al grupo creciente al rededor de Helga.

Arnold miró hacia la multitud dudosa. "Vamos, chicos ¿qué tienen que perder?"

Unos pocos murmullos más y luego...

"Bueno, supongo que sería un tonto si no lo considero al menos, mis calificaciones en Inglés ya van a estar bajas por todos esos exámenes de deletreo que reprobé... necesito toda la ayuda que se pueda," Admitió Stinky.

"Ajá, siempre he odiado intentar hacer poemas. Es tan de _niñas_..." Helga le lanzó una mirada Harold, causando que tragara saliva y al instante cambió el curso de su oración. "Quero decir... probablemente necesitaré también algo de ayuda."

Sheena miró hacia Eugene. "Bueno, supongo que podríamos usar un poco de tiempo libre del baile... y es para un trabajo escolar. Además ¡podemos ensayar después!" Eugene asintió.

"Reprobar no es genial..." Iggy dio un paso al frente.

"¡Bueno, supongo que podría ayudarme de algo también!" Lila danzó hacia el grupo.

"Bien, Helga ¡pero será mejor que no sea una trampa! ¡Si no obtengo una buena calificación en esta tarea mis padres van a matarme! ¿Vamos, Nadine, nos uniremos también por supuesto?" Agarró a Nadine por el brazo y caminó con ella hacia el grupo de Helga.

Nadine suspiró y rodó los ojos mientras seguía la instrucción de su mejor amiga. _'¿Si quiera por que se molesta en preguntarme?'_

De repente, la puerta del cuarto de Arnold se abrió de golpe, mostrando al abuelo llevando varias cajas de cartón emitiendo un aroma conocido. Puso las cajas abajo y se secó algo de sudor de la frente, tronándose la espalda. "¡Fiu, la próxima vez voy a pedir que estas cosas las entreguen al techo en lugar del pórtico!" De repente, el hombre mayor notó la presencia de su nieto. "Hola, Chaparro ¿cuándo regresaste? Todos tus pequeños amigos han estado esperándote, sabes ¿todo salió bien con tu pequeña amiga enojona del moño rosa con una sola ceja y su hermana?"

Arnold se sonrojó y señaló hacia Helga, quien levantó una ceja curiosa ante la descripción, "Si, abuelo... de hecho, nos va a ayudar a todos con nuestros proyectos para mañana de la clase de Inglés."

El abuelo sonrió astutamente mientras veía hacia su nieto y luego hacia la chica que fruncía el ceño en su escritorio. "Ya veo... ¡bueno, _pensé_ que tendrían hambre y que estarían aquí un poco más así que me tomé la libertad de ordenarles unas pizzas!"

Las porras salieron de todos y varios de los niños de cuarto grado se lanzaron sobre las cajas calientes para abrirlas y comenzar con su cena.

Arnold se giró hacia su abuelo. "¡Gracias, abuelo!"

"No es nada, Chaparrito, diviértanse. Oh, ¿y Helga?"

Helga levantó una ceja. "¿Ajá?"

El abuelo le guiñó el ojo. "¡Es bueno tenerte de regreso!"

Helga le sonrió y mientras se giraba para dirigirse a la puerta, se rió para sí mismo. _'¡Sabía que este sería un largo domingo por la noche... je, je, je!'_

* * *

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en la habitación, todos los niños habían finalmente comido sus pizzas y estaban descansando en el piso, preparándose para finalmente empezar a trabajar en sus tareas de poesía. Helga, sin embargo, un poco nerviosa como para comer, considerando la situación en la que se encontraba, apenas se había movido hacia la cama de Arnold y se sentó con los ojos bien abiertos mientras se tronaba los nudillos en un esfuerzo por mantenerse calmada.

Arnold, notando el extraño comportamiento, se alejó de las cajas de pizza y se fue a sentar a su lado en la cama. "¿Helga? ¿Estás bien?"

"¿Qué? Oh," detuvo de jugar con sus manos, "Estoy... estoy bien... digo," frunció el ceño, "considerando el hecho que me acabas de de hacer que me arrastre hacia la humillación pública, podría estar mejor."

Él negó con la cabeza. "Helga," agarró una de sus manos entre las suyas haciendo que ella dejara de respirar, "Sé que de alguna manera, aún si no quieres admitirlo, estás orgullosa de todo lo que escribes y de quien eres... todo lo que tienes que hacer es dejar que la demás gente lo vea." Le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que le saltara el corazón.

Recordando que estaban en público, Helga al instante agitó la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos y alejó su mano. "¡Oh... solo calla y tráeme algunas de esas libretas que estuvimos usando ayer! ¡Y un montón de lápices también! ¡Vamos, holgazanes!" Se dirigió hacia los estudiantes reposando su pizza a su alrededor. "¡Dejen de flojear y vengas acá para que pueda escuchar lo que llevan hasta ahora!"

La clase comenzó a migrar cerca de Helga de nuevo. Arnold, mientras tanto, rápidamente fue por su libreta y la de Helga del día anterior, junto con los lápices. Los colocó cerca de ella y preguntó curioso. "Oye, Helga ¿para qué quieres las libretas que ya usamos de todas formas?"

Helga le lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa, lo que lo hizo palidecer. "Bueno, primero que nada, Arnold... a menos que tengas unas diez libretas extras en algún lado, tendremos que darles a todos unas pocas hojas en blanco de esta. Y segundo," Arnold tragó saliva, muy nervioso sobre lo feliz que se veía Helga de revelar esta última parte, "querías hacer a todos mejores escritores y eso es lo que voy a hacer... ¿y qué mejor manera de enseñarles que con un ejemplo?" Helga hojeó en la libreta de Arnold y sacó un conocido papel doblado atorado casi en el espiral. "¡Ah, y aquí lo tenemos... ese poema 'especial' tuyo que me dio el Sr. Simmons el viernes!"

Arnold se sonrojó. "Pero Helga ¡pensé que habías dicho que ese poema no era nada bueno!"

"Exactamente..." la sonrisa de Helga se volvió más tortuosa. Se giró hacia los otros a su alrededor. "¿Oigan, quien quiere escuchar de primera mano qué tanto arreglé la escritura del Cabeza de balón? ¡Sí creen que sus discursos moralistas eran aburridos, tiene que leer lo que tengo aquí!"

Arnold se cruzó de brazos, entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos. Con voz plana dijo. "Helga..."

Ella se giró y dijo confiada, "Oye, solo le doy a la gente lo que quiere, Arnold... además, _tú_ fuiste el que sugirió que podría enseñarles a todos en primer lugar." Le guiñó un ojo.

Arnold rodó los ojos, estaba ligeramente avergonzado de que Helga usara su trabajo como un ejemplo de 'antes y después', pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz de que de alguna manera finalmente hubiera podido traspasar a la chica, posiblemente, más interesante y complicada que hubiera conocido. Por primera vez, valía la pena más que unas pocas palabras en un pedazo de papel.

Mientras tanto, aunque Helga se viera confiada y sin problemas en el exterior, en el interior podía sentir a su estomago dando vuelcos y una sensación fría recorriéndole el cuerpo. _'Oh, por el amor de Dios ¿en qué me metí?'_ miró al rededor hacia los felices y casi impacientes rostros a su alrededor, respiró profundamente para calmar los nervios. _'Está bien... hagamos esto...'_

* * *

 _Nota de la traductora: ¡Perdón por la horrible tardanza! Mi vida ha estado un poco difícil últimamente... ¿Ya vieron el sneak peak de la Película de la Selva? ¡Estoy emocionada!_


	11. Arnold dijo la palabra con A

**Instruyendo a Arnold.**

Por: Azure129

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

 _Nota de traductora: Este fic en su idioma original se encuentra en inglés. La autora Azure129 me dio el permiso para poder traducirle su excelente trabajo al español y espero poder hacer una buena adaptación a nuestro idioma. Hey Arnold! No me pertenece ni mucho menos el fanfic original (TutoringArnold). Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción. Espero lo disfruten._

 _Además, la autora original pide que los reviews si gustan los puedan poner en la historia original, en español. Ella dice que sabe un poco del idioma y que le daría mucho gusto leerlos y saber lo que opinan de su historia._

 _Sé que me he tardado muchísimo al subir este capítulo, pero espero que los más de 17mil caracteres ayuden a mitigar su molestia. Esta historia es realmente muy larga y me ha costado un poco de trabajo traducirla, tengo un bebé de 2 años y el trabajo no me da mucho tiempo. Pero aquí estamos y tengan por seguro que traduciré hasta el final y la continuación._

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: ¡Oh, no... Arnold dijo la palabra con A!**

(sí, el titulo no va a tener sentido por un poco... pero solo acostumbrémonos)

* * *

 _'Está bien... hagamos esto...'_ Era la tercera vez que Helga tragaba saliva y se repetía esa oración en la cabeza, pero aún tenía que dirigirse a sus compañeros. Dándose cuenta de que empezaban a lanzarle miradas preocupadas, respiró profundo de nuevo e intentó comenzar (a pesar de no tener idea de que hacer). "¿Así que mmm... supongo que siéntense y... podemos empezar...?"

Acostumbrados a obedecer a Helga, sus compañeros de cuarto grado comenzaron a acomodarse en un semicírculo en el piso alrededor de la niña de 10 años, aunque la inusual inseguridad (¿podrían ser nervios?) en el tono de su voz causó unas pocas cejas levantadas entre el grupo.

Helga estaba sentada en el borde de la cama de Arnold mirando a todos, y por primera vez en su vida sintió terror genuino ante el prospecto de dirigirse a un público. _'Vamos, chica... compórtate! Te has hecho cargo de esos zopencos antes; sólo haz lo que haces siempre... ¡y asegúrate de que no le digas tu secreto a nadie más en el proceso!'_

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Arnold había estado observando cuidadosamente las expresiones faciales de su atormentadora y ahora amiga, y estaba empezando a preocuparse. _'Oh, no... pensé que estaría un poco molesta por hacer esto... ¡no pensé que estuviera asustada!'_

Helga, mientras tanto, se aclaró la garganta y se jaló el cuello de la playera, sintiendo como un sudor frio se formaba en la parte de atrás del cuello. "Bien, así como Arno- digo, como el Cabeza de balón estaba diciendo..." apuntó con su pulgar hacia Arnold con una sonrisa nerviosa, "eh, lo he estado ayudando con su tarea de poesía el fin de semana..." No pudo evitar estremeserse ante las palabras que salían de su boca. Miro alrededor entre sus compañeros, casi segura de que a pesar de sus intentos, de repente se voltearían a ellas y se soltarían a carcajadas.

Sin embargo, todo lo que vio al examinar de carca cada una de las caras fue interés y en algunos casos aburrición absoluta. Cerró los ojos y suspiró con una pizca de decepción en el rostro. _'Sabía que esto era una idea estúpida... no tengo las agallas para hablarle a estos chicos sobre estas cosas, y ahora voy a arruinar toda esta 'oportunidad de ser yo misma' que Arnold intentó armar. ¡Criminal, realmente soy un caso perdido!'_

Helga estaba a punto de fingir un dolor de cabeza y mandar a sus casas a los conocidos estudiantes, cuando de repente sintió una presión a su lado en la cama, y una calidez muy conocida en su mano derecha.

Al instante, sus ojos se abrieron y se giró a su derecha para ver a Arnold sentado a su lado en la cama y sonriendo a la multitud ante ellos, su mano firmemente tomando la suya. Helga contuvo la respiración y parpadeó varias veces ante la visión de su amado. Dándose cuenta de como deberían de verse justo ahora, miró de nuevo al mar de rostros en la habitación intentando observar sus reacciones. Seguro, algunos estudiantes parecían más sorprendidos que antes, y algunos estaban murmurando entre ellos y señalando. Helga comenzó a notar un murmullo o dos, y con gusto hubiera quitado la mano de la de Arnold solo no estuviera paralizada para el toque inesperado de su amado sino también por el agarre firme de su aparentemente fuerte mano. '¡ _Oh, por Dios, me voy a desmayar! Esto es-me voy a desmayar en medio del grupo con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara y no tomará mucho para que la chismosa de la escuela (Rhonda) y el bocazas de la escuela (Harold) y todos junten dos más dos y lleguen a la conclusión que Helga ama a Arnold!'_

Y la verdad que Helga realmente sentía que se iba a desmayar (el color drenando de su cara notablemente). Arnold, sin embargo, sin prestarle atención a ella o a las reacciones de sus compañeros por este valiente movimiento, simplemente sonrió y comenzó a hablar. "Lo que creo que Helga está intentando decir es que cubrimos tantos temas juntos este fin de semana que realmente es difícil escoger por donde comenzar ¿cierto, Helga?" Se giró hacía la aún petrificada chica a su lado y sonrió cálidamente.

Helga aún estaba un poco atónita, pero luego se dio cuenta que entre más tardara en hablar, más extraño iba a ser el hecho de estuviera junto a Arnold así, de repente respondió, "Eh... ajá, Cabeza de Ba- eh, Arnold..."

Arnold, sin que se notara, apretó su mano un poco más y le dijo casualmente, "Personalmente, creo que deberíamos empezar en donde iniciamos el sábado."

Mientras tanto, Gerald había estado observando este sorpresivo y sorprendente intercambio entre su mejor amigo y la chica que aparentemente (tragó saliva y un temblor le pasó por encima, siendo que aún no se acostumbraba a la idea) lo 'amaba'. También había notado que los murmullos comenzaban a incrementarse y las miradas silenciosas que estaban pasando mientras Arnold continuaba tomando la mano de Helga sin señal de soltarla. _'Viejo... entiendo que está intentado ayudar ¡pero Arnold lo va a echar todo a perder si no se tranquiliza! Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer...'_ Gerald lanzó una mirada rápida alrededor del cuarto, viendo un rostro familiar, de repente se le ocurrió una idea. Sin pensarlo, se levantó, tomo a Phoebe Heyerdahl de la mano (para su sorpresa), y la jaló a un lado de Helga en la cama.

"¿Gerald, que estás...?" Phoebe empezó a murmurarle, un poco sorprendida.

"Shhh, solo confía en mí..." le murmuró, con un rápido guiño. Luego giró su atención a los aún más curiosos estudiantes en el piso frente a él. Sonrió, ignorando las miradas confundidas de Arnold y Helga ante lo que acababa de hacer. "¿Así que... qué piensan? ¿Debemos empezar donde Arnold y Helga iniciaron?"

Hubo unos cuantos que asintieron con la cabeza y unos 'si' callados de la multitud y unos pocos exasperados '¿podemos empezar ya?' de algunos menos pacientes. Sin embargo, a Gerald no le importó mucho las respuestas positivas mientras veía que la atención de todos era menor sobre Arnold y Helga: era menos sospechoso tenerlos a los cuatro sobre la cama que sólo esos dos después de todo.

Helga suspiró mentalmente aliviada ante lo que Gerald acababa de hacer. _'Tal vez no sea tan malo que el pelos de espagueti sepa mi secreto... ¡al menos es menos denso que Arnold! ¡Cielos, el pequeño samaritano está tan cegado con la idea de que me está 'ayudando' que de alguna manera ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta cómo se debe de ver para todos los demás!'_

Mientras tanto, Arnold, viendo que Helga aún tenía que hablar más de una oración en voz alta, pronto respaldó la sugerencia de Gerald. "¿Qué _piensas_ , Helga?"

Helga salió de sus pensamientos ante el sonido de su voz. Dándose cuenta que no podía seguir actuando como si estuviera en alguna clase de crisis, tragó saliva y se motivó. _'Está bien, Helga, solo cálmate y recuerda; ¡tú tienes el control! Tienes las cartas sobre la mesa ¡ELLOS quieren la ayuda! ¡Ahora, HABLA ya!'_

Helga se aclaró la garganta y miró a sus compañeros de clase a los ojos. Dudo por un segundo más y estaba a punto de decir que estaba de acuerdo con lo que Arnold acababa de decir, cuando de repente sintió un salto de... ¿energía? No... no era la palabra adecuada... fue casi como un impulso de energía, una corriente de vida misma. Curiosa, miró ligeramente a su derecha y se dio cuenta de cuál era la fuente de esa repentina e inspirante sensación.

Arnold, sintiendo que continuaba dudando, había movido sus manos entrelazadas hacia sus espaldas y ahora estaba presionando su brazo entero contra el de ella. Podía sentir la calidez subir y bajar por su brazo como electricidad.

Solo unos pocos segundos de esta nueva adrenalina y de repente la Helga-líder estaba oficialmente de vuelta y lista para la batalla. Sonrió juguetonamente y respondió casualmente a la pregunta de Arnold, "Ajá, SUPONGO que eso sería lo mejor para hacer, Arnoldo..." frunció el ceño en su dirección y apuntó con el dedo de su mano libre hacia él. "¡Pero no creas que voy a empezar a seguir todas tus sugerencias el resto de la noche o algo así! ¡Estos zopencos puede que no soporten ni un solo día sin uno de tus ruidosos consejos pero Helga G. Pataki siempre puede manejar las cosas sola! ¡¿Lo entendiste, Cabeza de balón?!"

Viendo hacia Arnold quería decir que uno de los ojos de Helga daba hacia la pared cercana a su cama (al contrario del otro, el cual estaba siendo observado por sus compañeros). Helga hizo lo mejor que pudo con ese ojo para comunicarle a Arnold del hecho que aunque apreciaba su ayuda, y aunque había tenido la cordura suficiente para esconder sus manos, y aunque gracias a lo que había hecho finalmente podía hablar, aún eran el centro de atención y necesitaba calmarse ¡ahora!

Arnold, sin embargo, siento tan denso como siempre, apenas continuó tocando su mano y sonriendo. "Cierto, Helga. Lo lamento. Lo que tu digas..."

Helga intentó quitar su mano de su toque, pero su agarre aún era firme y el proceso de luchar contra ello haría que tanto movimiento fuera sospechoso, sin mencionar que, entre Arnold a su derecha y Gerald y Phoebe a su izquierda, no tenía mucho espacio para trabajar en ello. Espero otro segundo para ver si Arnold finalmente entendía el mensaje, pero aún no hacía ningún gesto de dejarla ir. Suspiró para sí misma frustrada y giró los ojos: _'despistado'_. Aún así, en su mente, no pudo evitar más que sonreír ante del hecho de que pudiera tocarlo al menos una vez más este fin de semana.

Finalmente, Helga se giró de nuevo a sus compañeros con una mueca y una sonrisa, regresando a su clase. "¡Y esa es la lección número uno, gente! ¡Lo que diga yo se hace, sin importar qué!"

El sonido de un par de lápices escribiendo en el papel de repente llenó el aire, seguido por unos profundos "¡Aw! ¡Oye!" y uno más agudo mientras Rhonda Wellington Lloyd le daba un codazo a Harold Berman y a Sid quienes estaban a sus costados. "¡No escriban eso ustedes dos... honestamente!" Ambos chicos se sonrojaron y Rhonda se giro hacia Helga con una expresión enfadada. "Helga ¿vamos a tener una clase real durante la tarde, o sólo vamos a escuchar tu delirante viaje de poder, porque si ese es el caso entonces..."

"Ow, cálmate hermana ¡sólo estaba dejando las reglas claras! ¡Vamos a empezar antes de que a la 'princesa' le dé un ataque de histeria!" Le echó un último vistazo a los chicos de su clase que ahora esperaban ansiosos con sus lápices en las manos esperando para lo siguiente que diría. Sonrió tranquila y casi tuvo que contener una risita al pensar sobre lo nerviosa que había estado.

Posiblemente para asegurarse de que finalmente estaba de nuevo en el camino correcto, Arnold apretó una última vez la mano de Helga para la sorpresa de ella. _'Criminal ¡¿Tengo que dibujarle un diagrama o algo...?!'_ Suspiró mentalmente y lo pensó por un segundo. _'Tengo que hacer que se enfoque en algo aparte de mí sin hacer una pancarta que diga: '¡Arnold, deja de ser tan obvio públicamente!' No debería de ser tan difícil...'_ De repente se dio cuenta que su poema doblado estaba aún en su mano libre. _'Perfecto...'_

"Está bien, Arnoldo..." lanzó el papel al aire y ante la reacción él soltó su agarre para usar ambas manos para atraparlo. _'¡Ja! sabía que eso funcionaría'_ Helga sonrió maliciosamente. "Parece que es momento de iniciar con la música-¡dale tu poema a Stinky para que lo pueda pasar a todos y podamos iniciar el espectáculo!" Arnold parpadeó, recordando repentinamente su amenaza de usar su poema como ejemplo.

"Helga, ¿estás segura de que tenemos...?"

"¡Ahora, Melenudo!" Frunció el ceño y lo observó.

A regañadientes, Arnold le dio el poema a los ansiosos chicos de cuarto grado quienes comenzaron a pasarlo y a leerlo uno por uno.

Y por fin, Helga comenzó su clase. "Bueno, para iniciar, la primera cosa que deben haber notado es que el poema de Arnold es una narrativa, lo que quiere decir que esta contado como historia. Tristemente, nuestro tontillo cabeza de balón solo hizo eso, contar una historia. No hay imaginación real, o inspiración o," usando comillas al aire y un tono imitando al Señor Simmons, "'una genuina emoción humana' en ello..." Los ojos niños soltaron risitas ante su imitación, y este avance solo hizo que Helga se relajara aún más sonriendo. "¿Entienden lo que quiero decir?"

Harold levantó una mano para hablar. "¿Así que quieres decir que... es mejor escribir sobre 'cómo te sientes' sobre algo en lugar que solo escribir 'sobre' eso?"

Ella guiñó el ojo. "¡Exacto, chico rosa!" Harold sonrió y escribió unas pocas notas en su hojas.

Helga se dirigió al resto de la clase. "Así que ¿alguien puede darme un ejemplo más especifico de lo que estoy hablando?"

Rhonda inmediatamente levantó la mano y dijo en una voz arrogante, "Bueno, en _mi_ último poema que escribí para la clase del Señor Simmons sobre como uno de mis muchos, muchos, MUCHOS conjuntos a la moda era particularmente especial para mí porque ¡mi abuela (una famosa diseñadora de modas, por supuesto) la creo específicamente para mí por mi decimo cumpleaños! ¡Es realmente muy original, saben!" Sonrió presumida hacia Nadine, quien solo suspiró y rodó los ojos, aunque Rhonda no le prestó mucha atención.

Helga, de igual manera, rodó los ojos (aunque mucho más notable). "Bueno, tomaste el camino largo para llegar allí pero si, ese es un buen ejemplo, Rhonda." Se detuvo mientras algunos estudiantes tomaban notas frente a ella, y luego continuó. "Está bien, ahora la segunda cosa que probablemente notaron es la falta de un esquema de ritmo en el poema de Arnold. Los poemas no tienes que rimar, por supuesto, pero la gente que los escribe definitivamente elige si van o no a rimar con antelación ¿cierto, Arnold?" Helga le lanzó una mirada burlona a Arnold y los niños intentaron en vano ocultar unas risillas, aunque Gerald, Phoebe y Lila lograron mantenerse bajo control.

Arnold se sonrojó un poco, aclarándose la garganta y sobándose la parte de atrás del cuello. Helga sonrió y continuó. "¡Sin mencionar la métrica del Cabeza de balón! Quiero decir, por Dios santo, estaba por ningún lugar... ¡había frases desde dos silabas hasta doce!" Lila no pudo evitar reír ligeramente.

Arnold entrecerró los ojos un poco y dijo altivo, "Helga..."

Helga, sin embargo, ya estaba en el papel, y continuó hablando animadamente. "Y no me dejen empezar con las estrofas desiguales..." Phoebe estaba intentando esconder una sonrisa.

Arnold tenía las manos en la cadera y miraba molesto a Helga Pataki, que se estaba dejando llevar. "Helga..."

"¿Y quién en su sano juicio intenta encontrar una rima perfecta para la palabra 'naranja'? ¡Y no una vez, sino CUATRO veces!" Gerald estaba intentando fingir su risa con una pequeña tos, aunque estaba fallando miserablemente. Helga continuó. "¡¿Y qué tantas cosas naranjas pueden ser lo suficientemente importantes para mencionar que pudo haberse cruzado en las 36 horas que le tomó salvar el vecindario?!"

Para este punto todos en la habitación estaban riendo ante las provocaciones de Helga hacia Arnold. Frustrado, Arnold rápidamente hizo lo único que pudo pensar para detenerla. "¡Helga!", ella tenía sus brazos cruzados, así que pudo agarrar su rodilla y darle un rápido pero firme apretón.

Al instante, Helga detuvo un sonrojo rápido que llegaba a su rostro. De repente cruzó sus piernas, al ser la única acción que pudo pensar para quitarle la mano antes de que todos notaran lo que acababa de hacer. Respiró rápidamente para controlarse. _'¿Pero qué...? digo, está bien, me estaba dejando llevar, pero aún así... oh, bueno, ya arreglaré el asunto con él después...'._ Girando los ojos para encubrir su reacción avergonzada, Helga le respondió tan normal como pudo. "¡Está bien, Arnoldo, no te alborotes! Cielos, ¡yo te dije que iba a usar tu poema como ejemplo para ayudarlos, por Dios!"

A pesar del hecho de que, a este punto de su vida, ya estaba acostumbrado a que Helga lo atacara en público, Arnold no pudo evitar sentirse un poco enojado ante su persistencia. Así que, en lugar de dejarlo ir, sus ojos se entrecerraron aún más que antes y se cruzó de brazos. Alejó la cara de ella y murmuró para él mismo en un tono lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella pudiera oírlo pero no lo suficiente para que los demás de la clase lo entendieran, "Entonces, tal vez deberíamos empezar analizando TÚ poema".

Gerald (quien, estando en la cama, escuchó el comentario de Arnold) miró con los ojos bien abiertos hacia su mejor amigo, sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar. _'¡Mmm, mmm, mmm! Ese chico quiere morir...'_ Phoebe, mientras tanto, miró preocupada, aún sin saber todos los detalles que habían pasado entre Arnold y Helga en los pasados días.

Helga se sorprendió por un momento ante la inesperada declaración de Arnold, pero rápidamente se controló. _'¡Eso fue todo! ¡Suficiente de juegos!'_ Y, asegurándose de que no hubiera más toques manipuladores o comentarios peligrosos de su parte, armó un espectáculo de forzarlo a alejarse de ella con tal fuerza que no solo lo alejó, pero en realidad lo tumbó de la cama. "¡Ups! ¡Qué torpe!" se burló.

La habitación estalló en risas (no era como si el grupo de cuarto grado de la PS. 188 se hubiera puesto contra Arnold, pero oigan-buena comedia física sigue siendo buena comedia física). Helga sonrió y se cruzó de brazos de nuevo, bastante complacida. Por dentro, sin embargo, no pudo evitar un toque de culpa al tener que haber usado fuerza física contra su amado. _'Espero que esté bien... pero vamos, Arnold ¡En serio! Estamos en frente de todos y estás tomándome de la mano, agarrándome la rodilla,'_ sintió que un sonrojo le llegaba a la cara de nuevo, _' ¡¿Y murmurando sobre mi poesía?!... Oh, por favor, solo espero que sepa que no quise lastimarlo ni nada... Por supuesto, si no hubiera sido lo suficientemente tonto para hacer todas esas cosas no estaría es esa posición... Aw, cielos Arnoldo, ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que terminar complicándome la vida?!'_

Mientras tanto, Arnold (quien aún se estaba sobando el brazo desde donde lo había empujado), levantó una ceja y se giró hacia Helga, sorprendido ante su repentino y completo rechazo hacia él. Sin embargo, Helga no le prestó atención y en su lugar se giró a la clase muy atenta y anunció con su tono de mando normal, "Saben, creo que esto será mucho más rápido si se dividen en grupos-entonces cuando termine la lección pueden comparar notas, hablar sobre ideas para sus poemas o lo que sea. Y yo pasaré para revisar como lo están haciendo ¿lo entienden?"

Hubo unos pocos asentimientos y entonces los niños comenzaron a congregarse en grupos de dos o tres. Esperando alguna explicación de Helga sobre su reacción a su murmullo pero recibiendo ninguna, Arnold pronto se levantó también y se preparo para formar un grupo. "Vamos, Gerald..."

Helga se levantó y lo interrumpió, poniéndole una mano en el pecho y bloqueando más sus movimientos hacia su mejor amigo. Arnold levantó una ceja y puso las menos en las caderas. "¡Oye!"

Helga se cruzó de brazos y respondió en un tono condescendiente y un ceño fruncido, "No hay necesidad de que te preocupes por unírteles, Arnoldo... yo ya te ayudé en _tu_ tarea para mañana, ¿lo recuerdas?"

Arnold levantó una ceja, inseguro de hacia dónde iba con esto. Helga continuó en un tono dulcemente falso. "Solo toma asiento en la cama y espera hasta que terminemos de hablar sobre tu primer intento de una pieza de poesía..." Rodó los ojos y añadió en el exacto mismo volumen que Arnold había usado para su comentario sobre el poema de ella, "si siquiera se le puede llamar a eso poema."

Arnold parpadeó. Entrecerró los ojos y estaba a punto de responder pero se detuvo cuando notó a Gerald parado a unos centímetros atrás de la figura enojada de Helga como los ojos bien abiertos y firmemente (pero discreto) agitando la cabeza. Arnold no pudo evitar enojarse con su mejor amigo por aparentemente estar del lado de Helga, y (siendo el pequeño héroe denso que siempre ha sido) estaba a punto de cuestionar sus acciones en voz alta. De repente, notó a Gerald haciendo un nuevo gesto; apuntó su pulgar en dirección de los otros estudiantes. Arnold pensó por unos segundos. _'Tal vez Gerald tenga razón... este no es el momento para esto. Helga acaba de aceptar su verdadero yo enfrente de otras personas, pero si comenzamos a pelear puede enojarse de nuevo e irse... Además, fue como si la hubiera provocado con eso sobre su poema (aún cuando fue ella la que comenzó a molestar con el mío en primer lugar)'_ no pudo evitar añadir.

Arnold suspiró y relajó el rostro. Se giró hacia Helga y respondió amablemente. "Claro Helga, estaré por aquí. ¡Buena suerte y si necesitas ayuda para monitorear a los grupos solo dime!" Y con eso se sentó feliz sobre su casa, sus manos en su regazo, sonriéndole solidariamente a Helga.

Helga parpadeó, sorprendida ante su repentino apoyo y casi un poco desilusionada. La verdad es que en realidad disfrutaba esos pequeños ataques del lado más agresivo de Arnold que había estado viendo desde... bueno, desde... _'En realidad desde que me confesé... Mmm, extraño; en realidad no había notado eso ante'_

"Mmm, Helga... Helga... ¿Helga?"

Sintió un ligero pero cálido toque en su hombro y sus pensamientos se interrumpieron mientras Arnold la llamaba por su nombre para traerla de vuelta a la realidad. "¿Eh?"

Arnold sonrió y levantó una ceja con curiosidad ante su repentino cambio. "Creo que todos están en grupos y están esperando para comenzar de nuevo."

Helga intentó volver a su sentido de autoridad. "Oh, cierto, cierto." Se giró de nuevo hacia los estudiantes a su alrededor." "Bien, chicos, escuchen... ya cubrimos el tema y el ritmo... ahora ¡vayamos al maravilloso mundo de la imaginación!"

Y con eso, la primera sesión de poesía de Helga G. Pataki para cuarto grado oficialmente iba viento en popa justo en la habitación de Arnold en ese Domingo por la tarde...

* * *

"¡Oye, Arnold! ¿Pásame esa bolsa de basura, si?"

Arnold tiró unos pocos platos desechables en la gran bolsa de plástico blanco que estaba usando y se la pasó a Helga. "Aquí tienes, Helga."

Helga Pataki la tomó cuidadosamente y metió una caja vacía de pizza. Estaba a punto de amarrarla y ponerla en la esquina con las demás, cuando se detuvo y se dirigió a los otros niños que aún estaban en la habitación. "¿Oigan, alguien tiene algo más que necesiten tirar antes de que amarre la bolsa?"

Gerald caminó y tiró unos cuantos vasos de plástico, y Phoebe tiró un montón de migas.

Helga miró hacia el tragaluz en el techo. "¿Oye, Señorita Perfecta, tienes algo para la basura?"

Lila miró hacia Helga, sonriendo desde su lugar arriba de la escalera de Arnold. "Oh, Helga, estoy completamente segura que mis manos han estado ocupadas intentando abrir estos paneles para dejar pasar el aire que para recolectar más basura." Lila empujó de nuevo al panel de cristal más cercano con todas sus fuerzas pero aun así no se movió.

Arnold estaba a punto de ir a ayudar cuando para su sorpresa (y curiosidad) Helga llegó primero para ayudarla. Se paró en la cama de Arnold y subió por los primeros pocos escalones de la escalera detrás de Lila. "Se atora, así que debes de jalar un poco antes y luego usar el marco para empujarlo."

Lila sonrió felizmente. "¡Muchísimas gracias, Helga!"

Helga giró los ojos pero no pudo evitar sonreír: _¡Una típica respuesta de Lila.'_ Aunque, sin embargo, la eterna alegría de Lila parecía no molestarla tanto desde su plática en la cocina de los Pataki. Viéndolo de nuevo, Helga se dio cuenta que no solo estaba empezando a tolerar a Lila, pero que hasta podían tener la posibilidad de ser... ¿amigas? _'Je... el mundo nunca deja de sorprenderme.'_

Helga bajó de la cama y levantó la bolsa de basura de nuevo: contenía los restos finales de limpieza después de la sesión de poesía en el cuarto de Arnold. Todo en todo, la cosa no había sido tan incómoda como había imaginado que sería, y todos sus compañeros habían terminado sus tareas. _'Bueno, excepto por mí, por supuesto... pero estoy segura que puedo buscar entre uno de mis viejos poemas a Arnold en uno de mis libros rosas o algo... hablando de mi libro rosa...'_ Helga lanzó un vistazo rápido al pequeño libro rosa que casualmente había agarrado de uno de los estantes cercanos a la ventana de Arnold mientras ayudaba a Lila, _'Es hora de tomar esto de regreso...'_ Asegurándose de que nadie la estaba viendo, rápidamente lo metió en el bolsillo de su vestido.

 _'Ahora todo lo que tengo que hacer es terminar de limpiar y toda esta pesadilla de fin de semana finalmente habrá terminado.'_

Mientras estaba pensando todo esto, Arnold se acercó y mirando de un lado a otro, de la ventana a Helga con una mirada confundida en el rostro. Lo dudo antes de hablar pero decidió que, considerando todo lo que había pasado entre ellos en estos pocos días y el hecho de que la mayoría de sus compañeros ya se habían ido, no le dañaría preguntar. "¿Um, Helga...?"

"¿¡Qué?!" Casi le da un infarto. _'¿¡Me acaba de ver con el libro rosa?! ¡Oh, criminal, eso es TODO lo que necesitaba!'_

Él parpadeó, un poco desconcertado, y casualmente continuó con su pregunta. "Um, me preguntaba como supiste sobre que la ventana se trababa de ese modo."

Suspiró mentalmente y regresó a su actitud normal. "Bueno, dah, la usamos para llegar aquí esta mañana, Arnoldo." Dejó caer la bolsa de basura en el piso y se sentó casualmente en la cama de Arnold, una pierna sobre la otra y sus brazos estirados hacia atrás.

"Pero la ventana solo se atora cuando la abres desde el inter..." Sin embargo, en lugar de terminar la oración, Arnold solo suspiró y aceptó la posibilidad de que no iba a obtener la verdad de Helga sobre cómo había obtenido esa información, especialmente ya que aún habían otras tres personas alrededor. "Um, olvídalo..."

 _'¡Oh, estúpida, estúpida!'_ Helga intentó actuar casual ante su desliz, pero no pudo evitar tragar saliva y evitar ligeramente el contacto de los ojos de Arnold antes de responder, "Lo que sea, Cabeza de balón..." Esperando que nadie viera el incomodo momento, se giró al instante a otro miembro de su equipo y cambio el tema de conversación. "¡Oye, Phoebe!" Helga observó a su mejor amiga intentando alcanzar un vaso vacio de uno de los estantes altos del librero de Arnold. "¡Déjame pasarte eso!"

Helga caminó con la bolsa aún abierta y se la pasó a Phoebe quien la sostuvo. Luego bajó el vaso, pasandolo en dirección a Phoebe. "Arigato Gozaimasu, Helga."

"No prob, Pheebs." Helga agarró la bolsa y la amarró, dejándola en la esquina con la basura. Luego se limpió las manos y las colocó en sus caderas, mirando alrededor. "Bueno, ¡creo que finalmente es todo! ¡Felicidades damas y caballeros, esto finalmente se terminó!" Y con esas palabras y una sonrisa en el rostro, Helga estaba a punto de colapsar en el sillón de Arnold cuando finalmente se encontró aterrizando en el duro piso en su lugar.

"¡Oye, Arnold!" se sobó la espalda, la cual había pegado fuerte contra el piso. "¿Alguna razón en particular por la que el sofá está dentro de la pared en lugar de bajo mi trasero?" Se levantó y le frunció el ceño molesta.

"Oh, lo siento, Helga." Arnold sonrió y tomó el control remoto de la mesa de noche. _'Mmm... me pregunto porque el sofá habrá estado cerrado todo este tiempo, lo que sea... Uno pensaría que la gente habría querido sentarse después de estar aquí por tanto tiempo'._

Helga interrumpió sus pensamientos. "¡Cuando quieras, Melenudo!"

Arnold salió de sus pensamientos y apretó el botón. Al instante, su sofá salió de la pared, viéndose como siempre, y Helga se sentó en un extremo.

 _'Mmmm...'_ Arnold persistió en la extraña sensación de estaba teniendo, pero nada, dejó el tema de lado. Se sentó en el lado opuesto de Helga, dejando el control en el buro.

Lila, Phoebe y Gerald siguieron el ejemplo de Helga y Arnold y encontraron lugares donde sentarse en la habitación; Lila en el escritorio de Arnold y Phoebe y Gerald en la cama.

Hubo unos pequeños segundos de silencio mientras los cinco niños absorbían del todo el hecho de que todo el estrés y drama de los dos días pasados finalmente habían terminado.

De repente, y casi sin intención, Arnold habló. "¿Así que... qué pasa ahora?"

Helga le dio un amistoso golpe en el hombro. "Bueno, Cabeza de balón, normalmente cuando un montón de niños ya comieron, terminaron su tarea y tienen escuela mañana, se van a sus casas a dormir... A menos que alguien quiera añadir otro loco incidente a este loco fin de semana?"

Arnold intentó ocultar una risa-normalmente solo dejaba pasar el sarcasmo de Helga, pero considerando el tiempo que habían pasado juntos no pudo evitar apreciar su sentido del humor (especialmente cuando no estaba directamente dirigido para insultarlo a él públicamente). "Solo quiero decir que..." Agachó la mirada y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco mientras recordaba de nuevo que había otras personas en la habitación observándolos, "um... olvídalo."

Helga se encogió de hombros y puso la mano detrás de la cabeza, intentando mantener su fachada casual y distante. Le sonrió a su amado. "Verás, Arnold, esa es la manera en la que nuestras conversaciones deben de seguir. Yo digo algo correcto y tu lo aceptas sin protestar. ¡Tan simple y sencillo para ambos!" Le guiñó un ojo.

Arnold se cruzó de brazos y giró los ojos, sonriendo.

Helga moduló su sonrisa mientras se giraba a los otros tres estudiantes en la habitación. "Eso va para _todos_ ustedes, en realidad ¿alguna pregunta?" Terminó con un poco de sarcasmo.

Hubo otro momento de silencio. Gerald miró de su mejor amigo a la chica que lo molestaba, y luego un vistazo hacia Lila y Phoebe quien estaba a su lado. Finalmente, pareció llegar a un tipo de decisión y habló. "Ajá, yo tengo una..." Intentaba verse confiado pero una pisca de incertidumbre aun se podía detectar en su voz.

Los ojos de Helga se abrieron con sorpresa al obtener una respuesta de su pregunta retórica. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera callar a Gerald con otra frase, habló de nuevo. "¿Así que... por cuánto tiempo 'esto' ha estado pasando exactamente?" dijo casualmente señalando de ella hacia Arnold.

Helga casi se ahoga con su propia saliva y con el aire que estaba respirando en ese momento. Arnold se sonrojó, fingió una tos y alejó la mirada. Lila solo observó educada pero atenta, curiosa obviamente sobre cuál sería la respuesta a esa pregunta. Phoebe, sin embargo, pareció confundida ante el intercambio entre Helga y Gerald. Finalmente, habló con una voz tímida, con una buena idea sobre que podía ser la pregunta de Gerald pero dudando seriamente que hubiera encontrado la información para preguntarla. "Gerald, me temo que no... um, eso es..."

Gerald se dirigió hacia Helga. "Sé que Phoebe realmente no estaba involucrada en esto..." Puso una mano en el hombro de Phoebe, que no solo logró silenciar a la chica pero también causarle un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Continuó sin ver su reacción. "Pero pensé que ya que es tu mejor amiga y muy observadora además," Le lanzó a Phoebe una rápida sonrisa (quien afortunadamente había mantenido al margen el tinte rojo de su cara) y luego se giró a Helga, "pensé que probablemente sabe de todo esto ¿cierto?"

Phoebe, ahora con una expresión _muy_ preocupada en el rostro, se giró a su mejor amiga. "Helga... ¿lo que quiere decir..."

"Ajá, Phoebe..." Helga suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un gesto hacia Arnold con la cabeza para confirmar las suposiciones de su mejor amiga. "Es una larga historia pero, ajá... lo sabe-todo completo... y ya te había dicho sobre Lila." Phoebe lanzó una mirada rápida a Lila, recordando la historia que Helga había mencionado brevemente sobre la Obra de teatro escolar hacia algunos meses.

Helga suspiró y se giró hacia Gerald, con un toque más malhumorada en su voz mientras recordaba su conversación en su cuarto sobre sus capacidades de amar, así como desmayarse como respuesta al escuchar su secreto. "Y hablando de, Geraldo. Ahora que eres nuevo en el club déjame ponerte las reglas sobre la mesa." Se levantó y caminó hacia él, frunciendo el ceño. "Básicamente, este fin de semana entero _nunca_ pasó. Vas a olvidar _todo_ lo que viste y escuchaste y _nunca_ lo vas a traer a colación a menos que quieras que te mate ¿Lo entendiste?"

Para este punto ella estaba cara a cara, y Gerald tragó saliva con miedo. Respiró profundamente, suspiró y en realidad empezó a sonreír. Agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro y respondió, "Relájate, Helga, no le voy a decir a nadie sobre tu 'cosa' por Arnold..."

Helga parpadeó sorprendida. "¿En serio?" Se alejó un poco de él. "Bueno ¡qué bien... que estemos en la misma sintonía! Uh, gracias..."

Él lo dudó por un momento, luego continuó rápidamente. "Pero en serio, ¿es esto alguna clase de descubrimiento reciente o es algo 'muy grande' porque para serte honesto, aún tengo un poco de problemas al aceptar que todo esto sea real?"

Helga se sonrojó, un poco sorprendida por la continua valentía de Gerald hacia ella. Phoebe, Lila y Arnold apenas miraron con curiosidad ante como iba a responder una pregunta tan directa. Finalmente logró recuperar la voz. "¡Ge...Gerald... Esto no es un Preguntas y Respuestas sobre la vida personal de Helga! Sobre... _tú sabes_ ," lanzó una mirada hacia Arnold y luego se giró rápidamente hacia Gerald, un tinte rojo en el rostro, "Y eso es ya lo suficientemente malo... ¡No voy a entrar en detalles contigo!"

Gerald levantó una ceja y sonrió tranquilamente. "¿Por tanto tiempo, eh?"

Helga se sonrojó aún más y se giró lejos de él. "¡No... no voy a hablar sobre esto!" Regresó al sofá y se sentó de nuevo, aún viéndose completamente desorientada por el hecho que alguien estuviera trayendo a colación el tema de su amor por Arnold como una simple plática.

Gerald sonrió de nuevo. "Ahora, todo lo que me queda por saber es como exactamente todo esto se une con el incidente de Industrias Futuro y que tú fueras Voz Ronca..."

El color se fue del rostro de Helga mientras el de Arnold se volvía escarlata. Gerald levantó una ceja ante sus reacciones y continuó lentamente. "Pero supongo que eso es entre ustedes dos..." No pudo evitar una sonrisa ante la idea de que algo que pasara pudiera avergonzar no solo a Helga, quien ya había admitido su secreto más humillante según ella, pero a Arnold, quien Gerald solo podía recordar así de avergonzado pocas veces en su vida.

Ante esta frase, Arnold y Helga suspiraron relajados y se giraron a verse el uno al otro, felices de no tener que seguir con el tema de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Sin embargo, al hacer contacto visual sus ojos se abrieron nerviosos y al mismo tiempo giraron al otro lado. Arnold siguió viendo casualmente del techo al piso mientras Helga jugaba con sus manos.

Notando esta reacción, Gerald no pudo evitar agitar la cabeza y añadir, "Aunque lo que sea que pasara, tuvo que ser _delirante..._ "

Helga sintió la humillación crecer, y el ceño fruncido regreso a su rostro. "Está bien, Geraldo, gracias por punto ¡ya puedes dejarlo ahora!"

Gerald levantó las manos a la defensiva, aun sonriendo. "Está bien, bien, tranquila Pataki..." Ella gruñó de nuevo. "Está bien, en serio," bajó las manos y la miró sinceramente, "Me disculpo... con ambos," dirigiéndose a Arnold. "Solo me estaba divirtiendo un poco y ya lo saque de mi sistema... sobre cómo, sabes, amas a Arnold..." Intentó disimular una risa con una pequeña tos. "¿Estamos hablando de ESTE Arnold, cierto?" Preguntó escéptico.

Phoebe y Lila lo miraron, y Helga estaba a punto de gritarle de nuevo cuando la interrumpió, "¡Es broma! Sólo una más del camino..."

Helga suspiró y giró los ojos, girándose hacia Arnold. "Cielos, Arnold ¿de dónde sacaste estos amigos _ingeniosos_?"

Arnold suspiró. "Oh, vamos, Helga, no fue en serio... en realidad," dijo sonriendo, "considerando lo que supongo que hubieras pensado si alguien como Gerald se enterara de esto, yo diría que su reacción fue bastante buena."

Helga resopló. "¡Bueno, gracias por ponerte de su lado, Arnold! Y mañana después de que convierta mi secreto es una nueva leyenda urbana, puedes unírtele a Harold cuando me persiga señalándome y haciendo ruidos de besos, y a Rhonda cuando cambie la columnas de chismes por un anunció completo en forma de corazón que diga 'Helga ama a Arnold', y..."

"Oh, vamos, Helga," se cruzó de brazos y la miró escéptico, "¡no puedes creer que esas cosas realmente pasarían solo porque la gente se entere que alguien _te gusta_!"

Apretando los dientes, respondió. "NO es que me gust..." se detuvo antes de completar la oración. _'¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! ¡¿Estoy en un cuarto lleno de gente, y casi voy y digo como mi amor por Arnold es mucho más intenso y más brillante que una simple atracción infantil de la cual ni siquiera pudieran imaginar?! ¿Quiero acaso que Arnold me vea aún más EXTRAÑA de lo que ya debe de verme?'_

"Quiero... quiero decir..." tartamudeó, "Oh, solo olvídalo, Arnoldo ¡de todos modos no lo entenderías!" Se giró y se sentó de nuevo, cruzándose de brazos frustrada.

Arnold giró los ojos. "Oh claro, Helga ¡porque yo no he tenido un par de chicas que me gusten antes!"

Helga resopló y murmuró. "¿'Un par'? Por favor, ha habido tantas solo este año que perdí la cuenta..."

Desafortunadamente, no dijo esto último lo suficientemente bajo para que Arnold no la pudiera escuchar y se sonrojó. "¿Y? ¡Así que me han gustado más personas! Quiero decir..." Intentó pensar en una buena respuesta y finalmente pudo lograr algo. "Quiero decir que no me puedes decir que nunca has _visto_ a nadie aparte de... mi..."

Helga estaba a punto de dar una respuesta sarcástica genérica pero de repente se encontró completamente sin palabras. Se sentó allí, con un dedo levantado, la boca abierta, los ojos bien abiertos mirando hacia su amado, insegura de cómo responder. "Yo... yo..."

Phoebe, Lila y Gerald esperaron por su respuesta casi tan ansiosos como Arnold. Ahora que había preguntado eso, Arnold se estaba arrepintiendo de haberla hecho. No sólo se sentía mal por poner a Helga en una posición tan incómoda enfrente de todos, pero también estaba temeroso de lo que en realidad ella le iba a responder... y eso, sin importar cuál fuera la respuesta, no le iba a gustar...

Helga miró de Arnold a las otras tres personas en la habitación y luego tragó saliva y frunció el ceño de nuevo, aunque aún era obvio que estaba un poco temblorosa. "Oh ¡sólo cállate y déjame en paz, Cabeza de balón!" Y con eso se giró hacia el otro lado y se hundió en el sofá, cruzándose de brazos y con una mueca sombría en la cara.

"Eso es un 'no'..." Murmuró Gerald para si mismo, con la cabeza descansando sobre una de sus manos.

"¡Gerald!" Phoebe le dio un codazo, con una expresión molesta en el rostro.

"¡Ouch!" se sobó el costado.

"Sabes," Helga volvió su atención hacia Gerald, cuyo comentario había alcanzado a escuchar, "te agradezco que relajaras las cosas con mi papá y mi hermana ¡pero REALMENTE estás comenzando a ponerme los nervios de punta, Johanssen!" Lo observó y golpeó su puño derecho contra la palma de su mano izquierda.

Gerald tragó saliva y cerró la boca.

Arnold suspiró. "Helga, no hay necesidad de amenazar a..."

Helga cerró los ojos y lo miró como si estuviera entre dos emociones e intentando mantener su temperamento bajo control. "Y Arnold," dijo en un tono de voz muy nivelado, "No es como que no aprecie tu opinión en TODO pero," se giró para encararlo, "Te juro que si este es otro discurso sobre 'poner la otra mejilla' y 'ser tu misma', Gerald no será el único con una amenaza de muerte sobre la cabeza" Le dijo directo a la cara.

Sin embargo, Arnold no titubeó. De hecho, le lanzó una pequeña (y casi juguetona) sonrisa y respondió tan confiado como pudo, "Oh, vamos Helga, estoy bastante seguro de que no me lastimarías..."

Los ojos de Helga se abrieron como platos ante la inesperada respuesta a su amenaza. Gerald, Phoebe y Lila se miraron entre ellos con incertidumbre, inseguros de lo que Helga pudiera hacer después. De repente, gruñó y lo observó directo a los ojos, golpeando el pie contra el piso con frustración. "Oh, eres IMPOSIBLE Cabeza de balón ¡¿lo sabías?! Eres el más molesto, irritante..."

La frustración de Helga se estaba apoderando de ella que ni siquiera podía pensar en otra palabra. Tímida y casi por instinto, Phoebe fue a su ayuda. "¿Exasperante?"

"Si, gracias, Phoebe... ¡EXASPERANTE pequeño zoquete que haya conocido! ¿Y qué? Gran cosa ¡Así que realmente no te odio del todo!" Estaba gesticulando dramáticamente. "¡¿Crees que eso tiene ALGO que ver con que te deje escapar?! La única razón por la que nunca te he golpeado es porque... uh, ¡porque sería malgastar mi tiempo! Y quiero decir, no es como si tuvieras una oportunidad contra mi o algo..." Una expresión presumida comenzaba a verse en el rostro de Helga mientras finalmente parecía satisfecha de cómo estaban cambiando de rumbo en esta pelea.

Gerald agitó la cabeza y sonrió un poco. "Estoy bastante seguro que ser su principal noviecito no le quita las posibilidades de salir ileso tampoco..."

"¡Gerald, SUFICIENTE!" Se giró hacia él y le lanzó una mirada fiera, ya hasta de sus comentarios.

"Helga, él solo esta bromeando ¡¿Por qué te tienes que poner histérica cada vez que alguien menciona algo sobre lo que sientes por mi?! ¡¿Qué importa lo que él o quien sea piense?!"

"¡Oye!" Gerald frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos.

"¡Gerald... shhh!" Lila lo hizo callar.

Helga estaba furiosa. "NO estoy histérica..." respiró profundamente y apretó los dientes. "¡Eres tú quien eres DENSO y molesto!"

"NO lo soy..." Comenzó Arnold. Al instante, los dos comenzaron una discusión a gritos para el entretenimiento de los tres espectadores.

Finalmente, dándose cuenta que esta pequeña pelea no iba a terminar pronto y que comenzaba a hacerse tarde, Gerald se levantó y les murmuró algo a Phoebe y a Lila, y ambas asintieron nerviosas.

De repente, Phoebe y Lila fueron detrás de Helga y la tomaron cada quien por un hombro. "¡¿Oigan, que dem...?!"

Gerald hizo lo mismo con Arnold. "¡Oye, déjame!"

"¡Helga, _por favor_!" Phoebe estaba colgándose de uno de los brazos de Helga, intentando detener su lucha contra su agarre.

"Si, Helga, estoy completamente segura que será más fácil si te... tranquilizas..." Lila estaba peleando para mantener a Helga también.

"Está bien, ustedes dos," Gerald tenía un agarre firme sobre su mejor amigo y se dirigió a ambos, tanto a Arnold como a Helga, "No es muy temprano así que ¿podemos interrumpir la disputa de amantes?" Esa oración terminó con los forcejeos de Helga y la hizo sonrojar en el proceso. _'Ahora para detener a Arnold,'_ pensó Gerald. Añadió en voz alta, "¿A menos que quieras terminar esto besándola de nuevo, Arnold?" Arnold ahora, de la misma manera, se detuvo de intentar liberarse y se sonrojó.

Gerald sonrió. "¡Así está mejor! Ahora, ahora los vamos a soltar y van a tener una tregua temporal ¿bien?" Unos pocos segundos de duda por ambas partes.

Finalmente, Arnold suspiró. "Está bien..."

Helga gruñó pero finalmente cedió también. "Lo que sea..."

Gerald, Lila y Phoebe soltaron a sus amigos quienes, como acordaron, se quedaron en sus esquinas neutrales en el sofá.

"Bien," continuó Gerald, "Ahora, es obvio que ambos tienen 'problemas' que deben trabajar, y ya que no pueden evitar o avergonzarse o ponerse a la defensiva con nosotros por aquí, creo que es momento de irnos y dejarlos que hablen a solas de una vez por todas."

"Gerald," Phoebe lo miró preocupada, "¿Estás seguro que esto es lo mejor?" Casi podía tocar la tensión entre su mejor amiga y Arnold.

Gerald estaba a punto de responder cuando Lila dijo. "Phoebe, estoy completamente segura que Gerald está en lo correcto sobre dejarlos a solas... además, ya es tarde..."

Arnold suspiró internamente. _'Tal vez solo debería disculparme con Helga...'_ Abrió la boca pero antes de que pudiera decir algo...

Helga suspiró y cerró los ojos. "Está bien, miren chicos," los abrió y miró a las otras tres personas en la habitación, "Lo admito, bien, he estado un poco a la... defensiva... supongo," logró decir aunque obviamente le dolía admitir la culpa en todo esto. Un toque del tono acido regresó a la voz de Helga, cuando añadió, "¡aunque probablemente no lo estaría si _alguien_ hubiera dejado los comentarios sarcásticos!" Observó a Gerald quien alejó la mirada inocentemente. Rodó los ojos. "Pero por supuesto, no olvidemos que el _90 por ciento_ de este problema es que a Arnold no lo pueden dejar sólo." Arnold frunció el ceño ante este comentario, aunque no dijo nada y dejó a Helga (cuyo rostro se iba suavizando visiblemente) continuar. "Pero siguiendo... lo... siento si estoy más a la defensiva que siempre... han sido unos cuantos días complicados..." Pausó y luego añadió con una ligera sonrisa, "... cuantas semanas... diablos, unos cuantos años..." Agitó la cabeza, intentando enfocarse de nuevo en la situación a pesar de su repentino deseo de recordar sus experiencias de vida sobre Arnold.

Arnold parpadeó, sorprendido ante cual calmada y razonable estaba siendo. Se sentó más cerca de ella, tomó una de sus manos y se aclaró la garganta. "Bueno... tal vez no hubiera sido TAN difícil si no te hubiera mentido... y en tardarme tanto en darme cuenta de las cosas..." sonrió tímidamente ante esta última parte.

"Cierto," Añadió presumida, sonriendo inocentemente ante la mirada que le dio. "Pero en serio," miró hacia Lila, Phoebe y Gerald, "me ayudaron mucho este fin de semana..." bajó los ojos y se rascó la parte de atrás del cuello, "probablemente más de lo que merezco considerando algunas de las cosas que les he hecho en estos años. Quiero decir, molestarlos, burlarme, mandarlos, burlarme de Gerald después de que le operaron las amígdalas, intentar que Phoebe hiciera trampa para que yo pudiera ganar el concurso de preguntas, organizar la broma de la charola de comida para que cayera sobre Lila en la cafetería en su primer semana en la escuela..."

"¡Helga!" Arnold le dio un codazo mientras ella había estado enlistando sus más coloridas de sus pasadas fechorías mientras las contaba con las manos. Como resultado, no se había dado cuenta de las miradas molestas que se mostraban cada vez más en los rostros de los 3 niños de cuarto grado frente a ella.

"Sabes, no estás haciendo mucho por ayudarte..." Arnold le murmuró en el oído.

Helga se aclaró la garganta. "Uh... pero, como sea, solo quería decirles... a todos de nuevo... gracias." Levantó la mirada de nuevo, sonriendo tímidamente y esperando que no hubiera enojado por completo a Lila, Gerald y a Phoebe al recordar tan malas memorias.

Phoebe de repente caminó hacia Helga, con una mueca en su usualmente rostro tranquilo. Mientras se acercaba a su mejor amiga, la pequeña asiático-americana no pudo sonreír y darle un gran abrazo a Helga G. Pataki. "Oh, Helga, como lo dije antes ¡estamos tan contentos de que tu situación haya mejorado tanto esta tarde!"

Helga sonrió, feliz de que al parecer la habían perdonado. "Cielos, Phoebe ¡¿Quién dijo que te podías colgar así de mí?!" Intentó juguetona romper el abrazo.

Phoebe, aún sonriendo, la soltó. "Cierto, lo lamento... ¡descolgando!"

Lila se acercó también, "Bueno, Helga, a pesar de tus travesuras pasadas," de repente también su ceño fruncido se transformó en una sonrisa, "debo decir que estoy completamente segura que estoy feliz de que estés contenta también."

"Ajá bueno, no pude haberlo logrado sin tu ayuda con Olga..." Helga le dio un golpe juguetón en el brazo a Lila.

Ella apretó los ojos con dolor y se sobó el brazo pero aún sonriendo. "Um... de nada Helga." Lila parecía al borde de añadir algo pero obviamente lo dudaba. Helga levantó una ceja ante su extraño comportamiento.

De repente, sin embargo, habló Gerald, su ceño fruncido cambiando a un rostro neutral. "Bueno, supongo que mejor nos vamos..." Se dirigió hacia la puerta con Phoebe y Lila a sus espaldas.

Helga caminó hacia adelante para verlos salir. "Bueno, supongo que los veré después... y en serio... les debo una."

Phoebe sonrió y hasta Gerald no pudo evitar darle a la bravucona de su clase una pequeña sonrisa. Lila, sin embargo, aun parecía nerviosa... como si tuviera algo que decir.

"¿Uh, estás bien Lila?" Helga levantó una ceja.

Lila sonrió y luego se aclaró la garganta. "Bueno, si... quiero decir... Oh, Helga, intenté tanto pensar en una mentira sencilla... uh, excusas para lo que estaba pasando cuando estábamos en tu casa. Pero hubo algunas cosas que tuve que decirle a Olga para asegurarme de que nos dejara solos..."

" _¿Cómo?_ ' preguntó Helga impaciente.

Lila alejó la mirada, una expresión preocupada en el rostro. "Como, algo que tendríamos que hacer en la noche..."

Helga retrocedió. "No me va a gustar esto ¿verdad?"

Lila intentó sonreír apoyándola. "¡Bueno, estoy completamente segura que nos la pasaremos muy bien si tenemos una actitud positiva!"

Helga rodó los ojos. "¡Bien, escuchémoslo!"

"Bueno, le prometí que tendríamos una pijamada esta noche y haríamos algunos cambios de looks y veríamos nuestras películas románticas favoritas... ¡Oh y tal vez le mencioné un amigo imaginario tuyo así que tal vez podrías pretender tener uno en la pijamada para que Olga este completamente satisfecha con nuestra historia!" La sonrisa esperanzada de Lila había estado creciendo más y más durante su pequeña revelación justo igual que el rostro de Helga iba decayendo. Como resultado, la niña pelirroja de 10 años ahora estaba de pie con un toque de miedo en su rostro sobre cuál podría ser la reacción de Helga.

Phoebe observó a su mejor amiga para asegurarse que no perdiera la compostura de nuevo mientras Arnold intentaba disimular una sonrisa y Gerald reía a voz alta, cayendo al piso por las risas. "¡Sabía que había un karma en algún lugar de este mundo por todas las cosas que nos hiciste pasar todos estos años!"

Helga le echó una mirada y se giró hacia Lila con un semblante enojado, un dedo levantado y la boca abierta como preparándose para gritarle a la chica. De repente, sin embargo, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, diciendo tranquilamente, " Está bien... _no_ me voy a enojar..."

La vacilación de Lila comenzó a desaparecer. "¿En serio?"

Helga sonrió, aunque sospechosamente... y en una voz mucho más amable de la que usualmente usaba, se dirigió a Lila. "Por supuesto que no, Lila... ¡estoy 'completamente segura' que esta noche tendremos 'montones' de diversión!"

Lila sonrió complaciente. "Bueno, cielos, Helga, estoy completamente segura que tienes razón ¡ese es el espíritu!"

"Además," la rubia continuó, regresando a su voz normal y ligeramente brusca, "al menos sé que este fin de semana no puede ponerse aún peor de lo que acabas de describir, así que no hay más sorpresas."

"¡Maravilloso, Helga!" Lila se acercó a la puerta. "Me voy a ir a casa un rato para hacerle saber a mi papá lo que pasa y para terminar mi tarea. Oh, y hablando de eso ¿Arnold?"

Arnold se giró hacia Lila.

"Estoy completamente segura de que con todas las sorpresas del día olvidé pedirte el libro de ciencias que te presté."

"Oh, seguro, Lila." Arnold sonrió y guió a Lila hacia su escritorio.

El rostro de Helga perdió el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que eran solo ella, Gerald y Phoebe de pie juntos. Se dirigió hacia su mejor amiga. "Oye, Pheebs, creo que vi a Stinky y Sid meter algunos platos de papel abajo de la cama de Arnold, ese montón de zopencos perezosos... De cualquier manera ¿te importaría revisar solo para asegurarnos que no están allí?"

Phoebe sonrió y miró hacia Gerald y hacia su mejor amiga, reconociendo que Helga parecía querer hablar con él a solas. "¡Revisando!"

Hubo unos pocos segundos se silencio incomodo entre Gerald y Helga. Finalmente, con un suspiro y tragando saliva, Helga se dirigió a él. "Así que, uh... escucha Gerald..." se sobó la parte de atrás de la cabeza e intentó con todas sus fuerzas seguir mirándolo a los ojos.

"Wow, usaste mi primer nombre... esto DEBE de ser algo importante." Sonrió bromeando y se cruzó de brazos.

"Ajá, bueno... me preguntaba... um ¿por qué hiciste todas esas cosas allá, tu sabes, en mi casa... con mi papá y todo eso?..." Dijo ocasionalmente viendo hacia el piso. "Quiero decir, no es como si en realidad no lo apreciara y eso... solo me pregunto ¿por qué?" levantó una ceja hacia él con curiosidad.

Gerald se aclaró la garganta. "Mira... Helga-"

"Wow, usaste mi primer nombre-no el 'Pataki' quiero decir- esto debe de ser importante." Sonrió presumida.

Gerald suspiró y sonrió. "Ajá, bueno, es un 'importante' fin de semana. Lo que sea, sé que tú y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien..."

"No puedo negar eso..." Helga resopló y se cruzó también de brazos.

"Pero," continuó Gerald, "Arnold parece ver algo bueno en ti... algo grande, en realidad, por el montón de cosas que le he escuchado decir sobre ti últimamente..."

Él hizo un gesto como de limpiarse los oídos y Helga no pudo evitar abrir los ojos grandes y sonrojarse ante esta información. Sus manos cayeron a sus costados. "¿Arnold dijo _qué?_ "

Gerald levantó una ceja, sorprendido ante su reacción obviamente halagada.

Helga agitó la cabeza y rápidamente se recuperó. "Digo, no es como si realmente me _importara_ tanto o algo... es típico del Cabeza de balón, siempre obsesionándose con otras personas..." A pesar de su intento de parecer molesta ante el hecho, Gerald detectó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro asomándose en dirección del niño rubio de cuarto grado.

Gerald no pudo evitar sonreir. _'Mmm mmm mmm...´_ Se aclaró la garganta. "Bueno, de cualquier manera, es la mejor persona al juzgar a una persona que conozco, así que entre él intercediendo por ti y tú al ponerte cara a cara con tu papá por él... que por cierto, muy impresionante... es algo aterrador, tu papá, sabes."

Helga giró los ojos y puso las manos en la cintura. "Ah, solo asusta al principio... ¡mucho habla y nada de acción!"

Gerald sonrió y continuó. "Ajá, bueno, me di cuenta que a pesar de todas las cosas que han pasado en estos años, tal vez es _remotamente_ posible de que realmente seas una persona decente buscando una oportunidad... y que puedes, tu sabes, PREOCUPARTEpor alguien..." sintió como se sonrojaba ante la mención de un tema tan incómodo.

Helga sonrió con un suspiro y giró los ojos. "Está bien, Gerald, lo entiendo... el realmente _incómodo_ que tenga _sentimientos_..." De repente los dos niños se encontraron compartiendo una risa ante la broma. Helga levantó una ceja hacia Gerald. "Sabes, no eres tan malo Johanssen." Le lanzó un golpe juguetón en el hombro.

Él sonrió, intentando no pestañear ante que tan duro le había pegado. "Lo mismo para ti, Pataki."

Hubo un momento de silencio, y luego Helga extendió una de sus manos para saludarlo.

Gerald dudoso, comenzó a extender su brazo también, luego pausó, viéndola sospechosamente mientras recordaba su último intento ante un saludo de manos de paz allá en su cuarto hacia no tanto tiempo.

Reconociendo su vacilación, Helga rodó los ojos. "Oh, vamos Geraldo... ¿tregua?"

Gerald levantó una ceja. "¿Esta vez es en serio?"

Helga se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, por _ahora_ al menos... si me molestas en público o algo en el futuro, no hay garantía." Le guiñó un ojo. "¡Pero no más golpes bajos!" dijo con la mirada un poco más severa.

Gerald extendió la mano y sonrió. "Está bien..." Pero, para la sorpresa de Helga, en lugar de apretar la mano con la suya, hizo un puño con el pulgar hacia arriba y lo empujó contra su mano. Ella lo miró confundida por un segundo. Él sonrió. "¿Y bien...?"

Ella continuó mirándolo perpleja.

Giró los ojos. "¡Oh, vamos, Helga, si sabes algo sobre Arnold, deberías saber cómo se ve nuestro saludo secreto!"

Helga parpadeó. "¡¿Estás bromeando?!"

Gerald se encogió de hombros. "Oye, si no quieres, está bie-"

"¡No! Quiero decir..." Al instante hizo la acción con Gerald como lo había practicado toda su vida.

Los ojos de Gerald se abrieron con sorpresa. "Hmm... no sé si deba impresionarme el que sepas tan bien como hacerlo o realmente _asustarme_ de que nos has estado observando lo suficientemente cerca para saber cómo hacerlo tan bien."

Helga se aclaró la garganta, sonrojada e ignoró el comentario. "Oh, ajá... así que uh, ¿alguna razón en particular por la que acabas de incluir a una externa a su 'sagrado ritual'?"

Gerald puso una mano en el hombro de Helga. "Considéralo una iniciación, Helga, porque honestamente..." le echó un vistazo a Arnold del otro lado de la habitación quien había estado mirando de repente hacia lo que estaban haciendo Helga y a su mejor amigo pero ahora había volteado a otro lado al ver que Gerald miraba hacia él, "Tengo el presentimiento que vamos a tratarnos mucho más seguido... al menos, sí conozco a Arnold..."

Helga estaba confundiéndose más y más por sus acciones y estaba a punto de preguntarle a Gerald cuando de repente cambió el tema. "¿Puedes solo garantizarme una cosa?"

Helga no pudo evitar que una mueca sospechosa llegara a su rostro. "¿Qué?"

Se sobó la parte de atrás del cuello con una de las manos y se vio un poco avergonzado. "Solo prométeme que no tendré que volver a encontrarme con tu papá... es un poco aterrador, ¡especialmente cuando se trata de protegerte!"

El rostro de Helga se relajó. Encontró la idea intrigante. _'Hmmm... mi papá ¿protegiéndome? Interesante manera de ver lo que pasó allá...'_ Sonrió, intentando no reírse. "Hecho."

Hubo un silencio entre los dos niños de pie mientras concluían su conversación. Gerald sonrió. "¿Así que... estamos bien, cierto?"

Helga estaba a punto de responder afirmativamente pero se detuvo y miró sobre su hombro rápidamente. De repente, una sonrisa traviesa llegó a su rostro que hizo palidecer un poco a Gerald. "Ajá... de hecho..."

Helga se giró y llamó a través de la habitación "¡Oye, Phoebe!" Miró de nuevo hacia Gerald quien tenía una ceja levantada mientras Phoebe se acercaba. "Gerald está listo para llevarte a casa."

De repente, tanto Gerald como Phoebe se sonrojaron. "¡¿Qué?!" Preguntaron al unísono.

Helga se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, ¿ambos se van, cierto? Además, ambos viven en la misma dirección y como te dije, Geraldo. Arnold y yo probablemente tengamos que 'hablar' o algo asi que supongo que estaré aquí un poco más." Helga le echó una mirada rápida a Arnold y luego se giró de nuevo a su mejor amiga y a Gerald. "Así que ¡vayan!" Helga guiñó un ojo y empujó a ambos hacia la puerta.

Al ser empujados juntos, Phoebe y Gerald no pudieron evitar sonrojarse aún más. Gerald se aclaró la garganta y se sobó la parte de atrás del cuello. "Bueno, si vas hacia dónde mismo..." Sonrió.

Phoebe sonrió cálidamente. "Ciertamente, Gerald. Me encantaría..."

Gerald abrió la puerta y señaló hacia la escalera. "Damas primero."

Phoebe sonrió de nuevo y comenzó a bajar. Antes de unírsele, Gerald se giró de nuevo a Helga, intentando ocultar lo que quedaba del sonrojo. "Uh..."

Helga sonrió. "Por favor, Geraldo, toda nuestra clase puede estar completamente _ciega_ cuando se trata de los subtextos románticos de sus miembros, pero estás mirando a una experta aquí."

Gerald pestañeó, sorprendido ante lo dicho.

Helga continuó. "Oh, y, uh, para futuras referencias, si quieres mantener tu gusto por mi mejor amiga como un secreto, asegúrate de que no te vean cada vez que la miras y sonríes... ¡por el último año y medio!" Helga se acercó más a él y le murmuró, "¿Y llevarla a la cama con nosotros? Muy buena salvada para el pequeño desliz del cabeza de balón pero un poco audaz considerando que lo hiciste en frente de todo el cuarto grado, podría decir."

Gerald solo agitó la cabeza sorprendido, mirando de nuevo en dirección por la que Phoebe se había ido, y luego girándose de nuevo a Helga. "Sabes Helga... creo que esta nueva amistad podría funcionar en realidad..."

Helga sonrió y se cruzó de brazos. "Mientras no llegue mañana a la escuela con el sonido de los niños cantando 'Arnold y Helga sentados en un árbol', yo también lo pienso."

"Sin problemas... Confía en mí, no me creerían aunque les dijera..."

Helga y Gerald compartieron otra pequeña risa, pero luego Helga lo miró con un ceño fruncido. "Pero enserio ¡ni una sola palabra!"

"¡Claro, claro!" Gerald tragó saliva y piso sus manos arriba casi a la defensiva.

Helga sonrió. _'Ajá, aún tengo el toque...'_

De repente, Arnold y Lila regresaron. Arnold miró hacia Gerald. "¿Dónde está Phoebe?"

"Oh uh... está abajo..." Gerald se relajó un poco mientras se giraba de Helga hacia su mejor amigo. "La voy a llevar a su casa."

Hicieron su saludo secreto y Arnold sonrió. "Bueno, supongo que te veré mañana."

"¡Espera un momento!" Los tres niños de cuarto grado se giraron perplejos hacia Helga, quien había hablado. "Nadie va a ningún lado hasta que yo diga una última cosa." Los tres niños se miraron entre ellos por respuestas de lo que Helga estaba hablando, pero cada uno de ellos se encontraron con una ceja arriba y encogiéndose de hombros igual que las suyas.

De repente, Helga puso un brazo sobre Gerald y otro sobre Arnold y habló. "Yo, Helga G. Pataki, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, te otorgo oficialmente, Arnold," miró hacia Arnold, "el permiso de hablar con Gerald sobre lo que sea que pueda involucrarme y toda esa cosa del secreto si en algún momento te sientes frustrado, confundido o sólo quieres decirlo."

Helga quitó las manos de cada uno de los hombros de los chicos y se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo. Cuando se giró hacia Arnold, sonriendo. "Allí tienes, Cabeza de balón, ahora tienes a alguien con quien hablarlo y puedes hacerlo completamente sin ninguna culpa y con mi completo consentimiento ¡diviértete!" Le guiñó un ojo y caminó hacia la pared cercana a la puerta, recargándose.

"¿Wow, en serio? ¿Habla en serio, viejo?" Gerald miró de Arnold a Helga.

"Helga ¿estás segura-" comenzó Arnold.

Helga lo interrumpió. "Arnold, sólo tómalo y no hagas preguntas ¿sí?"

Gerald no pudo evitar una sonrisa y se dijo a sí mismo, entre bromeando, medio en serio, "Bien, tal vez entonces finalmente pueda saber qué diablos paso en la azotea de ese edificio..."

Helga se giró hacia él. "Claro, porqué no... claro está, sí Arnold está bien en que sepas también... ahora es su decisión, después de todo." Helga miró hacia Arnold y le guiñó el ojo, conociendo completamente bien que estaba completamente avergonzado sobre la confesión y el beso tanto como ella. _'Bien... esta es la manera en la que Arnold finalmente pueda hablar con alguien sobre sus sentimientos sin tener un dilema moral, pero la mayoría de las cosas que encuentro totalmente avergonzantes en realidad se quedaran entre nosotros ya que él está igual que yo. Además, Gerald realmente parece de acuerdo en mantener todo esto en secreto a pesar de lo que a Arnold se le llegue a escapar.'_

Gerald miró hacia Arnold, una nota obvia de anticipación en su voz. "¿Y bien?"

Arnold miró de Helga a Gerald y sintió sonrojarse y como se le secaba la garganta. "Um... tal vez otro día, Gerald... pero gracias, Helga." Volvió su mirada a ella.

Helga se encogió de hombros, feliz de que su plan parecía funcionar. "No hay problema." Se giró a Gerald. "Bien, será mejor que te vayas, pelos de espagueti ¡Phoebe te está esperando!"

Gerald se sonrojó. "Uh, ajá... bueno, adiós de nuevo, todos."

"Adiós, Gerald." Lila se despidió con la mano.

"Adiós, Gerald." Arnold también se despidió.

"Nos vemos, viejo... Nos vemos, Lila." Gerald bajó el primer escalón de la escalera, luego se detuvo y se giró hacia Helga. "Y oye, uh, para futuras referencias, Helga... lo que dije allá en tu cuarto sobre... tu sabes..." señaló con la cabeza hacia su amigo, "piénsalo..."

Helga lo observó curiosa mientras decencia la escalera, agitando la cabeza. "Nos vemos, Pataki... mmm, mmm, mmm... vaya problema..."

Helga pareció pensarlo un momento cuando de repente se sonrojo furiosamente. Arnold y Lila la miraron curiosos.

"Uh, ajá, nos vemos, pelos de- uh, Gerald..." Dijo de vuelta con una voz distraída.

La puerta se cerró, dejando a Arnold, Lila y Helga solos en el cuarto. Lila miró hacia sus dos amigos y suspiró. "Bueno, estoy completamente segura que debo de irme también. ¡Nos vemos en la noche, Helga!"

"Ajá, Ajá, desafortunadamente..." Marmulló Helga, girándose, con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa en la cara que hizo que Arnold se pusiera un poco nervioso.

Lila sonrió y se acercó a la puerta. "Nos veremos después entonces, Helga. Oh, y ¿Arnold?" Se digirió al rubio cabeza de balón.

"¿Si?"

"No estoy segura de lo que se refería Gerald pero, hablando de cosas para futuras referencias, por favor recuerda esa pregunta que te pregunté allá en el cuarto de baño de Helga... Nunca me respondiste ¿sabes?" Le guiñó un ojo y Arnold la vio curioso. Sólo tomo un momento, para que un sonrojo furioso le llegara la cara como le había pasado a Helga.

"¡Adiós!" Lila sonrió y rápidamente descendió los escalones cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, dejando a Arnold y a Helga finalmente a solas.

Silencio, luego Helga suspiró y se giró hacia Arnold. "¿Me quieres decir de que fue todo eso?"

Arnold agitó la cabeza. "Tu... uh... ¿quieres decirme de que estaba hablando Gerald?"

Helga agitó su propia cabeza y resopló. "¡No!"

"¡Está bien, entonces!" Arnold sonrió. Silencio de nuevo.

Finalmente, Helga habló. "Bueno, supongo que es momento de decir 'nos vemos cuando nos veamos, Arnold!' Ha sido un placer... no me malinterpretes..."

"Espera... quiere decir que... ¿te vas?"

Helga suspiró desesperada. "Arnold, ya pasamos por eso, se acabó la clase, comimos, limpiamos el cuarto, ahora es hora de 'a la casa y a la cama'." Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. "¡Por supuesto, tengo esa pijamada del infierno en algún momento de esta noche gracias a la tortura que resulta siempre de mi _hermana_ hablando con tu _exnovia!_ "

Las mejillas de Arnold se sonrojaron ligeramente ante la mención de su casi-relación con Lila, pero intentó no demostrarlo. "No te veías tan infeliz cuando estabas hablando sobre eso con Lila hace rato."

Una mirada astuta llegó a los ojos de Helga. "Bueno, Lila _dijo_ que nos haríamos cambios de look y veríamos nuestras películas favoritas... sólo pensé que añadiría un poco de mi toque a las festividades: estoy pensando en teñirle el cabello de morado a Olga, y algún tipo de maquillaje gótico para Lila, y una visita rápida a la tienda de videos para ir directo por el último lanzamiento del clásico DVD: Los gemelos malvados 4: las novias de los gemelos. ¡Eso tendrá que revivir la fiesta!" Una sonrisa satisfecha apareció en su rostro, y se sobó las manos maquiavélicamente. "Y la mejor parte es que, puedo culpar de todo al 'amigo imaginario' del que Lila me dijo para esta noche... ¡Olga nunca 'rompería el precioso psique de mi mente infantil aún en desarrollo' al decir que en realidad soy yo! ¡Es perfecto!" Helga comenzó a reír.

Arnold estaba intentando mantener un rostro serio, y sabía que tenía que intentar convencerla de que lo correcto por hacer tendría que ser disfrutar legítimamente el tiempo con su hermana y tal vez podría intentar conocer mejor a Lila en el proceso. De repente, sin embargo, sintió quebrarse y antes de que lo supiera también estaba riendo.

Helga detuvo sus risas y levantó una ceja ante su reacción "¿Qué? ¿No va a haber lección sobre las posibles malas consecuencias de puede tener que en realidad haga eso? ¿Ni un consejo de que debería de darles a Olga y a Lila una oportunidad? ¿Ni siquiera una negación de esa gran cabeza tuya sobre el engaño y la decepción que involucra lo que tengo planeado para la noche? Cielos, realmente se te está pegando algo de mí, Cabeza de balón."

Arnold logró mantener bajo control su reacción y la miró. "Bueno, supongo que no tengo que decir nada de eso ya que parece que ya lo sabes... tal vez se nos está pegando algo de ambos..."

Helga no pudo evitar una sonrisa sincera ante la existencia de genuinas similitudes entre ambos.

"De cualquier manera," Continuó Arnold, mirando hacia abajo, "supongo que sólo me he acostumbrado a tu sentido del humor... Sabes, ya que hemos estado pasando tanto tiempo juntos..."

"Ajá..." Helga apartó su mirada hacia el piso, aún sonriendo pensativa. Arnold la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Hubo unos pocos segundos de silencio entre ambos. Finalmente, Arnold respiró profundo y habló. "Oye, Helga..."

Ella levantó una ceja. "¿Ajá?"

Se sobó el brazo derecho con su mano izquierda. "Sé que es tarde y que tienes toda la noche por delante y todo eso pero, sabes, nunca terminamos de escuchar música esta mañana... ¿Tal vez podría poner algo de música para nosotros?"

Aunque su rostro permaneció neutral, los ojos de Helga parecían brillar ante la idea. "¿En serio?"

"Claro." Arnold sonrió y fue hacia la mesa al lado del sofá para agarrar su control remoto.

Mientras hacía esto, los pensamientos de Helga se aceleraron. _'Gerald está loco... tiene que estar loco... '_ Aun así, lo que le dijo en su cuarto esa tarde seguía saltando en su mente; _'Sólo hay una explicación... ¡mi viejo, Arnold ¡está enamorado de ti!'_ Helga mantuvo la idea por un momento más pero luego la dejó ir de nuevo. _'¿Nunca me rindo, verdad?'_

"¿Quieres terminar el disco de Dino Spumoni o solo quieres escuchar la radio un rato?" Le preguntó a Helga, que se acababa de dejar caer en el sillón.

Helga bostezó. "La radio está bien... me gustan las canciones de Dino Spumoni pero nos vendría bien un cambio."

Arnold sonrió y comenzó a presionar algunos botones. "Aquí, vamos a intentar esta estación."

La voz de un DJ llenó la habitación. "Están escuchando la K-JAZ, suaves ritmos en los alrededores en Hillwood. Son las seis en punto de la última noche de un relajado fin de semana en primavera y ustedes fans, saben lo que quiere decir, es hora de 'La última hora'. Empezamos nuestra lista de canciones para los jóvenes amantes con el exitoso clásico romántico '¿Me amas como yo a ti?' Y aquí vamos..."

Arnold buscó el control remoto tan desesperado que casi se le cae de las manos. Su cara estaba casi escarlata y estaba reusándose absolutamente a hacer contacto visual con Helga quien apenas lo miró sorprendida ante su reacción a la irónica elección de la estación de radio.

"Uh..." se jaló el cuello de la playera, "¡Tal vez deberíamos intentar en esta!" Cambió a otra estación.

"Están escuchando K-POP, los últimos hits para todos los chicos geniales. Y ahora tenemos una petición del último single de la super sensación Ronnie Matthews, 'Te amo, así que ¿cuál es tu respuesta?"

El rostro de Arnold estaba en llamas y estaba casi empezando a sudar. "Uh, ¿siguiente?" Intentó presionar el botón pero sus manos estaban tan resbalosas por transpirar que el control remoto cayó al piso.

Helga rodó los ojos ante el pequeño espectáculo que estaba armando Arnold frente a ella. _'Wow, estoy acostumbrada a la cruel ironía, pero esto es demasiado... debería detenerlo antes de que se lastime...'_

Arnold agarró el control remoto del piso (no sin antes golpearse la cabeza con la mesita al lado del sofá al levantarse) y finalmente logró cambiar la estación. "-y ese fue el clásico del rock 'más que amigos'..." La voz de un DJ anunció.

 _'Mmm, no tan malo como puso haber sido... supongo...'_ pensó Helga. Aunque Arnold, aún un poco avergonzado, ya no parecía tan sonrojado como en sus últimos dos intentos por encontrar algo de música.

La voz en la radio continuó. "Y ahora, que son las 6 en punto, cambiaremos a nuestra hora de pláticas... ¡nuestro tema de esta noche son las parejas que han estado juntas desde que eran niños! ¡Cuenten sus emotivas historias acerca de sus amores de la infancia!"

Arnold pareció como si hubiera un resorte debajo de él. Rápidamente estaba intentando controlarse y presionar otro botón, pero Helga finalmente se estaba cansando de todo esto. Gruñó, frunció el cejo, se levantó y le quitó el control de la mano. "¡Oh, solo dame eso, Arnold!" y apagó todo el sistema de música, dejándolos en silencio.

"¡Y siéntate antes de que te vayas a lastimar!" lo empujó ligeramente hacia el sillón y se sentó de nuevo a su lado.

Él se sobó la parte de atrás del cuello y alejó la mirada. "Um... solo estaba intentando... quiero decir... jejeje..." La miró y sonrió avergonzado. "Bastante chistoso como todas las canciones eran, uh..."

Ella rodó los ojos y gruñó. "Oh, por favor, Arnold... Créeme... ahora que lo sabes... bueno... _tú sabes_... cosas así te van a pasar _todo el tiempo_ " Puso una mano sobre su hombro y apuntó con el dedo índice de su otra mano justo a su cara. "¡Ahora eres el mejor amigo de la ironía!"

Arnold no pudo evitar continuar sonrojándose, pero después de unos pocos segundo de repente se sintió relajado. Hasta comenzó a reír un poco, relajando sus nervios aún más y Helga uniéndosele. "Te vas a acostumbrar después de algún tiempo..." Ella detuvo su risa y sonrió mientras él le regresaba la sonrisa.

De repente, ambos se dieron cuenta de que no solo estaban sentados muy cerca el uno del otro y viéndose directamente a los ojos, pero que el brazo de Helga aún estaba alrededor de Arnold. Ambos rápidamente se alejaron, sonrojándose ligeramente y evitando sus miradas. Helga tragó saliva. "La mayor parte del tiempo..." Añadió.

Arnold respiró profundamente y finalmente miró de nuevo hacia Helga. "Bueno, siempre podemos regresar al disco de Dino Spumoni... creo que hay un par de canciones en el otro lado que aún no escuchamos..." Lo levantó del piso y leyó los nombres de las pocas pistas que aún no habían escuchado. "Veamos..."

Helga lo miró escanear la cubierta del disco. De repente, suspiró, dejándose caer en el sillón, cerró los ojos con el disco en su regazo.

Helga lo tomó y le echó un vistazo. "'No sé cómo decirte que te amo', 'Confesiones del corazón'... oh, aquí hay una buena, 'Amor, amor, amor, un loco mundo de amor'." Lo dejó de nuevo en el piso. "Arnold, creo que mejor tiras la toalla antes de que sea tarde..."

Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta como si estuviera por irse. Notando su acción, Arnold se levantó también y decidió acercase de manera diferente para hacer que se quedara. "Bueno, tal vez... tal vez podríamos intentarlo otro día... ¿cómo mañana después de clases? Podrías traer algunos de tus CD's de rock y yo podría mostrarte algunos de mis discos favoritos de jazz..." parecía contener la respiración mientras esperaba una respuesta.

Helga se giró hacia él. "Yo... yo..." parecía tener problemas con algo de nuevo sus ojos perdieron su aire de esperanza y se volvieron casi... ¿excepticos? No, no era eso... era más como una mirada curiosa o preocupada. Respiró profundo. "Arnold, antes de que responda esa pregunta ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

Arnold parpadeó sorprendido. "Claro, Helga..."

Abrió su boca. "¿Por qué...?"

De repente, un golpe fuerte en la puerta de Arnold y Olga se asomó. "¡Hermanita bebé! ¿Ya casi terminas? ¡Creo que deberíamos irnos a casa y comenzar la pijamada!"

¡Helga casi salta! Se giró con sorpresa ante la inesperada entrada de su hermana, dio un pequeño gritillo y de repente saltó hacia los brazos de Arnold, agarrándose de él y respirando pesadamente. Finalmente, logró calmarse lo suficiente para expresar su enojo. "Olga, bajaré en un _minuto_... ¡Por favor, déjame sola!"

"Oh..." Olga miró de su hermana hacia Arnold y luego sonrió como si supiera un secreto.

Helga miró hacia la sonrisa astuta de su hermana hacia su posición con Arnold y al instante saltó alejándose de él, frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos.

Olga soltó una risita. "¡Muy bien, hermanita bebé!" guiñó el ojo dramáticamente, causando que Helga rodara los ojos y suspirada exasperada. Ya no tenía la fuerza para actuar avergonzada este fin de semana; solo molesta. Olga continuó. "Pero no te tardes demasiado aquí arriba ¿si?"

"Si, Olga... ¡lo que sea que te haga feliz!"

"¡Te esperaré en el auto, Helga! Y, Arnold," se giró hacia él, "Fue muy agradable conocer a tu familia... ¡No retengas mucho tiempo a mi hermanita bebé!" Le guiñó el ojo de nuevo y descendió por las escaleras.

Helga dejó salir un suspiro frustrado cuando se fue. "Eso es ¡olvida lo de teñirle el cabello de morado! ¡Intentemos un tratamiento capilar de miel y mantequilla de maní y una mascarilla con crema para afeitar mientras duerme! Hmph," sonrió, "Eso será mejor entretenimiento matutino..."

"¡Helga!" Arnold se cruzó de brazos.

"Aw ¡no seas tan sonso, Arnoldo!" Cerró los ojos y agitó la mano.

Él rodó los ojos y suspiró. "Bien, ojala lo entiendas de la manera difícil..."

"¡Tal vez lo haga!" le gritó de vuelta sin pensar realmente lo que estaba diciendo.

Arnold intentó ocultar una sonrisa, y el ceño fruncido dejó ligeramente los ojos de Helga mientras se daba cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. "Digo... oh ¡tú sabes lo que quiero decir!"

Hubo un minuto de silencio en lo que Arnold intentaba mantener su mirada consternada y Helga intentaba mantener su gesto. De repente, ambos niños no pudieron resistir más sus crecientes sonrisas y al instante se encontraron riendo sueltamente, casi al borde de las lagrimas.

Después de unos momentos, ambos lograron calmarse. Arnold consideró por un momento y habló, aún esperando una respuesta a su pregunta de antes. "Así que... ¿definitivamente vendrás mañana en la noche?" Le sonrió a Helga.

Lo que quedaba de la risa a Helga se extinguió y recapituló el intercambio que habían tenido con Arnold antes de la interrupción de Olga. Se aclaró la garganta y piso las manos detrás de la espalda. "Ajá, um... Arnold... esto probablemente sonará algo extraño... quiero decir, hemos tenido un montón de cosas extrañas entre nosotros últimamente, pero... aquí va." Lo miró nerviosa. "¿Por qué quieres pasar tiempo conmigo?"

Arnold levantó una ceja. "¿Qué?"

Helga suspiró. "Quiero decir, no es que no quiera hacerlo..." se sonrojó e intentó plantear la pregunta de otra manera. "Es solo que... ¿qué es lo que deseas obtener de pasar tiempo juntos... exactamente?" Espero nerviosa por su respuesta.

Arnold estaba intentando procesar a lo que quería ella llegar. De repente, pareció entender el propósito de su pregunta. Le dio una sonrisa amistosa y agitó la cabeza. "Helga, creo que realmente no te das el suficiente crédito..."

De repente, su mirada se entrecerró y se acercó un poco más a ella. Helga sintió que sus rodillas se doblaban y su estomago estallaba con mariposas... nunca había sido capaz de manejar esa mirada. Era por eso que se había asegurado de obtener una fotografía de Arnold con esa mirada para su relicario... era realmente tan hermoso de esa manera.

Helga intentó hablar, lo que fuera para distraerse del repentino salto de corazón. "¿Qu... qué, qué quieres decir?" Le dio una débil sonrisa.

Él se le acercó aún más, su mirada aún igual. "Es solo..." miró hacia abajo un momento pensando y luego miró hacia arriba, "siempre actúas tan confiada al rededor de todos pero en realidad siempre te cuestionas a ti misma... pero realmente eres una persona maravillosa, Helga..."

Helga levantó la mirada de nueva y se encontró de repente justo contra la puerta del closet de Arnold. "Um... gr-gracias..." No pudo pensar en nada más. _'¿Estaría intentando... intentando decir que tal vez...?'_ Las palabras de Gerald hacían eco en su cabeza, _'Sólo hay una explicación y que es ¡mi viejo está enamorado de ti!', 'He escuchado un montón de cosas sobre él últimamente...'_ La voz de Lila en la cocina esa tarde también entró de repente en su cabeza, _'Arnold dijo que eras una persona totalmente interesante y valiosa... y una muy buena escritora también...'. 'Tal vez... realmente lo esté...'_

Arnold dio una pequeña risita mientras notaba su reacción insegura y nerviosa, y se acercó de nuevo a ella. "Helga ¿por qué piensas que es tan raro que alguien quiera ser tu-?"

Ella contuvo la respiración.

"-amigo?"

Helga sintió que se le caía el corazón al piso. _'La palabra con A.'_ "¿Disculpa?" fue la única cosa que pudo pensar decir.

La cálida mirada de Arnold de repente cambió a una preocupada mientras veía el cambio de emociones expresadas en los ojos de Helga. Casi se había visto esperanzada y feliz; ahora, de repente, se veía solo... triste.

"Helga ¿estás-"

"¡Aw!"

"¡Aw!"

"¡Uh... Aw!"

De repente, tanto Arnold como Helga se encontraron en una pila en el piso con una tercera persona con ellos.

Helga fue la primera en sentarse. Se sobó la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados por el color. "¡Criminal! ¿Pero qué-" Abrió los ojos solo para ver una cara muy conocida MUY cerca a la de ella...

"Uh... hola..." dijo con un saludo de mano.

"¡BRAINY!" Tanto Helga como Arnold gritaron al unísono.

Helga al instante lo empujó y se levantó. Brainy también se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo. "Uh... ajá..."

Arnold se levantó y miró de un lado a otro a Helga y a Brainy. Antes de que pudiera responder al jadeante niño de donde había salido y lo que estaba haciendo allí, Helga explotó de repente. "¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ, BRAINY?! ¡En serio, sales cada vez que hablo SOBRE Arnold ¿ahora vas a empezar a aparecer cada vez que hable CON él también?! ¡¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado en ese closet de todos modos?! Por todos los cielos, Brainy, te-"

Arnold la tomó por los hombros. "Helga, tranquilízate... ¿Por qué no solo le preguntamos a Brainy que-"

Ella lo interrumpió, quitándole las manos, la furia tomando momentáneamente el lugar de su sufrimientos. "Mira, Arnold... entiendo que finalmente te dieras cuenta de que 'sí Arnold toca a Helga, Helga se tranquiliza por unos cuantos minutos', pero ¡¿puedes dejar de jugar con tu nuevo descubrimiento y solo dejarme expresar el hecho de que estoy un poco enfadada?!"

Arnold se sonrojó furiosamente, no se había dado cuenta que ella estaba consciente de su estrategia para tranquilizarla por los últimos dos días. "No quise... quiero decir..." De repente, se dio cuenta de lo que había estado diciendo antes y sus sentimientos avergonzados cambiaron al instante por curiosidad. "Espera ¿qué quisiste decir con 'hablar SOBRE Arnold'?"

Helga se petrificó, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa dejar escapar. Sin embargo, intentó cubrirlo con aun más enojo. "¡Es-Ese no es el punto!" Se giró de nuevo a Brainy. "¡¿Brainy, cuál es tu problema?!"

"Uh..." Brainy pareció indeciso y casi ¿nervioso?

"¡Helga, dale un respiro!" le pidió Arnold.

"Oh, ¡¿y por qué debería de hacerlo, Cabeza de Balón?!"

Se aclaró la garganta y dijo muy seguro. "Bueno... él hizo que todos se quedaran aun más tiempo para que se dieran cuenta que debían disculparse contigo... ¿tal vez podrías darle la misma oportunidad?"

Helga se giró sorprendida. "Espera ¿qué?"

"Antes de que todos comenzaran a creerme lo que estaba diciendo sobre ti, y antes de que Phoebe los convenciera de que no se fuera, Brainy hizo que todos se quedaran."

Helga rodó los ojos. "Oh, por favor ¿cómo podría Briany haber hecho eso? Quiero decir... qué hizo- _jadearles_ a todos hasta la muerte o algo?"

"En realidad," continuó Arnold, "le pegó a Harold."

Helga casi abrió por completo la boca sin creerlo. "¡No!"

"Ajá... ¿quién pensaría que Brainy sabría como lanzar un puñetazo? Me pregunto dónde habrá aprendido." Dijo Arnold con genuina curiosidad.

Helga se sonrojó furiosamente, pero intentó parecer inocente. "Uh, no... no sabría... uh... así que ¡Brainy!" Se giró de nuevo a Brainy, intentó evadir la mirada sospechosa de Arnold. "Escúpelo ¿Qué pasa?"

Brainy tomó unos cuantos respiros jadeantes. "Uh... yo..."

"¡Y No digas 'NO LO SÉ'!" regresando un poco de su rudeza.

Brainy se sonrojó ligeramente. "Quería ver... que estuvieras bien..."

Helga parpadeó, un poco sorprendido ante su preocupación. "Uh, ajá, seguro, Brainy... estoy bien... Gracias. Y uh, gracias por tu ayuda y todo, por cierto... ¿algo más?"

"Uh... eres una... buena... poetiza..." Brainy comenzó a sonrojarse.

Helga frunció el ceño, esperando un insulto por instinto... pero no llegó ninguno. De repente, para completa sorpresa de Helga, Brainy le dio un fuerte y rápido abrazo, miró de vuelta de ella hacia Arnold y con unos pocos respiros más rápidos de lo usual, salió corriendo de la habitación de Arnold bajando las escaleras y cerrando la puerta de golpe detrás de él.

Hubo casi medio minuto de silencio estupefacto entre los dos niños rubios de cuarto grado. Finalmente, Helga habló. "¿Qué DIABLOS fue eso?" se rascó la cabeza perpleja.

"¡No puedo creer que haya logrado quedarse en completo silencio allí adentro por casi media hora!" Arnold se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja.

Helga se cruzó de brazos también y no pudo evitar murmurar para si misma. "Por favor... ¡inténtalo _toda una noche_!"

"¿Eh?" Se giró hacia ella, sin entender lo que acababa de decir.

Helga giró los ojos y dijo inocentemente. "Oh, nada..."

Arnold se encogió de hombros. Estuvo en silencio un momento, y luego de repente se le ocurrió una idea y no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

"¿Ahora qué, Cabeza de balón?"

Arnold intentó controlar su sonrisa. "No crees que... le _gustes_... ¿o sí?"

Helga rodó los ojos de nuevo. "Por supuesto que le _gusto_ -¡siempre me está siguiendo! Quiero decir, rayos, aparte de Phoebe y tal vez tu, él es el único semi-amigo que he tenido..."

"No, quiero decir," Arnold no pudo evitar ver hacia abajo, " _¿gustar-gustar?_ "

Helga resopló, completamente incrédula ante la aclamación que acababa de hacer. "¡¿Bromeas?!"

"Bueno, digo, defenderte, abrazarte y ¿eso qué dijiste sobre él de seguirte a todos lados?" Arnold se cruzó de brazos y la miró presumido.

"¿Celoso?" Helga no se iba a esconder en una esquina sin darle a su oponente una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Lo presumido del rostro de Arnold se fue al instante y tragó saliva. "¡No! Yo... yo sólo quería decir... considerando todo lo que ha hecho por ti este fin de semana..."

"Oh, no te alborotes, Arnoldo ¡solo bromeaba!" Helga intentó reír pero secretamente no podía evitar probar de nuevo la idea de que Arnold podría tener sentimientos hacia ella.

Arnold no pudo evitar sonreír, y sintió relajarse un poco-le gustaba Helga cuando usaba sus aptitudes para divertirse con las personas al contrario de ofenderlas. "Aún así digo que le gustas-gustas."

Helga se dejó caer en el sofá de Arnold y suspiró. "Bueno, te diré, si eso es verdad, Cabeza de Balón, entonces soy igual de densa que..." sonrió, "bueno, qué _tú_."

Arnold le lanzó una mirada pero Helga no estaba prestando atención. "Eh, hablaré con él después y veré que pasa..." Suspiró y se levantó. "Oh, bueno, primero tengo que encargarme de Olga y Lila - ¡ _luego_ me preocuparé por Brainy!"

Caminó hacia la puerta de Arnold y puso sus dedos alrededor de la perilla cuando de repente la llamó Arnold, "Bueno ¡te veré mañana, supongo!"

"Ajá, nos vemos en clase, Cabeza de balón." Se despidió de rápido con la mano y giró la perilla.

"¿Y después?"

Suspiró y se giró hacia él una última vez. "Arnold... hay algo que creo que no estás entendiendo... veras-"

De repente, un fuerte golpe hizo que ambos niños vieran hacia el tragaluz del techo de Arnold, y miraron asombrados mientras Thaddeus Curly Gamelthorpe trepaba sobre el techo trasparente con todos los animales posibles de la Casa de Huéspedes (incluyendo a Abner) siguiendo sus pasos. Algunos de los paneles de cristal de Arnold habían crujido y uno o dos hasta se habían roto en el proceso de la estampida.

"¿Curly?" Arnold y Helga dijeron al unísono.

De repente, lo que estaba haciendo (destruyendo la mitad del techo de Arnold) y lo que había hecho (ser la millonésima persona en interrumpir a Helga cuando estaba intentando tener una conversación seria con Arnold), le cayó en la cabeza. "¡CURLY!"

Curly apenas rió maniáticamente y anunció a los cielos, "¡SÍ, FINALMENTE LIBERÉ A LOS ANIMALES! ¡VENGAN, MIS PEQUEÑOS SECUACES, VAYAMOS A LA CASA DE MI AMADA RHONDA PARA QUE PUEDAN CARGARLA HACIA LA LIBERTAD! ¡MUAJA JAJAJAJA!" Y con eso los guió a todos por la escalera para incendios de Arnold y hacia las calles de la ciudad.

"¡¿De dónde llegó?! ¡¿Y qué estaba HACIENDO en mi techo con todas las mascotas?!" gruñó Arnold. _'Tal vez no debería preguntar...'_

De repente, Helga respondió la pregunta por él. "Probablemente salió por los tubos de ventilación y terminó en tu cocina. Es hora de la cena, los animales estaban comiendo... cómo diablos los llevó al hecho, no podría saberlo en la vida..." Completamente asombrada por lo que estaba viendo, Helga ni siquiera estaba pensando mientras hablaba... sobre cómo podría Arnold estar curioso sobre como ella tenía un amplio conocimiento de cómo funcionaba el sistema de ventilación de su casa.

Arnold solo levantó una ceja hacia ella cuando terminó y agitó la cabeza. Ya que estaban solos estaba a punto de preguntarle de una vez por todas cómo es que sabía no solo de los ductos de ventilación pero de la ventana de antes, cuando de repente ella habló de nuevo. "Bueno, supongo que eso es todo-" alejó su atención del techo de nuevo hacia Arnold. "Me voy. Toda esta locura y cosas al azar de este fin de semana se están saliendo de control, lo voy a terminar ahora antes de que Wolfgang salga volando por debajo de tu cama o Wartz aparezca con un plato de galletas." Caminó directamente hacia la puerta.

"Espera, Helga..." Arnold caminó detrás de ella.

Helga solo agitó la cabeza y con una sonrisa desesperada dijo. "Y la respuesta a tu pregunta de nuevo, Arnold, creo que es mejor que nos olvidemos de mañana por la tarde..."

Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron grandes y de repente se encontró a su mismo tomándola por el brazo y deteniéndola con desesperación.

Ahora, una cosa era que Arnold tocara a Helga para obtener lo que quería, pero otra cosa era que le pusiera fuerza en ello. Frunciendo el cejo, Helga jaló su brazo para soltarse pero de repente se encontró como los ojos bien abiertos y mirando directamente a Arnold, sus cuerpos juntos. Sin pensarlo, él la había girado como había hecho el día del tango hacia solo pocas semanas en el baile del Día de los inocentes, y ahora tenía un brazo estirado y el otro rodeando su cintura.

 _'Pero qué... qué está...'_ Helga no pudo evitar perderse un poco ante la cercanía con su amado; sus cuerpos juntos de nuevo. De repente, sin embargo, respiró profundo. _'Eso es todo... ya he tenido suficiente de hacerme un pudín en sus manos cada vez que se acerca. ¿Quiere llevar esto a un nivel físico? ¡Bien-Helga G. Pataki es más que un juego!'_

Frunciendo el cejo y con una sonrisa muy satisfecha, Helga usó su mano libre para tomar la mano de Arnold alrededor de su cintura. Con un rapido movimiento, lo tomó fuertemente contra su cuerpo y lo giró para hacerlo caer en el sofá-¡el mismo movimiento que había usado él para hacerla caer en la alberca en el baile!

Encontrandose del otro lado con su propio truco, Arnold estaba completamente sorprendido. Pero de alguna manera, más que estar enojado o sorprendido o hasta frustrado, se encontró con una mezcla de todas esas emociones más algo más... Una emoción que solo había sentido una o dos veces antes...

"Adiós, Arnold ¡y recuerda que a veces puedo sorprenderte!" le guiñó un ojo y fue hacia la puerta.

 _'¿Dónde lo he...'_ De repente, recordó las palabras del Sr. Simmons el viernes por la tarde. _'Puede sorprenderte...'_

"Helga ¡por favor prométeme que regresarás!" No pudo creer las palabras que acaban de salir de su boca.

Se giró de nuevo y resopló. "Arnold ¿qué diablos es tu obsesión con tenerme en esta habitación?"

Arnold parpadeó y se sonrojó. "Helga, sabes que quiero pasar tiempo contigo, y yo..." no pudo creer que estuviera siendo así de osado con ella, "¡y sé que quieres pasar tiempo conmigo también! Tus... ¡tus poemas lo dicen!" Buscó en su bolsillo por el papel arrugado y lo sostuvo frente a ella. "Así que... ¡¿Entonces por qué no quieres?!" la miró casi suplicante.

Gruñó y apretó los puños. "Sabes ¡no estás haciendo esto fácil, Cabeza de balón!"

"¡¿Haciendo QUÉ fácil?!"

Helga casi estaba temblando de la frustración. "¡Intentando NO ser tu nuevo proyecto de buen samaritano!" gritó de repente.

Arnold parpadeó. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

Se le acercó a la cara, tomándolo por los hombros, un ceño aún bien puesto en su rostro. "No lo entiendes, Arnold ¿verdad? Lo que descubriste hace un mes NO fue que secretamente quería ser tu amiga especial... ¡Fue que TE AMO! ¡Le mis labios: TE-AMO! ¡¿Qué significa eso para ti?!"

Un ligero sonrojo llegó al rostro de Arnold, y se mantuvo en silencio aunque respirando más profundo ante la sorpresa del arrebato sorpresivo de Helga. Ella suspiró. "Mira Arnold, esto no es mi culpa ¿está bien? _Yo_ quería pretender que todo esto nunca había pasado y seguir con nuestras vidas, pero _tú_ tenías que seguirlo recordando y recordando anta que algo como lo que pasó este fin de semana finalmente regresó todo a mi cabeza, y ahora de repente quieres que las cosas sean diferentes para siempre entre nosotros. Bueno, noticias de último momento, melenudo, porque está es la realidad: aún tengo mi secreto, que finalmente tú lo sabes, pero eso es todo. No hay ningún cambio permanente entre nosotros, no voy a cambiar mi personalidad entera de la noche a la mañana, nada que mágicamente tu sientas algo por m..." sus ojos se agrandaron mientras se daba cuenta de que se estaba dejando llevar. "¡Wow! Um bueno, tu entiendes el asunto ¡así que me voy!"

"Pero Helga," Arnold metió de nuevo el poema en su bolsillo, "tal vez... tal vez podríamos empezar a pasar más tiempo juntos o... o juntarnos más en la escuela o algo porque... realmente eres muy interesante y sin importar lo que pienses realmente quiero conocerte mejor y-"

"¡ARNOLD!" Helga lo tomó por los hombros y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Respiró profundamente y dijo. " _Entiende_ lo que te estoy diciendo: ¡No soy un proyecto en el que puedas empezar a trabajar ahora! ¡Todos en nuestra clase parecen necesitarte para algo excepto yo, y ahora que sabes que realmente te necesito más de lo que podrías imaginar, todo lo que quieres hacer es estudiarme y descifrarme y darme más atención, y no porque realmente lo _quieras_ sino porque solo estás intentando ser amable!" Prácticamente estaba al punto de las lagrimas y Arnold estaba estupefacto.

Él lo pensó por un momento y luego habló. "Pero Helga, realmente me preocupo por ti... Quiero decir, sé que no es la misma manera en la que tú te preocupas por mí, pero..."

"Arnold, mi punto es que," lo dudó por un momento, "Sé que piensas que estás ayudando al intentar pasar más tiempo conmigo y que te haría muy feliz pero ¡solo va a echar a perder esto más que nunca!" Se giró lejos de él.

Arnold caminó a su alrededor para así estar entre la ella y la puerta, y luego se giró a verla de nuevo. "¡Bueno, eso no es justo, Helga! ¡Estás diciendo que o tengo que estar enamorado de tí o no puedo verte más! ¡¿Cómo crees que eso me hace sentir?!"

"¡Bueno, esas son las opciones, Cabeza de balón-amor u odio! ¡Tómalo o déjalo pero no puedes tener el pastel y comerlo!" le gritó.

"¿No puedes solo gustarme?" Preguntó desesperado.

"¡No!"

"¡¿Por qué no?!"

"¡Porque tú _no puedes sólo gustarme_!" Para este punto ambos niños de cuarto grado estaba respirando con dificultad y justo cara a cara. Arnold se encontró sonrojándose, pero después de dos días de eso no iba a dejar de hablar por su timidez o vergüenza.

Frustrado, caminó rápido por la habitación y se dejó caer en la cama. "Helga," dejó salir un suspiró frustrado, "No te entiendo-"

"¡Eso es lo que te estoy diciendo!" le gritó ella.

Helga permaneció junto a la puerta, respirando profundamente un momento y observando a Arnold sentarse en su cama pero mirándola desesperado. Tomó unas cuantas respiraciones, se acercó, y con una voz mucho más tranquila intentó explicarle un poco mejor. "Arnold... estás en lo correcto ¿bien? ¡ _Yo_ quiero pasar más tiempo contigo! Diablos, mataría porque en realidad me invitaras a tu casa, pasar tiempo en tu alcoba, conocer a tu loca y aún así amorosa familia... ¡Pero sé que todo lo que fuera a pasar voy a salir desilusionada y lastimada porque nada más va a salir de eso!"

"¿Cómo qué?" le gritó Arnold.

Helga gruñó con frustración. "Oh ¡¿Qué piensas tú?!"

Arnold solo levantó una ceja como toda respuesta. Helga giró los ojos. "Oh, solo olvídalo, Cabeza de balón. El punto es que todo sería sin sentido y, además, en el segundo que te aburras de Helga y te sulfures por otra niña bonita y sin sentido entonces será sayonara a... a..." Helga se sentó en la cama. Estaba perdiendo su energía. Realmente solo quería salir de ahí antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor... o antes de que se volviera más difícil salir.

Mientras tanto, Arnold había estado pensando mucho sobre lo que le había estado diciendo. _'¿Tendrá razón sobre mí? Tal vez realmente estoy intentando hacerla sentir mejor al pasar tiempo con ella... lo que le daría alas... ¡pero no quiero que se aleje de mi vida! ¡Pero tampoco quiero lastimarla!'_ Suspiró mentalmente. _'¿Por qué es todo tan confuso? Quiero decir, ella sabe lo que quiere exactamente... no quiere que solo seamos amigos y obviamente aunque está diciendo que no deberíamos ser nada realmente la está molestando... la única opción es-"_ Al instante, mientras eso pasaba con él, Arnold sintió como su corazón saltaba. Intentó evadir su mirada de Helga, pero su curiosidad pudo con él y miró hacia el rostro frustrado de la persona que había llegado a conocer tan bien no solo en los pasados dos o tres días, sino en los últimos seis o siete años de su vida.

Arnold sabía que no podía dejar las cosas así y estaba a punto de decir algo a Helga, quien permanecía en silencio mirando a lo lejos. De repente, sin embargo, ambos niños de cuarto grado fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del claxon de un carro abajo en la calle y el sonido del grito de Olga hacia su hermana menor. "¡Helga, es hora de irnos!"

Arnold rápidamente tomó su mano. "Helga, yo..."

De la nada ella lo besó. Rápido y fuerte, no como lo había hecho en el edificio de Industrias Futuro o aún antes, pero en una manera que sin saber cómo, dejó a Arnold aturdido y mareado. De repente, sintió una mano en su bolsillo tan rápido que no pudo pensar en alejarse. Al fin, Helga se separó, solo que ahora con el arrugado poema en su mano libre. Él se sentó observándola, demasiado sorprendido para decir o hacer algo. Intentando mantener una fachada dura, Helga alejó su mano de la de él, se levantó, metió el poema en su propio bolsillo y corrió fuera de la habitación, peleando contra las lagrimas. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y salió por la puerta hacia el carro de Olga lo más rápido que pudo, sin detenerse un minuto hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente segura alejándose de la casa de su amado.

Mientras tanto, Arnold se quedó sentado en su cama, aún inmóvil, intentando procesar la segunda conversación real que tenía con Helga G. Pataki. De alguna manera, pensó que era demasiado para manejarlo sólo. "Abuelo..." Dijo suavemente al inicio, y luego en una voz un poco más alta. "¡Abuelo!" Y, al instante, bajó corriendo las escaleras hacia los pasillos de la Casa de Huéspedes, buscando a la única persona lo suficientemente sabía para darle a Arnold un consejo.


	12. El poema de Arnold

**Instruyendo a Arnold**

Por: Azure129

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

 _Nota de traductora: Este fic en su idioma original se encuentra en inglés. La autora Azure129 me dio el permiso para poder traducirle su excelente trabajo al español y espero poder hacer una buena adaptación a nuestro idioma. Hey Arnold! No me pertenece ni mucho menos el fanfic original (TutoringArnold). Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción. Espero lo disfruten._

 _Además, la autora original pide que los reviews si gustan los puedan poner en la historia original, en español. Ella dice que sabe un poco del idioma y que le daría mucho gusto leerlos y saber lo que opinan de su historia._

Sé que me he tardado horrores, pero aquí les traigo una traducción de este capitulo con la nada mala cantidad de más de 17mil palabras jajajajaja, por eso me he tardado. Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios tanto aquí como en facebook, me alegra muchísimo que puedan disfrutar de tan buena historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: El poema de Arnold**

* * *

"¡Ahí estás hermanita bebé! ¿Disfrutaste tu tiempo a sola..."

"¡No-AHORA-Olga!" Logró decir Helga, cerrando de golpe la puerta del copiloto y dejándose caer en el auto de su hermana mayor.

Olga parpadeó y la sonrisa dejó su rostro. Estaba acostumbrada a que su hermana tuviera una actitud 'colorida' y 'expresiva', pero nunca la había escuchado tan seria. Sin continuar, puso en marcha el auto y se alejó de la acera. Hubo unos minutos de silencio mientras Olga esperaba para ver si su hermana iba a hablar otra vez, pero Helga sólo continuó sentada recargada en el asiento, con los brazos cruzados y el rostro completamente viendo hacia otro lado.

Olga lo consideró otro momento, y luego intentó otra vez hablar con su hermana menor. "Hermanita bebé," puso su mano derecha en su hombro, "¿Todo está bien? Pareces... molesta... quiero decir, más de lo usual..." añadió.

Helga apenas respondió con un pequeño gruñido y nada más.

Ambas chicas se sentaron en silencio por unos pocos minutos más, con Helga furiosa y Olga intentando pensar en un nuevo acercamiento para hablar con ella.

"¿Algo pasó entre tú y Arnold?" Olga sonrió solidaria.

El gesto frustrante de Helga salió de nuevo, pero esta vez con un toque más oscuro como si le estuviera rogando a su hermana que no se metiera en algo, que en su opinión, no era de su incumbencia y que en parte era su culpa.

La sonrisa de Olga se desapareció de nuevo, y no pudo evitar tragar saliva. Podría tener doce años más que su hermana, pero conocía el temperamento de Helga y a veces no podía evitar temerle.

Intentó pensar en un nuevo acercamiento mientras Helga continuaba sentada en silencio y mirando por la ventana.

Después de otro minuto llegaron a un semáforo y Olga respiró profundamente, puso otra sonrisa en su rostro y se giró hacia Helga por tercera vez, colocando de nuevo su mano en su hombro. "Mira, mira, hermanita bebé, no deberías-"

"¡Helga!"

La luz cambió a verde y Olga aceleró hacia el frente de forma brusca, sorprendida por la fiereza de la respuesta de su hermana. "¿Perdón?"

"¡HELGA!" le gritó en la cara a su hermana. "¡Mi nombre es HELGA! ¡No 'Hermanita bebé', no 'Olga', no 'pequeña dama' o 'jovencita' y absolutamente no es 'la hermana menor de Olga'-HELGA, H-E-L-G-A! Criminal ¡¿es demasiado pedirle a alguien de mi propia casa que lo diga bien?! ¡Soy una persona, no un-un-un mueble o una mascota o algo!" Empezó, gesticulando salvajemente. "Phoebe lo entiende, Arnold lo entiende, Simmons, Bliss... Todos menos TÚ," lo dijo directamente a la cara de Olga, casi histérica, "¡Aún con tus títulos y tus montones de calificaciones perfectas y todos tus trofeos, no puedes llamarme solamente por mi nombre real! ¡HELGA!".

Helga detuvo su discurso, respirando con dificultad. Miró casi con fuego en la mirada hacia Olga, solo esperando algún tipo de ataque, algún tipo de desafió con el que pudiera continuar. Después de lo que había pasado con Arnold, estaba entre frustrada y enojada, decepcionada y lastimada, y solo quería lo que fuera para distraerse y quien fuera para sacarla de la confusión.

Olga se detuvo en un alto justo frente a su casa esta vez, y solo miraba a Helga. De repente, puso el auto adelante, lo estacionó justo en la banqueta frente a su pórtico y rápidamente salió del automóvil.

"¿Olga...?!" El tono de Helga perdió un poco de su molestia y su gesto molesto pronto comenzó a bajar. El rostro de su hermana no había tenido expresión, y la estaba haciendo ponerse nerviosa.

Olga no respondió, sólo caminó hacia la puerta de Helga, la abrió, se arrodilló y de repente le dio a Helga un abrazo firme y cálido. Helga parpadeó, totalmente sorprendida ante la súbita reacción. Después de unos pocos segundos Olga finalmente la soltó y la miró a la cara. "Lo siento, herm-Helga." Sonrió. "Tienes razón: Helga es tu nombre y es uno muy hermoso, eso sí." Tocó a su hermana en la nariz y la miró con cariño.

Helga no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar al principio. Luego algo de sospecha le regresó al rostro. "¿Qué tramas, Olga?"

Olga suspiró y agitó la cabeza. "Hlega, no todos tramas algo. Realmente lamento que siempre parecieras pensar que no estoy de tu lado. Estas completamente en lo correcto sobre merecer que te llamen por tu nombre y, hablando de eso," miró hacia el pórtico de la casa Pataki, "Creo que tendré una seria plática con Papi acerca de eso." Se giró de nuevo hacia su hermana y la abrazó de nuevo. "En serio, no debería estar cometiendo errores como esos..."

Helga frunció el ceño. "Ajá, porque tú eres la perfecta y yo soy la tont-"

"¡No!" Olga la interrumpió firmemente. "Porque ambas somos diferentes, únicas y maravillosas personas. Yo soy una universitaria ganadora de trofeos quien disfruta enseñar y ayudar a otros," Helga no pudo evitar girar los ojos, " y tú eres una niña de cuarto grado creativa y dotada de talento quien es una excelente persona, amiga fiel y adorable jovencita." Le dio otro abrazo rápido, luego añadió. "Sin mencionar, y estoy segura, la mejor poetiza que la P.S. 118 haya visto."

Helga lo dudó por un momento, levantando la ceja. "¿En serio?"

"En serio, Helga." Sonrió.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre las dos hermanas. Helga quería continuar enojada: quería una razón para gritar un montón de insultos a la chica frente a ella y correr por las escaleras y gritar contra su almohada, desorganizar su habitación y patear y gritar-cualquier cosa para deshacerse de su ira y frustración. De alguna manera, mirando hacia el rostro sincero de Olga... sintió que todo su temperamento iracundo se fue al descubrir que alguien finalmente parecía comprenderla de alguna manera. Y este sentimiento de apoderó de ella, y también una vaga aceptación de que sin importar que tanto gritada, peleara y lastimara a alguien, todo eso no la haría sentirse mejor, y este momento podía ser tan bueno con una resolución de toda la locura que había tenido este fin de semana.

Helga suspiró y le empujó ligeramente a Olga, diciendo en una voz un poco sarcástica, "Bien, bien, suficiente 'tiempo entre hermanas'... Esto se está poniendo un poco 'cursi' para mi, si sabes a lo que me refiero."

Olga no pudo evitar reír mientras se levantaba y se preparaba para entrar por el pórtico con su hermana. Helga dejó el asiento y cerró la puerta del auto de Olga detrás de ella.

"Así que, ahora que eso quedó claro ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablar, herman-" se interrumpió de nuevo, "quiero decir, Helga?" Olga miró hacia Helga.

Durante el pequeño momento en el que el tiempo entre hermanas había pasado entre ella y Olga, Helga no había pensado en la reciente pelea con Arnold que la había decepcionado. Sin embargo, ahora, la pregunta rápida de Olga la había traído a la realidad de nuevo, y la ligera sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de Helga. Alejó su mirada de la de su hermana. "Um... no te preocupes por eso, Olga. Yo me encargo de eso..."

Olga sonrió tranquila. "Bueno, está bien supongo, Helga..." Y luego añadió. "Pero, sabes, los chicos pueden ser un poco engañosos algunas veces, especialmente a tu edad. Lo que sea que Arnold pudo haber dicho o hecho, estoy segura que no lo dijo en serio, especialmente si te molestó tanto. Es un niño muy agradable, sabes..." Le guiñó el ojo.

Helga se sonrojó en un rojo bastante obvio. "No quiero hablar de Arnold, Olga..." Helga lo intentó decir en un tono casi como si estuviera murmurando, aunque un tinte de molestia se le podía detectar (y vergüenza, para molestia de Helga).

Olga rió para si misma. "Oh, está bien, Helga-pero, sabes, no eres la primer chica que le gusta un chico que le ha costado trabajo saber lo que quiere. Recuerdo cuando estaba en secundaria..."

"¡Olga!" Los ojos de Helga se abrieron grandes y se sonrojó profundamente. _'Oh, Criminal, esto es todo lo que necesito-Qué Olga sepa todo y vaya a decirles mi secreto a todos con una feliz sonrisa y una canción del corazón.'_ Helga tragó saliva. "Escucha," comenzó tan casualmente como podía debido a las circunstancias, "A... apreció que aún estés intentando conectar conmigo pero... estoy en la mitad de algo y... realmente apreciaría si no lo traes a colación más... Además ¡NO me gusta Arnold!"

"Bien, Helga, lo que tú digas..." Olga giró los ojos y se levantó, riendo para si misma como si tuviera algún tipo de secreto que estuviera muriendo por decir. Helga rodó los ojos y se alejó del carro también. Olga continuó hablando. "Ahora, vamos ¡hora de nuestra pijamada! ¡Y puedes traer a tu pequeño amigo imaginario también!"

Helga jaló el cuello de su playera, con una muestra de culpa en la cara. "Ajá, Olga... sobre eso... Escucha, no hay-no hay ningún 'amigo imaginario'... Eso fue algo que Li-Quiero decir, que le dije a Lila que dijera para que pudiera tener un poco más de tiempo para hablar con Arnold y Gerald... lo siento..."

El rostro de Olga tomó una vista decepcionada. "Oh, ya veo... bueno, Helga, no fue nada bueno que mintieras y que engañaras a Lila para que me mintiera..."

Helga asintió. "Ajá, lo sé..."

"Eso quiere decir que... ¿qué tu quisieras hacer la fiesta esta noche también era una mentira?" Los ojos de Olga parecían desesperados por una respuesta negativa que Helga no tuvo el corazón más que darle.

Helga suspiró para sí misma. "Por supuesto que no, Olga-¡no... no puedo esperar para la fiesta!" Helga movió su puño en el aire para añadir un gesto ante su declaración.

Los ojos de Olga se iluminaron. "¡Oh, perfecto! Estoy tan contenta-"

Helga la interrumpió. "Pero, uh... ¿hay alguna manera de que pudiéramos posponerla hasta el siguiente fin de semana? Quiero decir ¿si aún estás aquí? Es sólo que... estoy un poco cansada hoy."

Olga sonrió comprensiva. "Bueno, iba a tomar el avión de vuelta a Alaska mañana, pero si significa tanto para ti ¡me encantaría quedarme el resto de la semana! Y por supuesto que podemos tener la fiesta el próximo fin de semana, hermanit-" se corrigió una última vez, "Helga."

 _"Genial... no tengo que sufrir hasta el siguiente fin de semana pero también tengo que soportar a Olga por otros seis días...'_ Helga no pudo evitar pensar con una sonrisa.

Giró la cabeza hacia su hermana ante el cambio de palabras. "Olga, mira, lamento haberte gritado en el carro... no... no odio cuando me llamas 'hermanita bebé'... quiero decir, no completamente. La mayoría de las veces, sí, pero... no lo sé, supongo que sólo estaba frustrada..."

Los ojos de Olga se iluminaron y le dio a Helga uno de sus usuales abrazos rompehuesos. "¡Disculpa aceptada, hermanita bebé! ¡Ahora hagamos algunos arreglos para nuestra fiesta!"

Helga suspiró y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras respondía en una voz apagada, ya que Olga le estaba aplastando los pulmones, "¡A dónde te lleve el viento, hermana!"

Olga la soltó y rio. "Oh, Helga... tienes una extraña manera con las palabras..."

Y con eso las dos chicas entraron a la casa.

* * *

"... Y entonces sólo agarra el poema y sale corriendo ¡y ahora no tengo idea de que hacer!" Arnold respiró profundamente y se dejó caer en el sofá.

Acababa de terminar de explicarle todo a su abuelo-los años de tormento, la confesión en Industrias Futuro, el baile del día de los inocentes, y los eventos de las pasadas 48 horas ¡todo lo que había llevado sorprendentemente al quinto beso entre él y Helga hacia solo minutos!

El abuelo se sentó en su reclinable, sobándose la barbilla y prestando mucha atención a las palabras y emociones de su joven nieto.

Finalmente, Arnold miró hacia él, su rostro mostrando todo es estrés que había pasado recientemente. "Así que ¿qué harías tu?"

El abuelo respiró profundamente y se rascó la parte de atrás del cuello. "Bueno, esta es una situación complicada, Chaparrito... ahora, déjame ver si entendí bien: la niña del moño blanco y la uniceja..."

"'Helga', abuelo," lo interrumpió Arnold.

"Cierto, cierto, Helga," sonrió el Abuelo, "es la que siempre te molesta y te llama por sobrenombres y te hace todas esas pequeñas bromas-"

"Si, abuelo," Arnold giró los ojos, esperando a que continuara.

"Y, así que el mes pasado cuando tú y Gerald estaban intentando detener a Shreck, la atrapaste ayudándote en un loco disfraz y te dijo," lanzó los brazos al aire para gesticular dramáticamente, "que TODA la razón por lo que ha hecho eso no es nada más que porque le gustas..." sonrió ampliamente.

"Me ama, abuelo, me AMA..." Arnold no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado.

"Cierto, cierto... te AMA..." tuvo que retenerse demasiado la risa. "Así que no pudiste descubrirlo por tu cuenta y ¿finalmente tuvo que decírtelo, eh?"

"¡Abuelo!" la expresión de Arnold cambio de una desesperada a una molesta.

El abuelo continuó sonriendo. "Cierto, cierto, lo siento, hombrecito." Intentó no traer a colación (al menos, no por ahora) el hecho de que había estado en lo correcto sobre los verdaderos sentimientos de Helga Pataki hacia su nieto y que Arnold había estado mal. "Así que, de cualquier manera, todo el mes pasado has intentando evitarla excepto, por supuesto, por el día del día de los inocentes cuando te engañó para que fueras su esclavo y que la llevaras a una cita fingiendo estar ciega..."

"Ajá..." la voz de Arnold salió apagada. Estaba de nuevo agachado en el sofá.

"Y tú te la cobraste al bailar tango con ella para distraerla mientras Gerald abría la alberca subterránea para que pudieras dejarla caer ahí..." El abuelo levantó una deja.

"Sip..." Arnold se dejó caer sobre su espalda mirando de nuevo al techo.

"¿Y ahora has pasado los últimos dos días jugando con ella, metiéndose en un montón de peleas y en una montaña rusa emocional, contándole todo a Gerald, volviendo la casa entera en un remolino y mintiéndole a Big Bob Pataki?" El abuelo se recargó hacia el frente, muy ansioso por la respuesta de su nieto.

"Lo sé, lo sé, abuelo," se quejó Arnold, "¡Todo lo que he hecho causó un montón de problemas para todos, incluyéndola, y ahora no sé cómo arreglarlo!"

"¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, muchacho!" Phil se levantó y agitó el puño en el aire como muestra de afecto. "¡Hacer un desastre de este lugar es una cosa, pero no tantas personas pueden convertir la casa de Big Bob Pataki en un completo caos! Je je je je je je je..." Rio para si mismo.

"¡Abuelo, por favor!" Arnold lo miró desesperado. "Sin bromas... ¡realmente necesito ayuda con esto!"

El abuelo se sentó de nuevo, "Bien, bien, Chaparrito. Ahora, antes de que te de algún consejo ¿hay algo que haya pasado en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas que deba saber?" levantó una ceja hacia su nieto.

Arnold se avergonzó aun más. "Bueno... cuando estábamos en la casa de Helga... puede que... puede que la haya besado..."

El abuelo no pudo contener su sonrisa. "¿En serio?"

"Bueno... quiero decir, no fue un 'beso' beso... fue más algo como para probar un punto sobre algo... estábamos en esta pelea y me dejé llevar un poco... es una larga historia..." se sonrojó e intentó evitar mirar a los ojos al hombre sentado frente a él.

"Mmm..." Phil se reclinó un poco en su silla, un toque de sarcasmo podía ser detectado en su voz, "Así que... ¿dijiste que estaban hablando y de repente tomó su poema y huyó?"

"Bueno... para distraerme mientras tomaba el poema ella... algo así como que... me besó de nuevo..." Arnold intentó de nuevo evitar mirar a los ojos a su abuelo.

El abuelo intentó reprimir unas risitas. "No me digas..."

"¡Sí, abuelo!" Dijo Arnold, girándose finalmente para encarar de nuevo al hombre viejo. "¡Y no puedo entender por qué!" dejó caer la cara sobre la almohada de nuevo, exasperado.

El abuelo agitó la cabeza y lo miró pensativo. "Bueno, no lo entiendo, Chaparrito... ¿por qué se iría después de que le dijiste que sentías lo mismo? Uno pensaría que estaría contenta..."

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Arnold se sentó, mirando impactado a su abuelo.

Phil continuó hablando casualmente, aunque, ahora mirándolo. "¿Estás seguro que nada más la molestó?... Tal vez algo con su hermana o..."

"Abuelo, no le dije que... ¡que la _amaba!..._ "

Los ojos del abuelo se abrieron grandes. "Bueno ¡¿y qué estás esperando Arnold?! ¡Rayos, probablemente se fue porque te estabas tardando tanto que pensó que nunca lo ibas a decir!"

"¡Abuelo, yo NO amo a Helga!" Arnold se levantó de golpe del sillón, poniéndose a la defensiva.

Phil resopló hacia su nieto. "Oh, vamos, Arnold-sé que eres joven y un poco denso y todo eso pero ¡cielos! Pasaste todo este tiempo con ella, siempre estás preocupado por sus sentimientos ¡y ya hasta la besaste dos veces en el día! Enfrenta los hechos: ¡te enganchaste!" y le dio a su nieto un golpe juguetón en el brazo.

"Abuelo... no es... no creo que..." Arnold se jaló el cuello de la camisa y miró a lo lejos nervioso. Estaba batallando para poner en palabras la misma conclusión a la que llegaba cada vez que alguien comenzaba a tantear la idea de que pudiera tener sentimientos por Helga G. Pataki.

El abuelo se dirigió sinceramente hacia Arnold. "Arnold ¿exactamente, qué es lo que te preocupa sobre esta chica?"

"Es sólo... es solo que no siento... qué me 'guste' guste... eso es todo..." se sentó de nuevo, con un semblante derrotado en el rostro y la cabeza descansando sobre sus manos.

El abuelo lo pensó por un segundo. "Muy bien, Arnold, déjame preguntarte esto-¿cómo te sientes generalmente cuando te 'gusta-gusta' alguien?"

Arnold lo pensó. "Bueno... siento algo así como una ligera calidez adentro, y cuando sea que las veo, generalmente me siento un poco nervioso, y pienso un montón sobre todas las cosas buenas sobre ellas... tal vez demasiado," no pudo evitar añadir mientras pensaba en algunas de sus relaciones pasadas. "Abuelo," se giró hacia su abuelo, "¿Qué tiene que ver esto con todo?"

Phil sonrió, ignorando la pregunta. "Bueno ¿qué sientes sobre Helga que sea tan diferente de eso?"

Arnold se inclinó hacia atrás en el sillón y suspiró. "No lo sé... quiero decir, me gusta estar junto a ella," continuó mirando hacia el techo mientras hablaba, "y no es ligereza o calidez lo que siento, es más como un tipo de emoción y un confusión interior... al menos desde las cosas en Industrias futuro. Como si estuviera esperando algo de ella pero no sé lo que sea... y pienso en las buenas cosas de ella y me gustan, pero también pienso en las cosas malas... y aun me agrada a pesar de ellas, supongo..." Esta última parte era un nuevo descubrimiento para Arnold, y de detuvo un momento mientras lo pensaba.

El abuelo sonrió aun más. "Continua..."

"Y... no me hace sentir nervioso... Bueno, lo hace, pero no de la misma manera... Quiero decir, cuando alguien me gusta-gusta, generalmente me pongo nervioso de que no les vaya a agradar yo o de que haga algo estúpido frente a ellas... Pero con Helga estoy más preocupado por si llego a decir algo que lastime sus sentimientos, o si es feliz pasando tiempo conmigo o..." Arnold se dio cuenta de que estaba enmarañando ideas y posiblemente no tenía sentido, así que sólo se giró de nuevo a su abuelo. "Es complicado..."

Phil puso una mano en el hombro de su nieto. "Bien, entonces, Arnold, si aún estas confundido déjame preguntarte esto y dime si te ayuda a aclarar algo: ¿al menos te gustó besarla? ¿Lo harías otra vez?"

Arnold se sonrojó y permaneció en silencio. Abrió la boca como si fuera a hablar, pero luego se detuvo... Recordó a su corazón latiendo, queriendo quedarse en el beso, no alejarse exactamente al momento... "Bueno... supongo que NO es que no me gustara, exactamente..."

Phil giró los ojos y suspiró. _'Bueno, algo es algo,'_ pensó.

"Oye, Arnold... ¿estás bien?"

Arnold se sentó y miró hacia la entrada de la sala. La pregunta la había hecho el Sr. Potts, quien estaba de pie cauteloso junto a los otros inquilinos justo afuera de la habitación.

Arnold suspiró y se inclinó hacia atrás en el sillón. "Entren..."

El grupo lentamente ingresó a la habitación, aclarándose la garganta y mirando hacia el piso con un toque de vergüenza en sus ojos: claramente, habían estado escuchando.

"Arnold," Suzie Kokoschka dio un paso al frente, "Realmente lamentamos todo lo que paso con tu amiga hoy."

Arnold miró con una pequeña sonrisa hacia su familia extendida. "No se preocupen... todo fue mi culpa. No les puedo agradecer lo suficiente por mantener aquí abajo a Olga todo ese tiempo. Espero que no fuera uh... mucho problema."

El Sr. Potts se rascó el cuello. "Bueno, le gusta hablar mucho sobre ella misma..."

El Sr. Huynh asintió. "¡Oh, sí-mucho!"

Suzie les dio un codazo y se giró hacia Arnold quien no pudo evitar sonreír. "Pero estábamos felices por hacerlo, Arnold. Especialmente después de lo de la mañana..." Añadió, refiriéndose al incidente cuando los inquilinos habían molestado a Arnold y a Helga en el techo.+

Arnold se levantó, sintiéndose un poco mejor después de hablar con su familia. "Gracias." Echó una mirada al reloj en la pared y suspiró. "Creo que debo de irme a la cama, abuelo."

"¿Estás seguro que no quieres hablar un poco más, Chaparrito?" El abuelo lo miró escéptico.

Arnold sonrió. "Estaré bien. Además, tengo escuela mañana y... y algunas cosas en las que pensar." Se miró pensativo por un momento.

El abuelo sonrió y se levantó, puso una mano en el hombro de su nieto. "Entiendo eso, Hombre pequeño."

Phil se giró hacia los otros inquilinos. "¡Muy bien, todos, no hay nada que ver aquí!" Los guió hacia fuera de la habitación. "Es momento de dejar al joven Arnold descansar de sus constantes problemas su niñez."

"¡Buenas noches, Arnold!" Dijo Suzie.

"¡Si, buenas noches!" Añadió el Sr. Huynh.

"Nos vemos, 'Cabeza de balón' jejejejeje. ¡Y dile hola a Helga de mi parte!". Dijo el Señor Potts.

"Jejeje, ya que te vas temprano a la cama, puedes levantarte temprano y ayudarme con mi ruta para repartir periódicos ¿cierto, Arnold? ¡Aw!" Oskar se sobó su costado justo donde Suzie le acababa de dar un codazo.

"¡Oh, Oskar!"

"¿Qué? No necesita _tantas_ horas de sueño..."

Arnold agitó la cabeza y sonrió mientras veía al grupo de coloridos personajes salir de la sala.

El abuelo sonrió y suspiró. "Así que, pequeño ¿tienes algún plan para lo que le vas a decir mañana?"

Arnold lo dudó por un momento. "Creo que Helga y yo necesitamos una conversación cara a cara ininterrumpida para realmente aclarar las cosas... no sé cómo voy a hacer que eso pase pero... encontraré una manera." Le sonrió a su abuelo.

Phil le sonrió de vuelta. "Buen plan, hombre pequeño." Comenzó a dirigirse hacia el pasillo. "Ahora, vamos Arnold-creo que aun hay una pieza sobrante de pie de frambuesas. ¡Podemos compartirlo antes de que te vayas a dormir!" Su rostro tomó una imagen molesta mientras añadía, "¡Eso si no es que el tonto de Kokoschka no le ha puesto sus desagradables patas encima!" Frunció el ceño.

Arnold sonrió y lo siguió. "Claro, abuelo."

Antes de que finalmente entraran a la cocina, Phil habló una vez más. "¿Te digo una cosa, Arnold?"

Arnold miró hacia su abuelo. "¿Ajá?"

Phil continuó. "Así que no le dijiste que la amabas. Bueno, ¿entonces que SI le dijiste?"

* * *

Arnold lo pensó por un momento. "Le dije... le pregunte si quería pasar más tiempo conmigo... venir a la casa luego... para que pudiéramos ser mejores amigos..." Arnold miró hacia Gerald para ver cuál sería su opinión sobre lo que le había pedido a Helga.

Arnold y Gerald estaban caminando hacia el edificio de la Primaria PS. 118 por otro mañana de lunes escolar, y por supuesto la primer cosa que Gerald le había preguntando a su mejor amigo al verlo fue que había pasado entre él y Helga la tarde anterior.

Gerald levantó una ceja hacia su mejor amigo ante su peculiar respuesta. "Arnold, eres sin lugar a dudas mi mejor amigo... Dicho esto ¿si quiera _pensaste_ cuando le dijiste eso a la chica?"

Arnold suspiró. "Ajá, el abuelo dijo algo parecido también cuando se lo mencioné anoche..."

Gerald suspiró y paro su caminar. "Arnold, mira, odio decirlo pero ¿siquiera se te ocurrió que tal vez te pudiera gustar Helga Pataki? ¿Sólo un poco?" Juntó su pulgar y su índice horizontalmente.

Arnold paró su caminar también y suspiró de nuevo. "El abuelo dijo algo como eso también..."

Gerald rodó los ojos, con una mirada hacia su amigo que decía, _'¿Y bien...?'_

Arnold levantó una ceja y miró hacia su mejor amigo. "Oh, vamos, Gerald ¡¿Tú también?!"

Gerald se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja exceptiva hacia Arnold quien, bajo su mirada inquisitiva, no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente y alejar la mirada. Se aclaró la garganta incómodo. "Gerald ¿podemos hablar sobre otra cosa...?"

Gerald levantó su mano al aire como una señal de derrota. "Está bien, está bien... lo que sea, viejo."

Los dos continuaron caminando en silencio por otro rato. Mientras Arnold miraba hacia el frente pensativo, Gerald estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja intentando evitar, con mucho esfuerzo, que una risa audible se escapara de su boca.

Una pequeña risita finalmente salió, y Arnold se giró para ver que tramaba su mejor amigo. Gerald rápidamente intentó parecer serio y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Arnold se encogió de hombros y miró hacia el frente de nuevo. De repente, otra pequeña risa escapó de Gerald, pero cuando Arnold miró de nuevo, su rostro estaba serio, aunque era obvio que se estaba conteniendo. Esto pasó una vez más y finalmente Arnold se detuvo.

"¡Gerald!"

Gerald agitó la cabeza, aún sonriendo e intentando cubrirse la risa con la mano. "Lo siento, viejo, es sólo que... bueno ¡hay una posibilidad de que esté en lo correcto!"

Arnold levantó una ceja. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Bueno..." Gerald se rascó la parte de atrás del cuello, "Es algo gracioso... cuando estaba hablando con Helga ayer en su casa-antes de que me enterara de... tu sabes..." fingió una tos para cubrir el momento incómodo, "Yo, eh..." se rió de nuevo, "En realidad le dije que pensaba que lo que estaba pasando entre ustedes era que, eh... _tú_ estabas enamorado de _ella_ ¡y que ella te estaba dando alas!" Le lanzó un golpe juguetón en el hombro a Arnold y rió.

Arnold sólo parpadeó hacia su mejor amigo sorprendido. Un segundo pasó y luego miró hacia adelante y continuó caminando. "Estoy empezando a entender porque _ella_ no quería decirte..." murmuró por debajo, rodando los ojos.

Gerald alcanzó a Arnold y puso una mano en su hombro, sonriendo. "Oh, vamos viejo. Sólo bromeo."

Arnold suspiró, rindiéndose a estar enojado con Gerald, y los dos continuaron caminando.

Después de unos pocos segundos, Gerald habló de nuevo. "Sabes, Arnold, Helga nunca ha sido mi persona favorita pero tengo que decir algo a su favor: no vi venir el que le gustaras para _nada_."

Arnold se sonrojó. "Gerald..."

"En serio, viejo," Gerald comenzó a la defensiva, viendo el disgusto de Arnold al hablar de sus sentimientos por Helga de nuevo, pero al menos quería traer a colación ese aspecto de lo que había pasado ayer. "¿Te ha dicho desde cuando ha estado pasando esto? Porque si es por algo de tiempo siento que debimos haberlo notado para entonces..."

Arnold, dándose cuenta que Gerald no iba a dejar en paz el tema de él y Helga y estaba agradecido de que lo estuviera sacando de su sistema ahora en su caminata privada hacia la escuela en lugar de en las horas del receso o en el almuerzo en público, respondió sin entusiasmo. "Bueno... creo... creo que desde que me conoció..." Recordó sus palabras de su confesión en la azotea: _'Te amo, Arnold, te he amado desde que vi por primera vez esta estúpida cabeza tuya con forma de balón..."_

Los ojos de Gerald se abrieron grandes ante su declaración y luego caminó de nuevo hacia el frente, sonriendo. "Mmm mmm mmm, bueno, eso lo explica-que te guste alguien en definitiva es cosa de chicas."

Arnold levantó una ceja hacia su amigo. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Dándose cuenta que acababa de decir ese pensamiento en voz alta, Gerald se sonrojó. "Bueno..." alejó la mirada, un poco avergonzado, "¿Recuerdas cuando salimos de tu casa ayer y que iba a encaminar a Phoebe a su casa...?"

Arnold sonrió. "¿Ajá?"

"Bueno, fue Helga quien en realidad lo planeo... algo sobre 'ser una experta en los subtextos románticos de nuestra clase' y algo de que yo le estuviera lanzando miradas a Phoebe todo el último año y medio, jejejeje..."

Arnold soltó una risita. "Ajá, es muy inteligente para cosas como esas..." Sonrió y comenzó a mirar hacia el espacio.

Gerald levantó una ceja hacia su amigo mientras estaba en la tierra de los sueños por unos pocos segundos más. "Arnold ¿yuju? ¡Tierra a Arnold!" agitó una mano frente a su cabeza en forma de balón.

Arnold pestañeó y se sonrojó, dándose cuenta que había entrado en ese trance al pensar en Helga. Intentó cubrirlo lo mejor que pudo tosiendo y preguntando inocentemente, "¿Qué... qué?"

Gerald giró los ojos. "Eres un chico valiente, mi amigo... denso y valiente..."

"Gerald, no estoy enamorado de Helga Pataki. Sólo estoy un poco confundido. ¿No lo estarías tu?"

"Oye viejo, lo que sea que te deje dormir en las noches."

Los dos chicos habían caminado hasta las escaleras de la PS. 118 y ahora acababan de entrar por sus puertas junto a un montón de otros niños.

"Así que..." Gerald comenzó en un tono de voz bajo mientras se hacían paso entre la multitud de los pasillos hacia sus casilleros, "Mientras seguimos en el tema sobre ti y Helga ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que me digas que fue exactamente lo que pasó entre ustedes en la azotea de Industrias Futuro que aparentemente fue el comenzó de toda esta locura?"

Ambos chicos se detuvieron cerca del casillero de Arnold. El chico rubio puso su combinación, abrió la puerta, y colocó los libros extras en su interior. Todo esto en completo silencio, luego pausó por un segundo y respirando profundamente, se giró hacia su amigo. "Creo... creo que posiblemente nos agarramos a besos... técnicamente."

Gerald abrió los ojos grandísimos en completo silencio.

"¿Gerald?"

"¿Eh?" El sonido de la voz de Arnold con el sonido de la puerta de su casillero cerrándose de golpe trajo a Gerald a la realidad. "Oh, uh... es-escucha, viejo... si no quieres decirme lo que realmente pasó, no tienes que hacerlo, pero," estaba intentando sacar su mejor sonrisa, "pero déjame las leyendas urbanas imposibles ¿sí?"

Arnold levantó una ceja. "Gerald, te estoy diciendo la verd-"

"¡Arnold!" Gerald puso una mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo. "Estoy... aún estoy en una frágil posición con todo esto... necesito tomar esto con calma ¿sí?"

Arnold sonrió y agitó la cabeza. "Bien. Jugamos una mano rápida de cartas y ella mencionó que no me odia del todo ¿mejor?"

Gerald suspiró aliviado. "Ahí tienes-una imagen mucho más lógica para mi cabeza. Gracias, viejo." Gerald sostuvo su mano y los dos chicos hicieron su saludo secreto. "Ahora, vámonos a clases."

Arnold rió y con eso los dos chicos se fueron al salón del Sr. Simmons.

* * *

La mañana pasó sin muchos incidentes. Las clases pasaron rápidamente, aunque Arnold no les prestó mucha atención lo cual era inusual en él considerando que siempre había sido un muy buen estudiante. En su lugar, sus pensamientos estaban ocupados en dónde, cuándo y cómo lograría hablar con Helga... y lo más importante, por qué no estaba en clases hoy... al menos, hasta ahora.

Finalmente, el almuerzo llegó y Arnold se encontró sentando en una mesa junto a Gerald, jugando con su comida más que comiéndola. Gerald estaba hablándole pero Arnold no estaba prestando mucha atención, con una mirada melancólica en el rostro.

"¿Arnold, Arnold? ¿Viejo, me estás escuchando?" Preguntó Gerald, con una expresión molesta en su gesto.

Arnold parpadeó y miró hacia su mejor amigo, "¿Eh?"

Gerald suspiró y empujó su bandeja hacia un lado. "Muy bien, Arnold," Puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo, "Sé que quieres hablar con Helga, y sé que no está aquí hoy, y siento tu dolor pero tienes que dejarlo ir." Quitó su brazo y sonrió. "Sólo llámala después de la escuela o ve a su casa..." De repente, Gerald pensó en cómo habían estado las cosas con Big Bob Pataki y se estremeció. "En realidad, no vayas a su casa a manos que quieras ser la victima por 'muerto a manos del furioso rey de los localizadores'."

Arnold no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa ante el chiste, aunque su rostro seguía apático. Alejó su charola de la comida que no se había comido y descansó su gran cabeza en su mano. "Gerald... Sé que probablemente ya debería de saber la razón pero ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

Gerald tomó un sorbo de su leche con chocolate. "¡Dispara, viejo!"

Arnold suspiró y se reclinó un poco en su silla en la cafetería. "¿Por qué crees que Helga se enojó conmigo por lo que le dije ayer?... Quiero decir, sé que no era lo que quería escuchar pero... realmente la molestó _mucho_."

Gerald levantó una ceja. "¿Qué, te refieres a eso de querer ser 'Mejores Amigos' y pasar tiempo juntos como cuando está con Stinky o Harold o alguien más?"

"Arnold levantó una ceja. "¿Mejores amigos?"

Gerald rodó los ojos. "¿Mejores amigos por siempre? En serio Arnold, Phil tiene razón ¡Tienes que ponerte las pilas a veces!"

Arnold le lanzó una mirada baja molesta. Gerald se aclaró la garganta y continuó. "Lo que sea... Arnold, déjame responderte esa pregunta al preguntarte algo."

Arnold parpadeó. "Está bien... eh, pregunta."

Gerald respiró profundamente, considerando sus palabras y luego habló, mirando a su mejor amigo a los ojos. "Arnold ¿recuerdas cuando te 'gustaba-gustaba' Lila y a ella sólo le 'gustabas'?"

Arnold se cruzó de brazos y asintió, mirando ausentemente hacia su bandeja. Gerald continuó. "¿Y recuerdas como siempre intentabas pasar tiempo con ella, como ir a las películas o al Festival del Queso o sólo acompañarla camino a casa...?"

"Si, Gerald." Dijo Arnold con un toque desesperado en su voz, mirándolo.

"Bueno, la mayoría de las veces te cancelaba ¿cierto?" Tomó otro trago de su leche con chocolate.

"Gerald..." Arnold no estaba disfrutando este viaje de recuerdos.

"Arnold, sólo escúchame. Te cancelaba algunas veces, pero otras veces sí quería pasar tiempo contigo ¿cierto?"

"Si," Arnold respondió suavemente.

"Pero cada una de las veces, sin importar que tan bien se la pasasen, siempre terminaba de la misma manera..." Gerald intentó una imitación de Lila. "'Como siempre te lo he dicho Arnold, no me 'gustas-gustas', sólo me 'gustas'."

"Gerald," Arnold se estaba molestando para entonces, "¡¿Cual es el punto?!"

Gerald se detuvo y suspiró. "Mi punto es, Arnold, que a Helga le gustas y _mucho_ y te molestaste porque no estaba dispuesta a olvidar eso y ser tu amiga, justo como Lila intentaba que lo fueras tú." Puso una mano en el hombro de Arnold. "Mira viejo, sé que realmente quieres conocer mejor a Helga, pero piensa como se sentiría ella al tener que ser siempre tu amiga. Siempre esperando por la posibilidad de que algo más pero que nunca llega, justo como tú y Lila... Quiero decir, probablemente ha funcionado bien hasta ahora porque nunca han estado realmente en un término como amigos, pero si te dice que si, estarían juntos todo el tiempo. No puedo creer que voy a decir esto sobre Helga pero... no es realmente justo para ella, si te pones a pensarlo."

Arnold pareció tomar sus sabías palabras muy en serio. Sus rasgos se veían pensantes y sus ojos miraban hacia la mesa como si estuviera sopesando las cosas en su mente. _'Realmente soy muy, muy estúpido ¿verdad? Gerald tiene razón-no fue justo de mi parte ponerla en esa posición. Sólo porque me gusta la atención que me da y que quiera conocerla mejor no es razón para hacer su vida miserable como la mía solía ser cuando Lila y yo hacíamos alguna cosa para que ella me rechazara de nuevo al final.'_ Arnold no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada hacia Lila quien estaba comiendo su almuerzo con Phoebe y Brainy, sonriéndoles. De alguna manera durante el mes pasado más o menos, no podía decir desde cuando específicamente, pero había dejado de sentirse todo nervioso y tonto cuando estaba alrededor de la niña pelirroja.

Sin embargo, aún podía recordar muy bien la frustración y la decepción que lo habían consumido cada vez que ella rechazaba sus progresos románticos... y se dio cuenta con un nudo en el estomago que la situación sería aún peor con Helga, a quien no solo le gustaba por unos meses, sino que lo llevaba amando por años.

Arnold sonrió para sí mismo, seguro de lo que le diría a Helga. Se giró hacia su mejor amigo, con una sonrisa aún en su rostro. "Sabes, Gerald, realmente eres muy listo."

Gerald sonrió. "Bueno, lo intentó viejo... Oye, tal vez yo debería de ser el que le de los consejos a la gente." Le guiñó un ojo y le dio codazo a Arnold.

Arnold sonrió. "Ajá, y tal vez yo pueda decir una leyenda urbana o dos... podría empezar con una sobre Helga y yo en la azotea de Industrias Futur-"

La sonrisa de Gerald se desvaneció de su rostro. "No me presiones. Pasos pequeños, Arnold, pasos pequeños."

Un segundo de silencio pasó y los dos niños rompieron en risas. Esta acción concluyó y con solo unos pocos minutos libres del almuerzo, Arnold jaló su charola hacia él para intentar comer aunque fuera un poco de su comida mientras aún tenía tiempo.

* * *

Pareció un parpadeó pero de repente tanto el almuerzo como el receso se habían terminado y ambos niños estaban preparándose para sus últimas clases del día. Regresaron a sus casilleros para recoger sus libros, así como su tarea de Inglés que tendrían que entregar pronto.

Arnold se aclaró la garganta. "Así que Gerald ¿qué fue lo que terminaste haciendo para tu poema de Inglés?"

Gerald giró su combinación en su casillero y lo abrió. "Sólo convertí una de mis muchas leyendas urbanas en una especie de balada... En realidad, muchas de las sugerencias de Helga realmente fueron de ayuda, sabes..." Terminó metiendo algunos libros y cerrando la puerta.

Arnold hizo lo mismo. "Si, ella fue realmente genial..." No pudo evitar sonreír.

Gerald rodó los ojos ante su reacción y sonrió. _'Está perdido'_. "¿Y de que terminaste escribiendo el tuyo?"

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el salón del Sr. Simmons. "Oh, Helga me ayudó a escribir algunos pequeños poemas sobre los inquilinos... pensé que podría dar algunos de esos como mi proyecto. Sabes, trabajar con ella y escribir las cosas realmente me ayudó mucho a conocer mucho más sobre mi familia."

Ambos chicos entraron al salón y se sentaron en sus respectivos pupitres. Gerald lanzó una pequeña risa. "¿Tal vez deberías intentar algo así para ayudarte a entender a Helga? Sabes, escribir eso para que puedas comprender un poco mejor como te sientes respecto a ella."

"Gerald," parpadeó Arnold, "Eso... eso es brillante..."

Gerald, quien había estado medio bromeando con esa sugerencia, se giró de golpe hacia su mejor amigo con una ceja levantada.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Arnold a que se refería exactamente con su respuesta cuando de repente el Sr. Simmons entró a la habitación, interrumpiendo efectivamente su conversación. "¡Muy bien, clase, a sentarse y vamos a empezar con nuestra clase de Geografía!"

"Ow..." llegó un lloriqueó de sus estudiantes en el salón.

Gerald respiró profundamente y se giró hacia el frente. _'Viejo ¿por qué tengo el presentimiento de que puede que acabe de iniciar algo...?'_ Le lanzó una mirada a Arnold de nuevo, quien estaba sacando una pequeña libreta de espiral en su mochila y pronto comenzó a escribir cosas en ella cada vez que el Sr. Simmons se giraba hacia la pizarra. _'Oh, cielos...'_ Gerald suspiró y recargó la cabeza sobre sus manos.

* * *

Mientras la tarde avanzaba, Arnold se sentó y por primera vez en su vida realmente intentó escribir sobre Helga G. Pataki de una manera poética. Las primeras cosas que vinieron a su mente fueron las dos oraciones breves que había creado espontáneamente sobre ella en el sábado: la que decía sobre su persona y la que era sobre su confesión y sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él. Rápidamente las escribió al no querer olvidarlas, aunque le tomó un momento recodar las palabras exactas.

Miró hacia los dos párrafos por unos pocos minutos, pensando y pensando sobre lo que decían sobre Helga y él y lo que no decía... al menos, no aún. Mientras la segunda parte del día escolar avanzaba, Arnold comenzó a expandir y añadir más a esas dos estrofas. Si escribir poemas sobre alguien podía ayudarle a Helga a entender sus sentimientos y hacerla sentir mejor, ¿por qué no podría funcionar también para alguien como él? Pensó sobre su infancia, su relación a través del tiempo, su relación ahora, como es que parecía no poder sacarla de su mente... y cómo (y esta era una idea interesante para Arnold) es que la manera en la que se sentía hacia ella no se comparaba a lo que había sentido por nadie más en su vida.

 _'Sólo espero que esto funcione,_ ' pensó mientras escribía otras pocas palabras y borraba algunas otras, y cambiando algunas de las rimas. _'En realidad se siente muy bien hacer esto... Entiendo porque a Helga le gusta tanto. Quiero decir, es difícil intentar hacer lo que quiero decir en un poema, pero al menos ahora todas estas cosas están escritas y justo frente a mí en lugar de todas revueltas en mi cabeza. Y si me ayuda a realmente entender lo que está pasando conmigo y con Helga... tal vez pueda encontrar una manera de pagarle...'_

Arnold se enfocó por un rato en su pequeño trabajo. De hecho, no levantó la cabeza de su trabajo hasta que se sobresaltó ante los sonidos conocidos de la clase del Sr. Simmons y el rechine de la puerta del salón de cuarto grado abriéndose y cerrándose.

"¿Helga? Qué bueno y especial que pudieras acompañarnos," anunció el Sr. Simmons (quien estaba feliz de que Helga pudiera llegar a tiempo para su clase de Inglés y que no tuviera que reprobarla por no entregar su tarea). "¿Un inicio tardío por hoy?"

El rostro de Helga no mostró ninguna emoción. A duras penas le pasó una nota de permiso por su tardanza y respondió suavemente, "Yo, eh... no me sentía bien." Mientras caminaba hacia su asiento añadió, con un pequeño gestó en su rostro, "un pequeño dolor en el cuello." Arnold podría jugar que brevemente giró su mirada de acero hacia su dirección, aunque esta acción fue casi imperceptible. Tragó saliva e intentó recordarse de que no importaba que tan enojada pareciera estar Helga, realmente nunca lo lastimaría... o al menos, era muy poco probable.

El Sr. Simmons giró su atención hacia la clase entera, sonriendo y juntando las palmas de sus manos. "Muy bien clase, Helga llegó justo a tiempo para... ajá, es correcto: ¡Inglés y escritura creativa! ¡Así que, todos, saquen sus tareas tan especiales y pásenlas!"

El sonido de papeles cambiando y escritorios abriéndose se pudieron escuchar mientras los estudiantes buscaban sus tareas.

Arnold abrió su mochila y busco en su interior por...

De repente, los ojos del niño con cabeza de balón se abrieron gigantes mientras una imagen venía a su cabeza del objeto que estaba buscando y donde estaba en ese momento... La libreta de su habitación en la que Helga había arrancado páginas en blanco para pasarlas a sus compañeros y usarlas durante su sesión de tutoría... la libreta que aún estaba tirada sin cuidado en su escritorio, llena de poemas sobre los inquilinos.

 _'Pero, pero-'_ Arnold pensó con pánico, buscando en su escritorio y en su mochila de nuevo para asegurarse que la libreta no estaba ahí. _'¡¿Cómo pude haberla olvidado?! ¡Era el objetivo de que este fin de semana Helga me diera clases! ¡Si no le paso algo al Sr. Simmons, no tendrá nada con lo que calificarla y reprobará!'_ Tragó saliva mientras lo pensaba. _'Y reprobaré yo también...'_ Arnold cerró los ojos y suspiró, intentando pensar en alguna manera de salir de esta.

Mientras tanto, aunque Helga había hecho una firme resolución de evadir e ignorar a Arnold tanto como fuera posible, su percepción no pudo evitar que notara el obvio estrés en el que estaba. Frunciendo el ceño, levantó una ceja con curiosidad. _'¿Qué le pasa...?'_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el Sr. Simmons, quien había estado caminando por las filas de estudiantes y finalmente estaba en la de ella. El maestro extendió su mano esperando su tarea, sonriendo, y dijo en silencio para que nadie más pudiera escuchar, "Estoy esperando por leer tu poema de esta semana en especial, Helga-Espero que nuestro pequeño 'arreglo'" dijo haciendo comillas en el aire, "te ayudara para inspirarte y a otros este fin de semana." Ante la palabra 'otros' hizo un gesto leve en dirección de Arnold.

Helga sólo suspiró y le entregó la página: uno de sus poemas que ya tenía escritos, desde el tercero grado. Una 'A' garantizada. "Fueron unas 48 horas 'especiales', le puedo decir."

El Sr. Simmons no estaba muy lejos de recoger el poema de Arnold y Arnold estaba muy consciente de eso. _'Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer...'_ Arnold había estado buscando entre sus papeles y el resultado era que todos estaban regados en su escritorio. Los empujó hacia un lado y hojeó algunos por encima, esperando por encima de cualquier esperanza, que alguno de los poemas sobre los inquilinos apareciera mágicamente. Se movió hacia la capa de abajo de los papeles y de repente frente a él apareció la página abierta de su libreta... una página abierta en la que convenientemente había estado trabajando un poema... Al instante, la solución a su problema se le ocurrió tan pronto como su cerebro la desechó. _'No puedes... ¡No puedes hacer_ _ **eso**_ _!'_ Le lanzó una mirada hacia Helga quien estaba frunciendo el ceño y... ¿parecía estar apuñalando los interiores de su libro de matemáticas? Arnold levantó una ceja ante la acción y agitó la cabeza, girándose. _'Si reprueba porque no tengo nada para entregar y lo hace ver como si no me hubiera dado clases... me matará. Sí hago lo que estoy pensando hacer... mientras que no se entere NUNCA... no estará más enojada conmigo de lo que ya está... ¿cierto?'_ Arnold tragó saliva: aunque parecía ser consuelo suficiente en su cabeza, no podía evitar admitir que esa lógica probablemente no era completa a prueba de fallas.

El Sr. Simmons estaba a solo algunos escritorios. En un último golpe de valentía, Arnold respiró profundo y se inclinó hacia Gerald, apretando la playera del chico. Gerald se giró hacia su mejor amigo, una ligera mirada molesta en su rostro ya que había estado conversando con Phoebe. Al ver la mirada seria en los ojos de Arnold, su rostro se tornó atento.

Arnold lo miró y preguntó quedamente, "Gerald... ¿soy un chico audaz, verdad?"

Gerald levantó una ceja y respondió con sinceridad, "Eh, el más audaz, viejo."

Arnold respiró profundamente. "Bien, bien... gracias Gerald."

Arnold acomodó en su asiento y comenzó a arrancar una página en particular de la libreta. Gerald sólo observó a su mejor amigo con una expresión preocupada por unos pocos segundos antes de regresar con Phoebe. Agitó la cabeza. _'Mmm mmm mmm ¿qué se trae ese chico ahora?'_

Phoebe levantó una ceja hacia Gerald, parecía preocupada por la breve conversación que acababa de terminar entre los dos mejores amigos. "Gerald ¿está todo bien?"

Gerald lo pensó. "No estoy seguro..." bajó considerablemente su voz, "Creo que puede haber un poco más de drama, así que hay que estar preparados para controlar el daño, sólo en caso de que pase."

Phoebe asintió, viéndose un poco preocupada. Justo entonces, el Sr. Simmons pasó por su escritorio y el de Gerald. "Gracias, ustedes dos." Dijo cálidamente mientras los estudiantes le pasaban sus trabajos.

Unos pocos más escritorios y estaba el de Arnold. Sonrió hacia el chico con cabeza de balón. "Arnold, especialmente estoy esperando para ver lo que has escrito tu también. Espero que trabajar con alguien más te fuera de ayuda."

Arnold, con las palmas de las manos sudándole ligeramente, le entregó la hoja de papel doblado n el que había escrito rápidamente su nombre y el titulo de la tarea. "'De ayuda'... ni siquiera puede empezar a describirlo, Sr. Simmons." Respondió Arnold, intentando sonreír.

Estaba a punto de entregar el papel al Sr. Simmons cuando se sintió dudar. "Uh ¿Sr. Simmons?" Preguntó con voz baja. El maestro levantó una ceja y Arnold continuó. "No va a leerlos en voz alta o pasarlos o algo ¿verdad?"

"Bueno, si algún estudiante quiere compartir sus especiales trabajos de escritura, siempre los aliento. Pero no, Arnold, no los voy a pasar entre tus compañeros: no quiero que nada te inhiba de escribir como te sientes realmente." Arnold suspiró aliviado. El Sr. Simmons continuó. "A veces, sin embargo, leo uno o dos en voz alta si creo que son realmente buenos."

A pesar de estas pequeñas nuevas, Arnold no estaba preocupado: sabía que el Sr. Simmons generalmente no decía el nombre del autor del poema que leía, y además... no había manera de que después de pasar dos días con Helga, su escritura hubiera mejorado lo suficiente para que lo leyeran en voz alta en la clase. Los poemas que generalmente leían siempre eran muy buenos y muy hermosos... casi como poemas de amor... los ojos de Arnold se agrandaron y se dio un manotazo en la cabeza mientras FINALMENTE se daba cuenta de quien eran esos poemas que tan seguido se leían en voz alta y sobre quien eran. _'Gracias a dios que nunca escribió mi nombre en ninguno de ellos... y gracias a Dios que el Sr. Simmons siempre dice que son de 'Anónimo'.'_

Después de haber recogido todos los poemas, el Sr. Simmons los puso en su escritorio y borró el pizarrón, escribiendo con letras grandes sobre él. "¡Muy bien, clase! Ahora, sé que les di un gran proyecto este fin de semana así que, gracias por ser tan buenos chicos e intentarlo de la mejor manera, voy a leer y calificar estos mientras tienen un poco de tiempo libre para hablar sobre sus propias especiales habilidades de escritura creativa que desarrollaron este fin de semana y sus inspiraciones poéticas de cada quién."

Y con eso la clase entera de cuarto grado estalló en conversaciones sobre el último chisme, el horario del juego de baseball del miércoles contra los chicos de quinto grado, y los planes para el siguiente fin de semana, el cual se veía tan lejano como una vida entera.

* * *

Phoebe se levantó. "Gerald, creo que debo de ir a hablar con Helga... parece molesta. Quiero decir, más de lo normal." Phoebe estaba en realidad un poco temerosa sobre el aura extraña pero molesta que parecía irradiar de su mejor amiga, quien estaba anormalmente callada. Además, Gerald acababa de explicarle lo que había pasado ayer entre Arnold y su mejor amiga, y ahora estaba más preocupada que nunca por Helga. También le había mencionado la extraña conversación que acababa de tener con Arnold, y por cómo se veía, por encima de todo el drama que ya había, podía pasar algo más.

Gerald asintió ante la sugerencia de Phoebe. "Sólo no le digas nada sobre lo que sea que esté pasando con Arnold ahora-si algo malo pasa tengo el presentimiento que será mejor si lo manejamos nosotros por nuestra cuenta."

Phoebe asintió y le sonrió a Gerald, feliz de de tener a alguien que la ayudara con la siempre presente situación de Helga/Arnold que parecía haber crecido con más problemas exponencialmente los últimos días.

Phoebe se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás del salón. Sin embargo, un preocupado Arnold la detuvo antes de que pudiera llegar a Helga. "Phoebe, debería... ¿debería ir a hablar con ella junto a ti?"

Phoebe lanzó una mirada de Arnold a Helga, quien ahora estaba arrancando páginas de un muy conocido libro rosa y rompiéndolas en tiras para lanzarlas como bolitas ensalivadas, con un gesto fruncido en el rostro.

Phoebe suspiró. "Arnold, te recomendaría no estar si quiera en la misma habitación que ella, pero, ya que eso no se puede evitar, definitivamente la dejaría manejar sus emociones un poco más antes de ir a hablar con ella."

Arnold estaba a punto de protestar, pero luego aceptó el consejo de Phoebe con un suspiro una sonrisa. "Bien... gracias, Phoebe."

Phoebe sólo asintió, sin querer parecer como que estaba conspirando con él, ahora que Helga obviamente los estaba viendo.

Respirando profundamente, Phoebe se acercó hacia su mejor amiga. "Konnichiwa, Helga. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?" preguntó dudosa.

La boca de Helga de abrió, y Phoebe estaba preparada para un comentario sarcástico y tenaz para intentar que se fuera y dejarla sola. Sin embargo, Helga sólo respiró, cerró los ojos, y dejó salir un suspiro. En un tono controlado de voz respondió, "Estoy bien, Phoebe. ¿Y tú?" Intentó sonreír, descansando su cabeza en la mano.

Phoebe parpadeó, sorprendida ante su respuesta. "Estoy bastante bien, Helga. Me alegra que te sientas mejor. ¿Está todo bien entre tú y... mantecado?"

Phoebe no podía decir si Helga se estaba conteniendo para no dejar que su temperamento aflorara. No era como si el enojo de Helga se hubiera enfriado desde ayer, era sólo que... tener que estar con Arnold quien sabía que iba a intentar hablar con ella e intentar arreglar las cosas y ofrecerle de nuevo su amistad tan pronto como fuera posible era una campanita que la estaba volviendo loca. De hecho, saber cómo hecho que no había ninguna posibilidad entre ellos más que verlo todos los días en la escuela o por la ciudad en sus caminares diarios o en sus sueños... era, sin necesidad de decirlo, un poco frustrante y estaba muriendo por sacar esa frustración con quien fuera. Después de la pelea en el carro con su hermana el otro día, Helga había decidido intentar controlar su enojo y no tomarla contra alguien más sólo porque estuvieran allí. Con Arnold fuera de su vida, la última cosa que necesitaba era perder más personas. Todo este autocontrol estaba siendo difícil, por supuesto, pero ultimadamente era para lo mejor.

Helga suspiró. "Phoebe... sólo digamos que me he sentido un poco 'intolerante a la lactosa' últimamente.

Phoebe parpadeó. "Helga, no te-"

"¡Muy bien, clase!" anunció el Sr. Simmons, "¡Regresen a sus escritorios! Terminé de revisar la mayoría de sus trabajos y son bastante buenos." Phoebe caminó de vuelta a su lugar, con una mirada preocupada en el rostro, mientras el Sr. Simmons continuaba. "Tendré sus calificaciones para el siguiente Lunes, pero ya que aún tenemos 10 minutos libres antes de que toque la campana... me gustaría leer una de sus tareas en voz alta."

Helga suspiró ante esta situación predecible. Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad el no responder, _'Wow, Sr. Simmons: ¡qué especial y original! ¿Qué sigue? Pedir que alguien pase al frente para resolver problemas de matemáticas o tal vez ¿emparejarme de nuevo con Arnold para otro proyecto?'_ En su lugar sólo lo murmuró con una expresión aburrida en la cara, "Aquí vamos de nuevo: 'Este poema es de Anónimo...'"

El Sr. Simmons agarró uno de la pila de papeles y se aclaró la garganta. "Este poema es de A-"

Lo dudó, lo que atrajo la atención de Helga considerablemente. Los ojos niños de la clase parecían demasiado distraídos por el reloj que estaba amenazando con alcanzar las tres de la tarde para ponerle mucha atención a la pausa de su maestro, pero Helga esperó y escuchó cuidadosamente a lo que iba a decir. El Sr. Simmons parecía mirar preocupado y confundido entre los estudiantes, aunque era difícil decir a cuál de sus estudiantes iba dirigida la mirada. Finalmente, el instructor sonrió, se aclaró la garganta y continuó. "Este poema es de Anónimo."

El ceño de Helga se intensifico. _'Cielos ¿qué le pasa? Oh bueno, aquí vamos-lee mi poema de amor, todos dicen ooooo y ahhh, y nadie ha sido lo suficientemente inteligente de averiguar mi secreto...'_ Helga estuvo tranquila por unos segundos pero luego un nuevo pensamiento entró a su cabeza. _'Quiero decir, no es como si se fueran a dar cuenta de que los poemas que Simmons lee son hechos por mi... Tendrían que saber que yo escribo poesía o alg-'_ Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. _'¡Oh, criminal! ¡¿Algún día cederán las consecuencias de mi amor por Arnold?! Genial, ahora va a leer algo sobre mi devoción por mi querido cabeza de balón,'_ Helga sintió como su inspiración poética por Arnold aumentaba de nuevo, _'y con mi suerte, todos se girarán y me observaran al saber que yo escribí el poema... el poema de AMOR... oh cielos, ¡tengo que salir de aquí y nunca más volver!'_ Helga en serio estaba intentando de escabullirse de su escritorio hacia la puerta del salón mientras sus compañeros escuchaban el recital del Sr. Simmons. Su plan era vago... definitivamente incluía teñirse el cabello y cambiarse a la PS. 119... aunque, ahora ¿cuál sería el mejor nombre para cambiarse?

"¡Uh, eh, Sr. Simmons!" De repente, Helga se sintió levantarse y gritar antes de que pudiera continuar el poema.

El Sr. Simmons la miró. "¿Si, Helga?"

"Eh, ¿realmente no tenemos que leer alguno en voz alta, cierto? Quiero decir, sólo quedan unos pocos minutos de la clase -¿qué tal si nos deja salir un poco antes, eh? Digo, no sé los demás pero todas esas clases de este fin de semana realmente me mataron ¿o no?" Miró hacia sus compañeros.

El Sr. Simmons dejó a un lado el papel, y Helga tomó un respiro interno de alivio al vez que su plan había funcionado hasta que la campana sonara. "Helga ¿de qué estás hablando?"

"Está hablando de todas las sesiones de tutoría que nos dio a la clase entera ayer, Sr. Simmons." De repente Arnold se levantó, para sorpresa de Helga y en su voz no pudo evitar detectar un toque de pánico. Se preguntó por que...

Los ojos del Sr. Simmons parecieron iluminarse. "Helga ¿es cierto?"

"Bueno, uh..." Helga no pudo evitar sonrojarse. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención tan de repente, al menos no bajo estas circunstancias. "Uh... ajá. Quiero decir," frunció el ceño, evitando el contacto visual con su maestro obviamente agradecido, "¿Por qué no?, jejejejeje..." Se sentó, sintiéndose un poco más segura de que finalmente el Sr. Simmons fuer a olvidar el leer el poema en sus manos. Arnold parecía compartir el mismo sentimiento que ella y se sentó también.

El Sr. Simmons les sonrió a todos sus estudiantes. "Bueno, en ese caso, definitivamente creo que necesitamos leer al menos este poema-sólo para mostrarles que tan buen trabajo lograron al trabajar juntos."

Tanto los ojos de Helga como los de Arnold se abrieron gigantes ante estas palabras. Vieron a su maestro levantar la hoja de nuevo al nivel de su rostro, con la boca abriéndose. Cada uno con sus propios miedos.

"Uh ¡Sr. Simmons!" Se levantó Gerald. "Tal vez sería mejor si alguno de nosotros se ofrece a leer nuestro poema-Sé que me encantaría poder leer el mío." Sonrió.

Phoebe se levantó y asintió. "Oh, si Sr. Simmons, ciertamente me gustaría tener la oportunidad de leer el mío también."

Gerald se aclaró la garganta después de unos pocos segundos y miró hacia Lila. Finalmente, con un codazo de parte de Phoebe quien estaba sentada en el escritorio a su lado, Lila le levantó también. "Oh, uh, por supuesto, Sr. Simmons- Estoy completamente segura que me gustaría leer el mío también si fuera posible." Sonrió.

El Sr. Simmons se sobresaltó de nuevo, bajando el papel de su rostro, para el alivio personal de Arnold y Helga. "Bueno, clase, debo decir que esta es una sorpresa muy especial - estaría muy contento de que cada uno de ustedes leyera sus poemas ¿si ustedes quieren?" Los otros niños, sin embargo, no estaban muy entusiasmados ante esta idea y les lanzaron miradas hacia Lila, Gerald y Phoebe.

Gerald intentó ignorarlos y se aclaró la garganta. "Así que ¿qué le parece Sr. Simmons?" Sonrió.

"Ciertamente, Gerald." Simmons miró hacia el reloj, sólo unos pocos minutos más del día. "Pero no tenemos suficiente tiempo hoy." Unas pequeñas sonrisas llegaron tanto al rostro de Helga como al de Arnold. Simmons continuó. "Sólo leeré este y luego lo programaré para la clase de inglés de mañana."

Helga no pudo evitar un pequeño sonido de pánico escaparse de su boca, aunque nadie más lo notó. Arnold cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano hacia el rostro resignándose. _'Bueno... tal vez esto no sea tan malo. Al menos dirá que es de Anónimo y no es como si hubiera usado el nombre de Helga o algo.'_

De repente, Helga se levantó, decidiéndose sobre algo. _'Si coy allá y le digo al Simmons que por favor no lo lea por razones personales, todos sabrán que es mío y que me averguenza y no van a parar hasta que sepan de que trata: eso es definitivo. Sí lo lee, entonces al final no pueden probar que es mío: no habrá duda y podré ser capaz de salvar mi reputación. Aún así, no me voy a quedar aquí mientras lo lee, no con las cosas como están ¡no podré manejarlo!'_

"Sr. Simmons, ¿puedo ir al baño?"

El Sr. Simmons se detuvo de nuevo y parpadeó. "Helga ¿estás segura que no puedes esperar hasta que toque la campana?"

Helga lo miró con sinceridad. "Pero, Sr. Simmons, si voy entonces puede que pierda el autobus y luego tenga que caminar todas esas cuadras hasta mi casa."

"Muy bien, Helga. Pero por favor regresa tan pronto como sea posible."

Helga cruzó la habitación, sin hacer contacto visual con nadie, y salió. Mientras cerró la puerta detrás de ella y salió en silencio al pasillo, la última cosa que escuchó que el Sr. Simmons dijo fue, "Este poema se llama..."

* * *

Cinco minutos después Helga estaba intentando caminar casualmente de regreso al salón de cuarto grado del Sr. Simmons-sin embargo, a pesar de mantener su andar normal y su rostro, podía sentir su interior revuelto en nudos enfermizos de ideas de lo que podía estarle esperando en ese salón.

 _'Muy bien, vamos-no hay_ _manera_ _de que esto salga tan mal como piensas, Helga, niña. Además, ya has tenido más de tu racha de cruel ironía y situaciones incómodas por estos dos días-Quiero decir, estás del lado opuesto de retardo ¡¿cierto?!'_

Helga giró en la esquina y alcanzó a ver la puerta de su salón a no más de tres metros de distancia. Tragó saliva y se detuvo. _'En serio, Helga ¡compórtate! Esos perdedores probablemente ni siquiera escucharon leer al Sr. Simmons ese estúpido poema-Quiero decir, antes de que saliera la mitad de ellos estaban golpeando los dedos contra los escritorios con los ojos fijos en el reloj. Y aunque lo hubieran escuchado, no hay manera de que puedan probar que es mío-lo peor que puede pasar son unas pocas bromas de Harold o Rhonda o alguien... nada que no haya manejado antes.'_ La confianza de Helga estaba regresando lentamente y volvió a acercarse a la puerta. _'Y aún si todos pusieron atención y se dan cuenta de que el poema es mío, apenas hay oportunidad de que sean capaces de entender de qué trata, mucho menos sobre QUIÉN... (si son parecidos a Arnold, eso es).'_

Helga llegó a la puerta del salón, respiró profundo, puso su usual rostro demandante, giró la manija y abrió la puerta. Dio un paso adentro del salón. Su rostro confiado decayó al notar a cada uno de los ojos de los niños de diez años sobre ella... Cada uno de los niños de diez años, eso era, excepto el que tenía los ojos verdes que ella admiraba tanto...

 _'Prudencia... ajá, eso me gusta,'_ fue el pensamiento que llegó a la mente de Helga al ver esa señal. _'Eso en definitiva es un buen nombre en potencia para llamarme cuando me transfiera a la PS. 119...'_

* * *

El silencio continuó en el salón en lo que Helga sintió como una eternidad, aunque no pudo haber sido más que unos segundos considerando que la campana aún no sonaba a pesar del hecho de que solo quedaban minutos del día escolar.

Helga quería sólo alejarse de sus miradas, decir 'Oigan, tomen una foto eso durará más', y con un seño hacerse camino hacia su escritorio. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, no pudo siquiera lograr que sus piernas se movieran hacia adelante y cerrar la puerta del salón detrás de ella. Petrificada así, sin un fin a la vista, Helga usó la única cosa en lo que pudo pensar-intentó con el humor.

"Uh, oigan, chicos... ¿qué? ¿traigo papel de baño pegado en el zapato o algo? Je, je..."

Ninguna reacción. Helga tragó saliva y la sonrisa que había estado fingiendo decayó por completo. _'Oh, cielos...'_

"Helga." Con su usual sonrisa el Sr. Simmons se giró del pizarrón en el que había estado escribiendo. El comentario de Helga lo había alertado del hecho de que había regresado. "Por favor, toma asiento-aún tenemos cinco minutos hasta que toque la campana."

De alguna manera, el pedirle que tomara asiento por su maestro y el hecho de que no pudiera pensar en nada más para responder a esta situación en la que se había permitido entrar, Helga rápidamente fue a su pupitre. Mientras hacia su breve camino hacia el salón, intentó mantener la mirada baja y mantener cualquier sonrojo bajo control, aunque podía sentir todos los ojos sobre ella. Finalmente, se sentó y miró directamente hacia el pizarrón, aún ignorando las miradas de sus compañeros. _'Alguien, matéenme-por favor, quien sea. Esa campana va a sonar en cinco minutos y entonces mi vida habrá acabado: Dolorosa, embarazosa y completamente acabada.'_

El Sr. Simmons terminó de escribir algo en el pizarrón y se giró hacia sus estudiantes. "Muy bien, clase, he escrito las tareas para esta semana en el pizarrón, así que por favor tomen los últimos cinco minutos del día para copiarlas y hacer sus únicos y especiales planes de estudio entre ustedes." Miró hacia el pequeño montículo de papeles en su escritorio, agarró un lapicero y escribió algo, luego lo tomó y sonrió de nuevo a sus estudiantes. "Voy a ir a la dirección rápidamente para llevar el permiso de Helga. Si la campana suena antes de que regrese, por favor siéntanse en libertad de irse y que tengan un muy especial día." El Sr. Simmons caminó a través del salón, abrió la puerta, salió hacia el pasillo y cerró la puerta detrás de él, dejando al cuarto grado (y a Helga) solos.

Ahora, normalmente bajo unas circunstancias de que el maestro dejara el salón y les diera permiso a la clase de irse si la campana sonaba (un evento que era muy extraño), había un acuerdo universal entre los niños de primaria de todas las clases de que tan pronto como estuviera libre la costa, todos salían corriendo por la puerta sin importar si la campana había sonado o no. Claro, tiempo libre es tiempo libre, después de todo.

Sin embargo, cuando la puerta se cerró detrás del Sr. Simmons, en lugar de guardar rápidamente sus cosas y dirigirse a los pasillos, cada niño de cuatro grado se giraron a ver en dirección de Helga-algunos hasta moviendo sus pupitres más cerca del de ella o se levantaron y caminaron hacia el otro lado de la habitación donde estaba ella.

Helga miró hacia los rostros que de repente se le aproximaban, intentando lo mejor que podía mantener bajo control el terror total que estaba sintiendo bajo sus ojos. _'Por dios santo... ¿esto es alguna clase de sueño, cierto? En serio-las cosas que respecto a Arnold han ido mal antes, pero esto es territorio de pesadillas.'_

Helga se pellizcó ligeramente y saltó ante el dolor. Sin embargo, aún estaba en el salón y aun estaba rodeada de sus compañeros. _'Genial...'_

Otro segundo pasó y finalmente Helga no pudo soportar estar en silencio en la esquina. Su ceño fruncido regresó. "¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarles a todos o es que estoy quemándome y no me he dado cuenta?"

Los otros niños se miraron entre ellos e intercambiaron algunos murmullos entre ellos. Por el rabillo del ojo, Helga pudo ver a Gerald y a Phoebe hablando también, aunque las expresiones en sus rostros eran más preocupadas que curiosas. Lila, también, parecía verse con preocupación ahora que la veía mejor. Helga intentó encontrar a Arnold entre los otros niños pero estaban demasiado cerca a su alrededor para este punto que no estaba de humor para hacer contacto visual con otras personas para encontrarlo a él.

De repente, Rhonda, quien estaba en el centro del grupo y quien estaba más cercana a Helga, puso una mano en su cadera y anunció como si lo supiera, "¿Hola? ¿ _El poema,_ Helga?"

"Rhonda, no entiendo exactamente cuál es el problema..." Phoebe Heyerdahl habló tímidamente. "Era sólo una tarea escolar, después de todo... y no tenía nombres mencionados así que no veo de donde vienen tus conclusiones..."

Rhonda giró bruscamente la cara. "¡Phoebe, por favor! Tú y yo y todos sabemos a que sonaba ese poema y creo que todos los de cuarto grado tenemos derecho a saber si hay algo serio entre dos de nuestros compañeros." Rhonda sonrió mientras unos pocos murmullos de asentimientos seguían a sus palabras.

Gerald frunció el ceño. "Vamos Rhonda, en serio-" se dirigió hacia los otros niños también, "No se ustedes chicos, pero me gustaría más irme a casa temprano que estarme preocupando sobre quien fue parte de una tonta tarea escolar. ¿Quién más está conmigo?"

Gerald intentó ser entusiasta con su pregunta pero la única respuesta fueron simultáneos y débiles "Yo" de Lila y Phoebe, quienes rápidamente se aclararon la garganta y alejaron la mirada cuando se dieron cuenta que nadie más parecía concordar con ellos.

Rhonda puso un mirada de falsa sinceridad. "Mmmm... ¿ir a mis lecciones de piano cinco minutos antes o descubrir uno de los chismes más jugosos en la historia de la PS. 118?" Regreso a su mirada de escrutinio y se giró de vuelta a Helga. "Escúpelo-¿Qué sabes sobre el poema que Simmons acaba de leer?"

Helga parpadeó, aún intentando mantener su fachada tranquila. "Uh, mira, Rhonda. Primero que nada, quítate esa actitud. Segundo, en caso de que no lo notaras cuando me miraste todo el pasillo cuando regresé al salón, estuve en el baño todo el tiempo que Simmons lo leyó ¡así que no tengo ni idea de que poema estés hablando!"

Rhonda bufó. "No tienes que haberlo escuchado Helga ¡tenía que eras tú completamente escrito!" Muchos murmullos de aceptación llenaron el pequeño espacio en el que ahora Helga G. Pataki se encontró rodeada de sus compañeros.

Helga parpadeó e hizo lo mejor que pudo para mantener su voz fuerte a pesar de su necesidad de desmayarse considerando la situación actual. "Mira, no sé que fue tan increíble sobre este poema que piensas que yo escribí, y ni siquiera sé por qué piensas que yo lo escribí, pero-"

"Um, Helga..." El sonido de la voz de Stinky interfiriendo la interrumpió.

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno..." El chico jugó con su pie un momento, "No fue, exactamente, que el poema sonara a que fuera tuyo..."

Helga lo miró con sorpresa.

"Ajá," dijo Sid, con una sonrisa en su rostro que estaba intentando ocultar. "Sonaba más como si fuera... bueno..."

Hubo otro segundo de silencio y Helga podía sentir como se aceleraba su corazón.

Sid hizo contacto visual con Harold quien también sonrió. "Ajá, sonaba más como... como si fuera..." De repente, tanto él como Sid estallaron en risas. Stinky se les unió.

Helga estaba a punto de explotar. _'Sonaba más como ¿qué? ¡¿Cómo si fuera algo que encontrarías en una galleta de la fortuna, como si estuviera plagada, como si fuera la esencia de mi ser? ¡¿Cómo qué?!'_

Rhonda, mientras tanto, resopló y giró los ojos. "¡Oh, deténganse ustedes dos!" Se giró de vuelta a Helga. "Helga, no sonaba como si fuera tuyo-¡sonaba como si fuera SOBRE ti!"

El salón se quedó en silencio de nuevo mientras todos esperaban por una respuesta de Helga ante esta declaración.

Helga sólo continuó observándola, con la boca algo abierta. "... ¿Disculpa?"

Rhonda gruñó y lanzó las manos al aire frustrada justo cuando sonó la campana.

Los otros niños se miraron entre ellos por unos segundos, debatiéndose entre si continuar el interrogatorio con Helga o finalmente salir del salón. La mirada completa y genuinamente ingenua ante las palabras de Rhonda, parecían haber funcionado a favor de la joven rubia, y el grupo de niños lentamente se alejaron de ella y se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Un montón de murmullos aún sonaban entre ellos, y cualquiera podía ver que esta cosa del poema estaba muy lejos de terminar...

La campana había sonado y los niños finalmente estaban dejándola sola, pero Helga aún estaba sentada con una mirada completamente confundida en el rostro, pensando. Repasó las líneas de su poema una y otra vez en su cabeza, y no había manera de que nadie pudiera llegar a esa conclusión de que se estaba describiendo a ella misma. Cada poema que había escrito había sido sobre Arnold y eso era lo que estaba esperando una vez que entrara en el salón y ver a todos con sus miradas completas en su dirección-eso de que Simmons había leído otro 'buen poema', que suponían de que era de ella porque acababan de descubrir ayer que ya era una talentosa poetiza, y que de alguna manera algo les había hecho pensar que era sobre Arnold. Naturalmente, esta era una situación mala-pero era una situación que tenía sentido y que al menos se había preparado algo para enfrentar. Pero esta otra... ¿que pensaran que el poema que habían leído era _sobre_ ella...? No podía siquiera empezar a imaginar cómo...

La idea de un poema sobre ella... Helga estaba teniendo una cierta sensación de deja vú mientras le daba vueltas a ese pensamiento en su mente...

* * *

Mientras tanto, del otro lado del salón, Phoebe estaba hablando con Gerald, una mirada de preocupación en sus ojos. "Gerald," murmuró, intentando evitar llamar la atención de alguno de los niños, "sólo está sentada ahí sin moverse... ¿Crees que debería ir allá y hablar con ella?" Miró de nuevo hacia el rostro pensativo de Helga. "¿Y dónde está Arnold?" Se giró de nuevo a Gerald.

Gerald se encogió de hombros. "No estoy seguro..." suspiró. "Pero, Phoebe, creo que si alguien debe hablar con ella justo ahora debe de ser él..." Gerald se frotó la sien. "Aunque espero que lo haga en un lugar público porque si se da cuenta de lo que creo que está pasando... lo va a matar: dejando de lado todos los sentimientos secretos." No le tomó mucho a Gerald juntar las cosas para darse cuenta que Arnold si había entregado un poema sobre Helga G. Pataki al Sr. Simmons... un poema que todos ahora desafortunadamente se habían dado cuenta que era sobre Helga G. Pataki.

Phoebe levantó una ceja y dudó un segundo mientras consideraba lo que acababa de decir Gerald. De repente, sus ojos se abrieron como platos como si se hubiera acabado de dar cuenta de algo. "Oh, Gerald-ese no fue su... quiero decir... él ¡¿o sí?!"

Gerald suspiró. "Ajá, estoy bastante seguro de que él lo hizo..."

"Pero... ¿por qué-?!" Fue la única cosa que Phoebe pudo pensar en decir.

Gerald se aclaró la garganta e hizo lo mejor para no sentirse culpable considerando el hecho de que fue el que le sugirió a Arnold que empezara a escribir sus sentimientos sobre Helga. "Porque, aunque es mi mejor amigo, a veces realmente no piensa en las cosas... especialmente cuando está enamorado."

"Pero Gerald, yo..." De repente las últimas palabras que había dicho le pegaron a Phoebe y sus ojos se iluminaron. "Oh, Gerald ¡¿Qué acabas de decir?!"

Antes de que Gerald pudiera responder, un gruñido furioso sonó del otro lado del salón que causo que las cabezas de Gerald y Phoebe se giraran rápido alarmados.

Helga se acababa de dar cuenta de las cosas.

* * *

Helga Pataki caminó furiosa pasando a Phoebe y Gerald, fuera de su salón, y hacia los pasillos, una mirada de muerte en sus ojos.

"Helga," su mejor amiga le dijo suavemente, viendo el nivel de enojo de Helga, "Tal vez... tal vez deberías sólo... tomarte un momento para..."

"Phoebe." El tono de voz de Helga sonaba equilibrado, pero en una manera aterradora. Ni siquiera se volteó para ver a la joven niña. "No. Ahora."

"¿Helga?" Lo intentó Gerald.

Helga se giró rápidamente y lo acarró por el cuello de la playera. "¿Dó á?" siseó.

Gerald tragó saliva. "No lo sé. Cuando sonó la campana lo busqué pero creo que salió del salón cuando todos se levantaron y empezaron a hablarte..."

Helga sabía que el miedo que le tenía Gerald era lo suficientemente fuerte que no se arriesgaría a mentirle. Y, para ser honestos, tampoco había sido capaz de encontrar a Arnold entre la multitud que la rodeó. Con un gruñido lo dejó ir, girándose y saliendo con pisotones hacia el pasillo.

No había llegado a más de 5 metros cuando llegaron las exclamaciones. Rhonda, Nadine, Sheeda y una muy dudosa Lila se le acercaron. Rhonda no perdió nada de tiempo. "Muy bien, Helga, escúpelo- fuiste TÚ quien le ayudó a todos con sus poemas ayer. ¿Quién crees escribió sobre ti?"

"Rhonda... tal vez..." comenzó Lila.

"Vamos, Helga, en serio-ya estamos haciendo apuestas," Rhonda sonrió ignorando la plegaria de Lila, "¿A quién crees que le gustas?"

Helga sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. Arremetió hacia el frente, tomó a Rhonda por los hombros y la chocó contra los casilleros más cercanos. "Rhonda, justo ahora estoy buscando a alguien," dijo, elevando su enojo lo más posible, "así que, desafortunadamente, te tendré que asesinar después. Pero si quieres que sea rápido y sencillo en lugar de lento y doloroso entonces, criminal ¡DEJAME SOLA!" Soltó a Rhonda y salió dando pisoteadas en otra dirección.

Desafortunadamente, no le tomó más de otros 5 metros antes de que se encontrara con los chicos de la clase de cuarto grado del Sr. Simmons (menos Gerald y Arnold, por supuesto), quienes estaban más que listos para tomarle el pelo sobre esto (oigan, fue agradable que les ayudara con sus tareas de inglés, pero que le gustara a alguien o que a alguien le gustará alguien eran GRANDES noticias en el circulo de la escuela primaria).

"Helga y alguien sentados en un árbol..." Empezó Harold.

"¡B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E!" Se le unieron Sid y Stinky. Los otros chicos comenzaron a reírse al unísono.

Helga no perdió el tiempo en darle un puñetazo a Harold justo en la barriga y pasar caminando entre los chicos. Harold se cayó de rodillas, con los ojos completamente abiertos. Los otros niños rápidamente detuvieron sus risas y se miraron entre ellos con sorpresa total-sabían que Helga no era el tipo de persona que aguantara algo de nadie, pero nunca la habían visto lo suficientemente enojada para ir directo a la violencia física sin al menos intentar un poco de sarcasmo primero.

Harold tosió un par de veces, luego logró levantarse, con el ceño fruncido. "Eso es todo, Helga, olvida las burlas ¡te voy a acabar!"

Helga gruñó y rodó los ojos. De repente, del otro lado de la esquina por la que acababa de girar, pudo escuchar una voz femenina muy conocida. "Vamos, chicas, se fue por este lado. ¡Quiero saber que hay con este poema de una vez por todas!"

Harold se le estaba acercando con el puño y Rhonda estaba acercándose también, y todo lo que Helga necesitaba era un minuto para pensar. Giró rápidamente en la siguiente esquina, mirando de un lado a otro por un escape. Vio en el baño de las niña y corrió dentro. "¡Al menos eso mantendrá a los chicos lejos: sólo tengo la esperanza de que ninguna de las niñas se den cuenta de que estoy aquí. Entonces puedo esperar hasta que todos se vayan, ir directo a la Casa de Huéspedes, trepar por la escalera de incendios y ahorcar a Arnold con mis propias manos!"

Helga respiró profundo varias veces. Frustrada y sin nada que hacer, regresó hacia la puerta del baño y la abrió ligeramente, intentando escuchar si alguien la había seguido.

"Se fue por allá!" Escuchó a gritar a Sid. Helga gruñó.

"Oigan ¿podría estar en el baño de las niñas?" Sugirió Nadine.

Helga cerró la puerta y se frotó los ojos. "¡Oh, esto es perfecto!" La niña de diez años se giró y examino sus alrededores. _'Las ventanas son muy pequeñas para escabullirme, aún si me escondo en uno de los casillas de baño, van a revisar cada una...'_ De repente, una familiar vista en la esquina de una de las paredes de los baños le atrapó la vista. "¡Por fin, tendré un descanso!"

* * *

"No _puedo_ creer esto..."

Arnold se había estado diciendo esta frase una y otra vez por al menos los últimos quince minutos. Aún así, de alguna manera el hecho de que el Sr. Simmons hubiera leído su poema (o más específicamente su poema sobre HELGA) a la clase entera... y el hecho de que nuestra clase se haya dado cuenta que es sobre Helga... de alguna manera eran más problemas en los que se estaba ahogando. Y el hecho de que no tuviera idea de que tan mal iban a reaccionar después de que el Sr. Simmons se había ido no estaba ayudando a bajar las nauseas que estaba sintiendo que lo consumían ahora que estaba sentado solo en uno de los cubículos de uno de los baños de los chicos de la PS. 118.

Arnold no pudo evitar recordar una vez más el incidente más embarazoso y estresante de su vida que fue cuando el Sr. Simmons había leído su poema en voz alta a la clase hacia hace sólo unos cuantos minutos. Honestamente, que Gerald manejara un autobús descompuesto por un puente a desnivel roto había sido pan comido comparado con esos pocos minutos. _'¿Cómo es que lo hace Helga casi todos los días?'_

Para ser honestos, no había sido tan malo que el Sr. Simmons leyera lo que había escrito en voz alta (especialmente ya que, al ver que era su papel en las manos del Sr. Simmons, logró comunicarse con su maestro antes de que dijera por completo su nombre y en su lugar usara la palabra Anónimo). El problema había sido lo que pasó después-en esos dos minutos cuando el Sr. Simmons había terminado de leer y cuando Helga había entrado al salón.

 _ **RECUERDO**_

"Quisiera agradecerle al alumno tan especial de nuestra clase que escribió este poema, y espero que todos le agradezcan a Helga por ayudarlos en sus tareas también." El Sr. Simmons, sonriendo, bajó hacia el escritorio la hoja de papel con el poema de Arnold.

Arnold estaba evitando con mucho esfuerzo no hacer contacto visual con nadie. Sólo se sentó, rezando para que la campana sonara pronto para que pudiera regresar a la Casa de Huéspedes y tomar una siesta muy larga... como por la siguiente semana o más. Si hubiera levantado la mirada, habría notado a Gerald quien le estaba mirando con una mirada tan completamente incrédula.

"Sr. Simmons..." La oración rompió el silencio del salón.

"¿Si, Rhonda?"

Una pequeña pausa. Arnold logró mirar hacia ella y no pudo evitar notar que parecía estar peleando contra una sonrisa.

"Sr. Simmons..." Continuó Rhonda, "Um... ¿De quién dijo que... que era el poema?"

El Sr. Simmons borró algunas cosas del pizarrón. "Rhonda, sabes que hay estudiantes que piden que no mencione su nombre cuando lo lea en voz alta alguno de sus poemas."

Parecía realmente intentar mantener algo de risa. "Por-por supuesto, Sr. Simmons." Se aclaró la garganta. "Lo lamento."

El Sr. Simmons tomó un gis. "Muy bien clase, ahora les voy a escribir el resto de sus tareas de Inglés para esta semana en el pizarrón, y tan pronto como terminen de copiarlas y suene la campana, se pueden ir."

Le dio la espalda a la clase comenzó a escribir, y tan en silencio como se pudo, el infierno se desató.

Los niños comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos-tan bajo como fuera posible, por supuesto, para no molestar al maestro. Hablaban lento al principio, casi como si estuvieran tentando las aguas con algo, y luego mucho más rápido mientras hacían rápidas observaciones unos a otros que parecían confirmarse. Arnold estaba sentado solo a una fila de la de Rhonda. Como resultado, podía escuchar cuando se giró hacia el grupo de chicos detrás de su escritorio, y para su horror dijo, "Muy bien ¿quién de ustedes escribió un poema sobre Helga?"

A Arnold se le fue el color del rostro.

Sid, Stinky y Harold se miraron entre ellos confundidos y luego encogieron los hombros. Rhonda se giró hacia Nadine a su lado y apuntó hacia Iggy y Eugene, señalándole a Nadine que les preguntara ya que estaba más cerca de ellos. Arnold sintió como se le revolvía el estómago-sabía que Rhonda le haría señas a Sheena que le preguntara a Brainy y a Gerald (podría pedírselo a Phoebe, pero dudaba que Phoebe le hiciera caso a su petición, considerando las cosas), y luego sería la única persona que quedaría. Le iba a preguntar si él había escrito el poema sobre Helga y entre lo nervioso que estaba justo ahora y l hecho de que nunca había sido capaz de decir una mentira exitosa en la vida, el secreto de Helga se iba a acabar. Claro, todos sabrían que Arnold había escrito un poema sobre Helga, pero en algún momento eso eventualmente iba a guiar a las personas no solo a mirar más cerca de como Arnold trataba a Helga (aunque por supuesto, no había ningún secreto ahí-sólo era su amigo... la única razón por la que había escrito el poema era para entender algunas cosas de su amistad ¿cierto?), pero sobre todo como Helga trataba a Arnold...

Por supuesto, Rhonda tocó a Sheena en el hombro y le murmuró algo, y Sheena respondió al inclinarse hacia adelante y murmurarle algo a Gerald quien pareció darle una respuesta muy cortes y rodar los ojos. Y ahora era su turno...

"Uh, oigan, chicos... ¿qué? ¿traigo papel de baño pegado en el zapato o algo? Je, je..."

Arnold parpadeó con sorpresa ante el sonido de la voz, y ante la señal giró la cabeza para ver hacia la puerta por donde la dueña de la voz había entrado.

"Helga," El Sr. Simmons se giró hacia la chica, "Por favor, toma asiento-aún tenemos cinco minutos hasta que toque la campana."

Arnold observó como todos los ojos seguían a Helga por todo el camino del salón hacia su pupitre. Ya que se sentaba detrás de él, desafortunadamente no podía girarse a ver la expresión que estaba haciendo su cara sin verse totalmente obvio ante el resto de los niños.

El Sr. Simmons terminó de escribir algo en el pizarrón y se giró de nuevo a sus estudiantes. "Muy bien, clase, he escrito las tareas para esta semana en el pizarrón, así que por favor tomen los últimos cinco minutos del día para copiarlas y hacer sus únicos y especiales planes de estudio entre ustedes." Miró hacia el pequeño montículo de papeles en su escritorio, agarró un lapicero y escribió algo, luego lo tomó y sonrió de nuevo a sus estudiantes. "Voy a ir a la dirección rápidamente para llevar el permiso de Helga. Si la campana suena antes de que regrese, por favor siéntanse en libertad de irse y que tengan un muy especial día."

El Sr. Simmons se fue y Arnold se giró con completo asombro ante el movimiento de la clase entera hacia el escritorio de Helga. _'Oh, no...'_

Al instante, Arnold sintió que sus músculos de tensaban. Quería levantarse y ponerse entre la multitud y Helga: defenderla y ayudarla y decirles que detuvieran todo esto, y admitir que había sido _él_ quien había escrito el poema sobre ella, así que debería de ser contra _él_ a quien estuvieran persiguiendo. De hecho, estaba a punto de levantarse...

Y luego, por primera vez, Arnold realmente pensó sobre cuáles serían las consecuencias de sus acciones que parecían siempre amplificarse en el caso de Helga. _'Si admito que yo escribí el poema y que dejen a Helga en paz, sólo les confirmaré a todos que es sobre Helga. Se reirán de ella de todos modos... excepto que esta vez se reirán de ella sobre mí. Apenas pudo soportar a Gerald haciendo unas pocas bromas sobre los dos ayer-si toda la clase comienza a burlarse de ella por lo que hice... aun si no es sobre su secreto, sino sobre mi... podría no soportarlo.'_

Arnold se sentó de nuevo, lo pensó un momento, y luego tomó una decisión. _'Helga tiene razón-tengo que dejar de tomar decisiones al ayudarla sin siquiera tomar en cuenta lo que ella piensa.'_ Suspiró y se aseguró que todos estaban sobre Helga.

"¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarles a todos o es que estoy quemándome y no me he dado cuenta?" La escuchó decir desde el centro del circulo de estudiantes quienes, de hecho, aún se enfocaban en ella.

En silencio, Arnold se levantó, cruzó el salón y salió por la puerta. Mientras cerraba en silencio la puerta detrás de él respiró con alivio. _'Quería ayudarla pero no puedo ni siquiera empezar nada de lo que quiero sólo porque creo que la hará feliz. La menor atención que le atraiga y ser amigos, lo mejor. Además, sé que si Rhonda me ve recordará preguntarme si escribí el poema y tanto Helga como los demás saben que no sirvo para mentir.'_ Arnold se pasó la palma de la mano por la cara, exclamando para sí mismo frustrado ahora que estaba sólo en el pasillo. "¡Ni siquiera pude mantener en secreto que Iggy usaba pijama de conejo, por dios!"

Arnold respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y levantó la mirada hacia el reloj del pasillo. _'Aún hay unos pocos minutos antes de que suene la campana... podría irme ahora pero los autobuses no empiezan a llegar a la escuela hasta las 3 así que estaría con todos los demás. Aún si voy caminando me podría encontrar con alguien ya que no llevo mucho tiempo de ventaja...'_ Arnold echó una mirada hacia el pasillo. Finalmente los ojos se iluminaron mientras se encogía de hombros, caminando. _'Supongo que me puedo esconder en el baño de los chicos y tomar un autobús más tarde hacia la Casa de Huéspedes'._ Y con eso Arnold entró al baño.

 _ **FIN DEL RECUERDO**_

Y desde entonces, era donde había estado Arnold, lentamente dejando que el día más estresante y potencialmente más embarazoso de toda su vida pasara.

Suspiró y miró hacia el techo. "No puedo creer que Helga tuviera pasar por cosas como estas por siete años..." Recargó la cabeza en una de sus manos e intentó no sonreír mientras pensaba irónicamente, _'No me asombra porque siempre está enojada con todos todo el tiempo.'_

* * *

"¡Aw! Oh... oh, oh, aw, por el amor de-¿Por qué todas estas cosas siempre me tienen que pasar a mi?" Estas eran algunas de las exclamaciones de Helga G. Pataki mientras se hacía camino por los ductos de ventilación de la PS. 118. Escuchar a Rhonda y a las otras chicas sobre entrar al baño con más preguntas hacia ella, Helga había visto que su única manera de salir era por un ducto de ventilación cercano al techo. Balanceándose con un pie en la ventanilla y otro en los lavabos, apenas había logrado quitar la tapa, trepar, y volver a ponerla. Ahora estaba gateando, intentando encontrar un camino que no diera hacia el baño de los chicos o a un lugar con mucha gente.

Se quitó unas pocas telarañas con la mano y tosió mientras una nube de polvo le daba en la cara. "Grr... ¿creerías que habría aprendido la lección después de los fiascos de ir por los ductos de ventilación en la casa de Arnold, pero noooo-¡en su lugar, aquí estoy a merced de las arañas y quien sabe que más! ¡Soy una idiota!"

Helga dio vuelta en una esquina y llegó a otra salida de los ductos. Intentó echar un vistazo hacia donde llegaba pero estaba muy oscuro. "Aún así, si esta oscuro ahí, probablemente no haya gente. Tal vez una oficina o un salón vacio o algo..."

Helga intentó lo mejor que pudo para quitar la tapadera y dejarla caer en el espacio de abajo.

Sin necesidad de decirlo, aterrizo bastante fuerte sobre un montón de cosas al azar.

Tosió varias veces. "Cielos ¿dónde diablos estoy?" Quejándose logró agarrarse de algo y levantarse. Tocó la pared en busca de un interruptor.

"¡Ah, aquí está!" Helga encendió las luces.

"Muy bien, el closet del conserje... puedo liderar con esto." Tomó una de las cubetas y la puso en el piso boca abajo. Se sentó en ella y se limpió el polvo de las manos. "Ahora, sólo tengo que esperar a que todos se vayan..." se recargó contra la pared y suspiró, "y luego puedo ir y matar a Arnold..." De su vestido sacó su relicario. "Arnold, Arnold, Arnold..." Helga ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que una pequeña sonrisa se estaba asomando en su rostro al ver la fotografía de su cara sonriente, "por hacer la cosa más dulce..." rápidamente parpadeó y se aclaró la garganta y regresó a su ceño fruncido, "Qui-quiero decir, la cosa más estúpida... eso ¡la cosa más estúpida que ha hecho!"

Helga estaba enojada. Eso era indiscutible. Aún así, no podía ignorar la corriente de alegría interior ante la idea de que Arnold escribiera un poema sobre ella-justo como el sábado, cuando había escrito esas pequeñas y breves líneas y sintió como su interior se derretía. La idea de que pudiera sentir algo por ella, aún si sólo era amistad (ante este pensamiento no pudo evitar estremecerse), para escribir algo sobre ella era un nivel de felicidad que nunca pensó ser capaz de alcanzar. Hacía que lo difícil de la confesión, los momentos incómodos de los últimos meses, y hasta el caos del fin de semana pasado valieran la pena. Arnold no la odiaba. No la amaba pero al menos no la odiaba.

Entrecerró los ojos y murmuró ácidamente, "¡¿Pero, en qué diablos estaba pensando?! ¡¿Entregar eso en clase como-humillarme- esconderse en el salón y luego dejarme para encarar a todos?! Le dije que dejara de interferir, que dejara de hacerme su estúpido proyecto, que se olvidara de mi ¡¿y esto es lo que hace?! ¡Me tiene completamente de nuevo! ¡Grrrr!" Helga dejó salir un suspiro exasperado y golpeó un sacudidor hasta el otro lado del cuarto, levantando más polvo y haciéndola toser aún más.

Cuando dejó de toser se cruzó de brazos. Cuando el polvo se calmó, Helga miró por largo tiempo a su relicario. "Esta es la última vez, Arnold..." Lentamente, relajó su agarré y una parte del metal dorado hizo un ruido al golpear contra el piso. Estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía para mantener su enojo para cuando pudiera enfrentarse a Arnold, pero podía sentir las calientes lágrimas detrás de sus ojos amenazando como salir...

* * *

"¿Arnold, viejo, estás aquí?" Este era el tercer baño de niños que Gerald revisaba en búsqueda de su mejor amigo. No estaba junto a los casilleros, no se había subido en el autobús de las tres de la tarde y no estaba en la entrada. Gerald suspiró. _'Cielos, espero que no haya caminado a casa... si Helga lo encuentra antes que yo, es hombre muerto...'_

"¿Gerald?" Arnold abrió la puerta del cubículo en el que había estado con los ojos bien abiertos hacia su mejor amigo.

Gerald respiró aliviado. "¡Arnold, por fin! ¡Te he estado buscando por todos lados! ¿No has visto a Helga aún?"

Arnold agitó la cabeza y caminó hacia su mejor amigo. "No. ¿Todo está bien?"

Gerald agitó la cabeza. "Nooooo," respondió enfático. "Viejo, descubrió que el poema que todos piensan que es sobre ella lo hiciste tú y está FURIOSA. ¿Por qué te saliste del salón de esa manera?"

Arnold suspiró y caminó hacia uno de los lavabos. "Bueno, iba a decir algo cuando Rhonda y los demás la rodearon, pero entonces pensé... no sé... ¡que de alguna manera haría aún más un desastre de las cosas!" Se cruzó de brazos con una mirada frustrada en el rostro.

Gerald levantó una ceja.

Arnold continuó. "Quiero decir, cada vez que intentó arreglar las cosas parece molestarle... Pero yo-es difícil... me preocupa lo que le pasa." Sus ojos miraron hacia abajo mientras recordaba su última conversación con Helga Pataki ayer por la tarde. Suspiró y agitó la cabeza. "A veces pienso que ella estaría mucho mejor si la dejara sola..."

Arnold levantó la mirada sorprendido al sentir de repente la mano de Gerald sobre su hombro. "Mira, Arnold," sonrió, "Sé que las cosas han ido de mal en peor los últimos días pero... realmente está molesta y realmente tienes que hablar con ella sobre esto y arreglar las cosas que hiciste ayer antes de que se pongan peor."

"Pero como le..."

"Vamos, viejo-la escuela está casi vacía y no hay manera de que nos encontremos con alguien de la clase. Caminaremos a casa, tomaremos un helado del chico Jollie Ollie y pensaremos en que hacer respecto a Helga-será justo como en los viejos tiempos." Se dirigió de nuevo hacia la puerta.

Arnold logró sonreír. "Quieres decir... ¿cómo hace treinta y seis horas?"

Gerald sonrió y empujó la puerta. "¡Exacto!"

Arnold agitó la cabeza y salió del baño con Gerald, sonriendo finalmente.

"¡Y lo mejor de todo, es que ahora tenemos a Phoebe para ayudarnos!" Dijo Gerald al salir al pasillo, señalando hacia la joven asia-americana recargada contra unos casilleros junto a la puerta.

Phoebe sonrió cuando vio a los dos chicos salir del baño. "Oh, Arnold ¡te encontramos! ¡Excelente!"

"Hola, Phoebe." La saludó Arnold.

"¡Muy bien, todos, vamos a hacerlo! La operación 'no dejar que Arnold lo arruine todo' está en marcha." Sonrió Gerald.

Mientras los tres comenzaban a caminar por el pasillo, Arnold no pudo evitar sonreír ante su mejor amigo. "Gerald, sé que ya no es Domingo, pero creo que debo decirte de nuevo que eres el tipo más genial y suave de toda la ciudad..."

Gerald asintió. "Gracias, viejo-y guapo, si debo decir algo."

Arnold soltó una risita. "Y también estoy impresionando que te has tomado tan bien las cosas con Helga... quiero decir, excepto cuando mencioné lo de Industrias Futuro, realmente, realmente bien."

Gerald se encogió de hombros. "Ajá, bueno... imagino que aún voy a estar en shock por uno o dos días más, así que por ahora estoy bien. Aunque no te sorprendas, si el miércoles en la noche alrededor de las 3 de la mañana te llamó por teléfono cuando caiga en cuenta de la realidad en la que estoy."

"¡Gerald!" Phoebe se cruzó de brazos mirándolo, y sonriendo.

Arnold sólo se encogió de hombros. "Me parece justo."

Y con eso el grupo de tres continuó su camino por el pasillo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, de nuevo en el closet de la soledad...

Helga estaba rompiendo una toalla de papel y murmurando para sí misma. "Merece morir, no merece morir, merece morir..."

Finalmente, aburrida por completo, tiró el resto de la toalla de papel y se levantó. Caminó hacia la puerta, acercando su oído a la apertura. "Por favor que ya todos se hayan ido para poder salir de aquí ¡sin mi equipo personal de paparazzi de escuela primaria!"

Al principio, Helga no pudo escuchar nada. Luego el sonido de pasos, no de muchas personas, dos o tres a lo mucho-y algo de risas. "Diablos." Murmuró. Iba a regresar a sentarse en su cubeta cuando el sonido de una voz conocida llegó a su oído.

"¡Gerald!"

 _'Phoebe.'_ Pensó Helga. _'¿Qué están haciendo esos dos aquí...?'_ Consideró por un segundo salir del closet y ver si podía alejar a Phoebe de Gerald y hablar con ella un poco. Helga tenía un montón de emociones dentro de ella, no sólo de la última media hora pero de los últimos tres días y necesitaba hablar con alguien que no fuera Arnold.

Debían de estar a punto de pasar junto a la puerta cuando de repente Helga escuchó una voz que logró encender tanto su corazón como su temperamento. "Me parece justo."

 _'Arnold.'_ Apagó las luces.

* * *

Fue muy extraño: hace un segundo Arnold había estado riendo junto a su mejor amigo y a Phoebe Heyerdahl. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba recostado contra su espalda en la oscuridad en un tipo de espacio pequeño y cerrado.

Parpadeó en la oscuridad e intentó pensar en lo que había pasado. Al instante, su mano viajó hacia la parte de atrás de su cuello, juntó al cuello de su camisa, y recordó la repentina sensación de que alguien lo había jalado por detrás antes de encontrarse aquí. "¿Qué me jaló?" fue la primera cosa que pudo pensar en decir.

De repente, las luces se encendieron. Arnold parpadeó unas pocas veces ante la repentina luz.

El sonido de la conocida voz hizo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos y que su corazón se detuviera.

"Te daré una pista, Cabeza de balón... comienza con 'Tu peor' y termina con 'Pesadilla'."

"¡Helga!" Gateó hacia atrás, golpeando varios objetos en el piso.

* * *

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en el pasillo.

"Así que estaba pensando en el viejo Jollie Ollie por un helado pero podríamos ir también a Slausen's-de esa manera podríamos sentarnos e intentar pensar que hacer después. ¿Qué piensas tu, Phoebe?"

Phoebe asintió. "Creo que tienes razón, Gerald-Slaunsen's podría ser una mucho mejor atmosfera en donde estar."

Gerald sonrió y se giró hacia su mejor amigo. "¿Qué piensas tu, Arnold?... ¡¿ARNOLD?!" Se detuvo y buscó ante una señal de su mejor amigo que repentinamente había desaparecido.

Phoebe se dio la vuelta y resopló. "¡¿Arnold?! ¿Gerald, a dónde fue?"

"Estaba justo aquí, a menos que..." Gerald buscó en el pasillo. _'Muy bien, allá está el baño de dónde veníamos... los casilleros que pasamos... el closet del conserje...'_ Gerald entrecerró los ojos con sospecha... "Phoebe ¿no estaban esas luces apagadas cuando pasamos...?"

Phoebe parpadeó. "Gerald... ¿crees que...?" Miró hacia el closet.

Una voz amortiguada diciendo _'¡Helga!'_ por detrás de la puerta y un sonido fuerte hicieron que ambos niños de cuarto grado se miraran entre sí con miedo y corrieran hacia el closet. Gerald jaló la perilla lo más fuerte que pudo. "¡Cerrado!" Golpeó la puerta. "Arnold, Arnold ¡¿Estás ahí?!"

"Lo siento," llegó una voz amortiguada, inocentemente falsa, desde el otro lado, "Arnold está ocupado en este momento-¡Favor de dejar un mensaje al sonido de mi PUÑO!"

Gerald miró hacia Phoebe. "Ella-¿ella está bromeando, cierto?"

La mirada de preocupación en el rostro de Phoebe era obvia y no respondió inmediatamente.


	13. ¡Lo saben!

**Instruyendo a Arnold.**

Por: Azure129

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

 _Nota de traductora: Este fic en su idioma original se encuentra en inglés. La autora Azure129 me dio el permiso para poder traducirle su excelente trabajo al español y espero poder hacer una buena adaptación a nuestro idioma. Hey Arnold! No me pertenece ni mucho menos el fanfic original (TutoringArnold). Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción. Espero lo disfruten._

 _Además, la autora original pide que los reviews si gustan los puedan poner en la historia original, en español. Ella dice que sabe un poco del idioma y que le daría mucho gusto leerlos y saber lo que opinan de su historia._

Nota de la autora: Antes de que todos enloquezcan, por favor, noten que este no es el último capítulo- la conclusión estaba siendo muy larga así que decidí partirla en dos capítulos (lo que quiere decir que, desafortunadamente, el poema de Arnold estará en el siguiente capítulo). Tendrá dos epílogos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: ¡Lo saben!**

* * *

"¡Arnold! ¡Arnold! ¡No te asustes! ¡Te vamos a sacar de ahí!" Hubo una pequeña pausa en los grupos de Gerald. "De alguna manera..." Otra pausa. "Probablemente..."

Estas pequeñas dudas hicieron poco para menguar los miedos de Arnold quien actualmente estaba intentando huir del agarre de Helga G. Pataki casi como lo había hecho en la azotea de Industrias Futuro hacia sólo unas pocas semanas. Sin embargo, las intenciones de Helga esta vez eran un poco diferentes a lo que habían sido el mes pasado.

"¡Te voy a MATAR!" gritó.

"Helga ¡vamos! ¡S-sé que realmente no quieres lastimarme!" la esquivó.

"Oh, Arnold, realmente estás subestimando mi autocontrol-no tienes idea de lo que quiero hacerte justo ahora!" Se lanzó de nuevo.

"Helga, no quiero tener que detenerte, pero-¡pero lo haré si tengo que hacerlo!" el tono de su voz no habló exactamente del tipo de confianza en ese plan mientras se escabullía de nuevo.

"¡Oh, POR FAVOR!" Helga se lanzó de nuevo una vez más.

"¡Helga, suficiente!" Arnold apenas había logrado escapar esta vez. "¡Muy bien, eso es todo!"

Al no estar diseñado el armario del conserje para habitar un altercado físico entre dos niños de diez años, muchos de los objetos estaban regados por todos lados hasta el punto en donde ni Arnold ni Helga podían moverse más. Mirando alrededor, finalmente Arnold se dio cuenta que esta 'pelea' necesitaba detenerse antes de que en realidad salieran lastimados, o antes de que alguien afuera aparte de Gerald y Phoebe escuchara lo que estaba pasando. Respiró profundamente, lo consideró por un segundo y luego con un pequeño toque de culpa en su conciencia hizo la única cosa en la que pudo pensar para intentar tranquilizar a una muy enojada Helga G. Pataki.

Arnold respiró profundo, cerró los ojos y se abalanzo hacia ella, envolviéndola con sus brazos. Si tomando su mano o tocando su hombro habían sido suficientes para momentáneamente quitar la presión de los dos días pasados, entonces un abrazo tendría que tener ese efecto pero magnificado. _'Eso espero...'_ no pudo evitar añadir para sí mismo.

Claro que si, la respiración de Helga se detuvo ante el sentimiento de los brazos de Arnold alrededor suyo, aunque aún estaba con una ola de adrenalina. "¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, Arnold!" Estaba peleando, pero podía sentir su voluntad abandonarla mientras era más y más consciente de la calidez de su cuerpo y la presión de sus brazos. "Dije..." Su voz flanqueó y finalmente había dejado de pelear para librarse del abrazo. "Di-dije que me soltaras..."

"Eso depende..." Arnold, con sus brazos aún alrededor de Helga, se alejó ligeramente para poder mirarla a la cara. "Si te suelto ¿te vas a calmar para que podamos hablar?"

"¿Antes o después de que golpee tu cabeza contra la pared?" siseó Helga con lo último de furia que le quedaba.

Arnold la observó y no hizo ningún movimiento para relajar su agarre.

"Sabes, podría romper este estúpido agarre tuyo si _realmente_ lo quisiera." Dijo lascivamente hacia él.

Arnold no flanqueó. "Ese es el punto: no quieres hacerlo... no realmente..." Helga gruñó pero él la ignoró. "Ahora ¿tregua?"

Helga respiró profundamente varias veces, aunque se estaba tranquilizando. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, sintiendo como un sonrojo llegaba a sus mejillas mientras la adrenalina se disipaba dejando sólo un rastro de consciencia de su amado sosteniéndola en sus brazos. "Bien," respondió de alguna manera con un tono de voz nivelado, "Bien, sólo suéltame ya, y 'hablaremos', cabeza de balón."

Arnold sostuvo su abrazo de Helga un momento más y luego tentativamente la soltó. Suspiró internamente aliviado de que de repente no lo tomara del cuello o lo golpeara contra la pared.

Finalmente libre del agarre de su amado, Helga tomó varias y lentas respiraciones y luego habló, con los ojos cerrados. "Muy bien, Arnold... estoy intentando mantener mi temperamento bajo control tanto como puedo. Realmente voy a intentarlo y no golpearte o algo como eso, y sólo 'hablar'." Hizo unas comillas al aire con la palabra. "Dicho esto..." De repente, sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo y sus manos apretaron el cuello de su camisa. Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron grandes de sorpresa al terminar esa oración. "¡¿En QUÉ estabas PENSANDO?!"

"Estas hablando de toda esta cosa del 'poema' ¿cierto?" Arnold no pudo evitarlo: sabía que la paciencia de Helga ya no existía prácticamente a este punto, pero justo ahora tenía más miedo de lo que había tenido en toda su vida. Como resultado, la pregunta ligeramente humorística fue la primera cosa que salió de su boca antes de pensar en algo mejor. Sonrió a medias y espero que de alguna manera no lo tomara de la manera incorrecta.

Helga gruñó furiosa y Arnold cerró los ojos al ver su puño volar hacia el frente.

Escuchó el sonido de su puño haciendo contacto y luego esperó un segundo a que llegara el dolor. Luego dos segundos. Luego tres segundos. Aún así, no había nada. Dudoso, abrió los ojos para ver a Helga a unos cuantos centímetros alejada de él sobándose el puño como si le estuviera doliendo. Se miró hacia el cuerpo y sintió su rostro: nada. Finalmente miró a la habitación a su alrededor y vio un letrero de 'piso mojado' que había estado colgando de un gancho en la pared ahora en el piso, y roto severamente de uno de sus lados.

Arnold pestañeó y luego se giró de nuevo hacia Helga, acercándosele. "Helga ¿estás bien?" Preguntó genuinamente preocupado al darse cuenta que con su mano había logrado dañar severamente el letrero.

Ella levantó la mirada, viendo que él se acercaba, se echó hacia atrás en una esquina, frunciendo el ceño hacia su amado. "¡Oh, sólo cállate, Arnold! Por supuesto que estoy bien-me van a salir moretones en los nudillos en la próxima hora, pero esto bien. Maldición." Se alejó de él y se cruzó de brazos.

Arnold parpadeó y una mirada de incredulidad le llegó al rostro. "Helga ¿por qué hiciste eso?" _'¡Pudo haberse roto la mano!'_ pensó. _'Casi desearía que me hubiera golpeado a mí en su lugar.'_

Helga giró la cara y rodó los ojos dramáticamente. "Oh, por el amor de-" Gruñó de nuevo para sí misma y luego miró a Arnold directo a los ojos. "Porque, DESPISTADO, realmente necesitaba golpear ALGO después de que dijiste esa estúpida y sarcástica pregunta sobre todo lo que me has hecho pasar por los últimos tres días, pero desafortunadamente no pude en realidad PEGARTE porque la estúpida de yo aún está enamorada del estúpido de ti. ¡Así que, en su lugar, le pegué a la primera cosa que vi que no tuviera forma de balón y que no me hiciera sentir como si no mereciera vivir si lo rompo! ¡¿Por qué DIABLOS eres tan lento para darte cuenta de las cosas que hago cuando estás cerca, Cabeza de balón?! Debería ser obvio-la respuesta siempre es '¡Porque te amo!'." Con esa última declaración por los hombros a un muy estupefacto Arnold y lo miró no con enojo, sino como pura frustración y hasta un toque de desesperación.

Un momento pasó y luego Arnold respiró profundamente y lentamente se alejó del agarre de Helga. Tomó sus dos puños entre sus manos y los bajo. Miró sinceramente hacia sus ojos y finalmente habló. "Gracias, Helga." Sonrió ligeramente hacia la desesperada chica frente a él. Los ojos de Helga perdieron el ceño fruncido y parpadeó ante la respuesta de su repentina rabieta. La sonrisa de Arnold se incrementó un poco y le soltó las manos.

Arnold respiró profundo y se dirigió de nuevo a Helga. "Muy bien ¿estamos listos para hablar de eso?"

"Sólo para aclarar-¿estamos hablando de toda esta cosa del 'poema' ¿cierto?" Helga no quería exactamente que la repetición de las palabras de Arnold sonaran irónicas, aunque por la implicación no podía evitarlo. De alguna manera, quería que Arnold flanqueara en admitir que él había escrito el poema y que era sobre ella. Lo que esperaba ganar de tal confesión, ni siquiera _ella_ estaba segura. Claro, estaba la satisfacción de que él admitiera su culpa, pero había algo más en su interior que hacía que su corazón se acelerara ante la idea de que Arnold admitiera que se preocupaba por ella lo suficiente para hacer algo tan grande como escribir un poema sobre ella, a pesar de que tan estúpido había sido entregarlo como evidencia ante la situación que estaban viviendo.

Arnold no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que llegó a su cara ante la pregunta burlona. Intentó lo mejor que pudo para no reírse, para así no molestar la delicada tregua que finalmente había logrado con Helga. "Sí, Helga. Sobre como yo..." de repente se dio cuenta de que tan incómodo era el tema, y alejó la mirada,"... como escribí, um, un poema que pudo haber tenido... supongo..." no pudo evitarse sonrojarse por completo mientras intentaba continuar, "... que pudo haber tenido algunas cosas que, um, vinieron de mi al pensar sobre ti... _quiero decir_ al pensar sobre algunas cosas entre tú y yo... y como... como es que todos pudieron haber pensado que... las partes sobre ti, eso quiero decir..." Finalmente logró reunir la valentía suficiente para mirar de nuevo a Helga.

La mirada que encontró Arnold en su rostro, causó que levantara una ceja con curiosidad, lo cual era irónico ya que era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo Helga. No estaba haciendo gestos o furiosa: sólo lo estaba mirando como si no pudiera entender algo de lo que estaba diciendo.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Arnold con un toque de nerviosismo en la voz. Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba un poco. _'¿Qué hice ahora?'_

Helga se mordió el labio inferior y titubeó. La manera en la que había tartamudeado y alejado la mirada al sonrojarse de esa manera, la manera casi tímida de hablarle sobre escribir algo sobre ella, y la manera en la que había descrito como lo había inspirado... Le recordaba a, bueno, a ella misma cuando se trataba sobre Arnold: por supuesto, una versión mucho menos dramática y con menos monólogos de ella, pero a ella a final de cuentas. _'Sólo hay una explicación, mi viejo, Arnold, está enamorado de ti... ¡Oh, cállate, Gerald!'_ Gritó mentalmente cuando sus palabras resonaron en su cabeza de nuevo desde que las había dicho.

Helga abrió la boca, lo consideró y luego la cerró. Perdió esa mirada curiosa y se sobó las sienes por un segundo. "Olvídalo. Mira, Arnold," empezó con una voz tranquila, los ojos cerrados, "sólo... no hagas algo como eso de nuevo. No más poemas sobre mi ¿sí? Pretende que ni siquiera estoy aquí: sólo soy una bully de cuarto grado como siempre-nada más." Alcanzó la manija de la puerta, más que lista para que salieran ambos y poder finalmente seguir con sus vidas normales y sus roles sociales.

Sus ojos naturalmente se abrieron grandes ante el sonido de la palabra "No," que vino tranquila y calladamente desde el niño de diez años detrás de ella.

"¿Qué?" fue todo lo que pudo pensar preguntar en una voz genuinamente sorprendida mientras se giraba para encararlo.

Arnold tragó saliva e hizo lo mejor que pudo para mirarla a los ojos. "Sí no quieres que seamos amigos, Helga, entonces no puedo hacer nada sobre eso." Se le acercó. "Pero si tú aun tienes permitido pensar y escribir sobre mí, entonces..." su mirada se alejó de la de ella por un segundo, pero rápidamente volvió a mirarla a los ojos, "¿entonces porque no podría yo tener permitido pensar o escribir sobre _ti_?"

Helga parpadeó sorprendida ante su argumento: Arnold siempre obedecía sus demandas y por primera vez desde que recordaba (excepto, tal vez durante el incidente de Industrias Futuro cuando se reusó a creer las excusas iniciales que le había dado al ser Voz Ronca) en serio la estaba retando en su última palabra o algo así.

De repente, sintió como su enojo volvía, y respondió frunciendo el ceño y se notó en su voz, "¡Tres razones, zopenco!" Helga las contó con sus dedos. "Porqué yo sé cómo escribir un poema sin ser completamente obvia sobre de quien trata, porque no los hago para que entonces tengas que pasar las siguientes semanas haciendo un severo control de daños hacia tu reputación y, lo más importante, Arnold ¡porque no _apesto_ para mantener secretos!"

Arnold no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante este último comentario y murmuró para sí mismo. "Ajá, ¿entonces cómo es que al menos cuatro personas de nuestra clase saben todo, incluyéndome?"

Desafortunadamente para Arnold, el armario era lo suficientemente pequeño y silencioso para que Helga pudiera escuchar todo. Afortunadamente para él, eligió responder con sarcasmo en lugar de más intentos de violencia.

Helga descansó su brazo derecho en la palma de su mano izquierda y puso su mano en su barbilla como si estuviera pensando profundamente. "Bueno, veamos..." comenzó con una falsa sonrisa y una voz demasiado agradable, "mi mejor amiga lo averiguó por sí misma, tu exnovia me chantajeó, Gerald aparentemente se entera de _todo_ lo que pasa en esta ciudad de alguna manera u otra, y mmmm..." levantó la mirada como si estuviera realmente intentando de recordar quien faltaba de ser mencionado. "Oh, sí, y tal vez, sólo tal vez ¡TÚ sabes porque en el interrogatorio en esa pequeña azotea no aceptaste una excusa como respuesta!" Lo señaló con un dedo hacia la cara, deslumbrante.

Arnold levantó una ceja exceptivo, una mirada molesta en su rostro. "Estabas en un edificio con un abrigo gigante y un distorsionador de voz y me habías estado espiando por las últimas veinticuatro horas ¡creo que merecía una explicación!"

"¡Y te di TRES muy buenas!" Lanzó los brazos al aire. "Pero NO ¡querías la VERDAD!"

Él levantó una ceja, puso una mano en su cintura, y citó las razones que le había dado, contándolas con los dedos justo como lo había hecho ella para que dejara de escribir. "'No hay ninguna razón', 'es mi deber ciudadano', 'porque me encantan los misterios'." Rodó los ojos y se cruzo de brazos. "Ajá ¿por qué no creí ninguna de esas?"

"Honestamente, Arnold ¡no lo sé! Te has creído cosas más tontas durante situaciones más locas en el pasado." Helga estaba básicamente peleando en piloto para este punto y esa replica había salido de su boca antes de que siquiera la pensara realmente. Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y cerró la boca.

Arnold no respondió al principio, sólo se quedó quiero con un rostro que era una mezcla entre enojo y pensativo. _'¿Por qué la presioné por una razón en la azotea? Quiero decir, sólo tenía dos minutos para encontrarme con Gerald y no era como si las excusas que me había dado fueran_ _completamente_ _increíbles... ¿por qué me importaba tanto saber porque lo hizo?'_

De repente, la última línea realmente le llegó y su tren de pensamientos cambió por completo. La miró. "Espera, ¿qué quieres decir con que 'he creído cosas más tontas en situaciones más locas en el pasado?' ¿Qué 'cosas'? ¿Qué 'situaciones'?"

Helga sentía sonrojarse. "Mira, nos... uh, ¡nos estamos saliendo del tema!" intentó en vano regresar algo de enojo a su voz y lanzó un débil gesto. "¡La razón por la que estamos aquí es que no deberías haber entregado ese poema y no vas a entregar ninguno más!"

Arnold, sin embargo, estaba juntando las piezas en su cabeza. "Me has mentido antes ¿verdad?" dio un paso hacia ella.

Helga intentó ignorarlo. "Usando ese poema como tu tarea fue estúpido e innecesario, y no fue exactamente lo más justo para mí-quiero decir ¿qué parte de 'adiós' no entendiste ayer?"

Arnold dio otro paso más cerca. "Voz ronca no fue la primera vez que hacías algo de lo que yo no sabía... has estado haciendo otras cosas todo este tiempo ¿cierto?"

Helga dio otro paso hacia atrás y de repente sintió como tropezaba con un trapeador y caía de espaldas, similar a como había resbalado y caído cuando Arnold la había acorralado en la azotea de industrias futuro. El Deja vu hizo que su corazón se acelerara, pero intentó mantener su argumento. "Sólo tienes suerte que Simmons haya pensado en decir que era de Anónimo aun cuando probablemente no sabías como decirle..."

Arnold continuó acercándosele, sintiendo que descubría algo importante pero aún carente de cosas especificas para unir las piezas. "La escalera de incendios, la obra escolar... ocasiones en la que has hecho cosas por mi o a mí en secreto..." Dio otro paso hacia la asustada chica. "¿Cómo sabías sobre el panel roto de mi ventana el otro día, Helga? ¿y cómo es que Curly logró escapar detrás de mi sofá?"

Helga se jaló el cuello de la playera y alejó la mirada. "Uh, sabes, hablando de Curly, sólo para estar seguros, empezaré un rumor de que él escribió el poema sobre Rhonda... no es nada seguro pero-"

"¡Helga, SUFICIENTE!" De repente gritó Arnold.

"¡¿Eh?!" Helga se veía agotada para este punto, sentada en el piso, sosteniendo un trapeador, sonrojada y siguiendo una batalla perdida para traer la conversación de vuelta al poema de Arnold.

¡PUM!

"¡AH!" Gritó Helga. Sus ojos cambiaron temerosos de Arnold hacia la puerta, contra la cual definitivamente había golpeado algo: muy fuerte. _'Está bien, está bien... son sólo Gerald y Phoebe intentando aún entrar aquí. Sólo respira profundamente...'_

"Helga," Arnold ni siquiera había mirado hacia la puerta, "olvídate de Gerald y Phoebe por un minuto. Esto es sobre nosotros." Se arrodillo a su lado, levantó la mano y lentamente alejó su rostro de la puerta a mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos.

Sus mutuas miradas continuaron en silencio por varios segundos. Helga podía sentir su corazón golpeando en su pecho. _'Sí las siguientes palabras que salgan de su boca tienen algo que ver con las palabras 'loro', 'relicario' o 'día de san Valentín''_ pensó para sí misma, con el estomago hecho nudos, _'Entonces olvídate de la PS 119 ¡me voy a Alaska con Olga en el siguiente vuelo!'_

Arnold respiró profundo y Helga notó que parecía haber casi un toque herido en sus ojos. "Helga ¿por qué no sólo me dices la verdad, de una vez por todas?"

Helga no pudo respirar. Se echó hacia atrás lo más lejos que pudo para incrementar la distancia entre ellos, pero todo lo que logró fue empujarse aún más fuerte contra la pared. Su movimiento causo que la cabeza del trapeador que ahora estaba en su regazo, golpeara una botella de limpiador, el cual cayó en el piso y comenzó a derramarse junto a los pies de Arnold. La sustancia resbalosa hizo que Arnold, cuya atención estaba completamente sobre Helga y quien estaba inclinado hacia ella, de repente perdiera el equilibrio. "¡Wooa-oh!"

Y hubo un choque.

* * *

Mientras tanto, afuera en el pasillo...

"Espera, espera..." Gerald estaba intentando romper la manija de la puerta del armario del conserje-un acto que había estado intentado por los últimos diez minutos mientras Arnold y Helga habían estado en su pequeña 'fiesta de amor'.

"Muy bien, creo que ya casi... ¡woow!" Gerald puso toda su fuerza en girar la rígida perilla de la puerta de madera. Sin embargo, el cerrojo no se movía y sus manos se resbalaron hacia adelante, dejando la puerta aun cerrada y ahora con él tirado en el piso del pasillo.

Phoebe se le acercó con preocupación. "Gerald ¿estás bien?"

Gerald se levantó, moviendo sus dedos entumidos. "Ajá, estoy bien. Pero las cosas se pusieron muy silenciosas ahí adentro y estoy empezando a preocuparme." Miró hacia la puerta. "Sólo desearía poder entrar ahí por cinco segundos para asegurarme que Arnold esté bien..."

Phoebe giró de Gerald hacia la manija de la puerta en cuestión y la miró con escrutinio. Luego miró de un lado a otro y, viendo que el pasillo parecía desierto, puso su mochila en el piso y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. "Gerald ¿podrías hacerte a un lado por un momento, por favor?" gesticuló hacia su izquierda con la cabeza.

Gerald parpadeó con sorpresa ante la petición pero hizo lo que le dijo.

Observó con curiosidad mientras Phoebe cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente, relajando su respiración. De repente, abrió los ojos y miró directo hacia la manija de la puerta. "¡ _Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen!_ " Gritó estas palabras y corrió hacia la puerta, aterrizando su mano derecha firme y horizontalmente contra la perilla. Un segundo pasó y de repente cayó al piso con un sonido hueco.

Gerald levantó una ceja incrédulo ante la joven chica frente a él, quien se había recompuesto tan pronto como había terminado ese extraño ataque. "¿ _Qué diablos fue ESO?_ " preguntó en un notable tono de voz alto.

Phoebe recordó, de repente, que él estaba de hecho con ella en el pasillo, y se sonrojó considerablemente. "Bueno, no quería recurrir a romper la manija de la puerta porque es propiedad escolar, pero, ya que Arnold y Helga son nuestros mejores amigos, así que sopesé el dejarlos solos ahí más tiempo." Sonrió.

Gerald aun la veía completamente perplejo. "¿Pero de dónde vino eso? Quiero decir ¿cómo lo aprendiste?"

Phoebe se aclaró la garganta y alejó la mirada. "Practico varios tipos de autodefensa y meditación en casa con mi padre y madre. Hasta hace poco estábamos enfocados en defensa, pero como pronto se terminara el cuarto grado, my padre decidió que debía especializarme en formas de meditación de Kuji-in y Ninjitsu, los cuales incluyen ataques como el que acabo de demostrar." Phoebe miró de nuevo hacia Gerald insegura, mientras esperaba por una respuesta. "Sé que probablemente parezca un poco extraño..."

Una gran sonrisa llegó al rostro de Gerald. "¿Extraño? Eso fue... ¡ASOMBROSO!" Corrió hacia ella. "Cielos ¡tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso! ¡No tendría miedo de nuevo de que Helga o alguien más me golpeé!"

Phoebe sonrió felizmente y soltó una risita. "Por supuesto, Gerald." Se sonrojó ligeramente y gesticuló hacia la puerta del armario del conserje con la cabeza. "Pero justo ahora, creo que debemos regresar a nuestra tarea de asistir a Arnold y a Helga en su actual situación."

Gerald no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta que se había dejado llevar un poco. "Oh, uh, cierto, cierto..." Se giró también hacia la puerta del armario del conserje, ahora, y tragó saliva. Respiró profundo y puso una mano contra la madera.

"Bueno, aquí vamos..." El sonido de un golpe adentro lo hizo dudar un momento y luego agitó la cabeza. "Va a ser una larga adolescencia ¿verdad?" no pudo evitar añadir por lo bajo. Y con eso le dio a la puerta un ligero empujón hacia adentro.

"¡AHH!"

"¡AHH!"

"¡AHH! Oh, por el amor de-¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¡Tenemos diez años, por dios!"

La luz brillante del pasillo había entrado al armario y había sorprendido a los dos rubios de cuarto grado quienes habían estado tan involucrados en su tête-à-tête que se habían olvidado ligeramente del mundo exterior.

De la misma manera, Gerald se había sorprendido... aunque su sorpresa vino de la señal que encontraron sus ojos al ver dentro del armario. Había esperado ver a sus amigos directo a las yugulares, como siempre. Hasta se había preparado para que estuvieran en un serio altercado físico. Diablos, no se había preparado exactamente para esto... Añadiendo, sin entender la circunstancia del resbaloso liquido para limpiar, no añadía exactamente algo más a que lograra comprender la realidad de la escena.

Helga estaba tirada en el piso, su cabeza levantada ligeramente por una cubeta y algunos otros artículos cliché de limpieza detrás de ella. Y Arnold, quien había estado arrodillado frente a ella antes de resbalarse, aunque estaba recostado sobre ella. Ambos tenían los ojos bien abiertos y sus rostros muy cercanos.

Helga miró hacia Gerald quien parecía petrificado en su lugar, su cabeza husmeando en la habitación.

"Gerald ¿qué-" Ante el sonido de los gritos, Phoebe se acercó a echar un vistazo dentro del armario también. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando finalmente vio la posición en la que estaba su mejor amiga y Arnold. Sin siquiera terminar su oración, sólo suspiró profundamente y se talló los ojos bajo los lentes.

Un segundo más pasó y entonces Helga frunció el ceño hacia los dos niños que parecían no tener intención de dejar su pequeña interrupción entre su conversación con Arnold. "¡AHORA! ¡NO!" les gritó hacia Gerald y a Phoebe, y con eso logró alcanzar con su pie y patear la puerta del armario justo en sus narices.

En el pasillo, Gerald y Phoebe se miraron entre ellos por unos cuantos segundos. Finalmente, Gerald se alejó de la puerta del armario y se recargó contra los casilleros del lado izquierdo. Se resbaló hacia el piso hasta estar sentado. "Así que... ya que parece que no hay ningún rastro de sangre del que hablar ¿deberíamos esperar aquí y esperar a que arreglen las cosas?"

Phoebe suspiró y se recargó contra los casilleros del lado derecho de la puerta, imitando su descenso al piso. "Supongo que eso es lo mejor, Gerald."

Un momento de silencio entre los dos niños de cuarto grado. Gerald respiró y se giró hacia Phoebe. "¿Oye, Phoebe?"

"¿Si, Gerald?". Se giró hacia él.

"Sólo para saber en qué me estoy metiendo... ¿has estado haciendo este tipo de cosas todo el tiempo? ¿Ya sabes, desde que sabes sobre todo el asunto de Helga/Arnold? Quiero decir ¿mantener este 'secreto' al margen terminara siendo un trabajo de tiempo completo como justo ahora o alguna vez hay algún descanso?"

Phoebe lo consideró un segundo, luego sonrió para sí misma. Se quitó los lentes y comenzó a limpiarlos con su suéter. "He asistido a Helga en lo que fuere que necesitase a través de los años, incluyendo a manteca-uh, Arnold." Gerald levantó una ceja ante este desliz, pero Phoebe sólo se aclaró la garganta y continuó. "De cualquier forma, puede requerir mucha... paciencia. Generalmente, parece que intenta manejar lo que sea que tenga por su cuenta." Se puso los lentes de nuevo y se giró hacia Gerald. "Sin embargo, de lo que he observado, parece ser que gran parte del problema que hemos tenido que arreglar tanto tú, yo y también Lila en los últimos tres días viene del hecho de que Arnold no sólo conoce los sentimientos de Helga sino que ya no quiere mantenerlos en secreto ... al menos, no entre ellos. Esto, por supuesto, causa conflicto con la misión de Helga de mantener de todos en secreto sus sentimientos a toda costa... especialmente de Arnold."

"Así que, lo que estás diciendo es que... ¿está es mi vida de ahora en adelante?"

"Hasta que puedan llegar a tener algún tipo de compromiso, precisamente." Le sonrió.

Gerald suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cara.

Hubo otro momento de silencio.

"¿Gerald?"

"¿Si?" Se giró hacia Phoebe, quien estaba mirando hacia el frente.

Lo dudó por un momento y luego en una voz bajita dijo, "¿Realmente crees lo que me dijiste sobre los sentimientos de Arnold por Helga?"

"Quieres decir, a que la ama." Gerald lo consideró por un momento. "Phoebe, conozco a ese chico por más de siete años y sé cuando siente algo por una chica." Lo dudó por un segundo. "Aunque es un poco extraño esta vez-te puedo decir..."

Phoebe lo miró y levantó una ceja. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno," Gerald frunció el entrecejo, "Generalmente cae redondo cuando encuentra a la chica que le gusta. Cayó redondo por Ruth McDougal el primer día que la vio, sólo le tomó un fin de semana tener a Lila alrededor para prácticamente volverse su esclavo, diablos, hasta estuvo obsesionado con esa maestra sustituta que tuvimos durante una semana, la Señorita Felter... pero está peleando contra esto de que 'le gusta Helga' como si fuera una plaga. Quiere pasar todo su tiempo con ella, la besó, está escribiendo poemas sobre ella, pero insiste en que _no_ está enamorado de Helga." Se giró hacia Phoebe. "¡Pero lo está! ¡Tiene que estarlo! Quiero decir, tal vez no quiera _casarse_ con ella pero, vamos ¡al menos le gusta-gusta! Sólo no lo entiendo..." Se rascó la cabeza. "Quiero decir, ella no es mi 'persona favorita' ni nada, pero admitir que siente algo por ella tiene que ser mucho mejor a que los dos estén huyendo, casi matándose entre ellos y ¡casi explotando todo su secreto enfrente de la clase entera!"

Gerald miró hacia Phoebe casi como si estuviera esperando una explicación repentina de su parte para toda esta locura. Después de todo, ella era la chica más inteligente de la escuela... ciertamente, si alguien podía entenderlo, era ella ¿cierto?

Phoebe lo dudó un momento. "Gerald ¿crees que sea posible que tal vez no quiera admitir sus sentimientos de que le importa Helga por el hecho de que ya sabe cuando le importa él a Helga? ¿Qué tiene miedo de tener sentimientos hacia alguien cuyos sentimientos sean recíprocos? Tal vez está inseguro de cómo manejar ese tipo de situación."Gerald no pudo evitar notar como un tono rojizo llegaba a las mejillas de Phoebe. Rápidamente alejó la mirada antes de continuar. "Algo como eso puede ser... incómodo... especialmente ya que nosotros-ya que ellos sólo tienen diez años. Lo que estoy intentando decir es que, tal vez al menos parte de su vacilación se derive del hecho de que no quiere estar enamorado de Helga porque tiene miedo de como eso podría cambiar las cosas entre ellos."

Gerald no había sido capaz de evitar sonrojarse ante el cambio del 'nosotros' por 'ellos' en su penúltima oración. Se aclaró la garganta y alejó la mirada. "Realmente nunca pensé sobre eso. Podrías tener razón, porque... Ninguna de las chicas que le ha gustado, él le ha gustado de vuelta. Al menos, no al mismo tiempo. Supongo que sería algo raro para él pensar sobre cambiar la relación que tiene con Helga hasta ahora... aún si realmente quiere ayudar muy en el fondo." Se giró hacia Phoebe de nuevo y sonrió. "Sabes, realmente estoy muy contento de que estés aquí para ayudarme con todo esto, Phoebe. Realmente eres muy lista para estas cosas."

Phoebe tragó saliva y le sonrió a Gerald. "Gracias, Gerald. Yo... yo me siento muy afortunada de que estés aquí, también. Es agradable tener algo de compañía algunas veces."

Los dos niños de diez años permanecieron sonriéndose el uno al otro por otros segundos más. De repente, ambos parpadearon y alejaron la mirada, aclarándose la garganta, incómodos.

Un momento pasó y luego Gerald suspiró e inclinó su cabeza contra los casilleros. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Sabes? Siempre supe que Helga G. Pataki me mataría algún día... sólo no pensaba que lo haría al hacerme su casamentero."

"En realidad, siempre estuve bastante segura de que así sería como ella me mataría a mí," respondió Phoebe con un suspiro.

Ambos niños de diez años se miraron entre ellos y estallaron en risas.

De repente, el rostro de Gerald decayó y pareció estar mirando hacia algo.

Phoebe intentó mantener su risa bajo control, y lo miró con un toque de preocupación. "¿Gerald, qué pasa?"

"¡Oigan, son Gerald y Phoebe!"

"¡Ajá! ¿Oigan, chicos, qué están haciendo junto al armario del conserje?"

"Phoebe ¿has visto a Helga en algún lugar? Quiero llegar al fondo de este asunto tan pronto como sea posible. El periódico escolar se imprime mañana y no hay excusa si no tengo algo sobre toda esta situación del poema para mi columna."

El rostro de Phoebe decayó también. Se giró con una expresión sorprendida para ver al resto de la clase de cuarto grado del Sr. Simmons caminando por el pasillo detrás de ella.

Se giró rápidamente hacia Gerald. "¡¿Gerald, qué debemos hacer?!" preguntó con un murmuro en pánico.

Gerald respiró profundamente y se levantó. "Hola chicos, ¿qué hay? ¿Aún vamos a tener práctica de baseball a las 4 hoy ¿cierto?" les gritó a los otros niños con una sonrisa ligera.

Extendió la mano hacia Phoebe para ayudarla a levantarse, la cual ella tomó. "Nos mantenemos en nuestros puestos," le murmuró, "... y esperamos que de alguna manera Arnold y Helga puedan encontrar la manera de salir de esta."

* * *

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en el armario.

Cuando Helga había logrado cerrar con una patada la puerta después de la exclamación hacia Gerald y Phoebe, se giró de nuevo hacia Arnold con el ceño fruncido. Sin embargo, su enojo tanto hacia él como por ser interrumpida se mantuvo a raya al darse cuenta de su proximidad y el sentimiento de su peso sobre su cuerpo. Parpadeó y pudo sentir como su respiración salía más lenta.

Finalmente, logró decir algo. No era sarcástico o molesto, más que una observación... y algo más que encontró interesante. "Sabes, aún estás sobre mí, Arnold."

Arnold parpadeó, dejando por fin la impresión del momento, comenzó a moverse. Finalmente se levantó, sacudiéndose el polvo y reusándose a hacer contacto visual, con un sonrojo en su rostro. Aunque, al ser siempre un caballero, extendió la mano para ayudar a Helga a levantarse, la cual tomó sin su usual vacilación sarcástica y a la defensiva. Su rostro no mostró emoción mientras se sacudía también, asegurándose de que el liquido de limpieza no hubiera manchado su vestido. Helga finalmente dio un paso hacia el frente para alejarse de la pared en la cual había logrado atraparse a sí misma. Sin embargo, hacer esto hizo que se resbalara en la sustancia jabonosa justo hacia Arnold, quien la atrapo por debajo de los brazos con los suyos, sosteniéndola alrededor de la cintura.

Tomó completamente por sorpresa a Helga la mirada en el rostro de él. Parecía sorprendido, como lo estaría al encontrar sus cuerpos juntos de nuevo, pero al mismo tiempo esos grandes ojos verdes parecían estar estudiando sus ojos azules... como si estuviera intentando comprender algo. Y, aunque ya sabía que él conocía su secreto, algo sobre esa mirada la hacía sentir inquieta, como si estuviera llegando a una verdad aún más profunda que eso...

Helga se dio cuenta que había dejado casi de respirar al encontrarse de pronto de nuevo presionada contra Arnold. Consciente de que necesitaba quitarse de esa posición antes de colapsar por completo, Helga logró ponerse en pie y alejarse de él. Se cruzo de brazos a la defensiva, con los ojos bien abiertos y evitando los suyos mientras miraba hacia abajo y hacia su derecha.

"Arnold," comenzó con una voz muy tranquila, con los ojos cerrados, "Sólo... sólo no hagas algo como esto de nuevo. ¿Quieres escribir lo que sea que quieras sobre mi? Bien. Pero no más tareas personalizadas entregadas al Sr. Simmons para que entonces las pueda leer en voz alta y arruinar mi vida: eso es todo lo que te pido, cabeza de balón. Sólo dame eso y entonces finalmente podamos seguir con nuestras vidas." Levantó la mano hacia la manija de la puerta, más que lista para dejarlos salir a ambos y que finalmente pudieran terminar con esta conversación de corazón a corazón y finalmente poder ir a casa y enfurruñarse frente a su altar de Arnold, como lo había hecho la mayor parte de la noche anterior.

Su mano descansó por un momento en la perrilla, pero antes de girarla sintió una calidez sobre sus nudillos ligeramente amoratados y encontró la palma de Arnold sobre ella. Miró hacia su rostro, a punto de decirle que se rindiera ya... pero no estaba haciendo contacto visual con ella.

Levantó una ceja pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, él la interrumpió. "Eso no es lo que quieres Helga... Sé que eso no es lo que quieres." Su voz estaba muy nivelada, casi no se podía escuchar.

Helga, a quien nunca le gustó que le dijeran que hacer, frunció el ceño y alejó su mano rápidamente. "Bueno, tu ya lo sabes todo ¿no, cabeza de balón? ¿Te importaría decirme entonces _qué_ es lo que 'realmente quiero' exactamente, o de eso aún no te ha caído el veinte aún?" respondió a la defensiva.

Arnold miró hacia Helga y dio un paso más cerca para estar de nuevo cerca de su rostro, tomándola por sorpresa. "Lo que quieres que te diga es que..." dudó... De repente, sus ojos tomaron un semblante serio. Tomó una de las muñecas de Helga y la giró hacia él y hacia la puerta, presionando su mano libre en la perilla. "¡Eso es! ¡Vamos, no voy a hacer esto en un armario!"

Estaba a punto de empujar la puerta para abrirla cuando sintió que Helga lo jalaba hacia atrás, con una mirada horrorizada en su rostro. "Helga ¿qué-?"

"¡SHHHH!" siseó, con evidente pánico en sus ojos. Con sólo la presión de la mano de Arnold contra la puerta había causado que se abriera un poco gracias a que Phoebe rompiera la perilla por fuera y, con esto, el seguro. Observó como Helga hacia lo mejor que podía para echar un vistazo por la pequeña rendija hacia el pasillo.

De repente, el rostro de Arnold decayó también cuando finalmente escuchó lo que ella debió haber escuchado: voces. Y no las voces de Gerald y Phoebe.

Helga cerró la puerta tan sutilmente como pudo sin atraer la atención de quien fuera que estuviera afuera. Se giró de golpe y miró hacia Arnold, con los ojos bien abiertos. "¡Son todos!" murmuró asustada.

"¿Todos?" murmuró también, aún con un poco de sorpresa.

Se lanzó hacia el frente y lo agarró del cuello de la camisa con las dos manos. "¡Toda la clase! ¡TODOS ellos! ¡Están allá afuera!" su voz era tan aguda para este momento que era prácticamente un chillido.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el pasillo...

"Oigan chicos ¿no van a perder el autobús? Ya pasan de las tres..." Gerald preguntó tan tranquilo como fuera posible hacia el gran grupo de estudiantes frente a él.

Se aclaró la garganta y echó una mirada hacia Phoebe. Aunque, la joven chica aún estaba un poco conmocionada ante la situación, así que no habló al momento. Se aclaró la garganta de nuevo para llamar su atención. "¿Eh?" parpadeó. "Oh, uh... si-los autobuses. Ciertamente aún deben de estar ahí." Intentó sonreír a sus compañeros.

Rhonda levantó una ceja y se puso las manos en la cintura. "Uh, chicos-ya son las 3:15," señaló con su pulgar en dirección al reloj de la pared detrás de ellos. "Los autobuses de las tres de la tarde ya llegaron y se fueron hace mucho. Vamos a tomar los de las 3:30 en su lugar. ¿De cualquier forma, qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?"

Gerald se estaba sintiendo un poco nervioso, pero frunció el ceño ligeramente y intentó ponerla a _ella_ a la defensiva. "Sólo estábamos... pasando el tiempo. ¿Qué están haciendo _ustedes_ aquí? No vayan a decirme que todos perdieron sus autobuses a casa sólo por esta cosa loca del 'poema' ¿o sí? En serio ¿no habíamos llegado a una tregua con Helga ayer después de que nos ayudo con nuestra tarea de poesía?"

Los otros niños miraron hacia el piso y comenzaron a murmurar respuestas afirmativas culposas.

Gerald sonrió. _'Oye, tal vez esto en realidad funcione...'_ Lanzó una mirada hacia Phoebe quien tenía una mirada esperanzada también.

De repente, Lila interrumpió entre la multitud. Parecía un poco cansada, casi como si hubiera estado buscando al grupo de niños. Tomó un respiro y habló. "Estoy completamente segura que eso es lo que les he estado intentando decir por los pasados quince minutos... ¿no sería mejor si sólo dejamos a Arnold y a Helga solos?"

Sólo le tomó un segundo a Gerald para procesar lo que en realidad acababa de decir Lila para que sintiera como el color se le iba de la cara.

"¡OH!" Lila se llevó una mano a la boca, los ojos bien abiertos.

La sonrisa de Gerald desapareció al instante. Miró a Lila y luego hacia Phoebe (quien se veía igual de sorprendida) y luego hacia los otros niños.

"Espera ¿qué con Arnold?" Preguntó Rhonda confundida.

Los ojos niños se veían igual de sorprendidos. Se miraron entre ellos, con las cejas levantadas, murmurando. Finalmente, Rhonda se giró de nuevo hacia Gerald, Phoebe y Lila. "¿Quién dijo algo sobre Arnold, Lila?"

Lila no habló. No podía creer el error que acababa de cometer.

Rhonda se giró de nuevo hacia los otros niños como si estuviera buscando a alguien. "¿No estaba Arnold justo detrás de nosotros?"

Los niños buscaron al rededor.

"Santos cielos, pensé que estaba aquí..."

"No recuerdo haberlo visto desde que sonó la campana..."

"Bueno, sólo asumí que los estaría siguiendo a ustedes también. No unirse cuando toda la clase está haciendo algo y hay un gran chisme detrás, me parece nada genial."

"Bueno, sí lo estaba, Rhonda, ahora no lo está..." Nadine dio un paso al frente. "¿Quieres que vaya y lo busque? ¿Tal vez fue al baño o algo?"

"Oh, Rhonda, mi preciosa, tu cabello es tan-" Curly tomó uno de los mechones de cabello de Rhonda.

"¡UGH! Curly, te lo dije ¡Mínimo 5 metros de distancia cuando estemos en la escuela!"

"Pensándolo bien," comenzó Sheena lentamente, sin prestar atención al pequeño altercado entre Rhonda y Curly, "la última vez que vi a Arnold fue cuando estaba por preguntarle si sabía algo sobre el poema, pero entonces Helga llegó y lo olvide".

Silencio. Luego, para el horror de Gerald, Phoebe y Lila, un toque de realización parpadeó al instante en los ojos de los estudiantes frente a ellos.

Rhonda se giró. "Gerald... no fue él..." parecía que estaba intentando ocultar una risa. "... quiero decir, a él no..."

"Rhonda," Empezó Gerald, muy serio, "no tengo idea de lo que estés hablando. Estoy seguro que probablemente se fue a casa o algo porque se hartó de que ustedes persiguieran a Helga aún después de todas las cosas de este fin de semana. Ahora, vamos-como dijiste, los autobuses llegan a las 3:30 así que mejor vamos afuera y vámonos a casa."

Comenzó a caminar hacia el frente.

"Sabes... Arnold estaba bastante interesado en defender a Helga todo el fin de semana..." Rhonda pensó en voz alta.

Hubo unos cuantos murmullos de asentimiento.

"Quiero decir, estudiar a solas en su habitación, hacer que esperáramos para disculparnos con ella, sentarse a su lado y sonreírle toda la tarde ayer..." miró hacia la multitud.

Los murmullos se asentimiento continuaron.

Rhonda al instante se giró hacia la aún petrificada Lila, lanzándole una mirada. "Lila, parece que sabes algo sobre esto ¿qué ES exactamente lo que está pasando con Arnold y Helga?"

"Oh, bueno... como te dije, Rhonda, Arnold ha sido últimamente un muy buen amigo para Helga que es-estoy completamente segura que dije sus nombres juntos sin pensarlo. Je, je..." sonrió lo más inocentemente que pudo.

"Si, Rhonda-es un desliz completamente aceptable." Phoebe dio un paso al frente sonriendo. "Ahora, como dijo Gerald, los autobuses van a regresar pronto y la escuela ya casi está vacía, así que nosotros también deberíamos irnos a casa." Caminó hacia el frente donde Gerald estaba de pie, jalando a una temblorosa Lila con ella.

Sin necesidad de decirlo, los otros niños parecían menos convencidos.

De repente, Eugene dijo en voz alta una pregunta, para la sorpresa de todos. "Oye, Rhonda ¿no dijiste que la única persona que viste en el baño cuando estabas buscando a Helga era el conserje?"

Rhonda se giró hacia él con curiosidad. "Ajá... el conserje acababa de entrar para empezar a limpiar ¿por qué?"

Eugene apuntó hacia la puerta de madera frente a ellos. "Bueno, supongo que debió olvidar apagar las luces del armario entonces." Rhonda miró hacia el panel de cristal de arriba de la puerta y parpadeó-la luz brillaba a través de su opaca superficie.

"Bueno, supongo que deberíamos apagarla por él." Eugene caminó con una sonrisa en el rostro pero lo detuvo Rhonda al instante sosteniéndolo del brazo, arrastrándolo.

"Espera, Eugene." Miró sospechosamente hacia Gerald y Phoebe de nuevo. "Gerald ¿qué era exactamente lo que dijeron que estaban haciendo aquí?"

Gerald frunció el ceño, pero en sus adentros tenía la confianza de hacer que se rindieran sobre Arnold y Helga, así que tragó saliva. "Nada," respondió lo más firme posible, "y estoy seguro que el conserje dejó la luz prendida por error y ese armario probablemente tenga llave de todos modos, así que ¿por qué mejor no todos vamos por un helado y nos vamos al campo Gerald para practicar algo antes de que gastemos todo el día haciendo locas teorías sobre Arnold y Helga?"

Por un segundo, Gerald y Rhonda sólo se miraron entre ellos.

 _'Vamos... vamos...'_ pensó Gerald tranquilamente, su rostro firme aún.

"Buen intentó. Nadine, abre la puerta."

"¡No!" gritó Phoebe, lanzándose de repente hacia el frente y bloqueándoles el paso.

Unos segundos pasaron mientras Phoebe se quedó ahí con los brazos abiertos y una mirada de pánico en el rostro. Los otros niños la miraron con sorpresa, aún a unos metros de la puerta.

Rhonda suspiró. "Muy bien, quien sea que quiera llegar al fondo de todo esto, síganme." Caminó bruscamente hacia el frente, y el grupo de niños sólo se encogieron de hombros y lentamente la siguieron en masa hacia la puerta alejándose de Gerald, Phoebe y Lila.

Gerald se giró al instante hacia Lila, frunciendo el ceño. "¿No sería mejor si sólo dejáramos a Arnold y a Helga solos?'" murmuró con burla.

"¡No pude evitarlo!" Respondió con una voz estresada. "¡Sabes, sus nombres sus nombres quedan muy bien juntos ahora que lo pienso!"

Gerald sólo suspiró y giró los ojos. "¡Sabes, no sé si estás consciente de esto pero la razón por la que Phoebe y yo estamos intentando alejarlos de ese armario es porque ambos ESTÁN allí adentro!"

"Oh, lo siento muchísimo." Miró disculpándose hacia él y Phoebe. "Oh... ¡Helga me va a matar!" Se puso una mano en la garganta nerviosa, recordando el gesto que siempre hacia Helga de apretar el cuello cuando dijera su secreto o algo más.

Gerald se sobó la sien. "Bueno, vamos chicas, al menos intentemos darles un poco de tiempo-tal vez por algún milagro puedan... no sé, esconderse o... o algo."

Justo cuando los otros niños se estaban acercando a la puerta, Gerald corrió entre ellos y se deslizó hasta el frente. Con los brazos cruzados. Phoebe y Lila se miraron entre ellas y luego lo siguieron lentamente, caminando entre los niños.

Gerald intentó sonar tan casual y relajado como fuera posible al hablar. "Muy bien, no sé lo que piensan que van a encontrar aquí, pero..." Vaciló, pareció pensarlo un segundo, y luego miró de nuevo a los niños. "Pero si realmente quieren ver lo que hay adentro... entonces... entonces yo abriré la puerta. No hay problema." Sonrió.

Los otros niños retrocedieron un poco ante esta complicada oración. Phoebe y Lila se miraron entre ellas preocupadas. Un segundo o dos pasaron. Rhonda se cruzó de brazos, golpeando el pie contra el suelo. "¿Y bien?"

Gerald se aclaró la garganta y sonrió ligeramente. "Oh ¿quieres decir que quieres que la abra justo ahora?" Sonrió y fingió una pequeña risa.

Rhonda giró los ojos y suspiró. "Ajá, 'ahora' sería buen momento."

Gerald respiró profundamente y se giró hacia la puerta en cuestión. Estaba un poco inseguro, pero al menos tenía algún tipo de plan para cuidar a Arnold y Helga. Recordó que, por la acción de Phoebe con la perilla, la puerta se podía abrir al tacto. Como resultado, hizo un espectáculo lo más convencible de agarrar la 'perilla' (la cual, por supuesto, estaba en el piso casi en la esquina de la puerta y escondida gracias al ángulo y a como Gerald estaba parado) e intentó 'empujarla' para abrirla. En realidad se abrió un poco cuando la tocó y al instante se alejó y esperó que nadie más lo hubiera notado.

Se giró de golpe y se quitó un poco de sudor imaginario de la frente. "¡Fiu! Bueno, parece que sí está cerrada-no hay opción. Vamos, tomemos esos autobuses ya-"

"No lo sé, parece que se abrió un poco ¡tal vez esta atorada! ¿Oye Harold, te importaría ayudar?" Sid se giró repentinamente hacia el niño más grande.

"Ajá, eres el más fuerte de todos. ¡Probablemente puedas abrirla si es que está trabada!" añadió Stinky.

Rhonda sonrió. "¡Perfecto!" Se giró hacia Gerald. "Vamos a intentarlo, Harold."

Gerald parpadeó. "Um, eh... no ¿saben qué?" fingió otra sonrisa. "Creo que sentí que se movió cuando la empujé. Déjenme intentarlo otra vez." Fingió otra risa. "Además, no quiero ponerme en evidencia-quiero decir, mi buen parecido y encanto natural sólo me llevarán lo suficientemente lejos sin algo de fuerza física para apoyarlo, saben."

Rhonda giró los ojos. "Oh, cómo sea ¡sólo ábrela!"

Gerald suspiró aliviado y empujó la puerta una vez más. Levantó una ceja mientras notó que algo le estaba poniendo resistencia. _'Tal vez están intentando bloquearla... Bien, al menos eso quiere decir que saben que algo está pasando aquí.'_ Continuó 'empujando' la puerta: sintió una trabe de nuevo (aunque más ligera esta vez) y se alejó de nuevo. "¡Diablos, casi lo lograba esta vez!" Repitió el proceso. "Oh... tan cerca. Eh, sólo una vez más..."

* * *

10 minutos después...

"Muy bien, esta vez es la buena... ¡creo que ya lo logré!"

Para este punto los otros niños estaban sentados en el piso jugando juegos al azar e intentando no quedarse dormidos. Finalmente, Rhonda se levantó, frunciendo el ceño. "¡Ugh, no puedo soportarlo más, Gerald!" Caminó directo hacia la puerta y empujó a Gerald ligeramente a un lado para estar frente a la puerta también. "Sólo deja que Harold lo haga para que podamos-" Rhonda se detuvo de repente cuando vio por completo la puerta frente a ella... y algo pequeño y redondo en el piso... y el orificio donde la perilla debería estar.

Se giró hacia Gerald con los ojos entrecerrados. "Gerald... no hay ninguna perilla en esta puerta ¿o sí?"

Phoebe y Lila se levantaron al instante. Los otros niños dejaron los chismes y sus intentos de tomar una siesta, y se giraron hacia Gerald y Rhonda con las cejas levantadas.

"Eh..." Gerald se rascó la parte de atrás del cuello. Finalmente, suspiró derrotado. "Me atrapaste."

"Está rota y en el piso ¿cierto?"

"Uh... ajá... eso técnicamente también es cierto..." miró hacia abajo.

"Así que cualquiera pudo haber sido capaz de abrir la puerta ¿o no?"

"Eh..." la miró e intentó fingir una sonrisa de nuevo. "Oh, dios mio... te vas a reír cuando escuches la historia detrás de todo esto... verás..."

Rhonda dejó salir un gruñido enojado y le dio a la puerta un firme empujón...

* * *

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en el armario...

Al ver que todos sus compañeros estaban afuera en el pasillo, Helga había comenzado a pasear por el armario (al menos lo que podía, considerando el montón de cosas que había ahí y el limitado espacio con el que estaban peleando). "¡Se acabó!" comenzó a murmurar histérica. "¡Se van a enterar! ¡Todos se van a enterar! ¡Mi vida se va a terminar! ¡Perdí el juego! ¡Lo van a saber, y me van a crucificar y nunca podré ser capaz de mostrar mi rostro de nuevo! ¡Me destruirán, me comerán viva! Todo se está desmoronando, todo se acabó, se acabó, se aca-"

"¡HELGA!" Arnold murmuró en voz alta, tomándola de repente de los hombros y frunciendo el ceño. "¡Tranquilízate! ¡Todo estará bien!"

Sólo continuó mirándolo, respirando pesadamente. Al menos había parado de despotricar.

Arnold respiró profundamente e intentó lo mejor que puso para hablarle lo más tranquilamente posible con la esperanza de tranquilizarle los nervios. "Muy bien, Helga-escucha: sólo vamos a salir allá y a explicarles que todo esto es un malentendido sin decirles nada sobre tu secreto. Entonces vamos a-"

"¡NO!" lo miró con terror en los ojos. "No, Arnold ¡¿no lo entiendes?! No van a ser comprensibles, no van a aceptar una tonta excusa sin que me dejen colgando de un árbol, ellos no van a tomar en cuenta mis sentimientos sobre divertirse ¡no son tú! ¡Me comerán viva! ¡NOS comerán vivos!"

Arnold parpadeó. Este era un nivel de 'Helga asustada' que nunca antes había conocido. Ciertamente, la había visto sobresaltada cada vez que alguien se acercaba a la verdad sobre sus sentimientos por él, la había visto perder esa actitud confiada que siempre tenía en sus ojos sólo por algunos segundos cuando alguien le presentaba una situación relacionada a él que no supiera cómo manejar, y la había visto sonrojarse y rogar y enojarse cuando intentaba traer a colación el tema de su amor por él. Pero esto, justo ahora, era terror total. Y por primera vez, Arnold genuinamente entendió PORQUE Helga no quería decirle a nadie su secreto... No era sólo que tuviera miedo de perder su reputación ruda o porque no quisiera que la gente se entrometiera en su vida privada o hasta porque se preocupara porque Arnold no le correspondiera el amor que sentía (un tema que había estado a punto de decir antes de que este nuevo tema de sus compañeros apareciera de repente.) No-Helga estaba asustada de verdad por los otros niños; estaba aterrada de lo que le pudieran hacer si se enteraban que amaba a Arnold... y (por ahora, al menos) no podía soportar el dramático cambio en su vida que inevitablemente traería una situación así.

Arnold finalmente se dio cuenta al momento, mirando hacia los ojos bien abierto de Helga, que, aunque siempre parecía confiada y tener el control cómo si tuviera todas las cartas sobre la mesa, había cosas en las que ella también necesitaba ayuda. Y justo ahora realmente lo necesitaba para sacar a esa persona segura de si misma que estaba escondida y que podía hacer cualquier cosa, y para apoyarla y ayudarla, porque de otra manera, no había manera de salir de este embrollo.

Arnold respiró profundamente y miró a Helga a los ojos. "Helga... no te van a comer viva. O a mí."

"¡SÍ lo van a hacer, Arnold! Si lo van-"

Sus plegarias aterrorizadas las silenció de repente cuando puso una mano sobre su boca y le sonrió. "No, no lo van a hacer... porque no vamos a dejar que sepan nada: sin importar qué pase ¿está bien?"

Helga no intentó hablar, pero algo en sus ojos le dijo a Arnold que de repente sentía aunque fuera una chipa de esperanza de su salvación. Arnold se aclaró la garganta. "Bien." Le quitó las manos de la boca. "Ahora, creo que podemos salir de esto, pero necesito tu ayuda, Helga." Dio un par de pasos alrededor del armario, sus manos en la espalda como si estuviera pensando en un plan, y luego vio a Helga con su mirada usual. "Quiero sacarnos a ambos de aquí pero no soy tan bueno manejando este tipo de cosas como lo eres tú. Sé que no conozco todos los detalles y que, por ahora, al menos, no _quiero_ saberlos, pero... entre los dos, eres tu quien sabe cómo mantener esto en secreto lo mejor posible. Obviamente has hecho un montón de planeación y de andar a hurtadillas y un montón de cosas creativas e inimaginables que yo nunca podría pensar ni en un millón de años, para mantenerlo a salvo." Respiró y cerró los ojos, luego los abrió de nuevo, aún enfocándose en Helga. Levantó su mano y tomó una de las de ella. "Así que... necesito que te calmes para que me digas que hacer. Necesito a la Helga Pataki que logró espiarme por 24 horas seguidas sin que yo lo supiera para así ayudarme a salvar el vecindario el mes pasado; la que me convenció de que sólo estaba caminando por mi escalera de incendios cuando la encontré ahí una noche; la que ha estado entregando poemas sobre mí al Sr. Simmons todo el año y los ha leído en voz alta sin que nadie sepa nada." Notó que sus ojos se abrían enormes ante esta última observación, la cual había descubierto por su cuenta sólo hacia unos pocos minutos en el salón. "Necesito que me digas que hacer, Helga, para así seguir manteniendo en secreto tu-nuestro secreto." Se corrigió a sí mismo.

Helga sólo se le quedó mirando, con los ojos bien abiertos. El terror finalmente se había ido, y Arnold al menos estaba agradecido por eso. Aún así, deseaba que ella hablara para estar seguro de que sus palabras en realidad sí le habían llegado. _'Por favor que esto funcione... por favor...'_ Arnold odiaba admitirlo, pero realmente no tenía idea de cómo salir de este armario con el secreto de Helga intacto si ella no pensaba en nada.

De repente, Arnold notó que, aunque ella continuaba sin mover ni un centímetro de su cuerpo, sus ojos ya no lo estaban mirando a él... casi como si estuviera pensando en algo. Se mordió el labio inferior. Su cabeza giró de repente ligeramente en dirección de la puerta y levantó la mirada un momento y luego regresó la mirada a la puerta. Miró una vez más hacia arriba y, con el dedo índice, pareció que trazaba algo en el aire. Él la observó mientras sus ojos bajaban de nuevo y se movían en diferentes direcciones un par de veces como si estuviera calculando algo. Notó, sólo por un segundo, el miedo regresar a sus ojos mientras el sonido de las voces se elevaban un poco. Parpadeó unas pocas veces y logró regresar a lo que fuera en lo que estuviera pensando.

Arnold sólo la observó asombrado _'¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hice?'_ De hecho, siendo sinceros, algo del discurso motivacional de Arnold había sido un poco fingido-aún no tenía ni idea de que tal lejos habían llegado los esfuerzos de Helga por mantener su secreto alejado de él durante los años, o que tan elaborados habían sido los planes que había perpetuado, excepto por supuesto por Voz Ronca (el cual había sido bastante sorprendente, cabe decir.) Aún así, de alguna manera estaba confiado de que ella podía hacer esto: creía en ella.

Finalmente, Helga cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, como si estuviera enfocándose en preparación para algo. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia Arnold. "Muy bien," murmuró, "Tengo un plan. ¡Pero necesito que hagas TODO lo que diga!" Puso una mano en su sien y cerró brevemente los ojos. "Y por favor, sólo no preguntes donde aprendí a hacerlo... no por ahora, al menos..."

Arnold asintió, una expresión seria en el rostro.

Helga respiró profundamente de nuevo y sonrió. "Bien." Tragó saliva y rápidamente estudió todas las cubetas, cajas y productos de limpieza al azar que estaban a su alrededor. "Muy bien, necesitamos apilar toda esta basura lo más alto que podamos para que llegue lo más cercano al techo."

Helga comenzó a tomar algunas cosas y juntándolas rápidamente y en silencio. Arnold siguió su ejemplo.

"¡Ah!" Helga gritó ligeramente al escuchar algo empujar contra la puerta.

Arnold tomó unos pocos trapeadores y escobas y rápidamente las cruzó por la puerta, acomodándolas en diagonal entre la pared y el piso y asegurándose de que al menos, de alguna manera, cubrieran el área alrededor de la perilla rota. Se giró hacia Helga quien estaba a la mitad de la pila medio hecha y sonrió, con los pulgares arriba.

Helga dejó salir un respiro de alivio. Bajó por la pila de cosas y tomó otra cubeta para ponerla arriba. Dudó un segundo, lo notó, y luego también tomó una cuerda colgando de un gancho en la pared y lo puso sobre su hombro derecho antes de subir de nuevo. Arnold miró alrededor y agarró una caja grande de detergente y la puso hasta arriba, luego trepó junto a ella.

Algunos artículos más ( y algunos empujones más terroríficos a la puerta) después, y Arnold y Helga se encontraron respirando pesadamente junto a una pila de objetos variados que alcanzaba más de metro y medio de alto (menos de medio metro del techo).

Arnold miró hacia Helga, sonriendo y en realidad disfrutando esta súbita aventura en la que se encontraba inmiscuido. "Así que... ¿qué hacemos ahora?" Le preguntó.

Helga se tomó un segundo para recuperar la respiración, luego puso una mano en la cadera. "Bueno, lo trepamos y hacemos algo que, irónicamente, juré hace veinte minutos que nunca lo volvería a hacer bajo ninguna circunstancia."

Arnold levantó una ceja. "Te escucho..."

Helga suspiró, y él pudo ver como un ligero sonrojo llegaba a sus mejillas. "Iremos por los ductos de ventilación..." Había ciertamente un toque de incertidumbre cuando dijo la siguiente parte del plan. Aun así, su tono, notó Arnold, no lo hizo sonar como si estuviera dudando de la efectividad sino más como si no estuviera segura de que era lo que Arnold iba a pensar de todo eso.

Aunque Arnold se había divertido haciendo la pila de cosas, no pudo evitar levantar una ceja exceptivamente ante este anuncio. Lanzó una mirada rápida de arriba a abajo hacia la conglomeración de cosas de limpieza que supuestamente tenía que llevarlos hasta el techo. Se giró de vuelta a Helga. "Um, Helga... ¿estás convencida de que es seguro?"

Helga le quitó la preocupación con la mano. "Confía en mí, Arnold-he hecho esto antes. La parte más difícil es encontrar hacia dónde vas e intentar evitar las arañas, o peor aún, _las ratas_." Helga se estremeció ligeramente. Agitó la cabeza para poder continuar. "Pero una vez que estemos allá arriba podemos llegar a otra parte de la escuela y luego salir de esta pesadilla antes de que nos vean juntos. Pan comido."

Arnold respiró profundamente y le sonrió confiado. "Muy bien... vamos a hacerlo." Estaba a punto de empezar a subir por la pila cuando, de repente, sintió la mano de Helga tomarlo del brazo. Se giró hacia ella con una ceja levantada.

Notó que el sonrojo en sus mejillas se intensificaba un poco. Lo soltó y se aclaró la garganta, cruzándose de brazos. "Um... antes de que 'hagamos esto' tienes que saber dos cosas, Arnold..." Se aclaró la garganta e intentó regresar a su mirada de comando, sin mucho éxito. "Primero, probablemente deberías dejar que yo guíe el camino-he hecho esto antes y, de cualquier forma, ya estuve allá arriba hoy así que al menos hay una _posibilidad_ de que no nos llevaré a un salón de castigo o a la oficina de Wartz o a una reunión después de la escuela o algo."

Arnold asintió. "Muy bien, Helga. Eso tiene sentido." Sonrió con su mirada entrecerrada y gesticuló hacia la pila de cosas frente a ellos, de manera similar a como lo había hecho para que bajara primero las escaleras para comer en la casa de Huéspedes en la tarde del sábado, lo que parecía que había sido hacia una vida.

Notó, un poco confundido, de que no se movía hacia el frente, sino que alejaba la mirada un poco avergonzada. De repente, recordó que ella había mencionado una segunda cosa que tenía que decirle. Se enderezó y se aclaró la garganta. "¿Qué es la otra cosa, Helga?" preguntó con una voz amable.

Respiró profundamente. "Sólo quería decir... gracias, Arnold..." De repente, hubo otro empujón fuerte a la puerta, dio un salto y se giró con los ojos bien abiertos hacia la puerta. Permaneció inmóvil mirándola por un segundo y luego agitó la cabeza varias veces para enfocarse en Arnold de nuevo. "Y, qu-quiero disculparme por adelantado por lo que estoy a punto de hacer... especialmente sí abren la puerta en los siguientes diez segundos... pero-" Otro empujón firme y Arnold se dio cuenta de que un toque de miedo le regresaba. Parpadeó y vio con interés como la determinación normal de Helga G. Pataki regresaba con todas sus fuerzas a su rostro. Lo miró a los ojos. "Oh, al diablo con todos ellos ¡si no lo hago ahora voy a explotar!"

Repentinamente, se abalanzó hacia el frente, lo envolvió con sus brazos casi de manera violenta y, con lo que en realidad le sonó a Arnold como un leve gritito de deleite, presionó sus labrios contra los de él y lo besó. Lo besó, notó Arnold, no exactamente tan intenso como lo había hecho en Industrias Futuro, pero con una emoción que le había faltado cuando presionó su boca contra la suya para tomar de vuelta su poema la tarde anterior.

Arnold, sorprendido, sólo parpadeó un par de veces mientras ella lo continuaba besando. Lo suficientemente interesante, se encontró pensando en la conversación que había tenido con su abuelo la tarde anterior en la que había admitido que no le había desagradado besar a Helga. Ahora, de repente, con unos pocos segundos para realmente analizar cómo lo hacía sentir el besarla, se encontró devolviendo el beso ligeramente, sólo para asegurarse de hacer un recuerdo bueno y fuerte de este momento y así entender mejor sus sentimientos cuando pensara sobre eso más tarde.

El que devolviera ligeramente el beso no pasó desapercibido para Helga, quien de repente abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Sin embargo, un firme empujón en la puerta aventó varias de las escobas y trapeadores que los mantenían a salvo, y al instante Helga se alejó de Arnold y recordó que tenían que salir de ahí ¡ahora!

Helga sólo lo miró, respirando con dificultad por un segundo o dos. "Eso..." respiró varías veces más, "fue porque todas las cosas que acabas de decirme para ayudarme ha sido lo más _maravilloso_ que has o que alguien ha hecho por mí, Arnold. Aún más maravilloso que el poema, mi pequeño adorado..." respiró otra vez para tranquilizarse e intentó detenerse de continuar el monologo que quería tan desesperadamente comenzar. Se enderezó y se aclaró la garganta, y luego, con una mirada llena de determinación, comenzó a escalar la pila. A la mitad del camino, miró abajo hacia Arnold con una mueca y añadió, "Pero aún estoy muy enojada contigo sobre ese poema y todo este embrollo, Cabeza de Balón. No pienses ni por un minuto que estamos bien en eso, o aún ¡en nada! ¡Ahora, vamos-tenemos que salir de aquí mientras aún medio creemos que podemos salir de esto!" Continuó ascendiendo.

Arnold, mientras tanto, sólo la había estado mirando mientras escalaba y se dirigía hacia él, respirando con dificultad el mismo. Ante la señal de que finalmente continuaba su camino hasta la cima, agitó la cabeza y comenzó a trepar también. _'Bueno,'_ pensó mientras subía, _'Diré algo sobre ella-puede que yo sea malo para besar,'_ recordó las palabras que había dicho ayer por la tarde antes de salir de la Casa de Huéspedes, _'pero si ella me deja sin aliento cuando aún ni siquiera pienso que la amo, entonces estoy seguro de que ella no lo es."_

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el pasillo (de nuevo)...

"¡Oye! ¿Qué hay exactamente detrás de esa puerta?" El empujón de Rhonda había causado que la puerta cediera un poco, pero no se había abierto de par en par considerando la situación. Se rascó la cabeza. "¿Puede alguno de ustedes, chicos, ayudar-"

"¡Oh, Rhonda mi amor! ¡Permite que tu fuerte Curly te asista!" De repente Curly corrió directo hacia la puerta, surcando entre los otros estudiantes.

Los ojos de Rhonda se abrieron enormes. "Ugh, CURLY, no-" Estaba a mitad de girarse para verlo cuando él golpeó contra la puerta y contra ella, haciendo que los dos tropezaran y abriendo la puerta de golpe...

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el armario...

Helga, de pie en la cima de la variedad de cubetas, cajas y otros objetos y con la cuerda aún sobre su hombro, se colgó del ducto de ventilación cuya tapa había estado colgando desde que había caído en el armario hacia varios minutos. Lo trepó y logró entrar a los ductos. Recuperó el aliento y notó con un pequeño gritó que el resto de las escobas y trapeadores estaban cayendo lejos de la puerta del armario como si alguien intentara entrar.

Miró hacia Arnold desesperada y le extendió la mano. "Vamos, Cabeza de balón, "Murmuró tan fuerte como le fue posible, "¡agárrate y yo te jalaré!" Arnold le tomó la mano y Helga lo jaló hacia los ductos de ventilación, aunque hubo un pequeño chirrido al tener a _dos_ niños de cuarto grado en lugar de sólo una como regularmente. Asegurándose de que Arnold ya estaba a salvo en el ducto con ella, Helga alargó una de sus piernas hacia abajo en el armario e intentó lo mejor que pudo para patear la sima de la pila de objetos que habían usado para trepar. Se tambaleó inestable por uno o dos segundo y luego, para alivio de Helga, colapsó justo cuando vio la luz del pasillo entrar en el armario debajo de ellos. Subió su pierna y cerró la rejilla rápidamente, su acción pasando desapercibida obviamente por toda la conmoción.

"Muy bien, vamos, Arnold ¡vamos!" Helga ya no estaba murmurando-ya estaban a salvo y, además, había demasiado ruido abajo que no había manera de que pudieran escucharlos. Comenzó a gatear hacia la izquierda y Arnold la siguió por detrás. Mientras seguían el camino, los dos estudiantes dieron unas cuentas vueltas y curvas dentro del sistema de ductos de ventilación, pero Arnold sólo la siguió obediente mientras Helga lideraba el camino.

"Helga ¿por qué pateaste la pila de cosas allá atrás? ¿Qué pasa si no podemos encontrar alguna otra manera de bajar de aquí y teníamos que usarla para bajar después?"

Helga suspiró. "Arnold, Arnold, Arnold- si abrían la puerta y había un montón de cosas tiradas en el piso, sólo lo verán como el habitual armario del conserje y no lo pensarán dos veces. Si dejas la pila ahí, entonces sería bastante sospechoso para alguien con la mitad de cerebro, y la última cosa que necesitamos es que esos zopencos me sorprendan y averigüen que alguien estuvo ahí y que se escabulleron por los ductos de ventilación."

Arnold parpadeó, sorprendido de que tanto sabía de todo esto. "Mmm... supongo que tienes razón..." respondió con una sonrisa.

Para ser honesto, aunque Arnold sabía que probablemente debía de estar aterrorizado y hasta un poco extrañado de lo que estaba haciendo con Helga, se encontró extrañamente feliz y disfrutándolo. Sabía que Helga había pasado por mucho durante todos estos años para mantener bajo control el 'conocimiento' de su amor por él, pero también parecía involucrar mucha diversión también. _'¿Es esto de lo que me he perdido por siete años?'._

Mientras continuaban moviéndose entre los oscuros ductos en silencio con Helga ocasionalmente haciendo una exclamación de frustración cuando se encontraba con algo o al gatear directo a un montón de motas de polvo, Arnold no pudo evitar que la curiosidad hacia ella creciera más y más...

"¿Helga?" finalmente logró reunir el coraje para preguntarle después de uno o dos minutos en su pequeño viaje por los ductos de ventilación de la PS. 118.

Helga tosió para limpiar algo el polvo de su garganta. "¿Qué pasa, melenudo? ¿Voy demasiado rápido para ti?" preguntó en su voz casual con un tinte de sarcasmo.

Arnold se agachó para evitar una tela de araña, y respondió con un poco de temor, "No... sólo me preguntaba..." Se rascó la parte de atrás del cuello. "Bueno, sé que dijiste que no debía de preguntar donde aprendiste a hacer todo esto pero..." tosió y se aclaró la garganta, sonriendo, "... pero algún día realmente desearía que me contaras. Quiero decir ¿qué es lo más extraño que pudieras decir-" preguntó con genuina inocencia, recordando una vez más la cosa de su ventana y Curly escapando detrás de su sofá, "de que lo aprendiste merodeando en la Casa de Huéspedes o algo?"

Arnold chocó justo contra Helga, quien se había detenido en seco ante esa oración. Se enderezó de nuevo y se sobó la cabeza, luego la miró, intentando ver su cara aunque aún estaba volteando lejos de él. Notó que respiró rápido varias veces antes de lograr responder en una voz notablemente más aguda, "Um ¿por qué no bajamos por aquí? Ajá, probablemente nos llevará a algún lugar bueno. Vamos, Cabeza de balón, sigamos."

"¿Helga?" Arnold levantó una ceja y no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa llegando a su rostro ante su obvia reacción culposa.

"Oh, por todos los cielos, Arnold ¿qué parte de 'no preguntes' no entendiste? Ahora ¡vamos!"

Arnold no sabía exactamente porque pero, por alguna razón, Helga había implicado la confirmación de su suposición de que, en realidad había estado en la Casa de Huéspedes algunas veces sin su conocimiento y que de hecho había usado los ductos de ventilación, entre otras cosas, para hacerlo y realmente no lo hacía sentirse incómodo. Tal vez era una combinación de todas las nuevas experiencias que había tenido con ella este fin de semana y el hecho de que aún tenía mucha adrenalina por su escape, pero, realidad, no pudo evitar de repente estallar en una cálida risa mientras gateaban.

Escuchó a Helga suspiran con exasperación mientras lideraba. "Genial, simplemente genial. Me declaro y, después de cuatro semanas de retraso, de repente empiezas a poner todas las piezas juntas a hipervelocidad. Pero sobre todo, parece que ahora _yo_ me estoy volviendo tan mala para mentirte como _tú_ eres de malo para mentirle a todos los demás. Y para hacerlo aún mejor ¡ahora t obviamente te acabas de dar cuenta que soy la persona más RARAde todo el planeta! ¡Simplemente fantástico, Helga-simplemente genial! Tal vez debí haber dejado que abrieran la puerta y nos encontraran ahí-la cereza del pastel para que todo hubiera salido mal!"

Arnold aún estaba riendo, aunque estaba seriamente intentando mantenerla bajo control para no herir los sentimientos de Helga. Se aclaró la garganta. "Lo-lo siento, Helga," comenzó, sonriendo, "pero no creo que seas rara. Para ser honestos," se limpió algunas motas de polvo, aún sonriendo, "creo que eres la persona más valiente que conozco."

Escuchó a Helga suspirar y llevarse la mano a la cara mientras continuaban. "Arnold ¿alguno de los gases de los líquidos de limpieza te llegó al cerebro o algo? Acabo de huir en completo terror de una docena de niños de diez años porque tenía miedo de que se fueran a reír de mi ¿y tu piensas que soy valiente?"

De repente, llegaron a una sección del sistema de ventilación que se dividía en varias direcciones. Helga se sentó, jadeando un poco, para recobrar el aliento y recuperarse.

Arnold se sentó para recuperarse también. Miró hacia Helga, quien estaba cubierta en polvo y telarañas justo como pensó que estaría el mismo justo ahora, y sonrió. "Pienso que es valiente que te importe tanto alguien para arriesgar a lo que más le temes para ayudarlo o estar cerca de él. Eso es bastante especial, Helga. Me ha importando un montón de gente antes, pero nunca he hecho nada como eso por ellos." La observó con esa mirada entrecerrada y no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se agrandara un poco ante esa conocido rostro avergonzado: estaba considerablemente sonrojada y mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos.

Él intentó no soltar una risita, y sólo agitó la cabeza mientras se ponía a gatas de nuevo. "Vamos, yo guiaré, tú has limpiado la mayoría del polvo y esas cosas, déjame hacerlo un poco. De cualquier manera, a donde nos lleve probablemente sea igual de bueno que a donde tú nos llevarías mientras sea alejado de ese armario." No pudo evitar reír un poco mientras elegía la dirección y gateaba un poco hacia adelante. "Además, este no es el sistema de ventilación de la Casa de Huéspedes así que no es como si fueras una experta en navegarlo aún." Le lanzó una mirada divertida y guiñó el ojo antes de seguir hacia adelante.

Helga se llevó una mano a la cara, sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban con el sonrojo. Lentamente, se puso a gatas también, y comenzó a seguir a Arnold por detrás. "Sabes... sólo para que lo sepas, no es como si fuera gateando por tu casa cada segundo que tengo libre o algo así. YO tengo una vida aparte de ti, sabes. S-sólo he estado en los ductos de ventilación dos, tres tal vez cuatro veces a lo mucho, y todas esas fueron emergencias para mantener el secreto." Helga sabía que la humillación era irreparable, pero al menos quería intentar preservar al menos algo de su dignidad.

Escuchó a Arnold reír de nuevo mientras continuaba frente a ella. "Bueno, la siguiente vez que estés ahí, sal por el techo un momento a saludar-te lo dije ayer, que quería pasar más tiempo contigo... mientras eso sea lo que tú quieras, por supuesto..." añadió con delicadeza, lo que hizo que Helga levantara una ceja. "Mientras estés en mi casa y yo sea su secreto," continuó en el mismo tono, después de un segundo," podrías tomarte un descanso y escuchar algo de música o comer juntos de nuevo. Y tal vez hasta podrías contarme algunas de esas 'emergencias para mantener el secreto'." Helga se quedó en completo silencio, incapaz de creer todo lo que le estaba diciendo, y Arnold no pudo evitar reírse un poco mientras continuaban su camino a través de la escuela.

Finalmente, Arnold escuchó a Helga suspirar detrás de él. Aunque cuando habló, él levantó una ceja con sorpresa-a pesar de lo dramático en su tono de voz casi sonaba como si estuviera intentando ocultar un poco de ¿risa? "Es sólo que no puedo creer que en realidad esté en una 'Aventura de Arnold' con Arnold. Quiero decir, me he estado intentando convencer al menos unas cincuenta veces en los últimos tres días que las cosas en mi vida no pueden ponerse más locas pero pasa algo nuevo que continua probándome que estoy equivocada. Aunque creo que esto es la cosa más loca, sacando a flote uno de mis planes contigo a la cabeza. Sabes, en teoría, la necesidad de que estuviera haciendo algo así debió terminar cuando me declaré." Escuchó cómo se le escapaba una pequeña risita de la boca. Suspiró. "Cabeza de balón, nunca vas a dejar de volverme loca sin importar que tanto intente evitar todo el tema del 'amor' ¿cierto?"

Arnold sonrió ante esta pregunta retórica e intentó no reírse. Se giró un poco para verla de nuevo. "Oh, vamos, Helga-aunque este fin de semana ha estado un poco loco, tienes que admitir que también ha sido bastante divertido."

Helga agitó la cabeza. "Oye, no voy a juzgar hasta que sepamos si lograremos salir de esta última hazaña o no. Comenzaré a celebrar cuando esté en mi casa, en mi cama con una Yahoo bien fría y un par de puertas entre mí y el resto del mundo. Créeme, Cabeza de balón, empiezas a tomar por sentado de que logramos salir de esta y entonces BAM - la siguiente cosa que sabes, estás vestida como una niña exploradora entrando de repente en medio de una-"

Helga se detuvo, con los ojos bien abiertos. _'Criminal, Helga ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! Lo besas y él te dice algunas cosas lindas para ser amable, y de repente ¿estás parloteando sobre cada uno de los momentos vergonzosos de tu vida como si fuera cualquier plática? Ya se enteró como fue que obtuviste el papel principal de la obra escuchar, de que todos esos poemas que Simmons lee en clase son poemas de amor hechos por ti, y que has estado en su casa sin su permiso más de una vez. ¡¿Por qué le das mas detalles?! ¡Quiero decir, ya deberías haber dejado que cayeran en medio del pasillo, pregonar su amor por él enfrente de todos los que tengan orejas y llevarlos a tu casa para un tour gratis de su altar de Arnold!'_

Mientras tanto, Arnold notó su vacilación y giró ligeramente su cabeza para mirarla. "¿Qué fue eso, Helga?"

"¿Mmm? Oh, nada, nada... eh..." Intentó regresar a su usual actitud. "Mira, Arnold, estoy contenta de que pudiéramos aclarar algunas cosas contigo y que estés tomando todo esto INCREÍBLEMENTE bien pero ¿podemos detener un poco esto de 'Analizando a Helga' un poco? Me está comenzando a molestar."

Arnold suspiró y sonrió, viendo al frente de nuevo. "Muy bien, no más cosas 'secretas', si realmente es lo que quieres, Helga."

Helga parpadeó. "¿En serio?" respondió, insegura. Sonaba sincero, pero no sería la primera vez que Arnold diría que dejaría en paz el tema de su confesión sólo para encontrar otra manera de traerlo de vuelta después. Aún así, había sido tan cooperativo sobre el 'escape del armario' que tal vez ahora si hablaba en serio. "Uh, gracias, Cabeza de balón," añadió con aprecio.

Arnold vaciló, pero luego añadió, aun sonriendo. "Sabes, Helga, no tenemos que hablar de esto ahora, pero no creo que realmente te importe hablarme de cómo te sientes. De hecho, pienso que en realidad te gusta aunque te avergüence a veces." Arnold sopló hacia una telaraña para quitarla del camino siguió hacia el frente.

Helga rodó los ojos. _'Oh, cielos- sabía que no lo iba a dejar ir sin que me intentara mostrar alguna 'verdad' sobre mí misma, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.'_ "No, no me gusta, Arnold." Respondió firmemente, con el ceño fruncido.

"Yo creo que si..." respondió él, un poco juguetón.

"No, Arnold. Tristemente, estás equivocado... Y parece continuar a terminar siendo la experiencia más horrible y humillante de mi vida cada vez," respondió tercamente.

"¿Entonces porque cada vez actúas menos enojada y... no sé, más dulce cada vez que me hablas sobre ello?" Arnold estaba un poco ocupado limpiando un montón de polvo y no estaba enfocándose mucho en la pregunta mientras lo hacía.

Escuchó como Helga dejaba de gateas e hizo lo mejor que pudo para girar la cabeza y vez cual era el problema. Sonrió al verla detenida ahí, con los ojos bien abiertos y sonrojada de nuevo. "De eso es lo que estoy hablando, Helga-te pones muy misteriosa y nerviosa cuando me hablas sobre eso, y tu voz suena... bueno, no lo sé, suena más amable. Quiero decir, es algo divertido cuando me gritas a veces también, pero creo que te gusta la oportunidad de poder ser la persona dulce y sensible que eres por dentro, justo como lo estabas haciendo en Industrias Futuro después de que me dijiste todo."

Un segundo de silencio pasó. "Arnold..." Helga se aclaró la garganta y se negó a hacer contando visual con él. Su rostro se veía exactamente cómo la acababa de describir. "¿Puedes... puedes parar un poco... _por favor?"_

Él levantó una ceja. "¿Quieres descansar otra vez?" Preguntó, refiriéndose a su viaje actual por los techos de la PS. 118.

Helga se sonrojó furiosamente. "No... q-quiero decir... ¿podrías dejar de decir ese tipo de cosas sobre mi... por ahora?"

"¿Qué cosas?" Preguntó Arnold, genuinamente inseguro de a qué se refería específicamente.

"Sobre como..." jugó con una de sus coletas, "... sobre como mi voz suena amable y... como hasta te gusta que te grite a veces... y como pu-puedo ser... l-li-lin-"

"¿Linda?" dijo Arnold.

Tragó saliva. "Ajá, eso..."

Él podía decir que estaba realmente nerviosa. Le sonrió cálidamente. "Muy bien, Helga. Tienes razón-dije que me detendría y lo debería hacer. Siento si te avergoncé o algo. Pero... bueno, es la verdad, sabes."

Helga respiró profundamente e intentó fruncir el ceño hacia Arnold. "Mira, Arnold, tú fuiste el que me dio esa platica motivacional sobre como necesitabas que fuera mi yo 'astuta y escurridiza' para poder pensar en algo que nos sacara de este desastre. Pero... pero cuando sigues diciendo esas cosas, yo-bueno, es sólo que no puedo pensar que haremos después de eso, o después de eso o después de lo otro, porque tu-" alejó la mirada de nuevo avergonzada de lo que estaba a punto de admitir. "Cuando estás siendo tan amable conmigo y diciéndome cumplidos y sonriendo..." una sonrisa soñadora amenazo con llegar a su rostro ante estos pensamientos, pero la detuvo y suspiró. Finalmente, logró decir la idea que había estado construyendo: "Cuando haces todas esas cosas, no puedo pensar claramente ¡bien!" Lo miró cautelosa, insegura de cómo podría responder ante esta confesión. "Eso es... parte de porque hice eso allá en el armario... el beso... para relajar un poco de la tensión, aclarar mi cabeza ¿sabes?" evitó hacer contacto visual de nuevo.

Arnold se sonrojó ligeramente. Tragó saliva y sintió que su estomago le daba un vuelco. "Oh... ajá..." Se aclaró la garganta y la miró de nuevo. "Lo siento, Helga."

Helga respiró profundamente y su rostro casual y su ceño fruncido regresaron. "No te preocupes, Cabeza de balón: nada que no me hayas hecho pasar antes." Giró los ojos y regreso a su posición. "Ahora, vamos," gesticuló con la cabeza hacia el final del tunel por el que estaban gateando, "Puedo ver algo de luz brillando desde allá- tal vez sea un lugar donde finalmente podamos salir. Es lugar está empezando a ponerme nerviosa, y además ¡estoy hambrienta!" La ausencia de Helga en las clases de la mañana se había debido sobre todo al hecho de que básicamente había pasado el día entero en la cama intentando reponer energías después de un fin de semana lleno de suplicios con Arnold, hasta rechazar otro de los desayunos gourmet de Olga sólo por la opción de descansar en la soledad de su habitación y abolir la ineroxabilidad de ver a Arnold de nuevo cuando finalmente tuviera que ir a la escuela.

Arnold respiró profundamente y giró de nuevo hacia el frente. "Muy bien, vamo..." No terminó la oración.

Helga levantó una ceja ante el extraño tono de su voz y al hecho de que no se estaba moviendo ni un centímetro.

"¿Arnold... estás bien?" Preguntó Helga en un tono genuinamente preocupado.

"Helga... sólo... regresa lentamente por donde dimos la última vuelta, bien..." respondió lentamente y definitivamente con un toque de nerviosismo en su voz.

"¿Arnold, qué pasa?" preguntó Helga, ya preocupada.

Escuchó como respiraba profundamente. "No creo que deba decírtelo... Sólo, ve hacia atrás. Por favor."

Helga lanzó un suspiró desesperado y gateó hacia adelante para asomarse sobre su hombro y ver cuál era el problema. "Arnold, te lo juro, si esto es por una estúpida araña o algo, la aplastaré yo misma porque realmente NO estoy de humo-" Helga retuvo la respiración y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver lo que Arnold había estado mirando.

"Rata." Logró sacar en un murmullo entrecortado. Instintivamente, agarró una de las manos de Arnold con una de la suyas.

Arnold la volteó a ver, sintiendo la calidez de la palma de su mano contra el dorso de su mano la cual estaba contra el metal inferior del ducto de ventilación para mantenerlo en equilibrio. Estaba un poco asustado, por decir lo menos, de la pequeña criatura, oscuro y de ojos amarillos, caminando a no menos de un metro de ellos, pero sabía que Helga estaba absolutamente aterrorizada hacia las ratas. Tal vez hasta más que de los otros niños.

"Helga..." Levantó su otra mano y la puso encima de la que ella tenía por encima de la suya. "No entres en pánico," murmuró en su oído.

La rata se giró ligeramente en su dirección y pudo escuchar un brusco respiro de parte de Helga.

"Vamos a gatear hacia atrás e intentar otro túnel. Luego vamos a salir de aquí y vamos... vamos a ir por un helado a Slausen's o algo. Y nunca tendrás que ver otra rata de nuevo. Saldrá bien, Helga." Intentó lentamente moverse hacia atrás, quitando su segunda mano y usando la que tan ferozmente tenía ella agarrada pasa empujarla hacia atrás.

Lentamente, logró llevarlos hacia atrás en el túnel poco a poco. _'Muy bien, esto está saliendo bien. Sólo un poco más... sólo un poco más...'_ Echó una mirada hacia Helga con preocupación, pero sus ojos aún estaban enfocados en la rata, sin parpadear.

Arnold miró hacia atrás de ellos, y con un suspiro de alivio, vio la esquina en la que habían girado para llegar a este segmento de los túneles acercándose lentamente más y más. Miró hacia la niña junto a él, aunque aún estaba mirando hacia la rata frente a ellos, sin parpadear. "Ya casi llegamos, Helga," le murmuró asegurándole.

 _¡SQUEAK!_

Helga aun estaba enfocada en la vista de la pequeña criatura frente a ella para estar lo suficientemente precavida para darse cuenta de que ese chillido de ese animal en particular, era en realidad de una rata, no había venido de la criatura frente a ellos pero de algo detrás de ellos...

El caso fue diferente, sin embargo, para Arnold. Sus ojos se abrieron enormes y su cabeza giró rápidamente. Justo detrás de Helga donde podía ver una luz difusa filtrándose de los pasillos y los cuartos debajo, había más ratas acercándose a ellos.

Él se paralizó, y eso hizo que Helga se quedara inmóvil. Notó el movimiento de su cabeza con el rabillo del ojo y lentamente, con mucho miedo, miró hacia atrás también...

"¡AAAAH!" Gritó Helga a todo pulmón. Miró de un lado a otro de los obstáculos detrás de ellos y frente a ellos. Totalmente en pánico, intentó hacer lo que normalmente hace en situaciones donde esta aterrada y tiene a Arnold cerca, que es saltar a sus brazos. Como los dos estaban al momento en el ducto de ventilación, esta acción no salió tan bien como siempre pasaba. Hubo un sonido de metal rompiéndose y moviéndose y luego el caos se desató.

* * *

Nota de la traductora: _Recuerden que la autora (Azure129) pide que los reviews si gustan los puedan poner en la historia original, aún si los reviews están en español. Ella dice que sabe un poco de español y que le daría mucho gusto leerlos y saber lo que opinan de su historia._


End file.
